Que seja sempre assim
by macpotter
Summary: Um ano na vida de quatro grandes amigos, unidos pelo desejo de aproveitar e viver o pouco tempo que lhes foi resignado.- REVISADA
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1: Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter**

Hogwarts. . . 1976

O salão Principal de Hogwarts tinha um aspecto completamente diferente de seu estado normal: As mesas das quatro Casas haviam desaparecido do Salão Principal. Em seu lugar, havia mais de cem mesinhas, todas dispostas da mesma maneira, e a cada uma delas se sentava um estudante, de cabeça baixa, escrevendo em um rolo de pergaminho. O único som era o arranhar das penas e o rumorejar ocasional de alguém ajeitando o pergaminho. Exame.

O sol entrava pelas janelas altas e incidia sobre as cabeças inclinadas, refletindo tons castanhos, acobreados e dourados na luz ambiente.

Havia um adolescente de ar pálido e estiolado, como uma planta que havia sido mantida no escuro. Seus cabelos eram moles e oleosos e pendiam sobre a mesa, seu nariz aquilino a menos de cinco centímetros do pergaminho enquanto ele escrevia. No cabeçalho da prova lia-se _DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TERVAS- NÍVEL ORDINÁRIO EM MAGIA. _

A mão do adolescente voava sobre o pergaminho; já escrevera pelo menos mais trinta centímetros do que os vizinhos mais próximos, e sua caligrafia era minúscula e apertada.

-Mais cinco minutos!- gritou o professor Flitwick, o cocuruto movendo-se entre as mesas, até passar por um garoto com cabelos negros e despenteados...muito despenteados...

Tiago Potter agora ia se endireitando, descansando a pena, puxando o rolo de pergaminho para perto para poder ler o que escrevera. Seus olhos eram castanho-esverdeados, seu nariz comprido, o rosto magro. Seus cabelos levantavam atrás.

Ele deu um enorme bocejo e arrepiou os cabelos, deixando-os mais despenteados do que antes. Então, olhando para o , virou-se e sorriu para outro garoto sentado quatro mesas atrás.

Sirius ergueu o polegar para Tiago. Sentava-se descontraído na cadeira, inclinando-se sobre as pernas trazeiras. Era muito bonito; seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos com uma espécie de elegância displicente que Tiago jamais possuiria, e uma garota sentada atrás dele o mirava esperançosa, embora ele não parecesse ter notado.

Duas mesas ao lado encontrava-se Remo Lupin. Parecia muito pálido e doente (a lua cheia estaria se aproximando?), e absorto no exame: ao reler suas respostas, coçara o queixo com a ponta da pena, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

Um outro garoto franzino, os cabelos cor de pêlo de rato e um nariz arrebitado se encontrava por ali também. Rabicho parecia ansioso: roia as unhas, olhava fixamente para a prova, arranhando o chão com os dedos dos pés. De vês em quando espiava esperançoso para a prova do vizinho. Tiago agora brincava com um pedaço de pergaminho. Desenhara um pomo e agora acrescentava as letras "L.E".

-Descansem as penas, por favor!- esganiçou-se o Prof. Flitwick.-Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos. Accio!

Mais de cem rolos de pergaminho voaram para os braços estendidos do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o para trás. Várias pessoas riram. Uns dois estudantes nas primeiras mesas se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o levantaram.

-Obrigado...obrigado.- ofegou ele- Muito bem, todos podem sair!

Tiago riscou depressa as letras que estava desenhando, levantou-se de um salto e enfiou a pena e as perguntas do exame na mochila, atirou-a sobre as costas e ficou parado esperando Sirius. A uma pequena distância Snape caminhava entre as mesas em direção à porta para o Saguão de Entrada, ainda absorto no próprio exame. De ombros curvos mas angulosos, andava de um jeito retorcido, que lembrava uma aranha, e seus cabelos oleosos sacudiam pelo rosto.

Uma turma de garotas separou Snape de Tiago, Sirius e Lupin.

-Você gostou da décima pergunta, Aluado?-perguntou Sirius quando saíram no saguão.

-Adorei. - respondeu Lupin imediatamente. "Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem". Uma excelente pergunta.

-Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais?-perguntou Tiago, caçoando com fingida preocupação.

-Acho que sim. - respondeu Lupin sério, quando se reuniram aos alunos aglomerados às portas de entrada para chegar ao jardim ensolarado. – Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando as minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin.

Rabicho foi o único que não riu.

-Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo- disse ansioso- , mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...

-Como pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho?- exclamou Tiago impaciente. - Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

-Fale baixo. - implorou Lupin.

Snape continuava próximo, ainda absorto nas perguntas do exame. Tiago e os três amigos começaram a descer os gramados na direção do lago, Snape os seguiu ainda verificando as questões da prova e aparentemente sem idéia fixa aonde ia.

-Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza .- Sirius comentou- Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional".

-Eu também.- disse Tiago. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pomo de ouro que se debatia.

-Onde você conseguiu isso?

-Afanei.- disse Tiago displicente. E começou a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar uns trinta centímetros e recapturando-o em seguida; seus reflexos eram excelentes. Rabicho o observava assombrado.

Os amigos pararam à sombra da faia à beira do lago e se atiraram na grama. Snape se acomodara na grama à sombra densa de um grupo de arbustos. Estava profundamente absorto em seu exame, como antes. O sol ofuscava na superfície lisa do lago, à margem do qual o grupo de garotas risonhas que acabara de deixar o Salão Principal se sentara, sem sapatos nem meias, refrescando os pés na água.

Lupin apanhara um livro e estava lendo. Sirius passava os olhos pelos estudantes que andavam pelo gramado, parecendo um tanto arrogante e entediado, mas ainda assim bonitão. Tiago continuava a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar cada vez mais longe, quase fugir, mas sempre recapturando-o no último segundo. Rabicho o observava boquiaberto. Todas as vezes que Tiago fazia uma captura particularmente difícil, Rabicho exclamava e cinco minutos de repetição desta cena, já era de se esperar que Tiago mandasse Rabicho se controlar, mas ele parecia estar gostando da atenção.

Tiago tinha o hábito, também, de assanhar os cabelos, como se quisesse impedi-los de ficar muito arrumados; também não parava de olhar para as garotas junto à água...

-Quer guardar isso? – disse Sirius finalmente, quando Tiago fez uma boa captura e Rabicho deixou escapar um viva-, antes que Rabicho molhe as calças de excitação?

Rabicho corou ligeiramente, mas Tiago riu.

-Se estou incomodando- retrucou e guardou o pomo no bolso. Houve a nítida impressão de que Sirius era o único para quem Tiago teria parado de se exibir.

-Estou entediado. Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia.

-Você gostaria- disse Lupin sombrio por trás do livro que lia.- Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está entediado poderia me testar. Pegue aqui...- e estendeu o livro.

Mas Sirius deu uma risada abafava.

-Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo.

-Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas- comentou Tiago em voz baixa- Olhem quem é que...

Sirius virou a cabeça. Ficou muito quieto, como um cão que farejou um coelho.

-Excelente.- disse baixinho- Ranhoso.

Snape estava novamente em pé, e guardava as perguntas do exame na mochila. Quando deixou a sombra dos arbustos e começou a atravessar o gramado, Sirius e Tiago se levantaram.

Lupin e Rabicho continuaram sentados: Lupin lendo o livro, embora seus olhos não estivessem se movendo e uma ligeira ruga tivesse aparecido entre suas sobrancelhas; Rabicho olhava de Sirius e Tiago para Snape, com uma expressão de ávido antegozo no rosto.

-Tudo certo, Ranhoso? – falou Tiago em voz alta.

Snape reagiu tão rápido que parecia estar esperando um ataque: deixou cair a mochila e meteu a mão dentro das vestes. Sua varinha já estava metade para fora quando Tiago gritou:

-_Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Snape voou quase quatro metros de altura e caiu com um pequeno baque no gramado às suas costas. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

-I_mpedimenta_!- disse, apontando a varinha para Snape, que foi atirado no chão ao mergulhar para recuperar a varinha caía.

Os estudantes ao redor se viraram para assistir. Alguns haviam se levantado e foram se aproximando. Outros pareciam apreensivos, ainda outros, divertidos.

Snape estava no chão, ofegante. Tiago e Sirius avançaram empunhando as varinhas. Tiago, ao mesmo tempo espiando por cima do ombro as garotas à beira do lago. Rabicho se levantara assistindo à cena avidamente, contornando Lupin para ter uma perspectiva melhor.

-Como foi o exame, Ranhoso?-perguntou Tiago.

-Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostado no pergaminho- disse Sirius maldosamente- Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nenhuma palavra.

Várias pessoas que acompanhavam a cena riram; Snape era claramente impopular. Rabicho soltava risadinhas agudas. Snape tentava se erguer, mas a azaração ainda o imobilizava; ele lutava como se estivesse amarrado pro cordas invisíveis.

-Espere...para ver- arquejava, encarando Tiago com uma expressão de mais pura aversão-, espere...para ver!

-Espere para ver o quê?- retrucou Sirius calmamente- Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz na gente?

Snape despejou um jorro de palavrões e azarações, mas com a varinha a três metros de distância nada aconteceu.

-Lave sua boca- disse Tiago friamente- _Limpar!_

Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa escorreram da boca de Snape na hora; a espuma cobriu seus lábios, fazendo-o engasgar, sufocar...

-Deixem ele em PAZ!

Tiago e Sirius se viraram. Tiago levou a mão livre imediatamente aos cabelos.

Era uma das garotas da beira do lago. Tinha cabelos espessos e ruivos que lhe caíam pelos ombros e olhos amendoados sensacionalmente verdes.

-Tudo bem, Evans?- disse Tiago, e o seu tom de voz se tornou imediatamente agradável, mais grave e mais maduro.

-Deixem ele em paz. – repetiu Lílian. Ela olhava para Tiago com todos os sinais de intenso desagrado. – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

-Bom- explicou Tiago, parecendo pesar a pergunta-, é mais pelo fato dele existir, se você me entende...

Muitos estudantes que os rodeavam riram, Sirius e Rabicho inclusive, mas Lupin, ainda aparentemente absorto em seu livro, não riu, nem Lílian tampouco.

-Você se acha engraçado- disse ela com frieza- Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz.

-Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans- respondeu Tiago depressa- Anda...saia comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Às costas dele, a Azaração de Impedimento ia perdendo efeito. Snape estava começando a se arrastar pouco a pouco em direção à sua varinha caída, cuspindo espuma enquanto se deslocava.

-Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante – replicou Lílian.

-Mau jeito, Pontas- disse Sirius, animado, e se voltou para Snape- OI!

Mas tarde demais; Snape tinha apontado a varinha diretamente para Tiago; houve um lampejo e um corte apareceu em sua face, salpicando suas vestes de sangue. Ele girou: um segundo lampejo depois, Snape estava pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, as vestes pelo avesso revelando pernas muito magras e brancas e cuecas encardidas.

Muita gente na pequena aglomeração aplaudiu; Sirius, Tiago e Pedro davam gargalhadas.

Lílian, cuja expressão se alterara por um instante como se fosse sorrir, disse:

-Ponha ele no chão!

-Perfeitamente- e Tiago acenou com a varinha para o alto; Snape caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhou-se das vestes e se levantou depressa, com a varinha na mão, mas Sirius disse: "_Petrificus Totalus_", e Snape emborcou outra vez, duro como uma taboa.

-DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! –berrou Lílian. Puxara a própria varinha agora. Tiago e Sirius a olharam preocupados.

-Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você- pediu Tiago sério.

-Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

Tiago suspirou profundamente, então se virou para Snape e murmurou um contra-feitiço.

-Pronto- disse, enquanto Snape procurava se levantar.- Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

-Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!

Lílian pestanejou.

-Ótimo- respondeu calmamente- No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_.

-Peça desculpas a Evans! – berrou Tiago para Snape, apontando-lhe a varinha ameaçadoramente.

-Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar!- gritou Lílian, voltando-se contra Tiago- Você é tão ruim quando ele.

-Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de...você sabe o quê!

-Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz...até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia baboseiras e esse ego inflado. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

E, virando as costas, ela se afastou depressa.

-Evans!- gritou Tiago-Ei, EVANS!

Mas Lílian não olhou para trás.

-Qual é o problema dela?- perguntou Tiago, tentando, mas não conseguindo fazer parecer que fosse apenas uma pergunta sem real importância para ele.

-Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara- disse Sirius.

-Certo- respondeu Tiago, que parecia furioso agora-, certo...

Houve outro lampejo, e Snape, mais uma vez, ficou pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo.

-Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

Pedro caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos no estômago. Estava rindo tanto que pensou que morreria de dores abdominais. Tiago e Sirius continuaram com a brincadeira. . .

Estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória, bem no centro e à vista de todos. Sirius fazia uma imitação muito cômica de Snape virado de ponta cabeça, enquanto Tiago completava com piadinhas. Sua platéia era composta por Pedro Pettigrew, Mundungo Fletcher e mais alguns alunos que não planejavam ir pra cama tão cedo. Rir de Tiago e Sirius era realmente muito mais proveitoso do que dormir. Frank Longbottom e Alice, amigos inseparáveis, bateram palmas depois da descrição que Sirius fez da cueca de Snape.

- Queria estar lá! - engasgou - se Mundungo entre risadas estrondosas - Deve ter sido realmente hilário!

- E as bolhas de sabão que eu fiz sair da boca do Seboso? - falou Tiago brilhantemente, arrancando alguns suspiros da platéia feminina. - Devia ter feito o serviço completo, não é?

- Com certeza, aqueles cabelos não vêem um shampoo há anos. . . - completou Sirius.

O único da sala que parecia um pouco irritado era Lupin. Ele estava a um canto do salão tentando, com todas as suas forças, se concentrar na prova que teria de Aritmancia no dia seguinte. Era impossível. O estardalhaço feito pelos amigos era muito mais forte do que sua dedicação. Cansado, ele fechou o livro. Estava disposto a subir e deixar os amigos no salão, quando uma voz feminina chamou a atenção de todos.

A voz vinha das escadas e não parecia nada feliz:

- Dá pra você se mostrar sem fazer barulho, Potter? Tem gente querendo dormir aqui em cima! - era Lily. A garota estava escarlate, quase como seus cabelos. Vestia uma camisola de seda muito ousada (que Tiago nunca chegou a apreciar, já que estava muito bem escondida por baixo do Hobby) rosa bebê. Estava com uma aparência mais _"Penélope"_ do que nunca com essa cor.

- Evans, venha se juntar á nós! - sorriu Tiago, tentando conter a tentação de arrumar seus cabelos para ver se parecia mais. . . atraente. - Estávamos contando sobre Seboso. . .

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas de tal modo que deu medo. Seu olhos verdes brilharam ameaçadores, e quase toda a platéia masculina abaixou os olhos.

- Pelo que vejo, falar sobre Severo é seu passatempo favorito, não é Potter? Pois se acha engraçado,devia se olhar no espelho... Seus cabelos também não são lá grande coisa; me lembram muito um _**espantalho**_.

Tiago sentiu pela primeira vez na vida o rosto queimar. A platéia que antes ria com ele, agora ria dele. Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares rápidos e se aproximaram do amigo. Pedro olhou para Lily incrédulo.

- Agora você e seu fã - clube idiota... - ela continuou, sem dar tempo nem coragem para o outro retrucar - calem a boca!

_"Fã - clube idiota... foi disso que ela chamou Sirius, Remo e Pedro!_ " ele refletiu. Em seguida, Tiago se ouviu respondendo:

- Diferente de você Evans, eu tenho amigos! - rapidamente ele se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Ela ficou roxa, e ninguém soube dizer realmente o porquê:

- Pelo menos eu não preciso de amigos que concordam quando eu concordo, discordam quando eu discordo e ainda lambem os meus sapatos... a minha sombra faz isso muito melhor! - Lily bufou, lançando olhares acusadores para os marotos (que nesse momento, nem ousaram se entreolhar). Dizendo isso, a garota se virou para subir as escadas com os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando. Antes disso, no entanto, foi detida por uma garota que sbia as escadas e lhe cochichou alguma coisa. Lily saiu então bufando até o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Somente quando viram a pontinha da camisola de Lily desaparecer de vista é que os alunos voltaram a falar:

- Bem. . . boa noite Tiago. - acenou Fletcher meio desconcertado.

- Nos vemos amanhã... - disse Frank Longbotton.

Os marotos esperaram o salão esvaziar. Quando se viram finalmente sozinhos, apenas, é que trocaram olhares novamente:

- Sabe Tiago, você devia dar um jeito na _cabelo de fogo _antes que ela exploda de vez. . . - disse Sirius meio rouco.

- Ela tinha razão. - Remo retrucou ignorando as outras três expressões completamente indignadas - como monitor, eu devia ter parado vocês. Estavam falando muito alto...

- Eu acho que não Aluado. - disse Pedro tentando conter um bocejo - a Evans odeia mesmo o Tiago...

- Pois é, companheiro. . . - Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de um perplexo, pasmo e completamente atônito Tiago - se fosse você partia pra outra.

Pontas não respondeu dessa vez. Não conseguiu, pela primeira vez na vida, pensar em uma resposta realmente boa pra dar. Por isso, apenas acenou para os amigos, para que subissem aos dormitórios masculinos.

- Me desculpe.

-Não estou interessada.

-Me desculpe!

-Poupe seu fôlego!

Lílian, de robe, estava parada de braços cruzados diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, à entrada da Torre de Grifinória.

-Eu só saí porque Maria me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

-Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue-ruim, simplesmente me...

-Escapou?- Não havia piedade na voz de Lílian. – É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer porque falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte: está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

Snape abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la sem falar.

-Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu.

-Não...escute, eu não quis...

-...me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severo. Por que eu seria diferente?

O sonserino se debateu, prestes a responder, mas, com um olhar de desprezo, Lílian lhe deu as costas e atravessou novamente o buraco do retrato...

O salão principal de Hogwarts se encheu com a balbúrdia habitual dos seus alunos recém acordados. As quatro mesas estavam sendo preenchidas aos poucos, corujas já voavam por sobre várias cabeças, zunindo e piando alto enquanto carregavam correspondências e cartas. Era uma manhã comum.

Os raios de sol que penetraram pelas frestas da janela atingiram o rosto de Tiago. Preguiçoso, o garoto puxou o travesseiro para a cara, completando o movimento com um gemido. Como que disposto a acordar os marotos a qualquer custo, um outro raio de sol driblou as cortinas e bateu dessa vez no rosto de Remo, que se rendeu. Esfregou os olhos e os abriu. Se sentou na cama meio que num gesto automático, e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira.

- Oito e meia. . . legal. . . - caiu na cama novamente e fechou os olhos. _"Peraí,nosso próximo exame é as dez horas. . .então faltam.." _ arregalando os olhos com a conclusão de seu pensamento, Lupin se pôs de pé. - Ah! ! !

- Aluado você não quer me fazer ir até aí, quer? - Sirius grunhiu de sua cama tentando parecer ameaçador.

- Temos que acordar, e estou falando sério! ! ! - Remo voou para seu malão, à procura de seu uniforme e varinha. Pedro sentou-se na cama com cara de zumbi mas não se mexeu. Continuou parado, como uma múmia que acabou de sair do sarcófago - Rabicho, nunca vi ninguém dormir sentado! - Lupin comentou dando um nó na gravata grifinória.

- Não estou dormindo! - o outro retrucou, mas continuou parado.

- Ah tá. . . é que eu não vi diferença. . . - retrucou, agora abotoando seu distintivo de monitor.

Tiago e Sirius dormiam profundamente. Bem, graças ao barulho, não tão profundamente assim. . .

- Aluado, se troca logo e chispa daqui. . . - anunciou Sirius em uma voz não tão sóbria.

- Você vai continuar dormindo?

- Vou.

- Mas eu não vou deixar. . . - dizendo isso, Remo apontou a varinha para as cortinas. Com um aceno elas se arreganharam, dando espaço para um sol claro e brilhante invadir o quarto. Tiago e Sirius se encolheram como vampiros que precisam fugir da luz. Pedro colocou as mãos nos olhos tentando protegê-los.

- Aluado, vou te transformar em ração de trasgo! - disse Tiago finalmente se rendendo e se pondo em pé.

Quando os quatro chegaram ao Salão Principal encontraram Hogwarts já em movimento. Toda a rotina de café da manhã, como o correio coruja e as conversas nas mesas já tinham começado há muito tempo. Tiago e Sirius arranjaram dois lugares ao lado de Mundungo, enquanto Remo e Pedro se sentaram de frente para os amigos.

- Dia Tiago. - cumprimentou Fletcher - Dia Sirius.

- Oi Mund. - responderam em coro, e segundos depois os três já estavam mergulhados de cabeça em uma conversa sobre suas novas invenções.

Tiago e Sirius tinham uma espécie de parceria com o colega de casa. Eles contrabandeavam objetos raros para depois trocá-los nos preços mais justos possíveis. Como bons comerciantes que eram, é claro, os dois marotos sempre levavam a melhor mesmo sabendo que Fletcher era um sócio implacável.

- Consegui um chifre de bicórnio da Indonésia. . . Excelente para poções de azaração. . . - murmurou Fletcher - Uma pechincha. . .

- Quanto seria? - perguntou Tiago passando geléia em uma torrada.

- Onze nuques. - o outro anunciou orgulhoso.

- Troca por um livro borbulha? - Sirius começou a fazer rodeios, se lembrando que precisavam economizar o dinheiro o máximo que conseguissem - Nossa própria invenção, da "_Ponta's & Black's CIA"_ . A vítima toca no livro com a intenção de ler mas ganha uma mão cheia de bolhas. . .

Entediado, Mundungo fez que não com a cabeça. Aquela era uma invenção ultrapassada.

- Hum. . . vejo que só está interessado em artigos raros, não é mesmo? - agora a bola passou pra Tiago, que assumiu um ar de um típico vendedor de propaganda trouxa - Posso te mostrar nossa mais nova criação. . .

Mas antes que Fletcher pudesse responder, ou que Tiago pudesse terminar a frase, uma coruja negra como um corvo pousou em um vôo rasante na frente de Sirius. Tinha uma coleira dourada no pescoço e um ar muito mal encarado. Sirius fez uma careta que tinha um misto de tédio e tristeza ao ver o animal de olhos amarelos cintilantes.

- É da sua casa outra vez? - perguntou Remo por cima de seu copo de suco de abóbora.

- É. - ele respondeu tirando o envelope com cuidado, mas sem abrir. Pelo contrário; guardou no bolso do uniforme - Vou dar pro Canino comer. . .

- Não vai abrir? - Mundungo perguntou assustado - Porque?

- É sempre a mesma coisa. - respondeu Sirius com uma voz de sono - Ou é o Kreacher me xingando, ou é o Kreacher dando recados da _"Senhora"_, ou é o Kreacher perguntando se eu morri. . .

- Seu pai chama Kreacher? Que gozado. . . - comentou Mundungo, enquanto concluía que _"Senhora"_deveria ser a mãe.

- É o elfo doméstico dele. - corrigiu Tiago.

- Elfo? E porque seus pais não escrevem?

- Porque não iam perder tempo comigo. - respondeu Sirius, mas com o tom mais normal do mundo. Lá no fundo, ele até preferia receber cartas o elfo do que da mãe. . . A última correspondência que a Senhora Black havia lhe enviado tinha sido um berrador. . . um berrador nada amigável, que ecoou pelo salão principal. Todos ouviram a voz esganiçada da mulher gritando _"E não se esqueça de trocar você - sabe - o quê limpa todo dia! "_. Aquela havia sido uma das poucas vezes em que Sirius ficara vermelho de vergonha na frente de todos, e tinha sido a última também.

Depois do café da manhã os quatro marotos se dirigiram como condenados para mais uma enxurrada de exames. Os NOM's eram realmente exaustivos, e tudo, tudo o que eles queriam agora (em especial Pedro) eram se verem livres daquilo. O que eles ansiavam com todas as forças eram suas férias de verão.

Lílian olhou entediada para a mala que ainda tinha que fazer. Metade de suas roupas estavam para fora, a outra ainda no armário, e o material escolar só Deus sabe. Com uma preguiça tremenda (que não pertencia a ela) Lily se deixou largar na cama, ficando com os pés para fora e o rosto mirando o teto.

- Lily! - a voz de Alice soou por detrás da porta - Abre isso aqui! Eu quero entrar!

- Mas não está trancada. . . - a outra comentou. Depois, com um olhar mais atento descobriu que o que impedia a porta de abrir era um amontoado de objetos jogados no chão e seu próprio malão de Hogwarts.

- Nossa. . . que bagunça, hein? - Alice comentou depois de entrar no quarto pela brecha que Lily abriu. - Fazendo as malas?

- Teoricamente. - a ruivinha respondeu voltando para seu lugar de origem: sua cama. Se jogou como estava há minutos atrás antes de se levantar para abrir a porta.

- A minha eu fiz ontem de noite. - Alice disse, enquanto passava com cuidado por cima de alguns livros de feitiço e um caldeirão. - Estou louca para voltar pra casa. Papai disse que vamos viajar, mas não sei ainda pra onde. . . é surpresa. - contou Alice com uma voz carregada de muita alegria e excitação.

- Legal. - Lily respondeu num tom contrário ao da amiga; cheio de tédio.

- Er. . . desculpe, esqueci que você não gosta muito das férias de verão, não é?

- O problema não são meus pais. - disse Lily se sentando na cama - é Petúnia. Se mamãe não fizer algo a respeito, eu juro que nessas férias eu afogo ela na privada!

- Ela não deve ser uma trouxa muito legal. . . – comentou Alice. Lily sorriu: estava acostumada com esses comentários absolutamente óbvios vindos da amiga.

- Olhe, porque nós não descemos para ver o resultado dos exames? - Lily disse,se pondo de pé. - Acho que as notas dos meus NOM´s vão me animar. . . talvez eu até arranje pique pra arrumar a mala.

- Ok. - respondeu Alice tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Ver notas de exames não era algo relaxante para a garota.

Não mesmo.

Tiago e Sirius estavam saindo do aglomerado de alunos com expressões absolutamente insuportáveis. Os narizes empinados e o ego alcançando o céu, os dois amigos caminhavam pelo corredor em direção ao dormitório. Tinham acabado de conferir suas notas de NOM's, e estavam realmente satisfeitos.

Snape vinha do lado oposto aos garotos, completamente sozinho. Enquanto eles pretendiam deixar o local, Severo estava apenas chegando, para ver suas notas penduradas no mural. Foi quando se entreolharam.

- Como vai Seboso? - perguntou Sirius com um sorriso traquinas.

Antes de qualquer movimento ou pensamento vindo dos marotos, Snape agiu: fechou os punhos e meteu um soco na cara de Tiago, que estava burramente calmo e estupidamente feliz ao lado de Almofadinhas.

- Me sinto melhor agora, Black. - respondeu Snape inspirando profundamente e voltando à posição normal. Tiago massageou o queixo sentindo uma onda de fúria invadi - lo, enquanto Sirius abriu a boca pasmado, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Isso foi pelo que fez comigo nos jardins, Potter. . . - terminou Snape, sonhando em continuar sua caminhada, mas a essas alturas era obviamente tarde demais.

Os alunos que estavam observando o mural não puderam deixar de se virar para fitar melhor a cena, com muita curiosidade. A típica rodinha já se formava ao redor do trio de cabelos negros. E foi essa aglomeração que bloqueou a passagem de Lily e Alice, que vinham do salão comunal grifinório.

- Você anda muito atrevido, cara - de - cobra, é melhor concertarmos isso. . . - disse Tiago tirando sua varinha do bolso. O local atingido pelo punho de Snape ainda latejava de dor, e ele não ia deixar isso barato.

Sirius sorriu e repetiu o movimento do amigo:

- Vamos continuar com o serviço mal acabado de ontem, Tiago?

- É. . . eu acho que ele ainda não aprendeu a lição. . .

- **PAREM COM ISSO JÁ!** - a voz esganiçada de Remo cortou a brincadeira e o sorriso maléfico dos dois rapazes. O monitor veio se espremendo por entre a multidão de expectadores até alcançar os três - Se fizerem, vou ser obrigado a tirar pontos de Grifinória. . .

- Ah! Então o _lobinho_ chegou. . . - Snape riu em alto e bom som, fazendo o rosto de Aluado queimar.

No início do ano, Severo tinha descoberto tudo à respeito da situação de Remo, graças à uma brincadeirinha de Sirius. Graças à Tiago, no entanto, Snape saíra com vida, mas mesmo assim, tinha descoberto tudo. Sirius teria achado tudo muito engraçado, não fosse pela bronca e o alerta vindos de Dumbledore, que também fez Snape prometer não revelar nada a ninguém.

Bem, parecia que Severo tinha esquecido desse detalhe agora.

- Eu disse... - Lupin tentou retomar seu ar autoritário - Para pararem com isso já.

- Não obedeço ordens de um lobisomem. . . - Snape sibilou maléficamente, de modo que apenas os três marotos pudessem ouvir. A platéia toda agora estava com cara de interrogação.

- Vinte pontos á menos para Sonserina! - Remo anunciou agora em alto e bom som, fazendo os lábios de Snape se crisparem.

Tiago e Sirius não conseguiram controlar um sorriso de vitória no rosto, que ia de orelha á orelha:

- Tomou, cara-de-cobra! ! !

- Uhúúú! ! !

- Dá-lhe, Remo! !

Os dois assobiavam, batiam palmas e gritavam com empolgação. Muitos grifinórios ao redor fizeram o mesmo.

- Então fica assim, não é? - disse Snape com os olhinhos apertados e finos, os músculos do rosto contraídos - agora é a vez deles: quero que sejam punidos também!

- Mas eles não fizeram nada de errado. . .

- É isso mesmo Seboso, não fizemos nada de errado! - Sirius repetiu, dando a língua para Snape por detrás de Lupin.

- Isso é injusto. . . - sibilou Severo, dando as costas para o trio - vocês não perdem por esperar. . .

- Uuuuu, estou tremendo de medo! - zombou Tiago, fingindo tremer compulsivamente, ao que Remo retrucou com um olhar congelante.

- Pô, caras. . . dessa vez foi por pouco. . . mas vocês sabem que eu nem posso tirar pontos de verdade. . . - Lupin sussurrou para a dupla.

- Sabemos Aluado, isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- É. Não na sua frente. . . - completou Sirius com cara de santo.

Lily revirou os olhos depois de ter visto a cena, e junto com a amiga, se dirigiu para o mural, onda as notas de NOM's haviam sido postas por Filch.

- Ah, como esse Potter é infantil. . . - a garota murmurou enquanto procurava suas notas com os olhos.

- Eu acho ele lindo! - Alice comentou - e engraçado também. . .

- É. . . existe gosto pra tudo. . . - Evans retrucou. - Nossa! Tirei 10 em Adivinhações. . .

O expresso de Hogwarts finalmente partiu, saindo da estação de Hogsmead. Saiu fumegando pelos campos da área rural da Inglaterra, mostrando aos alunos um céu azul brigadeiro, riachos, prados verdes e gado. Pedro olhava a paisagem pela janela até então, quando se virou finalmente para os amigos:

- E então? O que acharam desse ano letivo?

Tiago levantou os olhos de seu livro_"Quadribol através dos séculos"_antes de responder:

- Nada de especial. . . ah, claro: os NOM's foram baba, o Severo continua um capacho, e. . . bem, aconteceu algo que nós não esperávamos não é mesmo? - Remo lançou um rápido olhar para Tiago detrás de seu livro de DCAT, franzindo as sobrancelhas - O Seboso descobriu porque chamamos o Aluado de "Aluado". . .

- É, mas nem comente isso que eu fico com remorso. . . - disse Sirius, que estava estirado na poltrona da cabine, deixando Remo espremido em um canto com seu livro.

- O que? Com remorso por ter quase matado o Seboso?

- Não, por não ter conseguido. . . - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso traquinas. - Aliás, teria se o Pontas não tivesse amarelado. . .

- Tenho meus motivos. - o outro se defendeu, dando um ponto final na conversa. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, nos quais Lupin e Tiago continuaram a ler e Rabicho voltou os olhos para a janela, até Sirius voltar a falar:

- Onde vão passar as férias de verão?

- Em casa. - Pedro e Lupin responderam em uníssimo. Ambos não pareciam muito animados.

- Ah tá. . . você também, né Tiago?

- É. - o outro respondeu vagamente, entretido demais com uma figura em movimento que mostrava um gol perfeito da copa mundial de 72.

- E você, Almofadinhas? - perguntou Pedro não mais interessado com a paisagem da janela.

- Vou ser seqüestrado pra minha casa pelo Kreacher, como sempre...- contou ele em tom irônico.

Algum tempo depois a bruxa com o carrinho de doces bateu na porta. Os marotos recepcionaram - na com muita alegria, afinal eram viciados em doces bruxos. Rabicho lotou seu acento com sapos de chocolate, feijõenzinhos de todos os sabores e sucos de abóbora, e o mesmo fizeram Tiago e Sirius. Remo se serviu de muito chocolate.

Uma figurinha bruxa dentro de um sapinho fez Tiago saltar de emoção:

- Completei! - ele se engasgou, assustando os outros três.

- Completou o que, homem de Deus?

- Minha coleção! - ele respondeu com um brilho infantil nos olhos, que arrancaram algumas risadas abafadas de Lupin. Empolgado com a figurinha, Tiago abriu sua bagagem de mão com a intenção de guardar o brinde, quando um pedaço de pergaminho caiu de um dos bolsos.

Agilmente, Sirius se esticou para apanhá-lo. Tiago observou o amigo, corando de leve:

- Pontas. . . O que é isso?

- Er. . . - Remo e Pedro se levantaram e correram para perto de Black, tentando ver também o desenho do pergaminho. - _"L. E"_. . . o que significa?

- Lílian Evans. - o outro respondeu um pouco constrangido. - eu fiz na prova de DCAT, satisfeitos?

- Você está mesmo caidão por ela, né? - Rabicho sorriu, voltando para seu acento. Tiago não respondeu mais, apenas lhe - lançou um olhar de raiva que já dizia tudo.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. . . - nada mais foi comentado à respeito,e assim, os marotos se empanturraram com os chocolates e se divertiram com joguinhos de cartas até chegarem na estação King's Croos, em Londres.


	2. Lar doce lar

**Capitulo 2: Lar doce lar**

Os raios de sol entravam avermelhados na abafada cozinha, denunciando lascas de poeira que flutuavam no ar. Ele girou a torneira, arregaçando as mangas do longo e horrendo sobretudo que lhe cobria o corpo magricela. Começou a lavar as louças displicentemente, quase entediado, quando vozes vindas da sala decidiram se somar ao som da água que caia sobre a prataria.

"Não quero saber como aconteceu mulher, mas NÃO VOU permitir que você pratique suas bruxarias na frente de pessoas normais!"

Os donos daquele esquentado diálogo vinham marchando na direção da cozinha, o homem, enfezado, tentando se livrar da mulher desesperada e magricela que se pendurava em seus braços:

"Não toque em mim, sua aberração!" – disse ele rispidamente, empurrando-a de lado, no rosto uma explícita expressão de desgosto. Ainda não notara a presença do filho, que se apoiara de costas na pia e agora fitava os pais, assustado, tentando pensar numa maneira discreta de se retirar dali o mais rápido possível.

"V-vamos conversar!" –gaguejava a mulher, os cabelos escuros grudando no suor e nas lágrimas que empapavam seu rosto pálido- "Prometo não fazer isso de novo, perdi o controle, me perdoe eu- "

"Perdoar?" – repetiu o homem ferozmente, virando-se para ela com olhos perversos– "Você me enfiou nesta vida ordinária; quem dirá não me enfeitiçou pra conseguir um casamento; mentiu, me enganou, passou anos sem me revelar essa sua doença maligna... e ainda por cima me pariu aquele vermezinho de moleque!".

O garoto, ainda invisível para os pais, se fez notar ao tentar conter um soluço. Os dois viraram-se para ele: o homem estava rubro, a testa molhada, provavelmente um pouco embriagado. A mulher tinha os olhos pregados de tanto chorar.

"Saia da minha frente!" gritou enfim o pai, fixando em Snape um terrível olhar de desprazer. O jovem não precisou ouvir mais nada. Foi se esgueirando para fora, tentando alcançar a porta dos fundos, os olhos úmidos evitando encarar a dupla à sua frente.

Ainda ao fechar a porta atrás de si pôde ouvir os gritos lamuriosos da mãe se interpondo entre os xingamentos ébrios do marido. Severo saiu cambaleando pelo quintal dos fundos. Apesar de desejar se afastar o mais rápido possível, seus joelhos trêmulos não permitiam que corresse... e a discussão dentro da casa intensificava-se. Agora os dois estavam provavelmente se atracando; ela tentando agarrá-lo, ele empurrando-a para longe, enojado.

"Não me venha dizer que o moleque não tem nada com isso!" urrava o homem, descontrolado " Foi você quem passou pra ele essa sua doença suja, essa sua...anormalidade! Não me traz nenhum orgulho tê-lo como filho!"

Snape agora se encolhera, abraçado aos joelhos, sentado na soleira da porta. Afundou a cabeça entre os braços, permitindo que os fios sebosos escorregassem e encobrissem seu choro abafado. As lágrimas desciam e iam se alojar na ponta do nariz adunco, que ele retorcia e esfregava, sufocando soluços, num sofrimento contido, discreto e quase silencioso...

As folhas farfalhavam nas árvores ao redor, enquanto o sol, por detrás das montanhas, se recolhia como uma flamejante bola de fogo, dando tonalidades alaranjadas ao céu afofado por nuvens...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius possuía uma lista mental de coisas que ele realmente, definitivamente, detestava ter de fazer. Algumas das principais incluíam ter que aturar as –raras - expressões de vitória no rosto pálido de Ranhoso, prestar detenções sem a menor chance de entrar em contato com Tiago e ir para casa nas férias de verão. Pensando melhor no assunto, certamente ir para casa passar o verão ocupava o topo da lista. "Ir para casa" não seria sequer um termo apropriado para isso, uma vez que ele _nunca_ se sentia realmente em casa, nem mesmo quando criança. Sempre tinha a desconfortável e inegável sensação de que o lugar não era nada mais do que _A Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa dos Black_; uma casa, mas não _a sua_.

Não que fosse culpa da casa, mas sim das pessoas que a habitavam. As pessoas em cujo mundo ele tivera o imenso desprazer de ter nascido.

Para se ter uma idéia de o quão desconjuntado ele estava, seria bom citar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, na cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor. Após sentir o chapéu ser escorregado por sobre sua cabeça, o garoto- então com 11 anos- pôde ouvir murmúrios próximos à sua orelha de _"Oh não, mais um Black. Você é definitivamente material para Sonserina, mas... vejam só! __Mal posso acreditar!_ _É corajoso, é sim senhor, é nobre, é..." _até que descarregou-se das palavras. Talvez houvessem coisas que até mesmo chapeis devia manter em segredo.

Mas foi o grito de _"Grifinória!"_ que enfim provocou algo estranho no peito do jovem bruxo, algo como uma gigantesca rolha se soltando de uma garrafa num pulo explosivo, inundando-o com um sentimento ao mesmo tempo gratificante e assustador de rebeldia. Sirius nunca havia gostado de sua família, e mais: todas as suas gerações haviam estado na casa de Syltherin. Agora lá estava ele fazendo algo diferente; seus parentes ficariam furiosos...e ele não se importava.

Mas os Black sim.

Sua mãe havia gritado, excessiva e ofensivamente; seu pai tornara-se mais frio do que nunca ao receber a notícia e lhe desferira pungentes tapas nas costas; enquanto seu irmão Regulus permanecera quieto, mudo, mas muito, de uma maneira extrema e quase doentia, presunçoso e complacente.

Eram todos terríveis. E era exatamente por isso que, de maneira estranhamente proporcional, quanto mais sua família demonstrava desaprovação, mais o desejo provocativo de Sirius crescia. Até que a partir de certo ponto ele de alguma forma passou a _precisar_ manter aquilo, descobrindo o imenso prazer que sentia em mostrar-se diferente.

Pra começar, forrou o quarto com estandartes de Grifinória, pôsteres de mulheres trouxas usando somente biquínis minúsculos, imagens de motocicletas que eram seu principal desejo de consumo, além de uma fotografia recém tirada de todos os marotos- tomando o cuidado de lhes aplicar um feitiço adesivo permanente. Passou a se comportar cada vez com menos educação, o que foi bastante fácil já que ele sempre desprezara as etiquetas. Chegou enfim aos extremos, transformando aquela necessidade em meta, superando-se, acabando por sentir-se determinado a se tornar _o mais diferente possível_ de todos eles.

E eram justamente Tiago, Remo e Pedro os únicos que faziam aquela diferença possível. Seus amigos absolutamente excêntricos, que podiam se transformar em corço, lobo e rato; que não se importavam em ter de dividir o quarto com um jovem de gênio difícil que se transformava num cão babento; que não se importavam com o fato dele ser duplamente mais pirado do que todos eles. E Sirius adorava aquilo; adorava o fato dos marotos aceitarem suas maluquices, e é claro que ele também tomava parte em todos os impulsivos esquemas que Tiago maquinava; protegia Pedro de qualquer valentão que o ameaçasse e gastava horas jogando xadrez bruxo ou conversando com Remo.

Pensar sobre seu grupo era quase engraçado, principalmente quando ele refletia- ou tentava- sobre como, e de que inexplicável maneira eles tinham se tornado amigos.

Tiago possuía vários ancestrais trouxas, mas ambos os seus pais eram bruxos e haviam freqüentado a escola com os pais de Sirius, logo o nome _Black_ não havia soado nada agradável numa primeira vista, ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, onde os garotos se conheceram. Mas então o Chapéu Seletor colocou Tiago em Grifinória e este foi se alojar na mesa ainda a pouco ocupada por Sirius, sentando-se ao seu lado e sussurrando "Absolutamente excelente. Um Black em Grifinória, hã? Isso vai chocar o pessoal". E então sorriu, um sorrisinho satisfeito e pecaminoso, e Sirius sabia que acabara de encontrar a outra metade de seu cérebro, uma alma gêmea tão insana quanto a dele.

Pedro, por outro lado, vivia com sua mãe Trouxa e nunca ouvira falar dos Black. Ele estava simplesmente no dormitório, assistindo Tiago se distrair com seus Fogos-de-artifífico Filibuster. Quando um ousou escapar, mas foi agilmente recuperado em meio a estalidos, Pedro gargalhou e bateu palmas, congratulando e pedindo pra que ele fizesse de novo. A partir de então era somente natural que Pedro também acabasse como amigo, encorajando os garotos, que em troca lhe ajudariam com lições de casa ou lhe dariam conselhos em como se impor perante aqueles que o maltratassem.

Talvez fosse a inclusão de Remo que precisasse de maiores explicações. Ainda era um mistério pensar sobre porque eles haviam se aproximado logo no início. É claro que havia um outro mistério, já solucionado em seu segundo ano, sobre Remo ser um lobisomem. Sem dúvida fora exatamente aquilo que os havia aproximado e selado sua amizade de maneira definitiva, já que quando os garotos descobriram sobre a licantropia não o rejeitaram.

Remo era paciente e calmo, trazendo harmonia para o grupo. Já que ajudava Pedro com suas lições de casa arrecadara rapidamente sua simpatia; mas quando Tiago e Sirius agiam estupidamente, de tal maneira que poderiam se meter em sérias confusões, enquanto Pedro incentivava, Remo ficaria sentado onde estava, fingindo bravamente ler um livro enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas. Ele acabava cedendo vez por outra, obviamente, contanto que o tal plano não os ameaçasse com sérias conseqüências.

Em suma, aqueles quatro se davam de uma forma extraordinária, e era justamente quando se encontrava na companhia deles que Sirius conseguia realmente admitir que adorava sua vida.

Mas nada que é perfeito dura muito tempo, e agora lá estava ele, novamente erguendo os olhos nublados para aquela conhecida e desagradável imagem feminina. Ela apresentava a mesma aparência singular de sempre – seus cabelos negros caiam para fora do coque; suas roupas impecáveis haviam sido arranjadas ao redor do corpo delgado de uma maneira odiosa; no rosto fino saltava-lhe aqueles olhos selvagens; no canto na boca um cuspe anunciava que ela estaria gritando muito em breve...

Encontrando os olhos do filho, ela mergulhou para ele como uma ave de rapina pronta a atacar e agarrou seu pulso desferindo-lhe uma férrea pressão. Sirius mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo gosto de sangue.

- Oi, _mãe_.

-Venha. - ela disparou, fazendo um gesto para que Kreacher, o elfo doméstico que acabava de aparatar ao lado do rapaz, arrastasse as malas de Hogwarts.

Todos os anos era a mesma coisa; o escravo da família era quem ia buscar o estudante na estação, transformando suas bagagens numa chave de portal que os levava direto ao Largo Grimmauld- como uma forma de assegurar que o rapaz não escapasse. Com o pulso de Sirius ainda em suas garras, a mulher o arrastou para a entrada do hall, parando bruscamente para escutar em segredo alguns murmúrios do fiel e macabro elfo, que lhe contava com desgosto o que acabara de ver na estação de trem.

- Você.- ela sussurrou naquele seu tom terrível que usava antes de explodir num acesso de raiva - Ele viu você. Na plataforma. Você estava..._com eles_.

- O que?- Sirius disse da maneira mais insolente que pôde - Você quer dizer com outros alunos?

- Não. - ela chiou, a voz tremendo com muita raiva contida.

_Vamos._Sirius pensou subitamente._Vai logo. Liberte-se. Grite comigo. Faça isso._

-Você. - a mãe sibilou novamente- é uma desgraça! A companhia que mantém... - e então ela finalmente gritou, agora cuspes voando de sua boca enquanto ela crescia intimidante diante dele - Sangues-ruins! Amantes de sangues ruins! Abominações da raça bruxa! Meio-sangues nojentos! Mestiços asquerosos! Vermes sujos e estúpidos; criaturas abomináveis das noites e luas cheias-

-Como?- Sirius engasgou-se, incapaz de se controlar.

Ela pausou, agora o mirando de maneira aterrorizante. E então sorriu, um sorriso lento, frio e cruel.

- Um Sangue-Ruim, um mestiço e um Lobisomem, Sirius.- repetiu numa voz macia, fatal. - _Essa_ é a companhia que você escolheu.

O estômago de Sirius tornou-se uma pedra de gelo. Ela sabia. Sabia a real situação de Remo... mas ele não iria deixar aquele seu estado semi-inconsciente de terror transparecer.

-É.- disse num tom firme. -Essa é _exatamente_ a minha companhia, e eles são mil vezes mais limpos do que a sua laia de- mas ele se perdeu das palavras quando sua mãe, bruscamente, lhe estapeou o rosto:

- Algum dia - ela sussurrou com veneno- você vai acabar exatamente como sua prima Andrômeda.

"Andrômeda?" Sirius repetiu confuso, massageando o rosto recém marcado. Andrômeda era sua prima favorita, especialmente quando comparada às irmãs: Bellatrix era um ano mais velha que ele e se casaria com um homem absolutamente desprezível que atendia pelo nome de Rodolfo Lestrange; Narcisa era mais nova e já se falava que estaria prometida a Lucius Malfoy, um sonserino rico e poderoso graduado há alguns anos.

Os tios de Sirius haviam se esforçado a vida inteira para fazer de seus filhos _Blacks_exemplares; em outras palavras, péssimos indivíduos. Eles conseguiram fazer _mais do que o suficiente_ por Bellatrix, afinal de contas, uma vez que a garota parecia ter nascido com óbvias inclinações para as artes das trevas. Sirius se lembrava de quando, aos seis anos de idade, estava zunindo no primeiro andar da casa montado em sua vassoura...aquilo tinha incomodado a pequena Bella, que parada entre os degraus da escadaria focou os olhos perversos no primo e acabou incendiando sua vassoura, mal dando tempo para que ele se livrasse das chamas...enquanto o brinquedo tornou-se um montinho de cinzas, seu dono acabou com muitas queimaduras e hematomas.

Andrômeda era a próxima da prole, e parecia que todos aguardavam que a boa influencia de Bella acabasse orientando a irmã. Mas esta acabou enveredando para Corvinal, incluiu-se no time de Quadribol, conquistou três campeonatos seguidos para a casa de Rowena e havia confidenciado a Sirius que estava quase convencida em fugir de casa com Teodoro Tonks, um Lufa-Lufa filho de Trouxas. Diante de tamanha desonra, a terceira filha, Narcisa, havia crescido sob constante vigilância e atenção, influenciada por Bellatrix e mimada pelos pais. A loira acabou tornando-se perfeita, se projetando como uma típica e egoísta garota Sonserina.

Mas algo tinha acontecido com Andrômeda?

-Sim. - a mãe retrucou- É uma traidora do próprio sangue, Sirius, uma abominação para nossa nobre casa e tradicional linhagem. Aqui. - Ela recomeçou a caminhada, arrastando o filho pelo pulso ainda mais ferozmente- Deixe-me mostrar o que acontece com traidores.

Sirius foi arrastado para a Sala de Estar, um cômodo espaçoso e sombrio recoberto por tapeçarias. O estômago do bruxo afundou pesadamente quando sua mãe o guiou na direção da maior delas; uma imensa peça que se estendia por quase toda a parede; antiga, os detalhes apagados aqui e ali, mais ainda assim com um filamento dourado lustroso e brilhante...a mãe insistia que os elfos domésticos sempre limpassem aquele pedaço em particular, de tal maneira que o título estivesse sempre cintilando, destacando-se – _A Nobre e Mais Antiga Mansão Black, Toujours Pur._ Sirius não compreendia uma palavra em francês, exceto aquela única frase; o lema da família Black- sempre pura, puríssima, mais pura do que seu rabinho Almofadinhas.

Eles estavam enfrente à tapeçaria. A mulher o empurrou de joelhos de tal maneira que ele ficasse no nível intermediário da Árvore Genealógica. Bem diante de seus olhos pôde ler os nomes de seus pais com traçados dourados descendo verticalmente para o seu próprio e o de Regulus. Nada parecia fora do normal. Sirius espiou os traços da direita; os bordados dourados conectando o nome de sua mãe ao de seus tios, estes que seguiam para os nomes bordados de Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcisa.

- Er...- ele fez, agora espiando a mãe. Imediatamente desejou não ter feito aquilo: a bruxa possuía um brilho assassino nos olhos e fitava com fervor o nome da prima favorita do adolescente.

Nas profundezas de sua mente Sirius se lembrou de um verão quente há três anos: ele estava sentado em sua cama com Andrômeda esticada no chão, mirando o teto do quarto. _Minha mãe é maluca _ele se lembrava de ter dito, apático, tentando resgatar uma conversa para poupá-los daquele tédio interminável que os dois dividiam juntos. _Aham,_ ela retrucou aérea. _Terrivelmente maluca. Tem todas aquelas manias de Puro-Sangue... Vem de muitos cruzamentos híbridos, Siri. Está destinada a ser assim._ Ela então notou o olhar alarmado do jovem e sorriu, acrescentando; _Não se preocupe. Isso acontece em algumas gerações; mas você estará salvo._

"Salvo de mim mesmo" ele havia refletido "Mas nunca salvo de minha mãe...".

A mulher ainda fitava o nome de Andrômeda de maneira predatória, fazendo com que Sirius, um tanto desconfortável, se lembrasse de Aluado naqueles seus primeiros segundos em que ainda era incapaz de se lembrar que Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Pontas eram seus amigos.

- Você sabe...- começou a mulher -o que vai fazer Andrômeda?

- Vai se formar em Hogwarts, eu suponho. - disse ele- Conseguir um emprego.

A mãe voltou os olhos maníacos para Sirius. _"Conseguir um emprego?"_ repetiu desdenhosa, e então gargalhou, uma risada longa e sem alegria que fez a parte de trás do pescoço do jovem se arrepiar.

-Garoto estúpido; ela vai se casar.

O estômago do outro se afundou ainda mais. Ela iria se casar!

- Com quem?

- Um Sangue Ruim imundo. - a mãe contou rispidamente.

Ela iria se casar com Ted Tonks! Ela realmente havia os enfrentado; foi enfrente e seguiu seus instintos.

- Bom pra ela. - ele disse em tom audível antes que pudesse pensar melhor.

Sua mãe ainda sorria de maneira maquiavélica. "Traidores malditos" ela informou "não mais se encaixam ao nome Black" e então puxou sua varinha para fora das vestes casualmente, apontando para as letras flutuantes da tapeçaria e murmurando "_Incendium_".

Um jato de luz, um som precipitado, um estalido tímido e o cheiro de tecido queimado. Subitamente não havia nada ali além de um pequeno e arredondado buraco chamuscado onde o nome de Andrômeda costumava estar.

Sirius piscou alarmado para a mãe:

-O que você fez?

Ela lhe lançou mais um daqueles sorrisos de perfurar a carne:

- Dei um retoque na nossa tapeçaria, querido. - e então se inclinou mais para perto, alcançando novamente o pulso do filho com um aperto maldoso - Lembre-se disso. Nunca se torne uma desgraça para o nome dos Black. - Ela endireitou-se novamente, puxando-o com violência para que ficasse de pé -Agora venha. Vamos avisar seu pai que você está em casa.

"Certo" ele murmurou por entre dentes travados.

A mãe atravessou o Hall com Sirius em seu encalço, arrastando-o escadas acima, topando com as cabeças decapitadas e empalhadas dos elfos, passando pela porta de seu próprio quarto e pelo de Regulus, seguindo para o fim do corredor e subindo mais um lance para o escritório do marido. A mulher bateu acentuadamente na porta de madeira, intensificando o aperto no filho.

Um hematoma no pulso, uma dor pungente no rosto esbofeteado, lábios cortados e muita fúria sufocada - oh sim, Sirius havia definitivamente retornado para a Mansão Black.

Antes que o pai de Sirius pudesse se dar conta das batidas, a Senhora Black escancarou a porta, arremessou o garoto para dentro e bateu com força atrás dele, deixando-o parado na entrada.

A única coisa boa em relação ao Senhor Black é que pelo menos com ele era possível manter um diálogo descente. Depois de passar alguns momentos com a mãe desvairada estar na presença do homem era quase um alívio, apesar do pai sempre arranjar uma maneira sinistra de distorcer a lógica e transformá-la em algo horroroso.

E seu estúdio era mesmo algo horrivelmente lógico. Tudo fora revestido por madeira de carvalho, de tal forma que o ambiente permanecia escuro mesmo com o sol de verão flamejando através das cortinas de veludo vinho, estas que cobriam as imensas janelas que iam do teto ao chão- como acontecia naquele momento. Prateleiras de livros forravam os dois lados do aposento; livros grossos e pesados com capas de couro já desgastadas, livros rudes que se ameaçavam e sussurravam entre si como faziam aqueles da Área Restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Nos fundos do aposento, sobre um puído carpete que havia sido magnífico no passado, estava a escrivaninha de carvalho, situada por entre as duas janelas mais largas. O pai gostava de sentar-se atrás daquela mesa, como fazia agora, e olhar profundamente para quem quer que fosse que estivesse entrando no escritório. Ele acreditava que fazendo aquilo transmitia uma maior impressão, parecendo mais imponente, quase majestoso.

O rapaz nunca daria ao homem a satisfação de saber, mas sim, aquilo _realmente_ o fazia parecer mais impressivo.

-Sirius. - ele disse numa voz fria e composta. Sirius odiava aquela voz. Ela soava exatamente igual à dele próprio quando estava realmente irritado e se esforçava ao máximo para se impedir de gritar. -Entre. - É claro, uma vez que o jovem já estava no estúdio, _entre_ queria realmente dizer _venha até minha mesa._

Sirius caminhou devagar, passando pelos horríveis livros que sussurravam de suas estantes. Quando alcançou o pai, o maroto simplesmente parou e olhou para uma das janelas atrás da escrivaninha, encarando atentamente os tediosos topos de telhados de Londres. Ele podia sentir o pai analisando-o, notando o sangue nos lábios, o hematoma no pulso, a marca vermelha no rosto.

-Essa não. - este disse, soando quase divertido- O que foi que você fez para ofender a sua mãe com tanta rapidez?

Tomando um profundo e estremecido suspiro, Sirius o olhou. Odiava seu pai mais do que odiava sua voz, exatamente porque ele aparentava ser exatamente o que o rapaz achava que se tornaria aos quarenta. Eles eram dolorosamente parecidos, exceto pelo fato do homem usar seus cabelos curtos e assentados; Sirius aparara os seus para causar uma boa impressão em seus exames finais, mas estes cresciam rápida e desordenadamente, de tal maneira que o rapaz deixava-os elegantes por sobre os olhos, tentando parecer o mais diferente possível do homem à sua frente.

- Eu não fiz nada. - contou. - Eu a encontrei com Kreacher logo depois de me despedir dos meus amigos. Ela só... não tem o mesmo gosto que o meu.

O rosto do homem torceu-se num sorriso inesperado, um daqueles sorrisos extremamente carismáticos que são imediatamente agradáveis e indignos de confiança. Sirius sempre tentava não sorrir daquela maneira.

-Entendo.- o pai murmurou. - A companhia que você mantém, Sirius...Quem é mesmo aquele seu amigo? Potter?

- É isso mesmo.

"Potter, Potter", o homem repetiu, pronunciando o nome quase como se este fosse uma intrigante espécie de inseto.

- Ele teria alguns antepassados Trouxas, não teria?

- Ambos os pais dele são bruxos. - disse o rapaz, hesitando por um momento e acrescentando - não que isso faça alguma diferença.

O pai de Sirius riu debochado, satirizando aquele comentário.

-Ah, sim, claro. E seus outros amigos? Quais são os nomes?

Sirius não queria dizer, e acabou até mesmo abrindo a boca para negar-se a falar, isso antes de cruzar os olhos com a varinha que estava a poucos alcances das pontas dos dedos do bruxo, que o mirava daquela maneira simultaneamente fria e educada. Com a garganta repentinamente seca, disse "Pedro Pettigrew e Remo Lupin, _pai_".

O outro sorriu brilhantemente:

- Pettigrew... Ah... er, nascido-Trouxa.

- Acho que sim. - disse Sirius, inquieto. Detestava aqueles interrogatórios, assim como detestava ter que ficar parado por tanto tempo. - A mãe dele é Trouxa, pelo menos. O pai está morto. Pedro não fala muito sobre ele.

- Ah. E o outro? Lupin?- o bruxo disse macio, perscrutando o filho com os olhos. Ajustando a cabeça pensativamente para um lado, completou - Sua mãe alega que o garoto seja um lobisomem. Isso é verdade?

Sirius baixou a vista para a varinha do pai mais uma vez. Ainda estava muito próxima de seu alcance. Forçando as palavras a saírem, finalizou um "É".

- Hmm.- o pai sorriu. - Certamente o melhor de seus amigos, já que foi bastante deturpado.- Ele então juntou os dedos numa concha. - Mas são todos grifinórios. Me diga, Sirius; você marca muitos pontos para Grifinória?.

- Só a média.- contou ele sincero. Quaisquer que fossem os pontos que Sirius conquistasse com suas habilidades, afinal, ele e Tiago fariam questão de perder com suas freqüentes detenções.

- Ao menos você não é o _modelo_ grifinório, então.- concluiu o pai, ainda sorrindo apesar de ter dito 'modelo' da mesma forma que a esposa diria 'escória'. - Ainda assim, Sirius, devo confessar que estou desapontado, especialmente diante do que Regulus acabou de fazer. - Ele pausou, obviamente esperando que o rapaz perguntasse que ato grandioso seu irmão de quinze anos tinha feito daquela vez. Diante do teimoso silêncio de Sirius, no entanto, o homem prosseguiu - Tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar a frase _a ovelha negra da família_? Essa metáfora parece se aplicar a você, Sirius, apesar de no seu caso- ele então gargalhou, uma gargalhada profunda, beirando em sinistra - nós devíamos chamá-lo de a ovelha _branca_da família Black, não é?

- Não precisa me chamar de realmente nada. - murmurou o outro um tanto frio.

O pai gentilmente tamborilou os dedos da mão direita sobre a mesa.

- Não, suponho que não. Afinal de contas, você torna-se algo insignificante comparado ao nosso querido Regulus. - Ele mais uma vez jogou o peso para trás, apoiando-se na cadeira enquanto ainda perscrutava o estudante. – Será que você já ouviu falar sobre a ascensão de nosso Lorde?

- Que lorde?

Com um sorriso perverso, o bruxo respondeu:

- Um homem muito poderoso que está se auto-intitulando de _O Lorde das Trevas_. Apenas uma formalidade, saiba você, apenas um título. Seu real propósito, percebe, é limpar o mundo mágico.

O estômago de Sirius sucumbiu mais uma vez. Mas é claro; ao longo dos últimos anos havia existido rumores suficientes sobre um certo alguém que se nomeava O Lorde das Trevas, e apesar de ter caído como tópico de piadas desnecessárias e agora fosse somente discutido em tom de seriedade e receio, em conversas silenciosas e amedrontadas, para Sirius a coisa nunca soara como algo _real_. Ouvir as palavras dos lábios do pai meio que solidificou o fato. "Limpar?" repetiu, rouco.

- Certamente. - disse o pai - Ele pretende montar uma sociedade de sangue-puro, assim como propunha seu grande ancestral Salazar Syltherin. Nascidos-Trouxas não tem lugar no nosso mundo, nem aqueles com o sangue estragado. Aqueles que guardam um sentimento nada natural de afeição aos Trouxas vão ser ensinados e punidos da mesma maneira. - O sorriso do bruxo era imutável, mas agora parecia menos condescende e mais ambicioso à medida que ele explicava seu brilhante futuro.

Sirius sentia-se enjoado.

- Então... Pedro é nascido-Trouxa. O que vai acontecer com ele?

- Banido de nossa sociedade.

- Tiago?

- Igualmente.

Náusea crescia nos fundos da garganta do rapaz.

- E quanto ao Remo?

O pai deu de ombros:

- Como um lobisomem, ele também está manchado. Tenho certeza que nosso Lorde seria capaz de arranjar... utilidades para ele.

Sirius tropeçou alguns passos para trás. "Eu-" sussurrou "E-eu tenho que -" ele precisava desesperadamente se afastar daquele homem, que agora tinha absoluta certeza ser tão louco quanto sua mãe.

Por um momento o pai simplesmente o admirou. Então acrescentou:

- Nosso Lorde tem um grupo de seguidores leais e confiáveis, a quem ele chama de Comensais da Morte. Regulus foi recentemente aceito como novo membro. – Ele sorriu em satisfação diante do olhar surpreso de Sirius, concluindo– Você está dispensado.

Sirius zuniu para fora.

Uma vez estando na relativa segurança de seu quarto, ele simplesmente se deixou cair sobre a imensa cama, olhando ao redor. O que deveria fazer?

Ele sempre soube que sua família não era das mais agradáveis. Sabia que possuíam artefatos das Trevas espalhados por toda a casa, e sim, eles gostavam de lhe bater com freqüência... mas apoiar um sangrento _holocausto_?

Se Regulus se alistara as tendências de um homem insano que pretendia promover um genocídio, qual seria sua real motivação? Estaria ele sendo literalmente empurrado pela família, pressionado pela irracionalidade da mãe e pela crueldade do pai? Se ao menos Sirius pudesse fazer o irmão resgatar algum juízo...

Decidido, se pôs subitamente de pé e deixou o quarto, atravessando o corredor e ignorando os gritos de Phineas Nigellus, o quadro de seu tataravô que, assim como tantos outros, espiavam-no ao passar perguntando aonde ia. Alcançando a porta do irmão, bateu "Regulus? Sou eu".

Ao ouvir a voz conhecida, o mais novo entreabriu a porta e piscou para ele, surpreso. Sirius também ficou um pouco espantado; não via Regulus há bastante tempo. Depois de ter sido sorteado para Grifinória, raramente topava com o irmão a não em segmentos de dois meses cada ano, quando os dois raramente se viam nas férias de verão. A última vez que o vira lembrava-se dele mais baixo, magro, com treze anos de idade. Agora estava mais alto, os cabelos menos esparsos, sua estrutura menos afilada, mas ainda assim aparentando ser o mesmo. Regulus parecia-se muito mais com a mãe; possuía o mesmo olhar levemente aflito, quase atormentado, apesar de no caso dele a imagem ser de alguém mais mentalmente equilibrado.

- Sirius?- exclamou em surpresa. - Você está em casa?

- Até voltar as aulas. - retrucou - Olha; será que eu posso entrar?

Regulus deu de ombro e aumentou a abertura da porta. Sirius deu apenas alguns passos enfrente, torcendo os lábios para o contraste que fazia aquela decoração verde-prata comparada ao seu quarto grifinório. Notou o retrato do irmão e do time de quadribol de sua casa, da qual o garoto era o jovem apanhador. Distraindo os olhos na janela, através da qual podia ter mais uma visão dos telhados de Londres, preparou o que dizer. Ao virar-se enfim para o irmão, já disposto a falar, seus olhos caíram sobre um montinho de vestes negras drapejadas no final da cama. Descansando no topo do traje estava uma estranha máscara branca.

- O que é isso?

Regulus empinou-se orgulhosamente:

- São as vestes de um Comensal da Morte, os fiéis seguidores do nosso Lorde, e esses aqui são meus.

Sirius olhou para ele. Os olhos do irmão cintilavam com o mesmo brilho orgulhoso que o maroto vira nos olhos do pai, e sua face estava iluminada com a mesma convicção.

-Então - disse enfim, sarcasticamente - você vai fazer todo seu nobre e ilustre trabalho por detrás de uma _máscara_, hein?

As narinas tornaram-se brancas, assim como sempre ficavam quando era importunado. Regulus retrucou:

- Isso é coisa muito confidencial, Sirius. Não questione nosso Lorde.

Cuidadosamente, tentando não tocar aqueles desprezíveis trajes negros, Sirius alojou-se despreocupadamente na cama do irmão:

- Certo, não vou mais questionar seu _Todo-Poderoso-Lorde-das-Trevas._ Saquei. - Puxando os joelhos para perto do queixo ele considerou Regulus, que se sentia visivelmente afrontado e tateava sua varinha, ainda assim não muito ameaçador, as juntas das mãos esbranquiçadas. - Então, Regulus, já ouviu falar de Hitler?

- Quem?

- Suponho que não. - disse Sirius num tom de superioridade. - Afinal de contas, História Trouxa _nunca_ poderia nos afetar, poderia?

- Poupe-me do sarcasmo. - Regulus grunhiu - e vá direto ao assunto sobre esse imundo Trouxa Hitless ou sei lá.

- Hitler. - Sirius corrigiu - e ao menos uma vez você está certo sobre a parte do _imundo_. Muito bem. - As mãos de Regulus apertaram-se contra sua varinha, e Almofadinhas decidiu não pressionar mais, acrescentando rapidamente - E suponho que você já tenha ouvido falar de Grindelwald.

- É claro. - Regulus escarneceu. - Grindelwald foi um grande bruxo das Trevas que agiu por volta dos anos de 1930 e 40, na Alemanha, derrotado por Dumbledore em 1945. O que isso tudo tem haver?

- Então eu acredito que você tenha prestado atenção suficiente na sua _aulinha_ para escutar que ele ajudou um alemão Trouxa. - disse Sirius, agora mais agilmente, tentando manter a atenção do irmão. Este ainda o mirava desdenhosamente, mas pelo menos parecia estar escutando. - Grindelwald ajudou Hitler. Eu não sei se Grindelwald tinha alguma vendeta contra judeus, mas ele encorajou Hitler a começar o holocausto enquanto ambos tentavam conquistar a Europa. Hitler desapareceu quando Grindelwald foi derrotado e então os Trouxas venceram uma Guerra contra _dois _inimigos.

Regulus rolou os olhos:

-Obrigado, querido irmão, pela lição de História. Agora, seu ponto?

- Seu lorde - prosseguiu Sirius devagar, como se o outro fosse um débil-mental – tem algum tipo de vendeta contra qualquer um que não seja puro-sangue. Nós estamos encorajando um maldito holocausto aqui, Regulus! Mesmo que ele diga agora que só quer se livrar deles na sociedade bruxa, se pessoas suficientes o escutarem, ele pode acabar envenenado por poder e-

- Você está errado. - Regulus interrompeu rispidamente, parecendo nervoso - Cala a boca, Sirius, você está sendo muito alarmista. - Ele então agarrou o pulso do irmão exatamente onde a mãe havia marcado antes, e enquanto Sirius mordia os lábios para sufocar a dor, Regulus o empurrou para fora do quarto e bateu a porta logo em seguida.

"Droga!" sussurrou Almofadinhas, fazendo com pesar o caminho de volta ao próprio quarto.

_"Eu tenho a pior merda de família na História do universo!"_ pensou friamente enquanto se atirava novamente sobre a cama. Seu rosto queimava no lugar onde sua mãe o tinha estapeado; em seus lábios mordicados apurava-se o gosto de sangue enquanto seu pulso palpitava. Ele fechou os olhos com força enquanto esforçava-se ao máximo para agir de acordo com a idade. Quando uma lágrima quente arranjou um jeito de espremer seu caminho por entre suas pálpebras, ele a apanhou rapidamente antes que ela tocasse seu travesseiro. Estava incrivelmente gelada depois de ele a ter sentido tão quente contra seu rosto. Sirius a secou enraivecido, dobrou os joelhos, cruzou os braços sobre o corpo, e finalmente se entregou a um sono leve e perturbado.

Foi acordado por algo cutucando suas costelas com uma insistência surpreendente. Extremamente irritado, abriu os olhos para se deparar com um par de olhos salientes espetados no feio rostinho marrom do elfo favorito de sua mãe. Notando que tinha o acordado, o nauseante rosto do servo cortou-se num meio sorrisinho lunático:

-Olá, senhor. - guinchou alegremente- Madame queria o senhor acordado há meia hora atrás. Madame vai ficar _muito_ desapontada com o senhor.- concluiu soltando risadinhas desagradáveis diante de tal possibilidade.

- Ela me quer aonde?- o outro disparou impaciente, a voz rouca por causa do sono.

- Na Sala de Jantar. - Kreacher cacarejou- Oh sim, Mestre e Madame estão ambos descontentes...- e então saltitou para fora do quarto, ainda cacarejando.

Suspirando, Sirius se levantou, bateu nas vestes amarrotadas e marchou escada-abaixo.

No momento em que chegou à Sala de Jantar, ele sabia que havia algo errado. O lustre do lugar estava incandescente com as velas acesas, e diante daquela iluminação Sirius pôde ver sua família ao redor da mesa. A prataria havia sido retirada, mas migalhas de pão sinalizavam que ou ele havia perdido o jantar, ou sua família não tinha se preocupado em lhe preparar alguma refeição. Sua mãe estava sentada na ponta da mesa, rigidamente ereta, fitando-o com seus largos olhos selvagens e um horrível sorriso no rosto. Regulus estava de pé atrás dela, segurando o encosto da cadeira, as juntas dos dedos ainda brancas e um sorriso levemente desesperado também postado em seu rosto. Seus olhos tremularam em busca dos olhos do irmão mais velho num movimento ligeiro, para então se arremessarem na direção do pai. Sirius seguiu seu olhar e encontrou o rosto fixo do homem. Este estava absolutamente frio e insensível. Era o único que não sorria, o que realmente era um mau sinal, já que além de tudo ele batia a varinha contra a palma da mão com destreza.

Sirius engoliu dolorosamente. "Que foi?" sussurrou, fazendo uma nota mental para manter a voz ligeiramente mais alta da próxima vez.

- Regulus. - disse o pai num tom gelado - me informou sobre sua insubordinação.

- _Insubordinação?-_ repetiu incrédulo, agora olhando para Regulus. Mas seu irmão recusou seu olhar. Sirius então mirou a mãe, cujo sorriso crescera ainda mais, e novamente o pai, que ainda o considerava com extrema frieza. - Do que você está falando?

- Acredito que lhe contei hoje cedo sobre o Lorde das Trevas. - disse o homem refletidamente. - Se você não for tão burro para já ter esquecido isso, talvez se lembre de ter falado para Regulus que nosso Lorde é cruel e seu irmão estúpido?

- Eu não disse... - ele começou, mas as palavras morreram em sua língua. Apesar de não ter dito _exatamente_ aquilo, certamente deixara implícito. Ele ergueu a cabeça em tom desafiante. - É. Me lembro sim. E daí?

Seu pai agora sorria, um sorriso lento, carismático, e muito, muito maldoso.

- Tamanha desobediência não será mais tolerada. - sentenciou com uma calma mortal, batendo sua varinha mais intensamente contra a palma.

Sirius respirou profundamente, lutando contra uma risada histérica que subia por sua garganta, tentando controlar as marteladas de seu coração.

- Eu...- ele começou, mas aquilo sequer soou como um sussurrou audível. Limpando a garganta, falou agora clara e deliberadamente - _Não. Estou. Nem. Aí._

Seu pai balançou a cabeça levemente para o lado, contemplando aquela resposta. Sirius viu, como se fosse em câmera lenta, quando ele ergueu a varinha e apontou para seu peito, ordenando tão casualmente quanto alguém que comenta sobre o tempo, _"__Crucio__"._

De repente, o tabefe que a mãe tinha lhe dado e o batimento de seu pulso pareceram irrelevantes. Sirius lembrava-se vagamente de ter frisado para si mesmo, várias e repetidas vezes, na medida em que seus joelhos se rendiam levando seu corpo ao chão, enroscando-se num vago esforço para impedir a dor, que ele _não_ iria gritar. Ele _não_ iria se lamentar, _não_ iria dar aquela satisfação ao pai.

Talvez tivesse mordido os lábios uma quarta vez tentando sufocar seus gritos, mas depois de sentir-se extremamente quente e absurdamente frio, depois de ser esfaqueado diversas vezes por facas invisíveis, depois de sofrer movimentos espasmódicos por todo o corpo e câimbras brutais por todas as partes, depois de sentir-se tonto como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado, nauseado com tanta dor, Sirius meio que perdeu a noção do pensamento- de tal forma que quando finalmente percebeu que estava gritando não se importava mais com o que sua família iria pensar... Morrer, agora, certamente teria sido um imenso alívio.

Algum último pedacinho perdido de sua mente observou, com fria indiferença, que qualquer bruxo que tivesse o menor senso de decência teria parado a tortura naquele exato instante; mas seu pai não era decente e a dor excruciante prosseguia, sem descanso, sem parar. Com um estremecimento de terror que superou o sofrimento, ele sentiu seu corpo começar a se rebelar contra a maldição, começando a se render, apagando-se lentamente. O rapaz então percebeu que afinal de contas _não queria_ morrer...

E então parou.

Ainda de olhos fechados, o rosto comprimido contra o carpete empoeirado, Sirius foi voltando a si. Seus pulmões estavam famintos por goles de ar; ele respirava desesperadamente contra a dor pontiaguda que perfurava seu peito a cada contração. Transpirava. Seu corpo inteiro estava tão comprimido que ele estava incapaz de se mover, enquanto um miasma vermelho causava uma vertigem diante de seus olhos...

Depois de um momento pôde registrar vozes.

"Ele está vivo?" perguntou Regulus.

"Oh sim, isso foi apenas uma lição. Venha querido..." passos contornaram seu corpo, seguindo para fora do aposento. Seu pai murmurou baixinho para ele ao passar "É mesmo uma pena eu ter sido obrigado a forçar algum juízo em você. Que isso sirva de lição, Sirius" e o chutou forte, acertando seu estômago. O rapaz permaneceu ali, contorcido, esforçando-se para respirar e tentando não pensar. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade e um instante, ele caiu num profundo e sonhado silêncio...

Acordou no escuro, ainda encolhido no carpete, cada pedacinho seu horrivelmente dolorido enquanto uma voz muito bem vinda ressoava em sua cabeça _"Se você quiser, será sempre bem vindo em minha casa"._ Mas é claro! Estava absurdamente óbvio!

Ele iria fugir. Iria seguir as palavras de Tiago e deixaria para sempre a tão _Nobilíssima e Mais Antiga Casa dos Black_.

Muitas bruxas e bruxos manifestam magia pela primeira vez quando sob pressão ou dominados por grande emoção. A varinha de um bruxo o ajuda a canalizar essa magia, mas se pressionado, com ou sem ela, o bruxo pode ser capaz de executá-la. Tal magia, apesar de na maioria das vezes ser involuntária, pode ser canalizada caso o desejo e foco do feiticeiro forem fortes o suficiente.

_Vamos lá._ Ele pensou, agarrando-se firmemente àquelas palavras. _Eu preciso disso. Vamos lá._"Luz!".

Em meio à escuridão de seu quarto ele viu sua varinha crescer com uma branca e intensa irradiação. Respirando aliviado, ergueu-a acima de seu malão, vasculhando-o. Livros de Feitiços. Ingredientes de Poções. Comidinhas de coruja para Oliver, a corujinha minúscula de Tiago. Um álbum. Um Espelho Comunicante. Peças de uniforme, alguns com minúsculos pêlos de cão infiltrados na lã. Sua vida inteira estava exatamente ali, naquele malão. Tudo que ele precisaria para sobreviver até se graduar em Hogwarts.

Se apenas conseguisse fazer a voz funcionar...

_"Accio_" ordenou, rouco, apontando para a vassoura. Ela veio zunindo até ele, que a agarrou com fraqueza, xingando-se mentalmente enquanto torcia o tronco por cima do estômago vazio, parando alguns momentos para respirar.

- O que o Senhor está fazendo?- indagou uma voz furtiva, educada, surgindo atrás dele.

O rapaz se virou com um audível engasgo. "Kreacher!" rosnou, só então se lembrando que o elfo podia aparatar, o que significava que a porta trancada não servira para muita coisa. Excelente. O que faria com aquela criaturinha prostrada diante de sua cama, jogando olhos desconfiados de sua varinha para a mala e desta de volta para ele com algo muito parecido a _compreensão_brotando no rosto? "Kreacher" Sirius repetiu "saia daqui".

- O Senhor está fugindo.- Kreacher murmurou. -Isso não vai dar. Não vai dar mesmo. Mestre ficará muito descontente; também vai quebrar o pobre coração de Madame.

- Ela não tem um.- ele disparou ao elfo doméstico, ainda ocupado em organizar seus pertences.

Kreacher agora sacudia a cabeça, abanando as largas orelhas.

- É somente o dever de Kreacher, senhor, contar ao Mestre e à Madame o que o senhor está fazendo.

- Não, não faça... – começou, antes de ocorrer-lhe que se estava fugindo de casa _nunca mais_ teria que se preocupar com o que o asqueroso elfo pensava dele. Como se desse de ombros mentalmente, apontou a varinha na direção do servo, cujos olhinhos se arregalaram, subitamente em pânico... "_Petrificus totalus_!".

O elfo doméstico despencou no chão, duro como uma tábua, rolando logo em seguida e ficando de costas. Sirius sentiu um repentino desejo de chutá-lo, ou ainda de dizer-lhe algum insulto, isso antes de se lembrar da voz do pai, murmurando _que isso sirva de lição pra você_ adicionando aquele chute esmagador nas costelas... Não, ele não seria como seu pai.

Mirou o elfo por alguns instantes antes de se virar e bater na mala com a ponta da varinha, murmurando o feitiço que a transformaria numa Chave de Portal capaz de transportá-lo diretamente de seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld para a frente da casa de Tiago em Wiltshire, número 144, Odocoileus Court. Apesar de todos os feitiços postos pelo seu pai ao redor da mansão, aquilo pareceu funcionar. Era a mesma coisa que faziam todos os anos para trazê-lo de volta de Kings Cross, afinal de contas. Ele então deu uma última olhada ao redor.

Viu seu armário, sua larga cama com seu tablado de madeira talhada recostada na parede- esta coberta com tantos pôsteres que mal se notava o revestimento verde-acinzentado, fato que causou um último sorriso triunfante nos lábios do jovem. Passando os olhos pela audaciosa decoração, ele enfim se despediu de seus estandartes grifinórios, das diversas ilustrações de motocicletas trouxas e, principalmente, agora com um aperto fulminante no peito, das milhares de garotas trouxas expostas em biquínis curtíssimos, posando para ele.

Por fim, Sirius fitou demoradamente a única fotografia bruxa em sua cabeceira: a dos quatro marotos apoiados um no braço do outro, gargalhando para a câmera.

E foi com um repentino impulso, encorajado pela imagem, que Sirius agarrou-se à Chave de Portal...

Um momento depois o mundo solidificou-se, e ele colidiu num espinhoso tapete de porta onde se lia um alegre _Bem Vindo!_ cercado por pegadinhas bordadas, iluminado pela fraca luz da madrugada. Ele se pegou sorrindo de leve. Era muito a cara de Tiago, pensou, ter um meigo porém ridículo tapete de entrada.

E então teve tempo para somente mais um pensamento, _Oh não, de novo não_, antes que o mundo se tornasse preto diante de seus olhos, fazendo-o colidir nas escadarias dos Potter, sentindo-se gelado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando voltou a si, ele não estava mais caído na porta de entrada da casa de tijolos vermelhos, uma plaqueta de bronze com os números 144 sobre sua cabeça; tampouco estava de volta aos cômodos horrivelmente escuros do Largo Grimmauld; nem mesmo em Hogwarts, piscando assustado após mais um pesadelo- aliás, estava muito mais desorientado na atual situação.

Encontrava-se num quarto espaçoso revestido por um papel de parede amarelado, numa larga cama com um acolchoado de xadrez azul, a cabeça deitada no travesseiro macio, raios de sol flamejando através da janela aberta, as cortinas esvoaçando com a brisa, sons de pássaros chilreando do lado de fora. Ele piscou, perturbado.

"Sirius!" alguém exclamou, extremamente aliviado.

Ele virou a cabeça na direção da voz e viu Tiago, sentado numa cadeira de vime branco ao lado da cama, segurando um _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ de cabeça para baixo.

-Tiago?- perguntou, a voz saindo num sussurro arranhado e rouco.

Os olhos de Tiago cintilavam suspeitosamente claros quando ele perguntou numa voz um tanto trêmula:

-O que diabos aconteceu com você? Noite passada lá pelas cinco da manhã minha mãe desceu para pegar o relatório matinal para o St. Mungos quando ela ouviu uma pancada do lado de fora. Foi ver o que era, sabe, e era sua mala, cara, que bateu contra a porta. Foi sorte sua ter batido aliás, porque minha mãe disse...- Tiago, que estivera falando rapidamente, de repente perdeu a meada e voltou com uma voz agora rouca -..disse que você estava...- e então desistiu, incapaz de terminar, secando os olhos apressadamente com a ponta dos dedos enquanto os óculos caiam de lado. Ele os ajustou, parecendo embaraçado. Prosseguiu - Minha mãe trabalha para o St. Mungos, sabe.

O outro assentiu, tentou falar, tossiu, e forçou novamente:

-Aham, me lembro de você ter dito.

Sorrindo trêmulo,Tiago pigarreou:

- Enfim, minha mãe te concertou de todo jeito, sua boca tava sangrando, seu pulso tava meio, er... e ela disse que quando você acordasse seus músculos já teriam relaxado.- Ele pausou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, e adicionou hesitante - Minha mãe disse... parece que você esteve sob efeito do _Cruciatus_.

Sirius assentiu, mudo.

Tiago mordeu os lábios:

- Diabos! Quem–?

- Meu pai. - disse o outro macio. Sentindo-se mais disposto, apesar do olhar alarmado do amigo, começou a se soerguer e enfim sentou-se na cama. Tiago o espiava.

-Olha. - disse finalmente - Acho que seria bom te dar alguns fluidos. Quer que eu te traga um chá? Uma sopa?

- Uma sopa, sim.- respondeu, acrescentando rapidamente -Obrigado.

Tiago se levantou num pulo, mas antes que se precipitasse para fora Sirius exclamou um "Espere!" que o fez virar imediatamente.

- Eu vou com você.

-Mas...

-Já me levantei, Pontas.- teimou Sirius erguendo-se agilmente enquanto ignorava uma rápida vertigem que castigara sua visão. Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar contrariado antes que ambos se precipitassem para a porta, onde Sirius mais uma vez o chamou -Er, sobre ficar aqui na sua casa...

- Claro Almofadinhas, pelo tempo que precisar – cortou Tiago, sorrindo. Sirius sorriu de volta.

O casal Potter demonstrou imediata surpresa ao ver Sirius descer as escadas. A mãe de Tiago deixou que o suco de laranja que a jarra encantada lhe servia caísse para fora do copo, enquanto o marido baixou o Profeta Diário de tal maneira que o jornal acabou mergulhando em suas torradas com geléia.

-Tiago!- exclamou a médibruxa, contornando a mesa enquanto caminhava na direção dos garotos -Não era para acordá-lo! Seu amigo precisa descansar.

- Eu já estou bem, senhora Potter, obrigado.- adiantou Sirius com um sorriso, tentando mostrar-se sadio.

- Ele está com fome, mãe.- contou Tiago com urgência, desvencilhando a atenção da bruxa.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a mãe apressou-se em ajeitar Sirius numa cadeira ao lado do marido e a soterrá-lo com praticamente todas as travessas da mesa, murmurando que ele precisava desesperadamente se reabastecer.

A mãe de Tiago era uma mulher um tanto agitada, mas afável, agradável nas maneiras e na conversação. Quando comparada à sua, que poderia ser considerada bonita não fosse pelo rosto constantemente contorcido e aborrecido, a Sra. Potter parecia uma adolescente. Emanava jovialidade, apesar de já estar na fase final de seus trinta. Usava óculos de meia lua por sobre o nariz delicado; os cabelos negros e lisos ela amarrava somente para ir trabalhar, e quando o fazia ganhava um ar mais sério e prático, muito parecido com a expressão que adotava quando chamava a atenção do filho.

O senhor Potter era também o extremo oposto do pai de Sirius. Sua serenidade nunca representava uma ameaça, mas muito pelo contrário; a calma ao falar e o sorriso bondoso transmitiam segurança e conforto. Um tanto infantil, o homem gostava de fazer piadas e muitas vezes não continha uma gargalhada gostosa perante as traquinagens do filho, o que lhe arrecadava olhares mortíferos da mulher. Sirius também sabia que era dele que o amigo herdara os cabelos desgrenhados, que no caso do pai estavam sempre ensaiando um penteado para passarem uma melhor impressão. Tiago, por outro lado, vivia assanhando os seus para _impedi-los_ de ficarem arrumados.

Todos os olhares estavam agora postos nele. Quando o desconforto de Sirius começou a ficar evidente, no entanto, os três se apressaram em ocupar-se com a comida.

O que se seguiu foi um café da manhã forçosamente alegre, com Sr. Potter tagarelando sobre as notícias do jornal. Tiago lançava olhadelas curiosas por cima de seu café, apesar de saber que Sirius lhe contaria absolutamente tudo quando estivessem sozinhos novamente. A Senhora Potter, apesar de evitar questionar os rapazes, estava visivelmente inquieta e passou o resto da manhã abrindo e fechando a boca, e então franzindo as sobrancelhas, aguardando o momento certo para ganhar suas merecidas explicações.

Apesar da chegada um tanto marcante, Sirius adorava a casa dos Potter. O andar superior era todo revestido em carpete e oferecia vista total para o primeiro andar, que parecia servir aos Potter como sala de estar, jantar e estudos simultaneamente. Todos os aposentos do primeiro andar abriam-se um para o outro, com largas janelas permitindo que sol, brisa e o cheiro de grama fresca viessem de fora. As escadas e andar superior também eram revestidos por carpete, exceto pelos lavatórios, o que era um alívio para Sirius, atormentado com os ambientes escuros e sombrios revestidos por madeira ou pedra fria da Mansão Black.

Tiago guiou o amigo pelo corredor superior, atravessando as fotografias de Potters animados que sorriam e acenavam para eles. Ele então pausou diante da última porta, virando-se para Sirius antes de girar a maçaneta:

- Bem vindo, caro Almofadinhas, ao quarto do Senhor Pontas!- anunciou.

- Encantado.

Mas talvez _encantador_ não fosse a melhor palavra para descrever o aposento. _Superlotado_ seria o melhor termo. Era luminoso também, com janelas escancaras; todas as tranqueiras de Tiago estavam espalhadas ao redor. Seus livros escolares estavam dispersos sobre sua mesa, a gaiola de Oliver fora arremessada de qualquer jeito no chão, vazia, enquanto _Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores_ cobriam metade da roupa de cama de seu time de Quadribol.

- Adorei. - disse Sirius honestamente, sentando-se no acolchoado recoberto por Feijõezinhos . Olhando mais atentamente, Sirius notou um movimento no lugar onde os doces coloridos amontoavam-se, o que depois de uma inspeção mais próxima revelou ser uma dúzia de fotografias mágicas. Sirius as recolheu com curiosidade e viu que mais da metade eram fotos deles mesmos, os Marotos...mas a última fotografia revelou-se como algo completamente diferente.

- Você tem uma foto da _Evans_!- exultou.

Tiago tornou-se escarlate. "É. Bem..." ele mirou o rosto sorridente de Sirius, e com reflexos dignos de um apanhador agarrou a foto agilmente, resgatando-a. "Deixa pra lá" murmurou, avaliando o outro por um momento.

Sirius sabia que chegara a sua vez de falar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estava tarde; do quarto escuro podia-se observar, através da janela, o céu começando a projetar com timidez seus primeiros resquícios de manhã. Mas Sirius não conseguia dormir. Estava inquieto, e aquele distúrbio pareceu ter sido sentido por Tiago, cuja voz voltou a soar pelo aposento após alguns minutos de silêncio:

-Quê foi?

-Nada. Só tava pensando ... acho que já devem ter chutado meu nome pra fora daquela tapeçaria a essas alturas...- Sirius murmurou friamente. Tiago ficou calado por um instante antes de perguntar:

-E como você tá?

- Eles não vão me querer de volta- Sirius continuou com desgosto na voz - Eu deveria era estar feliz; venho tentando me livrar a anos. - E após mais uma pausa, prosseguiu - Mas não me sinto exatamente feliz, sinto...- ele se desgarrou das palavras, mas desta vez Tiago não tentou substituí-las por nenhum termo, como normalmente faria. Pela primeira vez _ele não fazia idéia_ de como Sirius se sentia; como poderia? Não eram _seus_pais que o estavam deserdando, afinal de contas.

- Eu...- Sirius começou novamente, mas sua voz falhou e ele mergulhou em silêncio.

Dentre todos os marotos, Remo era de longe o melhor para lidar com esses tipos de problemas emocionais de Sirius. Tiago se sentiu desconfortável por não arranjar algo para dizer. Ele então estendeu o braço até sentir o ombro do companheiro, que apertou e soltou logo em seguida, como que para dizer que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda estava ali.

Depois disso os dois caíram em silencio até se renderam ao sono por volta das quatro da manhã.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Várias semanas haviam se passado. Sirius bocejou. Ainda deitado, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o teto do quarto. Do quarto de Tiago. Dormia no beliche de cima, providenciado ali logo após sua mudança. Sentando - se na cama, esfregou os olhos, tentando acordar. Um sorriso brotou no seu rosto quando ouviu um suspiro vindo da cama debaixo, indicando que Tiago ainda dormia.

- Pontas? Que horas são?

- Hummm - um gemido de sono que nem de longe parecia uma resposta veio do amigo. Sirius desceu pela escadinha até alcançar o chão. Se sentou na pontinha da cama de Pontas e voltou a chamar:

- Tiago! Acorda!

- Anhham - o garoto de cabelos espetados puxou o travesseiro para a cara. Perdendo a paciência, Sirius se levantou. Violentamente, arrancou o grosso cobertor quentinho do amigo, que se encolheu resmungando. Mesmo no verão, os bruxos dormiam de cobertor, já que afinal o clima de Londres não era exatamente o que podia ser chamado de "tropical".

- Ah. . . Saia comigo, Evans. . . - Potter continuou sonhando, enquanto se mexia na cama.

- Peraí, esse sonho ta ficando interessante. - Almofadinhas se calou, tentando ouvir mais frases insanas que o amigo adormecido murmurava.

- Saia comigo Lily, eu gosto de você. . . Não, não machuco mais o Seboso. . . - Tiago se mexeu, ainda adormecido. Sirius torcia o rosto com todas as forças que podia para não rir. - Lily, eu juro que. . . – e Tiago, lentamente, abriu os olhos. Finalmente acordou, dando de cara com a imagem embaçada de um rosto que o observava atentamente. O rosto tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios que era inconfundível... - SIRIUS?

- He-he- He, bom dia! - Almofadinhas cumprimentou, dando para o amigo os óculos que estavam na cabeceira.

- Bom dia. . . nossa! Que susto você me deu. . .

- Desculpe. Não queria atrapalhar você e a Evans. - Sirius respondeu sarcástico.

- Eu e a. . . **QUEM?** - Tiago corou levemente, se sentindo um estúpido. Ergueu-se tão rapidamente que meteu a cabeça na cama de cima, com a qual ainda não estava inteiramente acostumado - Eu falo enquanto durmo?

- Não se preocupe. - Almofadinhas respondeu, agora desabotoando a camisa do pijama - Não é proibido sonhar, é?

- Er. . . não. - Pontas concordou ainda meio envergonhado. Seu estômago, de repente, produziu um barulho ruidoso. – Que horas são?

-Cara, hora de encher a pança, com certeza!- concluiu Sirius, mirando-se rapidamente no espelho e gostando do que viu- Vamos descer?

- Bom dia, meninos! - cumprimentou uma mulher muito simpática de cabelos negros. Ela usava vestes bruxas bem femininas, mas tinha na cintura um avental branco para se proteger de possíveis acidentes na cozinha. Usava óculos de meia lua iguais aos do filho.

- Bom dia senhora Potter. - Sirius sorriu educadamente, com seu sorriso especial que ele guardava apenas para impressionar bruxos mais velhos, especialmente quando se tratavam dos pais de seus amigos.

- Oi Mãe, o que tem pra comer? - Tiago perguntou se sentando à mesa.

- Almoço. - ela falou um pouco irritada - Você acorda meio dia e quer que eu sirva café - da - manhã? ! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que faz mal trocar a noite pelo dia, que você está em faze de crescimento, e que. . .

- Blábláblá... - Tiago tirou sarro do conhecido e tedioso discurso da mãe, quando percebeu que ela já tinha tomado ar e levantando o dedo, o que significava que este prometia ser longo - Vamos almoçar então.

O Sr. Potter deu uma piscadela para o filho e um sorriso para Sirius, observando-os por detrás de seu _Profeta Diário_.

Os garotos passaram a última semana de férias jogando quadribol nos jardins, dormindo e mandando cartas para Remo e Pedro. Às vezes se trancavam no dormitório para colocarem seus projetos para frente, que incluíam a construção de um mapa mágico, intitulado _"Mapa do Maroto"_.

Desde que os rapazes passaram a acompanhar Lupin nas luas cheias, descobrindo assim novas e esplêndidas aventuras, a idéia de mapear todos os caminhos e locais, secretos ou não, que conheciam em Hogwarts havia tomado força, corpo e finalmente forma. Além da escola, os marotos coletavam cada vez maiores informações sobre todo o povoado bruxo de Hogsmead e sentiam a necessidade de passarem seu legado para gerações futuras de infratores.

Eles então passaram a anotar cada cantinho do castelo, vez por outra desenhando e rascunhando pequenos mapas de alguns ambientes e passagens. Ao longo do quinto ano, enfim, decidiram juntar todas as informações que possuíam e colocar a mão na massa.

Algumas explosões podiam ser ouvidas pela casa, vindas do quarto trancado de Tiago. A senhora Potter ralhava com os meninos sempre na primeira oportunidade, mas nada adiantava, já que uma parede teria dado mais atenção a ela do que os dois garotos sempre davam. O pai de Tiago passava dias inteiros fora de casa, voltando apenas depois da meia noite, para dormir, e saindo logo de manhã.

Passar as férias com os Potter era realmente muito prazeroso para Sirius. Na última semana de julho ele tinha recebido uma carta de Kreacher com recados de sua família. Sirius dispensou a carta e a usou apenas para fazer uma coruja de papel, que voou pela casa e aterrissou no mingau de aveia de Tiago. A coruja negra dos Black voltou para a mansão com o silêncio como resposta.

Muitas outras corujas invadiram a casa dos Potter, com correspondências de Lupin, Pedro e Hogwarts. A última é claro, continha a lista de material para o sexto ano dos rapazes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Aqui estamos. - disse a mãe de Tiago ao sair da lareira da loja Floreios e Borrões. - Vou deixar vocês dois livres para comprarem o material escolar, e, devo dizer _**somente o material escolar**_. Aqui estão as listas - nesse momento ela retirou dois pergaminhos do bolso - Me encontro com vocês depois no empório de corujas, estamos precisando de uma nova. . . Mas Tiago, especialmente você, não vá gastar metade do dinheiro que te dei com artigos de quadribol, compre primeiro o que está na lista. Não vá se atrasar pois quero os dois lá às três horas para voltarmos para casa, só eu sei quanto tempo os senhores levam para arrumar as malas...

Assim, como toda a mãe que se preze, a senhora Potter continuou com um verdadeiro discurso digno de padre em missa, que supostamente era para estar sendo ouvido por Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

Ambos, no entanto, não haviam escutado sequer uma palavra da bruxa, pois estavam mais entretidos em uma guerra de pó de flú entre si. Os três ficaram dentro da lareira por um bom tempo até a vendedora da loja se aproximar:

- Bem vindos à Floreios e Borrões. Querem alguma coisa? – a voz fez finalmente a senhora Potter se calar. Os meninos pararam com a brincadeira, cobertos agora por fuligem, já que o pó de flú tinha se esgotado e eles começaram a utilizar a poeira da lareira.

- Talvez meu filho e seu amigo queiram comprar alguma coisa. - disse a bruxa entregando as listas de material para os garotos. - Estou indo. Tiago, onde está o saquinho de pó - de - flú? - ela se dirigiu ao filho.

- Sujou. . . - o garoto de óculos murmurou para Sirius.

- Filho? !

- Er. . . houve um imprevisto mãe e. . . - agora a senhora Potter havia cruzado os braços e franzido as sobrancelhas. Ele virou o saquinho com a boca para o chão, mostrando que estava vazio.

A bruxa de cabelos negros e óculos redondos contou até dez mentalmente, para não dar vexame na frente da vendedora. Arrancou o saquinho das mãos do adolescente, pensando em como ira voltar para casa. Sem dizer uma palavra, a senhora Potter deixou a loja com passos firmes que ecoaram até as ruas do beco diagonal.

- Nossa, até que ela não ficou tão brava. - disse Sirius batendo nas vestes impregnadas de fuligem e pó.

- Vão querer alguma coisa? - a vendedora tornou a perguntar com um tom impaciente na voz. Os garotos a fitaram como se tivessem acabado de notar sua presença.

- Ah sim. . . - disse Tiago limpando os óculos com a manga da roupa da mulher, já que as suas estavam imundas. Se ele não fosse um cliente, ela teria o expulsado da loja na mesma hora e xingado o garoto de nomes horríveis. No entanto a mulher apenas fez uma careta perplexa ao observar a manga da roupa ficar suja de pó e fuligem. Tiago recolocou os óculos (agora limpos) para ler - Aqui na lista de material tem uns livros novos, sim.

- Deixe - me ver. - ela bufou, arrancando o pergaminho do garoto. Sirius segurava uma risada com todas as forças que podia.

Os garotos saíram da loja com as mãos agora cheias, carregando todos os livros que tinham comprado na Floreios e Borrões. E tinham sido muitos, Tiago não pôde deixar de observar, o que lhe causou certo desespero uma vez que ele temia que não sobrasse nenhum Nuque para que comprasse sequer um bisbilhoscópio novo.

Ele e Sirius deram várias voltas pelo Beco Diagonal, babando em algumas vitrines, mas sendo forçados pela lista de material a entrar em outras. Tiago resistiu com todas as suas forças para não olhar na loja de artigos para Quadribol, pois ainda faltava comprar uma pena nova e alguns ingredientes para poções. Os materiais pesavam tanto que os garotos se largaram em uma sarjeta por fim, cansados. Os bruxos e bruxas que circulavam pelo beco tinham que desviar de seus materiais largados no chão, e olhavam para os garotos com caras feias.

- Ufa! Tiago, não sei quanto a você, mas estou exausto!

- Isso é sacanagem! - disse o garoto contando as moedas restantes - minha mãe só me deu o suficiente para comprar o material escolar!

- Eu posso te emprestar dinheiro, você sabe que minha família tem uma quantia razoável no banco Gringotes. - Tiago abriu a boca para protestar mas Sirius prosseguiu - Considere isso um pagamento pelo aluguel da sua casa. Já estou praticamente hospedado lá!

Sirius sorriu e se levantou. Tiago fez o mesmo.

- Bem. . . ainda falta _"Tripa de Trasgo montanhês, sete pedras lunares, chifres de dragões Noruegueses e. . . Vix, escroto de manticora! "_

- Nossa, parece o jantar da sua mãe. . .

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Acho que nós só vamos encontrar essas coisas na Travessa do Tranco. - comentou Sirius passando os olhos rapidamente pelo povoado - Normalmente Hogwarts não pede ingredientes de poções na lista exatamente por isso; porque não dá para encontrar aqui no Beco Diagonal.

Tiago apenas franziu as sobrancelhas e concordou. Quando ele e Sirius se abaixaram para recolherem as compras e continuarem com a caminhada, uma voz muito conhecida e um tanto esganiçada os chamou:

- Pontas! Almofadinhas! Esperem! - os dois se viraram: era Pedro. O garoto de cabelos loiros escuros e olhinhos brilhantes vinha saltitando feliz na direção dos dois. Um pouco mais atrás vinha também Lupin. - Aqui! Aqui! - Rabicho continuou a acenar freneticamente.

- Rabicho! Aluado! - Sirius cumprimentou largando todo o material no chão novamente.

- E então? Como passaram as férias? - Lupin sorriu para os amigos logo depois de sair de um abraço esmagador iniciado por Sirius.

Remo parecia mais jovem do que nunca, como se tivesse passado um mês inteiro sem transformações na lua cheia. Essa aparente saúde era, na verdade, pura felicidade por ele estar novamente com seus amigos, e não mais sozinho com a mãe e sua pequena e pobre família, que viviam praticamente em isolamento graças ao preconceito e maus olhares que atraíam.

- Nada mal; inventamos algumas coisas novas para o Mapa do Maroto. – contou Tiago tomado por uma expressão de orgulho - está ficando cada vez melhor!

- E já compraram o material todo?

- Ainda não. . . faltam os ingredientes de poções, e eu estou precisando de uma pena nova.

Agora os jovens já tinham retomado a caminhada. Sirius carregava suas compras com muita preguiça e observou que os outros três também; afinal nunca em seis anos Hogwarts havia pedido tanto material novo. O Beco Diagonal estava muito movimentado, aumentando assim as chances de alguém se perder. Bruxos e bruxas circulavam pelas lojas, muitos vindos do Caldeirão Furado, fazendo compras e conversando alegremente. Os marotos notaram também muitos outros alunos de Hogwarts, como Frank Longbottom, Mundungo Fletcher e Berta Jorkins perambulando pelo beco com seus pais.

- Vamos passar primeiro no senhor Olivaras. - pediu Rabicho observando a porta da loja - Eu quebrei minha varinha ano passado, se estão lembrados. . . preciso urgente de uma nova.

Os amigos riram com satisfação ao lembrarem da cena: estavam, pra variar, discutindo com Snape em uma aula de Feitiços. Flitchiwick tinha feito um grupo com os quatro e Severo (como que de propósito). No meio da discussão, Pedro se descontrolou e arrebentou a varinha na cabeça do sonserino. Ela se partiu e ele levou uma detenção.

Tiago empurrou a porta da loja com educação, ouvindo o tilintar do sininho que sempre avisava quando alguém entrava. Dessa vez, no entanto, seu som não tinha sido muito eficaz.

- Com. . . licença. . ?

- Shhhhh! - Sirius cutucou o amigo para que se calasse.

- O que foi, senhor polidez?

- Olhe. . .

Tiago voltou os olhos para o balcão. O Sr. Olivaras não parecia ter tomado conhecimento dos garotos ainda. . . Nem ele, nem seu visitante.

Um homem carrancudo e maltratado estava apoiado no balcão, absorto em uma conversa com o vendedor. No entanto eles não pareciam estar conversando sobre comércio, mas sim um assunto mais grave. Os quatro trocaram olhares apreensivos e se aproximaram silenciosos. Tiago sabia que ouvir a conversa dos outros era falta de educação, mas quem se importava? Regras eram feitas para serem quebradas, afinal de contas. . . e Tiago nunca ligou para etiqueta nenhuma.

O homem que conversava com Olivaras era definitivamente muito estranho. Seu rosto estava deformado, repleto de cortes e marcas de guerra exceto pelo nariz que continuava inteiro. Um de seus olhos era maior do que o outro, bastante azul, saltado para fora do rosto como o de um corcunda. Este era seu olho mágico, que conseguia enxergar em qualquer direção, enquanto outro, aparentemente normal, parecia em comparação afundado em sua órbita.

- Como eu ia dizendo Alastor, eu me lembro muito bem dessa varinha. Karkaroff a comprou, pêlos de unicórnio e escamas de dragão. . . Resistente. . . Onze nuques. . .

O instinto de Tiago, aguçado a cada travessura que fazia, o alertou de que o tal de "Alastor" já tinha pressentido sua presença. Ele lançou um olhar alarmado para os três amigos, que entenderam perfeitamente o recado: eles queriam ouvir mais, mas sabiam que se fossem descobertos isso não iria acontecer. Rapidamente, foram guiados por Pontas para detrás de uma pilha de caixas ao lado da porta. Caixas finas e pequenas que continham todos os tipos de varinha, mas mesmo assim um esconderijo perfeito.

- Moody? - chamou o senhor Olivaras um pouco desconcertado - O que houve?

- Estamos sendo observados. - grasnou o outro, se virando para a porta. Pedro tremeu por detrás da estante de varinhas.

- Ora, não tem ninguém aqui além de nós. . . - Olivaras revirou os olhos. Ele conhecia muito bem os acessos de Alastor Moody - Bem, tem algo mais que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Sim. Quero que observe. - o auror murmurou um feitiço com sua própria varinha, apontando para a varinha de Karkaroff. No mesmo instante o último feitiço produzido por ela pairou no ar. . . Pedro se engasgou, Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares surpresos e Lupin empalideceu: a marca negra pairava na loja de varinhas, reluzente. Olivaras ficou exangue, quase tão branco quanto Lupin em semanas de lua cheia. Minutos depois, o feitiço evaporou.

- Ai está.- grunhiu Moody pegando a varinha nos dedos novamente e começando a observá - la mais de perto. - Você tem certeza de que vendeu esta varinha para Karkaroff?

- S - sim. . . - gaguejou o vendedor, ainda tentando digerir o que acabara de ver.

- Espero que tenham gostado do show, garotos. - Moody falou entre gargalhadas, antes de sair da loja batendo a porta atrás dele.

- E então. . . - Olivaras se aproximou da estante onde os quatro permaneciam agachados - suas mães não lhes ensinaram bons modos?

- Na verdade senhor, estávamos procurando uma varinha para o Pedrico aqui. - disse Sirius subitamente fingindo interesse nas caixas à sua frente. Só para confirmar, Pedro puxou sua varinha remendada para fora das vestes e mostrou ao vendedor.

- Nós não ouvimos nada. . . - defendeu - se Tiago estampado no rosto sua maior cara de pau.

- Vão me dizer que _não estavam_ escondidos aí embaixo?

- Estávamos observando as varinhas da estante de baixo! - Sirius fingiu que estava indignado. - Você não acha que temos coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar às escondidas ouvindo conversas de velhos? !

Lupin revirou os olhos. Olivaras cruzou os braços, decidindo ignorar aquela falta de respeito, e disse:

- Então senhores, já escolheram uma varinha?

- Er. . . não. - Pedro respondeu. - Sou eu quem vou comprar. . .

- Ah, senhor Pettigrew. Vejo que o senhor fez um "belo trabalho" com sua última varinha. . . é uma pena. . . ela era excelente. - disse ele examinando a varinha emendada de Rabicho. Depois disso desapareceu por detrás de algumas estantes. Os garotos caminharam até o balcão para esperá-lo. Minutos depois ele reapareceu, trazendo consigo mais três caixas finas e pretas para Pedro experimentar.

- Aqui, tente esta. . . - ele entregou para o garoto gordinho uma varinha grossa e curta, pesada, mas com um belo acabamento. - madeira de Salgueiro, revestida com elixir e raspas de pele de Grindlow. . . Dose nuques. . .

X-X-X

- Nossa, vocês viram aquilo? - comentou Sirius assim que colocaram o pé para fora da loja do Sr. Olivaras - Aposto que era um Auror!

- O que me impressionou foi aquele feitiço. . . - disse Tiago enquanto acompanhava os amigos pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal - O que quer dizer?

- Eu não sei, mas seja lá o que for eu fiquei com medo! - gaguejou Pedro se lembrando da imagem ofuscante de uma cobra que saía da boca de um crânio humano.

- Vocês acham que foi mesmo o Karkaroff que fez aquilo? - perguntou Remo pensativo - Quero dizer. . . a varinha era dele, mas ele pode muito bem tê-la perdido...

- Wow, deve ser legal ser um auror. . . - Sirius continuo pensando consigo mesmo. - caçar bruxos das trevas...

- É verdade, Karkaroff é muito jovem para fazer aquilo. - Tiago completou o raciocínio de Aluado - Seja lá o que for.

- Bem, eu não sei quanto a vocês. . . - cortou Pedro tentando desviar o rumo da conversa - mas ainda tenho materiais para comprar.

- É, vamos para a Travessa do Tranco! - anunciou Tiago empolgado. Aquela sessão de compras estava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

- Espere um momento, não podemos simplesmente ir pra lá assim. Você sabe como é perigoso...- começou Lupin, inutilmente, já que Sirius já tinha concordado e seguia Tiago com passos apressados e uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

Receoso, Remo seguiu o trio, mas ainda insistindo:

- Ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia... Eu só vou pra lá de vez em quando, sabe, pra procurar alguma coisa que me ajude com o lobisomem... - Remo raramente se referia a si mesmo como o lobisomem, pelo menos desde que se tornara amigo dos demais marotos. Somente na companhia deles o licantropo sentia que o lobisomem era uma parte dele fisicamente, não mentalmente. - Mas estou sempre acompanhado dos meus pais. – concluiu.

- Aluado, quantos anos você tem? 16 ou 61? - debochou Almofadinhas - E além do mais, nós precisamos comprar os malditos ingredientes. . . deixe de ser chato!

- Mas acho que podemos encontrar essas coisas aqui mesmo no Beco Diagonal! - protestou Lupin uma última vez enquanto seguia os amigos para uma ruazinha estreita e escura, meio abandonada e fria (apesar de serem duas da tarde, era um final de verão londrino).

Nunca os quatro caminharam tão grudados, os ombros batendo um contra o outro cada vez mais. Quanto mais eles andavam, mais repugnante ia ficando a aparência do lugar. As calçadas, antes limpas, agora estavam cada vez mais sujas e úmidas. Até o sol parecia ter se encolhido timidamente por detrás das nuvens. Lojas com entradas sombrias que deixavam à mostra nas vitrines objetos horrendos, bruxos e bruxas carrancudos e mal encarados. . . Quanto mais os quatro se aprofundavam na Travessa do Tranco, mais o cenário ficava próximo ao de um filme de terror.

Finalmente Sirius apontou para a entrada de uma loja que lhe chamou bastante a atenção, graças aos objetos expostos na vitrine:

- Borgin&Burkes. - ele leu interessado - Parece legal. . . vamos?

- Claro! - concordou Tiago com olhos brilhantes que transmitiam exatamente toda sua excitação interior. Pedro e Remo trocaram olhares rápidos e seguiram os amigos.

Sirius empurrou a porta e entrou abruptamente, sendo seguido por um curioso Potter e um nervoso, gelado e pasmo Rabicho. Tiago foi logo mexendo em um crânio humano de olhos esmeralda vermelhos, que parecia que tinha apenas uma utilidade: servir de copo. Estava muito empolgado com a loja, assim como Sirius. Pedro caminhava grudado perto dos amigos, especialmente de Lupin, que não se atrevia a tocar em absolutamente nada e resmungava baixinho para si mesmo.

- Olha só isso, Pontas! - chamou Sirius olhando fixo para um grande rolo de corda de enforcar - "Cuidado: Não toque. Amaldiçoado. Tirou a vida de dezenove donos trouxas até agora". - ele leu o cartão colocado em um magnífico colar de opalas.

- Sinistro. . . - murmurou Tiago. - E olha aquilo ali. . . - ele se voltou agora para um sarcófago antigo, mas ainda intacto. Sirius correu entusiasmado para tocá-lo.

- V - vamos embo - bora? - gaguejou Pedro enquanto puxava as vestes de Lupin para chamar sua atenção - Eu não estou gostando nada, nada disso. . .

Mas antes que Remo pudesse responder para um apavorado Pedro, um homem emergiu do escuro balcão da loja, como que do nada. Usava vestes surradas e de tonalidades mortas. Seus olhos eram pequeninos e sem brilho, cabelos mal tratados lhe caiam sobre os olhos e seu rosto estava cheio de verrugas. Em um salto digno de um canguru, Rabicho voou para perto de Tiago e Sirius, tomado de pavor. Lupin ficou onde estava, fitando um pouco nervoso e surpreso o novo ocupante da loja:

- Em que posso ajudá - los? - sua voz rouca perguntou, soando mais como um grunhido.

- Estamos procurando esses ingredientes. - respondeu Tiago jovialmente, puxando para fora do bolso a lista de material de Hogwarts. Sua voz não transmitia qualquer sinal de medo ou nervosismo.

O velho homem saiu rastejando do balcão até se aproximar o suficiente dos garotos. Tiago lhe entregou a lista, tentando não tocar na mão enrugada e do vendedor pouco confiável.

- Hem, hem. . . - ele pigarreou devolvendo o pergaminho para Potter - Hogwarts, hã? Raramente recebo visitas de alunos de Hogwarts.

- Então senhor, nós. . .

- Sr. Borgin - corrigiu o homem.

- Sr. Borgin, nós só viemos comprar esses ingredientes para poções. - disse Tiago no tom de voz mais normal do mundo.

- Grifinória, não é? - o Sr. Borgin continuou com sua análise dos garotos, passando os olhos cuidadosamente sobre cada um, como se estivesse à procura de alguma pista de que eram criminosos ou algo assim. Os quatro se sentiram desconfortáveis com aquilo, mas o vendedor não se importou. Estava interessado demais em fitar seus visitantes.

- Como o Sr. Sabe? - perguntou Sirius, levando em conta que nenhum dos quatro vestia os uniformes de Hogwarts ou sequer qualquer vestígio da escola.

- Eu conheço a maioria dos alunos de Sonserina. - disse o homem com um quê de orgulho na voz - E só grifinórios se comportam desta maneira. - um sorriso meio torto surgiu em seu rosto depois dessa frase.

Os amigos trocaram olhares rápidos entre si, interessados com o que tinham acabado de ouvir. Cada vez mais a impressão que tinham dos alunos da Sonserina ia piorando, e, além disso, o que exatamente ele queria dizer com essa última análise sobre os grifinórios?

- Seu nome? - o vendedor perguntou olhando diretamente para Pedro, o mais encolhido dos quatro. O Sr. Borgin parecia ter se esquecido dos ingredientes pedidos por Tiago, e estava se parecendo mais com um policial interrogando quatro suspeitos, com seu olhar sinistro e penetrante.

- P - Pedro Pe. . . - o garoto gaguejou, sentindo gotículas de suor começaram a brotar em sua testa. Antes que terminasse sua frase, porém, recebeu um beliscão forte de Tiago e corrigiu - Digo, digo. . . Pedro Rabichado.

O homem soltou uma gargalhada fria. Aparentemente, ele tinha notado a agonia de Rabicho e tinha achado muita graça. Depois lançou um olhar interrogativo para os outros três adolescentes, querendo saber o mesmo.

- Sou Carlos Magno. - disse Tiago, se lembrando de uma de suas lições de "Estudo dos Trouxas".

- Snuffles Almofadas - respondeu Sirius.

- Alúnio Lupado. - disse Lupin.

Ao final dessas respostas, o Sr. Borgin franziu as sobrancelhas de modo interrogativo. Os quatro estamparam nos rostos sorrisos muito convincentes, que camuflavam muito bem o nervosismo que sentiam interiormente.

- Quem são seus pais? - insistiu o homem cruzando os braços. - Eu nunca ouvi falar de nenhum desses. . .

- Senhor, desculpe incomodar, mas estamos com pressa. - cortou Sirius, pensando em chutar o traseiro daquele trapo humano bisbilhoteiro - Temos que comprar nossos materiais e estamos atrasados!

Antes de acatar o pedido e se rastejar para os fundos da loja, porém, o vendedor lançou um último olhar intrigado para os quatro marotos. Virou as costas, com a lista de material nas mão, e sumiu.

- Pedro, seu animal! - Almofadinhas deu um tapinha na testa de Rabicho, que ganiu. - Você quase nos delatou!

- Você quase deu seu nome verdadeiro praquele carinha! - agora foi Tiago quem deu a bronca - Ele é mal encarado, desconhecido, com certeza tá afundado até o pescoço com artes das trevas e ainda queria nossa ficha inteira! Aposto que se ele te convidasse pra tomar chá da tarde na sua casa alegando que queria ser seu amiguinho você deixava!

- M-mas, eu...

- Bem! - o Sr. Borgin havia retornado e agora segurava quatro caixas embrulhadas com um papel negro - Aqui estão. - ele entregou para cada maroto, que recolheu rapidamente sem se importar com o peso. - Então onde estávamos. . ?

- Indo embora! - respondeu Tiago jogando seu saquinho inteiro de moedas para o bruxo. - Fique com o troco!

- Foi um prazer, eu acho! - despediu - se Sirius fechando a porta atrás dele. Do lado de fora, sem mais se importarem em serem discretos, os quatros dispararam pelas ruas desesperados, ansiando em se afastar o máximo possível daquela loja. Saíram derrapando pelos becos da Travessa do Tranco, procurando em vão pela saída daquele lugar.

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora que quatro bruxos de quase dezesseis anos haviam passado pela loja _"Borgin&Burkes"_. Agora, novamente, lá estavam eles, se rastejando pelas mesmas ruas, passando pelos mesmos lugares e sendo espionados pelas mesmas pessoas.

- Ok, admita Sirius; estamos perdidos! - reclamou Lupin entediado, depois de perceber que o lugar à sua volta era irritantemente familiar.

- Não estamos não! - insistiu Sirius ao que, dessa vez, fez até Tiago revirar os olhos. - É só vocês me seguirem e estaremos lá!

A bruxa corcunda de um olho só franziu as sobrancelhas e deu um sorrisinho torto, intrigada quando viu, pela quarta ou quinta vez, o mesmo grupo de adolescentes passar pela_ "Borgin&Burker"_. A rua agora estava ficando cada vez mais movimentada. Já fazia duas horas dês da entrada dos marotos na Travessa do Tranco. A brisa começava a soprar e resfriar-se, o calor diminuía gradativamente, tudo anunciando o cair da tarde, exatamente quatro da tarde.

- Agora sim estamos perdidos! - admitiu o jovem Black, enfim se deixando largar em num muro de tijolos pretos que estavam também cobertos por musgo. Ele encostou as costas e levou as mãos ao bolso, ficando apenas apoiado para descansar.

- Sirius! ! ! Eu sabia! Nós andamos em círculos durante duas horas! - Remo largou a sacola pesada de materiais no chão e levou as mãos à cabeça simplesmente para evitar estrangular o amigo. Normalmente ele estava sempre calmo e controlado, mas parecia que dessa vez iria abrir uma exceção.

- Minha mãe falou, não. . . _**ordenou**_ que eu estivesse no empório das corujas às três da tarde! - ganiu Tiago olhando para o relógio. - São quatro horas! Estou no mínimo morto.

- Peraí senhor defunto; a idéia de vir comprar material aqui foi sua! - acusou Sirius enquanto apontava o dedo indicador no peito de um desesperado Pontas - Eu só tentei tirar a gente daqui!

- É, mas eu não me lembro de você discordando! - retrucou Tiago se desvencilhando do dedo de Sirius - E agora estamos mais perdidos do que cachorro em dia de mudança, graças ao grande senso de direção do senhor Almofadinhas!

Sirius cruzou os braços e resmungou um palavrão. Uma expressão muito canina assumiu seu rosto enquanto ele voltava a se recostar no muro da ruela onde haviam parado. Pedro tentou, finalmente, se manifestar:

- Estou cansado, com frio, com medo e com fome. - ele disse como se fosse um sobrevivente de um naufrágio que estivera semanas ilhado e sozinho.

- Ótimo! Então em vez de resmungar porque não levanta essa sua bunda gorda do chão e faz alguma coisa útil pelo menos uma vez na vida? - Sirius se descontrolou, fazendo Rabicho, que havia sentado no chão próximo ao amigo, se encolher. Lupin virou as costas para o grupo e começou a caminhar sozinho, com passos firmes e uma expressão decidida.

- Hei! - chamou Tiago observando o garoto de cabelos castanhos claros se afastar - Aonde você vai?

- Vou pedir informação! - ele gritou sem virar a cabeça para trás. Finalmente alcançou alguém que parecia de grande utilidade; uma bruxa idosa. A bruxa que esteve os observando darem voltas pelo beco durante duas horas.

- Com. . . com licença? - ele chamou parando de andar, já que tinha chegado, na sua opinião, a uma distancia considerável da mulher.

Se não fosse pelo tamanho e voz da estranha, o jovem Lupin poderia jurar que estava falando com um dementador. Um capuz lhe cobria o rosto, mãos enrugadas e mortas deslizavam para fora da capa e uma respiração arfante saia de sua boca. A velha levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo melhor, deixando o capuz de seu manto negro cair para trás e revelar um rosto deformado. Remo disfarçou o susto; ela tinha apenas um olho na testa (provavelmente era parente de um ciclope), um queixo pontiagudo e muitas verrugas. Usava, porém, algo que não tinha a tonalidade negra das vestes: um cinto, que segurava uma penca de ossos humanos, crânios e carcaças, aparentemente à venda.

- Deseja comprar alguma coisa? - ela sibilou, enfiando nos olhos do garoto sua estranha mercadoria.

- Hum... não obrigado, eu...eu...só queria pedir uma informação.

- Ah. - ela pareceu um pouco desapontada - Está perdido? - agora o desapontamento logo foi ocupado por um sentimento feliz. Era como se ela sentisse prazer em saber que ele estava perdido e indefeso. Porém, não foi essa a impressão que o Grifinório deixou transparecer:

- Na verdade eu só queria saber o nome dessa rua e se a senhora sabe como chegar ao Beco Diagonal.

Encostados no muro a apenas metros de distancia, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro observavam o amigo.

- Vejam só a nova amiguinha do Aluado! - comentou Sirius fitando a criatura bizarra que tentava se passar por mulher. - Simpática, não?

- Acha que ela é de confiança? - perguntou Tiago, notando agora que a bruxa havia posto uma mão no ombro de Remo - Sei lá... o povo aqui parece que tem lepra! Leprosos que praticam artes das trevas. - ele concluiu.

- Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. - citou Sirius tentando interiormente convencer também a si mesmo.

- Mas se eu fosse você deixava. – discordou Pedro numa voz trêmula - Olha só o que ela quer vender pro Aluado...

- Olha, eu vou lá. - avisou Tiago se pondo de pé. - Não posso deixar o Remo sozinho com aquela coisa!

Mas nesse momento Lupin já retornava. Tinha uma expressão meio enjoada, como alguém que queria vomitar ou algo assim. Pedro levantou os olhos para fitar o amigo, mas permaneceu sentado. Sirius continuou em pé, encostado no muro com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto Tiago se sentou novamente em cima de suas compras.

- Ela disse que estamos próximos ao Beco Diagonal, não precisamos nos aprofundar mais. - ele disse ainda meio enjoado - Bem. . . ela me explicou o caminho, eu acho. . .- e depois de um pigarro, acrescentou- parece ter percebido que eu era um lobisomem...

- E você entendeu? - perguntou Pedro esperançoso.

- Acho. . . Acho que sim. - Lupin respondeu retornando com sua expressão normal. – Meio... estranha aquela senhora, não é?

- Aquela ossada toda pendurada no cinto da camarada estava à venda? - Perguntou Sirius interessado.

- Estava sim. - a expressão de nojo voltou para o rosto de Remo.

Os outros três marotos se entreolharam com caras azedas e cheias de surpresa. Se pondo de pé, finalmente, e recolhendo suas sacolas de compras, os quatro retomaram a caminhada pela Travessa do Tranco, tendo como guia agora Aluado.

-Vocês já perceberam que é sempre o Remo que nos tira de problemas?- comentou Sirius em tom displicente.

-Eu percebi isso, sim. Porque será?- costurou Tiago, zombeteiro.

-Intuição "lupina"? –tentou Pedro.

-Ou seria atenção obsessiva e paranóica nos detalhes?- acusou Sirius, olhando risonho para o amigo monitor.

-Ou talvez seja porque vocês estão sempre ocupados nos colocando em problema e só reste a mim nos tirar deles. - concluiu Remo, sorrindo para os demais, finalmente aliviado.

As orelhas de Tiago estavam queimando como se estivessem em brasa. Sirius estava logo atrás, tendo que suportar junto com ele as broncas da Sra. Potter. A bruxa gritava num misto de desespero, alívio, preocupação e raiva. Estivera esperando pelo filho na porta do empório de corujas durante uma hora, e quando já cogitava pedir ajuda ao Ministério da Magia de tanta preocupação, o dito cujo lhe aparece, vindo da Travessa do Tranco com mais três amigos, salvando mais duas mães de ataques cardíacos.

A Sra. Lupin, uma mulher simples e de trajes surrados, mas expressão bondosa e meiga, já estava para desmaiar. Ao avistar os meninos, correu para abraçar o filho antes mesmo que este começasse a se desculpar, enquanto que a baixinha e gordinha Sra. Pettigrew quase ensurdeceu todos os habitantes do Beco Diagonal, com seus gritinhos agudos de raiva e aflição. Pedro sentiu-se diminuir tamanha a vergonha.

Mas a Sra Potter também não poupava seus nervos:

- Eu te avisei! ! ! Você está careca de saber que não pode ir à Travessa do Tranco, é um lugar perigoso demais para bruxos como você! Sumiu sem avisar, me deixou aqui plantada te esperando, não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse e acabou com todo o dinheiro que lhe dei! - Tiago bufou, cheio de tédio. Sirius coçou os ouvidos para ouvir mais. - E você, Sirius! Não é meu filho e só me fez ficar duplamente preocupada! O que seus pais iriam dizer?

- Obrigado por perder essa aberração. . . foi muita gentileza sua. . . ou, lhe devemos muito Sra. Potter! - respondeu Sirius com um tom completamente sarcástico.

- Ora, não brinque com uma coisa dessas, que absurdo para se dizer! - ela levou as mãos à cintura, muito nervosa. - Vamos para casa, vocês já causaram problemas demais para um dia só. Aqui. - disse, pegando um saquinho no bolso – tive que comprar um novo estoque de pó - de - flú. . . Graças a vocês, nós também quase ficamos sem meios para voltar para casa!

E depois de trocarem olhares de cão sem dono (principalmente Almofadinhas), os meninos seguiram a senhora Potter, pensando que finalmente, dali a um dia, estariam livres de adultos. Em Hogwarts os garotos tinham bem mais liberdade.


	3. De volta a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 3: De Volta a Hogwarts**

**N/A:**Eu juro que tentei fazer de tudo para utilizar apenas nomes verdadeiros e personagens apenas criados por Rowling, mas, como fui descobrir mais tarde, é impossível. Mesmo com o quinto livro, continuamos sem saber muito sobre o passado de Lílian Evans, então eu tive que inventar. . . afinal, não podia deixar a mãe do Neville ser a única amiga de Lily. . . vocês entenderam, neh? Bom, agradecimentos a todas as meninas que me elogiaram no fórum, e com certeza, que me empolgaram á continuar a fic. Nesse capítulo em especial, queria agradecer a Julie, que me ajudou nos nomes das amigas da Lily. . . valeu Julie! Brigada Pessoal!

- Não me obrigue a fazer isso!

- Mas você não pode. . . não iria. . .

- Não poder é verdade, mas eu seria capaz de te transformar num cavalo se dependesse de mim. . . pena que ninguém iria notar a diferença.

Petúnia crispou os lábios e contraiu a cara magra e ossuda numa careta de indignação. Depois, deu mais um grito de raiva e bateu o pé, retomando com a briga e disfarçando o medo que sentia da irmã:

- Pois bem, já se olhou no espelho, sua aberração? Se eu fosse a mamãe teria te internado no Sts. Brutus _"para pessoas irrecuperáveis"_. . . Isso seria bom tanto pra sua anormalidade quanto para mim, que não precisaria ter que suportar a vergonha que é ter que conviver com uma coisa como você.

- Acontece que nem tudo é como você gostaria que fosse. - respondeu Lily tentando manter a calma.

Só existiam duas pessoas no mundo inteiro que faziam a ruivinha realmente sair do sério: uma estava bufando bem a sua frente, sua irmã Trouxa e extremamente invejosa; Petúnia. A outra era Tiago Potter, o garoto mais infantil e bobalhão que Lily havia tido a infelicidade de conhecer.

- E agora, a menos que você quer que eu perca o expresso amanhà e fique aqui em casa pro resto do ano, quer com gentileza se retirar delicadamente desse quarto para que eu possa terminar de arrumar meu material? - e sem esperar por uma resposta - Obrigada.

Lílian sabia que quando fazia esse tom de voz doce e delicado, e que vinha carregado de ironia, Petúnia ficava uma fera. Mas dessa vez a trouxa não pôde reclamar, não com um argumento tão tentador como este. Ainda emburrada, Petúnia fechou a porta do quarto com força assim que passou, deixando Lílian e seu material escolar finalmente sozinhos. A garota suspirou resignada e continuou com o que estava fazendo antes. Agachou - se no chão de frente para o malão aberto e recomeçou a separar roupas e livros para guardar. Foi no meio dessa arrumação, quando ela estava decidindo se colocava a varinha na mala ou no bolso, que um barulho veio da sua janela.

Ela levantou os olhos verdes, curiosa. A cortina estava fechada, tapando a visão do que quer que fosse que estava batendo do lado de fora. Sem esperar nem mais um minuto, Lily se levantou para abrir a cortina e a janela. Uma coruja parda entrou num voou rasante em seu quarto, pousando finalmente no encosto de uma cadeira. Lily se aproximou sorridente do animal para pegar o envelope. . . só podia ser de uma pessoa.. .

_"Querida Lily,_

_Como foi de férias? Eu fui muito bem. . . fui esquiar com meus pais no Chile. . . é eu sei, você deve estar se perguntando pra que é que papai escolheu um lugar tão longe para ver neve, mas eu vou responder: estou começando umas aulas de espanhol e preciso praticar. . . fora isso, mamãe sempre se interessou pela América latina. Voltei de viagem ontem e sei que faltam apenas dois dias para rever vocês, mas nem que esta carta demorasse um mês para chegar eu tinha que escrever! Dei sinal de vida também pra Alice, então faltava você. Ah, pena que dessa vez não pude fazer compras no Beco Diagonal com vocês, neh? Ah. . ._

_Nos vemos amanha Lily, e prepare - se porque eu tenho muita fofoca pra por em dia. . ._

_Que saudades de Hogwarts!_

_Bjinhos da sua amiga,_

_Daynna. "_

A sextanista fechou a carta cuidadosamente com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Daynna era como a garota, filha de pais trouxas, mas nascida bruxa; a única diferença era ser filha única (o que Lily tinha muita inveja). Ela fitou a foto da amiga que vinha junto com a carta. . . estranhou muito pelo fato de que ela não se mexia,mas continuou igualmente interessada. Na foto, Daynna e sua mãe faziam um boneco de neve, e ao fundo uma turma de trouxas esquiava. Com certeza tinha sido o Sr. Burnett, pai de Daynna, o fotógrafo, pois uma pontinha de dedo havia aparecido no canto. . . típico.

Toc - toc - toc

- Posso entrar no meu quarto agora, Frankeinstein? - a voz estridente e irritante de Petúnia gritou do corredor. Lílian guardou a carta da amiga com um suspiro de tédio. . . Outra coisa que ela não gostava da sua casa era o fato de ter que dividir o quarto com Petúnia. Ou seus pais lhe davam logo um quarto novo, ou ela iria dormir no porão.

- Não, não pode. Fique aí fora e não ouse entrar, _Pet_!- respondeu a ruivinha, correndo também para passar a mão na chave e trancar a porta.

- **LILIAN EVANS, EU TE ODEIO!** - Petúnia berrou, como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa e amenizasse a vontade que ela tinha de enforcar Lily com as próprias mãos.

- Ora essa, então estamos quites. . . - a bruxa murmurou de dentro do quarto, enquanto guardava no malão a carta de Daynna. Os olhos, no entanto, estavam marejados.

No dia seguinte a estação de Kings Croos foi invadida por um batalhão de londrinos, todos carregando bagagens e olhares apressados nos rostos. As plataformas apinhadas de gente, carros estacionados perto da estação e vários carrinhos cheios de bagagens deslizando pelos corredores. Foi assim que Tiago e Sirius encontraram a estação de trem ás onze da manhã.

Os Potter estavam ocupados demais em brigar com uma outra família, que tinha roubado a única vaga que eles vieram observando durante todo o percurso até a estação. Sem lugar para parar e muito nervoso, o senhor Potter avisou que não poderia se despedir dos garotos e acompanhá-los até as plataformas nove e dez. A mãe de Tiago deu um beijo estalado em cada um e várias recomendações (que seriam esquecidas dali a um minuto, na melhor das hipóteses).

- Tchau garotos, se cuidem!

- Até mais, senhora Potter!

- Tchau mãe!

Finalmente, Pontas e Almofadinhas se viram sozinhos. Eles trocaram olhares ansiosos antes de recolherem suas bagagens e reiniciarem a caminhada pela estação. A coruja marrom de Tiago piava alegremente na sua gaiola, já que ainda era pequena e muito vitaminada. Sirius arrastava suas bagagens com dificuldade, tentando não esbarrar em ninguém, o que era muito difícil já que a estação parecia um formigueiro. Tiago pediu desculpas duas ou três vezes por ter atropelado algumas pessoas com seu carrinho, enquanto Sirius levou várias cotoveladas em quase todas as partes de seu corpo.

- Ugh! Onde estamos, Tiago? - falou o rapaz numa voz espremida por entre a multidão. Tiago esticou o pescoço, tentando enxergar por cima do tapete de cabeças.

- Plataformas cinco e quatro. . . droga! Estamos muito longe, e eu estou sufocando aqui. . .

Mas ele não ouviu resposta. Sirius havia sido sugado por uma excursão japonesa, que aparentemente nunca tinham posto os pés em Londres, e tiravam fotos freneticamente de tudo e qualquer coisa á sua frente. Tiago se espremeu entre uma mulher gorda e um senhor idoso para alcançar um Sirius que estava sendo arrastado pela multidão, mas teve seus óculos quebrados no nariz. Foi com muito esforço, empurrões e desculpas, que os dois conseguiram se aproximar novamente.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Eu não sabia que os turistas estavam em época de imigração. . . - comentou Sirius irônico enquanto tentava fechar sua mala, que havia aberto. Tiago estava com os cabelos mais arrepiados do que nunca, como se um vendaval tivesse soprado apenas em sua cabeça. Ele deu de ombros.

Não muito longe dali, os Evans enchiam Lily de abraços e beijos carregados de muitas saudades (e ela nem tinha partido, ainda. . . ). Petúnia estava de braços cruzados encostada em uma das paredes entre as plataformas, com a cara mais fechada do mundo. Ela queria ter ficado em casa, mas fora obrigada pelo pai a acompanhar Lily até a estação, e o que era pior: dar beijinhos de despedida.

Lily, por fim, conseguiu se livrar da família e seguir em frente. Um grupo de garotas veio correndo em sua direção, toda é claro, carregando bagagens pesadas, gatos e corujas.

- Lily! - chamou Alice, a amiguinha inseparável de Frank Longbotton. A garota tinha sardas leves nas bochechas e cabelos castanhos ondulados. Era meio desligada, mas muito bondosa e companheira.

- Recebeu minha carta? Por que não respondeu? Como foi de viagem? - Daynna Burnett. A grifinória mais faladeira de toda a escola. Era impressionante o modo como Daynna tinha sempre um assunto novo para contar e como ela nunca se engasgava entre uma fala e outra. Era loirinha com olhos azuis, mas não tinha um físico muito evoluído para sua idade. Parecia mais uma garotinha crescida.

- Oi, tudo bem? - Berta Jorkins era um ano mais velha que as garotas. Não era uma garota muito atraente, nem muito inteligente. Sua perca de memória era algo assustador, e a garota era muito desligada. Mesmo assim, uma grifinória.

- Que saudades, Lily! - Julie Cabott, seus cabelos cacheados e mesclados de castanho claro e escuro eram de dar inveja. Olhos mel e bochechas rosadas, Julie era chamada secretamente de "bonequinha" pelos marotos, mas para Lily, era apenas uma de suas grandes amigas.

A última garota era uma lufa - lufa. Amélia Bones, irmã de Edgar Bones. Uma garota muita simpática e amiga fiel, não importava se estava em uma casa separada à das garotas. Amélia veio apenas para cumprimentar Lily e depois voltar para sua turma lufa - lufa, que lhe aguardava a alguns metros de distancia:

- Como você está?

- Bem melhor agora! - Lily sorriu de volta para todas as garotas. Juntas, as amigas seguiram sem muita pressa para as plataformas nove e dez, sendo atrapalhadas, é claro, pela multidão básica da estação Kings Croos. A mesma multidão que amassava Sirius e Tiago a alguns metros de distancia.

A viagem de trem seguiu normalmente. A única diferença era que o céu azul brigadeiro que pairava sobre os campos verdes deu espaço para uma chuvinha gelada e fina, que deixou o céu cinza e coberto por nuvens.

Gotas de chuva agora escorriam pelas janelas. Do lado de fora, a fumaça do expresso de Hogwarts se misturava à neblina gelada, e o som das engrenagens ao zunido do vento. Remo cochilou durante quase toda a viagem, tentando se recuperar de sua última noite de lua cheia. Tiago e Sirius jogaram dez partidas de Snap explosivos, todas assistidas de perto por um encantado Pedro Pettigrew.

Lily e as garotas, no entanto, escolheram um compartimento vazio para apenas conversarem (em especial Daynna). Viram algumas fotos de viagem de Julie e claro, de Daynna, ouviram algumas confissões amorosas de Alice (a menina estava começando a olhar para Frank com outros olhos) e ouviram com fingido interesse a história de Berta. Estavam muito contentes e entretidas na conversa, até que um grito masculino lhes chamou a atenção. . .

- Uau! Fascinante, vocês jogam esse trequinho muito bem. . . - disse Pedro batendo palmas, depois de ter assistido a décima primeira partida de Snap Explosivos entre Pontas e Almofadinhas.

- Estou entediado. . . - resmungou Sirius se largando em seu acento - vamos dar um role, Tiago?

- Demorou! - respondeu Pontas se levantando e abrindo a porta do compartimento onde ele e os amigos estiveram durante toda a viagem. Como se o mundo estivesse conspirando contra Snape, neste exato momento o sonserino passou pelo corredor se dirigindo a uma cabine vazia. Tiago captou seus passos com o olhar, depois se voltou para Sirius - Acho que sei o que podemos fazer. . .

Pedro bateu palmas empolgado e seguiu os amigos para fora, deixando Remo sozinho em um sono profundo. O trem sacolejava um pouco devido à chuva do lado de fora, mas os marotos não se importavam. Seguiram Snape até o final do corredor, e foi com muita cara de pau que Sirius abriu a porta da cabine de Severo, que tinha acabado de se sentar sozinho e puxado um livro de poções para distrair-se. Os três marotos entraram alegremente e se sentaram ao lado de um confuso Snape. Sorrisos traquinas escancarados nos rostos.

- Está sozinho Seboso? - perguntou Sirius fingindo muita pena - Não se preocupe. . . eu e Tiago viemos lhe fazer companhia.

Snape se levantou abruptamente. Os punhos cerrados amassavam seu livro de Poções:

- Não se preocupe Black. . . O ar de repente ficou podre. . . já estou de saída. - Almofadinhas abriu a boca para responder, mas Tiago foi mais rápido:

- Quê isso Seboso? Sua mãe não lhe ensinou bons modos? Peça desculpas pro Sirius. . . - Pedro torcia a cara num sorriso. Ele gostava de ver o modo como os amigos transformavam o isolado e sério Snape num babaca completo.

- **SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM POTTER! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!**- Snape tremia compulsivamente. Seu grito de ódio ecoou pelos corredores do trem até a cabine onde Lily e as garotas estavam. Muitas portas se abriram, revelando cabeças interessadas. Remo esfregou os olhos, acordado pelo grito rouco do sonserino. . . ele olhou em volta. . . Tiago, Sirius e Pedro não estavam mais lá. . . isso significava que. . .

"Oh não!".

Tudo aconteceu muito de repente, em uma seqüência muito rápida. Lily se levantou para fechar a porta da cabine, muito nervosa. O grito masculino que cortara sua conversa só poderia ser fruto de uma briga. Uma briga que com certeza envolvia Tiago Potter, o último nome que ela queria ouvir. Enquanto isso, Remo pegou sua varinha e ainda meio sonolento saiu porta afora, atrás dos amigos pelo corredor do trem. Pedro pulou no banco com o grito de Snape, mas Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir. . . O Seboso púrpura de raiva era uma cena sempre muito cômica.

O trem deu um solavanco brusco. As luzes se apagaram e o som da chuva não foi páreo para o som estridente de um trovão, que ecoou nos ouvidos de todos seguido por um raio. De repente, o expresso de Hogwarts parou no trilho, com as luzes apagadas e em meio a uma forte tempestade. Lílian estava em pé, fechando a porta de sua cabine, quando foi bruscamente empurrada para a frente, caindo de quatro no corredor. Suas amigas caíram para fora de seus acentos, umas por cima das outras. Snape perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de Sirius, que tropeçou no pé de Pettigrew, que esmigalhou Tiago, todos formando um bolinho no chão. Remo estava passando pela porta de uma cabine aberta, quando acabou amparando a queda de alguém, que tinha sido arremessado para o corredor. Todos os integrantes do trem sentiram o impacto da parada.

- Tá todo mundo bem? - gritou a voz do único adulto que estava no trem; a bruxa do carrinho de doces. O maquinista estava suando frio, muito assustado.

- Na medida do possível. . . - respondeu Bones, que tinha parado em cima de Mundungo. Na escuridão total, ninguém tinha se dado conta de o quanto cômico ou ousado estava. . .

Lily tentou se levantar, apoiando o cotovelo na coisa macia que estava embaixo dela.

- Ai! !

- Ops! Acho que matei alguém. . . Ah. . . desculpa. . .

- Tudo bem. . ! - gemeu Remo.

Em outra cabine, quatro garotos estavam completamente embolados, em um emaranhado de robes negros, mãos e pernas. . .

- **NÃO ESCOSTE EM MIM PETTIGREW! NÃO ENCOSTE!**

- Ta difícil, Seboso!

- Ai! Sirius, qual é?

- Foi mal. . . Ugh! Seboso, quer parar de puxar? Essa é minha mão, não sua! No momento ela não esta á venda. . .

- Cala a boca Black! Saiam de cima de mim!

- Eu to tentando, **juro** . .. isso não está nada agradável pra mim também!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Julie algumas cabines de distancia. - Ui! Eu bati em alguma coisa!

- Bateu sim, na minha cabeça! - respondeu a voz de Daynna de algum canto naquela escuridão. - O que aconteceu?

- Ai, eu não sei. . . será que foi essa chuva? - perguntou Alice tentando se por de pé.

Todos os alunos estavam confusos. O burburinho de conversas e reclamações logo encheu o breu. A única coisa que dava para se ouvir, do lado de fora, era o barulho da chuva forte. Um dos monitores Corvinais pedia silencio. . . os alunos do primeiro ano estavam excitados _"Uau! Foi muito louco! "_ ou _"Queremos de novo! "_. . . enquanto a bruxa do carrinho de doces procurava algum modo de produzir luz. . .

- _Lumus_! - ordenou a bruxa apontando sua varinha para o teto. A luz não era muita, mas foi o suficiente para ela ter uma idéia da bagunça que estava o trem. . . e é claro, também já bastou para chamar a atenção da maioria dos alunos. - Nós paramos por causa da chuva. Parece que um raio derrubou uma árvore logo enfrente e nós. . . hum. . . estamos com problemas em relação. . . hum. . . ao trilho. O maquinista disse, porém, que não vamos nos atrazar muito. Isto não é nada grave, e peço, por favor, que voltem aos seus acentos e fiquem calmos. As luzes vão voltar a qualquer instante.

- Ah claro, não é nada grave! - comentou Julie se apoiando na parede para se levantar. - Simplesmente está tendo um dilúvio lá fora que produziu um black - out e nós. . .

- Calma Ju! - pediu Alice apalpando o escuro para encontrar seu acento - Temos que ficar. . . calmas. . .

- Gente, cadê a Lílian? - perguntou Berta Jorkins se dando conta do silencio anormal da ruivinha.

Do lado fora, bem na porta da cabine das garotas, Lílian estava se pondo de pé, recebendo a ajuda de Remo. Ela agradeceu o garoto (ignorando por um instante o fato de que ele era amigo do Potter) e apalpou seu caminho de volta.

- Estou aqui garotas. - veio a voz de Lílian da porta entre-aberta. Daynna conjurou o feitiço _Lumus Máxima_, e logo os rostos assustados das cinco meninas (Lílian, Berta, Alice, Julie e Daynna) foram semi - iluminados. Elas se acomodaram novamente com dificuldade.

Enquanto isso, Sirius lutava para se por de pé. Tiago aproveitou a situação para dar um soco no estômago de Snape e dizer que foi sem querer. Pedro foi o primeiro que conseguiu se desvencilhar daquele emaranhado, e logo já estava sentado em uma das poltronas. Severo ficou sem ar por alguns momentos, até levar um bofetão de Sirius bem no rosto pálido.

- Foi mal Seboso. . . - desculpou - se o garoto com a voz mais convincente do mundo - é que eu não estou enxergando nada, hehehe. . .

- Seus desgraçados. . . - gemeu Severo na escuridão. Pedro começou a rir, produzindo um som que se parecia com guinchos agudos de um rato.

Mas a brincadeira de _"está escuro, vamos aproveitar!_" iniciada por Pontas e Almofadinhas não durou muito mais tempo. Logo, as luzes enfileiradas de todo o longo corredor do expresso voltaram a se acender. Todos os alunos piscaram repetidas vezes, acostumados com o breu. O trem voltou a ficar claro, e todos voltaram a se enxergar. Um apito soou, as engrenagens roncaram. . . o expresso de Hogwarts retomou sua viagem, enfrentando agora uma chuva torrencial do lado de fora.

Quando Lupin alcançou os amigos, chegou à conclusão de que não poderia ter sido mais pontual: Snape havia sacado sua varinha para uma vingança. Um filete de sangue escorria de seu nariz, e a mão livre massageava o estômago. Sirius estava ao lado de Tiago, pronto para um duelo e Pedro, como sempre, tinha os olhinhos brilhando, como um feliz expectador.

- Nem pensem nisso! - alertou Remo, se pondo de pé entre os duelistas.

- Sabe o que eu descobri, lobisomem? - sibilou Snape sem a mínima vontade de obedecer - Descobri que monitores não podem tirar pontos das casas! Isso é um direito apenas dos professores! E então? Que chantagem vai usar agora?

Tiago bufou de raiva, Sirius jogou a varinha de lado e arregaçou as mangas, mas Remo estirou os braços, tentando conter os dois amigos:

- Disso eu já sabia, Seboso. Pena que não vai funcionar mais. . . acho então que só me resta fazer uma coisa. . . - respondeu o monitor com uma piscadela para Pedro - deixar que vocês lutem! Afinal, são dois contra um. . . você vai ter o que merece. . .

Snape empalideceu. Remo saiu da frente, mas antes que Tiago e Sirius pudessem agir, a bruxa velha do carrinho de doces apareceu na porta:

- Parem já! - ela ordenou com a voz firme. - quero todos sentados até a parada total em Hogsmead! E. . . oh Deus, o que aconteceu com você? - ela se dirigiu a Severo, que tinha agora uma hemorragia no nariz.

- Foram esses dois - ele apontou para a dupla de marotos, que tinham varinhas em punho e expressões maléficas nos rostos. - Eles me atacaram! ! !

- Mentira! - protestou Tiago - quando o trem deu aquele solavanco esse pastel do Seboso que se machucou, e. . .

- Vou mandar uma coruja para McGonagal. - avisou a bruxa, provocando expressões de indignação nos rostos dos quatro marotos, e ignorando por completo o protesto de Tiago - Conheço muito bem os senhores Black e Potter para acreditar numa desculpa como essa. . . - Sirius sentiu uma pitada de orgulho pela sua fama. Apenas não sorriu porque teria levado um beliscão de Tiago. - agora quero que os senhores voltem para seus acentos e falem baixo!

Ela não foi embora até ver Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro se retirarem. Depois de dar um saquinho de gelo para Snape, apenas, é que a bruxa voltou para a frente e se juntou com o maquinista. Os quatro voltaram para seu compartimento no meio do trem, rindo alto da brincadeira. Severo continuou sozinho até o resto da viagem, produzindo imagens cruéis em sua mente psicótica. Imagens e cenas em que Tiago e Sirius eram torturados das piores formas possíveis. . . Infelizmente (ou felizmente), essas coisas ele só podia imaginar.

Os alunos receberam um banho ao saírem do trem na estação de Hogsmead. A chuva tinha engrossado, acompanhada de um vento arrasador e de trovões furiosos. Hagrid teve muita dificuldade em atravessar de barco com os alunos de primeiro ano. Tanta, na verdade, que pensou em desistir e seguir para o castelo no método carruagem, junto com o resto dos alunos. Mas mesmo as carruagens com cavalos invisíveis (invisíveis para a maioria, quero dizer) sacolejaram violentamente, fazendo seus passageiros deslizarem nos acentos almofadados.

Entrar no castelo foi um alívio para os ensopados alunos, que chegaram pingando e se arrastaram até suas mesas. Os cabelos de Lily ficaram tão lambidos que a garota os torceu como se fossem uma trouxa molhada, enquanto os cachinhos de Julie desapareceram. Tiago e Sirius fizeram menção de se sentarem também, mas Mc Gonagal pediu para que eles a acompanhassem até a sua sala. Lupin e Pedro seguiram sozinhos para o Salão Principal, deixando um rastro de gotas pelo caminho.

Minerva fechou a porta de sua sala e rapidamente se virou para a dupla, sem ao menos pedir para que sentassem:

- Que vergonha! Os senhores conseguiram bater todos os recordes! Já vão receber detenções antes de iniciarem o ano letivo! - ela falou lançando olhares duros para os garotos, que a fitavam com ares indiferentes, pois já estavam acostumados. Sirius trocou com Tiago um olhar de tédio; que tipo de detenção levariam dessa vez? _"Pelo menos quero algo criativo. . . estou cansado da mesma baboseira de sempre! "_pensou Tiago, que já era mestre nessa área.

- Agora só uma pergunta, senhor Potter. - chamou Minerva, trazendo Tiago de volta de seus devaneios - porque atacou o senhor Snape?

Tiago pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder. Sirius bocejou.

- O mesmo de sempre professora: Porque ele nasceu. - Minerva bufou com a resposta e retrucou, agora furiosa:

- Pois fique sabendo que se continuar implicando com Snape sem motivo, apenas por pura infantilidade e paixão por confusões, eu juro que não vai me importar o quanto Grifinória sairá prejudicada. . . Porque além de detenções os senhores vão prejudicar sua casa, e isso é irrelevante pra mim quando se trata de justiça! - ela abriu a porta novamente, fazendo Sirius se afastar - Amanhã vou decidir quando e quais serão suas detenções, mas vejo que elas não lhes causam impacto algum. . . - ela acrescentou - vamos voltar.

Os dois chegaram a tempo de assistir toda a cerimônia de seleção das casas. Estavam sentados ao lado de Lupin e Pedro, o que significava que Lily e suas amigas estavam bem em frente aos garotos. Remo dirigia seus olhos do prato para os amigos e dos amigos para o prato, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo de não olhar diretamente para a frente. Tiago bagunçou o cabelo de propósito para depois fitá-lo no reflexo de sua colher. Agora, com um ar elegante e satisfeito, o garoto continuou a comer. Lílian observava tudo aquilo com desprezo._"Ele tinha que sentar justo de frente pra mim? Patético!"._

- Hei,Remo. . . - sussurrou Sirius disfarçadamente - O que houve?

- Er. . . nada!

- Sei. . . - Sirius lançou um rápido olhar para a fileira de garotas à sua frente, cravando os olhos em uma em particular. - É. . . a bonequinha está linda hoje!

- Eu se. . . Ah, cala a boca Sirius! - Lupin corrigiu rapidamente, pondo um fim na conversa. Almofadinhas riu estrondosamente antes de pegar uma batata recheada e colocar em seu prato.

Pedro comia com vontade. Sua massa estava com tanto queijo ralado que podia se dizer que era "queijo com macarrão" e não o contrário. Tiago, vez por outra, se desviava de pedacinhos voadores de comida que saltavam da boca de Rabicho, que parecia não se importar, entretido demais em comer o mais rápido que conseguisse.

O som da chuva foi cessando aos poucos do lado de fora, como mostrava o céu encanto que pairava sobre as cabeças dos alunos. Nuvens cinzas já se espalhavam e pontinhos azuis brilhavam cada vez com mais intensidade. Eram as estrelas, lutando pelo seu cantinho no céu.

- Eu e Sirius colocamos um feitiço novo. - Anunciou Pontas enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório, balançando o mapa do maroto na sua mão direita - Agora, apenas nós podemos utilizar o mapa, ele não está mais correndo risco, por assim dizer. . .

- Eu não entendi. . . - falou Pedro que estava sentado em sua cama com as pernas cruzadas - Que tipo de feitiço vocês colocaram? - Sirius se levantou pomposamente e andou até Tiago. Pegou o mapa e desenrolou, depois, puxou a varinha para fora do bolso.

- Observe Rabicho, e aprenda com o papai aqui. . . - ele deu um toque de leve no pergaminho e anunciou - "Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! "

Lupin sorriu e Pedro arregalou os olhos com o resultado. O mapa, antes branco, agora estava sendo preenchido por linhas finas de tinta preta, que se espalhavam como uma teia de aranha pelo pergaminho. Antes do novo feitiço de bloqueio, os marotos tinham apenas feito o mapa da escola já visível, sem absolutamente nada que impedisse um estranho de ver. Agora, no entanto, precisariam da frase para fazê-lo funcionar.

- Viram? Agora, apenas nós podemos utilizá-lo. - continuou Sirius orgulhoso - Isso foi fruto de um verão inteiro explodindo o quarto do Pontas com testes e experiências no mapa. . .

- É verdade. - respondeu Tiago vagamente - Agora, o que falta é o mais vital: temos que intitular os pontinhos que aparecem passeando pela escola. Assim, nós vamos saber sempre que tipo de perigo estamos correndo. . . vamos saber se é o Filch se aproximando ou apenas um verme do primeiro ano. . .

Lupin pensou em criticar Tiago e dizer que ele também já fora um "verme do primeiro ano", mas estava tão impressionado com a dedicação dos amigos que achou melhor deixar de lado. Se pelo menos eles tivessem essa dedicação nos estudos. . .

- Eu li uma vez um livro onde tinha um tipo de feitiço de identificação. . . talvez ele seja o suficiente para intitular o nome das pessoas no mapa.

- Ok, então essa parte fica pra você, Aluado. - respondeu Tiago animado. Sirius se voltou para Rabicho agora, que estava se balançando alegremente em seu colchão no outro extremo do quarto:

- E você Rabicho? O que vai fazer?

- Sei lá. . . eu posso ajudar no nome. . . pode se chamar "O mapa secreto"

- Grande! - aplaudiu Sirius de modo zombeteiro - O que seria de nós sem você? - ele perguntou com sarcasmo. Pedro não soube o que dizer, porque não entendeu muito bem se estava sendo elogiado ou criticado. Achou melhor ficar quieto mesmo.

Tiago olhou pela janela. A chuva já tinha parado há algumas horas e o céu estava límpido e forrado de estrelas.

- Vamos conversar lá fora? - ele perguntou animado enquanto andava na direção da janela .-Essa pode ser a última noite quente do ano.

De vez em quando, os marotos tinham mania de sentarem do lado de fora do castelo, acomodados nos telhados de sua torre como gatos. A janela do dormitório era suficientemente grande para que os quatro passassem, e cuidadosamente se acomodassem nas telhas e pedras do castelo. Era algo arriscado, é claro, mas também emocionante.

Para Tiago só o _"emocionante"_ importava.

Uma vez do lado de fora, Pontas, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado sentiram o impacto do vento ainda úmido da noite. O que era perigoso, porém, era o fato de que as pedras do castelo estavam molhadas pela chuva e as chances de alguém escorregar eram enormes. Eles se sentaram indiferentes. Durante alguns minutos, os quatro ficaram apenas fitando o céu, as estrelas e toda aquela visão privilegiada do terreno de Hogwarts que sua torre grifinória permitia. Do lado de fora do quarto, em cima do telhado, é claro que tudo ficou bem mais bonito.

- Sabe o que eu lembrei? - disse Sirius vagamente, após uns cinco minutos de reflexão - de quando estávamos na Bogins&Burkes e vimos aquele auror conversando sobre a varinha do Karkaroff com o Sr. Olivaras. . .

- O que vocês acham que aquilo significa? - perguntou Pedro fazendo um esforço para se lembrar bem da cena - Será que ele fez mesmo aquele feitiço?

- E o que é aquele feitiço? - acrescentou Tiago.

- E como a varinha do Karkaroff foi parar nas mãos daquele auror?

- Bem. . . - disse Lupin, cortando o turbilhão de perguntas que seus amigos estavam despejando para os ventos de Hogwarts - Vocês mesmos viram que o tal do Alastor Moody não tinha muita certeza se aquela varinha era mesmo de Karkaroff. Quero dizer, ele estava lá para confirmar com o próprio Sr. Olivaras, não é? E bem. . . aurores perseguem bruxos das trevas. . .

- Como minha família - cortou Sirius deprimido.

- É, então acho que realmente o Karkaroff é um bruxo das trevas.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, no qual os quatro desviaram sua atenção para a paisagem à sua volta. O silêncio foi cortado pelo som de algo ronronando.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Tiago pego de surpresa.

Pedro corou levemente e agarrou os joelhos:

- Ah. . . eu estou com fome, só isso!

Lupin e Sirius riram enquanto Rabicho queimava de vergonha, abraçando os joelhos.

Daynna, Lílian, Alice e Julie se despediram de Berta Jorkins, que seguiu para os dormitórios femininos do sétimo ano, enquanto que elas, para os do sexto ano. As quatro amigas tiraram os grossos robes negros de Hogwarts e os tênis molhados. Ficaram assim com roupas leves, sentadas em uma rodinha para o que prometia ser uma seção fofoca das boas, já que adolescentes,quando reunidos, não caem na cama assim que se vêem no quarto. . . pelo contrário.

- Eu vi! Eu vi! - Daynna saltitava feliz, fazendo seus cabelos loiros amarrados em chuquinhas pularem ritmados com seu corpo.

- Viu o que? - perguntou Lílian enquanto puxava um travesseiro para abraçar junto á barriga.

- O Lupin! O Lupin! - ela continuou ofegante.

- E? - fizeram as amigas pedindo mais explicações.

- Meninas, vocês são vesgas ou estão se fazendo de? - a loirinha perguntou parando de pular. - Ele estava todo bobo. . . por causa de você Julie! - ela apontou agora para a garota de cabelos castanhos mesclados. A menina arregalou os olhos:

- Você ta doida? O Lupin?

- É!

- Há - há - há! - Julie levou as mãos á cintura. - Você e essas suas manias, Daynna! Quer parar com esses complexos? Pra você os meninos só olham pra gente com segundas intenções. . .

- Nah - nah. . . - corrigiu a baixinha se sentado novamente no carpete do quarto - Eu estou sempre certa. Eu disse que a Alicinha aqui estava gostando do Frank Longbotton! E olha aí! A própria já confessou!

Alice corou de leve e agarrou com força os próprios joelhos.

- Eu que queria que algum menino olhasse pra mim - continuou Daynna agora com um tom meloso na voz - Mas como? Com esse corpo de menina de onze anos de idade nem o Mundungo Fletcher!

As outras se entreolharam; infelizmente a amiga estava certa. Daynna continuou, agora com o sorriso de volta estampado em seu rosto:

- Vamos ver. . . Alice e Frank. . . Julie e Remo - Julie fez uma careta de nojo -. . . Lílian e Tiago. . .

- **QUE? !**- agora foi a ruivinha que se rebelou. Ela jogou seu travesseiro na amiga de brincadeira, mas se sentindo indignada por dentro - Eu e aquele bebezão? Você sabe muito bem que as chances disso acontecer são zero em um milhão! É mais fácil o Dumbledore pintar Hogwarts de rosa do que eu ficar com o Potter!

- Os opostos se atraem, Lily. . . - comentou Alice dando uma forcinha para Daynna, que se sentia a cupido mais feliz do mundo no momento.

- Nem sempre. - ela respondeu. - Eu prefiro o Pettigrew!

As amigas arregalaram os olhos, incrédulas. Lily refletiu mais sobre a afirmação que tinha acabado de fazer e logo corrigiu:

- Ok. . . eu preferia a lula - gigante ao Potter!

- Agora melhorou. . . - disse Daynna, jogando o travesseiro de volta na amiga.

E assim, depois de algumas horas a mais do que as planejadas, as garotas apagaram as luzes para dormir. O mesmo fizeram os quatro do outro lado da torre grifinória, felizes por estarem de volta em Hogwarts.

**N/A:**Agora que já enrolei demais, queria avisar que a ação da fic está chegando! (até que enfim, vocês devem estar pensando. . . ). E agora, meu último recadinho: e - mails não mordem, povo!


	4. Pesquisas Frustradas

**Capitulo 4: Pesquisas Frustradas**

"_O Sr. Aluado apresenta seus cumprimentos ao Prof. Snape e pede que ele não meta o seu nariz anormalmente grande no que não é de sua conta. O Sr. Pontas concorda com o Sr. Aluado e gostaria de acrescentar que o Prof. Snape é um safado mal acabado._

_O Sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de deixar registrado o seu espanto de que um idiota deste calibre tenha chegado a professor._

_O Sr. Rabicho deseja ao Prof. Snape um bom dia e aconselha a esse seboso que lave os cabelos._" - trecho de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban

O ar mórbido e sonolento da aula de História da Magia se misturava ao cansaço dos alunos (que tinham sido obrigado a acordar cedo) tornando a aula um tédio interminável. Binns flutuava de um lado para o outro, absorto em seu discurso sobre a guerra entre gigantes ocorrida em 1200 na Holanda. O tema era interessantíssimo, mas na boca do professor, soava como uma canção de ninar.

Lily foi atingida na testa por um bilhetinho de Daynna. Ela apanhou e disfarçadamente abriu por debaixo da carteira.

_"O Tiago está lindo hoje!"._

A ruivinha revirou os olhos. Amassou o papelzinho e fuzilou Daynna com o olhar, mas esta não pareceu se importar já que a intenção do bilhete era mesmo irritar a amiga. Julie desenhava algo em seu livro de História da Magia, enquanto que Alice rabiscava um coração cortado por uma flecha na palma da mão. Seus olhos brilhavam, perdidos em algum ponto da sala.

Algumas carteiras de distancia, Pedro e Sirius estavam entretidos demais em uma guerra de aviõezinhos de papel. Aquela ala da classe estava coberta pelas dobraduras voadoras, que agora estavam caídas no chão. Lupin segurava a cabeça com a mão, o cotovelo apoiado em seu pesado livro. Ele parecia estar lutando bravamente contra o sono que teimava em fechar seus olhos, mas também era o único da sala que fazia esforços para prestar atenção. A uma carteira de distancia, um aluno de cabelos espetados e negros já tinha se rendido a esta tentação. Tiago estava em seu décimo primeiro sono.

- Devemos todos nos lembrar de que os gigantes não são seres que vivem em harmonia; nem mesmo entre si. Constantemente, o líder do grupo (normalmente o maior e mais forte) é morto por um outro gigante, que acaba tomando seu posto. . . Em 1200 houve um importante confronto entre duas tribos. . . - Binns dava sua aula normalmente, sem notar que sua lousa parecia emanar mais interesse do que seus alunos.

Remo se dispersou do discurso do professor e olhou para Julie. . . a garota ainda desenhava em seu caderno, e como tinha a cabeça levemente inclinada, alguns fios de seus cabelos castanhos caiam em seu rosto. . . irritada, a garota ajeitava rapidamente os fios rebeldes atrás da orelha. . . Ela ficava linda quando fazia isso. . .

Sirius mirou um de seus aviõezinhos de papel na nuca de Tiago, que com o toque da dobradura voadora despertou com um salto. Seu rosto estava pálido. . . seu coração disparado. . . ele acabara de ter o pior pesadelo de sua vida. . . e tinha sido muito estranho!

- Bom dia, Pontas! - sorriu Black de sua carteira enquanto observava Tiago esfregar os olhos por debaixo das lentes. - Dormiu bem?

- Pra dizer a verdade não. . . Do que o Binns está falando? - perguntou ele com um repentino interesse.

- Não faço a menor idéia. A gente pega a matéria com o Remo depois. . . - respondeu Sirius dando de ombros.

Mal sabia ele que Remo estava com a cabeça nas nuvens também. . .

Os marotos se arrastaram para a sua próxima aula de DCAT junto com sua turma de Grifinória, todos bocejando e se espreguiçando muito graças ao professor de História da Magia. No meio do caminho, o grupo se encontrou com uma turma de garotas sonserinas também do sexto ano, que faziam o caminho contrário no corredor para os jardins:

- Hei Sirius. . . - sussurrou Pedro - É aquela sua prima que vem vindo não é? A Narcisa?

- Fala baixo gorducho. . . - respondeu Sirius entre - dentes. Ele não gostava muito de ter seu parentesco com bruxos das trevas anunciado bem no meio do corredor.

Mas Narcisa não se dirigiu aSirius (apenas pelo fato de que ela tinha vergonha de ter Sirius como um de seus parentes Black, assim como toda a família também tinha). A garota de cabelos loiros platinados, na verdade, foi ao encontro de Lílian e suas amigas, que conversavam alegremente à caminho da aula. Elas pararam de andar, forçando os alunos que circulavam no corredor a se esquivarem para poderem continuar seu caminho. Narcisa estava acompanhada de Bellatrix Black, sua irmã, e de Parkinson, uma outra garota de Sonserina com cara de Buldogue.

- Ainda em Hogwarts, sangues-ruins? - ela se dirigiu para Julie e Lily, que sentiram o rosto queimar - Pensei que vocês tivessem se conformado em viver em meio aos trouxas e estudarem em internatos para _"Pessoas irrecuperáveis"_. Mas vejo que insistem em infectar essa escola, assim como o resto dos insetos de sangue sujo.

- Pensou errado. - respondeu Daynna tentando defender as amigas - E se eu conheço alguém aqui que polui o ar que eu respiro esse alguém é você!

Narcisa mirou a loirinha com seus olhos claros e frios como se fosse rir, mas foi sua irmã que respondeu calmamente:

- E quem se importa com o que você acha? Hoje em dia ninguém dá valor a baixinhas metidas de rabo arrebitado, dá licença criança que a conversa é entre adultas.

Daynna era baixinha isso é verdade. E que ela não tinha corpo nem voz de uma garota de dezesseis anos isso também era verdade. . . mas quem era Bellatrix para tratá-la daquela maneira?

- Escute Black. . . - começou Alice com a voz serena - nós não queríamos procurar briga, mas você insistiu. . .

Os quatro marotos também estavam bloqueando a passagem do corredor, porque tinham parado de andar há um bom tempo, entretidos com a discussão das garotas. Agora, Tiago e Remo marcharam na direção da briga, sendo acompanhados segundos depois por Sirius. Pedro não ousou se aproximar. . . a visão de onde ele estava já era o suficiente.

Alice tinha feito uma tentativa de partir pra cima das sonserinas, mas foi impedida por Lílian. Parkinson arreganhou as mangas da roupa como um homem, e estava pronta para retrucar.

- Não se rebaixe a tanto. . . - suplicava Lily entre - dentes para Alice - Não mostre que está sendo atingida pelo que elas falam. . .

- O que foi Evans? - atiçou a garota com cara de buldogue, louca para dar um soco em alguém - Não vai deixar sua amiguinha te defender? Porque? Está com medo que ela saia chorando para a Ala hospitalar?

Antes que Lílian retrucasse ou que mais alguma das garotas fizessem algum comentário, os marotos apareceram com ares de salvadores da pátria.

- Algum problema priminha? - perguntou Sirius com um tom sarcástico, se dirigindo a Narcisa. Bellatrix também se virou para encarar Black com cara de nojo e desdém, idêntica à irmã de cabelos platinados.

- Não me chame assim! - sibilou Narcisa, sem saber se o chamava de "Sirius" ou "Black". Na dúvida, optou por tratá-lo com maior indiferença.

- O que elas estão fazendo pra você, Lily? - perguntou Tiago docemente. A ruiva trincou os dentes antes de responder:

- Quem lhe deu o direito de me chamar assim? É Evans pra você. . . Mas de preferência, não me chame de nada. Não precisa dirigir a palavra a mim, Potter.

Tiago mordeu os lábios, mas Remo também decidiu argumentar:

- Bem, se não há nada de errado aqui eu sugiro que voltem às aulas. . . - ele se dirigiu às três sonserinas. - E vocês também garotas, ou vão chegar atrazadas.

- E o que o senhor monitor e seus amiguinhos fazem aqui? - perguntou Lílian pisando no pé de Julie, que pensou eu concordar com Lupin.

- Bem. . . estávamos defendendo você, minha cenourinha predileta! - respondeu Tiago com um sorriso. Sirius e Lupin trocaram olhares de pânico enquanto que Narcisa e suas comparsas caíram em risadas frias e estridentes.

Lílian ardeu de raiva. Levantou a mão, tomou impulso, e deu o tapa mais forte e doído que Tiago jamais recebera no rosto. Depois, bufando como um dragão de olhos verdes, a garota berrou sua última sentença:

- **NUNCA MAIS OUSE ME CHAMAR DE CENOURINHA, POTTER!**- e marchou para a sala de aula, sendo seguida de perto por Daynna, Julie e Alice.

Quando o acesso de riso passou, as duas garotas Black e Parkinson seguiram caminho para os jardins, deixando Tiago e os amigos no corredor desabitado. Pontas ainda tinha a mão na bochecha, que agora se encontrava vermelha e marcada por uma mão.

- Sem comentários, Pontas. . . - disse Sirius dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo. Pedro se aproximou:

- Que tal irmos para a aula? Acho que estamos um pouquinho, er. . . atrazados.

- Falou e disse, Pedrico! - concordou Aluado enquanto ajudava Sirius a arrastar um incrédulo e marcado Tiago.

Naquele dia a turma de Grifinória do sexto ano teve que superar o cansaço com todas as forças que podiam, pois as quatro aulas que lhes deram Boas Vindas não podiam ter sido piores. Depois de saírem da aula de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas (com ouvidos doloridos por uma bronca merecida, já que chegaram atrazados. . . ) os marotos arrastaram os pés na direção dos jardins, para Herbologia.

Lily e suas amigas deram uma corrida na frente, tentando ficar o máximo possível longe do quarteto, só deus sabe porquê. Na verdade, Tiago tinha duas teorias para tal reação: a primeira era o fato de que Lílian Evans o odiava, e que quanto mais distante estivesse dele, melhor. A segunda era meio fantasiosa: talvez ela estivesse com vergonha por ter lhe dado um tapa no rosto sem motivo e não conseguisse mais encará-lo. Essa última teoria era a que Tiago considerava mais válida.

- Eu quero que cada um de vocês escolha um dos vasos espalhados pela sala. Coloquem suas luvas, sentem - se com suas plantas particulares e prestem atenção em mim. - foi logo anunciando o professor de Herbologia, Tubérculo Pullman, assim que a turma se viu nas estufas. Os alunos mal tiveram tempo para conversas ou gemidos; foram logo escolhendo um dos vasos pequenos indicados pelo professor e colocando suas luvas. Tiago estava cansado e com a cabeça tão vazia, que era um grande alvo para ser atingido pela famosa amiga distração. Sirius fitou sua plantinha particular sem muito interesse.

- O que estão vendo aí são, naturalmente, plantas carnívoras. Senhor Pettigrew, cuidado. . . - alertou o professor quando viu Rabicho cutucar a plantinha verde e rechunchuda com um galho. - Bem, é claro que não são plantas carnívoras trouxas, sendo assim, são bem mais perigosas e interessantes. Alguém pode me dizer qual é o alimento de plantas carnívoras normais, do mundo trouxa?

Espantosamente, todos os alunos, exceto os puro - sangue, levaram as mãos ao ar. Tiago observou a classe com um olhar de tédio e superioridade, como se soubesse a resposta, mas não estivesse a fim de responder. Sirius bocejou.

- Senhorita Evans? - pediu Pullman calmamente.

- Insetos de todo o tipo. Elas ficam com as mandíbulas abertas, algumas exalam até um doce perfume para atrair suas presas. Uma vez que o inseto pousou, as mandíbulas da planta se fecham.

- Excelente, cinco pontos para Grifinória! - os alunos de Lufa - lufa murmuraram entre si, desapontados - Bem, mas como vocês podem ver, essas plantinhas do mundo mágico são especiais. Diferente das carnívoras que a senhorita Evans acabou de nos dizer, estas comem de tudo. Tudo o que conseguirem engolir. São também mais selvagens e vivas, com movimentos rápidos como de animais e não de vegetais. . . diferente das trouxas, essas plantas carnívoras não esperam a presa aparecer: elas atacam, esticando seu caule como um pescoço para alcançá-los.À medida que vão crescendo, seus dentes vão ficando pontiagudos e aumentando gradativamente. Esses exemplares. . . - o professor começou a passear pela sala, observando as anotações de seus aprendizes - são filhotes, por assim dizer. Eu não podia expor a classe a uma Carnívora adulta, já que vocês seriam presas fáceis. . . - agora, Pedro olhava para sua plantinha com muito mais educação do que inicialmente. Já havia até se arrependido de cutucá-la com um graveto. Daynna afastou seu vasinho rapidamente, enquanto que Julie lutava para salvar seus cabelos de uma plantinha particularmente esfomeada.

- Professor. . . - chamou Alice curiosa - Qual o tamanho máximo que essas plantas alcançam?

- A maior encontrada até hoje tinha cinco metros e devorava, no momento da descoberta, um unicórnio. - respondeu Pullman indiferente ao fato de um unicórnio ter morrido. Alice anotou a resposta depois de dar um gritinho de espanto. Frank Longbotton a observava.

- Nesta aula prática de hoje, vocês vão aprender a cuidar dessas plantas. . .

- Cuidar? Ah claro, o tiozinho aí vai nos ensinar a cultivar assassinos do reino vegetal que contribuem para a extinção dos unicórnios. . . - sussurrou Sirius para Tiago, que estava entretido em brincar com sua planta carnívora. Primeiro ele deixava à mostra sua pena para a planta, como se estivesse oferecendo um banquete. Quando ela ameaçava abocanhar a pena, Tiago rapidamente puxava o braço para traz, rindo de se acabar da judiação que fazia com o vegetal esfomeado, mas não tão inocente assim.

- Tiago, pare com isso! - desaprovou Lupin num sussurro, tentando não atrapalhar a aula.

- Não seja chato! - retrucou o apanhador grifinório, enquanto instigava Sirius a fazer o mesmo.

- Ele não está sendo, ele é. . . - brincou Pedro, que estava ouvindo e observando as ações dos amigos. Remo se voltou para a aula um pouco desapontado. Agora Sirius estava segurando o caule de sua planta carnívora com força, impedindo que ela se esticasse para alcançar o apetitoso tinteiro de pena que ele havia pousado no chão.

- Oh. . . você quer? Mesmo? - zombava Almofadinhas, fitando sua desesperada, mas decidida planta carnívora, que se esticava com todas as forças que suas raízes permitiam. O problema era que as mãos de Sirius podiam estrangulá-la.

- Agora, quero que cada um venha até aqui e pegue um saquinho de terra macia e um regador cheio de água. Vocês vão preparar um novo vaso para cada uma das plantas e depois transferi-las. Com cuidado, para não levarem nenhuma mordida, segurem os dois lábios da planta com a ponta dos dedos, sem apertar muito. Com a boca fechada, elas não morderão nenhum de vocês. . . - o professor continuava a aula, crente que todos prestavam atenção nele. Na verdade estava certo por parte, porque apenas dois alunos estavam entretidos com outras coisas. - Agora! - terminou Pullman. - E não se esqueçam de puxá-las com cuidado, mantendo a boca sempre trincada. As raízes se soltas facilmente da terra.

A classe se levantou em uníssimo, cada um se apossando de um saquinho de terra, uma pá, um novo vaso e um regador. Tiago e Sirius imitaram os amigos, sem saber o que deviam fazer exatamente. Por isso, eles apenas se sentaram ao lado de suas plantas carnívoras e continuaram á irrita-las.

Lílian e as amigas concluíam cada etapa do trabalho com sucesso, á não ser por um leve deslize quando a planta de Julie abocanhou a ponta de seus cabelos. Julie foi acudida por Mundungo Fletcher, que despregou seus cabelos dos dentes da planta murmurando "Amiga. . . planta amiga. . . cabelo ruim. . . planta amiga não come cabelo ruim. . . Julie amiga. . . ".

Pedro ajeitava a terra de seu vasinho com cuidado. Agora que já tinha a etapa um concluída, ele enrolava o máximo que podia antes de chegar na etapa dois. .A parte em que ele arrancava a planta e a transferia para o outro vaso. Lupin estava dominando sua plantinha com cuidado quando ouviu um berro ao seu lado:

- **ARRGH!**Me solta sua flor estúpida! ! ! Larga a minha mão, seu botão deficiente! **ME LARGA!** - Tiago berrava, de repente chamando a atenção da classe e do professor Tubérculo. Metade de seu braço estava sendo devorada por uma planta revoltada e de espírito vingativo, que tinha também, finalmente, engolido sua pena.

- Senhor Potter, o que eu acabei de dizer? ! - grasnou o professor se aproximando - Ela é uma planta pequena, mas já tem dentinhos fortes e pontiagudos. . .

- É eu estou sentindo, professor! - respondeu Tiago tentando salvar seu braço - SAI DE MIM!

Lílian riu tanto que conseguiu atrair as cabeças de todos os alunos na sua direção. Ela nunca tinha visto cena mais cômica envolvendo Tiago. . .

- Não faça assim, Potter! - brigou o professor quando Tiago fez menção de, com a outra mão, socar a cabeça verde da planta que triturava seu braço - Não machuque ela!

- Mas ela está me machucando! - retrucou Tiago impaciente.

- É bem feito! - disse Lupin nervoso. Sirius sacou a varinha para fora, pronto para aplicar o feitiço "Incêndio" na planta carnívora e salvar o braço de Tiago, mas é claro que foi repelido pelo professor. Agora, a cena já chamava tanto a atenção que alguns alunos de Lufa - lufa já se punham de pé para assistir melhor. Todos abandonaram o que estavam fazendo para fitar a luta de Tiago e sua planta.

Sem mais demora, o professor Tubérculo Pullman acariciou a cabeça verde da planta carnívora. Aos poucos, a mordida foi afrouxando, até que Tiago viu seu braço e mão livres. Rapidamente, o professor tirou do bolso um coelho morto e jogou para a planta, que comeu e mordeu com gosto.

- O senhor Potter foi apenas um exemplo do que poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de vocês, que se deram ao luxo de não prestar atenção. . . - ele anunciou, se virando para a sala e com o conhecimento de que tinham tido uma platéia de alunos dês do início do incidente. - Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, por sua causa, Potter!

- Obrigado! - respondeu Tiago contrariado, enquanto massageava todo o braço babado e mordido. Sirius lançou uma careta para o professor.

- Ah, que ótimo! - Lily cruzou os braços indignada, voltando - se para Julie - O Potter fez o favor de perder meus pontos!

- Eram apenas cinco Lily. . . - disse Amélia Bones, sua amiga de Lufa - lufa que estava próxima.

A biblioteca nunca esteve tão cheia como estava naquela noite de um primeiro dia de aula. Quase todos os alunos que haviam tido _Defesa contra as artes das Trevas_ estavam agora ocupando as cadeiras e mesas do lugar para darem início á pesquisa solicitada pelo professor naquele dia. Os alunos haviam sido divididos em grupos de quatro, porque o trabalho era longo e tinha menos de quatro dias de prazo para ser entregue. Até mesmo os marotos abriram mão de suas brincadeirinhas no salão comunal para adiantarem a tal pesquisa.

Lílian, Daynna, Alice e Julie estudavam na mesa mais próxima, os garotos não puderam deixar de notar. Tratava-se de um trabalho sobre Quimeras, animais raros, mas perigosos (_ler "Animais fantásticos e onde habitam"_) de aparência bizarra: um monstro de três cabeças; uma de dragão, outra de leão e a última de bode. A descrição do animal era o único conhecimento que os garotos tinham. Mais nada.

Lupin apareceu carregando uma pilha tão grande de livros que estes lhe cobriam o rosto. Ele os despejou sobre a mesa com estrondo, fazendo o tinteiro de Pedro vacilar e respingar algumas gotas em seu pergaminho.

- Bem, foi o que eu consegui. - ele se explicou para dois espantados amigos. Tiago fitou os livros com desprezo e Sirius com preguiça - E não me façam essas caras. Eu vou aproveitar e pesquisar algo sobre... vocês sabem..._"feitiços de identificação"_para o Mapa do Maroto.

- Ah, sim. . . - respondeu Pontas agarrando um dos livros mais finos que encontrou naquele amontoado (devia ter no mínimo mil páginas) - e hoje à noite eu e Almofadinhas temos detenções a cumprir. . . vamos sair daqui ás nove. . . acho também que não vamos jantar. . .

- Detenções? O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? - perguntou Pedro enquanto molhava a ponta da pena para escrever _"Trabalho sobre Quimeras - Defesa contra as artes das Trevas"._

- Nós espancamos o Seboso no trem. - lembrou Sirius triunfante, como se aquilo tivesse sido um ato nobre e com razões óbvias para se orgulhar.

- Ah é, eu me esqueci.

- Pessoal, eu vou fazer tudo sozinho? - reclamou Remo - Parem de conversar e sejam úteis!

- Tá legal, relaxa. . . - resmungou Tiago folheando entediado seu livro de mil páginas.

Uma hora se passou. Os alunos aos poucos deixavam a biblioteca em direção ao Slão Principal e ao jantar. As quatro garotas também fecharam seus livros para unirem - se ao batalhão de retirada, enquanto os quatro permaneceram na biblioteca, em buscas frustradas.

- Ah, droga! - choramingou Pettigrew enquanto fechava seu décimo longo livro - Não tem nada sobre essa tal de "Minheca" em lugar algum!

- Quimera. . . - corrigiu Lupin sem desviar os olhos de seu próprio livro.

- Que seja! Eu estou exausto e. . . e com fome! Está na hora do jantar!

- É, mas nós não vamos jantar, Pedrico. - reforçou Sirius enquanto forçava o amigo a se sentar - Eu e Tiago podemos surrupiar algumas coisas da cozinha pra você depois das detenções, mas agora vamos ficar aqui, nessa biblioteca infernal, procurando sobre a _"merreca"_. . .

- Quimera. - repetiu Remo fechando também seu livro e escolhendo outro.

Tiago parecia muito entretido com seu próprio livro de pesquisa. Estava meio curvado em sua cadeira, com o grosso livro aberto cujas páginas quase alcançavam a ponta de seu nariz. Seus olhos brilhavam de fanatismo por detrás de óculos que já tinham deslizado para frente. Na verdade, a atenção que ele dedicava àquele livro grosso de cem anos de idade era meio duvidosa.

- Encontrou alguma coisa, Pontas? - perguntou Sirius fitando o amigo.

- Tiago. . . deixe-me ver esse livro. - pediu Lupin. O rapaz levantou a cabeça, assustado, mas antes que pudesse impedir, Remo já tinha arrancado o livro de suas mãos, deixando á mostra o que Tiago realmente estava lendo: um livrinho ilustrado de táticas e dicas sobre Quadribol. O livrinho havia sido cuidadosamente escondido por entre as páginas abertas da verdadeira bíblia sagrada que ele teria que estar lendo. . . e que agora Lupin segurava com uma expressão resignada no rosto.

- Foi mal Aluado. . . - desculpou - se o rapaz enquanto fechava seu livrinho de Quadribol - é que esse entulho velho aí é muito chato!

Sirius concordou com ar de zombaria. Lupin não respondeu, apenas voltou - se para sua própria pesquisa, deixando Tiago com um estranho remorso surgindo no peito. Foi nessa hora que Pedro se engasgou, dominado pela emoção do momento. Eufórico, começou a gritar:

- **EU ACHEI! ACHEI!**

- Não creio...

- Sério?

- Você Pedrico? Jura?

- Vai chover...

- Shhh. . . - repeliu a bibliotecária, nervosa, levando o dedo aos lábios do outro lado da sala. Agora aos sussurros, Pedro Pettigrew estufou o peito para ler. Estava tão feliz consigo mesmo que seria capaz de comemorar aquela data todo o ano. . . _"O dia em que fui útil uma vez na vida..."._

- _"Só há um caso conhecido em que a quimera foi morta, e o pobre mago que conseguiu esse feito morreu em seguida ao cair de seu cavalo alado"_ - ele leu - Aqui relata algumas batalhas entre criaturas mágicas e bruxos, também tem uma curiosidade: _" O termo "quimera" acabou sendo usado para designar alguma coisa (normalmente uma criatura viva) criada por humanos a partir da combinação artificial de elementos naturais "_- após uma pausa, Rabicho disse - e ainda tem uma fotinho de uma peça decorativa de uma quimera do século V. Cruzes, ela é feia. . . tem três cabeças. . .

- Pedrico. . . estou orgulhoso de você! - disse Sirius de um modo traquinas - Encontrou uma frase inútil sobre um bruxo qualquer que matou uma quimera, enquanto nós precisamos de uma pesquisa inteira. . .

- Ora essa, melhor do que nada, não é? - repeliu Lupin ao ver Rabicho baixar os olhos para fitar seus sapatos - Não seja invejoso, Sirius!

- Valeu aí Rabicho. . . - disse Tiago se espreguiçando.

Mais uma hora se passou e nada além da frase que Pedro encontrou. Além disso, Tiago e Sirius partiriam dentro de alguns minutos para cumprirem detenções. . . Tiago folheava um livro qualquer pela segunda vez, com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto da biblioteca. Sirius havia escondido o livrinho de quadribol de Tiago dentro de seu próprio livro, e agora lia entusiasmadamente. Pedro desenhava algo que devia ser um rato em um de seus pergaminhos, apoiando o cotovelo, sem perceber, em seu próprio tinteiro. Lupin era o único realmente esperançoso quanto ao trabalho.

- Uuuuuaaaaaa. . . Alguma coisa, Remo? - perguntou Tiago coçando os cabelos.

- Não, mas. . . Hei!

- O que? - perguntaram os outros três em coro, juntando as cabeças para se aproximarem do amigo.

- Não é sobre quimeras, mas. . .

- O que?

- Desembucha, criatura!

- Ok. - Lupin levantou o livro para ler em voz alta. Tiago e Sirius apoiaram - se na mesa tentando se aproximar, enquanto Pedro observou o texto por cima do ombro do amigo. . .


	5. Problemas Urgentes Pedem Medidas Urgente...

**Capitulo 5: Problemas Urgentes Pedem Medidas Urgentes**

"_Verde e brilhante, no formato de um crânio aparentemente composto por estrelas de esmeralda e uma cobra saindo pela boca como uma língua. A marca negra é a nossa versão para a marca do Diabo, uma idéia que circulava na Idade Média dos trouxas._" - Pedro guinchou baixinho, mas foi cutucado por Sirius, que queria ouvir mais - _"O diabo costuma marcar especialmente as pessoas de cuja lealdade duvida. A marca varia de tamanho e formato. Algumas vezes é parecida com uma lebre, ás vezes lembra a pata de um sapo, uma aranha, um cachorro ou um rato silvestre, e é gravada nas partes mais escondidas do corpo. Para produzir essas marcas, o diabo usa suas garras como carimbo. "_

Remo parou ofegante. Ele folheou o livro algumas páginas para a frente e depois voltou onde estava, confuso. Levantando os olhos castanhos para os amigos, disse:

- Estranho. . . algumas páginas foram arrancadas. . . Hei! - ele exclamou notando um rabisco no pé da folha - Alguém escreveu alguma coisa aqui. . ._"Morsmorde"_ - ele leu, antes de voltar a fitar os outros marotos - Que quer dizer? É um feitiço?

- É e está em francês. - respondeu Sirius sério, de um modo que os amigos raramente o - viam - Significa "morda um pedaço da morte".

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Tiago virando a cabeça para fitá-lo melhor.

- Ora Pontas. . . Olhe minha família! - respondeu o garoto - Todos bruxos das trevas. . . Puros sangues. . . Cruéis e perigosos. . . Metade deles em Azkaban...Não é de se admirar que eu tenha escutado coisas do tipo, não é?

Os outros três assentiram. Sirius continuou:

- Mas Remo, você disse que algumas folhas foram arrancadas?

- É, veja. - ele empurrou o livro mais para o centro da mesa - Da página 230 ele vai para a 250. . . e o assunto muda de repente. Como foi que a madame Pince não notou isso antes?

- Pois é. . . se tivesse sido a gente ela teria fritado nossos miolos! - concordou Pedro nervoso.

- Mas quem ia querer ler isso? - perguntou Tiago meio que imaginando a resposta.

- Alguém que esteja interessado em artes das trevas. - respondeu Lupin.

- Então aquilo que nós vimos no beco diagonal, aquele feitiço que foi o Karkaroff que fez. . . - começou Pedro raciocinando um pouco.

- É sim, era a_"marca negra"_, de acordo com esse livro. - completou Tiago.

- Pessoal, a conversa está demais! - interrompeu Sirius de modo sarcástico - Realmente, estou super entretido aqui filosofando com vocês. . . Mas eu e o Tiago temos detenções para cumprir, e já estamos atrasados! - Sirius finalmente lembrou - se de ter um relógio e de olhar para ele. Levantou - se de sua cadeira e continuou - O Filch e a professora Minerva devem estar nos esperando. . .

- É verdade! - concordou Tiago também se pondo de pé - Vemos vocês no dormitório!

- Ok. - responderam os outros dois em coro.

Tiago e Sirius então se retiraram da biblioteca, deixando para trás um Remo e um Pedro desesperados atrás de pelo menos mais uma frase sobre quimeras.

- Que tipo de detenção você acha que vamos levar dessa vez? - perguntou Tiago quando dobrou o corredor com Sirius alguns minutos depois.

- Bom, deixe - me ver. . . da última vez você teve que podar todas as plantinhas que estavam crescendo em exagero na estufa, e eu ajudei o Filch a limpar todo o terceiro andar. . . - lembrou - se Sirius com uma voz carregada de tédio. - Aposto que não vai ser algo muito diferente disso. - concluiu.

E estava certo. Absolutamente certo.

Já se passava da uma da manhã, os corredores estavam vazios e todas as tochas do castelo haviam sido acesas. Nenhum aluno se encontrava acordado, monitores já encerravam suas rondas pelos corredores, e Tiago Potter estava com um metro de língua pra fora, enquanto cumpria com o resto de forças que lhe restavam sua detenção. Ele tinha escrito no quadro negro da sala de Transfiguração, cem vezes, a frase _"Nunca mais vou bater nos meus amigos." _

Seus olhos pesavam e sua mão latejava. . . a porta estava trancada, ele estava sem a varinha e qualquer outro método de sabotagem ou modo de amenizar a detenção tinham sido cortados. Tiago não viu, pela primeira vez, outra alternativa a não ser cumprir as regras! As malditas regras!

_"Nunca mais vou bater nos meus amigos. . . "_ele rabiscou nervoso pela centésima primeira vez. _"Nunca mais vou. . . "_

- Bah! Cansei! Preciso falar com Sirius. . . - praguejou ele enquanto procurava nas vestes um de seus Espelhos Comunicantes. Ele levantou o objeto na altura dos olhos, e pôde ver sua imagem cansada e sonolenta no reflexo do mesmo. . . _"Sirius Black! "_ - ordenou em alto e bom som. . . A imagem tremeu um pouco, e após alguns segundos a figura de Sirius foi aparecendo lenta e desfocadamente, até ficar nítida e perfeita. O batedor grifinório (sim! Sirius faz parte do time de quadribol! ) estava com uma aparência tão cansada e nervosa quanto Tiago. . .

- Hei! - ele exclamou fitando Pontas com um sorriso pelo reflexo do espelho - Como vai a detenção?

- Uma droga! De mal a pior. . . um lixo. . .

- Emocionante. A minha não está nada mal. . .

- Como? ! - exclamou Tiago incrédulo - Quer dizer que você está gostando de plantar a nova horta de abóboras pro Hagrid? !

- Isso se eu estivesse plantando a nova horta de abóboras para o Hagrid. - repetiu Sirius com um sorriso traquinas. Então, o garoto se afastou, deixando ã vista alguns cabelos loiros e macios aparecerem. Eles moldavam o belo rosto de uma garota corada de olhos azuis, que vestia vestes de Corvinal. - Quero lhe apresentar Jamie Boot! - anunciou Sirius agarrando a jovem pela cintura. Tiago assistia a cena de seu espelho como a um programa de televisão. Constrangido, ele disse:

- Er. . . Me desculpe se eu te atrapalhei. . .

- Não! Quê isso! Sou todo ouvidos. . . vamos lá! Se quiser xingar o Filch a hora é essa companheiro!

- Hum. . . prefiro deixar vocês dois a sós. Até, Almofadinhas!

- Falô, Pontas!

E assim, Tiago se viu obrigado a terminar sua sina de escrever mais duzentas vezes a frase "Nunca mais vou bater nos meus amigos", até as duas da manhã. . . Ah! Severo Snape iria pagar. . . E caro!

Na manhã seguinte Tiago e Sirius receberam a triste notícia dos amigos de que a pesquisa sobre quimeras estava indo de mal a pior. Além de não terem encontrado nada mais, Pedro havia perdido a única frase sobre o bicho que ele tinha encontrado, e os dois marotos gastaram o resto da noite procurando, sem sucesso, o mesmo livro que tinha dado essa informação, e resgatar a única frase pronta da pesquisa inteira.

- Esse tonto do Pedro perdeu o pergaminho e ainda por cima o livro! - terminou Remo no café -da- manhã, enquanto explicava a história para os amigos como se estivesse contando uma tragédia grega - A única coisa útil que ele faz ele consegue estragar!

- Relaxa Aluado. . . ainda temos cinco dias para. . .

- Você que dizer só cinco dias para entregar! - retrucou Lupin - e não temos só isso para fazer. . . ainda se fosse só DCAT. . . Temos uma pilha de lições! Ah! E se não bastasse, hoje á noite é. . .

Ele perdeu a fala e o resto da frase morreu a meio caminho. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam enquanto que Pedro baixou os olhos. Eles tinham se esquecido, por um breve segundo, de que aquela noite era lua - cheia. . . a primeira do mês.

- Não esquenta Aluado. . . estaremos com você. - tranqüilizou Tiago numa voz mansa.

- Eu sei, Tiago. . . eu sei. . . - murmurou Aluado, tentando forçar um sorrisinho. Os outros três se entreolharam, calados.

Tentando mudar de assunto, Remo subitamente perguntou:

- E como foram as detenções? Aprenderam alguma coisa com elas?

- Oh sim. . . Eu aprendi a fazer uma garota perder o juízo dessa vez em menos de três minutos. - respondeu, é claro, Sirius, na maior cara de pau.

- E eu escrevi aquela frase inútil sem o menor senso de culpa. - disse Tiago também com o mesmo olhar malandro de Sirius - afinal, Snape não é nem de longe meu amigo, então ainda tem muito o que apanhar.

Pedro riu descontroladamente, mas Lupin apenas murmurou:

- Vocês dois não tem jeito. . .

Logo na primeira aula os marotos se separaram; Tiago e Sirius seguiram para Adivinhações, enquanto que Remo e Pedro foram direto para Aritmancia. A dupla de cabelos negros escolheu um canto isolado da sala, onde eles podiam se afundar em seus pufes e dormir profundamente. Suas detenções roubaram horas preciosas de sono e aquela seria mais uma noite que eles passariam em claro.

- Abram seus livros nas páginas treze e quatorze. Formem pares, queridos, pois hoje iremos aprender o ofício de ler as linhas das mãos. Ao final dos textos vocês lerão as instruções de o que fazer, e quero que sigam praticando com sua dupla. Eu vou caminhar entre vocês para observar e tomar nota.Rápido, rápido! - ela agitou as mãos no ar, tentando fazer com que a classe se mexesse. Logo todos tinham um par e o som de livros sendo abertos e páginas sendo folheadas encheram o ar etéreo da sala de Adivinhações.

Os dois marotos abriram os livros devagar, e aproveitando um momento de distração da professora, puxaram duas almofadas próximas para apoiarem as cabeças e mergulharem em sonos profundos.

- Vamos fazer isso em rodízio.- murmurou Tiago - Eu cochilo um pouco enquanto você vigia a velhota. Quando ela passar aqui, me acorde. Depois você dorme e eu vigio. . .

- Tá legal, só vamos trocar essa ordem! - resmungou Sirius. - Eu durmo primeiro!

A alguns pufes e mesas de distância, Lily, Julie e Daynna conversavam animadamente. Alice estava em Aritmancia, já que esse era o único momento da semana em que as garotas se separavam da amiga.

- Eu ouvi dizer. . . - cochichou Daynna - que a Rita Skeeter disse, que a Berta falou que a Bulstrode ouviu a Narcisa falando que pegou o Sirius e a Jamie. . . juntos!

- Quê? ! - exclamou Julie - Não diga! Aquela garota loira e patricinha da Corvinal?

- Ela mesma! - confirmou Daynna. Lílian bufou, enquanto continuava a ler seu livro e ignorar a conversa fútil das amigas.

- Mas a Narcisa viu?

- Foi o que ela falou. . . mas eu ouvi da Rita, então o fato pode estar destorcido um pouco. . .

- Ai, eu sempre achei aquela garota uma. . .

- Ai, chega! - resmungou Lílian tentando não chamar muito a atenção da professora - Vocês querem parar com isso? ! O que a vida da garota tem a ver com a de vocês? Pelo amor de Deus. . .

As outras duas se entreolharam incrédulas. Lílian estava furiosa, e voltou os olhos flamejantes para as linhas do livro, sem se importar com o clima que ficou entre elas.

- O que foi Lily? - perguntou Julie numa tentativa de acalmar a amiga.

- Nada! É só que se vocês querem cacarejar, que não seja nos meus ouvidos!

As duas abriram a boca ainda mais, pasmadas.

- Cruzes! O que o Potter fez dessa vez? - arriscou Daynna.

- Nada, senhorita Burnett, eu só estou cheia dessas fofoquinhas idiotas!

- Mas nem estamos falando do Potter, não sei porque está com ciúmes. . .

Os olhos verdes de Lílian brilharam tanto que as duas garotas se intimidaram a fazer qualquer outro comentário. Evans sussurrou ferozmente:

- Dá pra você colocar uma coisa na sua cabeça oca? Eu não gosto do Potter! Eu odeio o Potter. . . eu quero que o Potter morra. . . eu. . .

- Ora essa, mas pra quê tanto ódio, senhorita Evans? - perguntou a voz penetrante e calma da professora bem atrás da ruivinha.

- Er. . . Bem, eu. . . era brincadeira, professora.

- Sei. Você tem bastante tempo para brincadeiras, pelo que vejo. . . Então suponho que a senhorita já tenha lido as páginas e praticado os exercícios, não é?

- Na verdade não, mas. . .

- Mas eu estou com dúvida de como fazer isso e queria uma demonstração, professora. - interrompeu Daynna espontaneamente, fazendo suas mechas loiras sacolejarem. A senhora Trelawney arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem. Me dê sua mão, senhorita Evans. . .

De má vontade, Lílian estendeu a palma da mão direita para a velha magrela à sua frente. Agora alguns olhos curiosos se voltavam para Lily e a professora, que havia puxado uma cadeira para se sentar melhor e mais confortavelmente ao lado das garotas. Tiago assistia á cena também, e logo beliscou um sonolento Sirius para que fizesse o mesmo.

- É muito simples senhorita Burnett. - começou a mestra - Cada linha da palma da mão tem um significado. Senhorita Evans, pode, por favor, abrir mais os seus dedos?

Relutante, Lílian obedeceu. Agora ela também estava ciente de que todos os pares de olhos da sala estavam voltados para ela.

- A parte intermediária da mãos, ou seja, a palma, é aquela em que nós sempre encontraremos as respostas. Elas dizem mais sobre nós e nosso futuro, e é por isso a mais importante. Cada linha representa algo em nossa vida. . . - agora Trelawney puxou os óculos mais para perto do rosto magro - Como podemos ver, a senhorita Evans é uma pessoa muito bondosa. . . terá felicidade no amor. . . sim! Sua linha do amor é muito grande, senhorita.

- Sério? - disse Lílian fingindo admiração. Ela achava aquilo tudo uma grande baboseira, mas entre optar por essa aula ou Aritmancia ela quase não viu escolha.

- Terá muitos obstáculos na sua vida. . . oh, minha querida! Isso não é legal. . . Esta linha fina e curva significa que seu futuro está cheio de decepções e obstáculos. . . Você passará por grandes dificuldades!

Algumas garotas que assistiam à análise da mão de Lily abafaram exclamações de terror. Sirius e Tiago riam silenciosos.

- Dinheiro e prosperidade, sim! No trabalho a senhorita também vai se dar muito bem.- Lílian fingia profundo interesse, camuflando perfeitamente a vontade que ela tinha de puxar sua mão de volta e sair correndo daquela aula inútil. . . - **OH! NÃO PODE SER!**

O grito de horror da professora fez alguns alunos saltarem de seus lugares. Lily tomou um susto tão grande que sentiu o coração dar um solavanco no peito. Julie perguntou desesperada:

- O que? O que a senhora viu, professora?

- É horrível. . . - continuava a lamentar - se Trelawney.

- O que vai acontecer com ela? - perguntou uma jovem de cabelos negros: Penny Patil.

- Sua linha da vida, querida. . . - gemeu a professora, observando Lílian com olhos tristes e brilhantes. Sua voz estava fúnebre e abafada, como se estivesse num cemitério olhando para o cadáver da jovem - A linha da vida termina bruscamente e não é muito longa. Você terá uma morte forçada, triste, dolorosa. . . Provavelmente um assassinato! Oh querida, e você ainda será muito jovem. . . é horrível!

Daynna arregalou os olhos e Patil deu um gritinho de horror. Julie empalideceu, Mundungo Fletcher esticou o pescoço tentando enxergar a linha na palma da mão de Lily, mas a dita cuja tinha uma expressão indiferente no rosto. Quase de tédio, na verdade.

- É mesmo? - ela comentou.

- Gostei de ver. . . - murmurou Sirius - sua _cenourinha_ não se deixa intimidar por uma velhota vidente.

- É. . . - respondeu Tiago também em sussurros - Agora é minha vez de dormir!

Para os marotos, aquele dia passou muito lentamente. Eles estavam muito ansiosos para a primeira lua - cheia do ano, e idéias e aventuras já fervilhavam nas mentes de Tiago e Sirius. Enquanto os garotos caminhavam pelos jardins no fim de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid veio trotando alegremente de sua cabana. Os quatro pararam para que o guarda - caça os alcançasse.

- Meninos, até que enfim! - disse ele enquanto sorria por detrás de sua espessa barba negra - Eu queria mostrar uma coisa pra vocês. . . é muito especial para mim! Estou realmente feliz com isso, eu. . . puxa! Passem na minha cabana hoje á noite para que eu possa lhes mostrar. . .

- Desculpe Hagrid, mas não vai dar. - disse Remo tristemente - Hoje é lua - cheia. . .

Sem pedir mais explicações, o gigante apenas murmurou um_"OH! "_ e se calou. Pedro arriscou uma pergunta:

- Mas é sobre o que exatamente?

- Não vou dizer aqui. É perigoso. . . - disse ele apontando com o olhar para o professor Ketleburn e o resto da classe, que ainda se retiravam em direção ao castelo - Venham me ver assim que puderem!

- Faremos isso Hagrid! - respondeu Sirius animado. - Temos que ir então. . . tchau!

- Até logo garotos. . .

Talvez fosse a incrível habilidade de distração ou o número de problemas que os quatro tinham para pensar, mas a questão é que o convite de Hagrid foi esquecido logo na hora do jantar. Remo estava preocupado demais com a hora em que ele iria para Madame Pomfrey, Pedro preocupado com o que comer e a dupla restante não tinham lá uma boa memória. Enfim, os marotos nem sequer imaginaram que o simples comentário animado do gigante só significava que uma coisa estava para vir: muitos problemas.

Eram oito da noite apenas quando Lupin se dirigiu à enfermaria para ser acompanhado por Papoula até o salgueiro. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro ficaram enrolando os amigos no salão comunal, formando uma rodinha em torno da lareira apagada. Julie e Daynna sentaram - se apertadinhas em uma poltrona, Alice e Frank Longbottom, aos pés das garotas, se acomodaram no chão, Mundungo Fletcher sentou - se ao lado de Pedro e Berta Jorkins, e mais algumas garotas do quinto e sexto ano se amontoaram nas almofadas e pufes mais próximos. Ao centro, Tiago e Sirius divertiam a todos com suas mais novas invenções, arrancando aplausos empolgados e suspiros apaixonados.

Lílian Evans era uma das poucas garotas do sexto ano que não participava da algazarra no salão comunal. A garota se fechou no quarto e deitou de bruços em sua cama, o diário em mãos e a pena apoiada no travesseiro. Ela gostava de escrever e ficar sozinha às vezes, longe de Tiago Potter e de todo o seu fã - clube da grifinória. . .

Aos poucos os marotos iam perdendo a atenção, pois à medida que o tempo passava cada vez mais e mais alunos subiam para os dormitórios ou se voltavam para suas lições. Tiago lançava olhares furtivos para as janelas do salão. . . a lua cheia ainda estava muito bem escondida por detrás das nuvens, e assim devia permanecer até que o salão estivesse vazio, ele pensou.

- Esse corpinho sarado é fruto de muitos jogos de quadribol ou você também malha, Sirius? - perguntaram manhosas algumas garotas para um dos batedores da casa. O maroto sorriu orgulhoso e sentou - se entre elas:

- Deus me fez perfeito garotas, o quadribol é apenas diversão! - ele respondeu colocando os braços ao redor de Brown e Patil. Elas gritaram histéricas.

- E você Tiaguinho? - chamou Berta Jorkins do outro canto - Esses braços são de verdade?

- Venha se certificar você mesma! - respondeu o apanhador.

Pedro murchou na cadeira, cheio de tristeza. . . Pontas e Almofadinhas recebiam elogios de graça todos os dias, e ele? Ele sempre passava despercebido até mesmo para os professores. . . Para sua alegria, não demorou muito até que as fãs de seus amigos subissem para os dormitórios.

- Ok.- murmurou Tiago chamando os outros dois - Acho que agora já dá pra gente sair. . . Tem uns moleques do segundo ano aí, e o Mundungo ainda não parou de jogar xadrez com o Frank, mas eles não vão notar a gente.

- Onde está a capa? - perguntou Sirius

- Enrolada aqui comigo. . . - sussurrou Pontas olhando para o relógio - Vamos logo!

- E o mapa do maroto? - reforçou Pedro

- Ainda não está pronto. . . - lembrou Sirius - O Remo ainda tem que identificar os pontinhos, e com certeza teremos que adicionar muitas coisas nele. . . Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, vamos!

Os três passaram rapidamente pelo quadro da mulher gorda, e para alívio coletivo, nenhum aluno grifinório perguntou onde eles estavam indo. Já no corredor, Tiago jogou a capa por cima dos três e iniciou a caminhada pela escola. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que quando estavam no primeiro ano a tarefa era bem mais fácil, mas agora, aos dezesseis anos, os três se esmagavam e caminhavam cuidadosamente, para que nenhuma parte de seus corpos ficasse exposta.

- Ai! Devagar Pedrico, esse é meu pé. . .

- Essa capa encolheu ou é impressão minha Tiago?

- Nós é que crescemos seu bocó. . . Agora tente não falar muito porque nós estamos invisíveis apenas! - Tiago resmungou na hora mais inoportuna, pois Severo Snape cruzava o corredor naquele exato instante.

O sonserino parou abruptamente, prendendo até a respiração para escutar. Os três pararam de andar e se espremeram silenciosos num canto da parede. Severo apurou os ouvidos. Foram alguns minutos de tenção, até que Snape desistiu e seguiu em frente, deixando o corredor livre. Tomando mais cuidado agora, os três seguiram até alcançarem a imensa porta de carvalho do salão principal.

No jardim caminhar sem ser visto foi bem mais fácil, pois não havia monitores, professores ou objetos à vista. A brisa da noite tocou os cabelos e rostos dos três marotos assim que eles pisaram no gramado úmido. Caminharam ainda com a capa até o salgueiro lutador. . . Uma nuvem cinzenta começou a se deslocar no céu, deixando á vista uma pontinha da lua branca e redonda. Pedro apressou o passo, se transformando em rato num estalido e correndo para apertar o nó da árvore. Ela parou com seus ataques violentos e bruscos, permitindo a entrada de Sirius e Tiago, e em seguida de Rabicho.

Os três atravessaram o túnel com um pouco de receio. . . não sabiam se ao chegar no quartinho encontrariam um Remo humano ou um Aluado lobo. Na dúvida, já chegaram transformados em animais; o grande cachorro negro, o cervo imponente e o minúsculo ratinho.

Lupin estava de joelhos no chão, tremendo compulsivamente. Pálido e com uma aparência doentia, ele levantou a cabeça para fitar os três animagos que tinham acabado de chegar, mas não falou absolutamente nada. Os animais estavam um pouco assustados, pois eram raras as vezes em que eles viam a transformação em lobisomem completas.

A lua finalmente ficou nítida do lado de fora, boiando imponente no céu azul escuro. Lupin primeiro ficou rígido, depois começou a se contorcer. Rabicho correu para se esconder entre as patas de Sirius com um guincho, Tiago deu um galope para frente. O lobisomem logo começou a gemer, primeiro de uma maneira mais humana, aos poucos de maneira mais animalesca; e logo estava urrando e se rasgando em meio a dores alucinantes provocadas pela transformação. Pontas e Almofadinhas ao seu lado, impedindo a auto flagelação do amigo da maneira que podiam.

Minutos depois as silhuetas de quatro animais foram moldadas pela lua brilhante e prateada que flutuava do lado de fora. O gramado úmido da noite logo foi pisoteado por patas grandes e pequenas, que se mexiam rápida e agilmente, correndo em direção à floresta proibida. Atravessaram os jardins de Hogwarts rapidamente, pois estavam expostos a qualquer um que resolvesse olhar pela janela. . . Não havia árvores, era apenas uma campina aberta. Enfileirados, os quatro animais passaram pelos gramados até serem engolidos pelas sombras das altas e selvagens árvores, que davam início á floresta proibida. Aluado,Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tinham acabado de mergulhar na sua imensidão e desapareceram de vista.

Escondidos pela mata selvagem os quatro animais se sentiam livres. Correram ziguezagueando os grossos troncos das árvores e quebrando arbustos.

Pontas saltava como se quisesse voar, misturando seus chifres aos galhos secos da mata fechada. As copas das árvores cobriam a luz prateada da lua, tornando sua noite particular ainda mais escura e sombria do que o normal.

Almofadinhas farejava o ar com gosto. O cheiro de terra molhada, pinheiros e salgueiros era irresistível. Seu macio pêlo negro se camuflava com a escuridão da floresta, e sua presença era apenas garantida graças á respiração arfante e canina que emanava de seu fuço.

Aluado, por sua vez, sentia - se ainda mais em casa. Seus sentidos apurados e seu instinto Lupino libertado, o lobisomem começou a uivar. Não era mais um uivo de dor, mas de autoridade. Assustador e penetrante, o uivo dava á floresta uma aparência ainda mais sombria e aterrorizante.

O ratinho cinzento deixava no solo seu rastro, abrindo caminho entre as folhas e marcando suas minúsculas pegadas no solo úmido. Assim, os quatro seguiram até a orla da floresta, correndo e trotando livre e despreocupadamente, até que algo naquele novo ambiente chamou a atenção de um dos animagos.

Como um radar, as orelhas do veado se ergueram no ar. Seus olhos percorreram cuidadosamente cada detalhe da floresta, enquanto seu elegante pescoço movia - se lentamente, dando mais tempo aos olhos. Ele parou de andar e acabou ficando para trás, até ser completamente isolado, pois o trio de animais seguiu em frente, embrenhando - se na floresta. Pontas não se importou; permaneceu imóvel e cauteloso, vigiando.

Por alguns breves segundos o único som que encheu o ar era o da noite. O som de galhos se quebrando e folham sendo pisoteadas foram ficando cada vez mais distantes, á medida que Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas se distanciavam.

Silêncio. Uma coruja piou de algum canto. . . grilos e cigarras começaram a cantar. . . uma gota de orvalho pingou em uma folha qualquer. . . o som era apenas o de uma floresta noturna. O veado permaneceu imóvel, escutando atentamente.

_"Tenho certeza que eu senti alguma coisa. . . "_ - pensou Tiago desapontado. Ele estava prestes a retomar a caminhada e alcançar os amigos, quando o som de algo se movendo á sua direita fez seu coração dar um solavanco. Ele virou o pescoço naquela direção, erguendo novamente as orelhas. Um arbusto se mexeu violentamente, á medida que algo realmente grande e pesado se aproximava. Pontas trotou para trás. Não estava com medo, apenas apreensivo. A coisa se aproximava, dava para sentir (e ouvir).

Pelo barulho que fazia para se mover devia ser algo grande, pois vários galhos foram quebrados e muitas folhas se mexiam enquanto o animal abria caminho para passar. Finalmente, seis pares de olhos amarelos e de diferentes tamanhos brilharam na direção de sua presa: na direção do animago. A coisa rosnou e deu um passo para a frente. Uma de suas patas horrendas ficaram visíveis, depois outra e outra. O animal começou a se aproximar, livrando o corpo das plantas e se aproximando da clareira onde estava um petrificado Tiago. . .e enfim ele pôde ver.

Três cabeças saiam de um corpo de leão imenso. Uma delas era escamosa,representando a parte dragão. A outra era a de um bode muito nervoso e a terceira de um leão. A quimera estava morta de fome, e fitava o veado á sua frente como um ótimo banquete para o jantar. Ela tinha no mínimo três metros, e agora ficava muito claro para o bruxo o porquê de ser tão perigosa e temida, o porquê de ter sido abatida apenas uma vez na vida.

Aquela era a criatura mais medonha que ele já vira. Seus músculos denunciavam a força brutal que ela tinha, a cabeça de leão mostrava dentes afiados, os olhos vermelhos do bode cintilavam e o dragão dava baforadas ansiosas. O rabo de bode do bicho sacolejava no ar violentamente, como um chicote. Ela se apoiou na pata traseira e estendeu as dianteiras. . . estava pronta para um bote. Pontas ficou imóvel, calculando cada movimento de seu oponente. Ficaram parados durante alguns segundos, até que inesperadamente e sem aviso, ela saltou no ar.

No mesmo instante o veado disparou na direção contrária e começou a cavalgar o mais rápido que seus cascos lhe permitiam. Era um antílope jovem, e conseguia saltar alto e magnificamente. A quimera derrapou após o primeiro desvio da presa, mas logo partiu em sua perseguição. Cada cabeça produzia um diferente rosnado de fúria, fazendo juntos uma sinfonia horrorosa. Tiago corria muito veloz, mas a quimera também. Ele podia sentir sua respiração e seus rosnados, até mesmo sentir que suas três cabeças estavam fixas nele.

Desesperado, o veado saltou por cima de um tronco caído no chão, depois derrapou por um barranco e seguiu em frente. Correu o mais rápido que imaginava poder ser capaz de correr. Desviava das muitas árvores, saltava moitas e pisava em arbustos, quebrava cipós e rasgava qualquer mato á sua frente. Era em vão: a quimera estava logo atrás. Tiago continuou a correr, sentindo os cascos latejarem e a barriga branca arfar. . .

De repente, inesperadamente, Tiago sentiu uma rasteira e tropeçou. A quimera estivera correndo tão próxima á ele, que apenas estendeu uma de suas garras e golpeou uma das patas traseiras do veado, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse embolado no chão. Esse simples golpe foi o suficiente para fazer com que a perna atingida começasse a sangrar descontroladamente.

Assim que se viu no chão, Pontas fez um movimento para se por de pé novamente, mas a quimera imprensou seu belo pescoço com uma das pesadas patas. Tiago se contorceu no chão e tentou dar coices, mas era em vão. Um antílope deitado fica completamente inofensivo. A besta de três cabeças arreganhou os dentes e inclinou seus três pescoços para começar a devorar, ainda vivo, o pobre veado, quando um vulto negro (vindo aparentemente do nada) entrou em cena.

Almofadinhas surgiu de um salto da escuridão, e foi parar nas costas da quimera. Estava com dentes e garras arreganhados, e cravou nas costas da criatura mágica todas as suas presas caninas com a maior intensidade que pôde. A quimera soltou Tiago com um urro de dor, como se tivesse levado um choque. O cachorro estava pregado com tamanha força em suas costas que nem seus giros e rodopios desesperados o fizeram soltar. Enquanto Sirius lutava, Tiago se transformou em bruxo num estampido.

Agilmente ele procurou sua varinha nas vestes, mas enquanto fazia isso, ouviu um ganido canino e levantou a cabeça para observar. Sirius foi lançado de encontro á uma árvore, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou. A quimera bufou por alguns segundos e novamente voltou as três cabeças para onde antes estivera um veado, mas agora estava um bruxo. Um bruxo que tinha olhos furiosos e uma varinha erguida no ar:

-_ Incendium_! - ele gritou, fazendo com que um jorro de luz vermelha fosse lançado na direção da quimera. Inteligentemente, a cabeça de dragão lançou de volta um jato de fogo que colidiu com o feitiço de Tiago e impediu que ele atingisse o animal. O garoto empalideceu.

- _Rictusempra_! ! ! - mas o feitiço de desarmamento ricocheteou na pele escamosa da cabeça de dragão e voltou contra o bruxo, que teve que desviar rapidamente. Furiosa, a quimera saltou de novo em sua direção com todas as três bocas arreganhadas.

Num movimento rápido, Tiago se transformou em veado novamente e apontou os chifres para cima, a fim de _"amortecer"_ a queda do bicho. O monstro foi lançado para trás, pois o veado usou os chifres para se proteger, golpeando seu oponente e se protegendo do ataque. A quimera caiu de quatro, mas ainda intacta, pronta para desferir um novo golpe.

Mas Tiago foi mais rápido: se transfigurando novamente, na dúvida de em que forma lutar, proferiu:

- _Expeliarmus!_ - o feitiço atingiu o bicho, mas ele foi apenas arremessado alguns metros para trás e acabou por não ficar muito ferido. Tiago se transformou novamente em veado e correu na direção da quimera, pronto para uma cabeçada. Seus chifres colidiram com os chifres da cabeça bode, que obviamente era mais forte e lançou o animago para trás, quase quebrando seu pescoço. O veado caiu no chão, transformando - se novamente em bruxo.

A cabeça leão lançou - se na direção do garoto e abocanhou seu braço. Tiago urrou de dor e agonia: as presas afiadas perfuraram sua carne e esmigalharam seus ossos. Sangue jorrou em suas vestes e no solo da mata. A dor foi tanta que ele viu as imagens desfocaram, quase desmaiando.

- _Accio! ! _ - esgoelou - se uma voz. Uma pedra imensa e coberta por musgos levantou - se do chão obedientemente e zuniu na direção do bruxo que conjurou o feitiço. A pedra estava bem atrás da quimera e arrebentou suas cabeças quando passou zunindo no ar. Ela urrou novamente, largando um sangrento Tiago no chão.

Pedro Pettigrew se desviou da pedra que ele havia convocado. A quimera avançou sobre ele, mas agora foi atingida pela direita por um jorro de luz dourado e ofuscante:

- _Impedimenta! ! !_ - esgoelou - se Sirius, que finalmente recobrou consciência. A quimera deu um solavanco e desequilibrou - se nas próprias patas, caindo no chão. Pedro olhou para Sirius agradecendo, mas eles tinham ganhado apenas tempo. Sirius se transformou no cachorro negro imediatamente, e avançou sobre o bicho.

O animal deu um tabefe com uma de suas garras em cima do cachorro, que cambaleou para um lado. Sem se dar por vencido, Almofadinhas pulou novamente e abocanhou a jugular do bode com força, arrancando mais alguns urros do animal. As outras duas cabeças agarraram o cão numa só mordida, fazendo - o ganir e sangrar.

- _Estupefaça!_ - berrou Rabicho apontando para a quimera. O feitiço atingiu o bicho, dando tempo para que Sirius corresse para Tiago. Pedro foi aos tropeços logo atrás.

- Pedro. . . Sirius. . . - balbuciou o apanhador grifinório. Ele apertava o braço estraçalhado, e uma de suas pernas também sangrava. Almofadinhas deu uma lambida em seu rosto, tentando reanimá - lo.

A quimera começou a se levantar novamente, provando que os feitiços praticamente tinham seus efeitos amenizados quando lançados nela. Os marotos tiveram que agir rápido: Pettigrew aprumou Tiago nas costas do cachorro negro e pediu para que ele se segurasse com todas as forças:

- Sirius vai levar você, segure - se! - enquanto isso, ele mesmo se transformou em um rato cinza e nanico. A quimera bradou três diferentes sons furiosos e lançou - se contra o trio. Uma nova perseguição começou.

Almofadinhas correu o mais rápido que suas quatro patas permitiam com um bruxo em suas costas, enquanto que o ratinho estava em disparada ao seu lado. Logo atrás deles, a caçadora de três cabeças bufava e rosnava, quebrando galhos, arrebentando cipós e qualquer coisa que estivesse na sua frente. A caça não durou muito, pois Sirius e Pedro estavam correndo para fora da floresta, em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts. Eles sabiam (ou pelo menos esperavam) que o bicho não ousaria sair de seu esconderijo selvagem e se expor nos terrenos de Hogwarts. . .

Latindo e guinchando, o estranho trio se lançou para os jardins, trazendo com sigo folhas e gravetos e oq eu parecia metade da floresta pendurados em seus pêlos.

A quimera parou assim que notou a falta de árvores e plantações espessas. Ela permaneceu na boca da floresta proibida, rugindo, bufando, urrando, rasgando e berrando. Almofadinhas e Rabicho não pararam de correr, apenas desaceleraram o passo, pois agora estavam expostos novamente aos jardins e haviam deixado a quimera para trás.

- O que está acontecendo aí? ! - as luzes da cabana de Hagrid se acenderam, a porta se escancarou e o guarda caça se lançou para fora com uma espingarda em mãos - OH! Deve ser ela. . .

Hagrid correu na direção da floresta, seguindo os urros horripilantes de seu mais novo bichinho de estimação: a quimera. Enquanto o gigante ia na direção do perigo os marotos se afastavam dele, correndo na direção do salgueiro lutador, e deixando por onde passavam uma trilha de sangue vivo no gramado.

O cachorro negro corria o mais rápido que conseguia, até que á meio caminho do salgueiro se largou no chão, arfando. Tiago rolou para o lado gemendo de dor. O rato cinza também deitou-se exausto. Era com essa aparência que estava Pedro Pettigrew quando reapareceu na sua forma humana. O cão negro voltou a ser Sirius, que se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo sangrento, apoiando sua cabeça.

- Tiago, agüente! - arfou ele. Black também estava estraçalhado, mas o braço e a perna de Pontas eram mais urgentes - Vamos levar você na enfermaria, tente ficar de pé. . .

Tiago apertava ainda uma massa vermelha que um dia foi seu braço. Suas pernas tremeram quando ele tentou se levantar, e teve que ser amparado pelos dois amigos.

- Vamos Pedro, depressa!

- Mas vão nos apanhar! Não podemos ser vistos agora, a gente não devia estar aqui!

Sirius sabia que ele tinha razão, então concertou:

- Vai até o salgueiro e pegue a capa da invisibilidade! Nós vamos com ela até a enfermaria. . .

Pedro assentiu e girou nos tornozelos para obedecer, quando um uivo de lobo cortou a noite, vindo da floresta.

- Oh não! O Aluado ainda está lá! - ganiu Tiago muito fraco, mas ainda ciente do que estava acontecendo á sua volta - Vocês tem que fazer alguma coisa. . .

Sirius olhou para Pedro com uma expressão alarmada. Não conseguia pensar direito. . . Em seus braços seu melhor amigo tremia e transpirava enquanto que da floresta proibida os uivos de Aluado chegavam aos seus ouvidos e ecoavam na escuridão.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - ganiu Rabicho desesperado (o que não ajudava muito).

- Leve o Tiago para a enfermaria. - ordenou Sirius enquanto passava um dos braços de Pontas em volta do pescoço de Pedro - Dê qualquer desculpa para Madame Pomfrey. . . diga. . . diga que foi um feitiço malfeito ou sei lá!

Pedro franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando em o quão tapada a enfermeira teria que ser para acreditar numa desculpa esfarrapada como essa, mesmo assim seguiu em frente, apoiando Tiago, que estava com uma aparência deplorável.

Black se transformou no cão negro e disparou para a floresta, deixando suas pegadas marcadas no gramado úmido. Pettigrew acompanhou Sirius com o olhar, até que ele virou apenas uma sombra tragada pela escuridão. Somente quando Tiago gemeu de um modo sofrido é que Pedro agilizou o passo e começou a se dirigir de volta para o castelo.

A porta da ala hospitalar estava trancada, as luzes de dentro apagadas e a sala absolutamente sem nenhum sinal de vida. Pedro bateu na porta. . . nada. Tentou novamente, dessa vez chamando _"Madame Pomfrey! . . . "_ nenhuma resposta. Tentou novamente, dando mais ênfase na sua voz e mais força na sua batida. . . silêncio. Tiago escorregou um pouco, tossindo. Parecia que a mordida da quimera era mais potente do que eles pensavam. . .

- Tiago, não morre! - suplicou o maroto gordinho levantando o amigo - Não bata as botas ainda!

O outro não respondeu, apenas juntou todas as forças que lhe restavam para manter as pernas eretas. Rabicho cansou de esperar. . .

- _Alorromora! ! ! _- disse ele, apontando a varinha para o trinco da porta, que num estalo se abriu. Pedro segurou o braço de Tiago e o puxou para dentro da sala, que estava vazia e escura. As roupas de cama dos pacientes estavam dobradas, as cortinas abertas e nenhuma alma viva estava no lugar. Pedro deitou Tiago na primeira cama que encontrou, deixando que o sangue de seu braço escorresse e manchasse a roupa de cama branquinha, deixando um borrão vermelho.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? - perguntou Pedro para as paredes. Ele estava desesperado. Queria que amanhecesse logo, pois assim que madame Pomfrey fosse buscar Remo no salgueiro lutador ela veria Tiago e seu ferimento. . . mas até lá, talvez fosse tarde demais.

- Eu acho. . . - sussurrou Tiago com a voz embargada - que a mordida da quimera é venenosa. . .

Pedro se ajoelhou ao lado da cama que depositara Tiago. Realmente ele devia ter razão, pois sua aparência ia de mal á pior: seu rosto empalidecia gradativamente e seu corpo tremia. Pettigrew levantou - se novamente, murmurando "Lumus! " para conjurar uma luz da ponta de sua varinha.

- Quem está aí? - a voz da enfermeira soou por detrás de uma cortina fechada, que ficava aos fundos do quarto da ala hospitalar. Papoula segurava uma vela, seus cabelos estavam presos, seu rosto sonolento e seu hobe de seda arrastava no chão aos seus pés. Ela se aproximou dos invasores erguendo a vela na sua frente - Por Merlin! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui á essa hora da noite? ! Eu deixei bem claro para vocês que não queria mais ver suas caras nunca mais, a não ser que fosse algo realmente importante. . .

- E é importante! - se esganiçou Pedro - Olhe para ele! !

A expressão de fúria do rosto da enfermeira se transformou em pavor. Ela apoiou a vela na cabeceira da cama e se curvou sobre Tiago, que apertava o braço sangrento com suas últimas forças. A perna também sangrava, seu corpo tremia e suava. . . eram mil sensações esquisitas e desconfortáveis ao mesmo tempo. . . E dor. Muita dor.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou ela notando o estado do estudante grifinório - O que aconteceu com você?

- Ele. . . - pronto! Agora já era. . . Que diabos de desculpa eles poderiam dar? ! Rabicho estava liquidado. . . - Nós, quero dizer. . . ele. . . bem, gah. . - Pedro olhou para o amigo pedindo reforços, mas para sua infelicidade, Tiago estava absolutamente incapaz de responder.

Madame Pomfrey olhava para Pedro exigindo uma explicação. E rápida.

- Nós estávamos dormindo. - começou ele trêmulo - Porque a senhora sabe que é proibido ficar acordado passeando pela escola. . . - reforçou, ignorando a expressão impaciente da mulher.

- Senhor Pettigrew, poupe-me!- rosnou ela, e com urgência começou a se ocupar com o tratamento de Tiago, aflita ao constatar que aquilo era claramente uma mordida.

- Isso foi obra de um animal grande e carnívoro. – e agora ela suava frio. Poderia ter sido o jovem Lupin? Examinou o ferimento mais de perto, com cautela. - Me parece que suas presas injetaram veneno no corpo de seu amigo.- Não havia sido o lobisomem. Ela se permitiu suspirar aliviada, agora se voltando para a perna do garoto - Essa aqui foi apenas arranhada, mas o corte também é profundo. Posso cuidar de ferimentos assim facilmente, mas do veneno. . .

- Ele vai ficar bem? - perguntou Pedro com urgência.

- Nas minhas mãos é claro que vai! - retrucou a enfermeira, já obrigando Tiago a engolir o conteúdo de um frasco azul. O maroto fez uma careta, mas logo pareceu mais aliviado. - Mas me diga. . . Como foi que um animal desses pôde atacar seu amigo?

- Oh, mas a senhora não entendeu. . . - disse Pedro enquanto escavava mais algumas desculpas na sua cabeça - O Tiago é um sonâmbulo, e muito burrinho. . . ele caminhou até os jardins. . . isso, foi isso que aconteceu. - ele suava quase tanto quanto o enfermo Tiago. - Ele deve ter sido atacado lá. Daí eu acordei e me dei conta do seu sumiço. . .

Madame Pomfrey mal o em uma mistura medicinal, enquanto por mágica ataduras enrolavam-se ao redor dos ferimentos, estancando sangue.

- Saia daqui, e me deixe cuidar do garoto!- ordenou ela finalmente, já irritada com a presença gorducha e palerma de Pettigrew.- Amanhã vou ter uma conversa séria com o diretor sobre isso!

Pedro foi enxotado para fora, enquanto que Tiago ficou aos cuidados da indignada enfermeira. Rabicho ficou sozinho no corredor, pensando em o que poderia estar acontecendo com Almofadinhas e Aluado na floresta proibida.

Tudo estava branco. Luz. Uma luz irritantemente brilhante. Foi essa a visão embaçada que Tiago teve ao abrir os olhos. Ele se deu conta de que estava deitado, pois o primeiro lugar que fitou foi o teto. O teto da enfermaria, ele pensou.

Fez um movimento com o corpo para se sentar, mas uma dor latejante o invadiu, começando do braço. Em seguida uma tontura labiríntica, e ele se rendeu. Voltou a ficar quietinho, envolto pela cortina branca de sua cama. Tiago moveu o braço esquerdo, que estava bom, e puxou a cortina tentando enxergar o ambiente á sua volta; Madame Pomfrey estava debruçada sobre uma cama ao seu lado, ficando desta maneira, de costas para ele. Os raios de sol já invadiam a ala hospitalar e vozes podiam ser ouvidas de lugares distantes vindas do resto da escola.

Tiago fez um segundo esforço para se sentar, e sentiu toda aquela mesma revolta de seu corpo, mas dessa vez não desistiu. Ele se sentou, e só assim notou que haviam trocado suas roupas ensangüentadas por robes brancos com cheirinho de hospital. Madame Pomfrey deu as costas para seu outro paciente e ao se virar deparou com o garoto de cabelos negros espetados que a observava.

- Ah, como está se sentindo Potter?

- Bem melhor. - ele disse vagamente - Onde estão meus óculos?

- Em cima da cabeceira. - ela apontou. O garoto recolocou os óculos rapidamente, antes de perguntar:

- Quando vou poder sair?

Papoula riu de modo sarcástico. Ela se aproximou dele aparentemente com a intenção de começar com uma sessão de tratamentos médicos:

- Você está brincando, não é? O senhor foi atacado por uma _**quimera**_ ontem á noite e vem me dizer que já quer sair daqui? Assim?

- Mas eu estou me sentindo bem! - mentiu Tiago fazendo um movimento brusco para livrar - se da mão da mulher, que agora lhe apalpava a perna.

- Eu duvido. O senhor vai sentir algumas leves tonturas até pelo menos hoje á noite, graças ao veneno do bicho. Agora vou ver como seu braço passou a noite. . . - ela começou a desenfaixar as gazes, panos e faixas brancas do braço estendido de Tiago. "Era só o que faltava! Um apanhador com o braço impotente. " resmungava ele mentalmente.

- Ah! Vejo que está excelente! - ela exclamou sorrindo. - O senhor é forte, Senhor Potter!

- Eu sei. - respondeu ele massageando o pulso e movendo o braço em várias posições, tentando se certificar de que estava tudo ok. - E minha perna?

- Já vou ver isso. . . - resmungou ela desenfaixando a perna de Tiago. Esse membro, antes esfacelado, também apresentava um ótimo estado de recuperação. Papoula suspirou - É. . . depois do almoço eu libero você. . . Mas agora vou buscar uma coisa para você tomar. É uma precaução por causa do veneno da quimera. . . Por mais que eu seja cuidadosa, é bom que você tome esse medicamento.

- Como a senhora descobriu que foi uma quimera? - perguntou o garoto antes que ela fosse embora.

- Por Deus, Potter, eu sou uma enfermeira! Descobri pela mordida e principalmente pelo veneno. . . e além disso, deviam te amarrar na cama quando fosse dormir! Nunca vi sonâmbulo mais suicida. . .

E dizendo isso ela se levantou e caminhou até a cortina do outro lado da sala, desaparecendo de vista.

O paciente ao lado fitava Tiago com profundo interesse e intimidade.

- Como está se sentindo, Pontas? - perguntou Remo Lupin em tom preocupado, também se sentando na cama.

Tiago olhou para ele aliviado. Era bom ter um de seus melhores amigos ali.

- Bem melhor.

- Eu sinto muito, me desculpe. . . - disse Remo com olhos tristes. Tiago também notou o rosto pálido e a aparência doentia do amigo, que tinha se tornado humano a apenas horas atrás. - Foi culpa minha. . . Se vocês não me acompanhassem nada disso teria acontecido, você não teria sido atacado por. . . O que foi mesmo?

- Uma quimera. - respondeu o outro, mas rapidamente acrescentou - E nada disso é culpa sua! Nós fazemos companhia para você por vontade própria, e aquele bicho não devia estar lá. Ninguém sabia. . .

- Como estão Sirius e Pedro? - perguntou Remo na mesma hora - Eu não me lembro de nada. . .

- Eu também não muito. . . - confessou Tiago - Mas acho que eles estão bem.

- O que uma quimera estava fazendo na floresta proibida? - exclamou Aluado com uma voz fraca - Elas são muito raras!

- Eu tenho um palpite. - disse Tiago, e abaixando a voz ele explicou - Lembra que o Hagrid queria nos contar algo? Ele queria nos mostrar alguma coisa realmente "empolgante". . . era ela! Só pode ser!

- Ah não, agora ele passou dos limites! - disse Lupin, sempre com sua voz da sabedoria - Ela é muito perigosa, temos que contar pro Dumbledore. . .

- Não! Você está louco?

- Ah, Tiago, você sabe que. . .

Mas nesse instante Pomfrey retornava, trazendo dois diferentes frascos e duas colheres. O primeiro era para Remo, uma espécie de tônico ou vitamina, que ele tomou fazendo uma careta. O segundo para Tiago, com um gosto tão horrível que o garoto quase cuspiu.

- Os dois façam o favor de descansar! - ela ordenou ajeitando o travesseiro de ambos - Eu já volto, mas quando chegar aqui quero ver os dois dormindo!

Ambos assentiram com a cabeça. A enfermeira saiu com passinhos apressados até ser engolida pelas cortinas brancas do outro lado da sala. Remo deitou sua cabeça, exausto. Ele virou o rosto para Tiago, fechando os olhos com a intenção de dormir.

- Remo! - sussurrou o outro.

- Quê? !

- Eu tive uma idéia!

- Mais uma? - replicou Lupin cansado.

- É! Essa é muito boa, você precisa ouvir. . . - anunciou pomposo Pontas, se aprumando na cama. - Você se lembra do nosso trabalho de quimeras?

- E como poderia me esquecer? É aquele que nós vamos tirar um zero bem redondo, não é?

- Esse mesmo! - concordou Tiago animado - Pois bem. . . esse zero pode se transformar num dez, se você aprovar a minha idéia. . .

Lupin pareceu interessado, mas receoso. Ele apoiou o cotovelo no travesseiro para segurar sua cabeça e impedir o sono de chegar. Tiago continuou:

- Bom, já ouviu falar que_"problemas urgentes pedem medidas urgentes"_?

Aluado arqueou uma sobrancelha, de modo interrogativo. Pontas sorriu traquinas:

- Nós não temos nada sobre quimeras, absolutamente nada. . . Mas quem precisa de uma pesquisa? Quem precisa de um texto sobre quimeras quando se tem uma em carne e osso?

Agora a boca de Lupin se escancarou, espantado com o absurdo contido numa frase só. . .

- Tiago, você não está pensando em. . .

- Estou, é exatamente isso! Vamos entregar a quimera da floresta proibida! Vamos fazer aquele professor cair de costas e morrer do coração!

- Eu já sabia que você era louco, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse chegar a esse ponto! - sibilou Remo. Sua vontade era esbravejar, gritar e dar uma bronca muito bem dada naquele garoto de óculos redondos, mas isso iria atrair a enfermeira.

- Tenho certeza que o Sirius vai concordar comigo!

- Ah, infelizmente eu também! - resmungou Remo - Se você é um louco desvairado, ele é em dobro!

- E o Pedrico vai nos seguir. . . nós podemos ir de manhã. . . ah! Com você para ajudar vai ser bem mais fácil derrotar o bicho! - agora um brilho fanático reluzia dos olhos castanhos de Tiago, um brilho que deixou Lupin duplamente preocupado:

- Tiago, só o que eu te peço é um pouco de bom senso. . . - implorou Aluado - Mesmo estando em maior número, nós nunca venceremos uma quimera! Só um bruxo no mundo inteiro conseguiu, e morreu em seguida!

- Ele morreu porque caiu do cavalo - retrucou Tiago - Nós não temos cavalos!

Lupin desistiu. Irritado, ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Talvez, quando acordasse, ele descobriria que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho, um delírio causado pela transformação em lobisomem. Logo ele acordaria na enfermaria e não teria nenhum Tiago ensangüentado ao seu lado, e tudo estaria bem. . .

Mas no fundo, e não muito fundo pra falar a verdade, o monitor grifinório sabia que era tudo real.


	6. O Plano Perfeito

**Capitulo 6: O Plano Perfeito**

Não demorou muito para que Sirius e Tiago descobrissem o melhor meio de prender a quimera. Existia uma jaula, fortificada com feitiços poderosos e muito recentes, que era capaz de reter qualquer reação ou truque da quimera. O problema, é claro, era o preço (por volta de dez mil galeões).

Tiago fez uma tentativa inútil de pedir dinheiro para a família, por meio da carta mais cara- de - pau que alguém seria capaz de escrever. A resposta, é claro, foi um "não" com "n" maiúsculo. Sirius nem perdeu tempo escrevendo para os Black, que levavam mais em conta os desejos do elfo doméstico do que os do filho-vergonha e deserdado. Remo e Pedro não estavam em situações financeiras muito agradáveis, e sabiam que só o preço da jaula era mais do que os salários de seus pais unidos.

Foi aí que surgiu uma idéia. Uma idéia louca e completamente sem sentido, gerada na mente esquizofrênica de Sirius.

-Você perdeu completamente o bom senso? - exclamou Remo quando ouviu da boca do dito cujo a idéia maluca- Eu não vou fazer isso nem sob tortura!

- Eu gostei! - sorriu Tiago brilhantemente- achei a idéia maravilhosa!Quando vamos começar?

- Pedro...- Suplicou Remo apelando para o gordinho - Diga... diga que você não esta a favor dessa loucura!

- Bem...- começou Pedro rolando os olhos- Eu não tenho nada contra.

- É assim que se fala, Pedrico! - disse Sirius dando um tapinha no ombro do outro.

- Então está decidido! - disse Tiago se levantando - Vamos começar os preparativos!

- Hei! - interferiu Lupin com um tom de desespero na voz- Eu ainda não concordei!

- Não precisa concordar, nós já decidimos! - interferiu Tiago.

- É Aluado...a maioria ganhou!

- Eu devo ter tacado lenha na fogueira de Merlin...-gemeu o monitor de modo sofredor.

A classe (por uma iniciativa de Sirius) praticamente obrigou o professor a adiar a data de entrega do trabalho, dizendo que era muito difícil e que eles não teriam tempo de fazer. Sirius, na verdade, só estava querendo mais tempo para por o plano em prática (além de dar tempo para o período de lua- Cheia passar).

Nos últimos dias os quatro foram vistos com freqüência na biblioteca, entupidos até a testa com livros de Estudo dos Trouxas tais como _"Costumes comuns de Trouxas adolescentes"_, "_Tudo sobre: Trouxas"_ ou " O livro mais completo sobre a cultura trouxa". Remo também aproveitou as visitas na biblioteca para pesquisar algo para o Mapa do Maroto, que seria muito útil para eles.

- É um milagre ou eu realmente estou vendo Tiago Potter e Sirius Black na biblioteca estudando? - perguntou Julie numa de suas visitas aos livros para o mesmo trabalho de DCAT. Ela não estava acompanhada das amigas, muito menos de Lily, então podia interagir com Tiago e sua gangue facilmente.

- É isso mesmo, bonequinha.- Sorriu Black usando sua expressão de galã.

Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas para o amigo, cheio de ciúmes. Julie não notou, porque estava preocupada demais em se afastar o mais rápido que pudesse dali para que Sirius não visse suas bochechas corarem.

- Ela ficou encabulada com o _"bonequinha"_- comentou Pedro por debaixo do seu livro.

- Mas ela é mesmo uma graça, se não fosse pelo Remo...

-Você ainda fala na minha frente, não é?

- Ora amigo...- Sirius começou como se estivesse falando com alguém bastante ingênuo -Você é lerdo demais! Se ela for esperar por um movimento seu vai ter que comprar uma cadeira de rodas!

- Essa eu não entendi...- ganiu Rabicho meio lerdo.

- Eu quis dizer que ele vai demorar tanto que a garota vai envelhecer esperando! - retrucou Almofadinhas meio irritado -Vai lá e chama a mina pra sair!

-Não posso! - respondeu Lupin nervoso - Eu não sou como você ou o Tiago...

- Alguém aí me chamou? - perguntou Pontas meio tonto, despertando de seu transe momentâneo com o livro sobre trouxas mulheres.

- Pode voltar pra sua diversão, Pontas.- caçoou Sirius dando um tapinha na testa do amigo.- Mesmo assim Remo...- ele se voltou para o monitor- Você é muito devagar. Pelo menos chame a garota para uma volta em Hogsmead... dê aulas particulares de DCAT para ela; se torne o melhor amigo dela...reaja, homem!

- Ah Sirius, chega tá legal? - resmungou Lupin se voltando para o livro.

Pedro e Sirius se entreolharam desapontados.

- Bem, eu não sei quanto a vocês...- disse Tiago cortando o curto silêncio que se seguiu depois disso - Mas sei como fazer a galera delirar!

Ao em vez de falar, Tiago apenas apoiou o livro aberto para que os amigos vissem as imagens. Elas mostravam trouxas vestidos de um modo diferente, meio "rebelde" demais, enquanto seguravam alguns instrumentos que eles nunca tinham visto. Ao lado um pequeno texto explicava que assim como os bruxos, os trouxas também gostavam de ouvir músicas e curtir bandas, e um dos estilos preferidos entre os jovens era o rock. Um grupo famoso no momento e em bastante destaque, principalmente no reino Unido, parecia se chamar "Os Beatles". Uma flechinha apontava para os instrumentos e dava seus respectivos nomes: guitarra, baixo, microfone e instrumentos de bateria. Os olhos negros de Sirius brilharam excitados:

- Pontas, você é um gênio! - ele teve que controlar essa exclamação para não ser expulso da biblioteca - Podemos fazer um show! Vai ser demais!E nós podemos cobrar para as pessoas assistirem...vamos ficar ricos!Vamos conseguir o suficiente para comprar aquela jaula só com minhas fãs da Grifinória...

- Vocês estão loucos? - interferiu Aluado empalidecendo -Pensei... Eu não acredito...Vocês...

- Relaxa Aluado.- Tranqüilizou Tiago -vai ser divertido! Nós podemos enfeitiçar os instrumentos para tocarem sozinhos. As roupas são fáceis de encontrar, quanto ao palco, eu e Almofadinhas podemos montar um em qualquer parte de Hogwarts! Além disso vamos ganhar dinheiro! É tudo pela nossa nota de DCAT, pense nisso!

- Se quer saber é isso o que eu penso: nós devíamos largar essa idéia de jerico e fazer uma pesquisa sobre quimeras como qualquer aluno normal! E mesmo que dê certo isso de ganhar dinheiro e comprar uma jaula para prender a quimera, acho que o professor vai ter uma parada cardíaca! Imaginem uma quimera em carne e osso bem no meio da sua sala de aula? Além de um zero vamos levar detenções!

- Cruzes, minha vó é menos pessimista que você. - disse Sirius ao final do discurso de Aluado - Sente e relaxe! Você pode ficar na bateria, lá no fundo, ninguém vai te notar!

- Ei! E eu?E eu? - guinchou Pedrico quase saltando de sua cadeira.

-Você fica com o baixo, o Pontas com a guitarra e eu sou o vocalista! - disse Sirius empolgado.- As garotas esvaziariam seus cofres em Gringotes só pra ver isso!

E assim, sem escolha, Remo assentiu. Estava para começar um dos maiores feitos dos marotos em Hogwarts...

_**"SHOW DOS MAROTOS"**_

_Venha ver o maior espetáculo já produzido no mundo mágico. No primeiro fim- De- Semana de Hogsmead vocês estarão convidados a assistir uma banda nunca vista antes. Leve suas moedas, pois a entrada não é grátis..._

_Casa dos gritos- Hogsmead_

_Primeira visita no fim de semana''._

Logo este era o anúncio pendurado em todas as quatro salas comunais. Isso foi possível graças à popularidade de Sirius, que tinha uma namorada para cada casa de Hogwarts. As meninas, com muita boa vontade, pregaram a notícia no mural de avisos e logo todos os alunos estavam informados.

Para alívio dos quatro o trabalho foi novamente adiado, pois o professor teve que aplicar uma provinha surpresa, o que levou praticamente uma aula inteira. Agora eles tinham quase quinze dias para fazer, e se tudo desse certo, a quimera estaria enjaulada exatamente um dia antes da entrega da pesquisa. Nesse meio tempo os quatro dividiram as tarefas: Tiago e Sirius cuidavam do palco, cenário, efeitos especiais (com magia, é claro) e música. Pedro ficou encarregado dos instrumentos e vestes enquanto Remo apenas com o mapa do maroto para terminar. Os amigos lhe deram pouco trabalho porque ele era monitor, o que lhe rendia horas de responsabilidade e atenção, além de ainda ter que lidar com as luas cheias.

Hagrid nem desconfiava que seu bichinho de estimação (Qui- Qui, como ele chamava) era alvo de mais um dos planos do quarteto.

Lupin reservou uma mesa na biblioteca para depositar livros, penas e o mapa do maroto. Tiago e Sirius haviam feito um bom trabalho nas férias, agora era sua vez de dar mais uma contribuição. Estava lendo e relendo vários diferentes volumes de _"Rastreadores mágicos"_ e _"Como nomear objetos inomináveis" _quando uma mão delicada tocou seu ombro. O garoto se assustou, mas logo a voz que soou em seus ouvidos provocou outra sensação: vergonha.

- Oi Remo, está muito ocupado?

Era Julie, novamente desgarrada das amigas. O monitor levantou os olhos para a garota que estava em pé ao lado de sua cadeira e disse:

- Mais ou menos... o que foi?

- Bem...- começou ela já se sentando - Eu queria uma ajudinha na lição de Defesa contra as artes das trevas... será que você poderia...

- Claro.- ele sorriu. Talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas seu coração parecia bater duas vezes mais rápido agora, e ele teve certeza de que ela o podia ouvir. Julie percebeu a aflição do garoto, pois perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Claro!Estou ótimo...- ele concertou rapidamente- O que você não entendeu?

- Olha...- agora Julie havia aberto o livro e depositado na mesa entre os dois. Ela apontou para as três perguntas sobre lobisomens que o professor passara e disse- Que loucura, né? Como se já não bastasse esse trabalho de quimeras o doido ainda passa revisão do ano passado!

-É, né...- ele comentou desconcertado.

- Então, olha isso: Aponte pelo menos três diferenças entre um lobo comum e um lobisomem. - ela leu. Remo sentia até o pulso palpitar.

- É fácil, Julie. - começou ele tomando a pena da garota. O rápido toque fez ambos corarem.

Silêncio.

- Desculpe. - disse ele rapidamente- Então, como é um lobo pra você?

-Um bicho peludo, feio e medonho! - disse a garota se arrepiando toda.

Ela não entendeu o porquê, mas Lupin desviou os olhos para o chão com esse comentário. Parecia chocado e muito triste, como se todo o calor inicial tivesse sido apagado com um balde de água fria.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só que... É só que não era bem isso que eu queria dizer. - mentiu o grifinório-Vamos tentar de outro jeito: quem você acha que é maior; um lobo comum ou um lobisomem? - era difícil e constrangedor debater isso com ela. Logo ela...

- Acho que o lobisomem, não é?

-É. As diferenças são; o focinho, que é maior, as garras e a pelagem. Além disso um lobisomem é mais astuto e inteligente.

Ela anotou as explicações com gosto. Depois leu a segunda pergunta:

- E como se mata um lobisomem?

- Com um tiro, mas tem que ser uma bala de prata. - ao dizer isso Remo disfarçou a agonia que essa frase lhe trouxera. Agora ele queria que aquele questionário acabasse o mais rápido possível.

- Como se identifica a mordida de um lobisomem? Há cura?

- Não, não existe cura. Ou é fatal, ou a vítima vira um lobisomem também. A mordida de um não é muito profunda, e demora a cicatrizar. Pelos formatos e tamanhos dos dentes é fácil identificar o que é...

Julie escrevia com vontade. Ao final seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, enquanto que os de Remo tinham um brilho estranho, impossível de identificar. Ela achou que o garoto estava mais lindo do que nunca com aquele ar sério e maduro pregado em seu rosto.

- Obrigada. Você é muito inteligente, não é?

Lupin corou novamente. Não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que aquele havia sido um dos momentos mais constrangedores de sua vida.

- Quê isso boneq-Cabott, eu tenho facilidade em DCAT, apenas isso...

- Então você acha todas as matérias fáceis. - brincou ela- Posso te pedir uma coisa?Não...Duas coisas?

- Claro.- respondeu ele sorrindo vagamente.

- A primeira; pode me chamar de Julie. E a segunda; você daria aulas particulares para mim de DCAT? Por favor!

Novamente ele não soube o que dizer. Fitou a garota longamente... Seus cabelos castanhos mesclados e encaracolados, olhos mel, bochechas levemente rosadas e um sorriso inebriante. Não havia como dizer não.

- Com o maior prazer.

- Ah, obrigada!Você é mesmo demais! - exclamou ela ficando de pé em um salto. Feliz demais para pensar no que estava fazendo, Julie beijou rapidamente a bochecha do amigo antes de ir embora. Remo levou um choque tão grande que quase caiu da cadeira. Ele levou a mão no lugar tocado pelos lábios molhados dela, sem coragem de limpar.

Por quase um minuto, Remo se esqueceu completamente do mapa do maroto e do feitiço de identificação. Quando voltou olhos confusos para os livros diante de si, ainda leu e releu o mesmo parágrafo umas vinte vezes sem se dar conta.

Por ser capitão do time de quadribol, Tiago largou as pesquisas de lado e reservou aquela noite para treinar com o time, constituído por: Sirius e Frank Longbottom, como batedores, ele mesmo, como apanhador, a goleira Katherin Manchester, duas artilheiras; Patil e Brown e um artilheiro, Michael Finnigan. Tiago não podia dedicar seus horários livres apenas para a quimera, e uma de suas maiores paixões, o quadribol, definitivamente não podia ficar de lado. Foi por isso que o campo fora reservado para treinos incessantes, liderados pelo capitão.

- Sirius Black, você quer fazer o favor de jogar direito? - resmungou Tiago quando uma das tacadas de Sirius atirou o balaço para uma moita a metros de distância.

- Foi mal Tiago! - resmungou o outro. Aquele tinha sido o primeiro erro do batedor durante todo o treino, e Tiago já tinha começado a reclamar, e o que era pior: a usar o sobrenome de Sirius.

Minutos depois o apanhador ralhou com a pobre Manchester, que havia feito uma de suas melhores defesas, mas infelizmente, deixou a goles cair no campo.

- Sua mão é furada Manchester? Se você fizer isso durante o jogo a goles passa para o time adversário e nós perdemos a posse!

- Ah, dá um tempo Potter! - retrucou ela.

Logo depois Tiago trocou de tática e começou apenas a praticar os toques de bola. O time jogou muito bem. Estavam todos dispostos e com muita vontade de vitória, mas nem tanta empolgação chegava aos pés do brilho maníaco que emanava dos olhos de Tiago. Não... ele sempre queria mais. Após vinte minutos exaustivos o time pediu tempo, mas foi negado. Tiago não queria perder sequer um segundo nem para descanso.

- Vamos agora fazer o seguinte: vamos treinar apenas os artilheiros. Patil, Brown e Finnigan ficam de um lado e o resto do time do outro. Vou marcar mais vinte minutos...

Os jogadores obedeceram. Sirius, Katherin e Longbottom deram o melhor de si mesmos, mas os três artilheiros oficiais arrancavam a goles com astúcia e driblavam com agilidade. Tiago marcou com a ampulheta até ter todos com um palmo de língua para fora.

-Vamos treinar a goleira...- anunciou ele. Todos se enfileiraram, e um por um os jogadores lançavam a goles nos aros, enquanto Katherin fazia rodopios no ar para defendê-los. Ela não deixou passar nenhuma.

- Muito bom! - Exclamou o capitão orgulhoso. O time bufava...- agora os batedores.

Os balaços foram soltos. Sirius e Frank eram tão ágeis que sequer uma vez um dos companheiros foi atingido. Ambos tinham força nos braços, e apesar do extremo cansaço, deixaram Tiago extremamente satisfeito.

- Excelente, muito bom mesmo pessoal! - disse ele parando a ampulheta. Agora o vento frio da noite zunia e cortava os rostos dos trêmulos jogadores. Uma finíssima garoa começou a cair das nuvens escuras da noite. Mesmo assim, Tiago tinha outros planos para o time- Agora é que o treino de verdade começa. Eu quero que vocês...

- Hei, dá um tempo! - exclamou uma das garotas, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas de frio.- Estou morta, e se eu não parar pra descansar acho que vou vomitar meu jantar!

- Quem é o capitão aqui? -grasnou Tiago furioso.

- E quem são os escravos? - bradou Frank- Não somos seus elfos domésticos Potter, to fora!

- Eu tenho lição pra fazer! -protestou Michael Finnigan.

- E tem treino também! - esgoelou- se Tiago, agora parado no ar com sua vassoura.

- O treino já acabou.- quem disse foi Sirius, também contrariado - Dispensados!

-Viva!

E assim, todas as seis vassouras zuniram em direção ao gramado, prontas para aterrissar. A sétima vassoura, a de Tiago, permaneceu no ar, enquanto seu dono bradava furiosamente, ordenando para que todos voltassem. Ninguém obedeceu, obviamente, e após uma passada no vestiário todos os jogadores marcharam para o castelo, loucos para se enrodilharem nas almofadas e estudarem de frente pra lareira.

- Voltem! - fez Tiago numa última tentativa desesperada. Ele não queria admitir que tinha forçado a barra aquela noite, mas o vento gelado soprou novamente dentro de seu uniforme lhe causando arrepios. Relutante, ele enfim desceu para o campo gramado. Sirius o aguardava, mas ao mirar a expressão pouco convidativa no rosto do capitão, que desviou o olhar ainda bufando, decidiu dar-lhe um tempo sozinho e começou a se afastar rumando para o castelo.

Agora o apanhador era apenas um pontinho abandonado no meio do escuro e deserto campo de quadribol.

Nervoso, Tiago chutou a caixinha marrom no gramado e com cuidado guardou bola por bola. Ficou alguns minutos a mais fitando o pomo que se debatia em sua mão para logo depois guardá-lo.

No dormitório Pedro e Lupin estudavam Aritmancia juntos. Remo tinha acabado de voltar da biblioteca e assim que se viu no dormitório foi assediado por Rabicho, desesperado com seu dever de casa. Os dois estavam sentados no carpete envoltos por pilhas de livros e anotações, quando Sirius abriu a porta do dormitório com estrondo.

- Como foi o treino? -perguntou Pedro notando o rosto vermelho e gelado do batedor. Seus cabelos negros estavam um pouco bagunçados, mas nem chegavam aos pés dos sempre rebeldes fios de Tiago.

- Proveitoso até demais. - respondeu Almofadinhas um tanto rispidamente, se dirigindo para o banheiro - Eu vou tomar um banho.

- Onde está o Tiago? - Tornou a perguntar Petigrew lançando um rápido olhar para a porta, que dessa vez não tornou a abrir.

- Esfriando a cabeça. - disse Sirius com amargura-Nunca vi...aquele ali não tem o mínimo de respeito com a saúde alheia!

- Vocês brigaram? - adivinhou Lupin com um suspiro.

- Não, é só que Tiago exagerou dessa vez... Mas e você? - perguntou ele mudando de assunto - Como foi na biblioteca?

- Melhor do que imagina. - respondeu Remo puxando o mapa para fora do bolso.- Dê uma olhada nele...

Sirius recolheu o pergaminho das mãos de Lupin, curioso. Pedro sorriu enquanto observava, pois Remo já havia mostrado para ele o novo feitiço. Minutos depois, quando Sirius já havia feito o mapa se mostrar, todos os pontinhos que se moviam estavam nomeados.

- Incrível! - exclamou Black, enquanto seguia o pontinho _"Tiago Potter" _com os olhos.- Você conseguiu Remo, parabéns!

- Obrigado.- disse Lupin calmamente- Agora se eu fosse você iria até o campo trazer o Tiago. Eu estou ajudando o Rabicho aqui, então não vou poder ir...

Olhando de maneira significativa para Remo, Sirius assentiu. Adiando o banho, o maroto passou novamente pela porta do dormitório e marchou para o salão comunal.

Lílian Evans e Alice conversavam alegremente, ambas sentadas em uma poltrona próxima à lareira. Sirius passou como um raio pelas garotas, mas antes que atravessasse todo o salão, o quadro da mulher gorda girou, abrindo a passagem para que Tiago Potter entrasse. Os dois amigos quase se encontraram cara a cara, um saindo e o outro entrando, mas por sorte, ambos brecaram.

- Está feliz por ter me feito de palhaço? - rugiu Tiago rispidamente.

- Escute aqui Pontas sua mula, deixe de ser um cabeça oca! - respondeu Sirius impaciente - Você esgotou todo o time, se não fosse eu nós teríamos treinado até desmaiar. - e antes que o outro pudesse retrucar, Sirius costurou- Mas chega, eu não quero brigar com você.

- Eu não voltei pra ouvir o quão idiota você acha que eu sou, Black- respondeu Tiago, novamente se utilizando do sobrenome tão repudiado pelo amigo. - Eu voltei porque não se treina quadribol sozinho! Agora me dá licença...

- Toda!

Tiago esbarrou no ombro de Sirius com força antes de sair pisando duro até as escadarias. Subiu para os dormitórios sem mais nenhum comentário.

Almofadinhas o mirou partir indignado. Sem falar com nenhum telespectador grifinório (sim, metade do salão esteve assistindo) Sirius se dirigiu para uma poltrona isolada e se largou com vontade, próximo a uma janela. Ele não percebeu que ao seu lado estava Daynna, com seu gato Mimo ronronando em seu colo.

- Tudo bem com você Sirius? - perguntou ela timidamente.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas lançou um olhar de _"Não enche" _para a loirinha e logo voltou os olhos negros para as estrelas. Daynna bufou:

- Ok, aposto que se eu fosse uma peituda gostosona você estaria dando bola pra mim, não é?

Dessa vez Sirius riu. Virando a cabeça para Burnett, ele respondeu:

- Você é mesmo desbocada, não?

- Olha quem fala.- respondeu a garota. Seu gato siamês se espreguiçou longamente nesse momento.

- É verdade, mas hoje não estou muito para conversas. Até amanhã, loirinha.

E assim, ele também se pôs de pé, indo para as escadarias atrás de Tiago.

- Esse Potter é tão infantil que briga até com o melhor amigo, vê se pode! - comentou Lily assim que viu o batedor desaparecer de vista. Alice bocejou:

-É, tenho que admitir que nesse ponto você tem razão, Lily. Agora, vamos subir também?

- Ok.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo, _**eu**_ sou o capitão! - Esgoelou- Se Tiago, quando finalmente não pode mais ignorar Sirius, já que os dois acabaram se encontrando no dormitório masculino.

- Você falou muito bem: capitão, não masoquista! - retrucou Almofadinhas secando a cabeça com uma toalha. Ele tinha saído do banho a segundos atrás- Por Merlin Tiago, custava acabar com o treino aquela hora?Nós estávamos exaustos e já tínhamos provado que estamos bem!

- Eu que decido isso, Sirius! - retrucou Tiago - E além do mais, nunca pensei que você fosse me afrontar daquele jeito, e na frente do time! Você destruiu um treino que eu demorei horas para planejar, fora que foi um custo arranjar permissão pra usar o campo!

- Oh, essa não...Agora a minha vida acabou! - comentou Sirius cinicamente- O que será de mim? Eu destruí o super treino de quadribol do meu adorado e nobre capitão ...- seu tom desdenhoso fez uma ruga surgir entre as sobrancelhas do outro.- Cai na real, aquilo não é a sua vida, cara!

- Eu sei que não! - retrucou Tiago agora se largando na primeira cama que encontrou- Mas você devia ter mais respeito!

- Olha, quer saber? Essa discussão já tá ficando sem sentido, vamos parar por aqui. - cortou Sirius antes que realmente ficasse irritado com o melhor amigo. Tiago cruzou os braços e não respondeu. O silêncio, no entanto, foi breve:

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? - recomeçou Sirius de repente, a voz de trovão indicando sua impaciência com a teimosia do outro, que ainda não respondia absolutamente nada- Você nunca sabe pedir desculpas!

- Desculpas pelo quê? – o tom de Tiago ainda era de deboche. - Desculpas por tentar fazer meus jogadores ficarem tão bons quanto seu apanhador?

Agora Sirius riu aquela sua típica risada-latido antes de dizer:

- Pelas barbas do meu tataravô, não é que a Evans tá certa?

- O que disse?- seu amigo se ergueu cerrando os punhos, desafiante e agora um pouco vermelho.

- Você às vezes é insuportavelmente arrogante, camarada.

Pontas ficou sem fala. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha visto Sirius falar com ele daquela maneira. Sirius sabia que Lily era seu ponto fraco: sabia que as recusas e constantes foras da garota o abalavam mais do que ele deixava transparecer; mas o que tornara o insulto pior havia sido o fato de Sirius ter _concordado_ com ela. Uma onda de revolta e orgulho ferido foi invadindo suas veias, queimando seu sangue e de repente o tirando do sério.

Num movimento brusco, Tiago agitou sua varinha, produzindo um feitiço de desarmamento tão rápido que Almofadinhas foi pego de surpresa. O feitiço atirou o batedor a alguns metros no chão, com um baque surdo. Black massageou as costas e permaneceu estatelado por alguns instantes, incrédulo. Quase tão rápido quanto atacou Sirius, Tiago se arrependeu...não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Sirius, desculpe...eu...eu perdi o controle...

Mas o amigo era tão estourado quanto ele, e logo partiu para retrucar. Agilmente, Almofadinhas se ergueu, e com uma força maior do que ele planejava mirou um soco no rosto de Tiago, que cambaleou de lado até cair de joelhos, ofegante. Black também sentiu um arrependimento imediato, como um cão que por descuido mordeu seu dono. Mas não teve tempo para se desculpar.

Tiago se ergueu num salto, se atirando de encontro ao estômago do outro. Caíam no chão subitamente furiosos, descontrolados e completamente fora de si. Socos, chutes, murros e xingamentos...os dois melhores amigos entre os marotos pareciam no momento dois lutadores de boxe, cegos e dominados por um ódio profundo um do outro.

- Hei, hei, **HEI!**- a porta do banheiro foi escancarada. Remo, atraído pela algazarra, jogou a escova de dentes na pia com brutalidade antes de desembestar para fora; Pedro vinha encolhido logo atrás - Parem vocês dois! **PAREM!**

- Sai daqui Remo! - se esgoelou Sirius descontrolado, enquanto defendia o abdômen de um raivoso Pontas e tentava se desvencilhar dos braços estendidos do monitor. - Isso é entre a gente!

Mas Lupin ainda tentava se colocar entre os dois, o que o rendeu alguns chutões e cotoveladas fortes. Ele era claramente mais fraco que os amigos e logo foi empurrado para longe.

- Segura o Tiago que eu fico com o Sirius! - ordenou ele, bufando, ignorando por completo o pedido de Almofadinhas e as desferidas que o atingiram. Pedro obedeceu rapidamente, voando para o pescoço de Potter o mais veloz que conseguiu e desferindo ali todo o seu peso.

Aluado se enfiou no meio da luta mais uma vez para conter Sirius, segurando os dois braços do mesmo pelas costas. Os dois pararam de brigar, ambos ofegantes, cabelos vandalizados, vestes abarrotadas e varinhas largadas no chão. Tiago se desvencilhou de Rabicho com brutalidade, se pondo de pé: o baixinho caiu para longe. O mesmo fez Sirius, com um pouco mais de delicadeza; Remo se afastou receoso ainda sem soltar um aperto de seu braço. Os óculos de um dos lutadores jazia quebrado no chão.

- Que feio! - criticou Lupin, como se estivesse dando uma bronca em duas crianças crescidas- Vocês dois vão fazer às pazes agora mesmo, estão me ouvindo?

- Dá um tempo Remo, tá legal? - bufou Pontas recolhendo as duas lentes quebradas. Com um toque de sua varinha elas se concertaram.

Sirius de repente marchou para longe dos companheiros indo direto para sua cama. Pela primeira vez decidiu fechar as cortinas ao seu redor e, como sempre, se atirou de costas no travesseiro. Sentiu um líquido quente e consistente no canto dos lábios que logo se revelou ser sangue; mas ele pouco se importou com este ou outros ferimentos.

Tiago passou bastante tempo tomando banho; Lupin teve a impressão de que o amigo estava tentando se afogar e somente foi deitar quando o viu retornar ao dormitório. Pedro, bastante amedrontado, também se escondeu por detrás de suas cortinas; Tiago fez o mesmo quase rasgando as suas ao puxá-las em torno da cama. Ninguém falou absolutamente nada e Lupin enfim apagou as luzes.

Naquela noite, os marotos dormiram num clima pesado, carregado por ressentimento e culpa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte todos só comentavam sobre a visita a Hogsmead, que aconteceria dali a uma semana. Este também era o prazo que os marotos tinham para preparar tudo o que precisariam, e com o clima que estava entre Tiago e Sirius isso não foi possível.

Remo tentou mostrar para o apanhador grifinório o mapa do maroto melhorado, mas foi completamente ignorado. Pedro tentava dizer para Sirius que estava com sérios problemas para encontrar roupas trouxas e instrumentos, mas um elfo doméstico choramingando seus direitos teria sido levado mais a sério do que ele. E ficou por isso mesmo durante dois dias.

Restavam agora cinco dias para o primeiro sábado no povoado bruxo, e nada andava para frente no plano dos garotos.

Julie estava cada vez mais feliz. As amigas notaram a empolgação da amiga, e foi durante o almoço de uma quarta feira que Lily decidiu perguntar:

- Está com essa cara sorridente por quê?

A garota e seus cachinhos viraram- se para encarar a ruiva. Julie respondeu, ainda sorrindo abobalhada:

- Eu pedi pro Remo me dar umas aulas particulares, estou realmente péssima em DCAT e ele pode me ajudar...

- Hummmmm...- fez Alice com um olhar malandro.- Aulas, não é?

-É...- reforçou Julie timidamente.- Vamos começar hoje...

- Boa sorte! - sorriu Berta Jorkins, que estava sentada de frente para o quarteto do sexto ano - Essa tática de "aula de reforço" nunca falha!

- O que quer dizer?

- Ah, desista amiga, nós já te desmascaramos! - sorriu Daynna assim que teve sua boca livre para falar, pois ela estava atacando seu almoço com voracidade- Se o Remo não toma a iniciativa, vai ser você mesma, não é?

- Não! - respondeu Julie agora vermelha-Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!

A algumas cadeiras de distância Pedro devorava seu terceiro prato. Lupin havia apoiado numa jarra de suco seus horários de aulas, e parecia mais atento neles do que em seu almoço. Sirius estava sentado ao seu lado, e Tiago no outro extremo, ao lado de Rabicho. Ambos não falavam nada e massacravam sua comida com o garfo.

- Er...Sirius...- começou Remo chamando o visinho. Este, porém, brincava com um pedaço de carne distraidamente e demorou um pouco para voltar ao mundo real:

- Quê? Você está falando comigo?

- E com quem mais seria? Sabe hoje eu vou...

Mas o monitor não terminou sua frase, porque nesse momento uma garota loira e de olhos azuis profundos se aproximou. Ela usava vestes de Corvinal, e sem dizer muita coisa foi logo sentando no colo de Sirius e lhe tascando um selinho rápido.

- Como vai, amorzinho? - perguntou ela.

- Oi Jamie...- balbuciou ele. Sirius estava tão deprimido que parte dele ainda não tinha notado a garota. Lupin imediatamente se virou para fingir que não estava ali e começou a conversar com Pedro.

- O que foi, querido?Está triste?

-Não.- mentiu ele segurando a cintura da garota em seu colo - É sono.

- Ah sim, deixa que eu desperto você rapidinho.

E com isso, Jamie agarrou Sirius com voracidade, beijando o namorado sem se importar com o fato de estar no local mais público da escola, dividindo um espaço mínimo com o rapaz, os amigos de Grifinória e o almoço. Sirius retribuiu na mesma intensidade, apoiando as costas da garota na mesa, enquanto se debruçava em seu banco; ela se prendia a ele com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

De repente, vindo da mesa de Lufa- Lufa, um choro agudo cortou a cena. Uma garota gordinha mas muito doce se levantou, embasbacada. Aos prantos ela correu para sua aula, tentando não mais fitar a cena de paixão explícita entre Sirius e Jamie.

- E lá se vai mais uma...- comentou Pedro seguindo a Lufa- Lufa com o olhar- Esse Almofadinhas não tem jeito!

Tiago não fez nenhum comentário, muito menos Remo, que havia perdido um de seus talheres quando o cotovelo de Sirius esbarrou ali em busca de espaço. Jamie apenas soltou a boca de Sirius quando este ofegou:

- Eu tenho aula agora...

- Ah sim.- comentou ela deprimida- E quem se importa?

Sirius refletiu um pouco sobre isso antes de dizer:

-Se eu faltar de novo em Poções vou acabar é largando de vez, gata. Te vejo hoje a noite..?

- Ah Sirius, por mim! - suplicou a garota. Black não pareceu muito convencido, então ela lhe desferiu outro beijo, agora no pescoço - O que você prefere; eu ou Poções?

Remo lançou um olhar reprovador para o amigo, tentando conter a resposta que ele sabia que viria. Isso não adiantou, e logo Sirius e Jamie se esgueiraram de mãos dadas para os jardins. Um bastante silencioso Tiago, um incomodado Lupin e um ruborizado Petigrew recolheram seus devidos materiais e se arrastaram para as masmorras.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Naquela noite Julie carregou seus livros de DCAT para uma mesa escondida na sala comunal. Ela estava ansiosa, e esperava que seu professor chegasse a tempo. Estudar sozinha nunca rendera absolutamente nada, mas quem garantia que a presença de Remo facilitaria as coisas? Pelo contrário, talvez ela se dispersasse com mais facilidade ainda...

- Está me esperando há muito tempo? - perguntou ele vindo do outro canto do salão comunal.

- Não, acabei de chegar.- sorriu Julie amavelmente.- Trouxe tudo que vamos precisar.

Lupin não deixou transparecer a angústia que sentia internamente, pois seu rosto demonstrava paciência e calma. Ele se sentou ao lado da garota. Trazia sua própria pena e alguns pergaminhos.

- Hum...- fez ela desconcertada- Como faremos isso?

- Primeiro eu preciso saber onde estão suas dificuldades.- disse ele. Parecia um profissional lecionando, e isso deixou a garota ainda mais encantada. Ela tinha uma certa recaída quando estava perto de garotos decididos e inteligentes.- Vamos fazer alguns exercícios de defesa própria e ver como você se sai...

- Ah, você quer a varinha?Eu contra você?

-É...- murmurou ele- Algum problema?

- Vamos...vamos usar feitiços que aprendemos esse ano?

- Como você preferir...

Julie estava nervosa, e ele bem notou isso, acrescentando:

- Calma... eu não vou zombar de você, só quero ver o que você não sabe fazer...

- Ok.

E assim os dois ficaram de pé, usando apenas aquele canto do salão para lutar. Os companheiros grifinórios não deram muita atenção, pois ter o monitor ocupado era incrivelmente proveitoso e uma chance única.

Pedro estava a um canto conversando com Berta, Mundungo aproveitou a ocasião para fazer coisas que Remo jamais permitira (como por exemplo testar novos experimentos usando o espaço do salão comunal) enquanto que alguns alunos do primeiro ano picavam papeizinhos só por diversão, para depois jogá-los no fogo crepitante da lareira; um casal do quarto ano decidiu esquentar as coisas entre si, outro aluno esgueirou-se para fora do Salão Comunal mesmo sendo tarde para alunos voltarem a circular pelo castelo...

Mas Lupin estava com sua atenção voltada para Julie. "Desastre" ainda não era a palavra ideal para exemplificar os dons da garota com a matéria. Se ele quisesse, poderia ter nocauteado a moreninha em segundos, mas era apenas um treino. Ela se confundia com o nome dos feitiços, era desajeitada e gritava alto quando era atingida por alguma coisa. Dez minutos depois eles pararam.

- Como me saí? - perguntou ela ofegante, sentando - se novamente e ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Hum...vai precisar melhorar um pouco...

- Ah, eu sabia, sou horrível!

- Eu estou aqui para isso, não é? - sorriu o amigo.- Venha, segure sua varinha assim, da próxima vez...

Lupin foi para as costas da garota e segurou seu próprio braço, guiando – a como se ela fosse uma marionete. Julie ficou tão inebriada que mal ouviu o que ele estava sussurrando em seu ouvido...

- Vamos...vamos partir para a parte teórica da coisa? - pediu ela tentando controlar o gaguejo, se dando conta de que não iria mais suportar um próximo abraço daquele. Ele concordou, pois seria melhor se a prática de defesa pessoal fosse ensaiada em outra parte da escola.

Assim, ambos se sentaram para mergulharem nos livros. Julie com a certeza de que seria mais fácil prestar atenção agora.

- Ok. Você já tentou fazer os exercícios do livro? - perguntou Remo folheando algumas páginas- Quando encontrar algum que não saiba fazer, é só procurar de novo no texto. É só a parte teórica, não tem muito que explicar.

- Mas eu esqueço tudo!Não sei nada! - gemeu ela de modo sofredor, enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos e o cotovelo na mesa.- Será que você pode me explicar de novo sobre as Kappas? Eu dormi na aula quando falaram delas, e hoje estou me ferrando!

Ele sorriu, achando graça. Suas explicações foram gostosas, e não cansativas e sonolentas como eram nas aulas. Para distrair a aluna ainda mais, Remo fez um desenho do bicho, mas arte não era um dom que ele possuía e Julie se divertiu comparando a Kappa a um quibe chifrudo. Ela respondeu sozinha algumas questões logo em seguida.

- Muito bem! Eu mesmo não teria dado uma explicação melhor! - exclamou ele depois de corrigir as respostas de Julie- Acho que você já entendeu.

-É, e olha que foi a primeira aula.- a garota estava radiante. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha recebido tamanho elogio em alguma coisa ligada com DCAT- Você devia ser professor, sabia disso?

- Eu? - exclamou Remo envergonhado - Não exagere...

- Mas é verdade! - disse ela- Vamos marcar a próxima aula nos jardins?Assim teremos espaço para ensaiar feitiços na prática.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Lupin com um sorriso amigável- Uma aula de teoria, a outra não...acho que assim você não vai ficar cansada.

- Ah, obrigada mesmo! - disse ela antes de se levantar com seus livros e pergaminhos- Te vejo amanhã!

E assim, ela se retirou. Pedro se aproximou do amigo em seguida, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, o que deixava seu rosto gordinho mais jovem do que nunca:

-Uau! Como diria o Almofadinhas _"você já partiu pro ataque"_, to gostando de ver!

- Não precipite as coisas Rabicho, eu estou dando aulas para ela.- respondeu o outro amargamente- Quem iria querer algo com um...

- Ah essa história de novo não! - resmungou Pedrico já se acomodando na cadeira onde Julie estivera sentada- Ela não vai se importar com isso Remo, vai por mim!

- Como você sabe? - perguntou o outro rispidamente. Seus olhos brilhavam- O que aconteceu da última vez, hein?O que aconteceu quando eu contei praquela filha de_veela_ que eu era um lobisomem?

Pedro crispou os lábios, sem coragem para responder. O próprio Lupin completou a frase:

- Ela me largou. Disse que tinha nojo de mim e de si mesma por ter...por ter se envolvido com alguém como eu.

- Ela não merecia você.- sentenciou o amigo.

- Rabicho; _lobisomens_ é que não merecem ninguém. – retrucou o outro baixinho, desviando o olhar para um pedaço do tapete. A palavra "lobisomens" pode ser somente deduzida, pois o som quase não saiu.

E com isso, Aluado se retirou do salão comunal o mais rápido que conseguiu, largando Pedro Petigrew sozinho com seus pensamentos.

X-X-X-X-X

Tiago e o time de quadribol voltavam do campo naquele exato momento, trêmulos e cansados. Treinaram durante uma hora e meia e não mais do que isso, pois Pontas não queria mais desencadear outra revolta coletiva. Durante todo o treino ele e Sirius trocaram no máximo duas frases, nas quais se chamaram de _"Black"_ e _"Potter"_. O resto dos jogadores notou o modo frio com o qual os dois se trataram, pois não era algo normal. Mesmo assim ninguém comentou nada a respeito.

Todos os jogadores se dirigiram para o castelo, mas Tiago e Sirius acabaram ficando para trás. Enquanto eles cruzavam os jardins em silêncio, vultos negros vindos do outro extremo da noite indicaram que uma patota de alunos sonserinos se aproximava. Liderados por Mulciber vinham as duas primas de Sirius: Narcisa e Belatrix, seguidas por Crabbe, Goyle, Avery e Lestrange. Os sonserinos tinham expressões sarcásticas nos rostos e ao avistarem a dupla de marotos apressaram os passos para o campo de quadribol. Tiago fez uma careta.

- Potter! - exclamou Múlciber quando estava já a uma distância razoável do grifinório- Se exibindo ainda a essa hora da noite? Ninguém está te vendo agora Potter, eu sinto informar...

Tiago não estava com um de seus melhores humores, por isso já foi logo dizendo:

-Hoje eu não estou com saco pra suportar sua inveja. E se você tiver um mínimo de inteligência, vai _sair da minha frente_.

- Está insinuando que você bateria nele, Potter? - perguntou Avery, um sonserino corpulento que também fazia parte de seu time de quadribol.

- Caso seu cérebro lerdo ainda não tenha processado as informações...- continuou Tiago, sem se intimidar- É isso aí.

Crabbe e Goyle deram dois passos para frente, mas dessa vez o garoto de cabelos negros, Lestrange, tomou a liderança:

- Mas que grosseiro. Ultimamente o povo da Grifinória, especialmente você, andam muito briguentos. Não sabe mais resolver diferenças numa conversa razoável, seu animal?

- Animal? - repetiu Sirius, que nem por um segundo abandonou Tiago. Este o fitou longamente - Já olhou à sua volta? Você está cercado por ogros acéfalos e ainda compara Tiago a um animal?

- Está falando de nós? - perguntaram as vozes grossas e porcas de Crabbe e Goyle.

- Se a carapuça serve...- continuou Sirius displicentemente. Dessa vez Belatrix e Narcisa decidiram falar:

- Você gosta muito de fazer brincadeirinhas, não é primo? - começou a loira platinada, terminando a palavra "primo" com um quê de sarcasmo.

- Então porque não enfrenta _"os ogros"_ e mostra o quanto você é melhor que eles? - continuou Belatrix- Está na hora de ferir esse seu orgulho inflamado...

Tiago olhou para o amigo com um projeto de sorriso nos lábios. Naquele momento o impasse que ele sentia e o rancor por Sirius se dissipara como poeira no ar, pois eles estavam novamente do mesmo lado. E sempre estariam.

- Um contra dois é covardia, não acha? - falou o apanhador chamando agora todas as atenções para ele mesmo - Que tal os dois gorilões contra eu e Sirius?

Agora foi o próprio Almofadinhas que olhou para Tiago. Eles trocaram sorrisos idênticos de divertimento e empolgação.

- Está louco pra engolir as próprias palavras, Potter? - perguntou Mulciber cinicamente- Então vai, lute com Crabbe.

Como um cachorrinho adestrado o sonserino corpulento deu alguns passos para frente. Os demais recuaram. Goyle e Sirius também se encararam. Urrando de maneira quase cômica, Crabbe arregaçou as mangas, mas Tiago ergueu a varinha para seu oponente. Bocejando, o maroto anunciou:

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ - como uma tábua dura, Crabbe caiu no gramado. Ao lado Goyle já estava erguido de ponta cabeça no ar, enquanto Sirius comandava a situação com sua varinha como se estivesse brincando. Minutos depois, Goyle caiu com estrondo no chão.

Múlciber e os demais fecharam os punhos e trocaram olhares vexados. Realmente aqueles dois brutamontes eram completamente inúteis.

- Isso foi divertido, obrigado! - sorriu Tiago sarcástico, empinando o nariz e decidindo das as costas para o grupo derrotado de sonserinos.

- Boa noite, priminha.- sussurrou Sirius para uma espumante Bellatrix, antes de sair no encalço do amigo.

Pontas e Almofadinhas seguiram para o castelo abraçados pelos ombros, como dois irmãos que haviam se arrependido de uma briga infantil.

- Sabe Sirius... - Começou Tiago parando de repente para poder fitar o outro - Eu sou mesmo um idiota às vezes.

- Eu sei.- sorriu Black - mas eu gosto de você, Pontas.- e deu de ombros.

- Me desculpe.- pediu Tiago sinceramente.

- Não, eu que não devia ter dito aquelas besteiras. -falou Sirius.

Os dois gargalharam e se abraçaram apertado antes de continuarem para os dormitórios.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Haiiiiiááá!

- O que foi isso, Pedrico?

- Caso vocês queiram se esbofetear hoje à noite- começou a se explicar o gordinho, assim que viu os dois marotos entrarem no quarto - Eu e meus golpes de caratê já estamos prontos!

Remo os observava de um canto, apreensivo. Tiago e Sirius bem sabiam que os dois amigos estavam prontos para segurar qualquer briga ou discussão que eles iniciassem, pois voltavam exatamente de onde tinham começado a brigar: de um treino de quadribol.

Tiago encostou a porta assim que passou, para que ninguém mais escutasse a risada estrondosa que saiu da boca de Sirius na primeira oportunidade:

- Qual é a graça? - perguntou Pedro sentando - se ao lado do cômico amigo.

- Almofadinhas está tentando dizer que nós já fizemos às pazes.- se explicou Tiago alegremente.

- Isso é realmente muito bom! - exclamou Lupin se aproximando - na verdade, é a melhor notícia que eu já recebi hoje!

- É, e isso porque ultimamente o Aluado anda cheio de "boas notícias" - comentou Pedro cheio de segundas intenções, mas quase instantaneamente recebendo o troco por seu comentário: uma travesseirada.

- O que esse rato está querendo dizer, Remo? - perguntou Sirius arqueando uma sobrancelha e se sentando em sua cama. Tiago se despia enquanto ouvia atentamente.

- Er...nada. Eu não se...

- Mentiroso! - exclamou Pedro de um modo divertido - Não seja tímido Aluado, deixa então que eu conto...

- Pedro! - exclamou Lupin, já um pimentão.

- Relaxa...- tranqüilizou Tiago, agora sem camisa e procurando seu pijama incessantemente-Nós não vamos rir nem nada, não é Sirius?

- Pfff, é claro que vamos rir! Mas desembucha logo, Pedro!

- Bom...- começou Rabicho estufando o peito. Ele adorava quando conseguia ser, nem que por minutos, o centro das atenções- O nosso lobinho está ficando bem atiradinho...Hoje eu peguei ele dando aulas particulares praquela Julie...

- **NÃO!** - Exclamaram Tiago e Sirius em uníssimo. Aluado já tinha escondido a cara no próprio travesseiro.

- Está seguindo os meus conselhos, não é? - sorriu Sirius agora muito orgulhoso – Muito bom saber que consegui te influenciar pelo menos um pouco...

- E então?Rolou alguma coisa? - perguntou Tiago ressurgindo com a cabeça por detrás de sua roupa de dormir.

- Claro que não! - respondeu Remo ainda muito constrangido - Vocês dois são muito...apressados.

- Pô Aluado, agora já desanimou...retiro o que eu disse.

- O Sirius tá certo, e você ainda acaba manchando a _nossa_ reputação, sabia disso? - comentou Pontas agora em um estado que qualquer garota gostaria de ver: colocando as calças do pijama-Fala logo o que você sente por ela!Por Godric Griffindor, essa Julie não sai da sua cabeça dês do quarto ano...

- E daí?Eu nunca vou me confessar pra ela mesmo...- Disse Remo amargurado.

- E porque não? -perguntou o trio num coro cheio de surpresa.

- Vocês ainda perguntam?

Os outros marotos se entreolharam. Sirius suspirou antes de dizer:

- Remo, qualé, você... só fica um pouquinho peludo uma vez por mês...

-Sirius...

-Eu acho que se ela acabar gostando mesmo de você, sabe... se você acabar conquistando a garota de jeito, isso não vai importar.- concertou o rapaz diante do olhar cético do outro. Mas antes que Lupin retrucasse Tiago reforçou:

- Olhe, quando nós descobrimos que você era o que você é...

- Um lobisomem.

- Isso, um lobisomem.- concertou Tiago, dando de ombros como se o nome não tivesse importância - Nós por acaso te abandonamos?

- Não, mas...

- Deixa eu terminar- cortou Pontas decidido - Nós continuamos com você pelo que você é. Isso não importa, e você sabe, não sabe?

- Tiago, ela é diferente...

- Como você sabe? - cortou Pedro.

- Eu não sei, mas é que vocês são assim, talvez ela não seja.

- Olha, não julgue as pessoas antes de as conhecer.- disse Sirius – Lembra?

Lupin não soube o que responder dessa vez. Ele sabia que Sirius se reveria à primeira vez em que haviam topado um com o outro: quando haviam se conhecido os garotos de onze anos nada mais eram do que quatro figuras distintas e praticamente inconciliáveis. Dois pequenos rebeldes, unidos pelo desejo de causar confusão, um baixinho sem talentos e profundamente inseguro, e um garoto de aspecto frágil misterioso, calado e estudioso. Talvez se não fosse o fato do grupo ter que dividir o mesmo dormitório aquela amizade improvável jamais teria surgido.

Mas ele estava simplesmente convencido de que os amigos não entendiam como era difícil estar no lugar dele. Eles é que eram benevolentes (e talvez esquisitos) demais: ele jamais julgaria Julie por repudiá-lo. Estava acostumado a ser desprezado; todos de sua _raça _eram justificadamente segregados da comunidade bruxa, considerados muitas vezes uma ameaça, aberrações, comparados a vampiros e confundidos com animais. Havia ainda aqueles dentro do Ministério da Magia que defendia sua reclassificação para o grupo de "animais mágicos muito perigosos" e a retirada de seus direitos a possuírem varinhas.

A voz de Tiago chamou sua atenção novamente:

- Aluado, se nós não te abandonamos porque ela faria isso?

- É o que todos fazem, é normal.- respondeu o outro ainda tristemente.- Vocês que são... _anormais_ e acharam o monstro que existe em mim uma coisa..._legal._

- Cara, não é bem assim. - Sirius tomou a palavra agora- Se ela fizer isso, quer dizer que ela não gosta realmente de você. E se isso acontecer, desista. Nós sabemos que você merece coisa melhor.

Remo agradeceu com um sorriso sincero, mas fraco, internamente nada convencido. Foi Tiago quem tentou mudar o rumo da conversa:

- Bem, e quanto à nossa arrecadação de dinheiro?

- Ah sim, finalmente tocaram no assunto! - disse Pedro com uma espécie de alívio - Até ontem eu estava desesperado porque não tinha conseguido quase nada do que vocês me pediram, mas hoje o Mundungo trouxe umas coisas realmente legais...estão guardadas no armário - ele apontou.

- Quanto a nós- começou Tiago - também já arranjamos a música e o lugar...

- E o mapa do maroto está pronto.- finalizou Lupin, novamente animando-se - Só espero que vocês saibam o que estão fazendo...

- Confie em nós uma vez na vida, Rem.- disse Sirius indo pegar sua escova de dentes- esse é o plano perfeito!


	7. O Rock Dos Marotos

**Capitulo 7: O Rock Dos Marotos**

- Eu me recuso a entrar aí!

- Ora, mas por quê? Está com medo?

-É claro que não! É só que aqui no povoado tem coisas melhores para fazer...

- Ora por favor! Quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts está aí dentro!Eu não quero perder esse show de jeito nenhum!

- Ah é? Então porque eu tenho que ir com vocês?Vão vocês cinco que eu espero na Madame Puddifot's, estava mesmo querendo tomar um pouco de chá...

-É por causa do Tiago, não é?- agora Amélia Bones cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. As demais garotas estavam ansiosas para entrar na Casa dos Gritos. Desesperadas, elas torciam os dedos e se erguiam na planta dos pés, tentando enxergar melhor. Lílian, emburrada, olhava para Bones com olhos verdes brilhantes e decididos.

-Me diga Lily; você só não quer entrar aí por que não gosta do Potter. Não é?

- Eu simplesmente não vou ajudá-lo a manter sua fama de garoto popular.- sentenciou a garota - Estou esperando por vocês.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra a garota girou nos calcanhares e se dirigiu ao lado contrário da Casa dos Gritos. As outras deram de ombros.

-Espere!-berrou Daynna segurando o ombro de Amélia antes que esta prosseguisse- Não dizem que essa casa é mal assombrada? Eu...eu estou com medo de entrar aí!

- Por favor!- bufou a outra-Você vai deixar de ver os quatro garotos mais fofos da escola vestidos de roqueiros só por causa de alguns boatos?

-Não!-exclamou Daynna indignada.

- Então o que estamos esperando?

E com isso as cinco amigas rumaram para o lugar onde antes era deserto e temido, mas que agora era se tornara o destino de um bando de alunos de Hogwarts.

Lílian caminhava sozinha na direção do bar Puddifot's quando a meio caminho mudou seu rumo. Ela não estava realmente interessada em coisa alguma. Perambulou pelo povoado apenas para olhar com fingido interesse para algumas vitrines, e logo depois retomar o passo. Com uma expressão quase de tédio a garota se inclinou para fitar os objetos expostos da loja Zonko's quando uma mão dura e rígida tocou seu ombro.

Ela bem conhecia aquele toque.

- Está sozinha?- sibilou Severo Snape. O garoto pálido e de cabelos sebosos parecia um pouco constrangido, mas seus lábios finos se torceram quase num sorriso ao avistarem a garota.

- Gostaria de estar.- respondeu ela rispidamente enquanto empurrava com brutalidade a mão do sonserino de seu ombro -O que você quer?

Snape e Lily se conheciam desde muito pequenos. Pode-se dizer que foram grandes amigos. _**Foram. **_ Já fazia algum tempo que Lily andava o ignorando e fugindo de sua presença o máximo que podia, para alívio de suas amigas. A garota de repente se viu retomando uma de suas últimas conversas...

_***Flashback***_

_Lílian e Snape atravessavam o pátio do castelo, discutindo abertamente._

_-...pensei que fôssemos amigos?- reclamava Snape.- Grandes amigos?_

_-Somos, Sev, mas não gosto de um pessoal com quem você anda!Desculpe, mas detesto Avery e Mulciber! Mulciber! O que vê nele, Sev? Me dá arrepios! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com a Maria Macdonald outro dia?_

_Lílian chegou a uma pilastra e se encostou, com os olhos erguidos para o rosto magro e macilento. _

_-Aquilo não foi nada. Foi uma brincadeira, só isso..._

_-Foi Magia das Trevas, e se você acha que isso é brincadeira..._

_-E aquelas coisas que Potter e os amigos dele aprontam?- retrucou Snape. Seu rosto corou ao dizer isso, aparentemente incapaz de refrear seu rancor. _

_-E onde é que o Potter entra nisso?- perguntou Lílian. _

_-Eles saem escondidos à noite. Tem alguma coisa esquisita naquele Lupin. Aonde é que ele sempre vai?_

_-Ele é doente. Dizem que é doente. _

_-Todo mês na lua cheia?_

_-Conheço a sua teoria- replicou Lílian, e seu tom era frio .- Afinal, porque você é tão obcecado por eles? Por que se importa com o que eles fazem à noite?_

_-Só estou tentando lhe mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos quanto todo mundo parece pensar. _

_A intensidade do seu olhar a fez corar. _

_-Mas eles não usam Magia das Trevas. - Lílian baixou a voz .- E você está sendo realmente ingrato. Me contaram o que aconteceu outra noite. Você estava bisbilhotando naquele túnel do Salgueiro Lutador e Tiago Potter salvou você de sei lá o que tem lá embaixo..._

_O rosto de Snape se contorceu e ele engrolou:_

_-Salvou? Salvou? Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e o dos amigos também! Você não vai...eu não vou deixar você..._

_-Me deixar? Me deixar ?_

_Os vivos olhos verdes de Lílian se estreitaram. Snape retrocedeu na mesma hora._

_-Eu não quis dizer...só não quero ver você fazer papel de boba...ele gosta de você, Tiago Potter gosta de você!- As palavras davam a impressão de serem arrancadas dele contra sua vontade - E ele não é...Todo mundo o acha...Grande herói de quadribol...- A amargura e a antipatia que Snape sentia deixavam-no incoerente, e as sobrancelhas de Lílian subiam sem parar em sua testa. _

_-Eu sei que Tiago Potter é um biltre arrogante- disse ela, cortando Snape- Não preciso que você me diga. Mas a idéia que Mulciber e Avery fazem do que seja brincadeira é simplesmente maligna. Maligna, Sev. Não entendo como você pode ser amigo deles. _

_Snape sequer tinha escutado as críticas de Lílian a Mulciber e Avery. No momento em que ela insultara Tiago Potter, todo o seu corpo se descontraiu, e, quando se separaram, havia uma nova leveza no andar de Snape.._

_***fim do Flashback***_

-Vejo que finalmente sucumbiu às patetices infantis do Potter. – acusou Severo, mordendo as próprias palavras com ódio e dor contidos.

- Tiago Potter é a última pessoa depois de você com quem eu gostaria de conviver.- cortou ela mais seca do que jamais imaginou ser capaz de ser -E com pessoas do seu tipo eu não me preocupo em ser educada.

- A língua ainda anda afiada. – observou Snape. Lílian crispou os lábios, furiosa, mas nesse momento Bellatrix Black e seu namorado Lestrange passaram de mãos dadas por Severo. Ambos lhe lançaram olhares congelantes antes de continuarem, mas de modo tão discreto que Lílian não tomou conhecimento desse rápido troque de olhares.

- Se não tem nada de importante a dizer...- falou Lílian já se virando, numa tentativa de mostrar que ela realmente não estava interessada.

-Eu jamais viria até aqui se não tivesse algo para dizer. - retorquiu Snape tentando ser o menos emotivo possível. Lily revirou os olhos e forçou seus pés a permanecerem parados.

- Venha, vou te pagar uma bebida...

O impacto daquela frase foi tão grande quanto o esforço que Severo fez para pronunciar tais palavras. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de perguntar:

-Está me convidando pra sair?

-Interprete como quiser.- respondeu ele inexpressivamente. Dando de ombros a garota seguiu o sonserino pálido e escondido dentro de robes negros diretamente para o Hog´s Head, um bar sujo e praticamente desabitado.

- Tiago, eu não sei como fazer isso... eu não posso fazer isso... eu...

- Pare de se lamentar!- retorquiu Sirius enquanto arrumava sua jaqueta preta feita de couro de dragão- Esses instrumentos estão enfeitiçados para tocarem sozinhos, você só precisa atuar,Aluado! Fingir, enganar...sacou?

-É aí que fica o problema!- reforçou Lupin enquanto olhava para os instrumentos de bateria como se olhasse para o próprio túmulo-Eu não sou tão convincente quanto você, Sirius!Eu não sei fazer isso!

- Relaxa, comadre!- a vozinha alegre de Pedro soou de um canto á direita, onde se localizava um baixo e algumas caixas de som imensas. O grifinório estava escondido entre elas- Eu até que estou ansioso

- Você?- perguntou Tiago, que desfilava todo pomposo tentando dar á si mesmo um ar "roqueiro" – Pensei que única coisa que te deixava ansioso era a hora do almoço!

-Ah, isso é verdade.- concordou o próprio já sentindo o estômago resmungar.

- Rabicho, você não devia se transformar num rato...- disse Sirius enquanto analisava seu microfone- Que tal um porco?

Rabicho corou.

-Tá, já chega.- ordenou Tiago pegando sua guitarra- esse treco toca mesmo sozinho não é?- ele deslizou os dedos no cabo cheio de botões.- E pra quê servem essas bolinhas?

-Eu não sei.- respondeu Sirius- mas eu acho que você está segurando ao contrário...

Aos fundos Remo gania enquanto examinava suas baquetas com uma cara de sofredor:

-Isso é loucura...Nós nem mesmo sabemos como é um show trouxa!

-Remo!- reprovo Sirius novamente- Nós somos os marotos!Não precisamos de conhecimento, apenas de esperteza...

-E de uma reza beeeem brava...

- O que disse?

-Nada, só estou implorando: Que Merlin olhe por nossas almas hoje!

O pequeno quarto da casa dos gritos tinha agora a aparência de uma caixa de sardinha enlatada. Várias garotas se espremiam enquanto cercavam o palco que ali havia surgido. A cortina vermelha ainda estava fechada, mas dava para se perceber a arrumação que acontecia por detrás dela, pois vez por outra a cortina era movimentada levemente.

Todos estavam ansiosos. Um grupinho de Lufa-lufa trocava diferentes tipos de bisbilhoscópios para uma melhor visão do show, algumas corvinais com sangue trouxa debatiam curiosas que tipo de música seria tocada, enquanto que grifinórias olhavam feio para sonserinas e vice-versa. Até mesmo os bruxos do povoado de Hogsmed, ao passarem na frente da casa dos gritos, brecavam para fitá-la cheios de curiosidade e apreensão. O que afinal tinha dado naqueles alunos para entrarem num lugar mal-assombrado como aquele?

A resposta podia ser resumida em uma palavra: marotos. Com um feitiço providenciado por Tiago o ambiente escureceu, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo iniciava-se ao longe o toque rápido de uma guitarra...que logo foi seguida por outros instrumentos e o som começou.

Barulhento. Estrondoso. Rápido. Conforme a cortina se erguia cada parte dos integrantes daquela banda era denunciada. Logo Sirius, seu microfone e sua guitarra, Tiago e sua guitarra, Pedro e seu baixo e Remo e os instrumentos de bateria ficaram visíveis para todos. Em suas cabeças, magicamente, o letreiro luminoso e ofuscante "Os Marotos" desceu como uma placa. Um rótulo. O letreiro se instalou obediente no ar, pairando sobre a cena que se seguia. Sirius interpretou:

_Nevertheless am I dressed for the occasion_

O Segundo vocal, Pontas concluiu:

_It's number 32 now here's the situation_

Nessa seqüência, com ares maléficos e andares elegantes, mas cheios de safadeza, a dupla concluiu alternadamente:

_If the beat moves your feet then don't change the station_

_Pack your bags cause we're leaving on a permanent vacation_

A mulherada enlouqueceu. Sirius e Tiago logo começaram a serem aclamados por "Lindos" e "Gostosos", o que incentivou os ainda mais. Com uma piscadela irresistível, Black continuou com a letra, sem nunca perder a pose:

_Well, I'm a disaster_

_A microphone master_

_Put on your tape and rock your ghetto blaster_

Tiago, olhando atentamente em busca de cabelos ruivos, deu continuidade à letra, sem deixar de fingir que tocava, é claro:

_It's not about the money, cars, hotels, or resorts_

_About sweating all the bitches in the biker shorts_

A frase provocou mais algumas exclamações. Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas, Pedro riu. Ambos, mesmo atrás da dupla, estavam também brilhando naquele palco, com suas falsas aparências de músicos profissionais. Almofadinhas jogou os cabelos elegantes para longe dos olhos e continuou a cantar, enquanto pulava no palco animando a torcida:

_I'm Dave Brown Sound and you see me running late_

_Cause I'm always making time to make your girlie feel great_

Tiago retrucou:

_And I'm Bizzy D from way down town_

_I'm known to rock a mic like a king was a crown_

As roupas vândalas, o palco, as luzes e a fumaça mágica davam aos marotos a perfeita impressão de estarem produzindo um show. Os efeitos especiais eram tremendos. Os vocalistas não paravam:

_When I'm on top I'm gonna borrow that bootie_

_Hustling deals like Mickey Macoote_

_When I wake up I like a pound of bacon_

_Start off the day with my arteries shaking_

Agora Remo e Pedro iriam acompanhar a dupla. Animados, os quatro marotos cantaram com força o refrão, soltando a voz:

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

Ritmadas e induzidas pelo balanço gostoso da música a platéia começou a pular. Luzes de holofotes invisíveis giravam pelo local. Pedro, Sirius e Tiago pulavam pelo palco, enquanto que Remo interpretava muito bem um baterista animadíssimo:

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

Animação. Euforia. A turma dos anos setenta nunca teve tanta diversão...

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

Julie e Daynna transpiravam de excitação. Alice tentava fazer com que Frank pulasse também, mas o grifinório estava em minoria naquela sala, pois era o único macho entre tantas garotas. Era o único, portanto, que ardia de ciúmes. Alternando as falas como num diálogo, Almofadinhas e Pontas concluíram o próximo trecho:

_Well I bring down the house in every city we play_

_Just from pickin' up the mic' in a usual way_

_We rock and talk with a bass that's funny_

_We could even tear it up at a grade school party_

Os holofotes mágicos iluminavam o quarteto no palco com intensidade. A fumaça saía de cada canto da casa dos gritos, mas não era gelo-seco comum. Uma invenção dos marotos, a fumaça não cessava, mas também não sufocava sua eufórica platéia.

_Well I can keep the beat but I can't break dis_

_It's hard to look cool in crazy pants_

Todas se descabelavam, dopadas por adrenalina. Mundungo, o empresário dos marotos, contava quanto dinheiro estava sendo depositado na caixinha de vidro que circulava pelo lugar. E era muito. A caixinha começava a pesar.

_But I wear 'em anyway even when they look whack_

_It's my personal way to bring the 80's back_

Narcisa teve seu pé esfacelado por alguém já que o ambiente estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelas luzes do show. Se fosse outra ocasião a sonserina teria tido um faniquito histérico, mas no momento estava tão fora de si que não se importou.

_Gave up the life of servin' burger and fries_

_High cholesterol gettin' grease in my eyes_

_I was drinkin' underage I belong on stage_

_Hello rock 'n' roll goodbye minimum wage_

_I'm teachin' you a lesson in mic' control_

Sirius desfilou com seu traje roqueiro nas beiradas do palco apenas para ter suas pernas assediadas por uma multidão de garotas. Tiago se ajoelhou para fingir mais ênfase na guitarra, logo interpretou convincentemente:

_Makin' rhymes with my letters in my cereal bowl_

_Lucky number seven every dice I roll_

_Sum 41 to the power as the poon patrol_

Remo até que tinha começado a se familiarizar com seus instrumentos de bateria, e por isso no refrão, com uma piscadela marota para uma Lufa-lufa, ele acompanhou os amigos com mais ênfase:

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

Pedro e seu baixo combinavam muito. As vestes cheias de correntes e cortes caíram bem para ele, que pulava no refrão com vontade. Meninas esvaziavam seus bolsos á medida que o show seguia em frente:

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

As luzes dos holofotes desregulavam no refrão, passeando pelo local e pegando de relance expressões animadas de cada integrante daquela platéia. Mundungo Fletcher agora fazia um feitiço para alargar a caixinha de arrecadações monetárias, pois os sickles, nuques e galeões transbordavam...

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

Berta Jorkins e Amélia Bones tentaram alcançar, com todas as forças que seus braços lhes permitiram, as coxas de Tiago, que não facilitava a tarefa. A elasticidade do corpo de ambas não era muita, infelizmente. Elas estavam debruçadas no palco, assim como mais uma dúzia de garotas de Corvinal e Sonserina...

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

O refrão era a parte mais animada. A força dos pulos de tamanha multidão era capaz de fazer a própria casa dos gritos se mexer.

_Well let's avoid confusion by makin' one thing clear_

_The rock we're bringin' is gonna instill fear _

_and the power we control should be revered_

_We sold our soul to Satan two times last year_

_Take a look to the point, to the point I'm makin'_

Sirius se atreveu a segurar nas trêmulas mãos de algumas fãs que já escalavam o palco, mas como teve quase seu pulso decapitado achou melhor se exibir no centro do palco onde era seguro .

_We rock the oven when we're stone cold bakin'_

_And we get outta hand and bust up the room_

_JD is to blame for the Legion of Doom_

_Cause I'm the B-I double Z-Y_

E o coro "Lindo!" "Gatão!" "Gostosão!" e mais uma série de outros elogios não cessavam para nenhum dos marotos cantores. O letreiro luminoso já fazia parte da paisagem a essas alturas...

_You ain't better than me,_

_I ain't your average guy_

_I like to watch girls shake with a kung fu grip(wah!)_

_Well the goon platoon is on the prankster tip_

_We beat down London, slayed LA_

_Got an APB on all the jams we play_

_So when you're on the stage cold grabbin' your cock_

_pledge allegience to sum41 the new kings of rock!_

O tilintar de moedas sendo doadas era incrivelmente abafado pelo som estridente da música. Agora os quatro se preparavam para o "grand-finalê", enchendo os pulmões e preparando os instrumentos e pulos para concluírem milhares de vezes, sem parar:

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

Pulos...gritos...lágrimas de emoção...piscadelas safadas... moedas tilintando...E mais um lance de :

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

Os feixes de luz proveniente dos holofotes mágicos...O brilho do letreiro luminoso...a fumaça que se erguia... as garotas...o ambiente na penumbra...

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for C'mon shout it out_

E finalmente, como se perdessem o fôlego abruptamente, os marotos encerraram. Fazendo uma reverencia os quatro se inclinaram ligeiramente. Um estalido alto e brilhante soou estridente, uma fumaça vermelha se ergueu, e num "Crack!" os marotos sumiram do palco.

As luzes se acenderam de repente, iluminando rostos suados, eufóricos, animados e com gostinho de "quero mais". Corações batiam ainda freneticamente...Os espectadores estavam atônitos...Onde estavam eles?

A cortina havia se fechado e tudo voltara ao normal como num sonho. Como se nunca nada tivesse acontecido. Como se até aquele momento aquele grupo de garotas estivesse esperando na casa dos gritos ansiosamente para o início do show. Mas havia uma diferença. Elas tinham rostos surpresos, corações disparados e pés ainda latejantes. Como num flash muito rápido tudo aquilo realmente acontecera. As luzes, a fumaça, os holofotes, a banda, o palco, o letreiro, a musica... Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Um burburinho logo encheu o quarto, vindos de bocas secas e sem voz:

-Vocês...Vocês viram?- gaguejou uma.

-Foi simplesmente incrível!Eu quero mais!Muito mais!- respondeu Julie eufórica.

- Meu deus! Aqueles garotos são...são tudo de bom!

-Muito bem, já chega!- com um feitiço para que sua voz reboasse pelo lugar, Mundungo, o empresário, subiu no palco para chamar a atenção- O show acabou garotas!Divirtam-se por aí...mas agora...Chispando! Xô!Xô!

Relutantes e tropeçando como bêbadas a multidão foi se esgueirando para fora do lugar. Se um observador estivesse à cima diria que aquilo parecia um formigueiro humano, com milhares de pés pisando e garotas se acotovelando. Do lado de fora brotavam meninas novamente nas ruas de Hogsmead, como um batalhão que estivera refugiado todo o tempo na casa dos gritos. A luz do sol machucou os olhos acostumados á penumbra e todas as fãs dos marotos piscaram repetidas vezes para se reacostumarem.

- Psiu!- chamou Fletcher colocando a cabeça detrás da cortina- Todas já foram embora...Está tudo deserto novamente.

Nos bastidores do palco a visão era cômica. Um Sirius roqueiro estava largado no chão, bufando de exaustão. Tiago escorregou para se sentar com sua guitarra e tinha cabelos ofensivamente desgrenhados e molhados. Pedro murchou como uma gelatina, um palmo de língua pra fora, e Remo recostou a cabeça na caixa dos instrumentos de bateria, largando as baquetas sem mais forças para segurá-las.

- Vocês arrasaram!- elogiou Mundungo se unindo ao grupo- Foi incrível!Eu nunca pensei que com feitiços assim poderíamos providenciar um show tão bom e convincente!

- Valeu cara!- ofegou Sirius ainda deitado como um cão morto-E o dinheiro?Quanto meu gingado e minha voz melodiosa conseguiram arrecadar?

- Bom...- Fletcher trouxe com esforço a caixa quadrada de vidro (e protegida com feitiços anti-ladrões) para perto deles- Com certeza dá pra comprar umas cinco jaulas para a quimera!

Os outros quatro trocaram olhares significativos. O show de verdade estava prestes a começar.

**N/A**: Espero que tenham conseguido acompanhar o show dos marotos com a música "What were all about", do Sum 41...Eu posto a tradução dela depois para quem quiser. Ah!Estou esperando por e-mails com muitas críticas!Beijos pra vocês!


	8. O resgate

**Capítulo 8: O resgate**

_I'm riding in your car you turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close I just say no  
I say I don't like it but you know I'm a liar  
Cause when we kiss oooh  
Fire hmmm Fire_

__

Late at night oooh you're taking me home  
You say you wanna stay (I wanna stay)  
I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you but you know I'm a liar  
Cause when we kiss oooh  
Fire, fire!

You had a hold on me right from the start  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumping acting like a fool  
Well, your kisses they burn  
But my heart stays cool

Well, Romeo and Juliet  
Samson and Delilah  
Baby you can bet  
A love they couldn't deny  
My words say split yeah  
But my words they lie  
Cause when we kiss oooh  
Fire o-oh fire

You had a hold on me right from the start  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumping acting like a fool  
Well, your kisses they burn  
But my heart stays cool

_Fire! Oh kisses like fire  
Oooh fire  
Love what you're doing now  
Fire, touching me  
Fire  
Touching me, burning me  
Fire, take me home  
Fire!_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Raios de sol fracos iluminaram a manhã de domingo. O orvalho que se acumulou nos jardins logo se dissipou, assim como as nuvens que se rendiam ao céu azul claro e límpido. Os raios de sol brilharam no lago da escola, cintilando como que vários pedaços de cristais estivessem boiando sob a superfície da água. Uma brisa morna fazia os ramos do grande carvalho dançarem, assim como o gramado sempre bem tratado. As balizas do campo de quadribol cintilaram como ouro. Era uma manhã bela e gostosa.

Tiago e Sirius acordaram energéticos, talvez graças à aparência tão alegre daquele domingo. Animados, os dois vestiram suas roupas comuns e saíram às pressas pelo dormitório, um saquinho de moedas tilintando e um pergaminho em mãos. Remo e Pedro dormiam profundamente.

Os dois marotos subiram os degraus, feitos de lajes de pedra desgastadas, com agilidade. O ar ali dentro era frio. Estavam no corujal, um lugar redondo e totalmente de pedra.

Corujas estavam empoleiradas em todo o lugar, circulando a torre em níveis escalonados até alcançarem o topo. O chão estava sujo, cheio de fezes dos pássaros, penas e restos de caça. Era escuro e gelado mesmo no verão, e os olhos redondos e amarelos das corujas brilhavam de modo sinistro. Algumas janelas góticas deixavam poucos raios de sol entrarem para iluminar o chão imundo.

Tiago encostou a porta assim que passou. Sirius estava logo atrás.

-Oliver!- chamou Tiago assobiando- Apareça seu projeto de coruja!Venha!

Um bolinho de penachos marrons zuniu de algum canto da torre para parar alegremente no ombro de seu dono. Oliver piava animado, batendo suas asinhas e soltando penas. Os olhinhos arregalados brilhavam de excitação. Ele estivera esperando por Tiago á muito tempo.

-Pontas, eu acho que o tampinha não é capaz de fazer o pedido- disse Sirius examinando melhor a pequena corujinha vitaminada- Só o saco de moedas é mais pesado que as asas dele!

-É verdade...- Tiago fez um muxoxo- acho que vou ter que usar outra coruja.

Indignado, Oliver começou a bater suas asas freneticamente no ar como um beija flor, e logo bicou as orelhas de Tiago e o braço de Sirius. Ainda atacado, voou para a carta e com suas patinhas começou a agarrá-la, tentando mostrar que era capaz.

-Tudo bem, eu entendi sua galinha voadora!- resmungou Tiago espantando sua minúscula coruja- Você leva a carta então! Sirius, escolha uma outra para levar o dinheiro...

-É pra já, veadão!

-Hei!

-Ora Tiago, não menospreze a sua raça!

- E você é mesmo um vira-lata pulguento!

-Aê... Não precisa ofender!- enquanto falava, Sirius passava os olhos pelos vários exemplares de corujas disponíveis da escola, como se estivesse olhando uma vitrine de roupas. Ele escolheu uma grande e cinza, e logo já estava amarrando á sua pata todo o pagamento para a jaula da quimera.

-Espero que esse pedido dê certo!- disse ele soltando a coruja logo atrás de Oliver, que zuniu por uma janela como um minúsculo foguete endiabrado.

-Vai dar. Eu coloquei uns feitiços tanto na carta quanto no dinheiro, está protegido!-sorriu Tiago enquanto fitava as corujas até virarem apenas dois pontinhos no céu.- Agora vamos, estou faminto!

Os dois desceram do corujal tão rápido quanto subiram e logo já estavam à caminho do salão principal da escola.

- Sirius, eu estive pensando...

-Novidade.

-É sério!- riu Tiago dando um leve empurrão no outro- Você acha que eu convido a Evans pra sair comigo de novo?

-Você quer que eu seja sincero?

-Não.

-Ok, então vá em frente, vai dar tudo certo!

Tiago murchou como uma bexiga furada. Na verdade ficou tão desapontado que quase desistiu de ir tomar café:

- Ah Sirius, você é um idiota!

-Pelo menos sou sincero!E você é um veado!

-Sou mesmo!

Nesse momento algumas risadinhas femininas indicaram que um grupo de garotas do quarto ano passava às costas da dupla no exato momento daquela afirmação. Duas delas agora apontavam para eles, rindo com a última exclamação de Tiago. Ele corou furiosamente.

- Tá vendo o que você fez?

-Ué! Você que admite e a culpa é minha?- a expressão no rosto de Sirius era cômica.

O outro não respondeu, apenas chegou na mesa de Grifinória pisando duro. O salão principal já estava praticamente cheio, com seu burburinho habitual, seu correio matinal e aquele belíssimo céu de domingo transposto no teto enfeitiçado.

- O que deu nele?- sussurrou Frank Longbottom, que teve seu mingau de aveia respingado graças á força que Tiago desferiu para sentar-se à mesa.

-Está de TPM.- respondeu Sirius cautelosamente, para que o amigo não ouvisse de maneira alguma.- Significa, "Tiago Precisa de Mulher".-Terminou o moreno, sorrindo. Frank teve que afogar a boca numa colherada do mingau para não rir do rapaz.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

- Não Julie...Eu já falei pra você agitar sua varinha assim...

- Assim?

-Não...deixa eu te mostrar...

-Oh.

-Viu?

-Ok, vou tentar.- a garota se levantou do gramado, batendo um pouco na calça jeans que vestia.

Remo e ela aproveitaram aquela tarde de domingo para a parte prática da aula particular, nos jardins. A garota achou que aquele era um dia muito bonito para ser desperdiçado dentro das quatro paredes da escola. Suas amigas fizeram caretas quando ela mencionou que iria estudar no fim-de-semana, enquanto Tiago, Sirius e Pedro ameaçaram banir o monitor do grupo. De brincadeira, claro.

Mesmo assim a dupla ainda não estava com total privacidade, já que quase dois terços dos alunos decidiram passar a tarde de domingo do lado de fora da escola. Ao longe, garotas riam perto do lago enquanto se molhavam, parzinhos passeavam de mãos dadas e uma turma do primeiro ano corria selvagelmente pelo gramado aberto. A lula gigante vez ou outra agitava seus tentáculos para fora, fazendo as corvinais gritarem e as grifinórias de segundo ano pularem de excitação.

Respirando fundo para não se distrair, Julie agitou sua varinha e pronunciou claramente _"Expeliarmus!"_ . A varinha de Remo voou de sua mão e ele foi nocauteado.

-Ai!Eu te machuquei?Desculpa!

-Não, está certo...muito bom!-sorriu ele se levantando rapidamente. Sua aluna já estava nesse momento ao seu lado estendendo sua varinha de volta.- Você já aprendeu este aqui.

-Também...faz uma hora que estamos treinando!

-Está cansada?

-Um pouco.

-Então vamos parar.

Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado de volta. A única coisa que tinham em mãos eram suas respectivas varinhas. Julie se perguntava como Lupin conseguia ensinar de um modo tão gostoso e descontraído, sem usar livros e diálogos monótonos, e ainda assim fazer a pessoa aprender melhor do que qualquer um seria capaz.

-Você é muito inteligente Remo.- ela elogiou pela terceira vez aquele dia.

-Ora, você também tem suas qualidades.

-Quais?

-É uma ótima aluna de Herbologia, História da Magia e Adivinhações.

-Ah...- ela comentou desanimada-Só isso?

-Como assim?Quer mais, é?- brincou ele sorrindo.

-Ah...que outra qualidades eu tenho, que não incluam essas?- Julie tinha tantas segundas intenções em mente que um sorriso traquinas não deixou de transparecer em seu rosto.

-Ah...Você é...atraente.- ele admitiu baixinho enquanto corava furiosamente.

-Você acha?- e o sorriso da garota se estendeu de orelha a orelha.

-Claro. - ele frisou como quem diz "óbvio", sem olhar para ela. Estava assustado com a sua própria ousadia.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, porém, três vultos saltitantes e eufóricos surgiram do hall do castelo, disparando para os jardins na direção dos dois.

-Hey "professor Lupin"!- chamaram Tiago, Sirius e Pedro em tom de deboche. Julie sentiu por alguns segundos a mesma raiva de Lily em relação aos marotos, tanta na verdade, que rangeu os dentes de modo nada discreto.

- Que clima quente aqui, tem certeza que era DCAT que vocês estavam estudando?- perguntou Sirius em tom maldoso. Se isso fosse possível, Remo conseguiu ficar mais vermelho. Julie também sentiu o rosto queimar, e ambos retrucaram revoltados um "_Sirius Black!_".

-Nossa...- o outro se encolheu- Vocês ensaiaram isso?

-Remo, precisamos que venha com a gente.- interpôs Tiago.

-Pra onde?

-Não interessa, venha agora!

Mais rápidos do que os olhos de Julie puderam captar, Sirius e Tiago enroscaram cada braço de Lupin para que conseguissem arrastá-lo rapidamente. Pedro ia atrás, empurrando suas costas, fazendo o coitado tropeçar, pois não estava tendo chances para usar suas próprias pernas. Julie ficou para trás sozinha com cara de paisagem.

-Hunft! Homens...são todos uns mal-educados!

Com violência Sirius e Tiago soltaram os braços do outro apenas quando se viram dentro do salão comunal. Remo caiu num sofá e Pedro sentou-se ao seu lado, sorrindo sem motivo.

-Qual é?- resmungou ele massageando os braços.

-Ah, mas agora você vai ouvir!- disse Sirius levando o dedo ao ar com uma expressão paterna, mas também cheia de zombaria-Como ousa começar a namorar com a bonequinha e não nos contar?

- Eu não vejo problema nisso.- respondeu ele fazendo o queixo de Sirius cair quase um palmo- afinal nós não estamos namorando, o dia que isso acontecer, mesmo que eu não conte, vocês vão descobrir.

- Viu Almofadinhas?- Tiago cruzou os braços dando ênfase à brincadeira- Que coisa feia duvidar do Aluado!

-Parem aí!Vocês me arrastaram daquele jeito...por isso?

-Não, não...- agora foi Pedro que falou-Esses dois aí é que tem problemas mentais...Nós temos na verdade é que combinar direito como vai ser o plano da quimera!

-Ah, sim...- fez Remo-Mas e a jaula?Já chegou?

-Não.- disse Tiago puxando um pufe bordado de vermelho e dourado para se sentar- Encomendamos hoje de manhã, acho que chega amanhã mesmo.

- É, mas temos que combinar tudo pra amanhã a noite, não é?- disse Sirius empurrando Tiago para fora do pufe para que pudesse se sentar. Pontas caiu desengonçado no chão, e lá ficou com cara de indignado- Afinal, nós já vimos o que ela é capaz de fazer...

- Fora que a entrega do trabalho é na terça!- disse Tiago empurrando Sirius, como vingança. Almofadinhas caiu de quatro, enquanto Tiago se acomodava vitorioso no pufe macio.

- Vocês tem pelo menos algum plano ou algo assim?-perguntou Lupin enquanto fitava, entediado, Sirius empurrar Tiago pela segunda vez e tomar novamente a posse do pufe,

-Eu acho que nós não precisamos de um.- disse Tiago puxando Sirius com força, pois agora ele tinha se pregado como um chiclete no pufe da sala.

-Parem com isso!- falou por fim Pedro. - Tem tantos pufes no salão, porque vocês estão duelando por esse?

Agora alguns dos bordados se descosturavam, pois Sirius havia monopolizado o acento com tamanha força que Tiago já estava púrpura de tanto forçá-lo a largar.

- Olhem, quando vocês dois crescerem eu volto aqui.- finalizou Remo se levantando. Ele ouviu a tempo um barulho estrondoso de um pufe caindo com um garoto de dezesseis anos pregado em cima, enquanto um segundo caia soterrado por baixo.

-Viram o que vocês fizeram?- resmungou Pedro enquanto olhava para a cena.

-Você não entendeu...- gemeu Tiago se levantando com a ajuda de Sirius, que bufava.-Hoje mais cedo Cristine se sentou aqui.

-Cristine?- repetiu Rabicho babando pelo canto da boca- aquela de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos e lisos?Que tem os peitos mais perfeitos de toda uma geração de mil anos de Hogwarts?

-Essa mesma.- respondeu Sirius massageando as costas.

Agora era três rapazes duelando pelo pufe.

Do outro lado do salão comunal o quadro da mulher gorda girou, dando passagem para que Lílian, Daynna e Berta entrassem. As três usavam roupas comuns, cabelos presos e tinham ares descontraídos. O fim de semana conseguia com certeza levantar o ânimo de todos.

-Remo!- chamou Daynna correndo para ele. O garoto estava á meio caminho do quadro, logo teve que parar para fitar a baixinha.-Onde está a Julie?Vocês já terminaram de estudar?

-Já, ela deve estar nos jardins, não?- disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah...porque então não vai atrás dela?- completou Berta com uma piscadela- Não deixe ela lá sozinha...vai lá...

-Berta!-retorquiu Lily-Você está tão sutil quanto o Potter!

-Oi Evans!

-Falando no diabo...

Naquele momento Tiago e Sirius abandonaram o pufe rasgado para se aproximar do grupo. Pedro logo chegou trotando atrás. De um lado o quarteto maroto e do outro Lily, Berta e Daynna. Tiago continuou:

-Então, posso falar com você, Evans?

-Você já está falando, Potter.-respondeu ela com nojo.

-É, mas...

-Eu não vou ter uma conversa em particular com você nem que implore, Potter!

Mas a garota mal terminou sua fala ríspida quando percebeu que Sirius, Lupin, Pedro, Berta e Daynna havia se esgueirado para um canto do salão comunal, deixando a dupla a sós. Tiago sorriu vitorioso, enquanto Lily, revirando os olhos, pensou "E elas se dizem minhas amigas..."

- Bem, eu só queria te convidar pra dar uma volta em Hogsmead hoje de noite. - disse ele com um sorriso. Sua voz era calma e sedutora, e Lily teve que desviar o olhar por alguns momentos, tentando se controlar. Ele era afinal de contas apenas Tiago Potter, e ela o odiava, não odiava?

- E o que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria?- disse por fim, levantando a cabeça.

-Puxa, isso é só uma cantada Evans, não precisa humilhar...- respondeu ele como se tivesse sido resfriado por um balde de água gelada.

-O que disse?

-Disse que vai ser encantador.- corrigiu ele rapidamente- Essa noite vai ser linda...Eu posso te levar onde você quiser, até comprar alguma coisa talvez. Hoje é domingo, Evans, relaxe um pouco!

- Acontece que eu já tenho um encontro hoje.- respondeu ela olhando satisfeita para a expressão desapontada do outro. Desapontada, na verdade, foi a impressão que ela teve, pois o sentimento que explodia dentro do grifinório era ciúmes. Muito ciúmes. - Hoje ás nove, se quer saber.

- Com quem?- perguntou Tiago entre dentes, agora também de punhos cerrados. Ela fingiu não notar.

-Não interessa.

-Interessa sim, se não eu não estaria perguntando.

- O que?

-Evans, com quem você vai sair hoje á noite?-tornou a perguntar o garoto, prepotente. Lílian sentiu a fúria novamente dominá-la, como se dentro daqueles cabelos vermelhos morasse fogo. Um fogo que sempre estava prestes á queimar.

- A vida é minha Potter! Quem é você pra sair me questionando dessa maneira?

-Sou alguém se preocupa com você.- disse a língua do garoto antes que ele pudesse controlar.

- Então o problema é seu!- berrou ela por fim, se virando.

Lily marchou para o próprio dormitório, ciente de que os amigos, mesmo distanciados a um canto do salão comunal, tinham escutado e visto tudo. Tiago continuou parado, queimando de raiva.

-Você congelou aí, Pontas?- perguntou a voz debochada de Sirius, do outro lado do salão comunal. Daynna, Berta, Pedro e Remo também observavam. Tiago se virou

- _Quem ela pensa que é_?-estava pasmo, descrente. - Eu sou Tiago Potter! Como é que ela pode renunciar sair _comigo_ para encontrar _outro cara? QUEM _seria esse infeliz?

Daynna e Berta Jorkins, nesse ponto, já haviam se entreolhado e ensaiado uma retirada discreta, seguindo o mesmo caminho de Lily para os dormitórios. Tiago caminhou até os amigos e se deixou largar no sofá, fazendo Remo se espremer um pouco.

-O que mais eu tenho que fazer pra ela me tratar bem?Rastejar?

- Bem...algo do tipo.- respondeu Sirius, ainda sem perder o bom humor. Tiago não pareceu achar graça- Olha Pontas, você quer a minha opinião?

-Depende.

-Mas eu vou dar do mesmo jeito: d-e-s-i-s-t-a.

- Sério mesmo?- perguntou Tiago desanimado.

-Parte pra outra camarada!Faz um bom tempo que não vejo nenhum peixinho cair na sua rede!

-Acontece, Sirius...- respondeu Remo agora chamando o olhar triste de Tiago para ele-Que a rede do Tiago está caçando um peixe maior...e ruivo, se me permite dizer.

-Hei...- comentou Sirius jogando uma almofada em Lupin- Pensei que você tinha dito "Eu só volto aqui quando vocês crescerem."

-É, mas eu mudei de idéia.- sorriu Aluado- Isso vai demorar muito...vai ser cansativo esperar...

-Está cínico, hoje.- comentou Tiago se aprumando no sofá- O que aconteceu?

-Não é "o que" mas "quem" - corrigiu Rabicho, finalmente se manifestando - Como foi com a bonequinha?

- Vocês nunca vão me deixar em paz?

-Só quando a gente crescer...e como você mesmo disse, isso vai demorar pra acontecer.- respondeu Sirius mais malandro do que nunca. Lupin riu:

- Eu já disse pra vocês: não aconteceu nada!

-Pois é...- falou Pedro desanimado com a resposta do amigo- Pelo que eu vejo, vocês andam muito lesmas ultimamente...O Tiago leva um fora da Evans a cada minuto que eles se encontram, o Remo está enrolado com aquela bonequinha faz um tempão, e aquela Jamie da Corvinal já passou da validade, Almofadinhas...

-Tem razão.- concordou Sirius se levantando-Vou terminar com ela agora mesmo!

-Humpt! Eu aqui sem ninguém e esse aí desperdiçando garotas...-resmungou Tiago -Pelo menos não vou perder as esperanças!

-É isso aí Pontas, é o que eu sempre digo: "A esperança é o sonho do homem acordado" - declarou Sirius com um ar Shaksperiano. Os outros três aplaudiram:

-Profundo, Almofadinhas!

- Quem disse isso foi Aristóteles, não foi?- perguntou Remo sorrindo. Sirius perdeu um pouco a pose.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Cindy e Lyra, garotas de Corvinal, seguravam ambos os braços de Jamie com uma força brutal que elas mesmas desconheciam. Como um gato selvagem e enfurecido, Jamie tentava avançar para o quadro da mulher gorda, bufando, esperneando, chorando. As amigas tentavam conte-la, mas Jamie dava tanta atenção para elas como daria para duas moscas. Um grupo de grifinórios parou para prestigiar a cena da Corvinal atacada, pois eles não conseguiriam entrar no salão comunal enquanto ela não saísse do caminho. A goleira da casa vermelha e dourada se aproximou:

- O que aconteceu?Será que nós podemos ajudar?

-É só falar a senha pra esse quadro estúpido!-rugiu Jamie tentando se desvencilhar das amigas- Ela não quer me deixar passar!

-Mas porque você quer entrar?- perguntou Manchester interessada.-Você não pode...

-**NÃO INTERESSA!ONDE ESTÁ O SIRIUS BLACK?**

-Ah, é isso...-fez a garota mais calma- Vou lá dentro chamar ele, é pra já.

Jamie se acalmou um pouco, como se alguém tivesse lhe injetado um calmante por uma seringa invisível. Cindy e Lyra, cansadas, soltaram a amiga. O grupo não precisou esperar por muito mais tempo, pois logo o quadro tornou a girar, mas quem saiu de lá de dentro não era Sirius, e sim Pedro:

-Oi!- sorriu ele desconcertado. Jamie, que por um segundo tinha aberto a boca para falar, tornou a cruzar os braços:

-Onde ele está?- trovejou.

-Ele?Ele quem?

-Não se faça de desentendido Petigrew!O Sirius Black, aquele cachorro!

-Ah...- fez Rabicho revirando os olhos como se agora tivesse se lembrado, o que foi uma atuação muito mal feita- Ele mandou dizer que não está.

- Ele **O QUE?**

-Er, quero dizer...ele não está.

-**EU MATO AQUELE CANALHA MENTIROSO!**

Agora a garota loira estava tão fora de si que as amigas não ousaram interrompê-la. Pedro também se afastou, permitindo que ela se aproximasse para arrombar o quadro, o que não foi preciso. Sirius apareceu sorridente por detrás da mulher gorda, seguido pelos olhos curiosos de seus amigos, que espionavam do salão comunal grifinório.

Sirius deu um passo para fora, pisando no corredor. O quadro permanecia aberto, abrindo não só uma brecha para os demais assistirem a cena como também deixando que uma luz quente e dourada lambesse as pedras frias do lado de fora. O salão comunal tinha uma aparência acolhedora e reconfortante, forrado de vermelho e dourado. Os alunos que estiveram esperando Jamie sair do caminho correram para dentro, levados pela tentação do lugar. Agora sim o quadro se fechou, deixando sozinhos Lyra, Cindy, Jamie, Sirius e Pedro.O corredor estava deserto, fora a presença do grupo.

-Não precisava ter mandado seu mensageiro, Black!- rugiu Jamie apontando com a cabeça um interessado Pedrico- Está com medo de olhar na minha cara agora?

-_Medo_ e _Sirius_ nunca vão se encontrar na mesma frase, Jamie.- respondeu ele com um ar de superioridade- Eu apenas não sou mais nada seu. Nós terminamos.

-**VOCE É UM CANALHA**!- ela berrou, fazendo sua voz ecoar. As amigas e Pedro se afastaram um pouco enquanto que Sirius permanecia imóvel.-Você me largou como se eu fosse um trapo!Um...um passa tempo!

-Desculpe, mas você sabia que eu não queria nada sério com...

**PAF!**

-Você.-terminou ele agora segurando a bochecha recém esbofeteada. Ela suspirou:

-Me sinto mais leve agora, mas não tão satisfeita...

E antes que qualquer um pudesse agir ou pensar Jamie deu um chute no ex-namorado de um modo que o fez cair de joelhos, gemendo. Pedro ficou pálido e sentiu náuseas só de pensar na dor do outro...Cindy e Lyra estavam boquiabertas.

- Até nunca mais, Sirius Black!

Depois disso as garotas deram as costas, lideradas por Jamie. A jovem corvinal estava feliz, sorridente, calma e satisfeita. Encolhido na porta da entrada do salão comunal encontrava-se um Sirius ajoelhado e um Pedro assustado,q eu murmurou:

-Você até que mere...

-Se disser que eu mereci eu troco as _**suas**_ bolas pelas suas _**amídalas**_, seu rato!- ameaçou Sirius ainda encolhido. A pontaria da garota fora mesmo certeira.

-Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou- apressou-se a dizer Pedro- Vamos, eu só espero que você não fique aleijado depois dessa...

-Ui!-gemeu o outro se apoiando no amigo para ficar de pé.-Fale a droga da senha...depressa!

- Dragão norueguês!- falou o outro na mesma hora. A mulher gorda finalmente permitiu que a dupla passasse.

- Ouch!- ganiram Tiago e Remo em coro ao ouvirem o relato de Pedrico minutos depois no salão comunal. Sirius aplacara a dor do chute com um feitiço, mas ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Ela devia realmente gostar de você.- disse Tiago- ao contrário não teria feito esse escândalo.

-Se isso é gostar de mim, não quero nem saber o que seria da minha... _masculinidade_ se ela me odiasse!

Os outros três riram.

- Pelo menos a humilhação não foi em público- consolou Remo- isso viraria assunto em Hogwarts por muito tempo!

-Eu sei. -Sirius deu de ombros - Mas tapa de amor não dói, certo? Agora vou ver se consigo a Cristine...

-Sirius, quando é que você vai querer algo sério com alguém?-perguntou Remo, reprovador. Pedro também estava querendo fazer essa pergunta.

-Ora, sei lá!Vai chegar a garota certa, eu acho, mas eu gosto de ser um homem livre!

-Hum...- fez Tiago. Ele subitamente havia perdido o interesse na conversa e os outros logo notaram. Pontas passava os olhos castanhos cuidadosamente por todo o salão comunal, como um leão sedento rastreando uma presa.

-A Evans não está mais aqui.- disse Sirius lendo os pensamentos do amigo- ela te disse que tinha um encontro hoje, não disse?

-Ás nove.-respondeu Tiago ainda procurando a garota com o olhar-São sete e meia.

-O mapa do maroto, Pontas.- falou Lupin- se quiser, posso subir e pegar pra você.

-Faça isso, Remo.-pediu Tiago. O outro obedientemente se levantou, indo direto aos dormitórios.

O quadro da mulher gorda tornou a girar, dando espaço para Frank, Alice e Julie, Os três carregavam juntos e com dificuldade uma pilha de livros, que eles despejaram aliviados na primeira mesa vazia do salão que encontraram.

-Que falta de sorte.-disse Pedro- assim que o Remo subiu a Julie apareceu!

-Hei Frank!-chamou Sirius. Longbottom pediu licença para as garotas antes de se aproximar dos marotos- O que está fazendo?

-Vou começar aquela pesquisa sobre quimeras-o outro deu de ombros- A entrega é terça e eu nem comecei!

-Aproveite o restinho de domingo, camarada!- falou Tiago displicentemente.

-Não posso-gemeu Frank - Mas e vocês? Não estão preocupados com o trabalho?Essa nota vale muito, se querem minha opinião...

-Nós sabemos.-sorriu Sirius- Já providenciamos nosso trabalho, não é rapazes?

Pedro e Tiago trocaram olhares antes de concordarem vagamente com a cabeça. Frank olhou desconfiado para o trio, mas logo se retirou. Remo voltou em seguida, trazendo o mapa do maroto enrolado cuidadosamente.

-Aqui.- ele entregou para Tiago- Mas você não pode abrir ele agora, não na frente de todo mundo, Pontas.

-E nem é mais preciso.- falou Pedro, que tinha os olhos fixos na entrada do salão comunal- Vejam quem acaba de chegar!

Lílian entrava no salão naquele momento, carregando seus livros e um bloco razoavelmente grosso de pergaminho, onde estava escrito com a letra caprichada da garota sua pesquisa sobre quimeras. Ela se aproximou de Julie e Alice, conversando animadamente e puxando uma poltrona para se sentar.

-Quando ela sair...-falou Tiago decorando com os olhos cada movimento da ruiva- Eu vou acompanhá-la pelo mapa do maroto.Só pra me certificar quem é o cafajeste.

Remo torceu a cara, mas Sirius dessa vez foi quem falou primeiro:

-Você acha que é legal vigiar a Evans dessa maneira?Ela tem vida própria Pontas, e eu to falando isso com a melhor das intenções. Deixe ela um pouco...

-Eu não vou interferir- falou Tiago relutante- Juro.Só estou curioso...

-Só está com ciúmes.-retorquiu Pedro.

-Não estou.- respondeu o apanhador- é só que...

Mas nesse momento Sirius deu um salto na poltrona, como se tivesse levado um choque. Os outros se assustaram com o movimento brusco do amigo:

-Alguma coisa peluda passou nas minhas pernas.- explicou ele se abaixando. Com nojo, Sirius levantou no ar o gato de Daynna; Mimo. O bichano pareceu sentir o lado canino de Sirius, pois sibilava baixinho e tentava arranhá-lo.

-Tira ele daqui.- pediu Pedro com uma careta-Não gosto de gatos.

-Nem eu.-confessou Black, soltando o gato siamês sem cuidados no chão. Ele caiu de quatro com leveza. Sibilou novamente com o pêlo eriçado, balançando o rabo e tentando arranhar, mas depois de um olhar canino de Sirius o gato acovardou. Elegantemente, caminhou para o colo das amigas de Daynna, já que a dona não se encontrava no momento.

Às nove em ponto Lily se retirou. Somente as amigas sabiam o real destino da amiga ruiva: mais uma festa particular dada pelo professor Slughorn para seus alunos prediletos de poções. Tiago olhou a garota sair com amargura.

- Tiago, não faça nada.-pediu Remo- ela não é sua, ela faz e sai com quem quiser.

-Vamos subir, eu preciso ver aonde ela vai.-avisou Pontas sem dar muita importância para o que o amigo dizia. Se levantou rapidamente, fazendo os outros o seguirem. Em fila indiana os marotos subiram para os dormitórios.

-Eu não sei não...- falou Daynna acariciando seu gato. Ela estava observando os marotos á distancia, sentada perto das amigas que estudavam- Mas acho que o Potter gosta mesmo da Lily.

-Como você sabe?-perguntou Alice sem levantar os olhos. Ela escrevia febrilmente.

-Porque eu sei.-respondeu a outra dando de ombros. Julie estava aliviada. Mentalmente ela agradecia aos céus pela conversa amorosa das amigas estar voltada no momento para Lily e Tiago e não para ela e Remo.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

-Vejam!- ganiu Potter olhando para o mapa do maroto de olhos esbugalhados. Sirius observava por cima do ombro de Tiago- Vocês não vão acreditar se eu disser quem ela está indo encontrar!

-Aluado, tem certeza que esse feitiço de nomear os pontinhos está certo?-perguntou Sirius seguindo os nomes com olhos alarmados.

-Tenho, por quê?-perguntou Lupin enquanto desabotoava a gravata. Pedro estava deitado na cama sem sono algum, acompanhando a ação dos amigos.

-Porque pelo simples fato de que a Evans...-Sirius falou enojado, como se aquilo lhe desse náuseas- está indo encontrar Severo Snape.

Tiago se levantou, sem dizer ou dar explicação alguma. Primeiro revirou suas gavetas, jogando para o alto meias e roupas íntimas, até encontrar o que queria: um espelho redondo.

-Vamos usá-lo para nos comunicar.-avisou ele- Eu vou atrás dela, e se quiserem falar comigo, usem o espelho e ordenem "Tiago Potter". Vocês sabem como fazer isso.

-Tiago espere aí.- disse Lupin ficando de pé entre o amigo e a porta- Só porque você não gosta do Seboso não quer dizer que possa impedir que a Evans se encontre com ele.

-Eu não vou impedir, eu vou vigiar.-corrigiu Tiago-Sirius, pegue a minha capa.

-Xá comigo.- avisou Almofadinhas animado. Logo ele entregou o embrulho longo e prateado nas mãos de Tiago.- Não quer que eu vá com você?

-Não acho necessário.-sorriu ele- Fique com seu espelho, Almofadinhas. Eu entro em contato com vocês se precisar.

E dizendo isso, passando por Lupin como se desse a volta por um objeto no quarto, Tiago se foi. Pedro suspirou:

-Se descobrirem o Tiago não vai ser nada legal...

-Francamente, o Seboso!- Sirius fez uma careta-Aquela ruivinha está com sérios problemas...ela nega o Pontas pra ficar com o Seboso!

-Ah Sirius, talvez não seja o que estamos pensando.- ponderou Lupin como sempre.- Talvez eles estejam indo estudar...

-Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar isso, Remo!-riu Rabicho lembrando-se de Julie e suas aulas de DCAT.

Lupin fechou a cara e não disse mais nada.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Lily se dirigia à sala de seu professor predileto já de maneira automática. Fizera aquele caminho incontáveis vezes. Combinara somente de encontrar Severo nas masmorras para que chegassem juntos, "como amigos", à festa particular de Slughorn. Ela suspirou triste. A questão é que não confiava mais no sonserino como antes; era nítido que ambos haviam mudado muito ao longo do tempo. Não eram mais crianças ingênuas e assustadas. Sabiam muito bem o que queriam fazer de suas vidas, e eram duas escolhas bem diferentes. Divergentes.

E ela novamente se pegou retomando o passado, a primeira vez que vira o garoto.

***FlashBack***

"_Túnia, dá uma olhada. Veja o que eu sei fazer."_

_Petúnia relanceou a sua volta. O parquinho estava deserto exceto pelas duas e, embora as garotas ignorassem, Snape. Lílian apanhara uma flor caída na moita em que o garoto espreitava. Petúnia se aproximou, evidentemente dividia entre a curiosidade e a desaprovação. Lílian esperou a irmã chegar suficientemente perto para poder ver bem, então estendeu a palma da mão. A flor estava ali, abrindoe fechando as pétalas, como uma bizarra ostra com muitos lábios._

_-Pára com isso!- guinchou Petúnia._

_-Não estou machucando ninguém.- respondeu Lílian, mas fechou a flor na mão e atirou-a no chão. _

_-Não é direito- reclamou Petúnia, mas seus olhos tinham acompanhado o vôo da flor até o chão e se detiveram nela- Como é que você faz isso?- acrescentou, e havia um claro desejo em sua voz. _

_-É óbvio, não é?- Snape não conseguira mais se conter e saltara de trás da moita. Petúnia gritou e voltou correndo para os balanços, mas Lílian, embora visivelmente assustada, não arredou pé. Snape pareceu se arrepender de ter se mostrado. Um colorido baço subiu às suas bochechas pálidas quando olhou para Lílian._

_-O que é óbvio?- perguntou ela. _

_Snape tinha um ar de nervosa excitação. Com um olhar rápido à distante Petúnia, agora parada ao lado dos balanços, ele baixou a voz e disse:_

_-Sei o que você é._

_-Como assim?_

_-Você é...você é uma bruxa.- sussurrou Snape. _

_Ela se ofendeu._

_-Não é bonito dizer isso a uma pessoa!_

_Ela deu as costas, empinou o nariz e se afastou com firmeza em direção à irmã. _

_-Não!- chamou Snape. Estava agora muito vermelho. Saiu atrás das garotas abanando o casaco, já parecendo o absurdo morcego que veio a se tornar. _

_As irmãs o avaliaram, unidas em sua desaprovação, ambas se segurando na armação do balanço como se fosse um pique._

_-Voce é.- disse Snape a Lílian- Você é uma bruxa. Estive observando um tempo. Mas não é uma coisa ruim. Minha mãe é, eu sou um bruxo. _

_A risada de Petúnia foi um balde de água fria._

_-Bruxo!- guinchou ela, retomando a coragem, agora que se refizera do choque de sua inesperada apariçÃo.- Eu sei quem você é. Você é aquele garoto Snape! Mora na rua da Fiação na beira do rio.- disse Petunia à irmã, deixando evidente, pelo sue tom, que considerava o endereço uma fraca recomendação.- Por que estava nos espionando?_

_-Não estava espionando.- respondeu Snape, vermelho e constrangido, os cabelos sujos à claridade do sol.- Não espionaria você, pode ter certeza. – acrescentou vingativo- você é uma trouxa._

_Embora Petúnia não entendesse a palavra, o tom não deixava dúvida._

_-Lílian, anda, vamos embora!- disse esganiçada. Lílian obedeceu imediatamente à irmã, fazendo cara feia para Snape ao se afastar. Ele ficou parado observando-as se dirigirem ao portão do parquinho, amargamente desapontado. Era claro que o bruxo planejara aquele momento há muito tempo e tudo saíra errado..._

_***Fim do Flashback* **_

-Aqui, Evans.- uma voz masculina a chamou por detrás de uma pilastra. Não era a de Severo. Lily acendeu a ponta de sua varinha para enxergar melhor.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

- Tiago, onde você está?-perguntou Sirius olhando o reflexo do amigo no espelho. Tiago parecia ansioso e cheio de cautela.

-O mapa do maroto está indicando que Lily foi para as masmorras.- respondeu ele fitando o pergaminho- estou num corredor qualquer indo para lá...

- Não perca a cabeça, Pontas, por favor!- agora a cabeça de Remo empurrou a de Sirius, tentando fitar o reflexo do amigo no espelho encantado- Não faça nenhuma besteira, isso só vai afastar ela ainda mais de você...

-Relaxa Aluado!-Sirius tomou seu lugar novamente, empurrando o monitor- Ele só vai vigiar o Seboso de perto, além disso, está invisível com a capa. A Evans nem vai saber!

-É, deixa comigo!-Tiago deu uma piscadela para Sirius- Agora eu tenho que continuar quieto, senão alguém pode se assustar com uma voz sem corpo se passar por aqui. Até mais!

E seu reflexo tremeluziu, desaparecendo. O rosto de Sirius tornou a surgir no espelho, que novamente parecia um espelho comum refletindo seu observador.

- Quem diria, Evans e Ranhoso? Me dá até náuseas!

- Não tem a menor chance.- opinou Pedro da janela. Ele fitava os jardins de Hogwarts com um quê de tédio- Seria algo realmente nojento!

-É verdade.-concordou Almofadinhas- Vocês acham que o Seboso já ficou com alguém alguma vez na vida infeliz dele?-tornou a perguntar Sirius. O comentário coberto de maldade.

-Ah, mas sabe...- agora Pettigrew se voltou para os outros apertando os joelhos dobrados contra seu grande estômago- Porque será que eu também não tenho nenhuma chance com garotas?

-O quê, você quer dizer além do óbvio?- disse Sirius arqueando as sobrancelhas negras.

-Eu cuido dessa, senhor Sensibilidade.- cortou Remo, agora virando-se para um Rabicho de cara fechada - O seu maior problema Pedro é a companhia que você mantém.

-O quê? Mas as garotas amam vocês!- protestou o gorducho.

-Exatamente. Se minha matemática estiver certa, existe uma chance de 90% de que quando uma garota vem falar com você ela realmente está querendo se aproximar de Tiago ou Sirius. E esse não é mesmo um campo em que você possa competir, amigo.- Lupin deduzia, sincero.- Primeiro de tudo. Avalie Tiago: alto, cabelos arrepiados, sorriso desdenhoso. Ele é também o garoto Grifinória. Ah, e uma estrela do Quadribol. E um pouquinho de um arrogante estúpido, tipo que as garotas parecem curtir por alguma razão. Já o Sirius...

E nisso os olhos dos dois marotos se voltaram para Almofadinhas, que neste momento tirava a camisa e ia deixando à mostra seu impressionante peitoral, completamente desligado da conversa:

-Que foi?- fez Sirius.

- Droga.- grunhiu Rabicho.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Era Avery, um dos sonserinos que a ruivinha mais abominava. Ela agora apertou a varinha entre os dedos. O outro percebeu a desconfiança:

- Relaxe, sou amigo de Severo. Lembra dele?

Mas Lílian não respondeu. Havia percebido outros vultos emergirem das sombras. Ela tentou um "Sev?", mas não obteve reposta.

-Oh não, ele não está aqui. – Avery respondeu para ela, um sorriso amarelo no rosto.- Se soubesse que você não vai acompanhá-lo para a ceia de Slughorn por culpa nossa, ficaria realmente chateado. E não queremos chateá-lo, queremos?

Agora vieram para a luz também Crabble, Goyle e Flinch. Lily sentiu-se, de repente, como uma corça que caiu na armadilha de um caçador. Nomes de diversos feitiços passaram pela sua cabeça, mas ela não conseguiu trazer nenhum aos lábios à tempo, pois as mãos grossas de Crabble já agarravam seu braço, arrancando sua varinha, enquanto Goyle voava para tapar sua boca.

A garota começou a se contorcer, mas seus mártires eram infinitamente mais fortes e foram a arrastando com facilidade para uma sala deserta. Enquanto isso, Tiago apressava o passo, os olhos surpresos ao cruzarem o número de nomes detestáveis unidos ao de "Lílian Evans" no mapa. Algo estava muito errado. Seu lírio-do-campo poderia estar em perigo.

Os quatro maciços e corpulentos sonserinos entraram na sala escura e deserta fechando a porta atrás de si. Tiago, com a respiração acelerada, cortou caminho e logo se deparou com a porta fechada que o separava do estranho grupo. Seu cérebro começou a trabalhar depressa, arquitetando um plano.

-Fique quieta!- rosnou Flinch para a vítima que se debatia nos braços do sonserino gorila.

-O que nós vamos fazer?- perguntou Goyle olhando para Lily com interesse. Ela lhe devolveu dois pares de esmeraldas fuzilantes.

- Nós vamos testar primeiro o Império.- respondeu Avery- depois Cruciatos e por último...

-Não!-interpôs Flinch- Não podemos matá-la, não aqui. Seria perigoso demais. Vamos praticar somente o básico! Já é o suficiente nessa Sangue- Ruim.

Tiago não ouvia uma palavra, pois a porta entre eles era grossa demais. O rapaz já tinha decidido que iria arrombá-la com um feitiço simples, mas ainda precisava planejar o que fazer depois. Era um bruxo muito talentoso, no entanto estava em minoria.

- Bem, então vai ser o seguinte- Avery pareceu a Lily ser o líder do grupo, pois quando falava os demais se calavam e lhe fitavam obedientes- Vamos fazer nela o que nós viemos aprendendo todo esse tempo. Será certamente diferente de quando treinamos em aranhas...Os humanos tem mais resistência à magia e à dor. Nós vamos provar ser o que somos se fizermos isso. É o teste final.

-E depois?- perguntou Flinch-Vamos largar ela aí?E se ela nos dedurar?

- Ela não vai se lembrar.- respondeu Avery- vai ficar muito atordoada.

Lily se movimentou violentamente, até irritar Crabble, que decidiu atingi-la com o feitiço _"Confundus". _Sem sua varinha, e fraca como uma garota, ela nada pôde fazer para evitar a tontura que sentiu em seguida.

-Lembra como se faz?-perguntou Goyle para Crabble. O outro assentiu com a cabeça.

-Um de cada vez.-ordenou Avery- Flinch vai primeiro.

Foi neste momento que a porta da sala se escancarou com estrondo. Tomados pelo susto, os quatro se dispersaram da garota para se virar. Tiago, coberto pela longa capa da invisibilidade, caminhou silencioso para mais perto deles, que agora estavam virados na sua direção sem tomar conhecimento da sua presença.

-Quem fez isso?- perguntou Flinch assustado.

-Tem alguém aí?- berrou Goyle.

-Vá lá ver.- ordenou Avery para Crabble. O grandão caminhou até a porta e espiou para fora. Avery foi atrás dele, com a varinha erguida. Goyle e Flinch continuaram tomando conta de Lily, que despertava aos poucos.

Tiago apontou a varinha para o quadro negro da sala. Com um "_Accio"_ ela se despregou da parede. Ele cortou o ar com a varinha ordenando que a lousa voasse na sua direção, e assim ela o fez. Com um barulho estrondoso o enorme quadro negro zuniu no ar, deixando Goyle e Flinch atônitos. Tiago apontou para os dois, e a lousa se jogou contra a dupla com força, esmagando ambos. Com um urro de dor os dois sonserinos chamaram a atenção de Crabble e Avery de volta. Ambos retornaram do corredor assustados, apavorados.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Deve ser um fantasma espertinho.- resmungou Avery- Vamos ser dedurados, qualquer um vai ouvir isso!- e agora, olhando para os dois lados do corredor- Pegue a garota, Goyle! Vamos para o quarto! Tem alguém aqui!

Mas antes que qualquer um obedecesse, Tiago já havia jogado a capa da invisibilidade sobre ele e Lily, que por um momentos de viu livre dos braços de seus seqüestradores. A ruiva estava paralizada tamanho o susto, mas por via das dúvidas o maroto tapou a sua boca levando o dedo indicador aos seus lábios.

Flinch e Goyle estavam impedidos de qualquer movimento, esmagados pelo imenso quadro negro que zuniu magicamente da parede. Seus pregos estavam soltos no chão, e na parede da sala um grande buraco indicava o espaço onde deveria estar o objeto. Avery e Crabble, por sua vez, estavam assustados, pois nenhuma alma viva havia passado pelo corredor para ser a culpada de ter aberto a porta.

-Mas onde ela está?-perguntou Goyle parando com cara de idiota no meio da sala. Avery soltou um urro de raiva, enquanto os outros dois sonserinos gemiam, esmagados pelo grande retângulo de madeira que era a lousa da sala de aula.

Foi sem aviso, então, que Avery foi erguido do chão por algo invisível e ficou pendurado de cabeça para baixo, flutuando no ar. Tiago se mexia cuidadosamente por debaixo da capa, controlando sua varinha. Lily o observava, o rosto lívido.

Os demais sonserinos gritaram descontrolados quando Avery foi atirado ao chão impiedosamente. Agora a barulheira claramente havia despertado a atenção de mais alguém:

- Quem está aí?Pirraça? É você?- era a voz cada vez mais audível de Filch, o zelador.

-Vamos dar o fora daqui!- sufocou-se Flinch, chutando um Avery que gemia estatelado no chão. Crabble e Goyle o obedeceram imediatamente. Tomados pelo pânico, os quatro sonserinos correram desembestados pela porta tropeçando uns nos outros.

Tiago os viu partir com os olhos apertados, o rosto tão contorcido de ódio que Lily teve a impressão de que naquele momento ele tivesse uns dez anos a mais. Ela ainda não disse nada quando sentiu o garoto começar a guiá-la para fora, tomando todo o cuidado de mantê-los sob a capa.

Os dois ouviram quando os sonserinos viraram o corredor de encontro ao zelador, que com um grito de satisfação os encurralou. Imediatamente Tiago foi para o outro lado. A sala de Transformação ficou novamente desabitada, silenciosa, e não fosse pelo quadro negro despregado da parede ninguém desconfiaria que algo acontecera ali.

O silencioso casal dobrou um corredor da escola onde várias armaduras medievais estavam postas enfileiradas, de ambos os lados do corredor. Alguns archotes de madeira seguravam chamas de fogo tremeluzentes, que produziam sombras nas paredes, estranhas e fantasmagóricas. Lílian estava catatônica. Ainda não digerira o ataque que sofrera nas masmorras, e muito menos o resgate providenciado por Potter. Sequer conseguia organizar seus pensamentos para acomodarem a idéia de que estava atravessando o castelo debaixo de uma capa prateada que obviamente os tornava invisíveis.

Mas Tiago, aparentemente controlado, quebrou o gelo:

-Como está se sentindo, Evans?- perguntou ele olhando para ela. Lily deu um pulo, e num gesto desastrado acabou acertando sem querer um murro no nariz de Tiago. Ele deixou por um momento a capa da invisibilidade deslizar para o chão e voltou as mãos para o nariz, soltando um "Ouch!". Ela se afastou.

Tinha olhos verdes arregalados, rosto pálido e respiração arfante. Estava assustada e desnorteada, como uma bússola quebrada que não sabe mais apontar para o campo magnético da terra. Inútil e indefesa.

- O que...Potter, o que é isso?- e apontou para a capa.- O que aconteceu? –balbuciou, sem fazer muito sentido. Tiago ainda tinha as mãos no nariz, que latejava de dor, e sua voz saiu um pouco anazalada quando ele respondeu:

- Eu acabei de salvar a sua vida, Evans.

-Mas como você.. de onde você surgiu?- ela ainda o mirava acusadora.

-Um simples "obrigado" não seria o suficiente?- questionou ele, ofendido. Como Lily ainda o mirava como se estivesse ouvindo um monte de absurdos, ele prosseguiu, um pouco desapontado. -Não se preocupe. Posso levar nós dois para a sala comunal da Grifinória em segurança.- E dizendo isso ele se abaixou para pegar a capa caía no chão. Lily o olhava intrigada.

-O que é...- mas ela não terminou sua fala, porque o que viu fez sua voz morrer na garganta. Tiago havia desaparecido após jogar a capa prateada por sobre seu corpo. Ela sabia que ele estava ali,podia sentir. Mas não podia ver, seus olhos haviam sido trapaceados.- Uma capa da invisibilidade!- ela confirmou sua teoria quando ele tornou a aparecer.- É incrível Potter, elas são muito raras!

- Eu sei.- Tiago sorriu orgulhoso- Está na minha família a gerações. Ela é minha por direito, não é legal?

- É, muito. - respondeu Lily se aproximando. Tiago estendeu o tecido para que a jovem tocasse com suas mãos.

Era leve e macia. Tinha a aparência áspera, mas pelo tato Lily pensou ser frágil como papel, apesar de ser resistente como aço e bem elástica. Longa o suficiente para cobrir quatro pessoas, como um lençol. Era de um prateado belo e chamativo. A garota estava encantada.

-Mas nós vamos ter que continuar a ficar juntos aí em baixo?- perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

-É. - disse ele- Venha.

E antes que Lílian pudesse recusar, Tiago jogou sobre os dois a longa capa. Lílian grudou seu corpo junto ao dele, tentando não deixar nenhuma de suas partes exposta. Ela viu na cintura de Tiago um espelho e um pergaminho encardido, mas não comentou nada. Estava extremamente desconfortável e relutante de estar coberta ao lado do garoto pelo tecido. Ela sentia seus corpos roçarem e suas respirações serem abafadas pela capa. Estavam perto demais.

Tiago sentia os cabelos ruivos de Lily em seu queixo. Ela estava assustada mas apreensiva, ele podia ver e sentir. Seu coração batucava desenfreado, e o contato entre os dois era tanto, que o garoto se perguntava se ela não estava ouvindo o som ritmado em seu peito. Este fervia, seu sangue circulava demasiado rápido e seu rosto estava quente. Era um sonho ter Lily tão perto assim. O maroto podia sentir as pernas bambas.

-Vamos logo.-Lílian sussurrou impaciente.

Ainda meio embargado pela proximidade da garota, Tiago começou a se mover lentamente, tomando o máximo de cuidado para manter ambos bem cobertos.

Somente quando se viram no conforto e segurança do salão comunal os dois tornaram a ficar visíveis. Os cabelos de Lílian ficaram bagunçados, com fios rebeldes que se espetavam para fora do belo penteado, mas isso não chegava aos pés da bagunça dos negros cabelos de Pontas. O salão comunal estava deserto e a lareira apagada. Pela janela aberta passavam a luz prateada da lua e das estrelas, que emolduravam a silhueta do casal.

- Obrigada por me trazer, Potter.- agradeceu a garota sem olhar para ele.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia tratado bem Tiago Potter, mas sabia que agora era necessário. Ela sabia também que toda essa caminhada pela escola havia lhe provocado um estranho sentimento no peito, um arrepio que percorria todo o seu corpo. Teria ela gostado de sentir o corpo do rapaz tão próximo ao seu por tanto tempo?Teria ela gostado dos sussurros que soaram no seu ouvido toda vez que Tiago ordenava para que ela o seguisse por outro caminho? Ela sabia que sim. Sabia que seu corpo tinha respondido muito bem a todas aquelas sensações.

- De nada, Evans.- respondeu ele sorrindo jovialmente. Lílian ruboreceu.

Os olhos de Tiago cintilavam graças á escuridão e uma das luzes da noite refletiram seus óculos.

Ela então se virou para ir embora. Depois daqueles últimos acontecimentos seria difícil olhar para Tiago como se ele fosse um verme arrogante. Seria difícil porque a única coisa que ela veria era um rapaz lindo e corajoso, que enfrentara um grupo de praticantes das Artes das Trevas absolutamente sozinho.

- Hei, espere aí!- ordenou ele se aproximando. Tiago segurou com delicadeza o pulso de Lílian, de modo que ela poderia se soltar e se ver livre facilmente. Mas ela não o fez..- Você não pode sair assim! Tem certeza que não quer conversar sobre isso?

-Eu já te agradeci Potter.- retrucou ela se virando. Eles ficaram cara a cara- Eu falei "obrigada por me trazer".

- Mas não é bem isso que...

-Então eu sinto muito, porque não tenho mais nada a lhe oferecer. - cortou Lily novamente seca, fitando aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados profundamente. O rosto de Tiago estava perigosamente perto do dela.

- Ah, tem sim.- respondeu ele com um súbito brilho perigoso no olhar.

E antes que a garota pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, Tiago agarrou sua cintura, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

Beijou Lílian com toda a intensidade que conseguiu, pois sabia que aquela era uma chance única. Ela tentou lutar, mas logo acabou se entregando por completo. Os lábios de Tiago eram hábeis, o beijo era delicioso. Lily automaticamente puxou o rosto do garoto com suas mãos para mais perto, tentando manter o contato o máximo que conseguisse. Ele sentiu a resposta positiva e apertou sua cintura com medo que ela escapasse. Mas Lílian não estava lutando, estava retribuindo. Estava amando.

Foram durante esses segundos tão precisos que Tiago se deu conta de o quanto gostava dela. Ele descobriu que não era apenas um desejo adolescente, era praticamente obsessão. Uma obsessão maior do que ele poderia suportar.

De repente Lílian se deu conta da besteira que estava fazendo. Era uma besteira deliciosa, mas ela não podia seguir em frente. Empurrou o peito de Tiago para longe, desgrudando suas bocas com brutalidade. Sem fôlego e ainda zonza, ela berrou:

- **O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?**

Ele ficou sem fala, e logo ficou sem bochecha, pois Lílian lhe desferiu um inexplicável tabefe , forte e estalado, antes de correr escada à cima em direção aos dormitórios, segurando um choro que chegou sem aviso.

Sozinho, esbofeteado, mas ainda com o corpo leve, Tiago se deixou largar numa poltrona de veludo vermelho. Ele estava nas nuvens, sonhando acordado. A dor do tapa não era nada, ele não conseguia sentir. O beijo que tinha acabado de acontecer ainda fazia efeito. Deixara-o em uma espécie de transe. E agora ele sorria abestalhado, triunfante, para as escadas que guiaram sua musa aos dormitórios.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

-Arrggg...puxa pra dentro Remo, mais força!

-Sirius, é pesado demais!

- Por Merlin, será que eu sou o único homem descente dessa escola?

Dizendo isso Sirius apontou sua varinha para a janela. Com um feitiço, ele fez a janela se alargar, dando espaço para que o imenso embrulho entrasse, carregado por mais de uma dúzia de corujas. Remo e Pedro caíram cada um de um lado, arfando.

O embrulho era pesado, imenso e retangular. Teria mais ou menos três metros de largura e dois de altura, se não fosse mais. As corujas desabaram no carpete do dormitório, exaustas. Penas voaram pelo quarto enquanto treze aves corpulentas mais um imenso pássaro (que eles notaram agora) entraram batendo asas cansadas.

Duas das corujas eram conhecidas dos marotos. Uma delas, cinzenta, pertencia à Hogwarts e a outra...

Oliver carregava um pequeno cartãozinho alegremente nas suas patinhas. Sirius recolheu a correspondência com dificuldade, pois a pequena corujinha parecia extremamente excitada, e não parava de zunir e rodopiar no ar. Finalmente Black conseguiu recolher a mensagem e ler em voz alta:

_"Obrigado pela preferência!_

_Loja- Animais fantásticos,_

_Sempre a melhor escolha!"_

Remo e Pedro correram para desembrulhar a encomenda. As corujas piaram aliviadas e alçaram voou, meio bambas e cansadas, mas gratas pelo alívio que os marotos lhes proporcionaram recolhendo seu peso. Sirius se aproximou para ajudar, e logo estava à vista, em meio a um grosso papel mágico, uma jaula de ferro. Uma das melhores e fortificadas jaulas dos anos 70, uma jaula própria para feras mágicas.

- Wow!- exclamou Almofadinhas tomando consciência do tamanho- é incrível, não é?

- Nossa!- respondeu Pedro, atônito-é perfeita!

- E é monstruosa!- disse Remo dando a volta na jaula para ter uma visão de todos os ângulos possíveis- Vai ser impossível esconder isso aí!

-Nós podemos encolher!- retrucou na mesma hora Sirius, alisando o metal liso e frio de uma das grades- Tiago vai ficar encantado!

-Com o que?

-Pontas!

O próprio entrava pela porta do dormitório silenciosamente. Debaixo do seu braço estava embrulhada a capa da invisibilidade. Com cuidado ele colocou o mapa do maroto e seu espelho mágico em cima de sua cama, para logo poder se aproximar.

- Eles entregam rápido, não é?- comentou também analisando a jaula com interesse. Ela aparentava não ter nada de especial e ser absolutamente comum, mas eles sabiam que uma dúzia de feitiços circundavam a armadilha, sem falar no metal rígido e à prova de fogo.

Oliver voou animada para o ombro de seu dono. Tiago acariciou a coruja com a ponta dos dedos antes de continuar:

- Vamos esconder embaixo de uma das nossas camas. Amanhã mesmo nós iremos atrás daquela quimera!

Os outros concordaram empolgados. Graças a um feitiço a jaula foi encolhida até alcançar o tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos (era um feitiço poderoso, mas aqueles eram os melhores alunos da escola), e assim pôde ser facilmente colocada debaixo da cama de Pedro. Os quatro fitaram sua obra longamente antes de trocarem sorrisos:

- Nós somos demais, vocês sabiam?

-Nós somos os marotos, Pontas!- corrigiu Sirius olhando para o quase irmão-Agora pode ir contando foi com a Evans!

_Notas da autora: O feitiço de encolher existe mesmo, já que foi citado por Rowling em um dos livros (no segundo, se não me engano), quando ela brincou, dizendo que os bruxos gostavam de fazer objetos trouxas (na maioria das vezes chaves) encolherem inesperadamente. Ela disse também que o ministério controlava esse tipo de brincadeira, no departamento de "Controle e mau uso de artefatos trouxas", onde o Arthur Weasley trabalha...bom,é isso!_


	9. Acerto de contas

**Capitulo 9: Acerto de contas**

Belatrix jogou os longos cabelos negros para trás com leveza, fazendo seus fios macios caírem nas suas costas e se rearrumarem como que automaticamente. Como todos os Black, a jovem tinha cabelos cor de carvão, mas belos. Seu rosto pálido se destacava emoldurados pelo cabelo, e olhos claros e frios cintilavam de um modo chamativo e assustador. Ela sorria. Sorria cheia de malícia, completando essa aparência sedutora de uma garota bela e má. Muito má. Talvez fosse por isso que Belatrix Black era almejada por quase todos os garotos de Sonserina, principalmente por Lestrange, quem conseguiu conquistá-la. Era esbelta, e seu semblante sempre tão misterioso estava no momento fixo na cabeça de Lúcio Malfoy, que flutuava entre as chamas da lareira. Suas pernas cruzadas, acomodadas na ponta do sofá da sala comunal sonserina.

- Seu bando de incompetentes!- bradou Lúcio fazendo com que Crabbe, Goyle, Avery e Flinch se encolhessem. - Vocês não tem cérebro?Como ousaram se utilizar das maldições imperdoáveis dentro da escola?Debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore? Vocês poderiam ter sido pegos!Vocês iriam chamar a atenção! Vocês...ah, idiotas!- o loiro estava tão irado que acabou por fazer alguns pedacinhos de brasa pularem para fora do fogaréu. Bellatriz ignorou seu acesso de raiva olhando para algo que as unhas não tinham. Lestrange e Narcisa levaram um leve susto. Os quatro sonserinos restantes se encolheram, mortos de medo e apreensão.

Malfoy continuou, enquanto caminhava enfurecido de um lado para o outro da sala comunal:

- Vocês realmente não pensaram em nada, não foi? Como podem! Iriam acabar nos delatando! Dumbledore iria ficar em alerta!

-Foi só uma brincadeirinha, Malfoy!- soltou Avery. O loiro fitou-o com desprezo. Avery se calou.

- Sabe o que essa sua "brincadeirinha" poderia ter causado?- sibilou Lúcio quase num sussurro. Seus olhos cinzentos penetravam o outro até a alma. Os demais sonserinos bem sabiam o quanto era desconfortável quando Malfoy os encarava dessa maneira, mesmo sendo via lareira. -Vocês poderiam ter deixado Dumbledore e toda a população mágica em alerta e receosos! Se alguém descobre...se aquela sangue-ruim contasse...Ah! Malditos, vocês não passam de uns patifes malditos e sem cérebro, eu devia...

-Lúcio...- pediu Narcisa com a voz calma. A jovem também tinha uma beleza cheia de mistérios. Seus cabelos platinados e seus olhos cinzentos diferenciavam Narcisa de qualquer Black, e lhe apontava aos Malfoy, como se estivesse escrito nas estrelas que ela e Lúcio se casariam- Acalme-se, afinal de contas eles são aprendizes tanto quanto você é. É uma fase de erros e acertos, Malfoy. Se eles queriam treinar numa sangue-ruim para sentir a diferença, não vejo o porquê de tanto desgosto.

- Erros como esse não podem ser cometidos!- berrou Lúcio encarando a loira. Ela não desviou o olhar-Eles foram muito descuidados! O que estamos praticando e aprendendo deve permanecer em sigilo total!

- Bem, mas se continuar gritando assim eu não duvido que metade de Hogwarts acabe ouvindo...- comentou displicentemente Belatrix enquanto ainda olhava para as próprias unhas. Ela defendia a irmã mais por não conseguir segurar a língua do que por amor ou consideração. Os Black não conheciam o espírito de uma família.- Acho que lá dos jardins até aquele meio gigante deve ter te escutado, Malfoy.

Lúcio apertou os olhos de um modo ameaçador, dando ao seu rosto uma expressão maníaca e assassina. Belatrix respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu sugiro então que você crie um tipo de tortura bem dolorosa para punir esses quatro!-respondeu ele, agora se dirigindo ao grubo que suava frio- Eu não vou mais me exaltar.

-Não, por favor!- ganiu Flinch quase numa súplica. Ele teria segurado as barra sdas vestes de Lúcio se este estivesse presente.- Eu ainda controlei Avery, ele teria usado a pior das maldições na sangue-ruim...

-Calado!-urrou o acusado, lívido.

-Idiotas...- agora quem falou foi Lestrange, interpondo Lúcio que já havia aberto sua boca - Um deslize de qualquer um de nós e todos corremos perigo de sermos descobertos!

Os sonserinos não conheciam muito bem o espírito de equipe, de modo que nem mesmo o próprio Lestrange tinha muita certeza do que estava falando. Lúcio voltou a ralhar com Avery:

- Vejo que você é tão incompetente quanto qualquer um deles!- e apontou com a cabeça Crabble e Goyle, que se encolheram como presas indefesas.

- Bem, discutir agora não vai levar a nada.- interrompeu Lestrange quando percebeu a troca furiosa de olhares entre Malfoy e Aver, tão firme que Lestrange seria capaz de jurar que o ar estava sendo rasgado com uma chama de ódio entre os dois- Acho que eles já aprenderam a lição, não é Avery?

-Sim, sim...-grasnou o outro com sua voz rouca-Nunca mais vamos nos expor de tal maneira! Nunca mais!

-Bem...- Lúcio pigarreou, provavelmente já desconfortável de ficar ajoelhado em uma lareira-Vocês todos queriam ver o efeito das maldições nos humanos, não é?

- Sim Malfoy, mas nós já aprendemos a lição!- respondeu automaticamente o sonserino.

-É, mas eu acho que posso acabar com sua curiosidade...- enquanto falou com crueldade cada palavra, Lúcio lançou um olhar significativo para Bellatrix, que agora balançava sua varinha entre os dedos como se fosse uma malabarista. Os outros seguiam esse movimento apreensivos, de olhos atentos.- Crabble...

E de repente um jorro luminoso zuniu da varinha de Black, quase instantaneamente após ela pronunciar com fervor a palavra "Crucio!".

Para horror dos demais, Crabble caiu de joelhos no chão, urrando de dor e desespero. As chamas engoliram a cabeça de Lúcio, que desapareceu da lareira do Salão Comunal.

Mas a cena terrível chamou a atenção até mesmo de Snape, que sentado a certa distância do grupo, ergueu seus olhos de corvo para o estardalhaço.

O sonserino se debatia, gemendo e urrando, enquanto que uma dor alucinante invadia todo o seu corpo. Crabble teria optado morrer se tivesse a chance. A dor de estar sendo mutilado ou escaldado vivo não eram nada perto daquilo. Snape desviou o olhar.

Sirius se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que conhecera Tiago Potter há exatamente cinco anos atrás. Ah! Se na época eles soubessem o quanto aquela simples conversa infantil evoluiria...Se aqueles dois garotos soubessem que daquele simples diálogo brotaria uma amizade eterna... Mas na época eles eram completos desconhecidos, um para o outro.

_****Flashback****_

_- Porcaria de Kreacher, porcaria de família, porcaria de vida!- resmungava o garoto de onze anos completamente perdido em King´s Croos. Ele zanzava como uma ovelha desgarrada entre as plataformas, carregando um pesado malão e uma gaiola vazia. Sua família havia o abandonado assim que se viram na estação, sem se preocupar em lhe guiar ou dar qualquer indicação do caminho. Afinal, quanto mais cedo se vissem livres do rebelde filho, melhor seria. As primas da mesma idade, Narcisa e Bellatrix, caminhavam alguns passos à frente. Somente Andrômada nos os acompanhara por ser mais nova e ainda não estar em idade escolar. _

_-Ainda está nos seguindo, Sirius?- berrou a loira finalmente se virando para fitá-lo melhor. Sua voz era fria e cínica, dando jus ao sangue que corria em suas veias._

_- Fazer o que né? Seu cabelo parece um farol, eu acabei me confundindo!- respondeu ele parando de andar._

_- Fique longe da gente, sua aberração.- agora era Bellatrix quem falava, numa voz ainda mais indiferente do que a da irmã loira - Procure as plataformas nove e dez sozinho, mas pare de nos seguir!_

_- Não precisa nem pedir priminha, o ar aqui está mesmo insuportável!- respondeu ele amargurado, se virando._

_Agora sim completamente sozinho, Sirius seguiu seu caminho sem qualquer noção de espaço ou rumo, passando os olhos cinzentos pelos números das plataformas rapidamente, já que agora, pelo menos, sabia o que procurar._

_Mesmo vindo de uma família completamente puro-sangue o bruxo nunca acompanhara qualquer um dos parentes à estação, por pura falta de interesse. Ele já havia nascido bruxo, era criado bruxo, e nada nunca lhe era estranho. Bem, finalmente Sirius se deparou com um problema: aquela estação era trouxa. E ele era um ignorante completo no mundo trouxa._

_- Ta olhando o que?- grasnou o jovem Black para uma senhora gorda que parecia fazer um raios-X de suas roupas e malas. A mulher resmungou algo como "insolente" e desviou o olhar._

_Ainda nervoso, Sirius continuou a andar, quando uma coisa maciça e incrivelmente rápida trombou com força de cara com ele, jogando o bruxo para trás e caindo também no chão._

_- E essa agora...você tava querendo me atravessar? Eu sou invisível por acaso? É isso?-suas primas e a mulher gorda foram o suficiente para tirar Sirius do sério. Ele estava tão irritado na verdade que nem percebeu que o garoto estatelado no chão à sua frente também carregava um malão maior que ele e uma gaiola, mas no caso dele, com uma coruja._

_- Invisível certamente você não é, mas mal educado com certeza!- retrucou Tiago tateando o chão á procura dos óculos- Viu o que sua cabeça dura fez? Vai ter que concertar isso pra mim...- Tiago estendeu para ele as lentes quebradas e completamente soltas de seus aros redondos. Sirius bufou em resposta:_

_- Você que tem um cabeção enorme! E eu não vou concertar, a culpa foi sua!_

_-Minha?- ganiu o garoto de cabelos espetados- Sem isso aqui eu fico cego igual uma toupeira.- e olhando em volta, perguntou, um ar pernicioso dominando suas feições- Hum...tem alguém olhando?_

_- Acho que não...- incentivou Sirius olhando de soslaio para as várias pernas que desviam dele e do novo companheiro sentados no chão.- Vai fazer magia?_

_- A-han.- confirmou o outro. E o mais discreto que pôde Tiago conjurou o feitiço "óculos reparos", com um toque de sua varinha. Desde pequeno já apresentava os indícios de que seria um dos melhores alunos da escola-Meu pai me ensinou esse aqui. - ele se explicou olhando para Sirius enquanto recolocava os óculos, agora, concertados._

_- Você sabia que eu era um bruxo?- perguntou Black enquanto se levantava e ajudava Tiago a fazer o mesmo._

_- Eu vi seu malão e sua...hei! Você não tem coruja?_

_- Er...deveria ter, mas gastei todo meu dinheiro comprando bombas de bosta lá no Beco diagonal..._

_-Ah, eu também faço isso.- riu o jovem Potter.- Qual é o seu nome?_

_-Sirius Black._

_-Black?- indagou o outro arqueando as sobrancelhas numa expressão de interesse e leve apreensão- Os Black que moram em Grimarald Place que tem metade da família em Azkaban?_

_-Hum...é.- Sirius deu de ombros. Ele bem sabia a fama de sua família, que aliás se dava tão bem com a família Malfoy.- Bem... e você?Qual seu nome?_

_- Tiago Potter._

_- Bem Tiago, você vai pra Hogwarts também não é?_

_- É._

_- E sabe o caminho para as estações nove e dez?_

_- Meus pais sabem.- respondeu o jovem meio sem emoção- eu tava correndo porque estava seguindo eles, agora me perdi._

_-Ah...- fez Sirius- Me desculpa._

_-Desculpa?- repetiu Tiago de um modo maroto-Eu te agradeço imensamente por isso!Estou perdido sem os meus pais num lugar imenso e cheio de coisas legais pra fazer! Me acompanha numa expedição por aí?_

_- Com certeza!- concordou Sirius com um brilho nos olhos negros que emanavam uma imensa alegria._

_****Fim do Flashback****_

Era por isso que Sirius podia ler nos olhos de Tiago o que ele pensava ou como estava seu estado de espírito. Foi finalmente no almoço que ele decidiu perguntar:

- O que você tem, Pontas?

- Nada.

- Você sabe com quem está falando?- Sirius cruzou os braços- Me conte mais uma mentira hoje e eu desapareço com aquele seu pomo de ouro infeliz!

-Ok.-suspirou o outro convencido- é só que...bem, olha pra Evans! Dês do...hum...incidente de ontem a noite ela fica me olhando com desprezo, como se olhasse pra uma coisa pior que um verme!

- Não, Pontas, ela nunca olhou pra você e viu o Seboso...- corrigiu Almofadinhas tentando animar o amigo. Tiago não esboçou nem um vestígio de sorriso no rosto, então o outro decidiu concertar-Olha, ela sempre te tratou assim, não foi?

-É, mas eu não sei como, hoje está pior do que nunca!- falou Tiago de um modo sofredor-Antes ela me ignorava, agora ela faz questão de olhar pra mim com tanto nojo que eu sinto vontade de cavar um buraco na terra! É sério!

- Eu sei o que pode te animar. - disse Sirius com um sorriso. E de repente, sem avisar nada, ele se virou, olhando para a mesa de Corvinal- Hei! Peny, dá um pulinho aqui!

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e pele morena se levantou com uma expressão interrogativa. Ela abandonou seu almoço para ir até a mesa de Grifinória, de encontro a Sirius, que sorria. Tiago olhava para ele com cara de interrogação.

- Quero que conheça meu amigo: Tiago Potter!

- Eu sei quem ele é.- Peny deu um sorrisinho vago- Mas de qualquer forma, muito prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu!- ele sorriu de volta, dessa vez de modo galanteador. Peny ruboreceu, caindo na manha do rapaz direitinho.

"Afinal Sirius tem razão"- pensou Tiago enquanto abandonava seu almoço para começar a bater papo com Peny- "Nada como uma garota para esquecer outra"...

- Sabe Tiago, eu não sei o que deu na gente pra não desistirmos de poções!- murmurou Sirius enquanto lia no quadro negro as exatas proporções entre os ingredientes que a poção exigia. Tiago decapitava sua salamandra morta imaginando ser o professor, que no momento ralhava com Pedro dois caldeirões ao lado.

- Não desistimos de poções porque este aqui...- e Tiago apontou com a faquinha que havia cortado sua salamandra para Remo, que estava atento em sua própria poção, bem ao lado-não deixou! Lembra? "Mas é uma matéria essencial, vocês não podem fazer isso...nhé-nhé-nhé!".

-Olha aqui Tiago...- Remo respondeu sem desviar os olhos de seus frascos. Mesmo atento á tarefa ordenada por Slughorn, o grifinório não estava surdo- Primeiro que a imitação da minha voz foi completamente mal-feita...segundo que eu estou certo! Que tipo de profissão mágica não exige um diploma em poções?

- Jogador de quadribol, por exemplo.- respondeu Pontas sem nem refletir sobre a pergunta, enquanto cortava em pedacinhos exatamente iguais duas cenouras já descascadas.

Lupin revirou os olhos e voltou para sua poção. Ele já imaginava essa resposta vinda do amigo, que além de apanhador e capitão do time da Grifinória, era completamente fanático pelo esporte.

- O que o sr. pretende que seja isso, senhor Petigrew?-perguntouHorácio se inclinado sobre o caldeirão de Rabicho. O gordinho se encolheu e respondeu com a voz fraquinha "a poção Veritasserum..."

- Oh sim...-zombou ele derramando com sua concha o líquido no caldeirão, o mais alto possível, de modo que toda a classe conseguisse ver- Verde, meu rapaz?

- Er...

A alguns lugares de distância Snape soltou uma risadinha entre dentes. Lílian estava compenetrada em sua poção. Ambos eram alunos excelentes na matéria e faziam parte do _Clube do Slugue_, um grupo de estudantes talentosos ou próximos de pessoas influentes que ele procurava orientar para que no futuro pudessem retribuir essa atenção com pequenos favores.

Slughorn agora voltou-se para a classe:

- Muito bem pessoal, vamos deixar tudo isso mais interessante? Que tal se este trabalho valer o dobro da nota?- muitos alunos choramingaram. Severo e Lily ouviam atentos.- E o aluno que me entregar a melhor poção ficará livre de qualquer outro trabalho este ano! Muito bem...- e agora olhando Pettigrew com o rabo de olho, comentou- Espero que isso o anime.

Pedro ganiu baixinho, mas Sirius se espreguiçou, estalando as costas para começar a trabalhar na sua poção.

- Esse bolotão sorridente vai ver o que é uma poção Veritasserum...- murmurou ele para Tiago, que estava ao seu lado- Vou botar pra quebrar!

-É assim que se fala, Almofadinhas!

Remo se virou para ajudar um desesperado Pedro, que estava ainda em estado de choque e tremia compulsivamente, desregulando a dosagem certa de cada ingrediente, o que comprometeria sua poção.

- Calma Pedrico, são 5ml disso aqui...pare de tremer!- Lupin segurou a mão do outro, deixando agora o frasco suspenso no ar firmemente. Com uma leve e calculada inclinação, permitiu que caísse dentro do caldeirão a exata quantidade do líquido amarelo-Bom, agora pegue aquela salamandra...você já cortou a cabeça?

A alguns caldeirões de distância um aluno de Sonserina com cabelos negros sebosos e nariz pontudo mexia sua poção febrilmente, já na reta final do processo. Snape adorava a matéria, justamente porque pelo menos em Poções ele conseguia superar Tiago e Sirius merecidamente. Suas notas eram excelentes, e mesmo assim ele sempre se esforçava para melhorá-las. Lily também era uma predileta do professor graças a Snape, pois era a única com quem ele dividia seus segredos e dicas valiosas sobre o assunto.

Mas agora a ruivinha mal olhava pra ele. Sequer fora ao seu encontro na noite anterior. Estava clara a distância cada vez maior que se fazia entre os dois...

Nervoso com esse pensamento, o sonserino releu as instruções dadas por Horácio apenas para ter certeza de que estava tudo absolutamente correto, para só assim entregar.

Ao final da aula Sirius marchou para a escrivaninha do diretor de Sonserina carregando seu caldeirão como se carregasse um troféu. Logo atrás dele vinha Pedro, tremendo e suando frio. A classe acompanhou os dois quase que prendendo a respiração.

-Hum...- fez ele examinando a poção de Sirius meticulosamente- Hum...

Enquanto esperava, o maroto mirou um olhar vitorioso para Tiago, que ergueu sua concha como se brindasse ao seu favor.

- É...- murmurou o gordo professor, satisfeito- Muito boa senhor Black...mas ainda não está perfeita.

-Quê?- Sirius indagou completamente ofendido - Como assim?

- Deixe-me checar a sua, senhor Pettigrew.- disse ele arrancando o caldeirão de Pedro quase à força e ignorando Sirius. Remexeu o líquido com a concha, trazendo-o metade para o ar e despejando novamente no caldeirão em movimentos contínuos. Depois atirou uma pena dentro para observar o efeito. Enquanto isso, Pedro, pálido e nervoso, olhava para seus sapatos como que esperando que eles lhe dessem algum apoio moral.- O senhor deve ter recebido a ajuda do senhor Lupin, não é?

-Quê?- agora o maroto de cabelos castanhos claros levantou os olhos para afrente, assustado. Tiago deitou-se em sua cadeira.

- O senhor nunca foi capaz de fazer algo direito, senhor Petigrew, com certeza seu coleguinha deve ter te ajudado...

Pedro tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, enquanto que seus três amigos se entreolhavam.

Horácio Slughorn endireitou-se na cadeira e começou a chamar outros alunos para a inspeção de seus trabalhos. Severo Snape e Lily Evans foram os próximos.

Remo pediu desculpas para Rabicho quando este retornou para guardar o material, cabisbaixo. Sirius voltou indignado, recebendo tapinhas nas costas de Tiago, que já se erguia com a sua versão da Veritasserum.

Mas uma exclamação animada do professor chamou a atenção de todos para a frente da sala:

-Já temos um vencedor, amigos!- ele anunicou.- Bravo, senhor Snape! Nota dez, e mais 20 pontos para Sonserina!

-Como assim?- rosnou Tiago, que percebeu o esguio sonserino lançar-lhe uma careta superior.

-Dispensados!

O turbilhão de palavrões e xingamentos que os quatro marotos soltaram quando se viram livres nos corredores fez algumas garotas que passavam por perto exclamarem de surpresa . Tiago se sentia ultrajado por não ter sequer tido a chance de poder desbancar Snape em algo.

-Julie, eu preciso falar com você...- Remo olhava para os próprios sapatos, pois tinha medo de se deparar com os olhos mel da garota de cachinhos. Aqueles olhos sempre faziam com que ele perdesse a noção de tempo, espaço e sanidade.

- É claro Remo, o que foi?- ela perguntou tentando com um sorriso transmitir segurança e conforto para o outro, que parecia tremer.

- Eu...eu sinto muito mas hoje... hoje eu não vou poder te ajudar em Defesa contra-

-Por que?- Julie interrompeu sentindo uma pontada de desapontamento. Logo agora que ela começava a se familiarizar com as aulas particulares!(ou talvez com outra coisa...).

- Bem, eu e os rapazes temos...hum...uma coisa pra fazer.- disse ele ainda sem olhar para a jovem. Remo sabia que entre capturar uma quimera e passar a noite colado a Julie ele optaria pela segunda opção, sem pestanejar. O problema é que agora ele não podia mais escolher.- Você entende, não é?

Julie pensou em responder "Não, não entendo!" mas como sempre seus pensamentos e vontades nunca eram levados em consideração. Por isso respondeu:

-Entendo, tudo bem então.- mas antes que Remo pudesse esboçar um sorriso pela compreensão da garota, Julie acrescentou, curiosa- Que tipo de "coisa"?

- Hum... bem...do tipo que eu não posso falar. - respondeu ele escolhendo cada palavra cuidadosamente- Me desculpe.

-Vocês são cheios de mistério...-disse ela. Ele riu.

- Se você quiser podemos ter duas horas amanhã, pra recompensar...

-Seria ótimo!- respondeu a garota agora sim mais animada.

-Bem,então... até amanhã. - agora finalmente Remo decidiu olhar para ela, já que a parte mais difícil da conversa havia passado.

-Até amanhã...- ela respondeu tão desanimada quanto ele. Automaticamente os dois se deram as costas e caminharam para destinos diferentes, sem mais se dirigirem a palavra ou olharem de relance para trás.

Aquela noite estava fria, pois o mês de outubro parecia passar rapidamente, desesperado em dar início ao inverno. A lua não estava visível, coberta pela névoa cinzenta que se arrastava lentamente, cobrindo o céu. As estrelas cintilavam, e eram as únicas luzes da noite. O salgueiro que se erguia com sua majestosa copa e grossos galhos parecia ainda mais sinistro, envolto das raízes aos ramos pela névoa daquela noite gélida. O lago da lula gigante parecia apenas um fosso escuro e negro, sem fim.

Apesar do silêncio, a grama parecia farfalhar, como que pisoteada por passos ritmados mas leves. Algo invisível se movimentava nos terrenos de Hogwarts, pisando no gramado e deixando assim marcas de pegadas, conforme amassavam o solo.

- Temos algum plano?

- Não,mas quem se importa?

- EU me importo!

- Calma, você sempre se preocupa demais. Tente relaxar que vai dar tudo certo.

-Da última vez o Tiago quase morreu e você diz pra eu relaxar, Humpt!

- Eu to com medo!

-Novidade.

-É sério, quero voltar!

- Ninguém ta te impedindo!

- Minhas pernas estão!Elas não se movem!

- Então como você chegou até aqui?

-Arrastado por vocês.

-Humpt!

-E você?Ainda emburrado?

- Imagina...eu gosto de fazer esse som!

- Pois é...cada louco com suas manias...

- Vocês três falam de mais, sabia?Se estamos aqui atrás de uma presa, o mínimo que vocês podiam fazer era calar a boca!

-Uia! "Sim mestre"!

-Eu disse "silêncio", Sirius!

- Eu ouvi.

- E porque não obedeceu?

-Porque é legal falar.

- Pedrico, eu posso pedir um favor?

- Depende...

-Se transforma em rato que essa capa vai rasgar!Está muito...uf...apertada!

-É pra já!

-Remo, guarda o Rabicho com você?

-Eu não.

-Então você, Sirius.

-Bah...ok.

- Squiiiiick!

-O que foi isso?

-Foi mal Pedrico, eu tava só brincando...

-Sirius!

-Calma, calma...já to guardando ele!

Os marotos se dirigiam sorrateiramente para a floresta proibida. Ao passarem pela cabana de Hagrid (que parecia extremamente acolhedora. Pelas janelas escapava uma luz quente, indicando que o gigante deveria estar acordado, preparando chá com bolinhos para ele mesmo) os quatro tentaram fazer o menor ruído possível, pisando na grama com dificuldade e cessando qualquer tipo de comentário fora de hora. Eles não queriam ser descobertos de jeito nenhum.

Caminharam com muita dificuldade, já que agora não eram mais garotinhos magricelos de primeiro ano, mas três jovens encorpados de sexto ano, sendo que um deles era maciço e gordinho. Pedro teve que se transformar em rato e seguir dentro do bolso de Sirius, já que a barra da capa já não se arrastava no chão, ficando demasiado curta à medida que seus usuários cresciam. Quando finalmente alcançaram a boca da floresta (avistando o repentino surgimento de árvores fechadas e matagais espessos) eles pararam.

-Remo, o mapa está com você?

- Está sim, Tiago.- respondeu ele apalpando o bolso.

- Certo. Sirius, o Pedrico?

O batedor retirou do bolso um ratinho gordo e cinzento, que mexia o fuço e os bigodes, cheirando o ar. Quando se viu no chão de terra molhada e gramado, Rabicho se transformou novamente em humano, se pondo de pé.

-Estou aqui.

-Tá...a jaula está comigo.- e nesse momento Tiago mostrou uma pequena jaula na palma da mão, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo.- E todos estão com suas varinhas?

Tiago continuou com sua vistoria. Os outros três marotos puxaram para fora das vestes três cabos de madeira de diferentes formas, tamanhos e cores, respondendo para o amigo. Agora sim, eles estavam prontos para enfrentar a floresta proibida.

Lílian estava deitada de bruços na sua cama, sozinha no dormitório. Os olhos perdidos e a mente divagando. Estava sozinha, deixando-se sentir apenas o batuque rápido de seu coração e o silêncio inquietante do dormitório feminino. A lembrança de seu último "encontro" com Potter insistia em voltar à sua mente, provocando-lhe deliciosos calafrios. Ela ainda podia sentir aquele momento na sua pele, encravado.

Tocou os próprios lábios rapidamente com a ponta dos dedos. Esse toque era diferente, mas foi o suficiente para ela se lembrar do maroto de óculos e cabelos negros. Porque ela permitira que ele fizesse aquilo?Porque tinha gostado? Será que tinha gostado?

Eram essas as perguntas que ela não sabia responder.

Foi então que ela se lembrou da primeira vez que topara com o rapaz, que desde cedo já lhe havia passado uma péssima primeira impressão.

_****Flashb**__**ack****_

_Snape parou à porta de um compartimento onde um grupo de garotos barulhentos conversava. Encolhida no canto ao lado da janela, estava sentada Lílian, o rosto colado na vidraça. Ele abriu a porta do compartimento e se sentou em frente à garota. Ela lhe lançou um breve olhar e tornou a voltar sua atenção para a janela. Estivera chorando._

_-Não quero falar com você- disse, em tom crispado._

_-Porque não?_

_-Túnia me od...odeia. Porque vimos aquela carta do Dumbledore._

_-E daí?_

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desagrado. _

_-E daí que ela é minha irmã!_

_-Ela é só uma...- Ele se refreou depressa; Lílian, ocupada demais em secar os olhos discretamente, não o ouviu- Mas nós vamos!- exclamou ele, incapaz de conter a exaltação na voz.- Isso é o que conta! Estamos viajando para Hogwarts!_

_Ela concordou, enxugando os olhos, e, apesar de não querer, deu um meio sorriso._

_-É melhor você entrar para a Sonserina- disse Snape, animado ao vê-la menos triste. _

_-Sonserina?_

_Um dos garotos que dividia com eles o compartimento, e até aquele momento não mostrara o menor interesse em Lílian e Snape, olhou para o lado ao ouvir aquele nome. O garoto era magro, seus cabelos negros como os de Snape, mas com aquele ar indefinível de alguém que foi bem cuidado, até adorado, que visivelmente faltava a Snape._

_-Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não?- Tiago perguntou a um garoto esparramado nos assentos defronte a ele. Sirius não riu._

_-Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina. _

_-Caramba.- replicou Tiago-, e eu pensei que você fosse legal!_

_Sirius riu. _

_-Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?_

_Tiago ergueu uma espada invisível._

_-"Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!". Como o meu pai. _

_Snape deu um muxoxo de descaso. Tiago se virou para ele. _

_-Algum problema?_

_-Não- retrucou Snape, embora seu sorrisinho de deboche dissesse o contrário.- Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro..._

_-E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois?- interpôs Sirius._

_Tiago deu gostosas gargalhadas. Lílian se empertigou, ruborizada, e olhou de Tiago para Sirius com ar de desagrado._

_-Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento._

_-Oooooo..._

_Tiago e Sirius imitaram o seu tom de superioridade; Tiago tentou fazer Snape tropeçar quando ele passou. _

_-A gente se vê, Ranhoso! - Uma voz gritou quando a porta do compartimento bateu..._

_****Fim do flasback****_

"O Potter é um bebezão infantil, arrogante, metido e folgado."- ela se fez lembrar. "Ele não pode se aproveitar de você. Você não é como as outras, você não faz parte do fã-clube idiota dele". E agora, tentando realmente se convencer daquilo, terminou " E ele não gosta realmente de você."

Então era isso que ela iria fazer. Às vezes refletir sozinha faz bem para as pessoas, embora elas acabem tirando conclusões erradas. Mesmo assim, para elas, essas conclusões estão sempre certas.

- Você entendeu o plano, Rabicho?

-A-acho que sim, mas não gostei nada-nada dele!

-Não é pra gostar, é pra entender!- falou Sirius ansioso- Então repassando: Aqui, nessa clareira, fica a jaula da quimera...certo?

-Certo.

-Cada um de nós vai para um lado, atrás do bicho. Qualquer coisa, levante a varinha e solte algumas fagulhas vermelhas, que os outros vão vir correndo...certo?

-A-ham.

- Corra para cá, onde você sabe que a jaula está escondida.

-Sei...

- E deixe que a sorte estará conosco!-terminou Almofadinhas super confiante. Pedro e Remo trocaram olhares.

- Bem, vamos lá!- ordenou Tiago se virando para seguir caminho pela esquerda.

Os outros assentiram e sem mais delongas partiram floresta adentro, um pela direita, o outro seguindo em frente e o outro indo para o sul. Não importava o caminho que os marotos escolheram; todos eles eram perigosos. Todos eles os levariam para a profundidade da floresta, e os deixariam expostos á qualquer tipo de perigo, na maioria, mortal.

Tiago começou a encontrar grande dificuldade em avançar, apesar de conhecer a floresta quase como conhecia Hogwarts. Os passeios nas noites de lua cheia sempre lhe proporcionaram grandes chances para conhecer e explorar o lugar, embora uma vez ou outra ele fosse surpreendido por uma nova criatura, como acontecera com a quimera de Hagrid. Mesmo assim, Pontas estava acostumado a pisar naquele solo irregular, a caminhar por entre tantas árvores e a enxergar na quase completa escuridão. Ansioso como sempre em começar uma nova aventura, Tiago se transformou no jovem antílope de chifres secos e pontudos, e retomou a caminhada, agora trotando.

As orelhas erguidas, os olhos bem abertos e o pescoço ereto. O veado percorria a mata com cautela e leveza, como que preparado para qualquer tipo de ataque. Apesar da aparência indefesa, Pontas não era o que parecia ser. Num estalo o cervo poderia se transformar novamente em bruxo, e aí ele poderia virar as cartas da mesa e vencer qualquer que fosse seu oponente. Ou pelo menos aumentar suas chances de vitória.

O animago teve que saltar vários troncos e passar por cima de incontáveis arbustos, moitas e plantações imensas. A floresta era muito fechada e escura.

De repente, como da outra vez, algo se moveu em um canto da floresta. Pontas já estava em alerta, e rapidamente moveu o pescoço naquela direção. A coisa que fazia a vegetação se movimentar e farfalhar parecia ser grande, lembrando o animago de seu último episódio descuidado na floresta. A cena estava prestes a se repetir.

Sirius também optou por se embrenhar na floresta na sua forma canina, pois ele sabia que os humanos não eram bem vindos ali, muito menos bruxos, que representavam uma maior ameaça aos animais mágicos. Assim, Almofadinhas caminhava cauteloso pela paisagem escura, mas tão selvagem e misteriosa. O cachorro deixava suas pegadas, cheirava cada tronco que lhe parecia interessante, e apurava os ouvidos para qualquer ruído indesejável. Seu olfato era muito bom, como qualquer cachorro que se preze, assim como sua audição.

Após quase uma meia hora de caminhada o animago se viu numa nova área da floresta, bem diferente de onde estivera antes. Uma clareira parecida com a que ele escondera a jaula da quimera se mostrava de repente, num círculo sem árvores ou plantas.

Naquele pequeno pedacinho nu da floresta a luz das estrelas e da lua banhavam o solo. Duas estranhas figuras contemplavam o céu, parados bem ao centro da clareira circular. O cachorro também parou para observar.

Os centauros eram mesmo criaturas magníficas. Não que Sirius nunca tivesse visto um, mas essas criaturas meio humanas meio cavalos sempre lhe chamavam a atenção. Um deles tinha a pelagem com uma tonalidade azul marinho, assim como uma espessa barba que lhe cobria o queixo. Este parecia ser um velho e sábio centauro. Sua calda desgastada balançava-se vagamente. Sua cabeça estava voltada para o céu, e suas fortes mãos e braços seguravam um arco e flecha. Não estava em alerta nem parecia esperar um ataque, apenas segurava o instrumento com delicadeza, para que mais calmamente pudesse se ocupar em contemplar o céu.

Ao seu lado um outro centauro mais jovem também mirava as estrelas. Vez ou outra, inquieto, o centauro batia um dos cascos ciscando a terra, e logo mudava de posição. Sua pelagem era verde musgo assim como seus cabelos. Ele ainda não possuía barba. Seu arco, menor, também estava em suas mãos numa posição nada perigosa, pois ele não precisava utilizá-lo. Este centauro era mais vigoroso, forte e robusto, transpondo uma incrível força e energia, típica dos jovens.

Sirius não podia atravessar a clareira sem ser visto. Ele podia ver que ela cortava a floresta como uma ilha, e que do outro lado novamente as árvores e vegetações cobriam o terreno úmido e fértil. Na altura dos joelhos dos centauros uma fraca e inofensiva neblina pairava no ar. Ela parecia emanar do solo, mas na verdade sua origem vinha da baixíssima temperatura da mata. Talvez isso fosse vantajoso para o cachorro. Talvez com a névoa ele pudesse passar pelos centauros despercebido, além de ser camuflado pela pelagem negra. Talvez.

- Gama, o céu está misterioso hoje, não é?- comentou o jovem centauro num tom meio afirmativo e ao mesmo tempo duvidoso- O que dizem as estrelas para você?Elas estão enigmáticas...

-Escute, Alfa...fique quieto...-murmurou a criatura mais sábia e experiente.- Sinta o que o vento da floresta diz...ele sussurra para mim....está com um cheiro estranho e peculiar.

-O vento?- indagou o jovem- Não está interessado nas estrelas?

-Estava, mas agora acho que estamos sendo observados.- o centauro mais experiente desviou o olhar do céu finalmente, para se voltar cauteloso para a paisagem á sua volta. O outro o imitou, erguendo seu arco.

Sirius, o cão, encolheu o rabo entre as pernas, cessou sua respiração arfante e canina e se encolheu entre a relva. Se rastejando, ele começou a se afastar,tentando contornar a clareira sem ser percebido.

Sem aviso, de repente, uma flecha zuniu no ar, originada do arco de Gama. A flecha se fincou profundamente no solo da mata, a exatamente um milímetro de distancia de Sirius, que ficou paralisado no chão, de quatro.

-Porque fez isso?- perguntou Alfa cavalgando na direção de Sirius para recolher a flecha do outro. Foi aí que ele o descobriu.- Você quase acertou um cãozinho, Gama, seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez.

-Estranho, eu senti cheiro de humanos.- resmungou o outro se aproximando. Almofadinhas se ergueu em suas quatro patas, balançando o rabo e latindo, agradecendo por estar vivo. Os centauros arquearam as sobrancelhas, estranhando tal comportamento.

-Eu não sabia que ele morava nessa floresta.- comentou o centauro de coloração verde musgo, com sua voz jovial mas agora séria e duvidosa.

-E não mora.- respondeu o outro já erguendo o arco novamente- Isto aí não é um cão comum...

Almofadinhas perdeu o ar da graça, e sem mais esperar disparou em direção ao outro extremo da clareira, tentando re-alcançar a área da floresta que era espessa e arborizada. Uma segunda flecha do centauro passou raspando na orelha de Almofadinhas, que pode até ouvir o ar ser cortado ao seu lado. Ele se arrepiou todo com o susto, mas não parou de correr.

Alfa se ergueu nas patas traseiras e relinchou, pronto para começar a cavalgar atrás do cão negro.

-Deixe-o ir.- avisou o outro segurando Alfa com um de seus braços- Não é um humano, eu acho...

-Mas também não é um cão!- resmungou o jovem- Você queria acertá-lo...por quê?

- É melhor se prevenir quando se sentir ameaçado, mas agora o deixe ir. Se o encontrarmos novamente nós o matamos.

Pontas, apreensivo, se aproximou da relva que se mexia. Seu coração estava disparado, seus instintos aguçados e seus nervos á mil. Cauteloso, o antílope foi na direção da criatura que se movimentava nas plantas, e viu.

Um unicórnio adulto pastava calmamente por detrás dos arbustos, às vezes mudando de posição a fim de encontrar o melhor pasto e as melhores hortaliças. Tinha a pelagem branca como a neve. Seu chifre prateado apontava para o céu, cintilando. Sua crina leve, macia, caia sobre o lombo como se fosse feita de seda. Era elegante e esbelto, encantador e puro. Tão inocente mas tão magnífico, como um cavalo feito por anjos. Como se fosse um pedacinho do céu que estivesse perdido no meio daquela floresta tão sombria.

Aliviado, Tiago balançou a orelhas (como que espantando rapidamente moscas invisíveis) e girou nos cascos para retornar ao seu posto. O unicórnio tomou conhecimento dele, mas não se apavorou. Normalmente herbívoros não se assustam com herbívoros.

Não ser um animago era uma desvantagem que Remo levou em conta. Ele estava acostumado com a floresta, aquele ambiente não lhe era nem um pouco estranho e não o angustiava. Estranhamente, dentro daquele lugar o bruxo se sentia quase como se estivesse na sua segunda casa. Quando lobo, Remo costumava explorar e até caçar lá dentro, farejando, uivando, assustando quase todos os outros animais. Agora, porém, não passava de um bruxo de dezesseis anos. Um bruxo com instinto, é verdade, mas mesmo assim um alvo mais fácil do que seus amigos.

Com a varinha sempre á disposição, Lupin seguiu em frente, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Ele na verdade não sabia se sua presença atrairia ou espantaria a quimera, então resolveu ficar quieto e tentar passar despercebido.

O ar naquela parte da floresta estava ficando cada vez mais carregado, como se muitas outras criaturas invisíveis estivessem ali. A cada ramo, galho ou árvore uma nova teia de aranha era vista pelo grifinório, e isso não era definitivamente um bom sinal.

Algo se moveu por cima da sua cabeça. Remo levantou os olhos e a varinha bem a tempo. Como se fosse um embrulho branco, feito por um tecido fino mas resistente, uma coisa embolada desceu deslizando de um dos galhos de uma árvore. Ele se esgueirou do embrulho que descia. Com uma visão mais atenta pôde ver que aquilo parecia ter o tamanho de uma coruja. Na verdade _**era**_ uma coruja: morta. Envolta cuidadosamente como que num cobertor, enrolada em uma teia de aranha. Existia alguma aranha monstruosa por perto.

Assustado com a cena, Remo deu alguns passos rápidos para trás, com a intenção de ir embora dali o mais rápido que conseguisse. Ele quase saiu correndo, não que estivesse com medo, mas porque queria zelar pela própria pele. Afinal estava em Grifinória, não estava?

Bem, isso não importava agora, pois o que Remo viu assim que se virou teria feito qualquer grifinório gelar de medo e sentir suas pernas bambas...

Pedro Petigrew caminhava chutando o gramado, rasgando cipós, quebrando galhos e fazendo muito barulho. Ele apalpava seu caminho enojado. Não estava enxergando nada, estava com fome, frio, e o pior de tudo: um medo avassalador. Caminhava com um aperto no peito, como um alarme. Estava tão paranóico que a cada passo que dava lançava um olhar furtivo por detrás dos seus ombros, tentado se certificar de que não estava sendo seguido. Da ponta de sua varinha ele conjurou o feitiço lumos, que na verdade iluminava apenas um arco á sua frente, adiantando seu campo de visão apenas um metro, nada mais.

Algo rosnou ás suas costas...ele se virou.

- Q-quem é?

A resposta veio quase de imediato: um segundo rosnado agora acompanhado por uma ricocheteada de uma cauda.

-Quem está aí?- perguntou gaguejante uma segunda vez, sentindo que se a resposta não viesse logo ele se desfaleceria.

Novamente a coisa selvagem rosnou, soltando o som de um trovão que saia de um peito peludo. Petigrew ergueu sua varinha para iluminar com o feitiço lumos e cessar sua curiosidade de vez...Depois de fitar a criatura, na verdade, o gordinho chegou á conclusão de que teria sido melhor para sua sanidade se ele tivesse permanecido sem saber o que era aquilo. Agora era tarde demais.

- E-eu...encontrei...- a voz morria na sua garganta. Ele tentava balbuciar uma frase vitoriosa, mas parecia não ter mais forças.

A quimera, impaciente, voou na sua direção...

-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Almofadinhas chegou a uma ala totalmente nova. Depois da corrida dos centauros o cachorro não se deu conta de o quão longe ele havia chegado, avançando sem se preocupar com mais nada á sua volta.

O novo ambiente da floresta estava forrado por um tapete de flores e brotos coloridos, e exalava um perfume delicioso. Novamente não existiam muitas árvores ali, permitindo que as flores exóticas fossem banhadas pela luz das estrelas e da lua. Mas na verdade, o que mais atraiu o animago não eram a visão do orvalho que gotejava nas folhas, ou o perfume que pairava no ar, ou o brilho prateado da lua que iluminava aquele canteiro. A presença que mais atraía a atenção do cachorro eram as inúmeras luzinhas que flutuavam no ar, como que dançando. Se pareciam com um bando de vaga-lumes, ou ainda abelhas iluminadas polinizando as flores.

Sirius chegou mais perto, balançando o rabo e farejando. Seus olhos negros brilhavam com o reflexo das luzinhas dançantes. Ele estava louco para ver mais de perto do que se tratavam...e viu.

Minúsculas fadinhas dançavam no ar. Sirius não saberia dizer na verdade se aquilo era chamado de fada ou ninfa, mas sabia que era algo da mesma família. Pareciam-se com borboletinhas com corpo de mulher. Eram no entanto encantadoras, e o cão não conseguia mais se dispersar.

Cada criaturinha tinha cor e luz própria. Algumas eram azuis penetrantes, outras vermelhas cor de sangue, outras verdes e outras amarelas. Não importava a cor: todas possuíam uma luminosidade maravilhoso. E no meio daquela confusão de asinhas que se batiam no ar estavam as flores. As fadas voavam entre as flores como mariposas atraídas pela luz. Realmente pareciam estar polinizando cada botão, entrando e saindo, pousando nas pétalas com delicadeza.

Sirius ficou maravilhado. Ele estava inicialmente com a intenção de se enfiar no canteiro e cavar na terra, só para ter o prazer de arrancar as flores como um cachorro faria... Mas ao em vez disso ele se postou nas patas traseiras e se sentou, a fim de observar aquela cena. Era um momento mágico. Como era linda a natureza... "Talvez eu não viva para presenciar isso novamente".

Remo já havia jogado trinta ou quarenta vezes o feitiço para espantar aranhas, mas depois de ter tantas vezes fracassado ele já começava a desistir. Uma aranha monstruosa, imensa, gigantesca e peluda se aproximava lentamente. Suas pinças se batiam, ela babava, e cada perna que se erguia do solo parecia pesar uma tonelada, pois a aranha se movimentava devagar. Remo estava encurralado, não havia para onde ir. Ou ele enfrentava aquela aranha titânica, ou enfrentava mais um batalhão ás suas costas (constituído de aranhas menores) que parecia estar esfomeado.

-Er...calminha...eu não quero lhe fazer mal...

_Nós também não._

Respondeu grotescamente a aranha líder; Aragogue.

-Bom...fico feliz.- o bruxo sorriu.

_Nós queremos apenas te devorar._

-Hum...retiro o que eu disse...

Tiago não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir. Ele viu, vindo da sua esquerda, um jorro vermelho cortando o ar, caindo como uma cachoeira de luz, como fogos de artifício. Ele sabia que era o alarme, e estaria indo para lá naquele instante não fosse por um segundo jorro vermelho vindo, dessa vez, da sua direita. Dois dos seus amigos pareciam estar em apuros.

Do jardim de flores Sirius viu a mesma coisa. Se dispersando das fadinhas, ele decidiu correr para o jorro vermelho que vinha do local mais próximo, que ele também sabia que era a direção tomada por Pedro. Rapidamente, o cachorro disparou por entre a floresta, pulando troncos, esquivando-se de cipós, saltando e quebrando arbustos...

-_Accio vassoura_!- bradou Tiago apontando sua varinha na direção onde ele deduzia estar o castelo de Hogwarts. Magicamente, obedientemente, sua Shooting Star veio voando da janela de seu quarto, atravessando todo o terreno do castelo, entrando na floresta, até alcançar a mão firme de seu dono, erguida nor ar.

Tiago montou na vassoura e empurrou o solo, tomando impulso. Ele voou por cima das árvores até ter uma visão privilegiada da floresta, onde podia encontrar facilmente a origem dos fogos vermelhos. Ele optou por voar para lá, desejando boa sorte ao outro maroto que não receberia sua ajuda.

Apesar de seus dotes em _Defesa contras as artes das trevas_ Remo não se salvaria daquelas aranhas. Ele tentou lutar e correr, mas basicamente tinha apenas ferido umas cinco aranhas de porte médio entre todo um exército. Aragogue tecia uma teia firme, enquanto que aracnídeas peludas saltavam por cima do bruxo vindo de todos os lados, agarrando todas as partes de seu corpo, tentando imobilizá-lo para que finalmente uma delas conseguisse injetar seu veneno.

-Argh, me soltem!- ele gritava, tentando ainda com todas as forças acertar qualquer uma delas. A varinha apontava desregulada e o feitiço zunia sem senso de direção, hora acertando, hora não.

Quando Remo já estava coberto demais por aranhas para conseguir se mover a salvação chegou, e ainda por cima montada de vassoura. Tiago deu uma rasante no amontoado preto constituído pelas aranhas, apontando um feitiço poderoso que libertou Remo de umas vinte criaturas. Elas foram lançadas para longe, em diferentes direções, como se tivessem sido arremessadas. A rajada de luz proveniente da varinha de Pontas iluminou a cena quase cegando Lupin.

- Tiago!

Remo olhou para o céu, mas não podia ficar tão aliviado. À sua volta o exército tomava posição novamente,e Aragogue , atordoado, ordenava para as aranhas _"Matem!Matem",_ enquanto que como uma mosquinha Tiago voava no ar. Ele deu a volta, agora descendo de vez, mergulhando na direção do amigo.

Quando estava a um metro de distancia do solo uma aranha saltou nas costas do bruxo, mas foi arremessada por um feitiço lançado por Remo. Tiago pairou no ar com sua vassoura, ao lado do maroto de cabelos castanhos.

-Suba!Depressa!

Aluado montou atrás de Tiago, que levantou voou rapidamente, fazendo um vento tão poderoso com o impulso, que algumas aranhas simplesmente não conseguiram se aproximar, pressionadas pela rajada de vento. Tiago guiava a vassoura, enquanto que Remo atacava umas últimas aranhas, apontando a varinha para as mais perigosas.

-Bem a tempo, Pontas!- ele agradeceu no ouvido do amigo, que estava sentado logo á sua frente.

-Segure-se Aluado!Vamos sobrevoar naquela direção, parece que mais alguém está em perigo...

Lupin segurou no ombro de Tiago com firmeza, sem hesitar em obedecer. Ele não fazia parte do time de quadribol, mas como todo bruxo que se preze sabia voar de vassoura e se manter nela. Tiago,por sua vez, era hábil. E fora essa sua experiência como apanhador que salvara a vida do amigo, pois era difícil dirigir uma vassouras com dois ocupantes.

- _Rictussempra!-_ pela segunda vez, inutilmente, Sirius mirou um feitiço na quimera. Ela se balançou de leve com a rajada forte de luz que saiu da varinha do bruxo, reagindo aquilo como se estivesse sentindo cócegas. Pedro, transformado em rato, observava a luta incessante do amigo escanchado em uma árvore. Sua covardia era tamanha que ele não se atrevia a descer, nem que isso custasse observar Sirius ser destroçado.

Furiosa (e desistindo de investir contra a árvore), a quimera se lançou para Sirius. Rapidamente o bruxo se transformou em cachorro e desatou a correr, latindo para que Pedro fizesse alguma coisa. E ele obedeceu.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite Rabicho transformou-se e apontou sua varinha para o céu, conjurando os fogos vermelhos e iluminados, tentando chamar novamente a atenção de Tiago e Remo. Enquanto isso acontecia, Almofadinhas desembestava floresta a dentro, seguido de perto pela besta mitológica de três cabeças.

Arfando, o cachorro negro saltou galhos, pisou em moitas e se desviou de árvores. Enquanto corria ele podia sentir e ouvir o bafo incessante da cabeça de leão logo atrás dele, estava perto demais.O inevitável aconteceu:

A parte dragão, furiosa, lançou um jorro de chamas na direção do animago, que se abaixou bem a tempo mas não pôde evitar que as chamas passassem raspando nas suas costas e queimasse seus pêlos. Ele pôde também fazer muito pouco para evitar que elas se encontrassem com uma árvore bem à frente. Um pequeno incêndio começou, queimando os ramos, incrustando-se no tronco e derretendo a seiva do carvalho.

Ganindo, Almofadinhas tornou a ser Sirius. Ele parou de correr e se virou, varinha em punho, pronto para enfrentar a quimera.

- Venha, sua coisa horrenda! São três contra um, mas eu não vou desistir!Você agora está enfrentando Sirius Black : _Imobilos!_

Mais uma vez o resultado foi decepcionante: o feitiço atingiu o bicho, mas não teve efeito. Black bufou de exaustão, enquanto que a quimera arreganhou a boca para rosnar novamente...

**CABRAM!**

Aquele não era o som de um rosnado, mas sim de algo realmente forte, pesado e metálico caindo do céu. Uma Shotting Star carregando dois garotos acabava de aterrizar, enquanto que a jaula da quimera, meio enferrujada com a queda, se alojava exatamente ao redor de sua presa: ela tinha sido encurralada, finalmente.

-Caramba!- exclamou Sirius ainda assustado-Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Nada que um "Vingardium Leviosa" não resolva!- sorriu Remo.

Sirius estava meio atordoado. Bem à sua frente lá estava a jaula da quimera, mas agora com a própria dentro.

Remo e Tiago haviam simplesmente surgido do nada, e de repente caíra do céu a armadilha desengonçada...e logo num piscar de olhos a quimera estava presa. Simplesmente tinha sido tudo muito rápido.

- Olha Sirius-Tiago tomou a palavra, ainda sem fôlego. Ele mesmo estava tentando se recuperar de tanta ação - Eu salvei o Remo com a minha vassoura e logo voei pra socorrer o Pedrico. - o garoto ignorava os urros e berros de uma quimera totalmente revoltada. Ela podia espernear o quanto quisesse, mas nunca conseguiria se livrar- Então vimos você e o bicho lá de cima, e como decidimos fazer a jaula flutuar conosco foi só encontrar o momento certo para atirá-la.

- Ah sim, tudo faz sentido- Almofadinhas expirou fundo, cheio de alívio e com uma expressão compreensiva-. Vingardium Leviosa .Bela pontaria, Aluado!

-Obrigado.- sorriu Remo.- E como você está?

- Tirando minhas costas que estão meio..."tostadas" nada de grave!- respondeu Sirius alegremente.- Eu bem que queria tomar um bronzeado!

Mas a conversa foi cessada graças a um som horripilante e ensurdecedor vindo do bicho enjaulado. O rabo de bode ricocheteava, as garras tentavam dilacerar as grades, o dragão cuspia fogo tentando derretê-las, e furiosa cabeça leão rugia. A quimera investia com afinco, tentando se livrar, mas nada adiantaria. O preço da jaula provou o porquê de seu valor: ela era rígida o suficiente e sequer se chamuscaria ou se afetaria pela quimera.

- Puf...puf...eu...encontrei...vocês!- Pedro chegava bufando de exaustão. Ele correra toda a floresta, dês da árvore em que estivera alojado, até alcançar os amigos. Para recuperar o fôlego teve que se apoiar nos joelhos-Então...prenderam... a quimera...!

- Não que tenha sido difícil. -Sirius falou de um modo maroto - Mas nós merecemos um troféu depois dessa!

-E ainda não acabou.- falou Tiago com um quê de exaustão -Temos que esconder esse bicho aí até amanhã.

- E onde?- perguntou Remo alarmado. Depois de tantas loucuras vindas dos amigos ele estava prestes a esperar uma resposta do tipo "Não é óbvio? Embaixo da cama!".

-Não é óbvio...- começou Sirius. Remo empalideceu.

-Na casa dos gritos!- completou Tiago- Ela já tem mesmo fama de ser bastante barulhenta... e ninguém nem chega perto.

**N/A:**Pessoal eu fiz esse capítulo tão relutante que quase não escrevi. Eu queria saber de vocês se minhas aventuras são realmente bem vindas na fic...Espero mais e-mails (ah! E obrigada: lukarenze, Daniela Heinz, Érika Black Lupin, e Keitaro Potter...hum, se me esqueci de alguém eu sinto muitíssimo mesmo!Mas é que essas pessoas me ajudaram no capítulo, seja mandando e-mails ou dando opiniões...mas que ajudaram isso eu não tenho dúvidas!) me falando sobre isso. Eu realmente quero agradar vocês, então quero que me digam se a fic está precisando de mais romance, comédia, aventura...suas opiniões são realmente levadas á sério! Ah, espero que gostem do que eu venho planejando...:)


	10. Decepções

**Capitulo 10: Decepções**

A madrugada inteira a quimera aprisionada entrou em guerra contra a jaula que lhe prendia, sem vencer, obviamente. Os bruxos do povoado de Hogsmead ouviram os urros, berros e guinchos do animal, o que reforçou o mito de que a casa dos gritos era mal-assombrada. Dessa vez, porém, ninguém sabia que o animal que estava lá dentro era realmente feroz. Os únicos que sabiam disso eram quatro bruxos de dezesseis anos, que passaram o resto da noite e da madrugada dormindo tranqüilamente em Hogwarts.

As quatro amigas grifinórias acordaram cedo graças ao cansaço da noite passada, que acabou por mandá-las para a cama ás nove da noite. Lílian, nesse momento, penteava os cabelos ruivos e espessos de frente para o espelho, Alice rolava preguiçosamente na cama, relutante em se levantar, enquanto Daynna esmurrava a porta do banheiro:

-Julie filhinha, já ta na hora de sair desse banho, você não acha?

O som de alguém do outro lado da porta fez Daynna suspirar.

-Não se faça de surda!Responde senhorita Cabbot!

- Daynna!- Lílian retorquiu se virando no banco da penteadeira- Deixa a menina e para de fazer escândalo!

-Mas...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu. Daynna havia tomado impulso para entrar saltitante no banheiro, quando a visão da amiga a deixou sem ação. Julie tinha o rosto pálido e os olhos amendoados brilhantes de lágrimas. Os cachinhos mesclados ainda pingavam, mas ela já usava o uniforme da escola.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Daynna se afastando- Caiu shampoo no seu olho?

-Não.- respondeu ela numa voz quase inaudível. Caminhou para sua cama e começou a futucar a arrumar seus lençóis.

Sempre que a garota ficava sem jeito ou triste começava a arrumar alguma coisa. Parecia que ela se sentia melhor fazendo isso ao em vez de encarar as pessoas. As amigas já estava acostumadas.

-Olha aqui Julie, pode parar!- dessa vez foi Alice (ainda em seu pijama de ursinhos meigos) que falou-Os elfos domésticos fazem isso!Você não vai nos ignorar, vai contar o que houve!

-Alice!- Lily pousou a escova de cabelos na penteadeira e caminhou até Julie, que tinha desistido de arrumar sua roupa de cama- Ah amiga, o que foi?

- Eu...- ela balbuciou sentando-se na cama. Lily fez o mesmo- Eu tive um sonho horrível.

-Ah...- a outra murmurou mais calma- Mas isso não é motivo pra se preocupar, não é?

- Não é isso Lily, pareceu real!Eu nem devia chamar de sonho, devia chamar de visão...- respondeu Julie enquanto fitava com profundo interesse seu próprio travesseiro. Lílian se perguntava o que a fronha cheia de penas tinha de interessante.

- E como era?- perguntou Daynna desistindo do banho. Alice ouvia atentamente.

- Bem...foi tão horrível que eu não me atrevo a repetir, mas posso dizer que...- nesse momento Julie sufocou um soluço engasgado de choro- Meus pais morriam!

-Como?- as outras três indagaram.

- É isso mesmo, morriam! Morriam torturados por uns bruxos cruéis!Ah, não quero nem lembrar...- e Julie deixou que Lílian puxasse seu corpo mais para perto, dando um abraço bem apertado.

- Era só um pesadelo.- confortou a ruivinha.

- Mas era tão real!- indagou Julie

- Mas não era real.- reforçou Daynna.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo?-arrebatou Mundungo Fletcher assim que viu os marotos darem as caras no salão principal.

- Quê?- balbuciou Tiago ainda um pouco desacordado.

-Eu não acredito que não!- Fletcher pareceu realmente espantado- Vocês são sempre os primeiros a saberem de tudo!

- Do que é que você está falando?- perguntou Sirius com uma espécie de paciência fatigada.

-Tá legal...-Mundungo deu de ombros- Bem, é só que...

Mas antes que ele pudesse completar sua fala uma garota voou para o pescoço de Tiago, fazendo o garoto cambalear e os demais perderem o fio da conversa. Ela usava vestes com o emblema de Corvinal e seus cabelos eram lisos e castanhos.

-Olá Peny!- balbuciou ele ainda afogado pelos braços da jovem.

-Ah Tiago, bom dia!- sorriu ela dando um beijo na bochecha do grifinório- Eu só queria dizer "Alô"!

- Então isso tá mais que suficiente...- falou Pedro impaciente. Ele queria terminar de ouvir o que Fletcher tinha a dizer- Cai fora!

- Credo!- ela soltou Tiago para levar as mãos para a cintura- E eu não posso ouvir?

-Pode, ué!- Mundungo deu de ombros- Bem, o que eu tava dizendo era que...

-Sirius!- agora uma outra garota atacava o grifinório. Ela era morena também, mas nesse caso tinha vestes de Sonserina- Finalmente você acordou, eu queria...

-Shhh...-ele colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios carnudos da sonserina- depois eu falo com você, fique quietinha.

Ela ia protestar, mas antes que isso acontecesse Sirius enlaçou sua cintura e acalmou. Agora a rodinha de estudantes inicialmente com cinco havia crescido para sete.

-Como eu ia dizendo...- Mundungo bufou, ficando irritado- Eu ouvi dizer que o...

-Ah, você está aí!- era Julie, que inocentemente se aproximava do grupo, vindo na direção de Remo. Ela parecia ter se recuperado da tristeza de minutos atrás, assim como as amigas lhe instruíram a fazer, já que fora apenas um pesadelo. -Não se esqueça que hoje você me deve uma aula de duas horas!

-Ai meu santo Merlin...- Tiago deu um tapa na testa e deixou a mão deslizar até seus lábios. Sirius revirou os olhos, Pedro cruzou os braços mas Mundungo ficou realmente irritado:

-Será que o mundo está conspirando contra mim hoje?

-Minha nossa, que recepção eu tive!- Julie se afastou um pouco chateada- Eu hein, vou embora...

-Não, tudo bem.- Remo sorriu bondosamente para ela. Pelo jeito ele era o único que achava a situação divertida- é que o Mundungo vai ter um colapso se não conseguir contar pra gente uma super novidade...

-Ah é?-fez ela sorrindo-Então eu também quero ouvir.

Agora que sua platéia era maior Fletcher respirou fundo para retomar o fôlego. Mal abriu a boca quando foi novamente interrompido:

-Alguém aí viu a Alice?- era Frank, que vinha saltitante pedir informações para os amigos.

-Não!- as oito vozes se esganiçaram, fazendo o pobre Longbottom se encolher como um micróbio.

-Me desculpem, não queria ofender...- ele balbuciou ainda meio constrangido.

- Fique aí Frank- falou Mundungo agora já roxo de tanta raiva- Você também vai ouvir...

-É fofoca?-os olhos do garoto com sardas e covinhas no rosto brilharam de excitação.

-É.

-Oba.

Jackie (a sonserina abraçada por Sirius), Peny (a nova amiguinha corvinal de Tiago), Julie, Remo, Sirius, Pedro, Frank e Tiago finalmente estavam dispostos a ouvir o que Mundungo tinha a dizer. A roda estava em silêncio. Todos os olhos fixos no rapaz. Finalmente, como se o propósito de sua vida fosse esse, Fletcher encheu os pulmões de ar para falar. Sua novidade tinha subido de nível de importância tão rapidamente que agora ele se sentia sobre um pedestal de ouro. Bem, isso foi até Alice irromper no salão Principal:

-Frank, estava me procurando?

Todos os pares de olhos do grupo se lançaram de modo tão congelante para a garota que em questão de segundos ela se calou.

- OIgorKarkaroffsemudouparaaRússia!- Mundungo falou a frase engasgada, rápida e sem vírgula alguma, de um modo que ficou indescritível. Era quase como se ele estivesse com medo de ser interrompido novamente. Ter um espaço para falar agora parecia um milagre.

- Que foi que você disse?- indagou Julie. Sem perceber a garota segurava uma das mãos de Remo, que estava roçando na sua segundos atrás. Ele parecia ter percebido, pois estava vermelho e constrangido.

- Disse que o Igor...

-Julie!- agora era Daynna que se aproximava. O grupo soltou um urro de fúria e indignação. Jackie correu para tapar a boca da baixinha, que ficou assustada, mas pelo menos muda.

-Continue Fletcher, por favor!

- Está bem...- Mundungo não sabia se ria ou estava realmente pagando por seus pecados-O Igor Karkaroff se mudou. Ele não está mais no reino unido. Acho que foi pra Rússia...

Todos os telespectadores com a exceção dos marotos fizeram cara de desdém. Frank foi o primeiro a protestar:

-Era...isso?

-É!-Mundungo pareceu indignado- Só que ninguém me deixava falar, porcaria!

- Bah, eu tenho mais o que fazer!- Jackie deu um selinho em Sirius e se foi. Ela estava furiosa por ter perdido seu tempo com grifinórios, agora que sabia exatamente que eles não conversavam sobre nada realmente interessante. Peny, com um aceno de cabeça para Tiago, também se foi para a mesa de Corvinal. Frank puxou Alice para uma conversa em particular enquanto o resto permaneceu.

- Quem se importa com um sonserino burro e arrogante que saiu da escola ano passado?- perguntou Julie com um tom ainda de tédio- Ah Mund, pensei que era algo mais importante!

- Vocês que vem procurar chifre na cabeça de cavalo!- respondeu Fletcher indignado- Além disso a novidade era pra eles!

- Hum, até mais Remo, pelo jeito esse terrier de pernas tortas está me expulsando.- brincou Julie se afastando. Remo observou desapontado ela dar as costas ao grupo e caminhar com Daynna em seu alcanço de encontro às amigas.

- Bem Mund, você sabe o porquê disso?- perguntou Sirius agora que estavam novamente sozinhos.

- Não, ainda não sei por que nunca consigo ser o centro das atenções...

- Não isso, sua mula!E se essa é sua dúvida,saiba que é porque EU sou o centro das atenções! – agora foi Tiago que riu- Eu to perguntando se você sabe porque o Karkaroff se mudou.

- Ah...- fez Fletcher coçando o queixo- Não.

"Pois nós sabemos" pensou Sirius mentalmente. Sem dizer mais nada a respeito, os marotos se sentaram para começar o café da manhã, o que deixou Pedro muito satisfeito.

Os horários de aula aquele dia começavam com Transfiguração, seguido de Feitiços, DCAT e para finalizar Trato das criaturas mágicas, o que queria dizer que Grifinória só dividiria a última aula com Sonserina, e isso deixou todos mais aliviados.

Uma coruja parda pousou cautelosamente ao lado de Remo, lhe estendendo o profeta diário. Lupin era o único maroto assinante do jornal. Abrindo cuidadosamente o profeta sobre a mesa (para que não batesse na montanha de comida proveniente do prato de Pedro, ao seu lado), Remo leu sem interesse a manchete: "Araminta persuade o ministro".

De início ele correu os olhos com uma expressão quase de tédio por sobre aquele amontoado de letrinhas insignificantes, até se dar conta da real importância daquilo:

_"Araminta Melíflua, prima da respeitável senhora Black, apareceu hoje no ministério da magia com uma das propostas mais ousadas já discutidas. O ministro Bill ficou encabulado com o pedido da bruxa, que quase forçou para que a caça aos trouxas fosse permitida. Acompanhada de Regulus Black, Melíflua admite "Temos que exterminar essa raça. Eles forçam nosso povo a manter sigilo e precaução. Não podemos viver livremente nem usufruirmos os nossos poderes mágicos apenas para não chamarmos a atenção...afinal, são apenas trouxas!Porque nos preocupar?"._

Remo parou de ler, pois teve que desviar o jornal dos olhos curiosos de Sirius:

-Alguma coisa interessante aí, Aluado?

-Er...não. Claro que não.- disfarçadamente o maroto escondeu o jornal por baixo da mesa, mantendo o cuidado de mantê-lo de costas, com a parte escrita virada e bem escondida.

- O que você está escondendo?- agora Sirius parecia estar realmente curioso, como se o movimento do amigo só tivesse aumentado suas suspeitas- Eu te conheço o suficiente para ler na sua cara que você está escondendo alguma coisa.

-Que bobagem Sirius!- ele deu um sorrisinho nervoso- Alguma vez eu já escondi algo de vocês?

Agora até mesmo Tiago se engasgou com o suco. Pedro deixou de morder sua rosquinha para responder "Magiiiiiiiiina" de modo sarcástico. Relutante, Remo deixou que Sirius lesse o jornal.

-Hum.- fez ele enquanto passava os olhos pela notícia e entrevista- Titia disse que faria isso mesmo, nunca pensei que estivesse falando sério. Agora esse meu "irmão perfeito"...putz!O que o Regulus foi fazer no ministério? Será que só queria acompanhar tia Araminta?Patético.

O tom de voz e o olhar de Sirius eram inteligíveis. Remo recolheu o profeta assim que Almofadinhas terminou de ler, se apressando em mudar de página e ir em busca de notícias mais agradáveis, o que não encontrou.

- Mudando de assunto...- Tiago agora se espreguiçava na cadeira, satisfeito- Vocês acham que Karkaroff se mudou com medo de ser condenado, interrogado ou perseguido depois do que fez?

- Bem, se havia dúvidas de que ele conjurou a marca negra acho que não há mais. Ele pode fugir, mas suspeitas é que o que não faltam.- falou Sirius enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada- Igor se formou o ano passado, pode começar a trabalhar.

-Será que algum dia ele vai voltar da Rússia?- perguntou Rabicho sem muito interesse- Não que eu vá dar pulos de alegria...

-Espero que não.- respondeu Tiago- E se tem alguém que devia se mudar esse alguém é o Seboso...E se querem minha opinião, devia ser pro Himalaia.

- Se ele não quiser- sorriu Sirius gostando da idéia- Nós mesmos enviamos ele clandestinamente, dentro daquelas caixas de "cuidado-frágil".

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.- falou Remo dando uma piscadela. O título de monitor realmente estava combinando cada vez menos com o maroto.

O professor Tofty lecionava Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Era até jovem em comparação com os demais profissionais de Hogwarts, mas isso não fazia dele menos rigoroso ou mais íntimo dos alunos. Muito pelo contrário. A única virtude que ele tinha a mais era a paciência e raramente compreensão, mas quando se tratavam de trabalhos e notas ele era completamente intragável.

- Quero as pesquisas sobre quimeras sobre a minha mesa agora!Já!Senhor Longbottom...- ele lançou um olhar duro para Frank, que desesperadamente rabiscava mais algumas informações em seu pergaminho- Isso não é hora, o prazo de pesquisa já acabou!

Um por um os alunos se ergueram para entregarem seus respectivos trabalhos. Daynna e Lílian estavam relutantes, Julie ansiosa, Alice apreensiva entre outros como Mundungo, que ao se livrar da pesquisa mal feita deu pulos de alegria. Tofty contou os pergaminhos entregues, se certificando dos nomes. Faltavam quatro, o único grupo de trabalho que até aquele momento não tinha sequer dado as caras na sala de aula.

-Potter, Black, Lupin e Petigrew...- chamou o professor levantando os olhos- Onde estão vocês?

Todos os alunos também percorreram os olhos mais cuidadosamente pela sala; Mundungo notou as quatro carteiras vazias, onde tipicamente eles se sentavam. A espera de todos mal começou e já encontrou o seu fim, pois a porta, naquele momento, rangeu timidamente:

- Sentiram nossa falta?- era Sirius, que entrava de costas na sala. Suas mãos pareciam puxar algo realmente grande. Do lado de fora da sala era possível ouvir o bufar de cansaço dos demais marotos.

- Mas o que...?- o professor Tofty estava atônito. A classe num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

Sirius seguiu em frente, andando de marcha ré e depositando todas as suas forças e atenção em puxar a imensa jaula coberta por uma capa de veludo vermelha. A capa tinha obviamente a intenção de cobrir seu conteúdo. Logo depois surgiram Tiago e Pedro, cada um em uma extremidade da jaula, puxando, empurrando, se esforçando em permitir que ela passasse pela porta. Fechando o cortejo vinha Remo, empurrando a parte de trás como alguém que empurra a traseira de um carro atolado na lama. Finalmente eles entraram,trazendo seu imenso "troféu" de caça.

-Senhores...- começou Tofty olhando para o grande embrulho vermelho, desconcertado- Eu espero uma boa explicação para isso.

- E terá, professor.- sorriu Tiago. As meninas da classe suspiraram. Pela pose de pavão que assumiram, era óbvio que os marotos sabiam que agora tinham toda uma platéia com os olhos pregados neles.- Isto aqui é o nosso trabalho!

-Como?

-É. - concordou Sirius. Pigarreou, aprumou-se todo e continuou- Das profundezas da floresta proibida nós trazemos para vocês uma fera selvagem...uma criatura mitológica e muitíssimo rara...prendam a respiração, preparem seus corações...

Os alunos sentados nas carteiras mais próximas se afastaram alguns metros para trás. O professor, atordoado e agora sem autoridade alguma, fez o mesmo. Pedro e Remo, um tremendo e o outro emburrado, aproximaram-se da capa de veludo e de um Sirius que ainda discursava:

- Pois agora nós vamos mostrar algo nunca visto antes em Hogwarts...Ninguém jamais ousou chegar tão perto, e os poucos bruxos corajosos que tentaram tiveram que pagar com suas vidas. Aquele que a venceu acabou por morrer em seguida...- todos tinham olhos arregalados e incrédulos. Olhavam para a jaula e seu "cobertor" vermelho com pavor explícito- E agora a única, a melhor, a mais aterrorizante besta de três cabeças...

Tofty estava pasmado. Não era possível, ele devia estar tendo um pesadelo...será mesmo que a depravação de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black não conhecia limites?

- A quimera!- finalizou Tiago. Remo e Pedro puxaram a capa, deixando à mostra sua prisioneira.

Espumando de raiva as três cabeças arreganharam os dentes afiados e se lançaram para frente. A jaula sacolejou bruscamente. O animal dava urros e berros, logo depois patadas no ar. As afiadíssimas unhas produziam um zunido cortante. A quimera era realmente apavorante.

Pânico. Caus. Desespero.

Os alunos grifinórios empurraram suas cadeiras para trás com urgência, desembestando para os fundos da sala, berrando, arrancando os cabelos, gritando e pedindo socorro. Muitos tropeçaram e logo alguns materiais escolares acabaram por cair acidentalmente no chão. Toda a classe estava encolhida como coelhinhos indefesos. Agora um bolinho de alunos amontoados na parede dos fundos era o que restava da classe de DCAT.

O professor, seus os olhos quase saltando para fora da cara, encheu os pulmões para dar uma senhora bronca nos rapazes, mas um rosnado da quimera fez sua voz morrer e ele se engasgou, dando um passo para trás.

-Relaxem, pessoal...- fez Tiago displicentemente.- Ela está presa e não é tão perigosa assim...não vai fazer mal a vocês. O nome dela é _Qui-qui!- _ele apontou para a besta mitológica, que nesse momento farejava e lambia os beiços, como se estivesse dentro de um açougue- Diga olá para a galera, _Qui-qui!_

Como resposta a quimera rugiu, soltando todo o fôlego e fúria que tinha acumulado em seus pulmões, dando seu "olá". A cor de todos os alunos sumiu em degradê, até que eles tivessem rostos pálidos e gotejantes de suor frio. Pedro correu para os fundos, junto ao resto da classe. Tofty se agarrou à escrivaninha, como se o rosnado tivesse provocado um vendaval, enquanto que Sirius e Tiago mantinha uma distância relativamente pequena de seu "bichinho de estimação". Muito pequena. Remo mantinha o rosto escondido com as mãos.

Segundos após este susto sufocante, Tofty já recuperara sua cor. Na verdade recuperara mais do que o normal: seu rosto estava púrpura, todo o sangue havia subido para a face.

- Bem, professor- Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de Tofty como se eles fossem velhos amigos íntimos- Pode falar: é um vinte ou um trinta?A Qui-qui não é mesmo demais?

Remo e Pedro eram os únicos que não ousavam se expressar. O primeiro porque a incredulidade estava em seu auge: Lupin jamais se imaginava fazendo algo desse escalão, e também já produzia a imagem na sua mente de Dumbledore lhe arrancando o distintivo dourado de monitor e lhe expulsando da escola.

O segundo estava duplamente envergonhado, mas o medo ainda ultrapassava esse sentimento. Encolhido, Pedro não fazia nada para impedir a ação de Tiago e Sirius, e tremia compulsivamente, ao lado de seus colegas de classe. Ele preferia observar o mico à distancia, e aquela era considerável.

-Vocês...- balbuciou Tofty. A quimera agora andava impaciente de um lado para o outro na minúscula jaula (minúscula para ela, quero dizer). A visão que ela tinha de todo aquele grupo de alunos e daquele adulto se assemelhava à imagem que alguém faria de um banquete grátis. Ela estava impaciente e atiçada, mas não podia fazer nada, estava certa disso, já que havia passado a noite inteira lutando contra a jaula. E perdera.

- Vocês...- continuou Tofty, como se tivesse esquecido como se falava. Parecia um gago ou um doente mental.

- Pode dizer, professor!- Tiago se apoiou no ombro de Sirius. Estava super confiante.

-**VOCÊS PERDERAM COMPLETAMENTE O JUÍZO?**- finalmente o homem soltou sua voz, como que tivesse se livrado de uma barreira que impedia suas cordas vocais de entrarem em ação- Menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória! Dessa vez vocês passaram dos limites ...Já para fora!**JÁ! FORA!**

Ele espumava, perdendo apenas para a fúria natural da quimera. Os marotos por um momento pareceram perder ligeiramente a cor.

- Minerva McGonagal vai saber o que fazer com vocês!Isso foi a gota d água, minha paciência acabou! SAIMA DA MINHA SALA DE AULA E MARCHEM AGORA PARA A DE MC GONAGAL!

Assustados com essa reação esbaforida do professor os quatro marcharam para a porta, cabisbaixos.

-HEI!- Tofty esbravejou enlouquecido- Levem essa coisa com vocês!- ele apontou para a quimera, que entediada lambia as patas como um gatão imenso e preguiçoso. As cabeças de bode e dragão estavam inativas, enquanto a de leão tratava-se de sua higiene pessoal, lambendo o pêlo e patas como se a língua fosse um pente sugador de impurezas.

-Vamos Qui-qui...- Sirius conjurou o feitiço mobiliarmus para a jaula flutuar atrás dele- Os grandes gênios sempre são mal compreendidos...

E a porta se fechou bem atrás deles, com estrondo.

Mal o professor se virou trêmulo para sua classe, e a porta tornou a se abrir:

- Foi Aristóteles quem falou isso, sabia?- Sorriu Sirius, antes de ter seu nariz achatado, pois como resposta o professor novamente fechou a porta, dessa vez com raiva acumulada, e investindo mais força no movimento . Depois disso a classe e Tofty ainda ficaram mergulhados num silêncio extasiado durante alguns minutos.

Depois do jantar Julie levou seus livros de DCAT e suas lições para o canto do salão comunal que já adotara como cantinho particular para aulas com Remo. Ela se sentou pacientemente, esperando. Mimo, o gato de sua amiga Daynna, pulou com leveza em seu colo, ronronando como um motor. Com o fuço ele forçou que a garota acariciasse suas orelhas, e assim ela o fez, até que Remo aparecesse silencioso pelas suas costas.

- Eu demorei?- ele perguntou suavemente, fazendo a garota tomar um leve susto.

- Não.- respondeu Julie sorrindo- Acabei de chegar...

-Vai conseguir ficar duas horas hoje?-perguntou ele tomando o pergaminho da garota para corrigir suas lições.

-Mas é claro!- respondeu Julie-Não é sacrifício nenhum...

Agora não veio resposta, pois ele havia jogado toda a sua atenção para a lição de Julie. Ela adorava vê-lo assim; compenetrado. Como era inteligente!Como era maduro!A não ser pelo incidente do dia...

-Ah Remo, o que vocês fizeram hoje, na aula...- Julie soltou sem querer. Estava muito impaciente e precisava perguntar aquilo- Foi imprudente demais, não é?Alguém poderia ter se machucado...

- Eu sei.- ele respondeu envergonhado- Mas você sabe como são Tiago e Sirius, eu perco o controle quando estou com eles.

Julie deu risada. A cada dia que passava ela conhecia mais uma coisa nova sobre o garoto, e que sempre lhe chamava a atenção. Naquela hora por exemplo tinha descoberto o quão "fofinho" ele ficava assumindo seus erros. Ele não tinha idéia dos pensamentos dela, obviamente.

- Eu queria te dar os parabéns!- sorriu ele devolvendo o pergaminho para ela- está tudo certo!Você não errou nada.

-Jura?- a grifinória arregalou os olhos com a notícia- Ah então vamos começar com a aula de hoje porque elas estão rendendo bastante!

Lílian Evans e Daynna Burnett caminhavam ombro a ombro pelos corredores com destino ao salão comunal de Grifinória. Elas não conversavam muito apenas por falta de assunto (e talvez pela tristeza que a perca de 50 pontos trouxera para todos os integrantes da casa).

Cruzavam um dos corredores com archotes de madeira que seguravam tochas tremeluzentes, pois do lado de fora a escuridão da noite já havia caído e encoberto toda a paisagem. Assim Lílian seguia despreocupadamente, pois não sabia que a visão que teria na próxima virada faria seu coração dar um imenso solavanco. Sua amiga também parou bruscamente de andar.

Usando a parede como apoio, Tiago beijava Penny com ardor, apoiando os braços na parede de modo a impedi-la de fugir, apesar dela não apresentar indícios de querer fazer isso. Muito pelo contrário. O casal demonstrava no momento a cena mais picante que Hogwarts já presenciara, deixando os amassos de Sirius e suas namoradas viraram brincadeira de criança. Lílian e sua amiga tinham motivos para tamanha surpresa, afinal de contas.

Eles não expressavam sinais de terem consciência da presença das garotas, graças à ávida atenção que dedicavam um ao outro. Daynna ficou constrangida, mas Lílian foi pega de surpresa por um sentimento que ela jamais sonhou que teria. Não em relação a Tiago Potter.

Era uma espécie de ciúmes às avessas, confuso e desnorteado. Seu peito sentiu-se esfacelado, e o coração começou a bater num ritmo dolorido. Ver os lábios de Tiago beijando outra garota, ainda mais daquela maneira, foi um choque muito grande. Aqueles eram os mesmos lábios que ela tinha experimentado (à força, mas tinha) e que tinham deixado sua marca.

Muitas outras vezes Lily havia se deparado sem querer com Tiago e suas companheiras, mas em todas as ocasiões sua reação fora sempre a mesma: indiferença. Isso é claro, era antes dela mesma ter experimentado. Após aquela noite, com certeza, algo estranho e diferente tinha começado a bagunçar os sentimentos da ruiva, que demoraria a admitir aquilo.

Foi num intervalo rápido para tomar fôlego que Penny cruzou o olhar com o olhar consternado de Daynna.

-Er...oi meninas.- ela tentou cumprimentar envergonhada, enquanto discretamente tirava as mãos de Tiago de sua cintura.O apanhador também deslocou sua atenção para aquela área do corredor, e ao se dar conta de quem eram suas telespectadoras ele sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem.

-Evans...oi.

-Não vamos incomodar, só estávamos de passagem!- Daynna sorriu meio nervosa, enquanto puxava Lily para cruzar o corredor e passar pelo constrangido casal.

Lílian no momento tinha perdido sua habilidade de fingir frieza e indiferença, e era por isso que seu rosto demonstrava sincero exatamente o que a garota sentia: choque e ciúmes.

Assim que as duas sumiram na virada do corredor o garoto voltou-se para procurar os lábios da corvinal e retomar com o que estavam fazendo, mas Penny desviou o rosto.

-Acha que estávamos muito ousados?- ela no momento sentiu-se muito pervertida.

-Não...- Tiago por sua vez não tinha gostado nada da interrupção, mas tinha apreciado muito a expressão no rosto da ruivinha. Ele tentou mais uma investida, mas Penny parecia decidida:

- Ah Tiago, eu tenho que voltar pro meu salão comunal. Daqui a pouco vão começar a vistoria dos corredores, e eu não quero perder pontos para Corvinal. Não agora que estamos em primeiro lugar!

- Ok. Eu te acompanho...- ele respondeu com um quê de inveja e sarcasmo. Só agora notou quanta falta aqueles 50 pontos faziam para Grifinória.

Remo apreciava cada movimento de Julie tão inebriado que mal ouvia o que a garota falava. Ela recitava para ele a parte teórica do feitiço Ridiculus para bichos papões, aguardando ser corrigida ou receber um elogio. Ele, no entanto, tentava guardar na mente a incrível harmonia entre os órgãos e formatos da garota. Os olhos mel que combinavam tão bem com os cabelos castanhos mesclados de loiro!Ah, e que cabelos!Os cachos se encurvavam nas pontas perfeitamente, enquanto que saiam da raiz lisos e sedosos. Os cabelos emolduravam um rosto de boneca, sustento por um lindo pescoço alvo, e o colo...

-Remo?Você ouviu o que eu perguntei?

-Quê?- fez ele saindo de seus devaneios. Julie riu.

- Eu queria saber se está certo o que eu estou falando.

-Ah...está sim Julie...- respondeu ele tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Ela ainda sorria, achando graça.

Naquele momento o quadro da mulher gorda girou, e os poucos alunos grifinórios que ocupavam o salão comunal no momento deram um salto e se mexeram constrangidos em seus lugares. Um grupo de garotas de primeiro ano que conversavam em pufes, dois garotos de quarto ano sentados próximos à lareira, e um casal de sexto ano, acomodado próximo a uma janela bem particular no salão.

Minerva McGonagal raramente fazia visitas à sua própria casa. Ela caminhava decidida em direção a Remo e Julie, que ao avistarem a bruxa rígida (de óculos, coque e um pontudo chapéu) se colocaram de pé imediatamente.

- Senhorita Cabbot, o diretor quer falar com você.- ela falou de um modo seco e muito profissional.

-Comigo?- ela se assustou. Julie nunca, em seis anos de estudo em Hogwarts, havia estado com Dumbledore em particular, sendo que só o via nos banquetes coletivos no salão principal. Àquela altura do campeonato a garota até mesmo começara a se perguntar se o diretor sequer tomava conhecimento de sua existência na escola. Parecia que sim.

- E existe outra Cabbot aqui?- retorquiu Minerva impaciente- Mexa-se! O diretor não pode esperar!

Lançando um último olhar indeciso para Remo, Julie se foi. Agora os demais ocupantes do salão já tinham perdido o interesse na cena, e um por um voltava aos seus afazeres. Minerva, no entanto, ainda queria trocar algumas palavrinhas com o monitor de Grifinória.

- Senhor Lupin, hoje quando vocês foram expulsos da aula do professor Tofty- começou ela com um tom de advertência na voz. Remo sabia que viria ou uma bronca ou uma pergunta constrangedora, no entanto não desviava o olhar. Ele sabia que merecia o que quer que fosse- Eu realmente fiquei muito decepcionada, em especial com você. O Potter e Black são irreparáveis, o senhor Petigrew faz o que sua dupla heróica fizer, mas o senhor...francamente!

- Eu sei.- foi a única coisa que sua voz respondeu, fraca e baixa.

- Mas o que eu realmente preciso saber é onde vocês encontraram aquela quimera!E fale a verdade.

Minerva parecia tentar ler os pensamentos de seu aluno, porque seu olhar era duro, a expressão impassível. Remo vacilou um pouco:

-Não me lembro muito bem...

-Como ousa dar uma resposta dessas?-ela não gritava, mas estava começando a ficar cada vez mais indignada.

Aos poucos o monitor ia perdendo a força de vontade para mentir, afinal de contas aquela era a vice-diretora de Hogwarts e diretora de Grifinória! Alguém que se esbanjava da confiança de Alvos Dumbledore. Não devia representar uma grande ameaça. Talvez fosse mais perigosa se enganada.

- Ah, professora...

McGonagal transmitiu no momento a certeza de que esperaria por uma resposta quanto tempo fosse preciso. O maroto suspirou:

-Hagrid vinha escondendo ela na floresta proibida- ele contou relutante- Não sei como ele conseguiu aquele animal, juro. Mas seja como for, ele também não sabe que estamos com ela.

- Foi muito bom ter contado a verdade, senhor Lupin.- respondeu a mestra em Transfiguração, já dando a impressão de querer se retirar- Rúbeo deve ter um pouco mais de juízo, e vocês também!Ah, francamente...

-O que vai fazer?- perguntou ele em tom desesperado.

-Contar para o diretor assim que ele estiver disponível.- e lembrando-se do motivo que a impedia de ir falar com Alvos- Ah, prepare-se senhor Lupin, sua amiguinha não vai ficar nada bem...

-Como assim?

Mas Minerva não falou mais. Girando nos calcanhares ela marchou para o quadro da mulher gorda, sendo seguida de perto pelos olhares de todos seus alunos grifinórios. Do lado de fora ela se encontrou com a aluna de sexto ano.

Julie seguiu a professora em silêncio. Uma pequena guerra de sentimentos e preocupações invadiam sua mente, acabando por atingir o peito e fazendo o coração disparar. Ela se perguntava o que o diretor pretendia, pois aquilo era tão incomum para ela que logo uma torrente de idéias caiu sobre sua cabeça. Será que seria expulsa ou levaria uma bronca? Ela não se lembrava de ter feito nada de errado... Será que ele descobrira que ela havia colado na ultima prova de poções?Aquilo era ridículo, não era caso para o diretor tratar.

Julie estava confusa, mas acima de tudo morrendo de medo. Mal percebeu quando a professora parou abruptamente para dizer a senha e fazer com que uma gárgula de pedra se movesse. A grifinória nunca imaginou ser aquela a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore, o que era deprimente, levando em conta que ela estudava em Hogwarts há seis anos . Até que o tempo passou rápido, refletiu ela quando esse pensamento veio em sua cabeça.

- _Fênix Fawkes!-_ ordenou a diretora de Grifinória.

Obedientemente a gárgula girou, deixando que todas as escadas em espirais ficassem à vista, de modo convidativo para que Julie subisse. Minerva se despediu de sua aluna com o olhar, e não subiu.

Julie deixou de início que as escadas de pedra lhe guiassem, mas assim que o movimento parou não soube o que fazer. Essa deslocação durou pouco, pois logo estava à sua frente uma porta de carvalho em que a maçaneta tinha a forma de uma fênix. Lembrando-se da senha ordenada por Minerva a estudante não deixou de reparar o quanto aquela ave era apreciada pelo diretor. Suas suas mãos trêmulas logo lhe lembraram o que devia fazer e porque estava ali. Na verdade não. Ela não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo ali.

- Entre Julie, vamos...- sorriu Alvos assim que ouviu a porta ranger timidamente. Mais tímida, no entanto, estava a garota de cachinhos, que agora tinha suas bochechas duplamente rosadas. Olhando para o chão, ela seguiu em frente e permaneceu em pé.

- Sente-se.- pediu o bruxo por detrás da barba grisalha e comprida. De imediato ela não obedeceu. Talvez por estar tímida, talvez pela surpresa do momento, talvez por ser a primeira vez que estava ali, talvez pela incrível aparência daquela sala circular, ou ainda talvez fosse tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos da garota desviaram dos seus sapatos para passearem curiosos pelo escritório de Dumbledore. Quadros por toda a parte que mal deixavam à vista o forro vermelho veludo, objetos mágicos que nem mesmo os bruxos sabiam sua utilidade (tomando como exemplo ela, que não fazia a mínima idéia do que se tratavam tais objetos), uma penseira prateada e gelatinosa, um grande e majestoso telescópio (ou pelo menos foi esse o nome que Julie o batizou) apontando para o céu (que estava visível através de uma janela) e logo Fawkes, que no momento estava interessada em arrumar suas penas douradas e vermelhas.

- Ou se preferir...- comentou Alvos divertido, notando que os joelhos da jovem não dobravam para que ela aceitasse a cadeira. No entanto, saindo de seus devaneios com esse comentário, ela se sentou.

Dumbledore sorriu calmamente, deixando que seus olhos azuis fizessem a costumeira vistoria visual de seu visitante. Ele notou que ela estava impaciente, curiosa e com medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Este era um dom que o bruxo mais se gabava: o dom de enxergar através das pessoas.

- Pro...prof...professor...- começou ela falando fraquinho. Dumbledore não ouviu isso apesar do silêncio da sala e logo a interrompeu:

- Você notou que está chovendo?

- Quê?

- É sim, ouça.- e ele fez silêncio novamente. Confusa, Julie também se calou, à ponto de ouvir bem a tempo o som de um trovão reboar no céu escuro da noite do lado de fora. Fawkes se incomodou um pouco com o som, pois levantou o pescoço e arrepiou as penas, assustada. Dumbledore acariciou suas penas com a ponta dos dedos para que ela se acalmasse e continuou- O que a chuva trás para você?

- A-a chuva?- não era possível. Não era possível que ele a chamara ali para filosofar sobre a chuva e fazer perguntas vazias como aquelas. A garota estava incrédula, mas mesmo assim respondeu- Bem, eu não sei...Não gosto muito da chuva.

- Ah é?- fez ele parecendo muito curioso- E porquê?

- Ah... a chuva me assusta ás vezes. Os trovões e raios parecem querer rasgar o céu, fazendo tudo tremer. Também as gotas caindo...me lembra tristeza. Um tempo feio não parece trazer esperanças ou felicidade, apenas acaba com nosso ânimo. É cinza e frio.- quando ela terminou deu um suspiro, se perguntando se era aquilo que ele queria."Vou perguntar pra Lily o que Dumbledore conversa com ela quando estão aqui..." pensou Julie, já que a amiga ruiva já tinha estado no escritório do diretor diversas vezes.

- Mas não é gostoso quando a chuva passa?- perguntou Dumbledore enigmático. A garota odiava falar em metáforas: ela não entendia nenhuma delas.

- É.- respondeu rapidamente- É, normalmente vem um arco-íris...

- E o que você acha do arco-íris?- ele novamente queria a opinião da adolescente. Parecia um psiquiatra fazendo uma primeira consulta com uma criança de menos de oito anos.

- Bonito.- ela respondeu ainda sem entender.- Mas ele é mais bonito ainda porque vem depois da chuva...

- Isso é porque ele faz com que a tristeza inicial seja encoberta por felicidade e esperança .- completou Dumbledore- Os raios de sol acabam por formar, como num prisma, o arco-íris. Ele é belo, mas só vem depois de um tempo feio.

- É. - ela concordou sem descobrir a moral da história. Percebendo o pouco que tinha conseguido com seus rodeios, o diretor de Hogwarts decidiu ser mais claro:

- Senhorita Cabbot, eu quero que agora você se preocupe em esperar seu arco-íris. Passe pela torrente de tristezas e dificuldades, mas a vida vai voltar a brilhar no final de tudo, e quero que a senhorita não se esqueça disso.- agora um brilho refletiu os óculos de meia lua. Ele não tirava os olhos da aluna confusa à sua frente.

- Algo ruim aconteceu, professor?- finalmente ela captou a mensagem. Afinal, Dumbledore estivera preparando o campo, agora ela teria que estar preparada.

A chuva castigava os terrenos da escola. Novamente um raio faiscante rasgou o céu negro e nebuloso do lado de fora, iluminando metade do escritório através da janela e formando breves sombras nos demais objetos. Fora isso, o silêncio reinava.

Reinou por apenas um minuto, e logo foi descoroado assim que o diretor tomou coragem para responder:

- Seja forte, acima de tudo. Seja corajosa.-ele olhou de relance para o brasão estampado no uniforme negro da aluna. Ela percebeu isso. Seu coração estava disparado, a garganta seca. Ela estava doida para arrumar alguma coisa (sua mochila, as gavetas à sua frente, qualquer coisa!) apenas para se ver livre daquela pressão e daquele angustiante sofrimento. Nenhum ser humano está preparado para o suspense da vida real.

- Por deus professor...- ela falou com suas últimas forças- O que aconteceu?

- Seus pais morreram, Julie. Foram assassinados.- ele por fim declarou, com um pesar tão doloroso que quase desfaleceu. Uma sombra pairava em seus olhos, seu semblante estava sério, e até mesmo Fawkes se impressionou com a expressão sóbria e ao mesmo tempo tão melancólica de Alvos Dumbledore.

Julie agarrou com força as bordas da cadeira para que não desmaiasse. Era como se ela tivesse levado um choque muito potente, pois sua cor sumira e seus olhos se esbugalharam. Era inacreditável. Ela tinha sido pega de surpresa e tão rapidamente, tão de repente, que nada naqueles seus dezesseis anos de vida haviam lhe preparado para aquele momento. Seu coração pareceu parar de bater.

- Venha até aqui, Julie...- Dumbledore murmurou muito preocupado- Você está tremendo...

E era verdade. Os lábios dela tremiam em sintonia com o corpo, mas ainda nenhuma lágrima fora derramada. Por fim, como um zumbi que despertou de repente, a voz fraca da garota soprou no ar quase como num sussurro:

- Você está mentindo...

Dumbledore levou as mãos ás têmporas e as massageou. Depois, lentamente, se levantou. Conjurou com a varinha um copo com água, que ele entregou para ela depois de dar a volta pela escrivaninha, sempre num passo muito lento. Na verdade não entregou a água: pousou á sua frente, pois ela não apresentava indícios de querer segurar algo mais a não ser as bordas da cadeira.

- Eu sinto dizer que é verdade, Julie.- ele respondeu pesaroso, tocando o ombro da garota de leve- Vai ser difícil pra você, mas saiba que sempre terá aqui todo o apoio que precisar.

- É mentira.- ela teimou ainda na mesma posição de choque e incredulidade.

- Seus parentes já foram informados...eles moram na França, não é?- Dumbledore falou em tom brando- Pois bem, eles virão lhe buscar se quiser. Estão todos ao seu dispor, assim como Hogwarts também está.

- Eu não acredito.- Julie finalmente virou o rosto para fitar o diretor atrás dela. Ele se ajoelhou, tentando ficar na altura da garota sentada. Seus olhos azuis eram tristes, mas tentavam com toda a sinceridade transmitir conforto e segurança, tudo o que ela, por sua vez, não sentia. Estava desolada, mas ainda sem derramar um pingo de lágrima- Meus pais estavam bem até ontem...é impossível...eu não acredito em você!

- Não é impossível, mas é real.

- É injusto!- berrou Julie por fim, se levantando, o que fez a cadeira ser arrastada bruscamente para trás. Alvos se ergueu, ainda mantendo serenidade e compreensão- É INJUSTO!

- A vida é assim, querida. Não há justiça ou injustiça.- ele tentou abraçar a garota, que parecia estar voltando ao mundo real naquele momento. Antes ela estivera fora de si e completamente mergulhada em transe provocado pelo choque- Você não pode escolher o destino de ninguém, nem julgar o que é certo ou não é. Tem apenas que aceitar o que a vida lhe reserva, e fazer isso Julie, só o aceitar já é um grande passo dado. Já é um grande desafio anulado.

Lágrimas grossas finalmente começaram a se acumular nos olhos mel da estudante. Ela empurrou o bruxo sábio à sua frente,desatou a correr pelo escritório e só em fim parou durante segundos para levar as mãos à maçaneta do escritório. Alvos não a impediu. Ela viu seu caminho livre e correu para fora, desembestando pelos corredores.

Dumbledore pensou se iria atrás da aluna, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que ela ficaria bem. Ele sabia que outros poderiam consolar a garota, e que talvez tivessem palavras ainda mais reconfortantes. Ou talvez apenas gestos.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Tiago!- exclamou Sirius novamente fazendo sua voz ecoar no corredor de pedra.

Era engraçado o modo como os dois haviam se encontrado: Tiago acompanhava Penny para seu salão comunal quando, de repente, a armadura medieval que guardava a entrada do salão se movimentou. E quem estava lá na entrada sorrindo abobalhado? Sirius Black é claro, deixando o salão corvinal no mesmo momento. Ele bem sabia que havia quebrado um milhão de regras da escola indo nesse encontro com uma corvinal, e bem sabia que o monitor da casa azul e negra poderia ter lhe encontrado, mas ele afinal de contas era Sirius Black, e isso era auto explicativo. Penny fingiu não ver isso, enquanto Tiago acompanhou o amigo de volta para sua verdadeira casa.

Caminhavam ombro a ombro, discutindo um de seus assuntos preferidos...

- O Appleby Arrows não vencem uma partida há mais de dois anos!

- Eu boto fé ainda, Almofadinhas!- respondeu o maroto de óculos- E o seu Puddlemere United já está mais que ultrapassado!É velho demais, não tá na hora de mudar de time não?

-Eu sou fiel, Pontas!- e nesse momento Sirius bateu no próprio peito tentando demonstrar bravura-"Rebatam esses balaços, rapazes, e joguem essa goles para cá"- ele cantou um trecho do hino do time, fazendo Tiago levar o dedo aos ouvidos:

- Não sei o que é pior: o seu mal gosto pra times ou você cantando!

- Isso tudo é inveja.- sorriu o outro.

- Quê?

- É sim, só porque os Puddle venceram o Winbourne Wasps e deixaram seu time na pior...que aliás perdeu para o Chuddley Cannons!Hua-hua-hua!

- Ah Sirius, seu...

Mas nesse momento a discussão dos rapazes foi bruscamente interrompida, pois algo realmente rápido veio correndo do outro extremo do corredor, trombando sem querer entre os dois. Eles sentiram o impacto e massagearam os ombros, mas a garota que corria com a cabeça baixa e engolindo soluços pareceu não sentir nada, pois não parou sequer para olhar para trás. Seus cachos vinham tamborilando às suas costas, e os sapatos de boneca exigidos pelo uniforme saíram ecoando até ela virar o corredor e sumir de vista.

- Hei, aquela esbaforida ali não era a bonequinha?- perguntou Tiago se virando assustado para ver a opinião do outro.

- Era sim...o que será que o Remo fez?- rebateu Sirius.

-Hum...vamos para o salão comunal depressa, porque além de estar passando da hora nós ainda devemos um puxão de orelha no Remo!Nunca pensei...tsc-tsc...

Lílian e Daynna estranharam a ausência da amiga, pois pelo que elas conheciam de sua agenda aquele era o momento de aulas particulares. No entanto, apenas o monitor grifinório se encontrava no momento, sozinho, com uma cadeira vazia que devia pertencer a sua aluna. As duas deram de ombros e se alojaram no canto do salão, escolhendo um sofá grande para conversarem baixinho.

-Ai, ai, ai...o que deu em vocês?-Lupin sentia sua orelha doer cada vez mais à medida que avermelhava. Tiago e Sirius realmente cumpriam com suas promessas.

- O que deu na gente?- repetiu Sirius intensificando o puxão. Ooutro fechou os olhos- o que deu em você é a pergunta certa!

- Sirius, do que você está falando?- perguntou Lupin tentando se livrar do amigo, que já o puxava de tal modo que parecia querer arrancar sua orelha fora. Sirius soltou e imediatamente Remo começou a se massagear.

- Aluado, nós vimos a bonequinha passar no corredor toda chorosa, desesperada e muito abalada.- explicou Tiago se sentando. Sirius apenas se recostou na poltrona onde estava Tiago, cruzando os braços e olhando para o amigo.

-A Julie?- perguntou Remo espantado, enquanto ainda massageava sua orelha- Mas ela foi falar com Dumbledore, a professora Minerva veio pessoalmente aqui, depois não voltou mais.

- Então o diretor deve ter falado algo ruim, por isso ela saiu correndo.- agora quem falou foi Sirius, juntando as peças com muita simplicidade- Ah, foi mal Aluado...

- Tudo bem.- ele respondeu rapidamente enquanto se erguia. Os outros dois acompanharam com os olhos cada movimento do amigo, que recolocava sua capa negra de Hogwarts, afastava a cadeira, empurrava alguns livros geitosamente na mesa, e começava a caminhar para o quadro da mulher gorda.

- Aonde você vai?- perguntou Tiago lendo os pensamentos de Sirius, que já tinha aberto a boca para fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Não é óbvio?Eu vou atrás dela.

-E você sabe onde ela está?- Sirius indagou. Remo respondeu apenas com um olhar desapontado- Foi o que eu pensei...

Tiago na mesma hora enfiou a mão no bolso interno de suas vestes, trazendo à tona o mapa do maroto. Depois de recitar a senha (eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom) tocou o pergaminho com a ponta da varinha. Os outros dois fitaram todo o processo de abertura do mapa até que todos os pontinhos nomeados surgissem. Tiago se demorou com os olhos por mais alguns segundos até que finalmente falou:

- Ela está lá fora, no meio da chuva. É mole?

- Vai mesmo fazer isso?- perguntou Sirius já imaginando a resposta.

- E o que você não faz por uma garota?- retrucou o outro com uma piscadela. Depois, sem mais demoras, Remo caminhou para fora do salão, sem se preocupar com o horário limite para se recolher. Ele tinha pelo menos a vantagem de ser monitor, e com esse pensamento seguiu em frente.

Às suas costas Tiago e Sirius sorriam, desejando boa sorte.

Julie era apenas a silhueta de uma garota sentada em meio à escuridão dos jardins, abraçando seus joelhos como se fossem sua única salvação em meio ao dilúvio. A chuva já castigava o terreno da escola há algum tempo, agitando o gramado, escorrendo nas balizas do campo de quadribol, reboando e rasgando o céu, sem falar no aumento considerável do volume do lago. A água transbordava, e o leito estava agora muito mais espesso. O sopro do vento era como um uivo triste e sofredor, que trazia junto com ele um sentimento medonho e um calafrio penetrante. Toda essa atmosfera rodeava a garota, que se debulhava em lágrimas enquanto enfrentava a chuva. Seus cabelos ricocheteavam de um lado para o outro, maltratados pelo vento arrasador daquela noite tempestuosa.

Remo levou um banho ao deixar para trás o aconchego do hall e escadarias do castelo. Ele puxou sua capa bruxa para mais perto do corpo e desviou uma franja teimosa e molhada dos olhos, tentando enxergar. Avistou, graças a um rápido clarão providenciado por um raio, os contornos da garota encolhida perto do lado. Ainda estava muito distante para quem teria que enfrentar toda uma tempestade a pé, mas Lupin seguiu em frente. Seus sapatos acabaram cada vez mais enlameados. O gramado tornava-se pântano.

Julie se engasgou em meio aos soluços desesperados quando ouviu o vento soprar entre os grossos troncos do salgueiro lutador, que não estava muito distante. Ela olhou para a árvore com receio, abraçando-se ainda mais, como se espera-se um ataque. Parecia perdida e desolada. Ilhada naquele minúsculo espaço que ocupava sentada no gramado.

_Seus pais estão mortos_- uma vozinha má sussurrou na sua cabeça, tentando relembrar o sofrimento. O choro recomeçou, doloroso.

- Tudo bem com você?

A voz terna e tão calma de Remo foi abafada pela tempestade e seus ruídos horrorosos, mas mesmo assim era audível. Julie preferiu não responder, já que não estava em condições de falar com ninguém. Não com tamanha dor dilacerando seu peito, em parceria com o choro que impedia sua garganta de qualquer ação, salvo os soluços.

- Pronto, calma...- Remo, sem esperar por uma resposta ou reação, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, bem perto. Seu semblante era confortante, e Julie não se segurou por mais tempo. Ela voou para o aconchego dos braços dele, apertando o rosto no peito do amigo e enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços. Chorava, soluçava e tremia, cheia de tristeza, mas também frio. Um frio intenso, como se aquele vento e chuva penetrassem pelas suas costelas e enrijecessem sua alma.

Ele a apertou com força, tentando mostrar que ela não estava sozinha e que tudo ficaria bem (apesar de não saber os motivos para tamanha desolação). Mais um raio cortou o céu nublado, iluminando agora o contorno dos dois, como se fossem um só, unidos num abraço quente. Um ronco dos céus seguiu a descarga elétrica, pois mais um trovão reboava na noite. O vento bagunçava os caminhos das gotas, que agora ensopavam também Remo. O frio era também inegável, e por mais que ele estivesse apreciando aquele abraço com Julie sua outra parte também ansiava por voltar para a escola e se ver quente perto de uma lareira.

- Julie, venha comigo. Vamos voltar, aqui você pode ficar resfriada...está tremendo e completamente encharcada. Venha...- ele se levantou, trazendo a garota consigo, já que o abraço ainda não tinha encontrado seu fim. Ela tentou, em meio ao choro, resistir:

-Não...me deixe, pode voltar!Eu não preciso de mais ninguém, porque as pessoas de que eu precisava se foram!Não há mais consolo...Não se pode lutar contra a dor que a morte trás...

Ele compreendeu. Ela tinha sofrido uma perda, e isso era pior do que ele pensava. Mas mesmo assim tentou:

-Você tem razão, Julie : não se pode fazer nada com esse tipo de dor. Mas receber um apoio é algo bom quando se está perdido, e eu estou me oferecendo para te ajudar.

- Sou forte...posso...posso passar por isso sozinha.

- Ser consolado não significa fraqueza...- ele corrigiu levantando o rosto vermelho da garota pelo queixo. Os olhos dela estavam inchados, mas as lágrimas ainda brotavam incessantemente- É uma prova de que você tem pessoas que se preocupam com você, e que nunca estará sozinha.

- Eu perdi meus pais, Remo...- ela finalmente explicou- eles foram assassinados!Por quê?Só porque são trouxas?Ah...eles nunca fizeram nada a ninguém...- ela novamente apertou o rosto contra ele. Estava fraca, mas ainda arranjava forças para ficar de pé e se agarrar ao monitor.

Ele no momento não arranjou nada para dizer, então apenas retribuiu ao abraço. Depois, levemente, empurrou a garota para longe, livrando-se dos braços dela. Julie não compreendeu. Ficou estancada ali, olhando para ele enquanto chorava como uma criança desolada e confusa. Ele, no entanto, apenas queria adquirir espaço para que pudesse se mover: desabotoou os únicos botões que prendiam sua capa negra do uniforme, e logo se viu exposto sem a peça grossa de roupa. Tremeu compulsivamente. O colete cinza e a gravata grifinória logo começaram a se encharcar, e a pele mal protegida parecia ser perfurada pelo vento cortante, mas mesmo assim ele não recolocou a capa negra.

Ao em vez disso Remo ergueu o robe no ar sobre as cabeças de ambos, mantendo-a estirada para ele e ela como se fosse uma lona que lhes protegeria da chuva.

- Você fez um guarda-chuva pra mim?- ela tentou perguntar amavelmente, mas o desespero de seu choro não permitiu.

-Bem, a idéia é essa.- ele sorriu, ainda mantendo a capa firmemente sobre a cabeça de Julie. A garota se colou junto ao corpo de Remo, tentando ficar o mais protegida possível. Ele gostou do toque, mas aquele não era o momento para qualquer impulso ou comentário.

Assim, seguiram caminhando pesadamente pelo gramado, atravessando a chuva com persistência, e agora, com um guarda-chuva improvisado.

Assim que se viram no hall do castelo o par de estudantes se separou. Remo torceu a capa tentando amenizar a quantidade de água impregnada, deixando assim que uma poça se acumulasse no chão do castelo. Julie não tinha mais forças para chorar, mas pela expressão de seu rosto era muito óbvio quanto ela sentia o impacto da morte dos pais. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, os cachos haviam sido desfigurados e os olhos estavam inchados, sumindo com o mel acajuado tão característico. Sua roupa já estava grudada ao corpo, e os sapatos estavam imundos.

-Remo, eu...- ela gaguejou fracamente. Queria agradecer pela ajuda, mas não tinha forças.

-Não precisa dizer nada. Eu vou te levar pro salão comunal, tudo vai ficar bem.- ele sorriu como resposta, após terminar com o processo de secagem rápida de sua capa bruxa. Abraçando Julie pelo ombro o monitor se dirigiu até o quadro da mulher gorda, deixando um rastro de água por onde passavam.

Ele falou a senha, em respeito ao silêncio que Julie tinha adotado. Assim que entraram, porém, uma turma barulhenta e grande de amigos se amontoou para recepcioná-los, todos com semblantes de preocupação, mas que logo se transformou em alívio:

- Ju, onde você estava?-Berta perguntou abraçando a amiga. Recebeu, no entanto, um empurrão de Daynna que tomou seu lugar:

-O que aconteceu?Porque você sumiu?Porque está molhada?Você estava chorando?

Logo Lily puxou Daynna pelo ombro para que soltasse Julie, que havia sido encurralada como um coelho ferido e indefeso:

- Você está bem agora?- ela abraçou a amiga sem se importar com seu estado deplorável, que acabou por manchar seu próprio uniforme, antes sequinho- Venha, venha tomar um banho quente...

Alice e Frank também queriam falar com a amiga, mas respeitaram sua tristeza e engoliram a curiosidade, abrindo espaço para que Lily e ela passassem. Porém havia mais alunos grifinórios ao redor da aluna ensopada:

- Estava com Remo, né?- era Pedro, com sua cara gorducha sempre tão alienada. Nem mesmo Tiago e Sirius queriam fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, nem nenhuma outra, não agora. Foi por isso que o maroto loiro recebeu uma dupla cotovelada, uma de um Pontas nervoso e a outra de um Almofadinhas sério.

Mundungo e todo o time de quadribol de Grifinória também observavam o rosto choroso e as vestes castigadas pela chuva, todas completando a imagem da garota que saiu desamparada da sala do sempre tão animador Alvos Dumbledore.

-Melhoras, Julie!

-Qualquer coisa pode contar com a gente!

E os comentários encorajadores foram ficando cada vez mais distantes á medida em que Julie e suas amigas se afastavam para o dormitório feminino, escada á cima.

-Aluado, o que aconteceu afinal?- perguntou Sirius seriamente preocupado. Como esta era uma expressão que raramente dominava seu rosto qualquer garota teria achado o maroto incrivelmente bonito naquele momento.

- Os pais dela foram mortos.- respondeu Remo cheio de pesar, mas também sem fazer rodeios, falando mais para o grupo inteiro do que particularmente para Sirius.

-Os pais dela eram trouxas, né?- Tiago perguntou em busca de confirmação. Alice, a única garota restante do círculo intimo de amizade de Julie, assentiu.

-O que isso tem a ver, Pontas?-murmurou Sirius pelo canto da boca, no modo mais discreto que conseguiu.

-Tem tudo a ver, Almofadinhas...


	11. Sinto tanta saudades

**Capitulo 11: Sinto tanta saudades**

- Lista de coisas que precisamos fazer...Primeiro: Dar o troco no professor Slughorn, segundo: cumprir detenções da quimera, terceiro: pedir desculpas pro Hagrid por termos dedurado ele em relação à quimera, quarto: ganhar o jogo de hoje, quinto: pesquisar mais sobre marca negra e afins, sexto: inventar algo bem malvado para fazer com o Seboso, sétimo: arranjar uma coruja maior, porque o Oliver parece uma codorna, oitavo: preparar travessuras para o Halloween, nono: implorar para o professor de DCAT reconsiderar nosso zero, décimo: arranjar uma maneira de fazer a bonequinha ficar feliz.- Sirius suspirou para retomar seu fôlego- e depois dizem que nós somos vagais!Afe!

Tiago ouviu à contagem atentamente para quem estava morto de fome e se via sentado numa mesa de café da manhã. Seu estômago parecia meio embrulhado, como se uma cobra imensa estivesse se contorcendo impaciente dentro dele em busca de uma posição confortável para ficar. Era uma sensação bastante desconfortável.

Mas compreensível...

Na noite passada Julie havia perdido os pais trouxas, o que levantou muitas suspeitas para ele em relação às vítimas preferidas desses novos terroristas bruxos. Isso proporcionara uma noite muito mal dormida, é claro. Logo de manhã, há exatamente um minuto atrás, Tiago vira Lily Evans conversando com um Lufa-lufa bonitão, sorrindo e corando. Aquilo não tinha sido nada, nada legal. E para finalizar naquele mesmo dia começaria o tão esperado campeonato de quadribol, e se suas táticas fossem tão ruins como diziam seus jogadores, aquela seria a hora da verdade. "É muita pressão pra uma pessoa só", pensava Tiago enjoado.

-Tiago, você está com uma cara...-comentou Sirius olhando fixamente para o outro- Parece o Remo em período de lua cheia.

-Hum...

-Deixa eu adivinhar: você está perturbado com o caso da Julie, está com ciúmes da Evans e do Digori, e ainda por cima com medo de perdermos o jogo de hoje.Não é isso?

Sirius sorria vitorioso, porque sabia que na questão de leitura de mente ele era imbatível. Tiago parecia saber o mesmo:

-Parabéns, senhor vidente.

- Obrigado, senhor "sou um velho estressado e cheio de problemas".

Naquele momento Remo se aproximou dos amigos, mas sem sentar-se à mesa já que não sentia fome. Pedro, muito pelo contrário, tomara seu café da manhã a muito tempo, e agora repetia a dose sentado ao lado de Tiago.

-Que cara, Remo!-Sirius, extremamente animado, foi quem fez o comentário -Você e o Tiago parecem duas velhas problemáticas, cruzes!

- Alice acabou de me avisar que a Julie foi viajar...ela foi... vocês sabem.- respondeu Remo com a voz baixa- Você acha que eu devia dar pulos de alegria por isso?

- Eu sei.- Sirius respondeu mais sério- Mas não sei ao mesmo tempo. Você devia ter ido com ela, não é?

- Acho que nessas horas a família é mais importante, Sirius. Estou só morrendo de pena...e de saudades.

-Faudades? A garrota nem faiu dirreito, quanto egofentrismo!

-Pedro, engole antes de falar...

Conforme terminavam o café da manhã toda a multidão de estudantes foi se dirigindo lentamente para o campo de quadribol. O jogo seria Grifinória versus Lufa-lufa, abrindo assim o campeonato. Euforia e muita animação acompanharam todos do castelo até os jardins. Bandeiras amarelas e vermelhas se confundiam entre a multidão, assim como estandartes com desenhos de leões ou texugos. Os sonserinos, como sempre, torciam contra Grifinória, e os corvinais a favor. Seria mais um típico jogo de quadribol.

Passando pelas portas de carvalho da entrada estavam Lílian, Daynna, Berta, Alice e Amélia Bones. O grupo parecia triste e preocupado, apesar de toda a euforia a sua volta. O motivo é claro, era o luto e respeito por Julie e seus pais.

- Tadinha...só espero que ela volte antes do Halloween, bem e conformada.- suspirou a única lufa-lufa do grupo.

- Ela nem dormiu ontem, e logo hoje de manhã já pediu autorização para ir. Não acho que vai se recuperar tão fácil, virar órfã do dia pro outro deve ser uma dor tão...irreparável.-Daynna tinha até lágrima nos olhos quando pensava na amiga- Porque é que as coisas são tão injustas?Os Cabbot nunca fizeram nada a ninguém!

-Pelo menos são poucos os que sabem e não virou fofoca ainda...- comentou Berta.

-Ah gente, e o pior é que não podemos fazer nada!- disse Lílian enquanto recebia os primeiros raios de sol de outono em seus cabelos. Ela não queria se privar da sua felicidade, mas cada vez que ria ou conversava sentia uma pontada de arrependimento. Enquanto ela estava lá, fazendo pouco caso, outra estava em prantos e completamente desolada. A ruiva quase se esbofeteou por ter pensado em Digori numa hora daquelas- E hoje deveria ser um dia feliz, para todos nós.

-Mas vai ser Lily.- corrigiu Alice- Não podemos nos torturar. Aconteceu, e é só. Quando a Julie voltar nós estaremos prontas para acolher ela.

-É, acho que sim...

-Hum...- fez Amélia aproveitando a deixa- Eu vi você e o menino mais cobiçado da minha casa, Amus Digori, conversando no café da manhã... vai nos contar alguma coisa ou vamos ter que descobrir?

-Ah, estamos começando a nos conhecer...- Lily corou levemente- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, né?

As amigas já tinham agora atravessado uma boa parte do gramado, e logo o som excitante dos torcedores que se acomodavam nas arquibancadas ficava mais intenso. Folhas secas de cor alaranjada caiam suavemente de cada ramo, traçando juntas um tapete no gramado. O sol que batia nas árvores deixava-as com a falsa impressão de estarem em brasas, mas a beleza do outono mal estava sendo apreciada pelos alunos. Não. O ar estava turbulento em conversas e muita animação pré-partida de quadribol.

No vestiário, Tiago zanzava de um lado para o outro. Estava nervoso, como sempre, e o resto do time bem sabia disso. Seguiam o impaciente capitão com o olhar, mas em silêncio, esperando alguma resposta em palavras. Frank Longbotton, Sirius Black, Katherin Manchester, Ania Patil, Helen Brown e Michael Finnigan constituíam todo o time (e apoio) com que Tiago contava no momento.

- Tiago, pare com isso, estou começando a ficar tonto!- pediu Frank por fim- Acalme-se, você nos treinou bem. Estamos preparados, e afinal de contas: são só lufa-lufas! Você se preocupa demais.

- Ok...Você tem razão...- murmurou o apanhador, mas ainda sem tomar controle de suas pernas. Ele continuava zanzando e resmungando para si mesmo. Sirius decidiu agir:

-Tiago, nós vamos vencer. Você está sofrendo por nada.

-Eu sei Sirius...

-Sabe, é?Não parece...

-Mas que droga, eu tenho o direito de ficar impaciente!- por fim o capitão parou, agora com um tom de urgência na voz, encarando seus companheiros- Vocês não foram bem treinados não!Eu sou um péssimo capitão...eu me estressei em todos os treinos, vocês deviam me linchar!

-E nós vamos se você não parar com isso!- falou Patil terminando de fazer suas unhas jeitosamente. Helen, sua melhor amiga, guardou a lixa de unha cuidadosamente quando Patil lhe devolveu- Nós vamos ganhar essa partida. Você bem sabe que leões devoram texugos, Potter!

- E muita autoconfiança também faz mal, Ania...- falou Finnigan antes de acompanhar os outros para fora do vestiário.

_"Grifinória está novamente com a posse da goles. Michael Finnigan lança para Helen Brown... Oh, um balaço lançado por Lufa-lufa quase acerta Helen! Sorte que Sirius Black estava por perto para fazer a defesa!Grifinória continua com o ataque..."_

Tiago assistia ao desempenho de seu time com o peito estufado de orgulho. Pelo menos uma coisa boa estava acontecendo naquele dia...será que Lílian Evans estava vendo isso?

_"E um deslize de McMillan no gol:__**PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!".**_

A área da arquibancada que se encontrava forrada de vermelho e dourado tremeu. Os alunos fizeram tamanha algazarra que a voz do locutor corvinal, David, morreu como um sopro no ar. Minerva bateu palmas fervorosamente, pois afinal de contas era o quinto ponto de Grifinória contra um de Lufa-lufa. O jogo já tinha vinte minutos de duração e todo o time vermelho e dourado parecia pedir mais...

Furiosos, os Lufa-lufa arrancaram com um ataque potente. Amus Diggori, apanhador, alçou voou o mais alto que pôde, rastreando o pomo como um radar. Mas mesmo com essa revolta vinda dos Lufa- lufas, o time de Grifinória continuou com sua tática e o jogo começou a ferver. Tiago seguiu Amus a torto e a direito, atrapalhando seu campo de visão teimosamente.

- Bem Potter, acho que vou ter que usar artilharia pesada. -sorriu Digori quase como se falasse com um amigo, porém sem deixar de manter um quê irônico.

- Estou pronto.- sorriu Tiago em resposta. Diggori, na mesma hora, disparou como um foguete tentando se livrar do grifinório, mas este o seguiu como um imã.

Enquanto este duelo silencioso acontecia entre os apanhadores, Sirius e Frank Longbottom atiravam balaços a torto e a direito, tentando impedir, de todas as maneiras possíveis, o ataque impiedoso do time de amarelo. Eles estavam perigosamente perto do gol, até que...

_"E a goleira grifinória, Katherin Manchester, faz uma excelente defesa! É isso aí garota! E agora será que você aceita sair comigo de uma vez?"_

-David!- ralhou Binns, diretor de Corvinal (grande proeza para um fantasma), ao que o aluno respondeu com um muxoxo.

Lílian estava obviamente torcendo para sua casa, mas nem por um segundo desgrudou os olhos de Amus. Ele era muito atraente, sem dúvida, mas o que mais encantava a garota eram sua sensibilidade e extrema cortesia para com ela. Era muito cavalheiro, e parecia ser um bom amigo...

Era lindo o modo como ele se equilibrava naquela vassoura, como o vento brincava com seus cabelos e como sorria brilhantemente...

Foi nesse momento, porém, de devaneios a cerca de Diggori, que uma explosão de urros por parte de seus amigos grifinórios e os adversários Lufos fizeram ela voltar ao jogo:

_"Parece que os apanhadores avistaram os pomos! Ambos mergulharam em disparada, está uma disputa acirrada! Mas...oh, balaço!"_

Sirius mirou o melhor que pôde na cabeça de Diggori, mas o apanhador de Lufa-lufa abaixou a cabeça por um triz, arrancando suspiros de alívio de toda a sua torcida. Frank Longbottom tentou novamente, mas seu balaço foi desviado por uma batedora de Lufa-lufa, que mirou para o outro extremo do campo...para a goleira Manchester.

_"Mas o que é isso? Manchester foi atingida! Parece que Grifinória está com meia goleira depois dessa... ui! Doeu em mim!"._

Katherin massageou o braço tentando amenizar a dor, mas era quase insuportável. Aproveitando esse deslize, os atacantes de amarelo tomaram posse da goles, sem nenhuma intervenção, pois todo o resto prestava atenção em seus apanhadores...

-Helen!- se esganiçou Anie quando se deu conta da burrada—Deixe o Tiago e vamos recuperar aquela goles! Michael!

Mas era tarde demais. Um, dois, três toques...logo um arremesso e era ponto de Lufa-lufa.

_"E nossos texugos parecem estar querendo revirar o jogo!"_- urros de aprovação por parte da arquibancada onde se encontrava tal torcida. Amélia Bones mandou beijos para seu irmão, que fizera o ponto. Lily e as outras amigas da Lufa-lufa fizeram caretas desaprovando. Pedro e Remo se entreolharam desapontados, enquanto Mundungo e Alice uivaram negativamente.

E para piorar estava óbvio que Tiago e Amus haviam perdido o pomo de vista.

Retomando com coragem Michael avançou para arrancar a goles do garoto Bones, mas Aboot, capitão do time e também atacante, recolheu a bola de seu companheiro antes que o grifinório conseguisse roubá-la. Katherin observou o avanço dos Lufos cheia de exaustão, torcendo para que seu braço ressuscitasse de sua morte prematura. O balaço parecia ter destroçado seus ossos.

_"Os atacantes de Lufa-lufa avançam rápido...Katherin está imobilizada e é PONTO DE LUFA-LUFA!" _agora, mas baixinho, David comentou_ " Está começando a me desapontar, gatinha..."_

-David Boot!- ralhou dessa vez McGonagall-Narre o jogo apenas, e deixe a goleira em paz!

-Tá bom, tá bom...

Tiago estava furioso consigo mesmo. Ou seus membros deixaram de responder às ordens de seu cérebro, ou aquele maldito pomo se tornara invisível. Nunca em toda a história de Hogwarts um jogo contra Lufa-lufa fora tão longo! Enraivecido, Tiago cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, tentando protegê-los do sol inebriante. Um vento gelado de outono brincou com seus fios de cabelo negros e bagunçados naturalmente. Ao seu lado, Amus zigue-zagueava impaciente, esperando que Tiago fizesse o trabalho árduo de encontrar a bolinha dourada. E o apanhador encontrou.

Brilhando ao lado da torcida de Sonserina, próxima à orelha de um azedo e desinteressado Severo Snape, o pomo de ouro se balançava alegremente. O grifinório foi invadido por tamanha surpresa e felicidade que quase caiu da vassoura e desembestou para alcançá-lo, mas ele notou que Diggori estava á espreita, observando cada um de seus movimentos. Enquanto isso o jogo continuava...

_"Falta em Helen Brown!"_ - anunciou o corvinal ao som do apito nervoso da juíza. Isso significava nenhum movimento até que a falta fosse cobrada...

_"Brown passa para Patil... uf! Mas que balaço, onde estavam os batedores? Bem, a posse é novamente de Lufa-lufa. Abbout com a posse da goles..."_

Agora era a hora. "Me livro de Diggori no meio do caminho", decidiu o capitão de Grifinória. Assim, ele e sua Shooting Star zuniram de repente cortando o ar, velozes, ágeis, trabalhando juntos para tentar ganhar o jogo. E logo atrás dele, como um cãozinho adestrado, vinha Amus Diggori.

-Sirius!- berrou Tiago quando passou pelo batedor, voando desesperado. O amigo se virou para atender ao chamado, mas logo outro vulto passou por ele: um borrão amarelo, indicando o Lufa-lufa que também avistara o pomo. Sirius entendeu de imediato o que devia fazer.

_"Abbout toca para McMillan... ponto para Lufa-lufa!"_

Sirius voou para a direção de um balaço sem rumo. Juntou todas as forças que tinha em seus braços e desferiu uma porrada na bola negra, que foi direto voar para as costas de Amus Diggori, que perseguia Tiago avidamente.

O tiro foi certeiro, e seu alvo sentiu o impacto. Atordoado, dolorido e zonzo o apanhador de Lufa-lufa vacilou um pouco, sentindo que a bola deveria ter feito uma cratera em suas costas. Ele se agarrou firme na vassoura e parou no ar, sendo acudido por uma garota de seu time.

-Ahá!- berrou Sirius estufando o peito- Ninguém é páreo para o papai aqui!Bem na mosca!

_" E parece que Tiago Potter avistou o pomo de ouro, minha gente!"_ finalmente David se deu conta do que se passava, tirando a atenção de todos os espectadores (e jogadores) das balizas e seus atacantes e se voltando para o apanhador grifinório. Alarmados, ambos os batedores de Lufa-lufa providenciaram uma chuva de balaços na direção de Tiago, mas ele foi muito bem defendido por Frank e Sirius.

Amus não conseguia mais nem se mexer de dor...os dedos de Tiago já sentiam a bolinha vitaminada ceder...

_"Ele pegou!Tiago Potter pegou o pomo!"_- ecoou a voz do corvinal _"Fim de jogo!"_

O apito soou estridente, quase em seguida:

- Grifinória venceu!

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que a torcida revestida de negro e amarelo se desse conta. Tiago pousou rasante no gramado, ainda segurando o pomo firmemente. Ah!Aquela sensação de vitória era tudo o que ele precisava!Com certeza ele tinha nascido para o quadribol.

A torcida de Grifinória explodiu em urros e palmas, coros entoados e muita festa. Pedro e Remo pulavam de alegria, abraçados, se esquecendo por alguns momentos de todos os seus problemas e decepções. Até mesmo Lily estava feliz com a vitória de sua casa, mesmo que aquilo significasse agradecer ao Potter. Em poucos minutos o campo foi invadido por duas sensações: euforia e decepção.

Amélia Bones se espremeu tentando alcançar o gramado e o time desapontado que se retirava para o chuveiro. Lílian aproveitou a chance para correr para lá também e cumprimentar um dos jogadores. Suas amigas não conseguiram acompanhar, ficando para trás espremidas entre a multidão.

- Muito bom!- sorriu o capitão de Grifinória quando viu todo o seu time pousado no gramado- Katherin, e seu braço?

-Estou indo para a enfermaria Tiago, obrigada!- ela respondeu amavelmente, já que o gostinho da vitória estava infiltrado em sua boca.

- Valeu pessoal.- continuou o orgulhoso capitão. Ao fundo de sua fala eufórica a torcida ainda vibrava- todos vocês foram incríveis!Vai ter festa hoje no salão comunal!

E assim, satisfeitos, o time se uniu à multidão.

-Hei, Pontas...- cutucou Sirius- Não olhe agora, mas a Evans está se aproximando...

-O que?

Engasgado e embasbacado o apanhador se virou para se certificar do absurdo daquela fase. E era absurdo, mas era verdade. Lílian Evans vinha de encontro a ele, caminhando lindamente, os olhos verdes cintilando. Seu gingado era realmente sedutor, e o sol de outono refletia seus cabelos como a luz do pôr do sol reflete o mar, formando uma visão estonteante. Ela se aproximava como em câmera lenta. Arrepiando os cabelos imediatamente, o apanhador se preparou para recebê-la...mas sua musa passou reto, como se nem o tivesse visto.

- Perdeu, hein?- ele ouviu ela sussurrar amavelmente para Amus, alguns passos distante dele e do batedor grifinório.

- Hum...pelo menos você ganhou o jogo, né?- reconfortou Almofadinhas cheio de pena.

-Ganhei, é?Então porque será que eu me sinto como um perdedor?- se esganiçou o outro.

O sangue ferveu, os punhos cerraram (um apertando o cabo da vassoura, o outro o pomo que se debatia) e os dentes trincaram. Um ciúmes ardente dominou Tiago, enquanto seus olhos contemplavam, doloridos, a cena:

- Lily, você está linda hoje!- elogiou Amus se afastando com a ruiva enquanto alisava seus cabelos.

-Oh, obrigada Amus, mas você já me disse isso hoje de manhã...

Se a grama fosse metal teria se fundido ao redor de Tiago. Ele sentia o corpo tremer embargado por ódio.

- Venha Pontas, vamos comemorar...- Sirius, instintivamente, puxou o capitão para o meio da multidão eufórica que se dirigia de volta ao castelo.

Newcastle, estado ao norte da Inglaterra, localizado próximo ao mar. Um bom lugar para se morar, assim como o é todo o reino unido. Pacífico, belo, misterioso e sempre com baixas temperaturas. Não era um lugar muito turístico, mas talvez fosse por esta razão que os Cabbot haviam escolhido Newcastle como seu lar por quase dezessete anos.

Com raízes francesas, a família se espalhou pela Europa. Christopher decidiu se mudar definitivamente para a Inglaterra ao conhecer uma mulher encantadora, Amélia, que viria a ser sua esposa e mãe de Julie. A inglesa logo aprendeu todos os costumes da família francesa de seu marido, e assim formou-se um laço cultural entre o casal. Os avós paternos de Julie permaneceram na França, assim como primos e tios. Já de sua mãe não sobrara muita coisa a não ser uma jovem tia, Margaret, mulher casada e sem filhos que passara a morar em Edimburgo. No geral, a família estava concentrada na França, onde toda a herança da jovem também se encontrava.

Mas bastara um triste e avassalador evento para que toda a família se visse reunida novamente.

A morte de Christopher e Amélia foi algo inexplicável para todos os trouxas que circundavam o povoado de casas onde eles moravam. Foi algo simplesmente anormal, algo que a ciência trouxa não poderia nem conseguia explicar. Mesmo após a autópsia nada fora descoberto, nada fora registrado, nenhuma causa de morte foi confirmada. Nada.

Não havia testemunhas muito menos provas. Nem mesmo na declaração de óbito, ao fazerem o registro do casal assassinado, os dados estavam completos. Eles gozavam de boa saúde, a não ser o fato de estarem mortos. A família ficou desorientada e abalada, mas não havia mais o que fazer. O mistério seria enterrado e tudo ficaria por isso mesmo.

- Julie, querida...- chamou Margaret docemente enfiando a cabeça no quarto da garota-Não quer descer e comer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada tia.- murmurou era baixinho.

- Nem um suquinho?

-Não.

- Você quer que eu encoste a porta, meu bem?

-Sim...

Assim que o som da maçaneta girando timidamente cessou, e que os passos leves do outro lado reboaram escada abaixo é que Julie desatou novamente a chorar, abraçada com força em seu travesseiro.

Tinha chegado a Newcastle há apenas três dias. Fora recepcionada muito bem pelos avós paternos, a tia e seu marido, os irmãos de seu pai, primos e até mesmo seus vizinhos. Mas ninguém tinha forças para dar um sorriso. Os Cabbot estavam feridos com uma marca profunda que demoraria a cicatrizar. Julie sentia-se vazia. Sentia o coração se espremer pelas costelas, e a cada soluço angustiado mais uma lembrança dos pais invadia sua mente.

No primeiro dia de chegada tudo o que Julie conseguiu fazer foi chorar. Não queria ver os corpos inertes dos pais, e nem sequer queria saber como tal tinha acontecido (até porque ninguém sabia). Apenas ficou mergulhada em prantos dolorosos até adormecer, exausta, na cama do casal, no travesseiro de sua mãe. Ninguém tirou a garota órfã de lá.

No dia anterior ela gastara todo o seu tempo remoendo antigas lembranças em todos os milhares álbuns de fotografia. Deitada na cama de Christopher e Amélia, a única filha dos falecidos trouxas chorava e ria sozinha. Cada foto da família era acariciada por seus dedos trêmulos e cada palavra antiga de carinho agora não passava de um sussurro. Ela devorou com voracidade cada foto de sua infância ao lado dos pais, cada livro infantil que tantas vezes era lido pelo senhor Cabbot, cada história e conselho contados apaixonadamente pela sua mãe. Julie simplesmente queria fazer aqueles momentos serem eternos.

Ela percorreu com os olhos cada pedacinho do quarto, intocado. A cabeceira sempre forrada de livros de economia, a paixão de seu pai. O meigo vaso de flores que sua mãe, Amélia, insistia em deixar no parapeito da janela, cuidando sempre com tanta dedicação e carinho. Sua mãe amava flores. Até mesmo o dicionário de francês Julie foi capaz de encontrar, e riu entre lágrimas ao se lembrar do esforço contínuo de sua mãe inglesa em aprender a língua, e de como seu pai se divertia caçoando de seu sotaque.

Até mesmo o estojo de maquiagem sobre a pia do banheiro fez a grifinória se recordar da primeira vez que tentara se sentir adulta, mas deixar uma caixa de maquiagem nas mãos de uma criança de sete anos é sempre um perigo. Ela se lembrava agora com saudades da bronca de sua mãe, que chegou no momento exato em que a filha se intoxicava de pó de arroz. Sua mãe era linda e muito vaidosa, lembrou-se Julie. Como era gostoso quando ela mandava-a se sentar e começava a desembaraçar seus cachos. Pareciam mãos de uma fada, mas ainda com mais amor.

Quando Julie não estava em Hogwarts passava alguns dos melhores momentos de sua vida com a família. No natal os Cabbot sentavam-se de frente para a lareira, aconchegantes, cantando músicas natalinas. Depois faziam uma maravilhosa ceia (com direito a peru, frutas cristalizadas e panetone) e pela manhã, milagrosamente, a árvore de natal estava repleta de presentes. Julie se lembrava perfeitamente que exatamente à meia noite seu pai desaparecia do recinto e magicamente surgia o papai-noel mais magro que ela já vira. A cena lhe trouxe boas rizadas. Seu pai era mesmo muito dedicado, e ela se lembrava de aos oito anos puxar a barba do fajuto bom velhinho e descobrir toda a verdade, deixando o pobre Christopher muito constrangido.

Finalmente no terceiro dia de estada em sua casa (que agora parecia um lugar antigo e repleto de memórias) Julie teve que deixar o quarto do casal. Cada parte da casa era uma lembrança, cada objeto tinha uma história, e cada um deles fazia a jovem desatar num choro sem fim. Os pais de Christopher tentavam consolar a neta, mas sabiam a tristeza justa que ela sentia e não a privavam disso. Julie não tinha mais avós maternos, o que deixava sua família ainda menor. Os primos eram mais velhos: Bernard e Bianca, filhos da irmã de seu pai, Vivian, e de seu marido, Thomas. Além deles Julie podia contar apenas com Margaret, irmã de sua mãe, e seu tio por casamento, Leonor. E era só. Esta era a família Cabbot, constituída por sangue inglês e francês, além do sangue mágico que se infiltrara ali sorrateiramente.

Todos eram trouxas, o que fez o nascimento da bruxinha de cabelos cacheados ser um grande evento. Ela foi aceita facilmente, é claro, porque para a família aquilo não a tornava diferente ou intolerável. Aquilo fazia ela ser especial.

Bem, o que Julie estava prestes a descobrir, porém, é que ela não era o único membro da família Cabbot que merecia o título de _especial_.

- Filhotinha, posso entrar?- pediu gentilmente a voz sempre tão acolhedora de seu avô.

Ela não tinha forças para responder, porque no momento sufocava-se numa lembrança triste. Apertava contra o peito o último presente de aniversário que havia recebido dos pais: um diário que ela sequer levara para Hogwarts, cheirando ainda a novo, de capa dura, acompanhado de uma bela caneta, um molho de chaves e um cadeado. Na contra capa havia uma dedicatória:

"Flor do dia!" - sua mãe lhe chamava assim. Sua paixão por flores era quase uma obsessão-

_"Plantamos a semente, agora é só cultivá-la. Cresça feliz minha querida, e não se esqueça que crescer feliz é crescer sonhando. Sonhe bastante, escreva bastante, solte suas emoções. Guarde esse diário como seu confidente mais fiel._

_Com carinho,_

_Mamãe"_

Logo em seguida vinha a letra corrida, mas muito elegante de seu pai:

_"Minha garotinha está crescendo, mas nunca vai deixar de ser minha pequena bonequinha, por mais que o tempo passe. Conte a este diário tudo o que você não conta para seu papai (o que devia fazer), e guarde suas lembranças e sentimentos em cada página. Afinal a vida é como um livro: sempre acaba num final feliz._

_Te amo muito,_

_Papai"_

Um sentimento de culpa explodiu em seu peito ao se lembrar de que, quando ganhara o diário, não havia considerado aquele um bom presente. Na verdade o considerara infantil, e após um sorriso forçado para os pais, Julie enterrara o presente na primeira gaveta que encontrou. Agora era a primeira vez que ela o abria. Lágrimas grossas começaram a molhar a capa de veludo vermelha, onde estava bordado com uma fina linha dourada a letra "J", a inicial de seu nome.

Seu avô entrou silencioso no quarto, encostando a porta atrás de si. Ainda como uma tímida ovelhinha ele caminhou lentamente em direção à cama da neta, sentando-se na borda. O colchão se mexeu, trazendo a mente de Julie de volta para o momento presente. Seus olhos amendoados se ergueram para encarar o avô.

- Eu sei que sente falta deles, filhota.- murmurou o velho -Mas meu filho e sua mãe nunca vão deixar você. Eles sempre estarão te observando, lá de longe. E enquanto você se lembrar deles com carinho, eles também permanecerão aí dentro, imortais...- ele apontou para o peito arfante dela.

-Ah...vovô!

Como uma garotinha indefesa a adolescente veio engatinhando pelo colchão até alcançar o colo do avô para se enterrar lá dentro. Ele a abraçou firmemente, e acalorados um pelo o outro, avô e neta permaneceram assim por um bom tempo. Julie sentia a mão velha acalentar seus cabelos, enquanto que o senhor Cabbot tinha plena consciência de que seu sobretudo já devia estar encharcado pelas lágrimas.

-Então quando vai voltar para Hogwarts, minha querida?- a voz idosa e desgastada finalmente perguntou.

De início ela ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas logo se lembrou de que toda a família tomava conhecimento de seu segredo mágico. Talvez fosse o excesso de depressão que lhe causara uma rápida amnésia, mas logo ela respondeu com a voz quase inaudível:

- Não sei quando vou estar preparada para voltar, vovô. Meu lugar é aqui, com vocês...

Ela ouviu seu avô ronronar como um gato. Deveria ser por causa da asma, mas logo que levantou os olhos Julie se deparou com um semblante sério, assustado, rígido. Era simplesmente uma expressão incomum e constrangida.

- Eu...preciso lhe contar uma coisa, meu bem...-murmurou ele desprendendo-a do abraço. Sentados eles ficavam praticamente da mesma altura, de modo que ambos os pares de olhos podiam se fitar profundamente. Um deles estava molhado, o outro brilhante e angustiado-Vai ser uma longa história, mas...

-Me conte, vovô.- implorou ela sentindo a curiosidade aflorar- O que é?

O velho Cabbot respirou profundamente antes de começar.

Não adiantava; por mais que ele procurasse Lílian Evans não se encontrava em lugar algum do salão comunal grifinório. Ela não estava participando da festa de comemoração, e Tiago bem sabia o porquê:

- Aquele metido do Diggori!- bufou enquanto tragava sua terceira garrafa de cerveja amanteigada- Ele perde o jogo e se porta como um rei...humpt!Ainda por cima tem a audácia de convidar a Lily pra dar um passeio pelos jardins...humpt!

- Mas Tiago, ela não é nada sua, se minha memória não me falha.- lembrou Pedro se servindo de mais um sanduíche de atum providenciado por Mundungo. No console da lareira uma imensa faixa tinha os dizeres "Parabéns Grifinória!" coloridos em vermelho. A festa de comemoração parecia estar realmente animada, a não ser pelo ânimo de coveiro do capitão do time.

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho, afinal?- resmungou Tiago batendo com força sua garrafa na mesa. Daynna, que ouvia a conversa como quem não quer nada, respondeu:

- Eu preciso numerar de um a cem ou você quer apenas um exemplo?

Tiago lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas Pedro riu divertido. A loira não se intimidou:

- Bem, o Amus é nobre, lindo, mais velho, maduro, sensível, romântico, cavalheiro, sexy, divertido, cabeça no lugar...

-Hei! Eu tenho a cabeça no lugar!- protestou o apanhador. Daynna arregalou os olhos com o comentário, mas Rabicho acabou quase engasgado com o sanduíche.- É sério!

- Potter, por favor!- a baixinha retrucou- Você é um machista, egoísta, arrogante, prepotente, metido...

-Eu não sou machista!

-É sim senhor! O Amus é um doce de rapaz, e pronto!- ela bateu o pé indignada.

-Então porque não funda um fã-clube pra ele?- perguntou Tiago sarcasticamente- Se ele é tão endeusado assim?

- Aí! Boa idéia!- replicou ela se afastando furiosa.

Para mimar seu time de Quadribol, seus torcedores não mediram esforços. As poltronas, mesas e almofadas haviam sido afastadas e encostadas ao redor do salão comunal, deixando assim um centro vazio para mais pessoas circularem. Nas mesas estava servido todo o tipo de comida que os elfos conseguiram providenciar para os alunos, e não havia um só pedaço de parede que não tivesse um leão ou um brasão dourado e vermelho. Alguém providenciara música, que algumas garotas já um pouco bêbadas se atreviam a dançar.

Sirius estava sendo inspecionada por algumas de suas fãs, que apalpavam seu braço:

- Ah Black, sem você como batedor o time afundaria!- suspirou uma garota de quarto ano.

-Tem razão, Lucy.- respondeu ele, instantaneamente acrescentando- quer me encontrar hoje ás onze aqui mesmo, para uma conversa em particular sobre meus músculos?

A quartanista ruboresceu furiosamente. Encantada, ela murmurou um trêmulo "sim". Sirius piscou antes de se afastar, deixando para trás o resto de seu fã- clube se ardendo em ciúmes.

O moreno se dirigiu a um canto particular onde o monitor de Grifinória, em companhia de Mary Johnson, inspecionava a festa de longe. Ambos pareciam um pouco entediados, e Sirius calculou que eles precisavam de algum incentivo especial:

- E vocês? Até agora nenhum amasso, não?

Os dois monitores lançaram para Almofadinhas os olhares mais congelantes que olhos humanos eram capazes de refletir. Sirius pareceu até um pouco constrangido.

-Ok, entendi...tava só brincando.

Nem Mary nem Remo responderam. Ao em vez disso ambos voltaram sua atenção para o comportamento de seus companheiros, vigiando atentamente, vez ou outra ralhando com um ou simplesmente lançando mensagens subliminares com olhares firmes. Monitores deviam ter todas essas habilidades.

Finalmente um garoto de terceiro ano passou do limite quando ameaçou arrebentar uma garrafa na cabeça de seu colega, e Mary se levantou para tomar satisfações pessoalmente. Sirius conseguiu ficar sozinho com o amigo para perguntar:

- Pensando na bonequinha?

- É...

- Porque não manda uma carta perguntando se está tudo bem?

-Não tenho coragem.

Sirius deu de ombros. Por alguns segundos ele observou Johnson agarrando as orelhas do garotinho até deixá-las inchadas enquanto, irada, dava um sermão digno de padre. Remo abaixou os olhos para fitar sem interesse o tapete que forrava o assoalho do salão. Sirius respeitou esse silêncio apenas por alguns segundos:

- Porque você não fica com a Mary? Ela até que é atraente...

- Eu não gosto dela.

-E precisa gostar?- indagou Almofadinhas, perplexo com tamanha inocência. Lupin revirou os olhos, fatigado:

- Ah Sirius, eu não sou como você...

- Eu sei, ninguém é como eu.- sorriu o moreno estufando o peito.

De repente algo estrondoso começou a rir de uma mesa próxima a eles. Ambos viraram a cabeça para se deparar com Tiago e sua décima taça de álcool, mergulhados juntos numa risada já meio desengonçada. Pedro também não parecia muito sóbrio, porque escorregava da cadeira vez por outra, além de estar soluçando constantemente. Remo e Sirius se entreolharam antes de se aproximarem da dupla pinguça e cambaleante.

- Maxxx sabe Pedrico...- balbuciou Tiago entre um gole sufocado de bebida- a Evanx nem é taum bonita axim...

- É verdura, camarada Pontaxxx...- os olhos vesgos de Petigrew fitaram o outro brevemente- Homem felix é aquele que cuida do seu prróprio narix!

- Narix...hehe- comentou Tiago completamente fora de seu estado normal,algum tempo antes de cair numa risada estridente, acompanhada de murros fortes na mesa.- Do seu próprio narix!HUAHUAHUAHUA!

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso gozador surgindo no rosto. Remo bateu a mão na testa:

- Ah eu devia ter adivinhado! O Tiago afogou as mágoas na bebida!

- Que cena deprimente, se a Evans vê isso as chances dele vão se reduzir de zero pra menos um milhão!

- Hei vocêix quatro!- chamou Pedro levantando a cabeça para Sirius e Lupin- sentem-se conoxxxco!

-É meixxmo, junta aí!- Tiago lançou uma cadeira para Sirius, mas acabou por usar mais força do que devia, acabando por atirá-la no chão.

Remo olhou para a cena com um ar exasperado, e logo tratou de agir. Retirou o copo da mão capenga do amigo antes de dizer:

- Já chega Tiago Potter!

-Uhhh, lobenho está bravo!- balbuciou o embargado rapaz ante de sentir uma imensa tontura embaçar sua visão, o fazendo cambalear e escorregar para fora da cadeira, direto para o chão. Sirius foi ampará-lo dando gargalhadas, enquanto Remo retirava a bebida agora dos lábios de Pedro:

- Eu querroo!- o maroto mais rechunchudo fez beicinho- Me dáááá!

E como um bebê começou a chorar. Remo agora tentava levantar o amigo escandaloso, enquanto Sirius fazia mesmo com Tiago, apoiando-o com seu braço:

- Isto é humilhante, se embebedar pela Evans!

Mas Tiago agora passara um braço ao redor do pescoço de Sirius, despejando ali todo o seu peso. Almofadinhas o sustentou com certa dificuldade, desviando o rosto do bafo de álcool do amigo, que balbuciava:

-Puts, eu te amo pra cacete Almofadas...e você! – agora também puxou Lupin pelo pescoço, quase o enforcando- Amo vocês dois, caras!

- Ok Pontas, controle-se!- Sirius desprendeu-se do colega com facilidade, ainda achando graça.

-Rabicho, pode parar você também!- repreendeu Remo, com um braço de Tiago ainda em seu pescoço. Pedro agora lambia uma caneca vazia, virando-se tanto apara trás que acabou caindo de costas no chão, junto com a cadeira.

- Bem Julie, há algo sobre mim que todos vocês desconhecem. Algo que nunca contei a ninguém, pelo simples fato de que não achei necessário. -falava o sábio Cabbot serenamente. Julie sugava cada palavra com o máximo de atenção que podia-Eu sou um bruxo, assim como você.

Ela engoliu em seco, perplexa. Olhava nos cinzentos olhos de seu avô com uma expressão confusa, enquanto em troca ele lhe devolvia a mais pura sinceridade. Ainda assim ela estava louca por mais explicações:

-Então porque nunca contou pra ninguém?- o mero fato dele "não ter visto necessidade" era uma explicação claramente muito vaga.

- Bem... deixe-me explicar a história do início: eu nasci aqui, na Inglaterra, mais precisamente em Manchester. Vim de uma família completamente bruxa, quero dizer, puro sangue. Ora essa, de onde você acha que veio seu dom mágico?Dos céus?- ele zombou ao ver a surpresa de sua neta aumentar gradualmente- Bem...onde eu estava?Ah sim, Manchester. Aos onze anos recebi a carta de Hogwarts, é claro. Adivinhe para qual casa fui sorteado?

– Gr...grifinória?- ela perguntou esperançosa. A resposta foi negativa.

– Corvinal?- ela tentou novamente. Ele continuou sem nenhuma reação positiva. Só restavam duas agora, então a garota iria dizer a única descente, e é claro que era:

– Lufa-lufa?

Seu avô riu. Não era possível...

– Sonserina.- respondeu por fim. Julie arregalou os olhos, como se estivesse escutado um dos maiores absurdos da sua vida – E qual é o preconceito?

– Ah vovô...só bruxos "não tão legais" vão para lá...- ela se explicou timidamente, com medo de ferir os sentimentos do ex- seguidor da casa de Siltherin. O senhor Cabbot compreendeu perfeitamente, apesar de tudo:

– É eu sei, mas é por isso que fui para lá. Eu não era, na época, um bruxo "muito legal".

Ouvir isso dos lábios do seu próprio avô, John Cabbot, era algo inexplicavelmente estranho. Só o fato de ele ser bruxo já era encantador e ao mesmo tempo misterioso, mas ser um bruxo ruim era ainda menos tolerável do que qualquer coisa que pudesse ter descoberto naqueles últimos dias. Mesmo assim a garota permaneceu calada.

– Tudo bem, não preciso entrar em detalhes sobre minha estadia em Hogwarts. Você deve saber como são os alunos de Sonserina...

Ela fez uma careta como resposta, amargurada. "Uma típica Grifinória" pensou silencioso o vovô de Julie.

– Quando saí da escola eu estava com problemas no Ministério da Magia. Queriam que eu depusesse a respeito de certas...hum...magias não permitidas que eu havia praticado, se é que me entende.

– O senhor teve que fugir pra não ser preso?

– Algo do gênero.

– O senhor iria parar em Azkaban?

– Havia essa possibilidade.

Ele respondia com naturalidade. Ela perguntava com incredulidade. Mas a história era tão chocante quanto longa e ainda não tinha terminado. Não era aquele tipo de histórias sobre a infância que os avôs costumam contar pacificamente para seus netinhos em uma noite de outono, por mais que se assemelhasse a um conto de fadas:

– Bem, o fato é que eu me mudei para a França, onde conheci Marrie (pronunciasse "Marrí", nome típico francês), sua avó. Eu me apaixonei tão perdidamente que até mesmo o fato de ela ser uma trouxa era para mim irrelevante. Eu seria capaz de largar tudo, toda a magia, todo o meu sangue bruxo, para ficar com ela. E foi isso que eu fiz. Larguei tudo e me tornei um trouxa comum, casado com uma francesa. Bem, é óbvio que tive que me naturalizar francês, e logo aprendi a língua, e com dificuldade, o modo de vida trouxa.

– E foi isso?Assim?Não foi difícil esquecer todo o mundo mágico do nada?- perguntou a incrédula Julie, que não se lembrava de ter se sentindo tão interessada por uma história de seu avô. - O senhor conseguiu esconder isso por todo esse tempo?Ninguém veio te procurar?

– Uma pergunta de cada vez!- sorriu o velho bondosamente-Sim, sim, deixe-me terminar. Pois bem, largando a vida bruxa eu largava também toda aquela ambição pelo poder, todos aqueles meus preconceitos, tudo. O simples fato de ter o amor de sua avó já me fazia um homem completo, e foi com esse pensamento que eu consegui mudar de vida radicalmente: de um bruxo cruel e mesquinho para um singelo trouxa francês apaixonado. Mas é claro que meus antigos "comparsas" não deixaram isso barato...

Julie engoliu em seco, como quem assiste a um filme de suspense e teme pelo final possivelmente trágico do protagonista.

– Anos depois um antigo conhecido meu me encontrou lá na França. Não sei como ele me reconheceu...Me lembro até hoje do que aquele maldito sonserino me disse. Me chamou de traidor, amante de sangues ruins, me ameaçou, disse que eu iria pagar caro por ter dado as costas a tudo em que acreditava e por tê-los abandonado e, pior enganado.

-Que horror!- exclamou ela.

-É sim.-concordou John Cabbot- Nunca mais tornei a ver o infeliz nem a ter notícias dele, até a morte de meu filho e sua mulher...

-Então foram eles!Seus antigos companheiros querendo vingança...

-Sim. - o velho enxugou uma lágrima amarga- Eu paguei caro pelo que fiz. Não se pode fugir do passado para sempre... Ninguém pode negar ser o que é. E foi isso que eu fiz. Eu traí aqueles a quem jurei lealdade e me uni aos meus inimigos, por assim dizer. E no mundo da magia tudo se paga com a mesma moeda. Bem, eles mataram meu filho, seu pai, lhe deixando órfã.

Julie soluçou de pavor e correu para os braços do avô, que silenciosamente também chorava.

- Na noite em que eles foram mortos... - continuou John com pesar- Eu recebi uma coruja. A carta que ela trouxe dizia somente "Feliz dia das bruxas"... Patifes!

- E a carta não tinha remetente?

- Apenas o carimbo de um crânio. Um crânio verde de onde uma cobra saía no lugar da língua...- fungou o senhor Cabbot soltando-se do abraço da neta vagarosamente.- Eles chamavam de marca negra. A nossa nova marca do terror. Sei disso porque já estive daquele lado...e agora pago pelos meus pecados.

Julie tinha o coração acelerado. Estava simplesmente exausta com tanta informação repentina carregando sua mente, que já parecia doer.

- É por isso que ninguém sabe como seus pais morreram.- continuou o avô de Julie com um semblante sério. Uma sombra parecia pairar sobre ele, que estava carregado de tristeza- Porque foi por magia. Eles dois foram alvos de uma forte magia negra, um feitiço recém criado pelos bruxos das artes das trevas...afinal são boas cobaias, porque não passam de trouxas.

-Mas vovô, se você é bruxo, porque meu pai é trouxa?

-Porque ele puxou sua avó.- veio a resposta facilmente.- Depois do funeral querida, volte para Hogwarts, Lá é o seu lugar.

Minerva McGonagall fez o favor de acabar com a farra de Grifinória. Remo e Mary delataram alguns que tinham passado da conta, o que resultou para os dito cujos detenções particulares. O salão comunal logo foi arrumado, limpo e somente há meia noite tudo estava novamente no lugar. Até mesmo o cartaz "Parabéns Grifinória" foi retirado e muito bem guardado para a próxima vitória, que eles aguardavam com sorrisos otimistas.

Em seus devidos quartos, finalmente, os alunos descansaram em paz, alguns ainda vomitando (como era o caso de Tiago e Pedro) outros simplesmente estufados de sanduíches e outros apenas exaustos. Havia, porém, um dormitório feminino de sexto ano que ainda não estava completo:

- Ai minha santa Edwiges!- ganiu Alice enquanto girava de um lado para o outro - A Lily ainda não deu as caras nem no salão comunal!Aquele Diggori é tapado?Eles podem ser pegos!

-Ela nunca foi de fazer isso.- comentou Daynna enquanto se despia- Sempre tão certinha, né?

Mas as duas garotas não conseguiram terminar com as suposições e comentários angustiados, pois logo a porta do dormitório rangeu, revelando a aluna que faltava. Lílian tinha um ar alegre e muito satisfeito, olhos brilhantes e uma boca anormalmente avermelhada. Até mesmo sua pele alva parecia levemente mais corada, e enquanto entrava a garota vinha ajeitando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos, cantarolando baixinho. Parecia que tinha finalmente cumprido sua auto-realização.

As amigas, pasmadas com tanto bom humor, trataram logo de descarregar uma chuva de perguntas:

-O que aconteceu?

-Você está com uma cara...

-Onde esteve?

Lílian se sentou calmamente em sua cama, tirando os sapatos e sorrindo abobalhada. Só depois de alguns segundos misteriosos ela tratou de responder uma coisa de cada vez, sempre falando branda e levemente:

-Ai, ai...Bem, eu fiquei com o Amus. Sim, ele beija bem. Estivemos nos jardins.

-E não foram pegos?- perguntou Alice ainda desconfiada.

-Não, ele é monitor de Lufa-lufa...- respondeu a ruiva rapidamente. Ela nunca se imaginara descumprindo tais regras, mas também nunca passou pela sua cabeça que cometer tal delito fosse algo tão prazeroso.

- Pois é...quem não tem cão caça com gato...- recitou Daynna com a mera expectativa de não ser levada a sério. Mas foi. E muito -Porque essa cara? Se você não consegue o Potter vai o Diggori mesmo...foi isso que eu quis dizer.

-Burnett...-começou Lily, já pronunciando o sobrenome da amiga para mostrar que tinha se ofendido- Vê se coloca isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas: eu não gosto do Potter.

- Tá ok...mas saiba que ele está morrendo de ciúmes de você.- respondeu a loira irritada- Ficou até bêbado!

-Ah é?- sorriu Lílian vitoriosa. Ela provocara exatamente o que pretendia.

Bem, ele a provocara primeiro ficando com aquela corvinal, Penny, e já que estavam nessa onda de recitar ditados, Lílian respondeu:

-Eu paguei com a mesma moeda, e foi só.

Outubro passou tão veloz quanto começou, e conforme o inverno se aproximava o frio se intensificava em toda a Inglaterra, mais especificamente, é claro, nas áreas rurais. Os terrenos da escola de magia estavam quase desabitados durante os intervalos e mesmo nos finais de semana, já que nenhum aluno suportava por muito tempo ter sua pele cortada pelo vento congelante.

Ao final de uma tarde de quinta feira um pequeno conflito acontecia em Sonserina. Mais precisamente em um dormitório feminino:

- Eu não vou falar com ele Narcisa, e está decidido!- protestou Bellatrix enfurecida, enquanto retirava suas luvas cinzentas, que havia sujado no jantar.

- Então pronto!- bufou a loira- Nenhuma de nós vai, e então eu quero ver o que vai acontecer!Vamos ficar aqui feito duas palhaças, e acabou!

-É isso mesmo.

Segundos de silêncio. A namorada de Lestrange começou a fitar algo inexiste nas unhas, enquanto a loira platinada começou a inspecionar uma mecha de cabelo entre a ponta dos dedos, até o silêncio ser cortado:

-Está certo então, vai ser por sorteio!

- Não seja ridícula, nós podemos resolver isso como duas adultas!

-Tem certeza?- a resposta da morena foi afirmativa. A futura Malfoy não teve outra escolha- Muito bem, vai você!

-Nem pensar!

- Viu?

-Ok, sorteio...- Bela concordou relutante, sempre tão teimosa quanto todos de seu sangue Black.

Narcisa, aparentemente, escreveu as inicias de seu próprio nome e do da irmã em diferentes pedacinhos de pergaminhos. Dobrou cuidadosamente:

-Escolhe...

Belatrix pensou em usar magia para descobrir qual deveria escolher, mas não pensou em nenhuma suficientemente boa no momento. Decidiu ir pela sorte mesmo, mas infelizmente o azar estava sempre tropeçando em seus calcanhares. Não deu outra:

-Ah não!Eu não...-gemeu a sonserina ao ler a letra "B" claramente no pedaço de pergaminho.

-Hum queridinha, e é melhor ir agora...antes que nosso querido priminho suma de vista com seus amigos...- sorriu a irmã debochada.

Os Black, afinal de contas, também tinham seu lado trapaceiro... ah!Se Belatrix soubesse que ambos os pergaminhos levavam a letra "B"...Narcisa não queria nem imaginar a briga de galo que teria iniciado.

hr

Um amontoado de cascas de um lado. Do outro uma pilha de batatas frescas. No meio de tudo isso quatro garotos com aventais. Calados.

Remo desferia tanta força na faca em sua mão, e descascava as batatas com tanta ênfase que era de se admirar elas saíram inteiras do expressão furiosa delatava o que ele realmente sentia enquanto cumpria o humilhante trabalho:

-Ah...não é tão ruim assim, né?- comentou Pedro enquanto comia um dos tubérculos.

-Humpt!-murmurou Remo em resposta, enquanto destroçava o pobre alimento e atirava emburrado para o montinho já com quase um metro de altura-

- Olha aqui, pode parar de resmungar baixinho que eu to ouvindo!- explodiu Sirius se pondo de pé- Se você aceitou participar da droga da captura da quimera então fica quieto! Nós sabíamos que a chance de levar detenção era muito alta!

- Ah, então vai me dizer que você gosta dessa humilhação?- retrucou Remo largando sua faquinha melada com cascas secas de batata- Ou que você sabia que iríamos tirar um zero?

-Então porque não vai embora? Nós não estamos impedindo!- Sirius tornou a se sentar, escolhendo mais uma batata para desintegrar (seus dotes culinários eram zero).

- Eu só acho que vocês deveriam me ouvir de vez em quando! Mas isso acontece de vez em _nunca_!- ralhou Remo emburrado. Não houve resposta de nenhum dos outros três.

Por alguns minutos o único som que enchia a cozinha era o som das batatas sendo descascadas e conseqüentemente atiradas para o crescente montinho. Ao redor dos condenados marotos, elfos domésticos corriam desesperados de um lado para o outro, guinchando ou se punindo. Estavam ocupados demais em limpar pratos do último jantar ou em preparar o café da manhã. Estavam tão ocupados na verdade, que não se importaram em ceder uma área da cozinha para a detenção imposta nos quatro adolescentes, porque afinal de contas eles não lhes davam atenção.

Por ordem de Minerva, também, os elfos não poderiam se oferecer para servir nenhum dos garotos (por maior que fosse a tentação). A professora enquanto isso mantinha as quatro varinhas sob vigilância em seu escritório, tornando assim, de modo geral, aquela uma das piores detenções em conjunto que eles se lembravam de ter cumprido.

Tiago se encontrava sentado sobre uma cesta de palha muito bem trançada, descascando como um prisioneiro condenado suas batatas. Seus óculos estavam um pouco sujos por fiapos dos alimentos, seu avental imundo, seus cabelos rebeldes e sua paciência no limite:

- Se descobrem que eu fiquei uma hora descascando batatas na cozinha minha reputação vai pro lixo!

- E se as garotas ficam sabendo disso?- ganiu Sirius- eu to ferrado!

- Parem de resmungar, porque a culpa é exclusivamente de vocês!- retorquiu Lupin jogando mais uma de suas obras e pegando outra.

- Você anda muito chato!

-Ele é assim...- disse Pedro com a boca cheia de algo que ele deveria estar descascando, não comendo. Seus amigos logo notaram tal delito:

- Rabicho!- Tiago apontou com sua deplorável faquinha- Olha pra isso! Seu glutão, tira isso da boca!

- Por quê?

- Oh rato...- murmurou Sirius recolhendo, com ódio, uma batata da mão do gordinho e jogando na pilha que eles haviam formado- E ainda por cima você come o que a gente se deu ao trabalho de descascar!

- Bem Almofadinhas...você não sabe fazer direito... olha pra sua batata!Você praticamente desmembrou ela!- riu Remo agora mais relaxado. Bem, conviver com seus amigos tinha seus altos e baixos, e ele teria que se acostumar com isso- Olha como faz...

- Grande diferença!- respondeu Sirius atirando sua batata que ameaçava virar um purê- Isso é trabalho pra mulher!

- Então cumpra seus deveres.- brincou Tiago com um sorriso traquinas.

-Há-há-há.- fez Sirius com desgosto -Você, pelo que vejo, leva jeito pra coisa!

Agora foi a vez do apanhador franzir as sobrancelhas ofendido.

hr

- Ah, eu desisto!- berrou Bellatrix se apoiando em um dos incontáveis corredores da escola- Seja lá onde você estiver, apareça Sirius Black!

Sua voz estridente ecoou até morrer, finalmente, por entre as paredes de pedra da escola. Mal sabia ela que seu chamado era inútil. Da cozinha nada se podia ouvir, ainda mais quando se está empenhado num trabalho manual tão desafiador para um homem, como é cortar batatas.

A jovem Black se apoiou no parapeito de uma vidraça próxima, onde conseguia fitar os fundos do colégio, uma entrada que eles sempre se utilizavam no início do ano, com as carruagens. Carruagens, por sua vez, puxadas por cavalos bizarros que a jovem sonserina já era capaz de ver desde os seus cinco anos de idade, quando vira pela primeira vez a tia matar um elfo doméstico velho à pauladas, para choque total de Régulus e Sirius. Era por isso, portanto, que desde seu primeiro passeio na carruagem de Hogwarts os cavalos estavam ali. Sempre tão nítidos, reais, tão horripilantes.

Ela passou as unhas bem cuidadas nos cabelos, ajeitando-os preguiçosamente, enquanto fitava os terrenos da escola na esperança de ver seu primo passar de carruagem ou algo parecido, o que não aconteceu.

Ao em vês disso, no entanto, um coche puxado por dois Thestrals veio se aproximando elegantemente da entrada, até finalmente parar. Bellatrix observou que uma garota da sua idade saía de lá, carregando uma bagagem singela, constituída de uma pequena mala surrada. A garota tinha cabelos castanhos mesclados que se encaracolavam nas pontas, e bastou uma olhada mais atenciosa para que a sonserina se desse conta de que conhecia a estudante:

-Mas é a sangue ruim da Cabbot!- exclamou surpresa- De onde será que ela vem?

Julie caminhou penosamente para a entrada do castelo, até que o campo de visão de Bellatrix não mais englobasse a garota. Pelo que a distância permitia observar, a namorada de Lestrange constatou que Julie tinha um ar sofrido e melancólico, e que era com muita dificuldade que conseguia voltar para a escola e se preparar para enfrentar o que o destino lhe reservava. Aquilo fez a prima de Sirius sorrir de empolgação:

-Será que Karkaroff fez o que prometeu fazer? Será que ele ficou incumbido de fazer o velho Cabbot sofrer?Ah, o Sirius pode esperar um pouco, tenho que contar à Narcisa urgentemente!


	12. Sangue mágico á mil por hora

**Capitulo 12: Sangue mágico a mil por hora**

Hagrid ajudou a garota a descer da carruagem, apesar de não ter sido necessário. Ela caminhou vagarosamente, num impávido silêncio, sem nem mesmo agradecer ao meio-gigante. Seu andar foi automático. Hogwarts parecia um lugar distante no infinito, um sonho.

Foi com indiferença, os olhos perdidos numa tristeza profunda, que Julie atravessou o terreno gelado até alcançar a entrada do castelo. Começou sua jornada ao salão comunal dali, caminhando penosamente. Ela achou estranho o fato de não ter sido interrompida em nenhuma parte do percurso, mas intimamente agradeceu por isso. Ou talvez não...Onde estariam seus amigos?

Foi nesse exato momento que uma mão tímida tocou seu ombro o mais leve possível, de modo que foi também com ternura que ela se virou para responder ao chamado:

-Oi,como você está?

Ela tomou um impulso repentino. Rever Remo (que mal sabia ela, tinha abandonado uma detenção a apenas minutos atrás) parecia ser o que faltava para despertar o cérebro da garota, que estave mergulhado em um quase transe. Sua alegria foi tão grande que ela não saberia se explicar em palavras, por isso optou por se jogar nos braços do amigo, enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

_Eu tenho tanto pra lhe falar  
Mas com palavras, não sei dizer_

Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas não deixou de retribuir tão logo o susto passou, enlaçando a garota firme e calorosamente:

-Shhh...eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Acho que foi isso que me deu forças para querer voltar... - admitiu ela, sem conter a explosão de sofrimento e ao mesmo tempo êxtase que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram.

_Como é grande, o meu amor, por você_

-Estou aqui.- repetiu ele beijando os cabelos da garota, que lhe roçavam o queixo- Vai ficar tudo bem...

-Não...- ela continuou respondendo abafada. Os olhos se umedecendo novamente- Eu os perdi para sempre e nada vai voltar a ser como antes!

_E não há nada, pra comparar...  
Para poder, lhe explicar...  
Como é grande o meu amor, por você_

Ele sentiu um aperto no coração, uma alfinetada de angústia. Ah! Como ela estava abalada, se ao menos houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer.... Mas ele apenas se ouviu respondendo:

_Nem mesmo o céu, nem as estrelas,  
nem mesmo o mar, e o infinito  
Não é maior que o meu amor, nem mais bonito..._

- Não vai voltar...Mas...mas saiba que aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam _realmente_.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era abraçá-la, como sempre desejou. Abraçá-la e consolá-la, demonstrando mascaradamente o quanto gostava dela. Não sabia fazer isso de outra forma.

_Me desespero á procurar  
Alguma forma de lhe falar  
Como é grande, o meu amor, por você..._

- Mas não agora!Não tão cedo!- soluçou ela em resposta.

-Eu sei... Mas não importa quando acontecesse, você nunca iria achar que era a hora. Você nunca iria estar preparada... Afinal, quem está preparado para isso? Sempre é cedo demais para perder alguém querido...- _"Como é cedo demais para perder você"_ ele completou mentalmente, sem querer se desfazer daquele abraço por nenhum segundo. Tinha medo de que tal troca de confiança e carinho fosse algo momentâneo, causado pela extrema tristeza de Julie, e que logo ele a perdesse.

_Nunca se esqueça, nem um segundo  
Que eu tenho o amor maior do mundo,_

Julie fungou baixinho, se sentindo cada vez mais conformada, de modo que ele continuou:

- E você tem seus amigos...

A garota, finalmente, tomou forças para levantar a cabeça e encarar o companheiro, que agora lhe amparava com tanta ternura. Perguntou timidamente:

- Tenho você, também?

- Sempre. - sorriu ele jovialmente, enchendo seu rosto da mais pura sinceridade e amor. Ela, no entanto, interpretou aquilo como um gesto de infinita amizade.

_Mas como é grande, o meu amor..._

-Obrigada Remo!Obrigada!- e profundamente agradecida, Julie se pôs nas pontas dos pés para beijar rapidamente a bochecha do maroto.

Ele sorriu bondoso e agachou-se para recolher a pequena bagagem que a garota trouxera. Ela encaixou seu braço no dele e ambos se guiaram, um tanto constrangidos, para seu salão comunal.

_...Por você._

Quando Julie voltou ao seu dormitório foi recepcionada com tanta euforia pelas amigas que não conseguiu, apesar da tristeza, conter um vago sorriso de agradecimento. Lily a abraçou muito, contando sua mais nova novidade:

- E agora eu e Amus estamos juntos!

Daynna havia comprado alguns doces da Dedosdemel no Halloween e guardado, com toda a dedicação que conseguiu, para a amiga:

-Eu sabia o quanto você gostava destes aqui...- ela estendeu o saquinho de um colorido ofuscante- mas foi difícil me controlar para não comê-los antes de você!- sorriu ela se confessando.

-Eu e Frank Longbottom assumimos o namoro!- contou Alice radiante.

Até mesmo Berta Jorkins, estudante de sétimo ano de Hogwarts, havia se infiltrado no dormitório para saudar Julie:

- Eu não tenho nada de novo pra contar, a não ser, é claro, que estava com saudades!

Julie àquelas alturas se sentia mais conformada. Estava ainda cercada de pessoas maravilhosas, e por isso sabia que nunca estaria sozinha. Seus companheiros de Hogwarts eram praticamente a sua família, e após tantos votos de melhoras e sábios conselhos ela já começava a sentir a ferida cicatrizar aos poucos, ainda doloridamente, em sua mente e coração.

- Ah meninas, nem sei como agradecer!- exclamou ela limpando agora lágrimas rasas que ousaram escorrer novamente- Estou muito melhor agora, obrigada!

As outras sorriram vitoriosas, já que o objetivo principal daquele encontro no dormitório havia sido muito bem sucedido. Lily partiu para a parte dois:

- E o Remo? Já falou com você?

O simples soar do nome "Remo" fez a garota morena sentir um estranho calor invadir e se espalhar por todo o seu corpo, de um modo reconfortante. Ela respondeu:

-Sim...ele está sendo maravilhoso pra mim!Foi o primeiro com que falei, depois do Hagrid...

Aquele talvez ainda não fosse um clima apropriado para se fazer brincadeirinhas, mas nenhuma das grifinórias se conteve por muito tempo. Logo expressões sacanas e risinhos engraçados dominaram todas as amigas de Julie.

- Vai dar em casamento...- ria Alice- Acredite em mim...

X-X-X-X-X-X

Os marotos se encontravam, no momento, se preparando para descer para o banquete noturno, cujas batatas eles mesmos haviam preparado. Nenhum deles planejava comê-las.

Quando Remo chegou ao dormitório masculino encontrou um banheiro completamente devastado, o chão encharcado, e seus três amigos brigando por um pedacinho do espelho embaçado.

Tiago tentava levantar ainda mais seus fios negros e úmidos com um pente. Apesar de não ser necessário, ele ainda estava sem camisa. Sirius tentava fazer a barba, também sem camisa, é claro. Pedro escovava os dentes perto da pia. Pelo menos _ele _teve o bom senso de se vestir.

- Sai pra lá, Pontas!- resmungou Sirius empurrando o amigo espaçoso pela segunda vez e o manchando um pouco com espuma de barbear.

-Toma cuidado _pulguento_, vai estragar meu penteado!- rebateu Tiago, desviando a cabeça com destreza.

- Penteado?- repetiu Sirius num tom de zombaria- Que penteado?Esse arbusto que você chama de cabelo?

Pedro pendeu o rosto levemente para a esquerda:

-De um certo ângulo até que parece um penteado...

- De outro um porco-espinho...- acrescentou Remo enquanto regulava a água do chuveiro.

-Bah... Vocês estão é com inveja!- disse ele orgulhoso, pousando o pente na pia e fitando o próprio reflexo.- As garotas curtem!

- Inveja?- repetiu Sirius, incrédulo. O queixo ainda coberto de espuma.- E quem é mesmo o recordista em levar foras da mesma garota?

Tiago ficou um pouco vermelho. Ao fundo Lupin tomava banho e Pettigrew guardava sua escova.

-A Evans tem namorado, Almofadinhas. É isso. – defendeu-se Tiago, mentalmente acrescentando um "Só pode ser...".

-A-ham. _Agora._- lembrou Sirius, impiedoso. Após uma pausa, o rapaz acrescentou, pensativo- Mas aabe quem deve ser uma raposa sexy, _por debaixo _das vestes?

-Quem?- questionou Tiago, curioso.

- A professora McGonagal. _Ah é_.- brincou um depravado Almofadinhas. Os demais marotos gargalharam ruidosamente diante do absurdo daquela observação.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Todos notaram a ausência do diretor no jantar daquela noite. Na mesa dos professores jazia a larga cadeira (mais parecida a um trono) bem ao centro, vazia. Não havia pratos ou sequer uma taça naquele lugar, o que indicava que Dumbledore não voltaria ainda aquela noite. Ao seu lado, no entanto, Minerva se mostrava descontraída numa conversa com Ketleburn e tudo o mais parecia em seus eixos.

Julie ficou desapontada. Estava ansiosa para rever o diretor.

- Ah Frank...- chamou Alice timidamente-Eu posso fazer uma coisa?

-Claro.- respondeu ele virando o rosto para a namorada.

Satisfeita com a resposta, a garota de cabelos lanzudos escolheu em seu prato, cuidadosamente, uma uva verde. Depois, lentamente, dirigiu a fruta até os lábios do namorado, que fechou os olhos para receber o alimento. Depois de comer, Longbottom sorriu. Em seguida fez o mesmo agora com ela, no entanto escolhendo um morango. Segurou a frutinha vermelha na ponta dos dedos e levou até os lábios entreabertos de Alice.

Os marotos espiavam o casal com expressões idênticas de diversão. Para eles a cena parecia ridícula. Tiago suspirou longamente,desviando sua atenção:

- Vocês notaram que Dumbledore não está aqui?

-A-ham.- fez Sirius também retirando os olhos do casal Longbottom- Mas não acho nada demais. Ele deve ter ido a algum lugar ou reunião importante...

- Ah, eu queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui.- se intrometeu Julie. A garota se encontrava na cadeira de frente para Sirius, e conseqüentemente, conseguia ouvir o diálogo que ele mantinha com Tiago perfeitamente.

- O que você falaria com ele?- perguntou Remo, sentado à direita de Sirius. Julie virou o rosto para encará-lo um pouquinho nervosa (o que ficou evidente quando ela deixou o garfo cair no chão):

-Q-que? Ah...sei lá...acho que apenas agradecer por ele ter sido tão legal comigo, e dizer que já estou melhor.- ao final da frase, Julie escorregou no banco, tentando alcançar o solo, mas Remo interveio:

-Eu pego pra você.- e dizendo isso ele mergulhou debaixo da mesa, para segundos depois retornar com o garfo- Tome...

-Obrigada...- ela recolheu.

-De nada.- ele murmurou.

Silêncio. Lílian se serviu de suco de abóbora nesse meio tempo.

- Hum... você quer Daynna?- perguntou ela se virando para a loirinha sentada ao lado de Julie.

-Eu quero sim Lil, por favor.

O som do suco despejando no copo encheu o ouvido de todos.

-Obrigada.

-De nada.

Silêncio. Pedro começou a mastigar seus brócolis de uma maneira subitamente bastante audível, o que logo constrangeu seus vizinhos:

-Dá pra comer mais baixo, Rabicho?- pediu Tiago por fim, interrompendo mais um irritante _"crock". _

-Desculpe.- e engoliu.

Bem ao lado Frank e Alice continuavam com suas carícias.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Dois garotos do terceiro ano de Lufa-lufa haviam emperrado o tráfego no corredor que dava para as masmorras. No chão, materiais escolares estavam estatelados, espalhados por toda a parte, enquanto seus donos trocavam porradas e xingamentos:

- Mas a culpa é dele!- se esganiçou o ruivinho sardento, que agora tinha um olho roxo para acompanhar sua fúria- Ele me bateu e minha mochila acabou abrindo!

- Quem mandou se agarrar com a minha irmã?- retrucou o outro, de cabelos negros que possuíam um leve reflexo azulado.

-Chega!Eu não quero saber os motivos e nem quem começou, eu só quero que acabem com isso já!- ordenou Lupin aumentando seu tom de voz, algo que raramente fazia.

O garoto de cabelos negros não parecia querer obedecer, pois já arregaçava as mangas. O ruivo sardento se encolheu atrás do monitor grifinório:

-Eu vou te levar para o Filch, e estou falando sério!- ameaçou Lupin tentando restituir sua autoridade, o que só conseguia falando mais alto.

Por fim o lufa-lufa desistiu, cruzando os braços enfezado. Remo agora se voltou para o outro:

-E você...recolha seu material o mais rápido que conseguir. Está atrapalhando a passagem.

Imediatamente o garoto obedeceu, não por medo do monitor (já que ele não conseguia se livrar daquela expressão tão branda e simpática), mas pelo fato de estar correndo o risco de chegar atrasado em Transformação, e Minerva não tolerava atrasos.

Não só Remo, mas todos os grifinórios e sonserinos de dezesseis anos iam direto para as masmorras naquele exato momento. Tiago e Sirius vinham carregando uma pilha anormalmente grande de livros, varinhas e caldeirões, fato que logo foi explicado:

-Oh...mas que cavalheiro!Obrigada Sirius!- disse Lucy, uma grifinória da classe dos rapazes- Foi muita gentileza sua carregar meu material até aqui.

-Não foi nada, gata.- sorriu Sirius com uma piscadela malandra. A garota ruboresceu.

-Você também Tiago.- agradeceu Dany, amiga da primeira garota- Obrigada por trazer minhas coisas!

-É um crime gatinhas como você serem obrigadas a carregar peso...- respondeu ele galanteador. Dany sorriu abobada.

Logo todo o corredor da masmorra estava repleto de alunos em conversas animadas ou reclamações preguiçosas, prontos, ou não, para a aula de poções. A porta imensa e pesada de carvalho e correntes rangeu, permitindo que todos entrassem em fila indiana dentro da escura e fria sala de aula. O professor gorduchinho os aguardava ansiosamente.

Todos escolheram seus costumeiros lugares, preenchendo as bancadas rapidamente. Em gestos quase automáticos sonserinos e grifinórios deixaram à sua disposição caldeirões, varinhas, penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos. Logo após a arrumação, silenciaram. O mestre finalmente se viu livre para falar:

-Hoje nós vamos fazer uma poção muito especial e bem diferente. - sua voz ecoava pelas pedras e seus passos estalavam no chão duro. Sua sombra se mexia, desregulada pelos candelabros- Alguns de vocês já deve ter ouvido falar dela, é muito útil para jovens casais que não pretendem ter filhos tão cedo...

– Olhaí Sirius, presta atenção ...-cochichou Tiago pelo canto da boca. Sirius produziu uma espécie de "Há-há".

– Vocês, portanto, já devem ter uma idéia do que estou falando. Sim, é a poção anticoncepcional, para impedir a gravidez. O que vamos fazer hoje é uma dose muito fraca, devido à falta de ingredientes mais potentes. – Slughorn pigarreou - Para produzirmos a poção vou precisar que se juntem em duplas, um menino e uma menina...

Mas o professor não conseguiu terminar a última frase, porque neste momento Sirius e Tiago caíram na gargalhada. A classe inteira se voltou assustada para eles. Horácio os fitou completamente ofendido.

- Posso saber qual é a graça, rapazes?

Os dois tentaram controlar o acesso, mas foi mais difícil do que imaginaram. Finalmente, quando pontadas de dor na barriga já começavam a incomodá-los, Sirius explicou:

-Bem, estávamos só nos perguntando se vamos ter que testar a eficácia da poção do _jeito convencional_,professor...

Ele não precisou falar mais nada. Risinhos agora ecoaram na masmorra, e até sonserinos roncaram por detrás de seus caldeirões. Snape, no entanto, tinha no rosto uma expressão de desagrado muito parecida com a do professor:

- Compreendo.- fez ele cinicamente- Mas que gracinha... eu talvez coloque o senhor e o senhor Potter como parceiros para tal façanha...

Agora ambos os garotos se entreolharam um pouco enjoados.

-Ou então mande os dois para McGonagall agora mesmo para que lhe contem mais piadinhas...- ele acrescentou.

-Não, não professor.- interveio Tiago se lembrando de que não fazia nem um dia dês de sua última detenção- Nós prometemos nos comportar.

Mas Pedro e Sirius riram abafados com a falsa promessa. Remo revirava os olhos. Slughorn olhava para eles agora com uma expressão assassina. Não terem sido expulsos da sala de aula agarrados pelos cabelos foi algo milagroso.

O professor novamente limpou a garganta para prosseguir:

- Antes dos senhores Potter e Black me interromperem, eu dizia que vocês terão que produzir a poção em duplas mistas, escolhidas aleatoriamente por mim. Antes, porém, eu gostaria de lembrar...

-Iiii, é ele quem vai escolher!- comentou Sirius pelo canto da boca, se esticando o mais próximo que conseguiu de Tiago- Pobre Seboso...o professor não vai saber classificar seu sexo graças àquela cortina de sebo cobrindo o seu rosto...

-Será que ele abre uma terceira categoria?- sussurrou Tiago de volta- A de travestis terrivelmente feios?

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem com isso?-Remo havia finalmente se intrometido, sussurrando de um modo irritado- Vocês não prestam atenção em nada!

-Isso é um diálogo entre "A" e "B"- retrucou Sirius apontando para o próprio peito e o de Tiago- "C" está fora, Remo!

-É, mas "C" se intromete, porque não quer que "A" e "B" se ferrem depois...-ele replicou.

Agora Slughorn já montava suas duplas mistas, causando grande alvoroço em sua classe. Pedro Pettigrew murchou na cadeira ao ouvir seu nome unido ao de uma sonserina mal encarada; Sirius Black acabou sentando-se com a mesma garota grifinória que ele ajudara a carregar seus livros; Lupin teve a imensa sorte de fazer par com Julie. E é claro, para grande comoção geral, Slughorn anunciou...

-Evans acompanhe Potter, por favor.

-Ah não professor...por favor, não...-gemeu Lily visivelmente constrangida. Tiago, no entanto, cobrira o rosto con uma detestável expressão de vitória. Horácio ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

Penosamente, Lílian carregou seu material para se juntar a Tiago, que lhe aguardava ansioso já abrindo espaço em sua bancada. Ela se sentou sem encará-lo, murmurando um frio _"Potter"_ ao que ele retrucou _"Evans", _forçando o mesmo tom, mas sorrindo.

Na lousa estava descrito todo o processo para o preparo da poção, e após ler meticulosamente cada aluno se ergueu para se apossar de materiais que se encontravam no armário do professor. Tiago abriu sua mochila para depositar os ingredientes comprados na Travessa do tranco sobre a bancada:

-Vamos começar,Li-

-Olhe aqui!- ela o interrompeu enfiando o dedo na cara do rapaz,que foi obrigado a se inclinar ligeiramente para trás - Vamos estabelecer algumas regras de convivência _básicas._ Primeira: _me chama de Evans,_ sempre, **nada de apelidinhos estúpidos**. Segunda: _nada de brincadeirinhas_. E isso significa nada de sabotar a poção de alguém. Terceira: não use este momento pra me chamar pra sair, _de novo_. Você já sabe muito bem a resposta. Quarta: se você sair da linha nem que seja um pouquinho eu juro que arrebento esse caldeirão na sua cabeça, _Potter_!

-Nossa...eu entendi...- respondeu o rapaz , claramente surpreso, mas sem deixar de ser inconveniente, acrescentando- está de TPM hoje?

Aquela ela deixou passar, incrédula demais para se dar ao trabalho de responder. Ao invés disso começou a escolher um frasco pequeno dentre os vários objetos à sua frente, que continha um líquido verde musgo.

- Farei a parte dos líquidos enquanto você tritura o chifre de bicórnio...e vê se faz isso direito!Eu quero pedacinhos minúsculos!

Tiago estava começando a se irritar com tantas ordens vindas da ruivinha, por isso murmurou um "Sim, _majestade_" bastante irônico que ela novamente preferiu ignorar. Puxou os materiais necessários para si mesmo e começou com o árduo trabalho de esmigalhar o chifre com o martelinho de madeira.

Parecia, porém, que todas as garotas interpretaram aquela parte do trabalho como sendo tarefa masculina, já que exigia força braçal. Enquanto isso as meninas separavam e misturavam outros ingredientes delicadamente, medindo suas devidas quantidades com precisão.

Sirius, próximo á Tiago, esmagava o chifre com uma careta escancarada no rosto, sentindo os olhos de Lucy, sua dupla, pregados nele.

-Pronto, Evans.- bufou Tiago empurrando um potinho cheio até a boca de um espesso pó branco.

A garota voltou para ele superiores olhos verdes:

- Pode ficar melhor, hein Potter? Melhor fazer tudo de novo, você estragou este aqui. - e dizendo isso ela assoprou todo o pó para o chão da masmorra, fazendo os olhos castanhos de Tiago saltarem de suas órbitas, incrédulos.

-Porque fez isso?- perguntou ele atordoado.

-Porque sim.- respondeu ela simplesmente.

Respirando fundo, Tiago agarrou um segundo chifre de bicórnio com muito ódio contido, agora o amassando com fúria. Lily sorria vingativa pelo canto dos lábios.

Remo e Julie, muito pelo contrário, estavam se dando muito bem. Enquanto um segurava o fraco (com os líquidos já em solução) o outro despejava o pó proveniente do chifre (já triturado). A mistura borbulhou.

-Agora a gente deixa isso aí fervilhar durante cinco minutos.- leu Julie- Vamos fazendo outras coisas.

Obedecendo, Remo escolheu uma porção de ervas para ferver com um feitiço que produzia fogo, enquanto que sua parceira picava uma raiz desconhecida em minúsculos pedacinhos. Cinco minutos depois a solução já estava pronta, e seu resultado era agora um líquido de coloração rosa cor de pele. Os dois despejaram o líquido no caldeirão, logo depois juntaram a ele as ervas que Remo acabara de ferver. Agora Julie deveria mexer a poção durante um minuto, e enquanto isso, seu parceiro despejava os pedacinhos da raiz picada.

Horácio Slughorn passeava pela sala de aula, atento a cada movimento dos alunos, ralhando com uns e elogiando outros.

- Estão indo bem...-comentou ele para Severo Snape e Alice.O primeiro mexia tão febrilmente em sua poção que sequer ouvira o elogio, o cantinho dos olhos pregados numa outra dupla. A segunda, que não tinha permissão de Snape para sequer ajudar minimamente com o trabalho, forçou um sorriso para o professor.

_-_Terminei Evans!-bufou Tiago largando o martelinho de madeira, a mão latejando de dor- E pela segunda vez, está perfeito,_ vê se não enche._

- O que disse, Potter?- ela o encarou, virando o rosto e jogando os pesados cabelos para as costas. Ele não ousou repetir. Ela bufou - Olhe, terminei a droga da mistura...agora temos que despejar esse pó branco que você acabou de fazer.

Tiago não respondeu absolutamente nada, apenas fez o que ela mandou, claramente numa batalha interna para não discutir. Ao final a solução começara a borbulhar.

-Já piquei a raiz, mas temos que esperar cinco minutos pra jogar tudo no caldeirão. Vai fervendo essas ervas...- ela continuava no comando, estendendo um punhado cheiroso de aparentemente folhas secas para o garoto- E faça direito.

-_Nhénhénhé_ - resmungou ele, fazendo uma péssima imitação da voz da garota. As sobrancelhas de Lily apertaram tanto seus olhos que uma ruga surgiu em sua testa.

Algum tempo depois a grande maioria dos alunos já havia chegado à etapa final do procedimento, e se preparavam para concluí-lo. Aqueles que haviam seguido correta e minuciosamente cada item do trabalho tinham agora uma poção de coloração vermelho vivo, cintilando dentro do caldeirão. A poção de Pedro e sua dupla, no entanto, adotara uma cor azul celeste.

Lílian mexia a poção fervorosamente, enquanto Tiago lia atencioso o último item:

-Evans...

-Não me atrapalhe Potter, estou garantindo uma boa nota para nós dois!- respondeu ela rispidamente, mergulhando a concha dentro do caldeirão para examinar o líquido mais de perto.

- E eu também!- retrucou ele já meio irritado- Eu só queria que você soubesse que nós devemos doar uma gota de nosso sangue para a poção. Esta é a última etapa.

Lílian parou o que estava fazendo por alguns segundos, perplexa. Por um triz a concha quase afundou para o fundo do caldeirão, quando ela afrouxou as mãos.

- Ah, depois temos que depositar uma pedra lunar dentro da poção. - ele terminou a leitura da lousa, apertando os olhos levemente- A pedra vai derreter e sua essência se misturar ao líquido.

-Que mágico...-comentou Lily, satisfeita por estarem terminando- Vamos fazer isso já!

Eles se entreolharam.

-Vai furar o dedo?- indagou a ruivinha, quando notou o movimento que fez o maroto procurando seu broche de capitão de quadribol, pregado em alguma parte de sua mochila. Ele soltou o enfeite, que cintilava como uma pequena estrela vermelha (fruto de polimentos diários). As palavras "capitão do time" estavam encravadas em dourado.

-Acho que sim...- ele puxou a agulha da parte detrás do broche; sua ponta afiada brilhava- Lá vai...

O apanhador espetou o dedo com mais força do que planejava bem na ponta da agulha, abrindo um corte. Sangue vivo começou a escorrer lentamente, numa linha fina, mas bem visível.

Lílian, tomando o rapaz como exemplo, se utilizou de seu grampo de cabelo. Ao contrário dele, no entanto, a garota mordeu os lábios nervosamente ao ver sangue começar a transparecer pela pele rasgada à força.

- Tudo bem?-perguntou Tiago com a voz mansa, quase paternal.

-Mas é claro que sim!- mentiu ela secamente- Acha que eu sou feita de papel?Ora, não seja bobo...vamos logo com isso...

Suspirando, Tiago estendeu o dedo para a borda do caldeirão. Gotas de sangue pingaram devagar, e apenas cessaram quando ele retirou a mão, concluindo que já era o suficiente. Lily pingou gotas de seu próprio sangue logo em seguida, mas rapidamente voltou seu dedo para trás, levando-o aos lábios.

Eles esperaram. Se ergueram para fitar melhor a poção, agora um líquido vermelho que borbulhava dentro do caldeirão, como se estivesse fervendo a altíssima temperatura. A agitação do líquido foi se agravando, bolhas maiores pipocando e seu volume aumentou gradualmente, subindo para a borda. Uma fumaça forte subiu para o ar...o som de algo crepitando ficava cada vez mais audível...

-Er...professor...-tentou Lily, mas já era tarde.

Todo o trabalho da dupla foi por água á baixo (ou melhor: á cima) quando a solução vermelho vivo explodiu com intensidade para fora do caldeirão. As duplas próximas gritaram, correram e se refugiaram quando jatos da explosão lhes manchou a roupa, cabelo e rosto. Tiago puxou Lílian para debaixo da bancada bem a tempo, se encolhendo a fim de ficarem protegidos. O som foi alto e arrasador.

O professor, que nunca presenciara uma poção explodir nas mãos de Lily Evans, se voltou assustado para a ala da masmorra onde o caos se espalhava. Uma fumaça proveniente do caldeirão de Lílian e Tiago ainda pairava no ar, enquanto grande parte dos alunos se encontrava melada de vermelho, dando a falsa impressão de estarem ensangüentados. Sirius, por exemplo, tinha sua camisa branca manchada em diversas partes, enquanto que sua parceira tentava limpar as gotas vermelhas que escorriam pela sua face. O chão e a bancada também não foram poupados: poças do líquido estavam acumuladas por toda a parte.

Até mesmo Narcisa entrara em pânico quando percebeu suas macias cabeleiras platinadas encharcadas pela poção.

-Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui?- bradou o diretor de Sonserina, que se aproximava rapidamente. Tiago e Lílian emergiram de seu esconderijo debaixo da bancada vagarosamente...- Estavam fazendo tudo perfeitamente correto!Como foi que vocês dois coloraram tudo a perder?

-Nós não sabemos, professor...- se explicou Lílian fazendo tom de inocente- Foi só misturarmos nossas gotas de sangue que a poção explodiu!

O bruxo ouvinte franziu a testa. Todo o resto da classe assistia a cena:

-Ora, isso é impossível!A poção é perfeitamente compatível com qualquer tipo de sangue. Os senhores devem ter feito algo errado...

-Não!- protestou Tiago- O senhor mesmo disse que estávamos indo bem...

Slughorn realmente estava confuso. Nem mesmo Petigrew havia sido capaz de conseguir a façanha de explodir sua poção.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Após o término das aulas daquele dia, Lily conseguiu reunir um grupo de estudos na biblioteca para cumprirem seus deveres de casa. As meninas começaram com Adivinhações, uma matéria que todas tinham em comum.

Foram apenas três longas horas depois que toda a patota de garotas de sexto ano começou a bater em retirada da biblioteca, agora apenas com alguns livros em mãos, já que a grande maioria dos que tinham se utilizado pertenciam às prateleiras.

Uma delas, ao passar pelo arco da imensa porta de pedra e carvalho da biblioteca, freou-se:

-O que foi, Julie?-perguntou Lílian parando ao seu lado. O resto das meninas seguiu em frente, sem paciência para esperar mais.

-Eu me esqueci de confirmar com o Remo sobre as minhas aulas particulares!-exclamou a moreninha - esse estudo todo me lembrou que as provas estão chegando, e se eu não passar em DCAT...

-Provas?Em novembro?-refletiu a ruiva espantada- Ju, elas só começam em meados de maio!

-Er...mas eu tenho que me preparar, não é?- respondeu a garota, agora vermelha, pois sabia que não havia convencido.

-Ok.-fez Lily com uma expressão divertida, deixando claro que não acreditara em uma palavra -Vamos ver se ele está no salão comunal.

E estava. A um canto do salão comunal se encontravam Pedro e Remo, fazendo lições de no mínimo quatro matérias, levando em conta o número de livros despejados diante deles. Pedro parecia estar recebendo ajuda do amigo para cumprir corretamente uma lista de exercícios de Aritmancia, a única matéria à parte em que ambos se separavam de Tiago e Sirius, que tinham Adivinhações.

-Vai lá Julie!-sussurrou Lily num tom de voz cheio de segundas intenções, enquanto cutucava a amiga.-O que está esperando?

Julie sentiu como se milhares de borboletinhas estivessem batendo asas freneticamente na boca de seu estômago. Sabia que suas bochechas deveria estar vermelho vivo, pois sentia o rosto queimar.

-Lily, vai...vai...vai você!

-Quê?-exclamou a outra, arregalando os olhos verdes- Você vai perder essa oportunidade?Eu não vou deixar!- e dizendo isso Lily tentou empurrar a amiga na direção dos rapazes, mas ela ainda resistiu:

-O Petigrew está lá...-falou Julie tentando convencer a si mesma de que não era uma boa idéia.-Vamos subir, daqui a pouco é o jantar...

-Chuta a bunda do Petigrew e dorme de jejum!-respondeu Lílian decidida-Agora vai!-e desferindo mais força nesse segundo empurrão a ruiva conseguiu fazer com que Julie tropeçasse um pouco para a frente e iniciasse a caminhada até os dois marotos.

Quando Julie estava a mais ou menos um metro de distância já pôde ouvir seu querido amigo ralhando com Rabicho:

-Não Pedro, você errou a conta, veja...- ele rabiscou algo no pergaminho calmamente. Pettigrew estava visivelmente à vontade; Sirius e Tiago não tinham a mesma paciência com ele. Julie pigarreou para chamar atenção. Os dois levantaram os olhos:

-Cabbot!-exclamou o gordinho.

-Julie...- agora foi Remo que corou furiosamente ao notar a presença da garota. Acabou enfiando um cotovelo num tinteiro, que acabou por cair sobre uma pilha de pergaminhos, melando tudo de tinta negra. Enquanto isso a garota olhava para os sapatos como se assistisse a um interessantíssimo programa de televisão.

-Bem...-pigarreou Pedro já se levantando -Er...te vejo depois, Aluado!- e dizendo isso ele pegou uns dois livros, passou por Julie com um sorrisinho meio idiota, e seguiu em direção às escadarias, deixando apenas o casal, a mesa e os livros.

Ele tentava limpar os pergaminhos como podia, ela olhava para o chão. O silêncio era quente. Remo ergueu os olhos e sorriu, meio constrangido, no mesmo momento em que Julie levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Os dois desviaram-se imediatamente.

-Hum...-começou Remo terminando de sugar a tinta derramada com um feitiço da varinha- O que...o que você queria me falar?

-Falar?-repetiu ela tonta em devaneios "Ah sua retardada! Não vai gaguejar agora!" repeliu-se mentalmente - Ah...é...é...sob-sobre...as...

-Aulas?-adivinhou ele, agora inevitavelmente acompanhando o movimentos dos lábios brilhantes e chamativos da garota. Sua boca se mexia harmoniosamente, e era tão perfeita que podia muito bem ter sido desenhada...

-É. -respondeu ela sem graça, sentindo-se meio _exposta_. - Como você adivinhou?

"É porque era a desculpa que eu ia usar pra falar com você" respondeu Lupin para si mesmo. Mas como ele jamais enlouqueceria a ponto de colocar aquilo em palavras, disse:

-Presumi...-um rápido silêncio depois e ele recomeçou, se pondo de pé -Julie...- Estavam frente a frente, apenas com a mesa entre eles -Vamos...er...

-Para outro lugar?-completou ela, esperançosa. Desta vez não queria seus companheiros grifinórios como platéia, já que não sabia exatamente o que sairia daquele diálogo.

-É. -ele sorriu vagamente.

-Sabe para onde?

-Acho que sim, venha...

Sorrindo, ela o seguiu para fora do salão comunal, lançando um olhar misterioso ao passar por Lily. Um turbilhão de pensamentos girava em sua cabeça, bons e ruins. Ela temia o que podia acontecer e ansiava ao mesmo tempo. Gostaria de saber se as intenções dele eram as mesmas que as suas... Também se perguntava para onde estavam indo e o que exatamente fariam lá...sentia o coração saltar desembestado enquanto tentava disfarçar o nervosismo.

Mal sabia Julie, no entanto, que o sentimento era recíproco.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Voltar para o quarto foi um alívio incalculável para Pedro, que não via a hora de largar aqueles livros, chamar os amigos e disparar para o jantar:

-Hei Rabicho!-cumprimentou Sirius. O maroto estava apoiado no beiral da janela, sentindo o vento da noite em seu cabelos. Suas bochechas acabaram coradas pela baixa temperatura. -Finalmente voltou. Eu e Tiago estamos mortos de fome.

-Mas onde está o Aluado?-perguntou o outro, que brincava com seu pomo de ouro como de costume: a bolinha dourada voava, ele a capturava; depois dava mais chances ao pomo permitindo que voasse mais livremente, e para pegar, então, se esticar um pouco mais. Seus reflexos eram mesmo admiráveis. – Vimos ele estudando com você lá embaixo...

-É, mas houve um imprevisto.-contou Rabicho com um ar misterioso -A bonequinha apareceu...

-Jura?-Tiago se esganiçou, tão eufórico que acabou por deixar o pomo escapar dentre seus dedos-E como foi?

-Não sei, subi pra dar mais privacidade pra eles, né...

-Uhhh.- fez Sirius, um sorriso brejeiro brotando nos lábios- Então acho melhor irmos andando. Aquele lobo safado vai demorar pra voltar...

Os outros riram com gosto.

X-x-X

-Sala dos monitores?-exclamou Julie enquanto observava o imenso quadro de um cavaleiro medieval montado sobre um imponente corcel, ambos forrados com armaduras cintilantes, se mexer ao ser ativada a senha. Ela então seguiu com cara de espanto um sorridente Lupin para além da abertura exposta aos dois.

- Eu pensei que não era permitido...-começou a falar, para logo depois ter sua língua travada pela admiração.

A sala dos monitores de Hogwarts era um lugar muito aconchegante, algo parecido com uma sala comunal das quatro casas unidas: uma lareira crepitante, sofás e poltronas de couro, veludo por toda a parte, quadros que forravam as paredes e quatro estandartes pendurados na parede dos fundos.

Os símbolos de Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa estavam num campo de visão perfeito. Ao centro, uma mesa alojava bloquinhos de anotações, penas, tinteiros e um grosso livro de regras da escola (incluindo detenções apropriadas para cada delito cometido). Velas em posições estratégicas, e até um quadro de Alvos Dumbledore ao canto (isto era possível de deduzir graças ao nome entalhado nas bordas do quadro, já que o bruxo da pintura parecia ter saído para dar uma volta pela escola, vítima do tédio). Uma lareira estilo medieval, como era todo o resto do castelo, se encontrava apagada mas ainda muito elegante, no canto da sala.

-Ninguém vai aparecer aqui durante um tempo.- Remo deu de ombros- Estão todos no salão Principal para o jantar...

Mais calma com a resposta, a grifinória caminhou até o amigo, sorrindo, num gingado que mal sabia ela, mas era muito sensual. Não desgrudou os olhos dele, e até que a distância entre os dois ficasse curta o suficiente para os narizes se roçarem, murmurou:

-Isso é muito bom...

-Julie, eu...-começou o rapaz um tanto despreparado, sem realmente saber o que dizer.

Mas ele foi interrompido quando a garota puxou sua gravata com força, sem pensar, tentando encurtar aquela distância para que conseguisse encaixar seus lábios perfeitamente nos dele. Se uniram num beijo inicialmente surpreso, tímido, morno, que aos poucos evoluiu até se tornar um gesto eufórico de ambas as partes.

Julie não sabia como perdera seus modos e todo o acanhamento, mas não cogitava parar com aquilo. Não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Sentia-se possuída por uma inexplicável confiança. As borboletinhas na boca do estômago ruflavam as asas agora enlouquecidas, e receando que ele a empurrasse para longe, ela decidiu afundar os dedos entre os cabelos castanhos do rapaz, prendendo-o.

Mas não havia a menor necessidade de prendê-lo.

Remo aguardara aquele momento por tanto tempo que nada no mundo poderia fazê-lo parar. Todo o recolhimento se fora; todos os seus desejos antes reprimidos agora explodiam para fora de seu peito. Era quase doloroso o quanto ele queria aquela garota. Naquele instante ele ignorou completamente a sua condição de lobisomem. Esqueceu-se como seria difícil para alguém como ele tentar envolver-se com alguém, como poderia ser perigoso e sofrido, para ambos, quando todos os meses ele sofresse suas violentas transformações, e é claro: como ela obviamente o rejeitaria caso soubesse.

Mas o beijo foi se transformando aos poucos em mordidelas nos lábios, até que finalmente um selinho rápido encontrou o seu fim. Eles abriram os olhos lentamente, sorrisos tontos no rosto.

E somente agora, de olhos abertos, se deram conta do ponto a que chegaram: Julie estava imprensada numa parede, pressionada num abraço firme do rapaz. O tapete ao centro da sala estava franzido, pois quando o casal passou andando de costas o chutou para longe de seu caminho.

-Me desculpe.- ele disse, se afastando.

Mas ela não o deixou ir muito longe. Apoiou a cabeça no peito de Lupin, sentindo assim o batuque desenfreado de seu coração, e novamente o abraçou.

-Desculpar porque? – sussurrou ela carinhosamente, notando um leve tremor passar pelo rapaz.

-Isso só pode ser um sonho...-foi a resposta dele, que agora acariciava os cabelos cacheados que estavam em seu alcance.

-Não...-Julie levantou a cabeça para encará-lo mais uma vez- É real...-e se esticando um pouco mais ela tornou a beijá-lo, agora mais suavemente.

Sorrindo satisfeitíssimo, Remo começou a dar beijos suaves no pescoço de Julie, que sentiu um fluxo de arrepio atravessar todo o seu corpo.

-Khan-khan..!

Assustados, o casal parou com tudo o que estava fazendo e se virou para a entrada da sala. Foram pegos tão desprevenidos que agora pareciam duas crianças capturadas no meio de uma travessura.

Severo Snape se apoiou no arco da porta de braços cruzados, olhos negros vigilantes e nariz de gancho empinado o máximo que conseguia. Sua expressão era um misto de vitória, desdém, e surpresa:

-Ora,ora, ora...o que nós temos aqui?- começou, com um tom malicioso. Julie começava a corar gradualmente- O monitor de Grifinória, o protegido de Dumbledore, o lobi...

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Remo ficou tão constrangido quanto a namorada, mas a raiva pelo quase deslize de Snape ultrapassara aquele sentimento. Ele soltou Julie.- Não devia estar no salão principal?

-Eu lhe devolvo a pergunta!- retrucou o outro rispidamente, enquanto notava o uniforme vandalizado de ambos. A garota permanecia em silêncio, ar de culpada, fitando os sapatos-Não desce pra jantar apenas para ficar usando a sala dos monitores como quarto de motel bruxo?

-Ora, seu...

-Na-na-na...-interrompeu o jovem de nariz de gancho- o errado aqui é você.Tome vergonha na cara!Onde já se viu?Isto é um absurdo, isto é...

- Chega, Severo?- agora Remo começava, realmente, a disputar com Julie para ver quem ficava mais vermelho (no caso dele não apenas por vergonha, mas por uma raiva indomável)- Você nem é o monitor chefe pra vir com sermão pra cima de mim.

-Me respeite...- ameaçou Snape, dando um passo para a frente, na direção do maroto.

-Vai sonhando, Seboso...

-Ora, seu patife!

-Cara de cobra!

- Aberração!

-**CHEGA os dois!**

Snape tinha o dedo indicador erguido de tal maneia que já estava para furar o olho direito de Lupin. Este último, no entanto, tinha olhos castanhos faiscantes de raiva. Apesar do show de inimizade eles pararam para fitar a meiga e doce Julie, que agora retomava o ar dos seus pulmões para poder falar novamente:

-Estamos todos nós errados, então que tal colocarmos uma pedra sobre isso?É sim...-acrescentou ao ver Severo abrir os lábios finos para protestar- Você também não deveria estar aqui, Snape. Então quietinho! Vamos, querido...-agora ela se voltou para Remo, entrelaçando seus dedos de modo a segurar em sua mão firmemente- Vamos embora.

E assim o mais recente casal de Grifinória marchou para fora da sala dos monitores, batendo a porta em seguida. Snape permaneceu ali, abandonado, plantado no meio da sala com cara de revoltado.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa?- eis que retorna para sua moldura Alvos Dumbledore, a pintura caduca mais animada de toda a Hogwarts. O velhinho feito de tinta parecia realmente animado, como se tivesse acabado de voltar de um alegre passeio no bosque.

Snape lançou um olhar tão pesado e congelante para o pobre e inocente quadro à sua esquerda que Alvos se encolheu em sua moldura, assustado:

-Cruzes! - resmungou baixinho, ante de partir em um novo passeio e largar Severo sozinho -Acho que vou visitar a mulher gorda...


	13. Bancando os detetives

**Capitulo 13: Bancando os detetives**

_"Se as coisas são feitas para serem usadas e as pessoas são feitas para serem amadas, porque amamos as coisas e usamos as pessoas?"_

_-autor anônimo-_

O vento sussurrava por entre as árvores, que já começavam a se entregar por completo para o inverno que chegava, numa doce canção fúnebre silenciosa. As folhas que se despregavam timidamente de seus galhos secos e iam se acomodar no solo já não tão fértil, que aos poucos começava a ser salpicado por pontos brancos que começavam a cair do céu.

Dali a algumas semanas toda a paisagem verde estaria coberta por um manto esbranquiçado. E o destino seria o mesmo para os telhados de pedra e parapeitos de janelas de todas as torres.

O frio que era considerado intenso no outono ainda se intensificava conforme os dias passavam, transformando todos os corredores e salas da escola em iglus de pedra. De dentes batendo e ossos enregelados, no entanto, os alunos cumpriam seus deveres e presenças nas aulas, eliminando em contas silenciosas o número de dias que restavam para o natal. Ah, o natal! Além de ser a época mais bonita do ano, ele traria consigo um merecido período de descanso..

Foi então na segunda semana de dezembro, finalmente, que a professora Minerva McGonagall separou seus últimos minutos de aula para anunciar:

- Como vocês sabem, todos os anos nós listamos os alunos que passarão o natal conosco aqui em Hogwarts.- ela fez uma pequena pausa para empurrar os óculos redondos para mais perto dos olhos, já que seu aro começava a deslizar no nariz pontudo- este ano não vai ser diferente, e antes de dispensá-los eu gostaria que vocês passassem pela sala esta lista de presença.- Minerva entregou para Frank Longbottom, que tremia na primeira fileira de carteiras, um bloquinho de notas em parceria com uma pena- Quem for permanecer na escola, por favor, assine seu nome. Os demais passem adiante.

Obedecendo em um silêncio fatigado, os alunos começaram a fazer com que o bloquinho circulasse pela sala de aula. Tiago escreveu seu nome entediado, numa letra corrida e quase inteligível. Antes de se virar e passar a lista para Sirius, no entanto, sussurrou:

-Será que teremos a honra de passar o natal na companhia do Seboso?

-Espero que sim.- respondeu Sirius escrevendo seu nome logo abaixo do de Tiago, para logo passar o bloco de pergaminho para seu vizinho- Este ano quero dar um presente especial para ele.

Os dois lançaram olhares de esguelha para Snape, sentado rigidamente em sua carteira.

Parecia que o frio avassalador rendera também o sonserino, que aparentava estar mais pálido e sem vida do que nunca, o que deixava seus sebosos cabelos negros agora assustadoramente destacados de seu rosto.

Enquanto Tiago desviava o olhar de Snape para fitar, apaixonadamente, uma Lílian que escrevia também seu nome na lista de presença para o natal, Sirius se apoiava nas pernas de trás de sua cadeira e começava a se balançar displicentemente, aguardando o final da aula. Minerva odiava quando o rapaz fazia aquilo:

-Senhor Black!- ralhou assim que captou, por detrás de sua escrivaninha, o estado desleixado em que Sirius se sentava na cadeira- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para se sentar com postura e decência? Se o senhor quebrar as pernas desta cadeira...

-Vou ter que pagar.- terminou Sirius quando, em com um baque, deixou que a cadeira caísse novamente em suas quatro pernas- Eu sei _Minnie_, relaxa!

Tiago sorriu para ele, e antes mesmo que Minerva conseguisse retomar sua autoridade a aula chegou ao fim.

Como se tivessem sido libertos de uma jaula, os alunos de sexto ano de Grifinória desembestaram porta a fora, numa correria maluca para sair da sala de Transfiguração. Tiago esperou a multidão passar, aguardando em pé pacientemente no arco da porta, até que Sirius, Remo e Pedro o alcançassem.

- Caras, quais aulas ainda temos hoje?-perguntou Sirius enquanto jogava sua mochila apenas em um de seus ombros, preguiçoso demais para apoiá-la nas costas- Estou morto!

-Esta foi nossa segunda aula ainda, Sirius!- Remo repeliu, surpreso, enquanto tentava puxar seus horários para fora de um dos livros que não coubera na mochila- Temos ainda Trato das criaturas mágicas e Astronomia.

- Se fosse Poções eu juro que me matava...-comentou Pedro num tom mais alto do que pretendia. Tiago ouviu, para logo comentar:

-Poções no inverno é o cúmulo! Não tem cristo que agüente aquela masmorra...hum, se bem que o Seboso morrendo de hipotermia não seria uma má idéia...

-Que Merlin te ouça.- acrescentou Sirius, enquanto dobravam o corredor em direção aos jardins. Foi nesse mesmo instante, enquanto se aproximavam dos terrenos da escola e recebiam uma rajada congelada no rosto, que uma voz feminina chamou os garotos, ofegante:

-Esperem!

Eles pararam, se virando na mesma hora para se depararem com Julie. A garota vinha correndo esbaforida na direção dos garotos, e graças ao cansaço teve que se apoiar nos joelhos para respirar e retomar o fôlego, antes de dizer:

-Remo! Tenho...uma coisa...pra te mostrar!

Ela ainda ofegava, mas agora levantara o rosto para deixar a mostra o tamanho do sorriso em seus lábios. Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares malandros, enquanto Pedro cutucou o quarto maroto num gesto nem um pouco discreto:

-Vocês querem ficar á sós?

-Não precisa.- respondeu Julie antes que Lupin abrisse a boca- eu só queria...ah, Remo!

E então algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu: sem aviso, de repente, Julie deu um salto digno de uma rã e foi se pregar no pescoço de Remo, o apertando com tanta força que poderia facilmente tê-lo enforcado. Enquanto abraçava o rapaz ela ia declamando coisas inaudíveis, que pelo menos soavam bastante felizes.

Se Tiago, Sirius e Pedro ficaram perplexos com a cena que se desenrolava e que lhes pegara de surpresa, então nenhuma palavra no mundo conseguiria descrever suas expressões quando Julie, eufórica, começou a beijar apaixonadamente um Lupin ainda sufocado demais para ter reação.

-Obrigada...obrigada...-ela murmurava emocionada, nos pequenos intervalos em que desgrudava da boca do maroto - Eu devo tudo isso á você, obrigada...

Até aquele momento Tiago, Sirius e Pedro não tinham a menor faísca, a mínima e sequer desconfiança de que Remo e Julie estivessem namorando. O que eles também não sabiam é que a partir do primeiro beijo na sala dos monitores o casal vinha carregando o namoro já há alguns dias (pra não dizer semanas) no maior sigilo, que é óbvio, acabara de ser quebrado.

O choque de não terem sido informados foi tremendo, e agora os três reagiam da mesma e melhor forma que podiam: enquanto o casal se sugava, bem ao lado, eles assistiam, com cara de paisagem. Sim, mas paisagens incrivelmente pasmadas e descrentes.

-Bom, pelo menos tá explicado aquele super bom humor dele.- comentou Sirius para os outros dois.

Julie, no momento, parecia ter se esquecido completamente da presença dos marotos. Era como se ela e Remo estivessem com toda a privacidade do mundo, o que não era verdade: estavam bem no meio de um corredor movimentado, que servia de passagem do Hall do castelo para os jardins. Alunos transitavam livremente por ali, lançando olhares curiosos ao grupo.

-Calma, querida...-ofegou Remo quando finalmente conseguiu segurar o rostinho delicado de Julie pelo queixo, impedindo-a de avançar e se livrando de mais um beijo- O que foi que aconteceu?

-Ah, é tudo graças á você!Eu não acredito, estou tão feliz!

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?- insistiu o maroto enquanto tentava desamarrar os braços aparentemente frágeis, mas incrivelmente fortes, que enlaçavam seu pescoço.

-Eu tirei dez!- finalmente ela soltou, como se até aquele momento a frase estivesse entalada na garganta- Hoje de manhã o professor Tofty me entregou aquele trabalho, sabe? Aquele que vale um peso brutal na nossa nota...Dez! E eu fiz sozinha, não posso acreditar...

-Estou orgulhoso de você. - ele respondeu sinceramente, enquanto tentava conter uma Julie que se sentia novamente atentada a se pendurar em seu pescoço.

Seus três amigos começavam a perder a paciência com a cena romântica, e bem demonstravam isso, bufando e soltando pigarros.

-Temos que ir agora, querida.- disse por fim Lupin consultando o relógio no pulso da namorada- Venha, temos aula agora, depois podemos comemorar...

E assim eles seguiram. Três dos garotos bastante enfezados, sentindo-se meio traídos por um amigo desleal e cheio de mistérios, que apenas eram arrancados à força e nunca contados por espontânea vontade. O outro, o próprio Remo, estava muito mais animado com a presença da namorada, e quanto à ela...bem, seria quase impossível tentar descrever o nível de alegria que a dominava no momento. Aquele dez em Defesa contra as artes das trevas parecia ser o sonho que ela acalentava durante anos de estudo em magia.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Naquela noite o céu estava estrelado, o que ficou visível graças ao intervalo dado pela nevasca. A paisagem cintilava lindamente do lado de fora, mas quase ninguém a contemplava pelas janelas.

Afinal, depois de um belo banquete nada melhor do que se aconchegar junto ao fogo no salão comunal grifinório para uma conversa entre amigos. E essa noite o grupo era grande.

Todo o time de quadribol estava lá; Katherin Manchester, a duplinha Patil e Brown, Frank Longbottom e Michael Finnigan. Mundungo Fletcher, é claro, além de Mary Johnson, monitora da casa, Alice, Daynna, Julie e Berta Jorkins.

Tiago, Remo e Pedro compartilhavam o mesmo sofá, sentados quase que por ordem de tamanho, enquanto Sirius e sua mais nova "namorada" ficaram juntos em uma das poucas poltronas de cor bege amarelada.

Lucy só faltava autografar o próprio nome na testa de Sirius: ela o beijava e acariciava sempre que qualquer garota estivesse prestando atenção.

O assunto já tinha rolado pelas travessuras e mirabolantes feitos dos marotos e finalmente começava a entrar no Natal, a época do ano mais bela de Hogwarts (não posso dizer a mais animada, pois o Dia das Bruxas jamais perderia seu posto):

-E então?Quem vai ficar aqui?-perguntou Mary empolgada. A monitora finalmente parecia ter esfriado a cabeça um pouco com a chegada do recesso de aulas.

A turma se marotos, é claro, permaneceriam juntos na escola, assim como Mundungo e Julie. A última afirmou com um pesar doloroso na voz: ela costumava passar o natal e o ano novo com a família inteira reunida, já que considerava aquela uma festa muito importante. Mas agora, com a morte dos pais, passar o natal em sua casa só lhe traria lembranças e saudades.

Berta se atreveu a comentar:

-Julie, você nunca passou o natal aqui em Hogwarts!O que acontec...

Mas antes que terminasse, Alice lhe deu um pontapé nada discreto, fazendo-a se calar. Jorkins era desligada sim, mas ás vezes seus amigos perdiam a paciência com ela.

– Nós ainda não contamos sobre o presente de natal que vamos dar pro Seboso! –exclamou Sirius de repente. Julie sorriu para ele, enxugando com as costas das mãos as lágrimas que quase escorregaram para suas bochechas. Remo sorria para ela.

-Então Sirius, o que será? Uma bomba de bosta?-sugeriu Michael.

-Pfffff...você é mesmo um amador, meu caro.- respondeu Sirius debochado- eu estou falando de algo bem mais divertido!

-O que?- insistiram Daynna e Alice, já atiçadas pela curiosidade.

-Espere, vocês sabem que não deviam falar essas coisas na minha frente, não sabem?- interveio Remo. - O fato de ser monitor **e** amigo de vocês me colocaria na posição de impedir essas brincadeirinhas...

- O diretor e a professora McGonagall sempre dizem isso pra você, né?- lembrou Pedro.

-Ah, eles dizem, mas Dumbie e Minnie, lá no fundo, se amarram nas nossas zonas!- disse Sirius, acrescentando. - Conte a eles, meu caro Pontas!

- Uma cueca limpa. - respondeu Tiago com o peito estufado. Os sorrisos de seus telespectadores esperavam algo bem mais criativo vindo do rapaz, mas este ainda não havia terminado- Que começa a dançar freneticamente ao ser ativada a _senha secreta._

Agora sim todos caíram na gargalhada, imaginando Snape rebolando a força enquanto sua cueca enfeitiçada dançava vivamente. Mundungo, ainda soluçando, perguntou:

-E qual seria essa senha?

-Ah meu caro, isso já é confidencial. Apenas eu e Almofadinhas sabemos.

Pedro se sentiu meio excluído ao ouvir isso, mas deixou passar.

-Puxa Potter...que engraçado.

E foi então que todos se viraram para Lily Evans, de repente parada próxima ao grupo. Tiago estava prestes a atirar uma de suas mãos para os cabelos arrepiados, mas Sirius o deteve com um olhar.

-Hey Lily, junte-se a nós!- chamou Pontas, o tom de voz engrossando forçadamente. __

"Oh, Merlin, ele voltou com isso? Grandes Magos e Feiticeiros, tende piedade de nós!" sussurrou Remo para Rabicho, que tapou a boca para rir baixinho.

- Já disse para não me dirigir a palavra dessa forma.- retrucou ela, seca.

-Ok...então será que pode nos dar a _honra_ da vossa companhia, _vossa_ _alteza Evans_?

- E gastar meu tempo ouvindo você?- e ela fez uma pausa maldosa.- Tentador. Mas não, obrigada. – e continuou seu caminho para as escadas. Suas amigas Daynna, Julie e Alice logo se despediram do grupo para irem atrás da ruivinha.

-Mandou bem, _Rudolph!_ – Sirius caçoou na primeira oportunidade.

-Rudolph?- repetiram as artilheiras do time de quadribol, ainda por ali. Não parecia, no entanto que elas eram as únicas a não compreender o apelido.

-Bah, vão me dizer que ninguém aqui conhece o Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho que puxa o trenó do Noel?

Pronto. Isso bastou para que uma nova crise de risadas irrompesse no salão comunal. Tiago ficou vermelho. Acabara de ser chamado de "veado" publicamente e sabia que os únicos que realmente compreendiam o significado daquilo eram Remo e Pedro, que é claro, também davam risada.

-Eu te mato, Sirius!

X-X-X-X-X-X

Após a longa conversa no salão comunal Tiago e Sirius deram uma passada no dormitório masculino.O primeiro apenas para acompanhar o segundo, que iria se preparar para um encontro (para variar) com uma de suas fãs, que não demoravam a trocarem de posto e se tornarem "ficantes", ou, como elas preferiam chamar, "namoradas".

Sirius se olhou no espelho mais alguns minutos. O reflexo mostrava um jovem moreno de cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre os olhos. Estava sem camisa, mas já usava uma calça jeans que lhe caia muito bem, com meias e seu surrado tênis. Olhava-se de todos os ângulos possíveis no espelho, até que, convencido de que estava perfeito, enfiou uma camiseta preta. Isso acabou por bagunçar seus cabelos novamente, e como conseqüência Sirius passou o pente nos fios negros pela segunda vez, que facilmente se ajeitaram. A única coisa que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos era a franja partida ao meio:

-Espero que a Olívia não se atrase para o nosso encontro!-disse ele para o quarto, de modo que Tiago pudesse ouvir. Este suspirou:

-Cynthia...

-Ah sim, eu me confundi!- Sirius depositou o pente sobre a escrivaninha ao lado. Depois sorriu para si mesmo novamente:

- Acho que a Olívia é uma das melhores garotas do quarto ano, você não acha Pontas?

-Você quer dizer Cynthia.-corrigiu Tiago pacientemente. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, polindo sua vassoura empolgado, com um de seus presentes mais antigos mas nem por isso menos querido: um quite de limpeza para materiais de quadribol.- Sim, eu acho.

-Bem...-pigarreou Almofadinhas caminhando até a porta- Deseje-me sorte com a Olív- digo, Lucy!

-**CYNTHIA!**

-Oh sim.-fez o maroto batendo a mão na testa- Espero que eu não cometa esse tipo de engano com a Vanessa...-e dizendo isso, Sirius se retirou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Tsc-tsc...

Sirius desceu as escadas saltando alguns degraus por vez. Depois, ainda muito empolgado, passou pela Mulher gorda (sua saída do salão comunal de Grifinória arrancou vários suspiros femininos) e foi pelos corredores assobiando consigo mesmo, feliz por estar indo a um encontro, pois somente isso o ajudaria a relaxar um pouco.

No entanto, ao virar o corredor para seguir direto até as escadarias mais próximas (ele e Cynthia se encontrariam na sala de Astronomia), o rapaz se deparou com uma garota. E não era exatamente a que ele esperava...

- Ah, por Merlin!Eu devo estar sonhando...você!- era Bellatrix. A sonserina trajava seus uniformes, mas estes se encontravam anormalmente bagunçados, assim como os cabelos, com fios se soltando de uma bela trança. Tudo indicava que ela correra Hogwarts inteira atrás do primo.

-Obrigado!-agradeceu ele- Eu sempre me olho no espelho, mas não sabia que poderia ser chamado de "sonho".-sorriu o maroto brilhantemente. Isso, no entanto, só instigou a jovem Black a mudar por completo seu humor e a começar a tratá-lo como ela julgava mais apropriado:

-Seu idiota!Estive te procurando por toda a parte!

-Essa escola é grande, prima!- se defendeu Sirius meio esganiçado- Ou vai ver estive te _evitando_ por toda a parte!

-Eu sei que Hogwarts é grande, obrigada.- sibilou ela estreitando os olhos e levando as mãos á cintura- Mas acho que você deve ter aprendido a ficar invisível!

-Só se for para você.- respondeu Sirius, começando a gostar daquilo- Eu sou bem visível para todos os outros alunos, se é que me entende.

-Você se acha "popular", não é seu..! Mas o que eu estou falando?- a jovem teve que se conter. Por um milagre dos céus ela se lembrou de que não estava lá para brigar com Sirius, mas sim para falar algo importante com ele (por mais que brigar fosse algo mais tentador e prazeroso)- Ouça; eu tenho que lhe fazer uma prop-

-Olha, desculpa eu acabar com o seu sonho de conversar comigo...- cortou o rapaz olhando de relance no relógio- mas eu estou atrasado para um encontro, e...

-**AH, AGORA VOCÊ VAI OUVIR!**- tão rápido quanto conteve a briga a jovem a reiniciou: sua paciência era algo muito delicado.

Bellatrix acossou Sirius na parede, segurando sua gola da blusa com as próprias mãos, a ponto de quase enforcá-lo. Estava sem controle, enraivecida, mas principalmente farta de procurar seu primo por toda a escola, e agora que finalmente o tinha em mãos (literalmente) ela não o perderia de vista. Agora ele iria ouvir nem que tivesse que ser amarrado e amordaçado para isso.

-**SE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A ERRÔNEA IMPRESSÃO DE QUE EU VOU VIRAR SUA PALHAÇA ESTÁ REDONDAMENTE ENGANADO!**

-Você negou a mesma coisa duas vezes, priminha.E tudo numa frase só...-caçoou um dos melhores alunos da escola de magia. Bellatrix intensificou o aperto que dava na roupa do rapaz:

-Engraçadinho...- "e cheirosinho" acrescentou mentalmente, quando aproximou o rosto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de sabonete do primo. Sua pele era tão tentadora...seus lábios...- Pois fique sabendo que eu tenho uma proposta para fazer!

-Não estou interessado!

-Mas você nem ouviu!- ela protestou batendo o sapato com força no chão de pedra.

-Mas eu não quero!-ele simulou uma voz feminina muito desengonçada, copiando o ato da prima quase que perfeitamente, até mesmo batendo o pé na laje fria de pedra.

- Sirius Black!-rugiu ela, como se repreendesse uma criança brincalhona- Você não está aqui dar sua opinião: Você está aqui para ouvir, e é tudo. Vai ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer querendo ou não!

Sirius empurrou delicadamente a jovem para longe, já que seus rostos estavam começando a ficar perigosamente próximos. Então, como se aquela fosse a desculpa para agir daquela maneira, ele fingiu desamassar sua blusa e massagear as costas que estiveram imprensadas na parede. Bellatrix se afastou meio desapontada, porque começava a sentir uma deliciosa embriagues com a proximidade do rapaz.

-Ok...- por fim ele suspirou-Espero que seja algo realmente importante pra me fazer perder meu encontro.- ele apenas não especificou o nome da garota com quem iria se encontrar, pelo simples fato de que já não se lembrava nem mesmo vagamente de qual seria.

Impaciente, a sonserina olhou para os dois lados do corredor, certificando de que estavam sozinhos. Não se demorou muito na sua busca, mas não haveria de ter ninguém.

- Bem, primeiro de tudo gostaria de dizer que peço isso pela nossa família, e não por mim. Pelo nosso sangue nobre Sirius, que deve ser honrado.

-Não, sério, isso é uma piada não é? – latiu Sirius- Pode esquecer!

A jovem estreitou os olhos por debaixo das sobrancelhas retas e negras. Estava ali, na sua frente, um traidor do próprio sangue. Um bruxo que ela tinha o desprazer de ter como parente, uma aberração. E logo instantaneamente o desejo que pulsou em Bela por alguns segundos logo foi afugentado.

-Você é mesmo um caso perdido,Sirius...

-Obrigado.- sorriu ele, já dando as costas para ela.

Bellatrix exitou por alguns momentos. Ela poderia deixá-lo ir?Assim, sem nem ao menos tentar convencê-lo? Não. Sabia que não, que aquilo não seria certo. Sabia que ela jamais fracassava daquela maneira, e que normalmente, usando sua lábia como arma, conseguia quase tudo o que queria. E Sirius não rebaixaria daquela maneira a sua honra e dignidade; não porque ela sim era uma Black.E os Black não se deixavam perder tão facilmente...

-Espere!- ela pediu quase esganiçada, se interpondo na frente de Sirius, de modo a impedi-lo de continuar seu caminho. Ele suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para esperar, com um ar de quem pergunta "E então?".

Bellatrix não tinha a mínima idéia do que responder, por isso apenas balbuciou algumas construções de frases até finalmente partir para a artilharia pesada: lançou-se para a frente de modo que conseguisse beijar Sirius num ato selvagem, quase forçando o rapaz a retribuir. Segurou entre seus dedos longos e afilados a cabeça do primo, impedindo-o de ir embora. Mexeu o maxilar com vontade, e colou seu esguio corpo ao dele o máximo que conseguiu, possuída por más intenções.

Sirius,enojado, desgrudou-a de seus lábios na primeira oportunidade:

- O que _diabos _está fazendo?-ofegou, nervoso.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou?- sorriu a sonserina maliciosamente. O grifinório fez uma careta:

-Você achou que poderia me seduzir, não é? Que eu aceitaria sua proposta, seja lá qual for, apenas porque você se lançou para mim dessa maneira?

Sua voz saiu num tom seco, quase como se ele tivesse nojo das próprias palavras. Apenas Bellatrix conseguia fazer o bruxo agir daquela maneira.

- Do jeito que te conheço, tinha certeza de que daria certo.

Sirius estava agora ultrajado. Dessa vez a única resposta que deu, antes de desamassar suas vestes e se virar para ir embora, foi:

-Nunca mais toque em mim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago açoitou Pedro para o quarto apenas quando conseguiu se livrar de suas fãs eufóricas. Sirius ainda não tinha voltado de seu encontro, enquanto Remo havia desaparecido com Julie.

Tiago e Pedro, quando sozinhos, não costumavam conversar muito. O máximo que faziam era se dividir entre telespectador e o "gostosão", como das vezes em que Tiago brincava com seu pomo de ouro e Pedro assistia encabulado. Sem os outros marotos para ligarem aquela aproximação, o diálogo entre os jovens era sempre meio oco:

- Que cara é essa, Pontas?-perguntou Rabicho enquanto tentava alargar, com um feitiço, seu pijama de botões. Ele parecia ter engordado de uns dias para cá.

-É a minha.-respondeu um pensativo Tiago, deitado em sua cama, fitando o forro do teto.

-No que _ ou em quem_ você tá pensando?.-quis saber o maroto baixinho, agora com uma calça que mais parecia uma tenda para se montar um circo russo.

-Acha que eu dou um presente de natal para a Evans?- soltou Tiago de repente, logo entregando seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

-Se você não colocar o remetente, não vejo porque não.-incentivou Pedro, mas logo acrescentando- Iiiii, mas ela vai descobrir do mesmo jeito.Não tem um aluno nessa escola que não tome conhecimento desse seu amor platônico pela Evans...

Tiago suspirou profundamente. Porque logo ele, o garoto mais popular de toda a escola, não conseguia a garota que queria? Será que ser o melhor no quadribol, ter seu próprio fã-clube, ter a capacidade de azarar qualquer um apenas por diversão, ser o melhor aluno de todas as matérias sem precisar estudar, e ser inteligente a ponto de conseguir se tornar um animago (fato oculto, mas também contava) não era o suficiente? Além de sua excelente aparência, é claro...o que mais ela queria? Só podia ser um Deus! Evans queria se casar com um Deus! Talves até mesmo fosse crente, ou uma _freira_, só podia ser!

-Heeeiiii...em que mundo você está?-chamou Pedro agora com a cabeça em cima da visão de Tiago, quase tocando seu rosto.

-Blerg, sai de mim Rabicho!- o maroto empurrou Pedro para longe.

-Desculpe, mas é que você estava tão concentrado que parecia...

A porta do dormitório se abriu, fazendo Pedro se calar e Tiago virar a cabeça. Remo entrava no quarto com um ar meio cansado no rosto que se misturava, também, a uma mal disfarçada tristeza.

-Nossa, pensei que você estava com a bonequinha.- comentou Tiago.

-Eu estou bem.-mentiu Lupin se sentando na sua própria cama agora, meio longe de Tiago e Pedro, nem ele mesmo sabia porque.

-Olha aqui, eu devia te transformar em carrapato de_Grindylow_ seu grande mentiroso!- Tiago se lembrou de que Remo não contara sobre o namoro, assim como nunca contava nada para os amigos. Ele, Sirius e Pedro sempre tinham que descobrir tudo por conta própria, o que já começava a irritar.- Acha que vai continuar nos escondendo as coisas, é?

-Tiago, por favor, agora não. - pediu Remo paciente, tentando desamarrar sua gravata.

-Agora sim,e eu não quero nem saber!-Tiago se ergueu, se afastando de Pedro.- Porque não nos contou que estavam namorando?Porque não nos conta o que houve?Porque não nos conta _porra nenhuma_?- o apanhador fez uma curta pausa, porque ainda não queria que as respostas viessem- Porque fique você sabendo que mesmo assim nós vamos sempre descobrir!

Pedro não sabia organizar suas idéias e palavras daquela maneira, mas concordava com absolutamente tudo o que tinha sido dito. Remo suspirou, como se aquilo estivesse lhe cansando fisicamente:

-Me desculpem. Sobre não contar do namoro... bem, ela que me pediu pra manter segredo, pelo menos por um tempo. Não queria causar alvoroço, _e não me olhem com essas caras_, vocês sabem muito bem que não são nada discretos em relação a essas coisas.- e se sentou- Enfim, eu não podia contar nada enquanto ela não se sentisse confortável.

-Ok, dessa vez passa. Mas agora desembucha, Remo Lupin!- retrucou Pontas cruzando os braços - Estamos esperando.

Tiago e Pedro olhavam fixo para o companheiro, mas antes que Remo pudesse se explicar, Sirius finalmente voltou ao quarto, fazendo seu estardalhaço típico e triunfal:

- Sentiram minha falta? – e após receber olhares irritados dos amigos- Nossa, que clima de enterro que vocês estão, pelos cabelos de Morgana!- e fechou a porta com desmedida força, fazendo um dos quadros cair da parede- Eeeee, olha o que você fez Pedrico!

-Hun?

-Ow _Hotel de carrapatos!_ -Tiago chamou, virando-se para Sirius- Nós estávamos agora mesmo pedindo pro Remo nos contar uma coisa...

-Contar o que?Ele nunca conta nada!- falou Sirius se aproximando. – E pode parar com esses apelidinhos idiotas aí, faz meses que não tenho pulgas!

Lupin ficou meio irritado:

-Vocês combinaram esse showzinho, é?

-Na verdade não.- respondeu ainda Sirius- mas pode desabafar aí, porque agora eu cheguei.

Remo olhou à sua volta. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro estavam em silêncio, fitando-o ansiosos. Ele se mexeu meio desconfortável.

- Julie está ainda muito abalada pela morte dos pais dela.- ele falava tão baixo que os demais pareciam prender até mesmo a respiração para ouvir.- Eu só queria poder fazer alguma coisa...

-Mas Aluado, você já está fazendo.- quem começou foi Tiago- Só a sua companhia para ela já é apoio...

-Eu sei, estou fazendo o que está ao meu alcance, mas...- o rapaz mantinha os olhos fixos no chão agora -Não parece ser o suficiente.E por quanto tempo ela terá minha companhia? Sabe, e o que vai acontecer quando eu começar a desaparecer pelo menos uma vez por mês? Vocês já pensaram nisso? Já pensaram que eu posso ser só mais uma enorme _decepção _na vida dela?

Sirius se ergueu de repente. Não disse nada, apenas começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando, atento em seus devaneios. Girou sem descanso, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, fazendo com que seus amigos o acompanhassem com os olhos até ficarem tontos Foi Tiago quem interferiu:

-Sirius, pára de seguir o próprio rabo e desembucha!

-Tiago já te falei, já deu com esses trocadilhos em relação à minha _caninidade_... – ele finalmente virou-se aos amigos, saindo de seu devaneio.

-Fala logo, cacete!

-Certo.- e com um brilho fanático e vivo, quase lunático, Sirius soltou: -E se nós descobríssemos quem é o assassino dos Cabbot?

Os três se entreolharam.

-**HAHAHAHAHA!**

-Pirou de vez!

Tiago e Pedro quase se engasgaram em risadas, fazendo Sirius amarrar a cara. Porém...

-Eu acho uma boa idéia.

-**COMO?**

-Remo, que diabos você bebeu?

Ignorando esses comentários o monitor de Grifinória caminhou até Sirius, que parecia agora satisfeito. Ainda com a voz branda, Remo se explicou:

-Se pelo menos nós descobríssemos quem fez isso, talvez Julie ficasse melhor. Como é que a vida dela é destruída e fica por isso mesmo?

-E além disso o bruxo que fez isso é um assassino perigoso, não pode continuar solto por aí.- completou Sirius apoiando a mão no ombro do outro. Ambos tinham expressões decididas- Tiago?- ele lançou um olhar indagador ao quase irmão.

-Eu acho isso uma loucura!- os papéis pareciam trocados naquele momento, e por alguns instantes Remo se perguntou se estaria lendo o script de Pontas e ele o seu - Nós podemos acabar nos metendo num rolo feio, além do que será quase impossível descobrir quem foi. Não temos provas, somos apenas aprendizes de bruxo, desmiolados, todos de dezesseis anos- realmente aquela cena estava muito estranha para ser verdade. Rabicho olhava chocado para Tiago, que deveria ter levado um balaço forte na cabeça e rachado seu crânio...- Se nem mesmo o ministério conseguiu, o que nós podemos fazer?É insano, e...- agora só faltava ele gritar "primeiro de abril!"- **e é por isso que eu topo!**- concluiu.

-E você roedor, o que acha?-perguntou Sirius, meio que prevendo a resposta.

-Eu não tenho outra escolha, e você sabe disso.-resmungou Petigrew, emburrado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Narcisa sentia as cordas vocais começarem a falhar. Sabia que gritar daquela maneira não era algo aristocrático, e que aquilo faria sua pose de sonserina bem comportada ir pro limbo, mas que outra opção seu gênio terrível tinha?

- Você é incompetente demais!E agora o que faremos?Quem mais da nossa família nós temos na Grifinória para fazer isso?

-Você devia saber que Sirius é impossível.- comentou Bellatrix sem nem ao menos alterar sua respiração, ao contrário da exaltada irmã.

-Mas com jeitinho tudo se consegue!- protestou Narcisa, se referindo exatamente à "artilharia pesada" de Bellatrix.

- E você acha que eu não tentei?- sibilou a morena, furiosa por ter suas habilidades de lábia e trapaça ofendidas seriamente.

A loira por fim se sentou, como se toda a sua energia liberada nos gritos tivesse cansado suas pernas.

-Então vamos descartar essa parte do plano também...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Enquanto alguns se decepcionavam com o modo que as coisas aconteciam, outros, a algumas torres de distância, começavam a se empolgar cada vez mais:

-E qual é o plano?-perguntou Pedro, mais animado.

-Bem, de imediato nenhum.- Sirius deu de ombros- Preciso dormir pra recarregar meus neurônios, mas a partir de amanhã nós vamos preparar o melhor esquema possível de coleta de pistas!

- Eu sempre quis por meus dotes de "Sherlock" em prática!-sorriu Tiago estufando o peito.

-Obrigado, pessoal.- agradeceu Remo por fim, com um vago mas sincero sorriso.

-Que isso meu chapa!- Sirius deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do maroto.

-Perseguir criminosos sempre foi um de nossos passa-tempos!- completou um metido Pontas.

X-X

**N/A:** Gente, dessa vez eu tenho vários recadinhos pra dar. O primeiro: reformulei o primeiro capítulo, mantendo a tradução feita pela tradutora dos livros (que eu não sei o nome), já que é beeeeem melhor que a minha. Fora isso, queria só avisar que esse capítulo, de início, era pra ser dedicado ao natal, mas acabou acontecendo tanta coisa que se eu escrevesse mais vocês iriam me trucidar ;)

A última, mas nem por isso menos importante, é que eu gostaria de comentar sobre o evento na Siciliano: demais!Valeu Alex Oliver e Wib, os únicos do 3v que eu tive a chance de conhecer. E para finalizar (agora é de verdade) eu gostaria de dizer que vou viajar semana que vem, provavelmente, e só volto em Janeiro. Então vão se preparando para um looooooooooongo período sem atualizações. Mas eu prometo que o capítulo 14 vai sair rapidinho, e será quase todo dedicado ao natal, para preparar nós mesmos para o nosso próprio natal e ano novo


	14. O natal dos marotos

**Capítulo 14:O natal dos marotos **

Notas da autora:Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter conseguido cumprir minha promessa. Esse capítulo deveria estar no ar a dias...sorry guys;)  
Ah! Outros recadinhos no final do capítulo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Lílian...Lílian...Lílian..._

-LÍLIAN!-berrou Julie pela milésima vez, chacoalhando a amiga com força.  
Como se fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo de se fazer, a ruiva abriu os olhos verdes lentamente:

-Mas onde...o que...?

-Você estava sonhando?-perguntou novamente a amiga, agora mais carinhosamente.

- Acho que sim...-respondeu Lily ainda meio dormindo, enquanto se sentava na cama.

Só então ela percebeu porque estava com tanto frio: suas cobertas quentes jaziam emboladas no chão, enquanto o vento cortante de inverno já conseguira congelar o quarto, mesmo com as janelas fechadas.

-Bem, e eu posso saber com o que era?- tornou a sorrir a outra, divertida. Julie usava um pijama longo mas bem feminino, que acabava por esconder sua magreza. Seus cachos acordaram incrivelmente retorcidos, como cabelos de anjo. Sua boca estava vermelha naturalmente e os olhos mel cintilavam, além de uma alegria interna que trasbordava num sorriso. Lílian ficou tão feliz com isso que acabou por sorrir também:

-Era com o Amus Diggori...-ela achou melhor ocultar Tiago de seu sonho. Por que sim, ela sonhara com _Potter_. Odiava aquele garoto arrogante e metido, mas se contasse para a amiga que havia sonhado com ele ao invés de seu namorado talvez as brincadeiras aquele dia não tivessem trégua.

-Ah...então era um sonho romântico!- Julie pareceu ainda mais animada com isso- Quero detalhes!

-Ah Ju, nem vem...foi só uma besteira qualquer.- riu Lily jogando seu travesseiro na amiga, que riu á toa com a brincadeira infantil, mas sempre tão divertida.

-Ok, então eu só preciso te dizer uma coisa...

-O que?

-FELIZ NATAL!-Julie gritou alegremente, se pondo de pé e estendendo os braços. Lílian olhou à sua volta: presentes. Haviam pacotes embrulhados lindamente aos pés da sua cama e da cama de Julie. Do lado de fora, através da janela, ela podia ver flocos de neve que caiam brandamente nos terrenos, e ao longe, como num sonho, dava para se ouvir canções natalinas sendo entoadas provavelmente por fantasmas.

-Feliz natal, Ju!- disse por fim a jovem Evans, escolhendo um presente para abrir. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam como cascatas sobre seus ombros, e mesmo recém acordada, Lílian estava encantadora. Assim como uma Julie, que desembrulhava um presente alegremente, berrando eufórica ao seu lado:

-É do Remo!É dele!Que gracinha...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O salão Principal da escola se encontrava estranhamente vazio. A mesa de Grifinória estava ocupada por uma dupla de irmãos do quarto ano, quatro alunos do primeiro, um do sétimo e Mundungo Fletcher. Na mesa comprida de Corvinal estavam apenas duas garotas (ambas ex-de Sirius) e três meninos do quinto ano. Em Lufa-lufa Amus Diggori e os dois irmãos Bones conversavam. Já Sonserina era sem dúvida a mesa mais abundante: Crabbe, Goyle, Rodolfo e Rabastam Lestrange, Avery, Narcisa, Bellatrix, Macnair, Flinch, Mulciber entre outros. Esse grupo maior conversava aos sussurros e de cabeças coladas, enquanto que num outro extremo Severo Snape comia entediado um punhado de ovos mexidos, completamente sozinho.

Lílian e Julie chegaram logo em seguida, rumando para sua respectiva mesa. Elas notaram com alegria as árvores de natal postas enfileiradas na frente do salão, brilhando com intensidade em diversas cores. O teto enfeitiçado mostrava um tempo gelado, mas de cor leitosa. Graças à claridade da manhã que entrava pelas janelas góticas do castelo, estava quase impossível de se notar o contorno e a nitidez dos fantasmas, que agora passavam quase despercebidos, garantindo sua presença somente com suas vozes e com aquela sensação desconfortável que causavam nas pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho.

Lílian correu os olhos verdes pelas mesas, notando uma povoada Sonserina. Com isso, não pôde deixar de fazer uma observação:

-Snape está sozinho, longe de todo o resto como se fosse invisível...você notou isso, Ju?

-Ele sempre está isolado. - disse a garota indiferente, enquanto se servia de chocolate quente, que fumegava em seu rosto - Isso é normal, Lily.

-Por quê?-perguntou a ruiva, ainda sem despregar a atenção do jovem de cabelos ensebados.

-Ora...eu sei lá!Ele não tem amigos porque não quer, ou porque ninguém quer, ou pelas duas coisas.- Julie continuava com suas respostas desinteressadas- Sério,quem se importa? Ele te chamou de _Sangue ruim_ uma vez, tá lembrada?

Suspirando, Lílian se voltou para sua comida. Ela ainda não deixara de se incomodar com a impopularidade do rapaz, ou com o fato do coitado ser sempre alvo de chacota dos marotos, que ainda por cima eram aplaudidos quando o humilhavam. "Claro, _os meninos de ouro_ Tiago Potter e Sirius Black nunca estão errados".

E para completar aquela revolta interna da garota, eis que os marotos surgem em cena:

-Feliz natal, garotas!-Sirius cumprimentou Julie e Lily com um sorriso arrasador. A primeira sorriu de volta, a segundo o ignorou.

-Gostou do presente, Mund?-perguntou Tiago se sentando ao lado de Sirius.

-Valeu mesmo, cara!-respondeu Flecher assim que engoliu sua rosquinha- Tudo que eu sempre quis!

-Lil's?- e Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha conquistadora para a ruiva.

-Evans.- ela corrigiu sem ao menos se virar para ele, de repente muito interessada em seu suco de abóbora.

-Gostou do seu presente? – insistiu ele, inabalado.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado a falta de remetente.- ponderou ela, gélida. Julie olhava para a amiga de maneira reprovadora. Sabia muito bem que a ruiva havia _adorado _o elegante vestido verde, da cor de seus olhos, que viera dentro de uma bela caixa acompanhado de um lírio do campo.

Mas agora, com a confirmação de sua teoria, ela simplesmente disse, ainda sem olhar para ele:

- Acha que pode _comprar_ minha simpatia, Potter?

-Evans...- _"Sim, claro que sim!"_ – de onde você tirou um absurdo desses? Onde está seu espírito natalino? Foi um presente completamente... _altruísta_.- defendeu-se Tiago, enfiando um sorrisão cara de pau no rosto. Sirius ouvia a cena segurando-se muito para não rir.

-_Altruísta?_ – e enfim Lily se virou para ele, quase ofendida. - Quer fazer caridade? Ótimo, vou doá-lo para os elfos domésticos da cozinha, eles _com certeza_ farão melhor uso daquilo do que eu.

-Mas...

Lily ergueu uma mão no ar, pedindo um "basta". Mas Tiago ainda murmurou, enquanto se servia de torradas:

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Lily passou a ignorá-lo.

Quando Pedro chegou à mesa não cumprimentou ninguém: foi logo avançando para seus ovos mexidos, torradas, baicon, frutas e waafles. Remo veio logo atrás, saudando a namorada com um selinho bastante longo, depois sorrindo para os demais.

Alguns minutos se passaram e logo Tiago já estava sussurrando:  
-Hei Almofadinhas, será que o Ranhoso está usando a cueca?  
-Só mesmo falando _você sabe o que_ pra saber...- respondeu Sirius também pelo canto da boca, enquanto espiava maliciosamente o cocuruto negro da cabeça de Snape, que se encontrava meio inclinado, comendo.

-Posso ter a honra..?

-Vai fundo, meu chapa.

Agora Tiago também jogou seus olhos na vítima. Fez uma pausa solene e murmurou _"samba canção"._ Se Snape não estivesse usando a roupa de baixo encantada, nada aconteceria. Mas os rapazes se preveniram.

Aquele tinha sido o único presente que Snape recebera aquele ano. Era um embrulho verde musgo, com uma fita prateada e um cartão solitário que dizia _"Com amor, Lily"._ Tiago e Sirius haviam notado a _coleguisse _(maneira que se referiam ao estranho relacionamento) do sonserino com a ruivinha. Não sabiam de muita coisa, obviamente, mas tinham essa teoria e um estranho pressentimento de que aquilo deixaria o sonserino ao menos curioso. Com a ajuda de Rabicho, que na sua forma de rato havia certa vez surrupiado um bilhetinho escrito à mão de Lily para as amigas, a dupla foi capaz de reproduzir sua escrita elegante.

É claro que Snape desconfiara de início, mas a situação se mostrara tentadora. E ninguém haveria de saber...um presente íntimo daqueles...e de Lily...Até mesmo grandes sábios podem ser tapeados por seus sentimentos.  
Atiçada pelo comando, a cueca verde de cetim começou a tomar vida com movimentos inicialmente sutis, quase imperceptíveis, até que gradualmente seu ritmo foi esquentando.  
Cada vez mais rápida a cueca foi se mexendo, como que dançando, tanto em movimentos circulares como de um lado para o outro. A cintura de Snape, e principalmente o _vocês sabem o que_ foram os mais abalados.  
-**Pontas do céu**, olha isso!- gritou Sirius apontando para a mesa de Sonserina. Todos os presentes também olharam, graças à exaltação de Almofadinhas.  
-Cruzes!Isso é contagioso?-perguntou M undungo numa voz divertida.  
O grupinho de primeiro ano imediatamente começou a rir. O sonserino era sério e sempre muito introspectivo, conseqüentemente, vê-lo requebrar daquela maneira foi algo incrivelmente bizarro. Os irmãos do quarto ano caíram em gargalhadas logo em seguida, depois o aluno de sétimo ano e logo toda a Grifinória.  
Atraídos pelas risadas, os corvinais seguiram os olhares dos grifinórios, em busca da fonte da piada. Eles se depararam então com Snape, sentado, com a cara pálida e os olhos lacrimejados, tentando se agarrar à borda da mesa enquanto seu traseiro (pronto! Falei!) se mexia da direita para a esquerda, impedindo que ele ficasse fixo em seu lugar para poder comer mais alguma coisa.  
Não demorou muito para que Amus e os outros Lufas entrassem no coro de risadas, e assim, em questão de segundos, Snape era o centro das atenções.  
Os sonserinos estranharam. Olharam em volta para descobrir o que diabos era tão engraçado, pois sabiam que a atenção de todos estava fixa em sua mesa. Quando seus olhos finalmente chegaram em Snape, Rodolfo indagou incrédulo:

-Mas o que diabos ele está fazendo?  
-Enlouqueceu de vez!-foi seu irmão quem completou, olhando para o corpo sentado de Snape, que parecia escorregar como um sabão sobre o acento, incapaz de ficar parado.  
Tiago e Sirius vomitavam risadas e iam com dificuldade se erguendo da cadeira. Lílian estava pasma. O pobre Snape ardia, vergonha e ódio invadindo seu ser enquanto era perfurado por cada uma daquelas risadas. Ele tentava se controlar, mas não parecia mais ser dono do próprio corpo, e tirar as cuecas em público estava _fora de cogitação_.  
-Hei Seboso, que dança é essa?-perguntou Tiago em alta voz, enquanto junto de Almofadinhas se dirigia para a mesa.

Lupin se engasgou perigosamente com seu suco "Eu não _**acredito **_que eles fizeram isso...", enquanto Pedro se virou no acento com uma expressão divertida, pronto para assistir a mais um "show".

Snape estava até o momento tentando se agarrar à mesa, fixando as pernas no chão, e até pressionando o corpo para que parasse de se mover contra sua vontade. Mas motivado pelas risadas e insultos lançados diretamente a ele, decidiu tentar se levantar e seguir _dançando_ até o dormitório, onde se livraria da cueca enfeitiçada.  
No entanto, ao ficar de pé, a cena se tornou muito mais engraçada e prazerosa para a platéia que lhe assistia...  
Agora sim a dança da cueca era mais visível: a cintura do adolescente se requebrava perfeitamente, como se dali para baixo seu corpo fosse feito de mola. Snape contraiu o rosto, não emitindo nenhum som. O mais difícil era tentar segurar as lágrimas que lhe queimavam as pálpebras: lágrimas de ódio, repreensão por sua estupidez, e vergonha.

-Não, peraí Seboso, você não pode ir embora sem ensinar esse gingado pra gente!

Desengonçado, Severo tentou caminhar em direção à porta de saída. Mas ele se arrastava e cambaleava contra suas próprias pernas e cintura, e a força invisível que lhe impelia para os lados num ritmo dançante era suficientemente forte para atrapalhar o movimento de todo o resto de seu corpo.  
Tiago começou a bater palmas, seguido de Sirius, iniciando uma alegre canção que seguia exatamente os movimentos forçados de Snape:  
_"Sou branquelo e macilento até seboso e remelento, mas não se engane companheiro: na dança eu arrebento!"_  
Todos, exceto Lílian e Lupin, choravam de rir. Até mesmo os sonserinos não faziam nada para impedir, enquanto Snape lutava contra sua cintura e pernas, tentando o mais rápido possível sair dali. Não dizia nada, mas estava explícito em seu rosto o vexame e a fúria.  
_"Sou branquelo e macilento até seboso e remelento, mas não se engane companheiro: na dança eu arrebento!"_  
Agora o coro engrossou: Mundungo e Pedro ajudavam os marotos, enquanto todos os demais, incluindo os sonserinos, batiam palmas.  
_"Clap-clap-clap-clap",_ ecoava no salão. Severo já tinha atingido um terço do caminho, suando, bufando, com as pernas bambas e olhos lacrimejados. Seu traseiro, cintura e pernas pareciam ainda mais atiçados conforme a música continuava:  
_"Sou branquelo e macilento até seboso e remelento, mas não se engane companheiro: na dança eu arrebento!"_  
Remo não sabia o que fazer. Seu dever como monitor seria no mínimo impedir aquela crueldade, mas como parar seus melhores amigos? Ele novamente fazia de contas que não estava ali. Julie ria assim como todos os outros...  
A cueca girou particularmente empolgada na palavra "arrebento", fazendo Snape vacilar um pouco enquanto tentava dar mais alguns passos firmes na direção da porta de saída.  
_Clap!Clap!Clap!Clap!-_ acompanhava a platéia de alunos, agora já de pé em seus acentos. Finalmente uma bufante Lílian se ergueu, escolhendo um prato de porcelana que estava próximo. Dirigia-se em passos firmes na direção dos marotos, que mais pareciam "líderes de torcida", atiçando a humilhação:  
-Agora todos juntos!- pediu Sirius, ao que as garotas presentes imediatamente obedeceram, e o coro ficou mais forte:  
_"Sou branquelo e macilento até seboso e remelento, mas não se engane companheiro: na dança eu arrebento!"_  
Snape atingira metade do caminho graças à luta quase corpórea que travava contra sua cueca. Exausto, ele se deixou dançar por alguns rápidos segundos, apenas para retomar fôlego e ar. Narcisa e Rabicho riram em coro produzindo um som agudo, enquanto Sirius gargalhou rouco, como se latisse.

_CRRRRAAAASSSSSS!_

E em questão de segundos o prato de Lílian se arrebentou em mil pedacinhos de diferentes tamanhos na cabeça de Tiago, caindo em cacos ao redor de seus pés. Ele se calou imediatamente, dando lugar na música para um grito de dor e levando as mãos à cabeça. Sirius, escandalizado, correu para ele imediatamente:

-Você é completamente maluca Evans?- se esganiçou- Porque fez isso?  
_Paff!_  
Ela esbofeteou o rosto de Sirius, desferindo toda a força que conseguiu. Agora todos os presentes se voltaram para o conflito entre os Grifinórios, desviando os olhares de Snape e lhe esquecendo completamente. Com o fim da música, a cueca dançante começou a perder força, dando trégua ao dono. Com maior capacidade para andar até a porta, ainda cambaleando mas mesmo assim sentindo firmeza, Snape sumiu de vista.  
Agora, no salão principal, os protagonistas eram outros...  
-Nunca tive um café da manhã tão divertido...-comentou Bellatrix ao ver Tiago se ajoelhar, zonzo, vítima da pratada na cabeça.  
-Nem eu. - respondeu Narcisa, ainda olhando o primo, que segurava a bochecha marcada pela mão de Lily.  
- Vocês são uns **monstros**! - rugiu ela, olhando com nojo para Tiago enquanto pisava sem remorso sobre os cacos de porcelana no chão- Ele não fez nada! Absolutamente nada! Seus...seus...desgraçados!  
Julie ouvia as palavras de Lílian por um lado confusa (como a amiga defendia um garoto que não hesitava em lhe chamar de sangue ruim?), mas por outro lado com remorso por ter rido com os marotos. Aquilo realmente tinha sido cruel.  
-Eu te odeio cada vez mais Potter!-cuspiu a ruiva- Você se olha no espelho todos os dias, mas até hoje ainda não aprendeu a **se enxergar**!  
Ao final dessas sábias palavras, Lily se retirou em passos firmes, sem olhar para trás. Dessa vez Tiago não a chamou de volta: ainda estava desnorteado avaliando o galo na cabeça, e somente com a ajuda de Sirius conseguiu se levantar.  
Julie correu atrás de Lily, seguindo o mesmo caminho que ela com esperanças de alcançá-la e lhe dar apoio. Remo e Pedro se ergueram para se aproximar dos amigos, enquanto a platéia foi se dispersando.

-Como você está Tiago?-perguntou Pedro numa voz tensa. O maroto de óculos balbuciou, se fazendo de vítima:  
-Se alguém tivesse _rachado seu crânio no meio_ como você estaria?- ele rosnou de volta.  
- Não seja exagerado. E você meio que mereceu. - repreendeu Remo. Sirius o encarou perplexo, mas o monitor sustentou o olhar- É isso mesmo! Vocês exageraram dessa vez, e se a Evans não tivesse impedido o coitado do Snape iria dançar até morrer, ou de vergonha ou de cansaço.  
-Então porque você mesmo não fez nada?-perguntou o apanhador grifinório, já com a voz firme.  
-Porque eu não...- e Lupin se calou.  
-Mas que foi divertido foi!-comentou Pedro tentando reanimar o clima. Sirius teria concordado na hora, não fosse uma voz sonora, severa, irritada, dominante e feminina que reboou da mesa dos professores:  
-POTTER! BLACK! Comigo, agora! -Minerva McGonagall acabara de chegar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As pegadas das botas de Lily marcaram profundamente a neve fofa. Ela caminhava pelos terrenos apenas para esfriar a cabeça (literalmente também, já que um termômetro marcaria cinco graus célsius do lado de fora). Enquanto atravessava sem rumo nem pressa o cobertor branco que pintava a escola, ela pensava nervosa consigo mesma. Porque sonhara com o idiota do Potter? Como ela tinha tido a audácia de aprovar aquele beijo de meses atrás que Tiago lhe roubou?  
Tudo o que acabara de ver só comprovava o quanto ele não prestava, e apesar de tudo ela sabia que lá no fundo, mesmo que bem escavado em seu íntimo, sentia algo especial por aquele_ imbecil_. Talvez ela merecesse aquele terrível e mesquinho grifinório... Afinal, só uma garota fraca cairia na sua ladainha, e se tinha uma coisa que Lílian começava a contestar no momento eram suas forças...  
-Espere!-chamou uma distante Julie, que vinha correndo dês do castelo atrás da amiga. Lílian desacelerou o passo, de modo que Julie conseguisse lhe alcançar. Após alguns segundos que ela adotou para fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, continuou- Nada como um passeio aqui fora para começar o dia, né?

As duas abriam uma trilha de rastros pela neve, e conforme respiravam e falavam, soltavam fumaças condensadas no ar. No entanto, apesar do frio, a claridade dos raios de sol estava presente. O sol não estava ali para aquecer no momento: era como se tivesse perdido as suas forças, se transformado apenas numa fonte de luz opaca e sem aconchego.  
-Estava pensando em ir pra cabana do Hagrid.-disse Lílian se sentindo mais animada. Não estava chateada com Julie: sabia muito bem que era a única que desaprovava as brincadeiras dos marotos, e se guardasse sua amizade apenas para alguém que pensasse igual a ela, estaria perdida -Faz um bom tempo que não vamos lá fazer uma visita.  
-Nossa, é verdade!-concordou Julie enquanto ajeitava o cachecol numa posição melhor ao redor do pescoço - Ah, esqueci de avisar: o Amus está te procurando igual um coitado lá no castelo.  
Lílian hesitou por alguns momentos, mas logo concluiu:  
-Problema é dele. Vai ter que esperar a gente voltar do Hagrid...  
-Lily você é cruel. -riu Julie divertida-Eu devia aprender alguma coisa com você; sou mole demais com meu Reminho...  
-É mesmo, viu?-concordou a ruiva enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais da entrada da choupana do guarda-caça- Mas pode deixar que eu te ensino uns truques.  
Em seguida bateu na parto. Passos pesados do lado de dentro puderam ser ouvidos, e na seqüência uma mão grande girou a maçaneta.  
A figura que lhes atendeu não era exatamente o que elas esperavam... ao vê-lo daquela maneira,Lílian sufocou um grito enquanto Julie levou as mãos à boca.

-Por Merlin, Morgana, Madame Min, Viviane e todos os bruxos mortos na fogueira da Inquisição!-Sirius se esbaforiu, perplexo- Dessa vez Minnie se empolgou!  
Ele e Tiago estavam saindo nesse exato momento da sala da professora de Transfiguração. Remo e Pedro esperavam os dois do lado de fora, mas não ficaram lá por muito tempo; a escolha da detenção foi rápida até demais.  
-Eu insisto em dizer que vocês mereceram!- reforçou Remo, de braços cruzados e apoiado na parede ao lado da porta.  
-Ah é?- rosnou Sirius caminhando na direção do amigo- Pois você quer saber qual foi nossa detenção, oh defensor dos fracos e oprimidos?  
-Seja lá qual for eu apóio. - respondeu Lupin amargamente.  
-Nós vamos ficar _**uma semana**_ sem elfos domésticos para atenderem o _**nosso quarto**_. Sacou? Sete dias sem limpeza naquele chiqueiro, nada, zero, nem uma ajudinha de nenhum elfo doméstico!- disse Tiago num tom que se alterava da tristeza ao ódio. Após rápidas contas mentais ele deu um tom mais dramático à sentença - 168 horas!10080 minutos!  
- O que?-grunhiu Pedro exaltado, fazendo seu gorro de lã cair de sua cabeça- Mas isso prejudica nós dois também!E eu e o Aluado não fizemos nada!  
-Pois é bola fofa...- riu Sirius maléficamente-Se correr o bicho pega se ficar o bicho come.  
-Injustiça!- Remo estava ainda mais nervoso do que Pedro -Quem ela pensa que é?  
-A vice diretora da escola, diretora de Grifinória e professora de Transfiguração.-recitou Tiago comportado. Talvez o motivo para tal comportamento tenha sido o fato de que, assim que Remo lhe fez a pergunta, Minerva McGonagall saiu de sua sala, passando pelos marotos em passos firmes até voltar ao salão Principal .-Agora que a barra tá limpa...-recomeçou Tiago, se certificando de que a professora estava bem distante- Vamos dar um role lá fora?

-To nessa, meu chapa!- concordou Sirius, já fazendo seu caminho rumo aos terrenos da escola.

-Mas Hagrid, qual é o problema?-perguntou Lílian cheia de pena.  
O gigante assuou o nariz com a manga do sobretudo imundo, antes de responder numa voz sofrida:  
-Ela foi executada, e eu não pude fazer nada!Oh...pobrezinha!  
-Quem, Hagrid?Quem foi executada?-insistiu Lílian enquanto fechava a porta da cabana com cuidado. Julie, ao entrar, se desfez de alguns complementos de sua roupa de inverno: abriu o casaco, retirou as luvas e pendurou o gorrinho no cabide mais próximo.  
Dentro da cabana do gigante o fogo crepitava alegremente na lareira, enquanto a chaleira fumegava e assobiava, indicando que a água já estava mais que fervida. As janelas abriam apenas uma brecha para o ar circular, mas o frio ficava todo do lado de fora, permitindo que uma temperatura agradável se instalasse dentro da cabana. Na mesinha de centro estavam servidos bolo quente e rosquinhas, enquanto saquinhos de chá aguardavam a água quente.  
Julie pegou um pano para proteger sua mão e correu para recolher a chaleira pendurada sobre o fogo, enquanto Lílian fazia Hagrid se acomodar em uma das cadeiras. Ela estava tocada com o estado lastimável do guarda-caça da escola e também seu amigo: ele parecia muito abatido. Chorava e fungava feito um condenado, mas não dava para saber se era por ele estar resfriado ou por estar chorando. Seu nariz e olhos estavam inchados, sua barba e cabelo imploravam por uma lavagem há muito tempo, e as roupas se encontravam melecadas e surradas.  
Julie arrumava a mesa: arranjou mais duas xícaras e mais dois pratos, preparou um chá de camomila para Hagrid se acalmar, e cobriu a mesa com a toalha menos suja que encontrou. Lílian arranjou um pano para o gigante assoar o nariz. Depois pediu para que ele relaxasse os braços, de modo que ela pudesse lhe livrar do sobretudo imundo. Pendurou então o casacão também no cabide, atiçou a lareira para que ele não sentisse frio, e só então foi sentar-se ao seu lado.  
-Obrigado meninas...vocês não precisavam fazer isso...-agradeceu Hagrid numa voz ainda meio soluçada, apesar de ele se sentir mais reconfortado agora. Julie também se sentou, servindo chá na xícara do gigante enquanto sorria amavelmente:  
-De nada Hagrid!Ficamos assustadas quando você nos recebeu. Nunca te vi assim tão...deprimido.  
-Ah...mas eu tenho razão pra estar assim!-respondeu ele com a voz se tornando novamente chorosa. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos imensas e começou a balbuciar, apoiando o cotovelo sobre seu próprio prato- E foi t-tudo c-c-culpa mi-minha!Culpa minha...  
-Hagrid...-chamou Lílian baixinho, se levantando novamente e lhe tocando o ombro com delicadeza.-Lave o rosto, se acalme, e venha tomar um pouco de chá.  
A única resposta que a ruiva obteve, no entanto, foi um ronco abalado de mais uma crise de choro de quem não parecia ter escutado.  
Com esforço, as duas meninas fizeram com que ele se levantasse, cada uma segurando-o por um braço. Depois, o levaram para fora da cabana, onde uma tina com água lhe aguardava. A água estava com a temperatura ambiente, e quando a pele de Hagrid sentiu o toque, ele não pode sufocar um gemido. De início se molhou vagarosamente, mas após se acostumar com a água acabou por enfiar a cabeça dentro da tina de uma só vez, dando um banho em Lílian e Julie e esparramando água por toda a neve aos seus pés.  
Quando a cabeça de Hagrid emergiu de volta, sua barba espessa pingava e seu rosto recebeu com força uma rajada de vento de inverno, o que não foi muito bom para alguém que estava resfriado. Depois de sentir o nariz coçar, o gigante espirrou.  
-Venha...vamos voltar para lá dentro que está quentinho.-pediu Lílian, empurrando levemente o gigante para dentro da cabana. Hagrid obedeceu como uma criança que segue ordens de sua mãe, e uma vez lá dentro novamente se acomodou em uma cadeira, pronto para comer.  
Julie foi procurar uma manta quente que ela pudesse jogar sobre Hagrid. O cobertor era imenso, e após ser lançado sobre o corpo sentado do gigante acabou por lhe proteger como um casulo, deixando apenas a cabeça pequena e barbuda para fora. Uma vez acomodado, coberto e quentinho, Hagrid se serviu de chá fumegando.  
-Chuinf...não sei nem como agradecer...-disse, enquanto bebericava o chá.  
-Não precisa agradecer.-sorriu Lílian enquanto fingia que se servia de bolo. Ela conhecia muito bem os dotes culinários do guarda-caça para comer alguma coisa- Só nos conte o que houve. Talvez nós possamos ajudar...  
-Ah Lílian, não sei se devo. -gemeu ele triste. As lágrimas não voltavam mais, mas cada vez que tocava no assunto as palavras pareciam sair com mais dificuldade.  
-Tudo bem Hagrid, confie na gente. -reforçou Julie, enquanto bebia somente o chá que foi preparado por ela mesma. Apesar de pedir confiança para o amigo, ela não confiava nos doces à sua frente...  
-Ok.-se entregou ele, convencido- Acontece que minha qui-quimera de estimação foi...-sua voz morreu novamente. As garotas iam protestar, mas Hagrid retomou forças para terminar a frase antes de qualquer coisa-Executada pelo Ministério.  
Após declarar o que lhe atormentava, ele abaixou os olhos para o chão, para logo cobrir o rosto com as mãos novamente:  
-Pobrezinha...pobrezinha da "Qui-qui"...e e-ela estava tão bem escondida lá na floresta...pensei que tinha conseguido arranjar um lar para ela...oh!Coitadinha!  
-Deixa eu ver se entendi...-fez Julie, arregalando os olhos- Sua _quimera _foi executada pelo Ministério, é?E ela era seu _bichinho de estimação_?  
-Era...-confirmou Hagrid ainda com o rosto enterrado nas mãos.A coberta começava a deslizar até seus joelhos- Eu guardava ela aí na floresta, mas os garotos denunciaram a pobrezinha para os professores...Dumbledore decidiu levar ela para um abrigo de animais mágicos e raros, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, o professor Tofty denunciou para o departamento que controla os animais mágicos...- novamente sua voz falhou.A dor de ter perdido seu "bichinho" era demais para ele.  
-Por um acaso os "garotos" que você está falando são Potter, Black, Lupin e Petigrew?-Lílian deu o palpite, numa voz irônica. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente da aula de DCAT em que os alunos deviam entregar os trabalhos sobre quimera. Já fazia algum tempo, é verdade, mas é um processo demorado até que o destino de um bicho desses seja escolhido dentro do ministério. E é claro que depois de exposta naquela aula, a quimera ficou nas mãos da escola e não mais de Hagrid.  
-S-sim...-assentiu o gigante numa voz dolorida- Não sei porque eles fizeram isso! Acabaram me decepcionando...  
-Mas você mostrou o bicho pra eles, Hagrid?Você pediu pra eles guardarem segredo?-quem perguntou numa voz aflita foi Julie, que não queria a imagem do namorado manchada por esse incidente, e além de tudo, ela confiava em Remo e sabia que Hagrid podia entrar em altas encrencas se fosse condenado por ter escondido, dentro da escola, um bicho desses.  
-Não, eu pretendia mostrar a eles mas não tive a oportunidade.-respondeu Hagrid levantando o rosto novamente para as grifinórias.  
-Viu?-consolou Julie, se sentindo também mais aliviada- Então eles não sabiam que ela pertencia a você.  
-É...-fez Hagrid com um vago sorriso- Tem razão... mesmo assim...-agora o tom de desespero e depressão voltou a dominar o gigante-Ela se foi.  
-Mas uma quimera é um animal perigoso,Hagrid.-Lílian tentava tirar a culpa do Ministério também, e fazer Hagrid enxergar pelo menos os motivos para aquela solução ter sido tomada -E você sabe disso.  
-Mas ela nunca atacou ninguém!-protestou ele- Era tão dócil que até os garotos conseguiram domá-la.  
As amigas se entreolharam. Mesmo conhecendo a paixão desenfreada e maluca que Hagrid sentia por bestas ferozes e outros tipos de animas, elas tinham que levar aquilo em consideração. Afinal de contas, durante todo o período em a quimera estivera na floresta ninguém fora atacado , e ainda tinha o fato dela ter sido domada por apenas quatro estudantes de sexto ano. Naquele momento Lílian e Julie compartilharam com Hagrid uma raiva incontrolável do professor Tofty.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius chutava a neve com vontade, deixando também que o vento brincasse com seus cabelos negros. Não se importava com o frio porque não podia senti-lo dentro daquelas roupas quentes. Tiago vinha logo atrás, pensando divertido em algo para atirar na nuca do amigo...  
PLOFT!  
A bola de neve acertou em cheio, fazendo Sirius se virar meio zangado para trás, enquanto livrava os cabelos dos flocos brancos que se esconderam entre eles.  
-Muito bem, quem foi?  
Remo e Pedro apontaram sem pena para Tiago, que assumiu a culpa, sorrindo. Sirius fez uma expressão tão marota quanto ele:  
-Então quer guerra, não é chifrudo?-ele se agachou na neve, já moldando uma bola entre as mãos, que estavam protegidas por uma luva.  
Almofadinhas atirou a bola recém formada em Tiago, que desviou agilmente, resultado de treinos e prática de quadribol. Foi fácil para quem era rápido e leve como apanhador e vivia desviando de balanços durante os jogos. Remo acabou atingido bem no meio do rosto, já que logo estava atrás de Tiago, desprevenido.  
-Hey!- exclamou, cuspindo neve. Seus amigos riram. Ele agora olhou vingativo para Sirius, abaixando-se...

Lupin lançou uma bola de neve na direção de Almofadinhas, que dessa vez fugiu a tempo deixando Pedro ser atingido. O gordinho caiu de cara no chão e de maneira espalhafatosa. Mais risadas.

Não demorou muito para que uma guerra feroz se iniciasse. Os marotos podiam ter dezesseis anos, mas seriam eternas crianças. Gargalhavam cheios de vontade enquanto bombardeavam uns aos outros com bolas de neve. Caiam, rolavam, derrapavam e às vezes até se jogavam enquanto choviam mísseis brancos em todas as direções. O estardalhaço podia ser ouvido além da cabana do gigante, ultrapassando as janelas e a porta fechada.  
Hagrid e as garotas escutaram as vozes risonhas, meio abafadas, mas o guarda-caça ainda estava chateado com os marotos e fingiu não ouvir. Julie achou graça e foi espiar na janela, enquanto Lílian suspirou algo próximo a "Como os homens são infantis...".

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de saírem da cabana de Hagrid ainda com uma certa tristeza, as garotas notaram assim que colocaram os pés nos jardins que os marotos não estavam mais lá.

Enquanto faziam o caminho de volta ao castelo, elas viram de longe alguns alunos patinando sob o lago congelado da Lula - Gigante, enquanto outros construíam bonecos de neve. Cortando o silêncio que era ocupado por essas observações, Julie exclamou, como quem não quer nada:  
-Hei!Eu me lembrei de uma coisa muito interessante...  
Lílian permaneceu quieta. A garota de cachos castanhos reclamou:  
-Poxa!Você não vai perguntar "o que?"  
Lily sorriu:  
-Pensei que você estava só pensando alto...  
-Engraçadinha.-com uma pausa, ela completou- Você se lembra daquela vez em que sua poção e a do Potter explodiram?  
Lílian revirou os olhos, murchou o sorriso e foi tomada por um quê de tédio:  
-Essa história de novo não...  
-Essa história de novo sim!- replicou Julie, dando um chute particularmente forte na neve- Isso foi estranho Lily, e eu descobri que no mundo mágico não existe acasos...quase tudo tem uma explicação.  
-Ah, então você quer que eu saia pesquisando nos livros "Quando você e um garoto burro erram uma poção sem querer seu destino sofre uma grande reviravolta".- sempre irônica Lílian recitou a frase, fazendo a amiga se estressar:  
-Não, né oh chatice! É que o seu sangue e o do Tiago podem ter algo haver, ou não só o sangue...o horóscopo incompatível...ou...ou sei lá!Na Adivinhação existem coisas assim!  
-Falou "a cigana".  
-Olha, quer saber?- Julie parou de andar, mas antes que pudesse completar uma das suas poucas frases de fúria, a ruiva cortou:  
-Não, não quero acho que vou te arrastar agora mesmo para aquela sala de Adivinhação, só pra falar com a Trelawney e me ver livre disso!- bufou e completou- Você e as meninas já me atazanaram tanto...  
-Sério?Eba! Vamos lá então!- e o ânimo de Julie foi rapidamente resgatado.

-Podem entrar, queridas!- disse a velha mulher, na sua voz sempre etérea e misteriosa. Lílian abriu a porta da sala com educação, logo dando espaço para Julie passar. A amiga estava empolgada:  
-Como a senhora sabia que eram nós duas?- Ela perguntou, já que a professora se utilizara de "queridas".  
- Ora minha flor, a brisa da janela me contou.-sorriu Trelawney maternalmente. Ela estava sentada em sua mesa, tomando chá quente para se aquecer do frio, fitando as alunas meio curiosa-E o que vão querer de mim?  
Lílian se sentia muito pouco à vontade. Já não gostava daquela sala durante as aulas (aquele cheiro de incenso lhe deixava zonza e enjoada), o que dirá durante as férias?Pelo menos dessa vez a mulher decidira deixar uma brecha da janela aberta, para que o vento do inverno entrasse. "Acho que desistiu de tentar morrer sufocada" pensou a ruiva. Julie cortou seus pensamentos quando falou:  
-É uma história meio longa professora...  
-Temos todo o tempo do mundo, não é?Afinal...o tempo é relativo querida...sentem-se, vamos.- e com um aceno da longa varinha a professora fez com que dois pufes flutuassem até as garotas se acomodaram, falando logo em seguida.-Pode me contar tudo.  
Julie pigarreou e começou a contar, sem ocultar nem os mínimos detalhes, tudo o que ocorrera na aula de poções. Sabia que já fazia muito tempo e por isso poderia esquecer-se de alguma coisa, mas sabia que Lily não iria ajudá-la a se lembrar: apesar de ser a principal da história, estava ali com um claro ar de derrota.  
Enfim, ao fim da história, a namorada de Remo concluiu:  
-Eu e umas meninas pensamos que, talvez, o sangue da Lily e do Potter não possam se unir porque os dois também não podem...  
-Talvez...- murmurou a professora, interessadíssima. Se virou para uma devaneada Lily e perguntou- Diga-me querida, de que signo você é?  
-O que isso importa?-resmungou ela.  
-Só responda a pergunta, não seja mal educada!-murmurou Julie, perplexa. Lily suspirou, e mais calma, disse:  
-Eu não sei.  
-Como?-fizeram as outras como se a ruiva tivesse cometido um grande e horrendo crime.  
-Para que saber se eu não acredito em horóscopo nenhum?- perguntou Lily, nervosa.-E mesmo assim, nós não sabemos o signo do Potter. Isso não iria ajudar em nada!  
-Pois bem.-suspirou a professora, desapontada-Sei um outro jeito de averiguar isso, mas vou precisar do garoto aqui, também.  
-Ah não, me desculpe, mas...-Lílian se ergueu, impaciente para ir embora. No entanto, Julie lhe agarrou pela saia e lhe obrigou a se sentar novamente.  
-Vou chamar o Potter agora mesmo professora!Eu não demoro!- e correndo para a porta sumiu de vista, deixando Lílian sozinha com a única professora que não respeitava.

Tiago chegou algum tempo depois, entrando também com cuidado. Não estava acompanhado de Julie (que não resistiu: ao encontrar os marotos ela optou por ficar com Remo ao em vez de voltar), vinha sozinho, sorrindo. Decidindo por algum milagre ser educado, ele perguntou:  
-Mandou me chamar, professora?- um ar meio maduro tomara conta dele, e aos olhos de Lílian, naquele momento, Tiago pareceu lindo.  
Nesse meio tempo em que aguardaram sua chegada, Trelawney arrumou uma mesa com xícaras, água quente e folhas de chá.Lílian estava sentada em uma das duas cadeiras que estavam posicionadas de frente para a professora, sentada do outro lado:  
-Venha querido, sente-se.  
Tiago se aproximou, com um olhar curioso. Obedeceu a professora, se sentando ao lado de Lílian, que nem olhou para ele. Na frente de ambos estavam postas duas xícaras de chá, fumegantes.  
-Bebam, por favor. -pediu ela enquanto encostava as mãos como se fosse rezar, fechando os olhos.  
O chá havia sido preparado com folhas soltas e servido em uma xícara de cor clara sem usar um coador, exatamente como diziam os livros de Adivinhação. Lily e Tiago beberam o liquido, deixando uma pequena quantidade de chá e todas as folhas no fundo. Mexeram no resíduo três vezes, conforme ordenou a professora, virando a xícara de cabeça para baixo sobre os pires e batendo três vezes no fundo para a maioria das folhas caírem. Trelawney, então, pegou a xícara de Lílian primeiro, e examinou o desenho das folhas que ficaram coladas no fundo e nos lados.  
A mulher maga ficou examinando por longos minutos a xícara, remexendo para todos os lados, de modo a fitar os desenhos formados, de todos os ângulos possíveis. Tiago assistia empolgado. Lílian bocejava constantemente.  
-Oh...eu vejo...-finalmente sibilou a professora, estreitando os olhos e entortando a cabeça para o lado- vejo o desenho de...que horror!Uma arma!- e então, sem consultar o livro de _Esclarecendo o futuro_ (já que sabia tudo de cor) ela contou- significa _catástrofe_, meu bem!  
-Sério?- fez Evans, desanimada. "Estou perdendo MEU dia com Potter e Trelawney lendo folhas de chá. Deve ser o espírito natalino mesmo..."  
-Agora, virando assim, vejo um outro desenho...-disse a adivinha- uma prenúncio de morte! Hummm...essa não é uma xícara feliz...  
-Que triste, Evans.- zombou Tiago, adorando a brincadeira.Lílian não sabia mais para quem lançar seu olhar de desdém; Potter ou a professora pirada?  
- Outro desenho se formou, meu bem: lagarto, que significa inimigos ocultos...e também olho: _tenha cuidado_...-depois de mais alguns olhares ela exclamou- ah!Finalmente algo bom!  
-Um óculos, que significa "Novo namorado?"- Tiago deu o palpite, divertido. A ruiva ao seu lado lhe chutou por entre as pernas das cadeiras.  
-Não meu bem...um ovo.- disse a mestra- Significa fertilidade!Filhos!  
-Jááá?-exclamou o garoto, que falava bem mais do que a ruivinha que era para quem a advinha fazia as predições. - Tá bem, hein Evans?  
-Potter, cala a boca!-resmungou ela, por fim. -E o que esse bando de coisas quer dizer, professora?-ela perguntou. Depois que tudo terminasse Lily com certeza estrangularia Julie, se utilizando de seus próprios cachinhos como cordas.  
-Deixe-me ver agora a do senhor Potter, sim?-pediu a mulher calmamente. Lílian se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, mas prestou atenção na leitura dos desenhos, mais por consideração pela professora do que por interesse.  
O mais estranho, porém, era que todos eram exatamente iguais aos de Lílian, e seguiam exatamente a mesma ordem, terminando no ovo (ou "filho"). O único acréscimo foi o desenho de uma chave, que significava "solução de um mistério", mas este último, por ser diferente, estava associado somente a Tiago e seus problemas. "Talvez seja o negócio dos pais da Julie que estou tentando desvendar, afinal de contas" o rapaz pensou esperançoso.  
-Hummm...-fez Trelawney intrigada, após pousar a xícara. Os dois alunos à sua frente lhe fitavam em silêncio- Deixe-me consultar minha bola de cristal, queridos, isso aqui é sério.-e dizendo isso ela se ergueu.  
Trelawney caminhou num belo gingado até uma cortina roxa aos fundos, gesticulando com as mãos para que os dois esperassem, e sumiu de vista. Os dois ficaram sozinhos na sala.  
Tiago se levantou e foi caminhar até a janela, a fim de olhar para a neve do lado de fora. Lílian começou a olhar para as unhas, como se algo interessantíssimo tivesse surgido ali. Um rápido momento de silêncio pairou no ar, até que Tiago se cansou da janela e decidiu contemplar aquilo que ele tinha de mais precioso: a ruiva de olhos verdes.  
Ela não pareceu notar o olhar faminto que ele lhe lançava, já que estava atenta em suas unhas.

_Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões_

"É engraçado" pensou ele consigo mesmo "Mas quanto mais ela me esnoba, mais eu ficou louco por ela!".  
Apoiado na parede, Tiago começou com sua vistoria: os cabelos vermelhos, a pele alva levemente corada nas bochechas, os olhos vivamente verdes...a boca: perfeita, e principalmente o corpo e o sorriso! Raramente ele a via sorrir, jamais sorrira para ele, mas ele julgava ser um sorriso suave, gentil e carinhoso. Na verdade, as únicas vezes em que Lílian sorria daquele jeito que o deixava louco era quando (e ele sentiu um aperto forte e doloroso) olhava e estava com Amus Diggori.

_Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me arragam pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem_

E enquanto ela seguia com sua vida, seus namoros e paixonites, ele ficava preso a ela como um cãozinho adestrado.É verdade que agarrava muitas outras garotas nesse intermédio de tempo, mas sempre que estava com uma fingia aquela ser a sua ruivinha enfezada. Quando beijava uma Lufa-lufa qualquer, ou uma Corvinal, ou mesmo uma Grifinória, ele irremediavelmente fechava os olho e imaginava como seria beijar sua ruivinha esnobe _e ser correspondido_.  
O que Tiago não entendia, no entanto, é que com dezesseis anos Lílian já era uma mulher enquanto ele, um garoto.

_Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos_

Inebriado, ele voltou a se sentar na cadeira, indo ficar mais próximo dela.  
-Está com formiga te picando, Potter?Não consegue ficar parado?-ela perguntou rispidamente assim que ele voltou para a cadeira ao seu lado.  
-Estou apenas esperando a velhota, ok?-ele respondeu, olhando profundamente dentro do par de rubis verdes da garota, que no entanto não permitiu um contato muito longo e logo desviou a atenção.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos_

_Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos_

"Onde ela foi checar essa bola de cristal? Num universo paralelo?" pensou Lílian exasperada. Ela sabia o frio terrível que fazia do lado de fora, mas o ar estava estranhamente começando a ficar quente. Tiago esbarrou seu joelho nos dela, que encolheu as pernas.

_Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos._

Houve um movimento por detrás das cortinas roxas de cetim, e logo a professora de Adivinhações estava de volta. Tiago olhou para ela com desgosto; estava tudo perfeito enquanto ele e Lily estiveram sozinhos. A garota, por sua vez, deu um pulo da cadeira:  
-Ah, finalmente! E então?Chegou a alguma conclusão professora?  
-Sim, meu bem. -a mulher parecia cansada, como se consultar uma bola de cristal fosse algo que requeresse não apenas concentração, mas força física.-Escutem: eu não sei se o que vou dizer agora é realmente sério, ou verdade, mas...  
Tiago olhou de relance para Lílian, que não resistiu em retribuir o olhar. A professora fazia tanto suspense que qualquer um estaria prestes a ter um ataque.

-Eu acho que vocês dois tem uma certa... ligação.-contou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras -O futuro de ambos é idêntico,de acordo com as folhas de chá, ou seja: termina numa grande catástrofe.- os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas, mas não estavam com medo- Depois tem o filho, representado pelo "ovo"...bem, me parece que ambos terão um filho em comum, que lhe trará...digamos...problemas.-Lílian não estava entendendo nada, quanto menos Tiago, que começava a ficar impaciente também.  
- É o destino, sabem?-Trelawney continuou- Ele já está traçado, e de algum modo o de vocês dois parece fazer parte de algo muito mais grandioso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Svero Snape seguiu emburrado para o salão com um certo receio de que todos explodissem em risadas ao vê-lo, assim que se lembrassem da cena ridícula que acontecera de manhã. Uma parte do sonserino insistia em ficar no quarto, longe de todos aqueles infelizes que ele tinha o desprazer de ter que dividir o mesmo teto. Mas a outra, a orgulhosa, dizia que não, que ele devia encará-los de frente, e possivelmente tramar uma vingança. E foi assim que Snape entrou pelas portas de carvalho.  
Professores e alunos já estavam em suas mesas, prontos para devorarem com gosto a ceia de natal. E que ceia!Peru, castanhas, e mais uma lista de quitutes e delícias típicas daquela festa. O teto enfeitiçado demonstrava com perfeição o céu estrelado e escuro, borrado pelos flocos de neve que caiam num ritmo acelerado. As árvores de natal ao fundo do salão estavam magnificamente decoradas, e foi com um pestanejar rápido graças às súbitas luzes coloridas que Severo finalmente se sentou. Ao passar pelos marotos, porém, tentou ignorar os olhares de Sirius e Tiago, que diziam claramente "Como vai dançarino?".  
Na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore tentava puxar conversa com Hagrid, mas o gigante ainda parecia muito triste, com um olhar perdido e sem nenhum vestígio de sorriso por entre a espessa barba.  
-Oh...tadinho.-suspirou Julie, que junto com Lílian, passara a tarde com o guarda-caça.  
-É. _Porque será_ que ele está assim?-enfatizou a ruiva num tom irônico, enquanto seguia o olhar de Julie, que estava cravado no meio gigante ao lado de Dumbledore.  
Remo trocou um rápido olhar com Pedro. Ambos se sentiam meio culpados já que não estavam acostumados a serem tão farristas quanto Tiago e Sirius, que brincavam sem pensar que outros poderiam estar realmente se quando Lílian fez seu comentário pelo menos conseguiu a atenção dos rapazes.  
-Talvez seja porque sua quimera de estimação foi **executada **pelo Controle de Criaturas Mágicas.- sua voz continuava sarcástica. Sirius cuspiu o suco de abóbora:  
-Executada?  
-Isso mesmo, Black.-Lílian lhe lançou um olhar congelante- Graças a vocês, que capturaram ela por uma nota estúpida! E pelo que vejo vocês sabiam que ela pertencia ao Hagrid, não sabiam?-agora ela o encarou de maneira acusatória, mas Sirius sustentou o olhar:

-Nós não sabíamos!Juro!- mentiu.  
Tiago perdeu um pouco a cor.O que adiantava mentir?Por dentro ele sabia, e muito bem, que dês do início ele e seus amigos tinham consciência de que "Qui-qui" pertencia a Hagrid, e que expor o bicho traria conseqüências muito feias. Mesmo assim seguiram enfrente.

-Poupe-me, Black! -e Lily desviou a atenção para outras coisas que ela julgava serem muito mais interessantes, como por exemplo Amus Diggori, que se aproximava.  
O Lufa-lufa se ergueu de sua mesa assim que captou com olhos sedentos a namorada, sentada na mesa de Grifinória. Tiago acompanhou cada passo do apanhador da casa do Texugo com tanto ódio no rosto que foi um milagre Diggori não ter pelo menos tropeçado.  
-Feliz natal para vocês.- o galã cumprimentou todos os grifinórios, que se dividiram em sorrisos e caretas- Posso me sentar aqui, Lily?  
-E porque não?- fez ela com gosto. Diggori se acomodou fazendo Julie escorregar um pouco mais para o lado.  
-Isto aqui é pra você.- Sem mais delongas, Amus entregou para Lílian um presente pequeno e cuidadosamente embrulhado.- Não mandei para o seu quarto porque queria te entregar pessoalmente.- e sorriu, todo bonitão.  
Tiago estreitou os olhos para a cena, adotando um ar assassino. Pedro estava muito entretido em sua refeição. Remo ignorava o casal por completo, já que Julie lhe roubava toda a atenção da mesa. Foi Sirius que tentou falar alguma coisa:  
- Pontas, você precisa disfarçar um pouco, cara. Já terminou?Nós podemos ir para o salão comunal. - sugeriu.  
-É. Boa.- e Tiago abandonou com certa relutância seu prato, que estava repleto de delicias, seguindo Sirius para fora do salão.  
Mas os dois ainda tiveram que carregar na cabeça,até o retrato da mulher gorda, a grudenta música cantarolada pelos fantasmas "_We wish you a merri Christmas, We wish you a merri Christmas, We wish you a merri Christmas, and a happy new year!". _

- Ah Lily, mas o que foi que aconteceu lá na torre de Adivinhações? Me conte nos mínimos detalhes!-pediu Julie enquanto se afundava cada vez mais na poltrona vermelha, localizada de frente para a lareira.  
-Um bando de asneiras, Ju.Tá vendo?Eu nem devia ter ido lá perder meu tempo...  
-Só são "asneiras" porque você quer. -retorquiu a morena- Me conte logo!  
Não eram apenas as garotas que se juntaram a Tiago e Sirius no salão comunal grifinório depois da ceia de natal. Todos queriam dar um último descanso no aconchegante aposento, enquanto se aqueciam com o fogo da lareira (que por sinal tinha seu parapeito forrado de meias).  
Remo e Pedro, por exemplo, se sentaram perto dos amigos nos sofás e pufes dos fundos. Com o número de alunos consideravelmente reduzido, eles precisaram de privacidade para "tramar" bastante...  
-Vocês se lembram de quando eu salvei a Evans, aquela noite?-Tiago começou a levantar hipóteses sobre o assunto "comensais dentro do castelo". Os amigos assentiram, em silêncio. - Bem...ela nunca chegou ao Seboso aquela noite...ela foi encurralada antes.  
-Isso você não contou, Pontas.- reclamou Sirius.  
-Eu sei, mas é que nós estávamos tão ocupados com o negócio da quimera...depois teve a Julie e...Enfim! Crabbe, Goyle, Avery e Flinch estavam querendo "testar" na MINHA abóbora açucarada uns feitiços que tinham acabado de aprender.  
-Eu não me lembro do professor Flitchwick ter nos ensinado um feitiço que se usa em outras pessoas...-falou Pedro, confuso. Remo lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "paciência", e logo o gordo se calou. Tiago prosseguiu.  
- Eles falaram algo como "o lorde vai ficar bravo" ou "o lorde disse que ainda somos aprendizes"...eu não entendi nada dessa parte.  
-Claro que não entendeu...-Sirius fez o comentário, sempre debochado, enquanto esticava as pernas para apoiá-las num pufe.-Que mais?  
-Bem, e é isso.-concluiu Tiago, retirando os óculos para limpar na manga do casaco- Alguém mais?  
-Vocês se lembram daquele livro na biblioteca?-lembrou Aluado, subitamente sobressaltado- Que falava sobre "a marca negra" e tinha uma página arrancada?  
-Mas é claro, foi quando estávamos pesquisando sobre a quimera...- reforçou Pedro, sem entender onde o amigo queria chegar.  
-É. Sirius disse que aquela palavra francesa, escrita à mão por alguém significava "morda um pedaço da morte"...  
- Caralho Remo, você é tão mestre na arte de enrolar que devia trabalhar numa fábrica de novelos de lã. - debochou Almofadinhas, impaciente.

-Tá bom. -resmungou Lupin- Quer dizer que alguém andou mexendo em livros de magia negra. Está claro que estava interessado, porque arrancou uma página para si mesmo e até fez anotações nele.  
-E você acha que foram os sonserinos, é?-perguntou Tiago, parecendo meio gozador.- Que eles estavam treinando os feitiços descritos naquele livro?  
-E por que não?-desafiou o monitor.  
-Meio óbvio, tudo isso, hein?.-Sirius botou ordem, levantando os braços- Mas o que a Cabbot tem haver com isso?  
O silêncio dos outros três dizia tudo: eles não faziam a mínima idéia. Tiago decidiu perguntar:  
-Remo, o que você sabe sobre a família dela?Temos que saber porque alguém iria querer matar os pais dela...  
-Por que eu?- e logo o rapaz se lembrou de ser o namorado da garota órfã- Ah sim,eu...-refletiu, para em seguida responder apressado- Ela não gosta de tocar no assunto, eu não sei nada.  
-Então sua missão será perguntar.- declarou Tiago- Não podemos começar investigando algo sem ao menos saber nada sobre o nosso cliente.  
- "Cliente"!-repetiu Rabicho, achando graça-Eu acho que vocês andam lendo livros trouxas demais...  
-Nós? Lendo?- gargalhou Sirius, logo acrescentando- Mas seria bom aproveitar que o castelo está vazio pra descobrir alguma coisa.

-E isso porque nós ainda estamos passando por uma detenção...-comentou Remo, se lembrando que ainda estavam cumprindo pena pela brincadeira da cueca de Snape.  
E então, quando todos se lembraram de que ficariam uma semana sem limpeza no quarto,desanimaram. A bagunça que aquilo ficaria era inimaginável. Eles certamente teriam que dormir no salão comunal dentro de dois dias.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Notas da autora:

Recados, recados...primeiro: os símbolos e significados que a Trelawney falou foram tirados do livro "O dicionário do bruxo" para poder fazer direito. A música "garotos" que surgiu nesse cap (desculpem, não deu pra segurar) eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem canta (hehe).E para finalizar: FELIZ NATAL pra todos vocês e FELIZ ANO NOVO!Comam bastante (porque ganhar quilinhos uma vez por ano não faz mal a ninguém), dancem bastante...enfim,divirtam-se!kisses e vejo vocês em 2004;)


	15. Um outro olhar

**Capítulo 15: Um outro olhar **

Sabe diário, este ano não posso dizer que foi espetacular, nem que tive a melhor festa de virada da minha vida. E essa é a história do dia...

Passou o natal e tudo se seguiu normalmente. Na noite do dia 30 Julie estava muito empolgada aqui no quarto. Eu juro, diário: em todos esses anos, eu nunca vi aquela garota tão feliz, e olha que ela já **é de natureza** uma coisa alegre e extremamente otimista. Lupin deve ser mesmo um ótimo namorado...talvez eu até inveje ela, às vezes, quando vejo os dois juntos...eles parecem até se amar... e quanto a mim? Será que eu _amo_ Amus Diggori?Ora, só o fato de me questionar isso já mostra que não...mas o que estou dizendo?Vamos voltar para a noite do dia 30!

Estávamos no quarto (que sem a Alice e a Daynna fica silencioso até demais) quando ela me veio com uma de suas idéias malucas: disse que estava planejando uma noite super romântica para ela e sua cara-metade.

Me contou, de novo, que sempre passava essas festas de fim de ano com a família (relembrando: graças à morte dos pais, vide cinco páginas atrás, minha amiga ficou aqui em Hogwarts pela primeira vez durante as férias de inverno, se é que algumas semanas sem aula podem ser chamadas de "férias"). Disse que viajava com sua família francesa, todos trouxas . Ju me contou sobre os fogos de artifício, nenhuma novidade para mim, que também sou mestiça, e sobre esses grandes eventos de fim de ano que ela já viu em outros países- isso sim novidade para mim, que não me esbanjo em dinheiro para poder viajar! =(

A Ju conhece muitos lugares, sabe? Uma vez ela foi até o Brasil, e disse pra mim que lá eles festejam o Reveillón de branco, todo mundo só dessa cor! Gozado, porque será?  
Bom, deixando o Brasil de lado; ela queria arranjar um jeito de ter um jantar particular com o Lupin, com direito até a champagne! E olha que eu disse e repeti pra ela que nós ainda não temos idade suficiente pra tomar bebida alcoólica! Mas sabe aquela coisa de enlaçar os braços e um beber do copo do outro? Bem...era a essa altura que chegavam os sonhos da minha amiga apaixonada. Só que as coisas foram muito diferentes...  
Você acredita que aquele garoto prometeu a ela que passariam a virada de ano juntinhos, do jeito que ela sonhava, e acabou por nem aparecer? É isso mesmo! Sumiu! Eu tive que consolar a pobrezinha, que ficou super abalada...chegou até a desconfiar que existisse uma outra garota na jogada!

Bem, é uma hipótese, não é?Apesar de eu achar que o Black e o (letra borrada) do Potter estarem mais pra isso do que o Lupin... E além disso, todos sabemos que aquele Lupin é doente. Ele está várias vezes com cara de doente. Falei isso pra ela, mas o fato é que depois das nove da noite até mesmo o também irritante do Sirius Black, o gorducho do Pettigrew, e o pirralho, mimado, peste, grosso, machista, insuportável do Potter também se evaporaram. Devem com certeza estar tramando alguma coisa...por isso que eu acho que o namorado da Ju não estava com uma outra garota, mas enfim...

A ceia estava maravilhosa, como sempre. A Ju disse que a mesa de Grifinória ficou vazia sem aqueles quatro pentelhos, mas na minha opinião aquele foi o banquete dos sonhos. Eu nem me arrumei muito, sabe; usei aquele vestidinho justo que mamãe me deu, que é rosa e tem as barras esvoaçantes e decotadas irregularmente (Não! Lógico que eu NUNCA vou usar o vestido ridículo que o Potter me deu! Eu ainda nem sei porque ainda não o joguei fora...).

Minha amiga da Lufa-lufa disse que eu estava bonita, mas eu não achei que chegava aos pés da Ju. Ah, pobrezinha...se arrumou toda pro namorado pra no fim passar a noite sozinha! Ela usava uma saia branca que era maravilhosa e (pasme) um tomara-que caia, também branco! Você acredita, Di ?Ah mas aquele Lupin é muito bobo...perdeu uma grande oportunidade de ver a Ju toda sexy, pronta pra matar! Nós duas também nos forçamos a usar saltos, sabe como é, foi um pacto...umas duas vezes por ano não dá pra fugir deles.

E o Potter ridículo chegou pra mim (antes de sumir com os amigos, obviamente) todo trouxa e disse algo parecido com "Evans você está..._diferente_".O que ele quis dizer com isso? Diferente? Será que era um tipo de elogio? Ah, mas que perfeito _pateta_. Se não tinha nada de importante pra dizer seria muito melhor ter ficado quieto.

Oh! Isso me fez lembrar outra coisa que me deixou irada: Hoje eu estava com você, sabe diário, lá no salão só relendo coisas do começo do ano, sei lá, acho que por falta do que fazer já que a Ju estava deprimida pelo sumiço do seu príncipe e as meninas não estão castelo. Faço um breve parênteses aqui: essa Grifinória está tão deprê sem aquela galera...até eu estou sentindo falta da algazarra costumeira do salão comunal. Mas voltando:

Eu estava sozinha de frente para a lareira, me aquecendo, já que esse inverno tá pegando pesado, e quem me aparece? Se pensou "Potter" acertou em cheio.  
Lá veio ele; o peito estufado como um pavão, o nariz arrebitado já saltando do rosto e os cabelos desgrenhados que ele faz questão de bagunçar ainda mais assim que me vê! Talvez ele ache que assim passa a idéia de ter acabado de aterrizar de uma vassoura, depois de ter capturado aquele pomo ridículo...ah!Como é infantil!

E eu te contei sobre o natal? Sabe, sobre o que aquele boçal de quatro olhos fez com o Snape? Não que eu ainda seja amiga do Sev- digo, daquele sonserino mau-caráter...você sabe muito bem que não! Mas eu teria defendido qualquer um, não importasse quem. Eu sei que ele me chama de "sangue ruim" e que agora me despreza, e que fique aqui bem claro que o sentimento é mútuo. Mas não tolero injustiça e humilhação.

Bom, voltando: o Potter chegou com todo o seu ar característico de "Merlin no céu, eu na terra". Ele caminhava literalmente como se estivesse abrindo o mar vermelho, só que por algum milagre estava sozinho. Mais de perto vi que tinha olheiras profundas. Me lembrava um espantalho até. Com certeza passou a noite em claro. Bem, ele veio até mim, sentou-se e perguntou "O que está fazendo, Evans?". Notei que sua voz estava falsamente mais grave. Quem ele pensa que é pra se aprumar todo quando está perto de mim? Eu respondi (naquele tom e olhar que guardo especialmente para ele) "Eu sei que você é cego Potter, mas pensei que seus óculos funcionassem. Não está vendo que isto é um diário?". Ele se mexeu na cadeira meio constrangido, mas retrucou, ainda se achando um super conquistador "E fala de mim?".

Pára tudo. Respira.

Sentiu o drama?

Potter acha que eu gasto meu tempo e minhas preciosas páginas de caderno escrevendo sobre ele. Ok, neste momento eu realmente estou citando seu nome diversas vezes, mas difamá-lo não é escrever _sobre ele_, pelo menos não da forma que eu sei que ele gostaria. Aliás foi isso que eu disse, algo como "Bem que você gostaria".

Falei mesmo, como eu sempre faço: sem pena. Estava escrito na testa do infeliz que ele ficou chateado, o que significa que eu o atinjo mais do que pensava. Potter então disse algo como _só queria puxar assunto_, eu retruquei que nunca estava aberta a conversas com ele, e finalmente ele se foi.

Mas somente por enquanto.

Ainda nesse mesmo dia eu estava passeando pelos terrenos da escola, meditando. Bem, eu estava na maior inocência, despreocupada, quando vi uma cena chocante: Potter e uma loira aguada estavam trocando saliva na estufa. Aquilo me deu náuseas! Porque será que eu sempre pego o Potter e suas ficantes, seja lá onde eles estiverem ? Será que joguei lenha na fogueira de Merlin? Preguei chiclete na cruz?

Agora o mais inconcebível: porque meu estômago ficou tão embrulhado? Eu **não podia** estar sentindo ciúmes do POTTER, _**logo**_ estava com ciúmes da loira! Tá legal, vamos ser realistas: eu tenho até namorado, não posso ser lésbica! Aquilo certamente não era ciúme.

Decidi então tomar uma atitude: corri de volta para o castelo, na esperança de arrastar o Diggori para os jardins e me atracar com ele de uma forma bem de piranha mesmo! E eu teria feito isso, se a loira não tivesse soltado os lábios do Potter pra respirar, desse modo revelando aquela sua cara esnobe e enjoativa: sem o uniforme sonserino, como eu reconheceria Narcisa Black?

Bem...só sei que senti metade daquela neve aos meus pés se instalarem na minha barriga. Então Potter se relaciona, mesmo, com _qualquer _lambisgóia! Aquela nojenta, vadia, vagabunda, piranha, vesga ! E de Sonserina! Por Godric Griffindor, porque é que Potter também não está naquela casa?

Afinal de contas eles se merecem! Potter e a mocréia do covil das cobras, casal perfeito! Isso porque correm boatos de que ela já está prometida para um tal de Lúcio Malfoy, ex estudante daqui. Quando estávamos no primeiro ano esse cara já era monitor. Mas enfim.

Eu odeio o Potter- canalha. ODEIO, e espero que Amus Diggori ainda possa me proporcionar muita felicidade, e desejo de todo o coração que ele fique junto de mim para sempre. Ok, não pra sempre. Mas por um bom tempo.

Ah sim, feliz 1977, querido Di! E não se preocupe, não vou mais estragar suas páginas e nem gastar minha tinta falando, de novo, dele. Isso aqui foi só sessão descarrego.

Agora tenho que ir, a Ju está chegando, e pelo choro que dá pra ouvir daqui da minha cama, não parece estar nada feliz.  
Acho que finalmente descobriu por onde Remo Lupin andou.

Até mais,

Lily Evans.

_Janeiro de 1977_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Notas da autora: Gente, ao em vez de transcrever a passagem de ano como eu fiz no Natal, decidi escrever essa página do diário da Lilian. Eu sei que não sou muito boa com ela. Estou muito mais acostumada com os "meus" marotos. Mas não desistam da fic, no próximo tudo volta ao normal.


	16. A hora da verdade

**Capítulo 16: A hora da verdade **

"Tleck-tleck" iam fazendo os sapatos pretos em sua rota até o salão comunal grifinório. Eles pertenciam a uma aluna de dezesseis anos que ultimamente perambulava sozinha pela escola, desencantada e triste.

Julie aguardava ansiosa o retorno de suas amigas, que ficava cada vez mais próximo já que Janeiro chegara. Lílian dizia que às vezes precisava ficar sozinha para suas caminhadas no pátio da escola e para que pudesse escrever em seu diário (não tinha muito tempo durante os períodos integrais de aula). E quanto a Remo Lupin?

Desaparecera. Simples assim, sem sequer um cartão postal. "E eu aqui, alimentando esperanças de passar um Réveillon super romântico com o único idiota por quem fui me apaixonar!" ela pensou, se reprimindo: "Como fui ingênua! E ele não me avisou nada, simplesmente desapareceu, como se eu não fosse importante!".

Sentia-se tão perdida que teve ganas de chorar. E ela, que imaginara um fim de férias maravilhoso ...ainda mais agora que eles teriam maior privacidade aonde quer que fossem...ainda mais agora que Hogwarts promovera uma singela, mas belíssima comemoração,que Remo Lupin prometera passar com ela. Mera ilusão.

E foi assim, enquanto se arrastava para sua sala comunal que, pela brecha da porta entre aberta da Ala Hospitalar, ela fitou a materialização de seus pensamentos...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-É...acho que agora o senhor já pode ir.-analisou Papoula enquanto terminava de avaliar o estado de seu mais assíduo visitante- O período de lua-cheia já passou, e o senhor até que se recuperou bastante.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro fizeram vivas. Visitavam o amigo regularmente, e é claro que também não deixaram de se transformar todas as noites para lhe fazer companhia.

Madame Pomfrey não podia evitar as vindas constantes dos marotos à enfermaria (não adiantava expulsá-los: eles sempre davam um jeito de aparecer ali novamente), além de se deixar levar por seu lado sentimental, afinal de contas sentia muita pena de Lupin.

Havia mais um pequeno fator para que Tiago, Sirius e Pedro preferissem gastar seus momentos de tédio no ambiente da Ala hospitalar. Seu dormitório finalmente alcançara um estágio deplorável, quase inabitável. Eram camas bagunçadas durante o dia inteiro, vassouras, materiais e livros espalhados por todo o canto, banheiro inundado, fora a faxina que o acúmulo de poeira começava a exigir.

Realmente eles não eram nada sem seus Elfos-domésticos.

Remo se sentou na cama da enfermaria de modo a aceitar o remédio que Papoula lhe empurrava goela a baixo. Tinha um gosto horrível, mas ele já não reclamava.

-Agora saiam da minha frente, senão eu faço todos vocês beberem o mesmo que seu amiguinho aqui, até o frasco acabar!-ameaçou a mulher, sempre tão impaciente- E você também já está dispensado, senhor Lupin.

-Madame Pomfrey, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?-era a voz de Sirius, soando de repente macia- A senhora é casada?

Tiago riu baixinho, enquanto Pedro esbugalhou os olhos, pensando "Será que o Almofadinhas está afim dessa mulher?"-definitivamente, o gordinho não tinha senso para brincadeiras.

-Que pergunta mais impertinente! -Papoula ruboresceu, mas mesmo assim manteve um tom severo.

-É que a senhora está sempre tão enfezada com a gente que eu pensei com minha cabeça "Deve ser falta de homem..."

A mulher gorduchinha pareceu crescer de repente. Apertando o frasco medicinal em suas mãos (e ameaçando reduzi-lo a cacos), ela bufou e saiu rapidamente, resistindo ao desejo de realmente dar um motivo para Sirius Black ficar naquela enfermaria.

-Isso foi estúpido da sua parte, Almofadinhas. - desaprovou Remo, numa voz rouca que começava a se recuperar lentamente.

- Aluado, vê se coloca logo suas roupas pra gente se mandar! Esse cheiro azedo de hospital está me deixando enjoado. -Sirius continuou, como sempre ignorando as pequenas broncas do amigo.

Após se livrar dos trajes da enfermaria, e recebendo ajuda de Tiago e Pedro para se levantar, Remo seguiu os amigos para a porta de saída, também ele ansioso para respirar um ar diferente e voltar à sua rotina normal.

Já estavam abrindo a porta quando, do nada, Tiago deu um salto para frente, fechando a porta com brutalidade.

Os outros quase meterem a testa um no outro.

-Pirou, foi?

-Quê isso Pontas?  
-Porque fez isso?Queremos sair!

Arfando, o apanhador de Grifinória tentou se explicar, enquanto se mantinha agarrado na maçaneta:  
-Eu não acho uma boa idéia sair agora, pessoal...dêem mais uns segundinhos, sabe...

-Tiago, primeiro vai procurar o resto do seu cérebro que deve estar caído por aí, depois você volta.- pediu Sirius tirando o amigo da frente para abrir a porta, finalmente, e ver o que ele viu.

Mas num gesto rápido, que durou um tempo quase desprezível, ele abriu a porta e tornou a fechá-la, esbugalhando os olhos.

Com todo o drama dos dois rapazes dava a impressão de se ter um dragão perambulando pelos corredores do outro lado.

-Remo, se esconde!- esganiçou-se Sirius – Todo o resto, mudem de forma!

-Que bom isso vai fazer?

-Sem perguntas, rato!

Mas era tarde demais. Antes mesmo que Lupin pudesse se irritar com a atitude aparentemente maluca dos amigos, a porta foi bruscamente escancarada. O jovem Black, conseqüentemente, acabou esmagado no vão da parede, pois a garota que entrava como um tufão não tomava mais conhecimento de nada nem ninguém.

Julie tinha olhos molhados, voltados apenas para um dos marotos naquela enfermaria:

-REMO JOHN LUPIN!

Era incrível como uma linda garota de aspecto tão angelical podia parecer, de repente, tão furiosa e assustadora: ela bufava, de braços cruzados e o corpo rígido. Seus olhos faiscavam como se cortassem o ar sutilmente, e até mesmo sua face parecia levemente mais rosada. Num compasso ritmado e rápido, a garota começou a bater o sapato no chão, ansiosa, como se aquele movimento a ajudasse a relaxar os nervos e músculos.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?-rugiu a coisa que a segundos atrás não se passava de uma singela adolescente, mas que agora se transformara em um dragão soltando rajadas de fogo.

-Sério cara, tu tá fudido. – observou Sirius, mas Tiago ainda tentou, dando um passo à frente:

-Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa, _Jujuzinha_?

-SEU NOME É "LUPIN" POR ACASO?-ela lhe lançou olhos flamejantes.

-Graças a Merlin, não...

-ENTÃO SAIA DA FRENTE, OU EU VOU TE FAZER SAIR!-ela ameaçou um chute no primeiro maroto que seu pé alcançasse.

-Pára tudo!- adiantou-se Tiago- Golpes baixos não, qualé?

-Ora, estamos numa enfermaria mesmo, _vocês podiam aproveitar_.! – e ela sorriu possuída por algo realmente demoníaco. Aquela definitivamente não era a Julie que eles conheciam.

-Tá legal pessoal, me deixem falar com ela.-finalmente Remo se manifestou,abrindo espaço entre os ombros que o escondiam. Tiago, Pedro e Sirius cederam. Remo suspirou bastante cansado, finalmente ficando frente a frente com a namorada enlouquecida.

-Julie, me descul...-começou, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por um tabefe no rosto, dado pelas costas da mão da garota. O maroto suportou a dor do tabefe com paciência, por parte admitindo merecê-lo.

-Não comece, seu...seu..!- ela berrou buscando palavras que não conhecia, mas que fossem suficientemente fortes - Você não passa de um..!

-Ele pode explicar!- foi Rabicho quem cortou a jovem- Estávamos todos patinando no gelo, sabe, que antes foi o lago da Lula Gigante, quando o chão, digo, gelo, começou a se rachar e partir...oh!Foi horrível!O Remo caiu, ficou todo machucado e doente! A água era congelante, e antes que ele virasse uma estátua de gelo o trouxemos pra cá...-antes de continuar, Pedro deu um doloroso suspiro- Remo ficou gripado durante todos esses dias, trancafiado aqui na enfermaria e...

-Iiiii...anote aí na minha agenda Pontas:Marcar novas aulas para o Rabicho de "Como criar desculpas convincentes sem se parecer com uma rosquinha falante"- declarou Sirius impaciente.

-Pedro?-pediu Tiago, cortando o burro amigo.

-Sim?

-Sério cara, não ferra. Quer ir procurar minha capa da invisibilidade pra mim?

-Agora não Tiago, não vê que eu estou tentando salvar a pele do Aluado?-resmungou o maroto de nariz arrebitado. -E além do mais, eu nunca vou achar sua capa naquele ninho de cobra que está o nosso quarto!Demoraria no mínimo mil anos procurando, e ainda iria me perder...

-Eu juro solenemente que te dou minha Shotting Star se você encontrar a capa e trouxer pra cá.

Agora sorrindo de orelha a orelha com essa promessa, Rabicho trotou até a porta e foi todo alegre cumprir o favor ao amigo, já se imaginando montado em uma belíssima vassoura de corrida e sendo intitulado "Novo apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória". Assim que ele deixou a ala hospitalar, Tiago fechou a porta.

-Isso vai manter ele afastado por um tempo...-disse, enquanto completava, em resposta aos olhos esbugalhados de Sirius- Não se preocupe Almofadinhas, minha capa está aqui comigo.

Ignorando a descoberta de que Tiago possuía tal objeto mágico, Julie se voltou para o que estava fazendo: brigando selvagelmente com seu namorado. Antes que ela continuasse, porém, Remo emendou:

-Venha, vamos para outro lugar, porque daqui a pouco Madame Pomfrey pode aparecer...

-Estou pouco me lixando praquela enfermeira gorda!- rosnou ela- Vou te escorraçar aqui mesmo!

-Julie, se acalme...- pediu ele no costumeiro tom de voz; brando, calmo.- Deixe-me explicar.

- Eu? Me acalmar?Ora essa, não seja ridículo! Como você quer que eu fique numa situação dessas?- explodiu ela descruzando os braços e levando o dedo indicador ao ar. Ele estava quase furando os olhos de Remo, que permaneceu paciente .- Eu amo um cara que me esquece como se eu fosse um trapo!Namoro com esse cara e despejo toda a minha confiança nele, mas sabe o que eu recebo em troca?Insegurança!Traição!Mentiras!

-Julie, por favor...- tentou ele quando percebeu que aqueles berros escandalosos ecoavam na sala de tal maneira que não demoraria muito para que qualquer habitante do castelo ouvisse - Eu já pedi para você se acalmar...

Tiago e Sirius assistiam a discussão como se acompanhassem uma partida de Tênis: viravam a cabeça de Remo pra Julie e visse-versa, os olhos atentos em cada movimento do casal.

-Mas eu não vou!- gritou ela, enfezada, rangendo os dentes- Sabe o que eu vou fazer?Te largar!É isso mesmo!Adeus!

-Espere!- Remo segurou desesperado o pulso da garota antes que ela pudesse virar as costas para começar a caminhar. Julie se voltou para ele soltando fumaça, revirando os olhos, comendo cachos de cabelo que batiam em sua boca- Venha, vamos conversar civilizadamente em outro lugar.

-Isso aqui tá mais interessante do que França versus Irlanda na última copa...-murmurou Tiago para Sirius.

-Nem me fale!Só ta faltando mais porrada!

Mas o casal os ignorava completamente. Remo sequer lançou um último olhar para os amigos quando puxou Julie porta a fora.

O monitor arrastou a namorada pelos corredores da escola, se fechando na primeira sala vazia que encontrou, que coincidentemente pertencia ao professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas.

A jovem se deixou levar sem objeções, já que quase toda sua energia fora gasta nos gritos e no tapa desferido no rosto de Lupin, um pouco antes.

Quando foram passar pela porta da sala de aula, no entanto, Julie fez algo muito estranho: agachou-se, posicionando-se como se estivesse sentindo cólica ou dor nos joelhos. Depois segurou a cabeça como se esta fosse bater em algo invisível se não abaixasse, e só então seguiu em frente.

-O que está fazendo?- perguntou Remo assustado.

- Tentando fazer com que meus CHIFRES passem pela porta!- se explicou ela ranzinza. Só voltou a se erguer quando atravessou totalmente o arco de entrada.

A sala estava na penumbra, o sol entrava apenas por uma janela. Remo acomodou a namorada em uma das várias carteiras que havia na sala. Ela automaticamente cruzou pernas e braços, jogando os olhos mel nos dele novamente.

- Agora me diga; o que houve?- perguntou Remo ternamente, postado de frente para ela e mantendo uma minúscula distância, de apenas centímetros.

- Tudo!- retrucou, descruzando os braços apenas para empurrar o rapaz para mais longe .- Você desapareceu durante uma semana inteira, me largando nesse castelo sozinha!E eu que pensei que passaríamos esse tempo juntos! E você nem para dar satisfação!

Remo desviou os olhos para o chão imediatamente, como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. Precisava pensar rapidamente no que responder para ela.

- É uma garota não é?- interrompeu a namorada- É uma garota sim!Você está se encontrando com ela !É por isso que não disse nada pra mim!-depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, concluiu- Sabe, cansei de carregar esse fardo pontudo na minha cabeça...- ela apontou para os chifres invisíveis, que ninguém além dela conseguia enxergar- E eu aqui...me preocupando com você! Sofrendo por você...ah...

Quando Remo voltou os olhos para ela notou que começavam a brotar lágrimas. Julie sentia o coração estilhaçado com o silêncio dele, como se sua teoria da outra garota fosse verdadeira e ele apenas a estivesse confirmando. O choro não tardou a transbordar:

-Como você pôde?- ganiu, enquanto se erguia da carteira e tocava o chão novamente, pronta para ir embora- Eu...eu te odei..

-Não Julie, espere, me deixe explicar!- implorou o rapaz já com um tom de urgência na voz. Com medo de que ela pudesse ir embora novamente, ele a segurou pela cintura- Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

-Me larga!- forçou ela em meio ao choro. Tentou se desenroscar dos braços seguros do namorado, mas ela mesma não estava resistindo com todas as forças. Já começava a amolecer.

Ele notou essa recaída, por isso abraçou a garota mais forte, de modo que ela finalmente rendesse. Depois, Remo girou o corpo de Julie para ele mesmo, tentando encará-la. Ficaram olhos nos olhos, um conseguindo ver o reflexo do outro.

-Não me olhe assim!- gemeu ela, agora sorrindo vagamente. –Diga a verdade.

Remo retribuiu o sorriso. Limpou o rosto molhado de Julie carinhosamente, enquanto ela fechava os olhos para sentir o toque. O rapaz deslizou a mão pelo rosto corado até alcançar os lábios, que tocou com a ponta dos dedos, com mais delicadeza.

-Agora fique calminha, isso...- ele aproximou o rosto para poder beijar levemente a testa da jovem.

Ele conseguiu fazer com que ela se sentasse novamente. Daquela conversa agora só poderiam sair verdades:

-Você está tremendo...- notou a garota, segurando as mãos do namorado.E era verdade. Além de tudo Aluado mantinha uma palidez mortal- O que foi?Pode me contar tudo...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago e Sirius faziam a volta para o salão comunal pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Já não agüentavam mais aquele tédio interminável: ou eles aturavam horas a fio dentro do quarto horrivelmente bagunçado e terrivelmente mal-cheiroso, ou eles perambulavam sem rumo pela deserta Hogwarts, azarando os poucos sonserinos e Lufa-lufas que lhes restaram, ou jogavam xadrez-bruxo sentados nos sofás .Haviam chegado num estado deprimente de ócio.

O único tipo de lazer fora da escola durara apenas uma semana, e agora o período de lua-cheia terminara.  
Sirius resmungou:  
-Não vejo a hora do expresso voltar com a galera toda, sabia Pontas?

-E eu devo estar enlouquecendo, mas até que estou sentindo saudades das aulas...-disse Tiago deprimido- A que ponto chegamos, Almofadinhas?

-Eu realmente não sei...além do mais, a falsa da McGonagal nos traiu!Ela disse que a detenção duraria uma semana e já faz um tempão que estamos sem _duendes_ pra limpar nosso chiqueiro!

-Você quer dizer elfos.-corrigiu Tiago entediado.

-É tudo a mesma coisa...gnomo, duende,elfo...

-Narcisa?

-Narc...hein?Pera lá Tiago, a criatura é minha prima,pega leve...

-Não Sirius, olhe...- e eles pararam de andar bruscamente para fitar a figura loura platinada, parada atrás de uma armadura medieval.

Narcisa Black não havia notado a presença dos dois rapazes, já que estava absorta num murmúrio incessante com Bellatrix (que ficou visível apenas depois, quando Tiago e Sirius mudaram seu ângulo de visão). Ambas estavam debruçadas sobre algo, mas com as cabeças coladas e os longos cabelos (um vivamente loiro, o outro de um negro penetrante) caídos ficava impossível identificar o que elas escondiam.

Sirius murmurou, já interessado em espionar as primas:

-Tiago, sua capa está aí, certo?

-A-han...

Nem Narcisa nem Bellatrix notaram a presença dos marotos às suas costas. Prendendo as respirações e completamente envoltos pela capa da invisibilidade, Tiago e Sirius observaram por cima dos ombros das garotas o objeto que lhes atraia tanta atenção: um pergaminho.  
Uma carta.

_Lúcio,  
Fiquei sabendo que o velho Cabbot colocou aurores em patrulha, oferecendo uma alta recompensa pela captura do assassino de seu filho. Estou impaciente. Se descobrirem quem foi o maldito bruxo que cometeu o crime, a coisa pode começar a ficar feia. _

_Precisamos descobrir quem é o irresponsável que está colocando tudo a perder, e gostaria que você impedisse qualquer outro sonserino IMBECIL de agir sem ser solicitado.  
Nossa missão é encontrar esse palhaço antes que o Ministério o faça._

_Atenciosamente,  
Karkaroff_

-Não estou entendendo mais nada!-sibilou Bellatrix na sua voz aguda, mas que soou quase como um sopro, de modo que os garotos tiveram que treinar suas habilidades em leitura labial para ficarem muito próximos das garotas. -Eu jurava que Karkaroff tinha matado os pais da sangue ruim!Que carta maldita é essa?

-Não pode ser Bella, Karkaroff está na Rússia, esqueceu?E ele também é um comensal, está preocupado...-corrigiu Narcisa dessa vez quase sem pronunciar som algum, dificultando a compreensão até mesmo para a namorada de Rodolfo Lestrange.

-Mas então é assim que ele quer ser redimido pelo Lorde?Ficando escondido na Rússia?Eu pensei que ele tinha matado o filho do Cabbot para poder provar alguma coisa...

-É necessário muito mais do que sangue frio e vontade de matar para ser readmitido, Bella.- censurou a loira, subitamente lançando um furtivo olhar para detrás dos próprios ombros. Se ela pudesse ver, teria dado de cara com um espantado e atento Tiago. No entanto continuou, voltando-se para a irmã- E Karkaroff sabe disso.Não foi ele e pronto.

-Então quem foi?-resmungou a sonserina de cabelos negros- Porque seja quem for colocou todos nós em risco, usando o Avada sem permissão e atraindo uma legião de aurores.

-É isso o que precisamos saber. Vamos entregar essa carta pro Malfoy e ver o que ele acha...

Sirius e Tiago se afastaram imediatamente para evitar uma trombada. Narcisa teve o cuidado de dobrar a carta cuidadosamente e devolvê-la ao envelope, corrigindo eventuais sinais de que ela havia sido aberta com um feitiço "Reparo".A carta ficou novinha em folha e aparentemente intocada.

-Vamos...- ordenou Bellatrix, ainda sussurrando, enquanto deixava as sombras da armadura como uma gata. Narcisa ia logo atrás dela, com um ar também felino, disse:  
-Se Lucio esconder essa carta de mim, como faz com tudo o que é realmente importante, eu ficarei realmente furiosa...-e sua voz foi se tornando cada vez menos audível a medida que se afastava, junto com a irmã, para as masmorras.

O corredor ficou aparentemente vazio, até uma voz carregada de um tom enojado cortar o silêncio:

-E eu _beijei_ essa lambisgóia...-murmurou Tiago para Sirius, que respirava primeiro assustado, agora ultrajado:

-Você O QUÊ?

- Foco, Almofadinhas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lílian guardou o diário cuidadosamente para ouvir com mais atenção o que Julie tinha para lhe contar, numa voz abafada:

-Remo mentiu pra mim Lily!Eu tenho certeza que mentiu!-limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos para continuar- Ele me contou que esteve doente, uma gripe ou sei lá, por todo esse tempo...mas se isso fosse verdade (e eu quero acreditar que é verdade) porque ele não deu um jeito de me avisar?Eu...eu teria ido visitar ele na enfermaria...teria entendido perfeitamente...e ele não teria escondido isso de mim!Lily...-e ela encurralou a amiga com um semblante penetrante - Ele estava tremendo quando eu lhe pedi que contasse a verdade!Ficou pálido, nervoso...pra que tudo isso se não passava de uma simples gripe?

Foi então que uma visão rápida relampejou na mente de Julie. Ela se lembrava como se fosse um eco das palavras da enfermeira, que soaram pela brecha da porta entreaberta da Ala Hospitalar : _É...acho que agora o senhor já pode ir. O período de lua-cheia já passou, e o senhor até que se recuperou bastante. _

E tinham também os arranhões e ferimentos. Nenhum deles esteve ali antes; eram detalhes novos espalhados pelo rosto, pescoço e toda a pele visível de Lupin.

-Ju?-chamou Lílian, que dês do inicio estivera prestando uma ávida atenção na história- O que foi?

Algo se acendeu na mente da garota de cachos, que ficou matutando ainda em silêncio.

-Alô?Alguém em casa?-tornou Lílian, cutucando a outra, que parecia estar em transe- Julie Cabbot!

-Lily Evans!-finalmente a jovem despertou, como se tivesse levado um choque, o que fez a ruiva dar um salto para trás, assustada- Você se lembra como a lua estava no Ano Novo?

-Quê?- os olhos verdes arregalados indicavam o sobressalto. Como Julie podia de repente mudar tanto de assunto? Era até difícil acompanhar o raciocínio.

-Em que fase a lua estava...Era noite de Lua cheia?

-Acho que era...não sei, não me lembro.- respondeu Evans vagamente.

-Hummm...nós tiramos uma foto, não foi?Lá nos jardins, quando estávamos olhando o céu e bebendo cerveja amanteigada...  
Era meio difícil se lembrar da noite de virada de ano assim, com tantos detalhes, mesmo agora. Lílian apertou os olhos, tentando forçar sua memória. De repente deu um pulo de alegria:

-Foi mesmo!Era lua cheia sim...quer dizer, eu acho...- depois, caminhou até o criado mudo. De dentro da primeira gaveta retirou uma foto ainda muito nova, vívida e ainda brilhante- Aqui, vamos ver...

Julie se aproximou, e pôde assim confirmar sua dúvida: As duas garotas sorridentes que chacoalhavam dois copos e cantavam "Feliz ano novo" com toda a força de seus pulmões estavam sendo banhadas, claramente, pela prateada luz do luar.

-Aí está a lua: redondinha...-examinou Lílian- Mas o que isso tem haver?- Não houve uma resposta de imediato.-Ahhh não...você vai me deixar falando sozinha de novo,né?-zangou-se a ruiva, virando-se para devolver a foto para a gaveta. Ao dar as costas, porém, a amiga lhe chamou:

-Lily, faça as contas: Remo esteve comigo até o natal, dia 25 de dezembro. Se cada fase da lua dura sete dias esta começou no dia 26, indo acabar na última noite, dia 2 de janeiro. O Remo ficou sumido durante todo esse tempo...eu só cheguei a reencontrá-lo hoje...

-O que quer dizer?-a outra se impacientou.

-Pegue meu livro de DCAT, por favor?-Julie ignorou este último comentário, o que foi o bastante para fazer com que o gênio péssimo de Lílian começasse a agir. Além de tudo a ruiva não gostava de obedecer a ordens, salvo quando as mesmas vinham de professores, por isso Julie acabou buscando ela mesma o livro.

Folheou as páginas até encontrar o que queria. Sentou-se em sua cama, cruzou as pernas e começou a ler rapidamente. De onde estava, Lílian pode notar a rapidez com que seus olhos corriam pelas frases e também a expressão de susto ou incredulidade que assumiam seu rosto a cada parágrafo e conteúdo absorvido. Depois, com estrondo, a garota fechou o grosso livro, se voltando para amiga:

-Acho que sei de que doença sofre meu querido Remo...

E Lílian ficou se perguntando o que diabos Julie tinha acabado de ler naquele livro de DCAT, que não continha nenhuma informação sobre doenças. Mas um ar de mistério e ao mesmo tempo compreensão dominavam o rosto da amiga, e Lily não pretendia perguntar a que conclusão ela havia chegado.

Era um assunto que ela não queria interferir, e conhecendo a outra como ela achava que conhecia, era fácil deduzir que Julie queria guardar a sua descoberta.

Fosse qual fosse.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago e Sirius contaram aos amigos tudo o que viram no corredor assim que tiveram a oportunidade. Podiam falar sobre isso mais a vontade agora, já que o salão comunal não estava muito povoado.

-Então nós pensamos o seguinte: Temos que descobrir quem foi o assassino antes até mesmo dos sonserinos, e para isso, vamos precisar de você Remo.

Lupin, que estava quieto desde sua conversa com a namorada, fez uma cara aborrecida:

-Porque será que não estou surpreso?

- Você tem que ter uma conversa séria com a dos cachos. Pergunte a ela o máximo que puder sobre a família, sobre o que ela sabe do avô, dos pais...enfim, não podemos começar a levantar suspeitos sem saber nada!

-Ah, mas já temos um suspeito, não é?- foi Pedro quem tomou a conversava para si, enquanto beliscava um saquinho de "Delícias gasosas" - O Karkaroff.

- Mesmo assim...-cortou Remo, deprimido-Eu não vou falar disso com a Julie...não agora.-e ele se calou imediatamente,como se aquelas palavras lhe causassem dor. Isso bastou para que seus amigos se entreolhassem.

-Quê isso Aluado!-Sirius quem começou- Vocês são namorados ou não?Eu pensei que conversassem de tudo, sei lá.

-É aí que tá, Sirius!- zangou-se ele, se levantando- Isso é injusto!Eu acabei de mentir pra ela descaradamente, e minutos depois vou lá e digo "Oi Julie, olha, será que você podia se abrir comigo e me contar todas as suas intimidades e da sua família?".

Almofadinhas pareceu revoltado, mas Tiago foi quem disse exatamente o que o outro pensava:

-Então porque você não faz justiça e conta a verdade? Imagine só: os dois abrem mão de seus segredos, demonstrando que a confiança é mútua!E assim tudo termina num final feliz!

-Pensa que é fácil assim, Tiago?Você acha que eu já não pensei nisso?- e algo raro aconteceu naquele momento: a voz de Lupin soou ríspida e desafiadora, contrapondo a de Tiago, tão alegre e despreocupada.-Olha...- e ele levou os dedos à cabeça- Não quero discutir com vocês...

A pergunta não esperou por uma resposta: Remo deu as costas aos amigos e atravessou o salão comunal, direto para o quadro da mulher gorda. Os três permaneceram estarrecidos, mas não em total silêncio: o som de Pedro mastigando seus doces ficou ainda mais audível.  
-Droga!Ele está errado...-resmungou Tiago, dando um soco em uma das almofadas vermelhas que estava ao seu alcance- Quando vai perceber isso?

-Ah Pontas, não deve ser fácil pra ele...- ponderou Sirius. Rabicho comentou:

- Ixi, então essa brincadeira de espionagem acabou aqui né...

Foi então que os outros dois rapazes se entreolharam, uma idéia nova brotando em suas mentes pervertidas.

-Foi bom ter comentado isso, Pedrico...-começou Sirius maldosamente, se virando para o gordinho que agora, mais do que nunca, se parecia com um rato acuado - Porque nós temos uma trabalhinho pra você...

-Iiiii...eu conheço esse olhar...-gemeu Rabicho- Na verdade conheço _**muito bem**_ esse maldito olhar!

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam novamente, trocando pensamentos marotos e sorrisos cínicos. Pedro começava a se afundar gradualmente, como se o sofá estivesse o engolindo aos poucos.

-Não é nada demais. -Tiago adotou uma voz tranqüila, tentando passar o mesmo sentimento ao trêmulo amigo- É só que você vai ter que entrar no quarto dos sonserinos hoje à noite, como rato, pra ouvir umas coisinhas...

-Eu OQUE?- Pedro acabou engasgado com suas "delícias gasosas", ficando roxo como uma berinjela.

-Sem drama, hein !-Sirius fez o favor de dar um murro nas costas do amigo com força, o que o fez desentalar. - Eles não vão te ver!Você escuta o essencial e depois volta pra contar pra gente! Ah!E não se esqueça de prestar a maior atenção do mundo quando comentarem sobre uma carta...

Pedro tinha seus olhos lacrimejados pelo murro de Sirius, e ainda esbaforido, protestou em meio a algumas tosses:

-Não!Cof! Quero! Cof! Cof!Cof!

-Ah, faça-me o favor!-Tiago foi duro- Você é um homem ou um rato?

-Bem...

-Deixa pra lá.-ele se corrigiu.- Se eu pudesse ir, é lógico que ia, mas quem é que é cego o bastante pra não notar um cervo gigante dentro do quarto?

-É.-adiantou-se Sirius- E um cachorrão preto do tamanho de um urso?

-Sabe de uma coisa?-Pedro choramingou, já sentindo que ia perder aquela discussão, como de costume- Eu preferia ter escolhido me transformar numa morsa!

-Ninguém ia notar a diferença. -observou Pontas, sorrindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hogwarts...

Ainda havia quem acreditasse que o castelo fora erguido sobre rocha escarpada pela magia dos quatro fundadores, e que soterrada por entre as rochas uma caverna permanecia intacta. Reza a lenda, também, que em repouso durante mil anos um dragão vivia em suas profundezas, longe do conhecimento de todos, a não de Godric Griffindor, Helga Huflewpuff, Rowena Rawenclaw e Salazar Syltherin.

Era com essa história somente que o lema da escola ganhava sentido: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_...Sim, e que o dragão permaneça adormecido para sempre, rezavam os poucos que acreditavam na história.

A lenda era falsa, obviamente, criada talvez por um rapaz querendo assustar sua irmãzinha ou por uma mãe querendo por seu filho pra dormir o mais cedo possível. Assim como nasciam todos os mitos em todo o mundo.

Mas o fato de ser falsa não reduzia a imagem que o famoso castelo medieval passava para quase todos os bruxos: o de um lugar misterioso, antigo e cheio de segredos. Eram muito poucos os que se aventuravam pelas passagens secretas do castelo (os marotos talvez fossem os únicos a tomarem conhecimento de todas elas), talvez por falta de coragem.

O que ajudava Hogwarts a manter tal imagem era, com certeza, a falta de iluminação: as tochas acesas com um fogo bruxuleante esculpiam nas paredes de pedra imagens disformes e assustadoras, e a cada canto mal iluminado encontrava-se uma armadura medieval ou uma nova e obscura passagem.

Cada um de seus milhares de retratos e pinturas pareciam acompanhar com o canto dos olhos cada passo e movimento dos alunos, dando-lhes a impressão de se estarem sendo perseguidos.

Em outras palavras: assustador.

Ainda mais para um pequeno ratinho cinza e gordo que, sozinho, teria que atravessar as passagens mais apertadas e escuras do castelo para andar em minutos o que um aluno comum andaria em horas. As masmorras eram muito distantes da torre de Grifinória, e tomando os corredores como qualquer aluno normal, Pedro demoraria um tempo absurdo para cumprir sua meta.  
O caminho encontrado pelo mapa do maroto era muita mais convidativo, além de terminar dentro do salão comunal, de modo que ele não empacaria na entrada, sem saber a senha.

Pedro também estava ciente de que seus amigos o acompanhavam pelo mapa (que ficou no dormitório) e que qualquer problema era só contar com eles (esse pensamento era o que mantinha o pobre rato em um estado próximo ao calmo, apesar dele saber que isso dificilmente iria acontecer. Bem, era bom se esforçar para acreditar, pelo menos...).

Rabicho piscou seus olhinhos negros e lacrimosos: aquela faísca brilhante de luz só significava alguma coisa:ele devia estar chegando! Mexendo suas patinhas para que se movessem mais rápido, o roedor foi se esgueirando, se espremendo e se amassando com toda sua força e dedicação até o fim de seu nojento percurso. Esticou o fuço para fora, cheirando: o buraco de onde vinha a claridade deveria sair debaixo de uma cama! Ah!Ele tinha acabado de chegar!

X-X-X-X-X-X

Vinte minutos se passaram e não tinha ninguém à vista. Rabicho finalmente se acomodou: estava salvo, escondido pelas sombras do vão entre o chão e a cama, não precisava se preocupar em ser visto. O quarto ainda estava em total silêncio, apesar da luz estar acesa. Se tivesse alguém ali Pedro teria visto seus pés passarem, e como um gigante caminhando, o som desses passos teria reboado em seus ouvidinhos de rato.

Mas não; ninguém caminhava pelo quarto. "A não ser que esteja em cima de mim, sentado na cama" ele pensou , o que era uma grande possibilidade visto que a luz estava acesa. Ele ficou então em total silêncio, esperando que seu "teto" se mexesse ou algo assim, o que não foi preciso: a porta do dormitório logo se abriu.

- Severo?-era a voz que Pedro mais queria ouvir: a voz de Malfoy. O ex estudante aproveitava o recesso de aulas para fazer uma visita à noiva, assim como a colegas. -Não sabia que vestava aqui...

A resposta soou alta demais para Pedro, que confirmou sua teoria: estava debaixo da cama de Snape, que no momento lia alguma coisa sentado de pernas cruzadas.

-E eu não sabia que você voltaria tão cedo.Não esteve com Narcisa, hoje?

Mesmo enxergando apenas um par de sapatos e a ponta de uma capa,  
Rabicho pôde imaginar o que se passava: o silêncio do loiro significava que ele estava sério, nervoso, lançando a Snape um de seus piores olhares, indicando que não gostava nem um pouco quando tocavam em sua intimidade. Isso foi confirmado quando Petigrew viu o teto de seu esconderijo se mexer, já que Snape se sentiu desconfortável com os olhos cinzentos que o encaravam.

Tentando mudar de assunto, comentou:

-E o que é esse envelope que você está segurando?Uma carta?

O coraçãozinho do rato deu um solavanco, anunciando que ele deveria apurar seus ouvidos e se rastejar para mais perto, de modo a ouvir perfeitamente a conversa que poderia se desenrolar a partir dali. Lúcio pigarreou, logo respondeu numa voz inexpressiva:

-Não sabia que além de tudo também lhe falta educação: isto é meu Severo, como ousa?

"Ah não! Não vai dar uma de gostosão agora!" -pensou Pedro, agradecendo quando Snape alfinetou:

-Infelizmente eu tenho que começar a bisbilhotar certas coisas, Lúcio, você me fez chegar a este ponto.

-O que quer dizer?- soou a voz fria, arranhando o ar. O sonserino de cabelos ensebados respondeu com naturalidade:

-Você esconde tudo o que sabe, sendo que eu também sou um comensal. Então se não compartilha informações comigo, devo eu mesmo ir fisgar. Por exemplo esta carta. Quem lhe mandaria uma carta?Sua família?Narcisa?-e numa voz mais zombeteira, terminou- Faça-me o favor, Malfoy!

Pedro teve a impressão de que se Lucio tivesse uma arma em mão em questão de segundos Snape seria um homem morto. Mas com um suspiro forçado e uma voz controlada, ele admitiu:

-É de Karkaroff. Leia se quiser.- e com brutalidade atirou o envelope para Severo, mas este não conseguiu agarrar: a carta acabou caindo no chão, aos pés da cama e bem na fuça de Rabicho.

Snape desceu de seu colchão para se agachar e apanhar a carta, o que fez Pedro tremer descontroladamente. Desesperado, com medo de ser descoberto e ansiando por sair dali, o rato cinza correu para o mais longe possível das mãos ossudas que tateavam o chão, só sossegando quando se encontrou no breu total de seu esconderijo. O sonserino encontrou o que procurava e voltou a se erguer, sem nem desconfiar da presença do ratinho.

Durante um tempo o dormitório permaneceu silencioso. A única coisa que o animago ouvia eram as batidas de seu próprio coração e as respirações dos dois ocupantes do quarto, que para ele se pareciam com terríveis sucções de ar.

Algum tempo depois a porta do dormitório tornou a se abrir: Régulos Black, aluno de quinto ano da escola e também irmão de Sirius, acabara de chegar.

Os olhinhos amendoados do rato se arregalaram, dominados por um súbito pavor: ronronando, confortavelmente acomodado no colo de Régulos, estava o maior gato persa que Pedro já vira."Ah, grande! Como se já não bastasse o gato da Daynna agora esse aí traz uma pantera pra escola!".

O sonserino recém chegado afrouxou os braços, de modo que "a pantera" pudesse pular com leveza para o chão, até ir caminhando com elegância para os pés da cama de seu dono. Rabicho estremeceu, notando os olhos amarelos brilhantes como faróis que inspecionavam o quarto minuciosamente...ele teria que tomar muito cuidado agora para não virar espeto de gato!

Severo terminou sua leitura para dar atenção ao jovem Black:

- Então...me parece que você também não sabe de nada, não é?

-Do que é que você está falando, "Ranhoso"?- o rapaz desinformado usou o apelido feito pelos marotos, a fim de irritar o companheiro de quarto.E conseguiu: Snape não retrucou, apenas fechou a cara, amassando a carta de Karkaroff enquanto fechava os punhos.

-Ele está querendo dizer que Karkaroff nos mandou uma correspondência, meu caro.-explicou Lúcio - Mas não havia nada de importante nela.

Régulos fez um gesto de agradecimento com a cabeça, se dirigindo ao seu malão.Não disse nada a respeito do que ouvira.

"Estou perdendo meu tempo aqui!" -pensava Rabicho, nervoso- "Eles também não sabem de nada, e aquele gato horrível está olhando pra cá..."

-O engraçado é que...-comentou Snape- Eu pensei que Karkaroff havia matado Christopher e Amélia Cabbot, mas esta carta diz o contrário.

A fala trouxe Rabicho de volta à sua missão de prestar atenção. Parecia mesmo obra do destino: somente quando ele começava a planejar ir embora os sonserinos começavam a falar coisas úteis.

-Bem, eu não tenho dúvidas de que foi ele.-argumentou Régulos, desabotoando o uniforme- e se o Ministério não conseguir lhe incriminar, acho que o Lorde ficará satisfeito e irá perdoá-lo por ter vacilado antes...

-Ele pode estar tentando nos passar a perna...-acrescentou Malfoy, na sua voz característica. Estava claro para Pedro de que Lúcio gostava de compartilhar suas idéias apenas com Black, e que para ele, Snape parecia tão comunicativo quanto era para Tiago ou Sirius.- E por isso fingiu não saber de nada, nessa carta.

Após o término dessa última fala o silêncio reinou novamente. O gato persa, que aproveitara a conversa do dono para começar a se lamber delicadamente, retomou sua caminhada pelo quarto, apurando as orelhas pontudas e apertando os olhos amarelos. A bela pelagem cintilava mesmo á luz de velas, e a cauda estava ereta, se balançando apenas levemente, como uma cobra viva que se retorcia.

-Lúcifer...-chamou Régulos, se zangando com o gato- Volte para sua cama e fique lá.

Pedro bateu palmas para o adolescente: aquele _vem e vai_ do gato de nome Lúcifer estava começando a lhe dar náuseas de tanto terror. Mas o bichano apenas virou o belo pescoço para o seu dono ao em vez de atender a o chamado, logo voltando para seu passeio. Agora usava também o olfato, mexendo com o focinho e os longos bigodes...

-Quando será que vamos saber quem realmente é o assassino?-perguntou o irmão mais novo de Sirius, que parecia ser o único disposto a manter um diálogo. Os outros dois balançaram os ombros, mostrando desinteresse e ignorância.

Um crescente pânico começava a invadir os nervos de Rabicho. Pelo jeito que as coisas andavam, nada mais aconteceria ali que pudesse ser levado em consideração, logo esta era a deixa para que ele fosse embora. Lúcifer começava a fuçar os cantinhos escuros do dormitório, enfiando a pata cheia de garras em todos os lugares possíveis. Ainda pomposo como um rei, o gato persa foi andando e cheirando, até se postar de frente para a cama de Severo Snape.

Pedro enlouqueceu, deixando que seu medo explodisse e tomasse conta dele: guinchou sufocadamente, correndo para os fundos da cama.

Lúcifer finalmente encontrou o que procurava: há algum tempo ele detectara a presença de um roedor no dormitório, só não sabia aonde estava.  
Bem, agora sabia...

-Hei gato, saia já daí!- enxotou Snape, quando notou que o animal se enfiara para debaixo de sua cama- Black!

-Lúcifer!-advertiu o dono, atendendo ao pedido. Mas o gato não dava atenção a ele...

A perseguição se iniciou.

Lúcifer se agachou nas quatro patas para passar pelo vão entre a cama de Snape e o chão de carpete; deixando-se engolir pela escuridão do esconderijo, partindo em busca de sua presa.

A presa, por sua vez, não era um gato, o que implicava em uma péssima visão em um ambiente com pouca luz. Se ele continuasse correndo às escuras, sem saber para onde ia (em contraponto com um felino gigantesco, cuja visão era perfeita), seria devorado antes mesmo que pudesse sequer guinchar suas últimas palavras. Foi por isso que suas patinhas desgovernadas o levaram para fora, para a luz, e para o conhecimento de todos os presentes.

-Um rato!-gritou Lúcio, furioso, sacando a varinha para fora- Tem um rato nesse quarto imundo!

-Pega!

-Mata!  
Ciente de que sua vítima cinzenta havia escapado, Lúcifer saiu de debaixo da cama chiando alto e cuspindo, com todas as unhas que possuía arreganhadas e o pêlo eriçado. Régulos tateou suas vestes, mas como não encontrou sua varinha, ordenou aos berros:

-Pega ele Lúcifer!Estraçalha esse bicho!- ele nem precisava ter pedido: o gato já estava mergulhado de cabeça numa perseguição desesperada, correndo tão perto de Rabicho que podia- se dizer ser sua segunda sombra.

Pedro nunca entrou em tamanho estado de desespero: seus olhos úmidos estavam quase saltando para fora órbita, cobertos por pavor, enquanto ele corria desgovernado pelo dormitório: passava por entre um ou outro par de pernas (que mais pareciam imensos arranha-céus), driblava as felinas garras de Lúcifer, escapava de um feitiço que quase lhe arrancava os bigodes, derrapava num canto e escapava por um triz de um sapato atirado para esmagá-lo...

- _Estupefaça!-_e o feitiço desferido por Malfoy zuniu pelas costas de Pedro, lhe arrancando alguns pêlos cinzentos.

-_Diffindo!-_ Snape errou a mira, e ao em vez de rasgar Rabicho em duas partes acabou acertando o travesseiro de Régulos, fazendo com que uma porção incontável de penas de ganso explodisse no quarto, flutuando para todas as direções, dificultando assim a caça ao rato.

-Olha o que você!Cof Cof!Fez!-rugiu Lúcio enquanto tentava defender sua boca, um dos muitos lugares convidativo para as penas brancas do travesseiro se instalarem.

Enquanto corria aos saltos atrás de Rabicho, Lúcifer desferia golpes no ar com suas patas dianteiras, tentando rasgar o rato enquanto este fugia. O gato já estava numa distância considerável para poder fazê-lo: Pedro conseguia sentir seu bafo quente e até mesmo seus olhos amarelos, perfurando-o até a alma...  
Régulos também continuava atrás do intruso roedor, e mirando o melhor que pôde, proferiu:

-_Crucio!_

Foi como se todos os sons que tamborilavam nos ouvidos de Pedro simplesmente tivessem se extinguido: tudo ficou na mais profunda quietude, a paisagem morrera e a vida também, nada mais tinha importância, nada mais lhe assustava ou merecia sequer sua atenção, a não ser os gritos de horror tremendamente escandalosos vindos do gato persa...

O fleche de luz que disparou da varinha de Régulos foi se instalar nas costas de Lúcifer, que perseguia Rabicho e era o primeiro alvo a ser atingido. O animal caiu, se contorcendo e chiando: contorcia-se como uma cobra no chão, mas uma cobra em chamas, que sentia sua pele ser deformada e derretida. A dor que o gato sentia era insuportável, devastadora, torturante...

Pedro deixou de ser o centro das atenções agora. Ele aproveitou o erro de mira do sonserino para correr em direção ao mesmo buraco que lhe trouxera ali, mas não sem antes dar uma última espiada para a cena que se desenrolava às suas costas:

-Black!- urrou o loiro de olhos cinzentos, avançando para ele-O que foi que eu disse sobre praticar as maldições aqui na escola?

O rapaz, no entanto, mal ouvia a bronca:

- Vá pro inferno o que você disse, eu quero salvar meu gato!Que merda! Faça alguma coisa, Malfoy!

Snape agiu, mas não em beneficio do gato: dirigiu-se para as janelas do dormitório, fechando-as:

-Não há nada que possamos fazer, não existe um contra-feitiço. Vamos esperar passar e ver se ele sobrevive, mas ninguém pode ouvir essa ladainha!

Rabicho não esperou mais: mesmo aquele sendo um felino escrupuloso, ainda assim era um ser vivo! Não dava mais para suportar aquela cena terrível de tortura, e foi assim, sem ar, que o animago voltou pela sua passagem secreta, indo para longe dali em direção a torre de Grifinória.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando Remo voltou para o dormitório teve um colapso: Sirius e Tiago não tinham tido coragem sequer de arrumarem suas camas, quanto menos de dobrarem suas roupas, e o lugar que antes já era um caus havia se tornado inabitável.

-Olha, isso aqui já passou dos limites!- o monitor reclamou assim que se deparou com uma meia largada em cima de seu travesseiro- Vamos arrumar essa porcaria agora mesmo!

Sirius olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de ouvir que Severo Snape estava namorando Minerva McGonagall:

-Como?Você quer dizer que _nós_ vamos fazer uma faxina?

-É isso mesmo, porque eu não vou dormir aqui nem que vocês me paguem!-afirmou Remo, enquanto ajeitava seu próprio colchão- Tiago, pode ir saindo daí!-ele se voltou para o maroto de óculos que estava sentado em sua cama, atrapalhando a arrumação. Pontas se levantou enquanto se espreguiçava, permitindo ao amigo que terminasse de dobrar.

-Olha Aluado, quando terminar sua cama pode fazer a minha?Ah! E quero ver aquela janela limpinha...e também esse material espalhado e...

-Isso é sério.- Remo cortou a brincadeira, de mal-humor- É impossível ficar aqui! Nós podemos arrumar isso em segundos usando apenas feitiços simples...é preciso _muita_ preguiça pra recusar!

Sirius coçou a cabeça, analisando o cenário à sua volta.

-É, já que insiste...-e pegando sua varinha, ordenou- _Limpar!_

Bolhas de sabão rosa começaram a desembaçar a janela, depois deixaram o chão brilhando para logo passar para as paredes, esfregando cada canto. Tiago fez com o _"Mobiliarmus"_ cada objeto voltar ao sue devido lugar, enquanto Remo fez desaparecer com o _"Evanesco"_ tudo o que poderia ser considerado "sujeira" dando o destino "lixo" para eles.

Foi no meio dessa arrumação toda que Almofadinhas encontrou um bichinho nojento e assustado, surgindo por debaixo da porta:

-Nossa Aluado, você tinha razão...-disse, agarrando o rato pelo rabo comprido que tanto se parecia com uma minhoca- Nosso quarto estava tão sujo que tinha até rato!

-Sirius, esse é o Rabicho!-sorriu Tiago, tirando o trêmulo roedor das mãos do amigo para recolocá-lo no chão. Em questão de segundos o animago se tornou o gorduchinho maroto de cabelos loiros, olhos brilhantes e nariz pontudo.

-E quais são as novidades, Pedrico?-perguntou o batedor de Grifinória.

-Apenas esta: eu acho que vou vomitar!- e dizendo isso ele se foi aos tropeços para o banheiro, segurando a boca com as duas mãos. Os amigos notaram que sua face estava pálida e sua testa molhada de suor.

Assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou os outros três caíram na gargalhada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A manhã do dia quatro de janeiro não poderia ter começado com mais euforia: o expresso de Hogwarts retornara, trazendo consigo todos os milhares de alunos que haviam viajado em companhia de suas famílias. O castelo foi povoado novamente, os corredores não mais estavam desertos e os dormitórios ficaram novamente empilhados com bagagens.

Lílian e Julie receberam suas amigas da melhor maneira possível: com abraços, beijos e muitas juras de que tinham sentido saudades. Além disso, todas agradeceram entre si os presentes de natal e coloram em dia suas fofocas e novidades. Conversaram tanto, na verdade, que durante o banquete de recepção daquela noite quase não tinham mais nada para dizer uma à outra.

Berta aparentemente, ganhara alguns quilinhos naquele meio tempo. Podia-se dizer que a loirinha Daynna tinha crescido mais alguns centímetros e até mesmo Alice parecia um pouco bronzeada. Enfim, para todos os alunos de todas as quatro casas, era muito bom ter seus amigos de volta, mesmo que isso significasse que as aulas iriam reiniciar logo no dia seguinte.

Para Tiago, isso significava também a volta dos jogos de quadribol, e mal ele se deparou com duas de suas jogadoras e já foi logo dizendo, empolgado:

-Meninas, temos que reagendar nossos treinos a partir de amanhã!

Helen Brown trocou um rápido sorriso com Patil, antes de responder:

-Também senti saudades, Potter!

Julie e Remo estavam se tratando perfeitamente bem: sorrindo carinhosamente e trocando olhares famintos um para o outro, como se o breve desentendimento do dia anterior tivesse sido apagado de suas memórias. Mas tinha algo nos olhos mel de Julie que as amigas estranharam: não era só amor, mas algo como um brilho misterioso e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, triunfante.


	17. Ao relento,ao luar

**Capítulo 17: Ao relento, ao luar**  
n N/A /n _:Primeiro de tudo eu queria agradecer: n HelenaBlack, Ameria Asakura Black, Rafaela Black, Annie Black, carol, Julie,Lara Gallas, Alex Oliver Lupin ,Penny,,Lita McKagan, Aly Granfoy, Isa Potter, Yacha, Felicia Crake Plu, krol, Carolzinha Black,Wib e Anne Malfoy,Larissa Galas e todo o pessoal do fórum, que deixam todo o tipo de comentários para a fic, e fiquem sabendo, que eu leio todos com carinho;)_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Soneto do maior amor_

_Maior amor nem mais estranho existe__  
Que o meu, que não sossega a coisa amada__  
E quando a sente alegre, fica triste__  
E se a vê descontente, dá risada_

_E que só fica em paz se lhe resiste__  
O amado coração, e que se agrada__  
Mais da eterna aventura em que persiste__  
Que de uma vida mal aventurada_

_Louco amor meu, que quando toca, fere__  
E quando fere vibra, mas prefere__  
Ferir a fenecer- e viver a esmo_

_Fiel á sua lei de cada instante__  
Desassombrado, louco, delirante__  
Numa paixão de tudo e de si mesmo.__  
(Vinícius de Moraes)._

_X-X-X-X-X-X_

A primavera cobriu os terrenos de Hogwarts de um verde sufocante, abafando definitivamente o hálito frio do inverno. O sol era morno, e um dia ou outro, ao entardecer, uma finíssima chuva molhava os campos férteis e pipocava nas janelas, escorrendo nos vidros como pequenas criaturas transparentes.

Naquela tarde em particular, a chuva que regava a paisagem havia engrossado, com direito até a pancadas fortes de trovões e luminosas descargas elétricas.A tempestade enlameou o bem tratado gramado da escola, e uma ou duas árvores da floresta proibida tiveram suas raízes fatigadas com a tempestade, o que fez com que tombassem.

Graças a isso, a turma de Lufa-lufa teve sua aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas cancelada, o que do ponto de vista dos professores era algo prejudicial, já para os alunos...

-Sortudos de uma figa! E eu que pensei que só os perdedores iam parar na Lufa-lufa!- exclamou Sirius baixinho, de modo que o professor Slughorn não escutasse.

Não apenas ele, mas também Tiago não parecia estar prestando atenção. Tinha o rosto virado para outro lado, esquecido da presença de Sirius, sentado à sua direita.

-Pontas?Ôh Pontas?Acorda mané, eu to falando com você!

Tiago continuava alheio, ignorando o amigo.  
-Pelas banhas do Rabicho!-e então Almofadinha procurou com olhos curiosos o local exato onde o amigo estava focado. E encontrou, duas bancadas de distância, sentada ao lado de Frank Longbottom.- Ela ainda não te deu nenhum fora hoje?

-Quê?-despertou o maroto de cabelos espetados, virando-se de repente, um olhar tonto impregnado no rosto. Parecia hipnotizado pela beleza de sua musa ruiva de olhos verdes.

- Você se acha uma pessoa discreta, Tiago Potter?

-Como?

-Tsc-tsc...meu pobre amigo demente...- e Almofadinhas passou um braço pelos ombros de Tiago, lhe dando leves tapinhas.-Não passa de uma gazela apaixonada...

-Cervo, Sirius!C-E-R-V-O!-insistiu Tiago, em seguida suspirando e voltando a apoiar o cotovelo sobre seu livro de poções, de modo a conseguir segurar a cabeça com as mãos.

Sirius fitou o amigo pelo que pareceram longos segundos, até que respondeu ainda baixinho (afinal de contas, por mais que não parecesse, eles ainda estavam dentro de uma sala de aula ):

-Você se esqueceu que precisa ficar de olho na Narcisa?Nós combinamos, ta lembrado?

-Combinamos, é?-Tiago ainda parecia sob o efeito de sua paixonite aguda.

-Sério cara, hoje é você quem está bastante "Aluado"!- e Almofadinhas deu um tapinha na testa do maroto de óculos- Eu vigio minha prima Bellatrix, o Rabicho já espiou o Malfoy, o Remo só precisa conversar com a Julie, e a sua parte é vigiar a Narcisa! Vocês estão juntos mesmo, não é?

-Ah sim, de vez em quando...-lembrou-se Tiago vagamente, tratando do assunto como se falasse de algo insignificante para ele.

A aula de Poções se desenrolava assim como a conversa: Horácio escrevia algo no quadro negro, que para a dupla de marotos não se passava de uma reunião de baboseiras, que juntas formavam proporções entre ingredientes, medidas exatas e tempo de preparo da próxima poção.

Penas firmes riscavam as mesmas palavras em seus pergaminhos, enquanto os alunos lutavam contra o tempo para copiar as informações antes do final da aula. Sirius, no entanto, se concentrava em outra coisa:

-Tome.- e enfiou no rosto de Tiago, com brutalidade, um pedaço rasgado de pergaminho, chegando quase a tocar o nariz do amigo no papel. Com a proximidade do pergaminho, além do susto, Tiago perdeu sua concentração, ainda fixa em Lílian Evans.

-Cuidado aí, sua Almofada Peluda!- bufou, amassando o pedaço de pergaminho estendido. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas para ele, revoltado:

-Esses seus apelidinhos _**já estão me tirando do sério.**_

-Sirius! Pega a bolinha!- Tiago continuou a zombar, atirando o papel que acabara de amassar para longe. Acabou acertando a cabeça de Pedro, que se virou para trás olhando desconcertado ao redor.

-Nossa Potter, que engraçado.- disse Sirius, irritado, para um Tiago que não parava de rir. – Aquilo era pra você mandar um bilhete pra Narcisa! Combine de se encontrar com ela ou coisa assim, não podemos parar com as investigações agora! - e voltou a rasgar mais um pedaço de seu caderno, dessa vez socando-o nas mãos do amigo.

Os dois tinham sorte de estarem sentados nos fundos da masmorra: a agitação de seus braços e a altura de suas vozes poderia facilmente chamar a atenção do professor.

-Bilhete? Isso é coisa pra mulher! Tô fora!-resmungou Pontas, impaciente para voltar sua atenção novamente para a ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Que nada!- e Sirius sorriu - Isso pelo menos é mais interessante do que copiar o que o gorducho tá escrevendo...- e com a cabeça, apontou para o quadro negro.-Você escolhe.

Como resposta, Tiago molhou sua pena no tinteiro, baixou os olhos e começou a rabiscar algo como "_E aí gatona?Quer uma dose dupla de Tiago Potter hoje à noite?"._

Depois, se virando para um contente Almofadinhas, perguntou:

-E aí?Atraente?

-Deprimente. -disse, balançando a cabeça - Você pode fazer melhor. E segura esse ego.

Ofendido, mas com um brilho lunático nos olhos, Pontas refez seu bilhetinho, resumindo para _" Eu. Você. Torre de Astronomia." _

Segundos depois o bilhetinho já circulava pela sala de aula: Tiago passou para Mundungo Fletcher, que se esticou com força até que Frank amparasse o pergaminho em suas mãos. Depois Helen Brown ficou atentada para ler, mas graças aos olhares duros dos marotos, passou para Patil, que entregou à Alice. A namorada de Longbottom ficou irritada por ter sido perturbada enquanto escrevia compenetrada, mas mesmo assim não hesitou em passar a "correspondência" para Michael Finnigan.O jogador de quadribol, por sua vez, deu um jeito de cutucar Lílian Evans, sentada à sua frente...

Ela o ignorou.

Angustiado com o olhar desconfiado do professor, Michael atirou o papel para Crabble, acertando sua testa. Mexendo os lábios sem pronunciar som algum, o grifinório avisou "É para Narcisa Black!" o que fez com que, finalmente, a loira fresca recebesse o bilhetinho.

Ela o abriu cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrar as unhas. Mordeu os lábios brilhantes de batom, sorriu maliciosamente, e passou a resposta. Snape ficou atentado para ler, e logo toda a classe tomava conhecimento da conversa silenciosa do casal Tiago e Narcisa.

Lílian Evans continuou escrevendo em seu pergaminho e lendo a lousa, como se nada estivesse acontecendo à sua seus pensamentos formigavam "O que Potter tem com aquela cascavel?Será que ainda estão juntos?".

Um cutucão em seu ombro direito interrompeu seus estranhos devaneios, fazendo-a virar o rosto para o inoportuno colega, irritada:

-Lily...-era Daynna, sussurrando com certa pressa- Dá pra passar pro Potter?

-Não.- ela respondeu secamente, se voltando para o estudo. Desapontada, a loirinha fez com que Pedro Petigrew alcançasse o bilhete...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Uma da tarde toda a Hogwarts estava reunida para o almoço. As quatro mesas fumegavam com os assados, que além de fumaça exalavam um cheiro forte,denunciando seus temperos. Bebidas geladas faziam suas jarras gotejarem,e até mesmo as frutas de Hogwarts, brilhantes de suor, tinham uma aparência apetitosa. Doces para sobremesa e saladas caprichadas fechavam o cortejo.

Na mesa de Grifinória, Remo apoiara, como de costume, seus horários de aula em um copo de suco. O prato de Tiago se encontrava no mesmo nível que sua testa, talvez por estar sobre os três grossos livros das próximas aulas: "Transfiguração, Trato das criaturas mágicas e Herbologia".

Pedro se entupia como sempre, e em meio a um arroto abafado, perguntou:

-Por onde anda o Almofadinhas?

-Depois que saímos da aula de poções ele disse que tinha uma coisa pra fazer. -esclareceu Tiago, que estivera, como sempre, sentado ao lado do amigo durante toda aquela primeira aula da manhã- Vai voltar logo, já que depois de você ele é o mais esfomeado de nós quatro!

-Isso é mentira. -interferiu Remo, enquanto limpava a boca num guardanapo- Você parece um bezerro desmamado em dia de jogo de Quadribol, também disputa o segundo lugar!

Pedro concordou, feliz em frisar mentalmente a frase "segundo lugar". Finalmente ele descobrira algo em que era melhor do que seus heróis Tiago e Sirius: comer.

Lílian e suas amigas se sentaram no outro extremo da mesa, mesmo com os gemidos indignados de Julie, que implorava:

-Ah, mas eu nem falei com meu Remo hoje!

-E não vai falar.- forçou Daynna- Deixe ele vir atrás de você, e não o contrário.Não mostre que está tão vulnerável a ele, amiga.  
-Ah...é...você tem razão...-concordou a morena, apesar de não soar convencida.

Contradizendo a teoria de Daynna (de que as meninas não deveriam ir atrás dos meninos igual cadelinhas no cio), Narcisa Black se ergueu de sua mesa, pomposamente. Decidida, a loira de olhos cinza caminhou até a mesa dos herdeiros de Griffindor, fazendo cara de repúdio e superioridade. Era certo que ela só freqüentava aquela mesa para falar com o "ficante" do momento...

Tiago mal pôde terminar seu almoço: logo sentiu os braços famintos da sonserina entrelaçarem seu pescoço, enquanto sua voz, límpida e maldosa, falava aos gemidos:  
-Potter, acabei de marcar um compromisso, teremos que nos ver uma outra hora...

Apesar de acostumado, Tiago se arrepiou inteiro ao sentir a língua da jovem roçar em sua orelha, enquanto ela lhe murmurava suas desculpas. Ele assentiu beijando os alvos braços ao redor de si, o que a fez sorrir e se afastar, como se já tivesse cumprido sua missão.

Remo e Pedro seguiram com olhos enjoados os passos leves de Narcisa, que voltava para sua mesa de origem:

-Olha Pontas, você só ganha um desconto por ela ser bonita. –acusou Pedro.-Mas mesmo assim ela continua sendo uma sonserina...

-Concordo plenamente!-Sirius Black acabava de chegar; sua voz alegre sobressaltando os amigos - Enchendo a pança até agora, hein rapazes?

-Com o Pedro na mesa é meio difícil. –observou Remo- Aonde você estava?

Sirius sorriu com a pergunta, como se esperasse por ela. Sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, colocando a mochila no colo. Ainda não parecia querer almoçar, apenas mostrar aos amigos o que seu cérebro maníaco estava  
aprontando:

-Bem, eu tive que pegar uma coisa. - e apontou empolgado para o volumoso bolso de sua mochila. Os outros três largaram seus pratos para observarem o que o amigo escondia, curiosos.

Sirius estava gostando da atenção. Puxou o zíper com cuidado, retirando devagar algo que de início tinha a aparência de um singelo graveto, mas bastava um olhar mais atento para notar que a coisa possuía nodosos braços e pernas marrons, dois dedos de graveto na ponta das mãos e uma cara gaiata e achatada que lembrava cortiça, em que brilhavam dois olhinhos de besouro.

-Um tronquilo, Sirius!-exclamou Aluado, indignado.

- Pra que você quer um trocinho inútil desses?- questionou Rabicho.

-"Trocinho inútil" é isso que você chama de cérebro!- retrucou Almofadinhas, acariciando o corpo magro e frágil da criaturinha, até que seus dedos se encontraram com os dedos longos e afiados do bicho...não deu outra:o tronquilho, assustado, golpeou o maroto com força, produzindo dois cortes longos e profundos em sua pele.

-Ouch! -esganiçado, ele levou os dedos à boca- Seu palito atrevido vou te partir em pedaços!

Sirius ameaçou apertar a criaturinha entre seus dedos com uma força descomunal, mas Lupin o impediu,segurando seu braço:

-Você roubou esse bichinho da floresta e depois coloca a culpa nele? Além disso, pra quê mesmo você fez isso, Almofadinhas?

Lançando uma careta ao tronquilho, Sirius o devolveu ao bolso de sua mochila:  
-Bem...- e o sorriso malandro voltou a abrir os seus lábios- É um presentinho pro Ranhoso, caso eu fique entediado no meio da próxima aula...

Tiago e Rabicho riram, parabenizando o amigo, mas Aluado tinha um olhar desaprovador:

-Ah...quando vocês vão crescer...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lílian não conseguiu comer absolutamente nada no almoço. Se sentia tão enjoada que o estômago parecia mais embrulhado que uma cobra. A única coisa que conseguira fazer descer goela abaixo, e com muita implicância das amigas, foram alguns pedaços de maçã. Mesmo assim não sentia fome, e enquanto fazia o caminho para a aula de Minerva McGonagall perguntava a si mesma se não estava começando a ficar doente.

Tudo começou naquela primeira aula :Potter, como sempre, fazendo toda a sala perder a concentração com aquele bilhete estúpido! O que tornava o bilhete ainda mais estúpido era seu destinatário; Narcisa Black! Mas o que diabos ele queria com ela?

Lily se lembrava ainda claramente do fim de ano, quando surpreendera os dois aos amassos nos jardins. Mas o que antes não se passava de desgosto ia agora piorando, se transmutando com o tempo. Aquele relacionamento estava durando _um pouco demais_, e era fato concreto que Tiago Potter nunca permanecia mais de duas semanas com a mesma garota, e todos sabiam por quê...

Porque ele não gostava de nenhuma, e esta afirmação dava um gancho para mais outra, ainda mais reconfortante (reconfortante? Oh meu Deus...): a certeza de que ele só tinha olhos para ela; Lílian Evans. A certeza de que por mais que tentasse fingir, por mais que tentasse esquecê-la, ele sempre continuaria a desejá-la.

Mas o que Lílian começava a descobrir com estes pensamentos era que talvez conhecesse mais os sentimentos íntimos de Tiago Potter do que os dela mesma.

"Isso é ridículo"-repreendeu-se.

Ridículo, mas verdadeiro :ela sabia que ele a desejava, mas não sabia o que acontecia com ela...- "Eu tenho namorado...Amus Diggori é meu namorado..." -e com isso, vinha a pergunta que não queria se calar- "Eu amo meu namorado?". Sua mente ficava cada vez mais confusa, porque nela só existiam incertezas.

Outro fato ainda muito recente (tão recente que ainda lhe queimava na pele) era a cena do almoço: Narcisa novamente, trocando beijinhos medíocres com Potter. Lílian se lembrava de ter dado mais atenção a isto do que para suas fatias de maçã. Mas _por quê?_

"Eles se merecem! O arrogante e metido Potter com a patricinha e falsa Narcisa!"- disse Lílian para Evans, no seu diálogo íntimo e silencioso- "Então eu não devia me importar, certo?".

-Não!Não!Não!- gritou para o corredor vazio, apertando os livros contra o peito com força.

Ela sabia que quando não conseguia resolver alguma coisa, mesmo em pensamentos, ficava furiosa. A estas alturas já estava furiosa, e devo acrescentar: bufando de ódio pela conclusão de seus devaneios (conclusão?).

Enquanto batia os pés em direção à sala de aula, ficando cada vez mais próxima sem se dar conta disso, a grifinória desgovernada não pôde evitar trombar bruscamente com uma outra garota, vindo em direção contrária à sua...

-Olha por onde anda!- rugiu, massageando o ombro que a outra mal teve a oportunidade de esbarrar- Agora pegue meus livros que caíram no chão!

A corvinal,que Lily reconhecendo como sendo mais uma das _ex _de Potter, indignada, retrucou:

-Foi sem querer Evans!- e massageando o próprio ombro, disse- Depois dessa eu é que vou ter que andar de muleta, não você...

-Como é que é?-Lílian estava pronta para brigar. Talvez desta maneira afastasse seus tormentos amorosos de sua mente .- Não vai mesmo recolher os livros que VOCÊ jogou no chão?Acha que o corredor é só seu?

-Quantos anos você tem, garota?- a estudante da casa azul e negra se indignou, levando as mãos à cintura- Vai implicar por uma trombada?Se enxerga!

-Como ousa!- e Lílian, já perdendo o controle de suas ações, procurou sua varinha dentro das vestes febrilmente.

-Ah, já sei...- e sustentando um sorriso diabólico, a garota enveneneou - O "tudo-de-bom" do Amus deve ter te passado a perna, e é por isso que você está assim, louca para extravasar sua raiva! O que foi?Ele arranjou uma garota mais delicada que você?Porque bonita você é, sem dúvidas...-e analisando a grifinória dos pés a cabeça, completou- Mas é tão grosseira quanto um homem!

Lílian já havia desistido de procurar sua varinha, mas agora tinha a certeza de que mataria a corvinal se soubesse o feitiço apropriado.

-O que vai fazer?-engasgou-se a outra, arregalando os olhos ao ver o objeto apontado para seu peito, de modo ameaçador .-Evans,você não se atreveria!

-E porque não?- Lily perguntou, ofegante.- Como você mesma disse, eu não sou nem um pouco delicada...-Lyra empalideceu, dando chances para que a ruiva perguntasse- O que foi?Não sabe usar uma varinha como uma bruxa decente? Pensei que sua casa fosse dos bruxos com cérebro?

-Como se atreve!- rugiu Lyra, partindo pra cima de Lílian na intenção de arrancar seus invejáveis cabelos ruivos fio por fio- Vou te deixar careca, garota!

Mas sua rapidez não foi páreo para a agilidade do feitiço desferido pela grifinória:

- _Furunculus!_

As palavras em latim já diziam tudo: horrorizada, Lyra observou aos berros que brotavam de sua pele, pipocando um por um, grotescas elevações avermelhadas e cheias de pus: furúnculos terrivelmente gigantes e doloridos.

-AAAAhhhhhhhh!Eu te odeio Evans, eu te odeio!

-Ahhh!-gritou também Lílian, imediatamente invadida pelo arrependimento .- Eu vou te ajudar com um contra-feitiço, fique parada!

-Não, não!- e aos berros, lágrimas grossas e soluços, Lyra levou as mãos ao rosto purulento- Ah!Socorro!Socorro!

-Deixe-me ajudá-la...oh...eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito...-Lílian já sentia a voz embargar, desesperada. Tocou timidamente o obro da corvinal, mas em troca levou um brusco empurrão:

-Me deixe em paz, sua maluca!

-Desculpe...- a ruiva sentiu os olhos queimarem e se tornarem aguados. Parecia que o choro de Lyra era contagiante, começando, desta maneira, a atingi-la também. - Eu perdi o controle...venha, te levo para enfermaria.

Mas a gritaria da corvinal logo chamou a atenção de todos que passavam pelo corredor da escola em direção às suas respectivas aulas: dos dois lados, alunos interditavam o caminho, assombrados com a cena da floresta de furúnculos que brotavam em Lyra.

Alunos de segundo ano que carregavam seus livros de DCAT, meninas de quarto ano que seguravam suas pesadas mochilas cheias de livros para Adivinhações, Lufa-lufas que se dirigiam a História da Magia e principalmente grifinórios do sexto ano que iam direto para Transfiguração: todos estarrecidos com a cena das duas chorosas garotas, uma arrependida, a outra desesperada.

-Mas o que houve, Lily?-era a voz mansa de Amus Diggori, que se espremia por entre os curiosos para alcançar a ruiva ao centro .-Porque está chorando?

-Eu fiz uma coisa horrível!Eu ataquei a Lyra ,e olhe pra ela!-apontou para a antes bela, mas agora grotesca corvinal. O apanhador dos texugos fez uma careta de compreensão.

-Mas...porque?

A namorada não respondeu, não apenas pelo fato de não saber o que dizer, mas também por ter enterrado o rosto entre as mãos, se impedindo de falar.

Foi então que de repente uma porta de sala de aula se escancarou, anunciando que Minerva McGonagall tomara consciência da demora de sua classe, e o que ainda era pior; do caos que se passava no meio do corredor.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

A diretora de Grifinória chegou a passos largos, alcançando rapidamente o centro da confusão. Simultaneamente, os telespectadores se adiantaram aos berros de "Foi ela! Nós não fizemos nada!" enquanto apontavam para uma chorosa Lílian, que estava sendo amparada por um atordoado Amus.

Minerva não entendeu de imediato, mas bastou Lyra puxar suas vestes, implorando por ajuda, para que seu cérebro desse um estalo:

-Senhorita Evans? - e olhou para os cabelos ruivos, já que o rosto da garota se encontrava enterrado no peito do namorado.- A senhora é realmente responsável por...isto?- tocou levemente o ombro (também cheio de fungos) da pobre corvinal.

Lílian respondeu com um fraco "U-hum", sem levantar a cabeça. A garota durona certamente tinha batido asas e voado pela janela mais próxima, já que agora ela estava tão cabisbaixa e vulnerável quanto Julie sempre ficava.

-Diggori!-chamou a professora, fazendo o Lufa-lufa se sobressaltar do abraço na namorada- Leve a senhorita Lyra para a enfermaria.  
-Mas professora, tenho aula!Vou chegar atrazado e...

- Macmillan!-ela o interrompeu, chamando um dos membros da platéia que também trajava vestes de Lufa-lufa- Avise Binns sobre o paradeiro de Diggori, e lhe explique o seu atraso. O resto para suas salas!Andem!Andem!

Se movimentando desgovernados, os alunos saíram às pressas para longe da vista da durona professora, até mesmo Amus, cumprindo suas ordens com toda a rapidez possível. Lílian gaguejou vagamente:

-Professora...

-Detenção, Evans.-suspirou uma triste, decepcionada e ainda chocada Minerva, numa voz carregada de pesar-E menos cinco pontos para Grifinória...bem, você tem aula comigo agora, me acompanhe.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Este ano, como vocês estão cansados de saber, teremos os N.E.M's. Creio, no entanto, que depois de sua primeira experiência ano passado os procedimentos deste exame lhes será familiar . Vocês se formam ano que vem, e devem estar percebendo a carga de trabalho que estão sendo obrigados há cumprir desde já. Estamos cada vez mais próximos do exame, obrigatório para quem pretende ter boas chances profissionais no futuro. Uma nota alta também é essencial, portanto, peguem seus livros e vamos ao trabalho.

-Essa aí vai ficar careca qualquer dia, guarde as minhas palavras. -cochichou Sirius, notando a força com que os cabelos de Minerva estavam presos em seu coque usual, de modo que sua testa brilhava à luz do sol. Apesar da idade não muito avançada, ela já aparentava sinais de velhice: não só graças ao humor fechado, mas às rugas que se divertiam com seu rosto. Com esta aparência e sua pose profissional, o anúncio dos N.E.M' s soava duplamente assustador.

Tiago assentiu levemente com a cabeça, mostrando desinteresse. Depois, se virando em sua cadeira, comentou:

-Por que será que a Evans está assim?

- Assim como?- Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, espantado. -Ela está normal... cabeça vermelha, olhar de ódio guardado pra gente. - afirmou, olhando para a garota sentada na primeira fileira.

-Não, tem algo diferente nela hoje! -Tiago insistiu como se tivesse acabado de ouvir um absurdo.

-Ah, me desculpe, mas é que não sou eu que fico observando a Evans o dia inteiro como se estivesse olhando uma vitrine de quadribol! -Sirius brincou, acrescentando- Você é que estuda o comportamento dela!

-Ela parece chateada...abalada até, eu diria. –analisou Tiago, estudando a garota meticulosamente. Pasmado, Sirius comentou, meio rindo:

-Cara, isso já tá virando doença...

-Ele tem razão, Almofadinhas. – foi Pedro quem se intrometeu na conversa dos amigos.- Ela está diferente sim, só pode estar...Não é todo dia que Lílian Evans leva uma detenção...

-O QUE?

A combinação das vozes de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black se esganiçando de susto não pôde ser ignorada: Minerva se voltou para a classe furiosa, assim como todas as cabeças de alunos compenetrados que prestavam atenção na aula.

-Posso saber o que lhes incomoda, senhores?-perguntou a professora numa voz calma, mas carregada de cinismo.

-É que meu amigo aqui se esqueceu de colocar uma cueca hoje de manhã.- se explicou Sirius, fazendo Tiago adotar a cor de um tomate maduro- Mas já está tudo bem...ele vai colocar uma quando a aula acabar...Está incomodando, sabe?

A classe inteira explodiu em gargalhadas estrondosas. Até mesmo Minerva vacilou sua expressão por rápidos segundos, deixando transparecer um meio sorriso nos lábios finos, mas que logo voltaram à posição normal. Tiago fuzilou Sirius com o olhar, enquanto escorregava em sua cadeira até que sua testa ficasse da mesma altura de sua mesa. O piadista, no entanto, permaneceu quieto. Passaram-se consideráveis minutos até que todos se controlassem e Minerva conseguisse tomar o comando novamente e recolocar a classe em seu eixos:

-Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória por ser esquecido Potter!-mais risinhos abafados soaram, enquanto Tiago corava furiosamente.- E menos cinco por interromper minha aula, senhor Black.

Já eram 15 pontos a menos para Grifinória em menos de uma hora, graças aos vacilos de Lílian, Tiago e Sirius. Se continuassem assim, Sonserina logo tomaria a liderança do campeonato entre as casas, mas certas pessoas ainda não pareciam se importar...

Bastou a mestra de Transfigurações virar as costas para que Tiago voltasse a falar, mas desta vez, furiosamente:

-Eu juro que te mato Sirius Black! Vou te fazer em pedacinhos quando tiver a chance!

-Sei, sei. - e Almofadinhas revirou os olhos para um antes risonho Rabicho, que agora se apavorava com as ameaças de Pontas.

-Sirius, seu..!

-Shhhhhhh...- desta vez Sirius tapou a boca de um descontrolado Tiago com as próprias mãos.- Você quer que a Minnie tire mais pontos de Grifinória?Controle-se!

Pontas gemeu algo incompreensível, ainda meio nervoso. Por fim acalmou-se após se livrar das mãos de Sirius: tinha outra coisa em mente antes de passar vergonha publicamente. Voltou-se para Pettigrew, interessado:

- Então a Evans levou uma detenção, é?

-Levou sim. - continuou o outro, empertigando-se. Ele adorava ter algo para contar aos amigos, principalmente quando era o único a saber do "babado".- Foi um pouco antes dela entrar nessa aula...no meio do corredor...

-Não creio!-Sirius também estava incrédulo. - Não sei o que é mais chocante, a Evans ganhar uma detenção ou o Rabicho ficar sabendo disso antes da gente!

Pedro fechou um pouco a cara, mas continuou:

- E acho que depois da aula a professora vai decidir qual ela vai cumprir hoje à noite...

-É...-suspirou Almofadinhas- Há uma primeira vez pra tudo e...Tiago?O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Bastou Sirius se virar por segundos e Tiago já atacava sua mochila para, furtivamente, roubar um pequeno ser vivo que ocupava um dos bolsos.

-_Pó pará_ senhor Pontas!- e instintivamente, Sirius agarrou-se à própria mochila, apertando-a contra o peito como se escondesse ouro dentro dela. -O que você quer?

Tiago se aprumou novamente assim que a mochila de Sirius escapou de seus dedos. Assoprou os fios de cabelo desobedientes que lhe caiam nos olhos, lançou um rápido olhar para Minerva (que continuava a falar alguma coisa para a classe) e murmurou, implorando:

-Eu preciso levar uma detenção urgente, de modo que eu possa pagar ela hoje à noite com a Evans, sacou?-e fez mais uma investida para a mochila, em vão. Sirius defendia seu tronquilho com unhas e dentes.

-Então arranja um outro jeito de levar detenção, porque esse aqui é meu!

-Mas é _urgente_!- ele repetiu, se segurando ao máximo para não gritar e com isso ser expulso da aula e perder sua chance de levar detenção- É a minha chance de passar uma noite com a Evans, Almofadas!

-...Dinhas.-acrescentou Sirius, se rendendo aos poucos.

-Puxa cara, por mim vai?

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos (que foram ocupados por Tiago lhe cravando os olhos, piedoso) até explodir:

-Olha aqui seu antílope descarado, eu só deixo porque você é você. Se você fosse outro que não você, eu...

-Eu sei,eu sei...-sorriu Pontas, recebendo no colo a mochila do amigo- Eu sou o feijão e você é o arroz!Somos como café e creme, sorvete e cereja, pudim e passas...

-Eca! É, acho que sim. -e Sirius deu de ombros. -Mas então?Como vai fazer?

Tiago não teve tempo de responder a pergunta: ao em vez disso, se virou imediatamente para frente, pois Minerva acabara de pronunciar seu nome com clareza:

-Está me ouvindo, senhor Potter?

-Claro, professora. -ele sorriu brilhantemente. Debaixo de sua carteira ainda segurava a mochila de Sirius com força.

-Bem, como eu sei que o senhor está prestando a **máxima atenção** na minha aula... -e ela enfatizou tais palavras, de modo que alguns alunos abafaram risinhos. - O senhor deve saber que estamos falando de mitos e lendas antigas e aonde a Transfiguração toma parte nessas histórias. Este é um assunto que com certeza deve cair em seus exames.

-Perfeitamente .-Tiago concordou,mantendo a calma enquanto vasculhava os arquivos em seu cérebro em que guardava todos os seus conhecimento sobre Transfiguração: deveria estar pronto para qualquer tipo de pergunta.

-Me conte, detalhadamente, sobre o livro _Metamorfoses_, do poeta trouxa Ovídio.

Sirius mordeu os lábios inferiores e lançou um olhar de pânico ao amigo, assim como Pedro. Remo, sentado distante da dupla, também se voltou preocupado para Tiago, assim como toda a classe que assistia suas ações. O maroto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas antes que a professora pudesse arquear as sobrancelhas e soltar fumaça, ele começou:

- O livro conta a história do mundo, começando com a transfiguração do imperador Júlio César em uma estrela. Entre uma coisa e outra, conta-se a história do caçador Acteon que é transformado num cervo (nesta parte, o maroto sorriu orgulhoso), como castigo por ter espionado a deusa Diana enquanto ela tomava banho. Aracne, uma mestra tecelã, foi transfigurada em uma aranha por ter tido a audácia de desafiar a deusa Minerva- que é a Deusa da inteligência, sempre representada com uma coruja- para saber qual das duas tecia melhor. Já a ninfa Dafne foi transfigurada em um loureiro enquanto fugia do deus Apolo.-Tiago recitava seu saber como se estivesse lendo um livro à sua frente, deixando assim todos os ouvintes pasmados. Ainda não satisfeito, achou por bem recitar as próprias palavras do autor, mas quando ameaçou começar, McGonagall interferiu:

-Deixe-me continuar com a minha aula, Potter !E por favor, daqui em diante, feche essa matraca!

-Sim,senhora.

A professora estava indignada. Não lhe lançou um elogio, tampouco doou pontos para Grifinória: apenas marchou para sua lousa, chateada por ter feito papel de ridícula perante a classe, quando sua intenção era justamente dar uma bronca em Tiago para que os demais o tomassem como exemplo.

Ao se ver livre, Pontas se desmanchou em sua cadeira. Ele tinha sorte de ser tão inteligente, do contrário, estaria frito: "Eu não presto atenção nas aulas, não estudo, e sei de tudo!" pensou consigo mesmo, convencido "Acho que nasci sabendo,hehe".

-Agora que a velha saiu do seu pé...-Sirius cochichou no ouvido do maroto, enquanto se apoiava com o corpo para a frente.- Eu gostaria de saber o que o senhor vai fazer com o meu Tronquilho?

-Espere e verá, Circo de pulgas!- e Tiago abriu o bolso da mochila lentamente, tomando o cuidado de agarrar o bichinho antes que ele escapasse. -Agora me ajude aí: quem pode ser a minha vítima?

Sirius fez com que seus olhos cinzentos passeassem por toda a classe, desta vez constituída somente por grifinórios. Chateado por ter que ser um deles, afinal de contas eram todos seus grandes fãs, por fim sugeriu:

-Escolha entre a Patil ou a Brown: se for um cara pode ser que o Tronquilho não ponha muito medo e encontre um fim trágico, por isso eu voto nas duas, que são bastante escandalosas!

-Hummm...- e Tiago rebateu seus olhos de uma garota a outra:ou ele atacava os longos cabelos castanho-escuros de Patil, ou os curtinhos e loiros de Brown. Estava muito difícil se decidir, até que ele teve uma brilhante idéia:

- Vou fazer "uni-duni-tê!"

-Não, não, faz o do "sorvete-colorê"-pediu Pedro, que ouvia atentamente. Sirius repreendeu:

-É a mesma coisa, sua anta!

-Quietos vocês dois!-pediu Tiago, se virando indignado-E observem...

_Uni-duni-tê..._

Helen Brown soltou risinhos estridentes ao ouvir Minerva contar sobre Circe :"Ela fez de seu jardim um verdadeiro zoológico ao transformar suas visitas, na maioria homens guerreiros e cansados, em leões,ursos e lobos,sendo que os convidados menos afortunados acabavam indo para o chiqueiro,transformados em porcos."

_Salamê-minguê..._

Annie Patil pensou em o quão divertido seria transfigurar seu namorado rebelde em um porquinho e olhou para Brown, sentada ao seu lado, que parecia pensar a mesma bobagem.

_O sorvete colorê..._

A diretora de Grifinória então pediu para que os alunos anotassem tais mitos sobre Transfiguração, que apesar de tediosos cairiam em seus N.E.M's. A classe suspirou ao perceber que naquela aula não aprenderiam feitiços divertidos que exigiam o uso de suas varinhas, como era o costume.

_A escolhida foi você!_

E Pontas terminou a canção com a ponta da varinha apontada para o cocuruto de Helen Brown, que no momento escrevia algo em seu pergaminho. Além de tudo o maroto estava com sorte: a garota se encontrava sentada na frente de Sirius, ou seja, muito próxima a ele.

-Sirius...-ele chamou num sussurro- Sirius,eu tive uma idéia!

-Fala!

-Você tem comida guardada pro Tronquilho?

-Tenho sim...ele come larvas,certo?

-É...jogue-as no cabelo da Brown!

- Com o maior prazer!

Cauteloso e preciso como um gato (HEI!)- _ok Sirius, me desculpe!_- Cauteloso e preciso como um **cão** (Melhor...), o rapaz moreno adiantou-se para sua vizinha, se esticando silencioso. Mergulhou a mão direita em seu bolso ressurgindo com pequenos grãos de arroz branco que se debatiam.

Helen, distraída, balançou os cabelos para traz, o que foi a deixa para que Almofadinhas atirasse um punhado dos gosmentos e minúsculos seres, que se movendo lenta e abobalhadamente se confundiram com os fios loiros da garota. Por algum tempo ficaram imperceptíveis: passearam pelo couro-cabeludo da vítima demoradamente, sem lhe causar nada a não ser uma sensação estranha de cafuné na cabeça.

Missão cumprida, Sirius levantou o polegar para Tiago, que se ergueu na cadeira, apertando o tronquilho seguro em sua mão.

- Hei, Brown!-a garota e toda a classe, incluindo a professora, se voltaram para ele- Pense rápido!

E num movimento ágil, digno de um jogador americano de Baseball, Tiago lançou o graveto com olhos e pernas pelos ares, mirando-o na cabeça de Helen. A criaturinha aterrissou espalhafatosa, se agarrando com os dedos afilados nos cabelos loiros, pronto para um banquete de larvas. A jovem grifinória empalideceu.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- num grito estridente, Helen deu um salto de sua cadeira, correndo descontroladamente pela sala de aula.

Chacoalhava a cabeça como se acompanhasse uma música agitadíssima; gritava como se visse a morte encapuzada na sua frente; coçava os cabelos como se quisesse rasgar a pele fora; pulava como se corresse sobre fogo em brasa. Estava de repente fora de si, exclamando aos choros:"Piolhos!Piolhos por toda a parte!Ahhhhhhh!".

-**POTTER!**- O rosto de McGonaggal adotou todos os tons de púrpura conhecidos. Ela agarrou sua varinha com fúria . Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela havia perdido de tal maneira o controle de uma classe.

Os alunos se dividiram entre gargalhadas estrondosas e gritos de nojo. Todos se ergueram, cada um se protegendo como podia das larvas brancas que voavam dos cabelos da jovem. O tronquilho resistia bravamente: mesmo com as chacoalhadas brutas de Helen ele não desgrudava, enrolado em seus cabelos até o último instante. Mais um pouco e seus dedos compridos arrancariam grossas mechas louras da jovem, num puxão só.

Lílian tentou se aproximar da garota loira que gritava, mas no fim acabou por levar um tapa :Brown estava indomável. Annie Patil chorava descontrolada, soluçando constantemente enquanto sofria com o pânico da melhor amiga, enquanto os demais riam ou gritavam, saindo do caminho de Helen quando esta se aproximava pulando como uma rã.

Sirius, Pedro, Julie, Daynna, Alice, Frank e Mundungo riam sem parar, já sentindo lágrimas surgirem nos olhos e um dor alfinetar a barriga. A cena era mesmo incrivelmente cômica, apesar de cruel.

Logo as larvas não eram mais o problema central: metade delas já havia sido devorada pelo tronquilho, enquanto o que restou se rastejava no chão da classe,de modo inofensivo. O perigo agora era o tronquilho,saciado de sua fome, mas ainda agarrado nos cabelos da grifinória de modo perigoso.

-_Petrificustotalus!_

Helen caiu como uma tábua dura no chão da sala, incapaz de mover qualquer músculo ou membro a não serem os olhos. Desabou de costas, as mãos grudadas em cada lado do corpo, enquanto os cabelos detonados se espalhavam no chão como cascatas. A vice-diretora de Hogwarts abaixou a varinha lentamente, arfando. Arrumou seus óculos no nariz, devolveu um fio de cabelo ao coque em sua cabeça e finalizou seu ritual se aproximando da aluna. A classe inteira assistia estarrecida, quase prendendo a respiração.

A mestra retirou o Tronquilho com o maior cuidado que pôde, sem machucá-lo e sem arrancar nenhum cabelo loiro a mais, o que foi bastante difícil: o bicho, apavorado, agarrou e entrelaçou cada par de dedos finos de madeira em diversas mechas, numa força descomunal para alguém do seu tamanho.

A professora decidiu paralisar o tronquilho até que o devolvesse são e salvo em uma árvore qualquer, enquanto fazia o contrário com sua aluna; retirando o feitiço de petrificação. Ao "despertar" Helen se desmanchou em prantos, massageando a cabeça e soluçando alto. A classe ficou comovida.

-Potter!-rugiu McGonagall por fim, se virando para um risonho Tiago ,que assistira a tudo sem nada interferir. Ela caminhou até ele: seu semblante estava marcado com tanto desagrado e fúria que o maroto sentiu por breves segundos um medo contagiante em relação à bruxa. - Detenção na certa!

-Obrigado.

-E menos 50 pontos para Grifinória ,está satisfeito?ESTÁ?

Agora sim um pouco comovido, Tiago tomou consciência de que todos os seus colegas olhavam para ele com expressões parecidas à da professora. Aquilo colocava a casa do leão em último lugar, até mesmo depois de Lufa-lufa. Pontas notou Evans também o fitando, horrorizada e ao mesmo tempo enojada, enquanto se surpreendeu ao captar um brilho nos olhos de Minerva (estaria a durona professora prestes a chorar?).

-E saia da sala Potter, não quero você conosco até o final dessa aula. Hoje à noite Filch o punirá mais severamente...

Enquanto Pontas arrumava suas coisas para partir (e aguardar do lado de fora o término da aula), a mestra ainda dava ordens:

-Senhor Lupin.- e Remo ergueu os olhos castanhos para ela, obediente.- Leve a senhorita Brown para a enfermaria, por favor. E depois entregue este bicho ao Hagrid. O resto de vocês, de volta ao trabalho.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Uma brisa leve e úmida varria o silêncio da noite. Uma névoa encobria a lua, que por sua vez brincava como uma criança tímida: dava seu ar da graça uma vez ou outra, ressurgindo brevemente com seu sorriso torto e brilhante, para logo depois se esconder, zombeteira.

As estrelas, velhas e eternas companheiras da Lua (que cheia de fases, inconstante como só ela, estava minguante) dividiam e lutavam por um espaço no céu, brilhando em contraste ao negro do céu

A simplicidade da natureza é capaz de criar coisas complexamente belas, como a visão de uma noite estrelada de luar se refletindo na lente de um telescópio, este último, dono do poder de aumentar a imagem milhares e milhares de vezes, até que elas se tornem incompreensíveis...

-Potter! Você está admirando o céu já faz uma hora e eu espero que, pelo menos, você traga algum dado útil para nós!

-Para a sua informação, _**Evans**__... _-ele frisou a última palavra, lembrando-se da bronca que recebera da última vez que chamara a garota de "Lily" - Eu acabei de ajustar isso aqui, e faz apenas cinco minutos que estou "admirando o céu".

-Mas isso já é o suficiente! -ela implicou, largando seus pergaminhos, compasso, mapas estelares, livro de Astronomia e anotações para marchar revoltada até o garoto.

A professora de Astronomia havia perdido alguns de seus mapas astrológicos naquele dia e, antes que ela pudesse iniciar uma busca intensa, Mc Gonagall sugeriu que esta fosse a detenção em dupla para o casal de Grifinórios desordeiros : refazer os mapas perdidos, se utilizando apenas de seus conhecimentos, livros e de um telescópio.

Ambos foram largados por Filch na torre aquela noite, sozinhos, com a ordem de que saíssem de lá apenas quando terminassem o serviço de modo impecável. É claro que suas varinhas estavam confiscadas, de modo que não pudessem ajudar, e tanto Minerva quanto Sinistra sabiam que a reconstrução daqueles mapas não exigiam o uso das mesmas, apesar de serem mapas arduamente trabalhosos.

Tiago estava encaixado num banquinho redondo, de frente a uma janela gótica da torre de sala de aula. Fazia míseras anotações e contas das estrelas que conseguia enxergar, já que a beleza da noite o distraia e ele facilmente caia na tentação de mirar outras coisas.

Lílian empurrou o rapaz para longe, de modo a poder tomar-lhe o lugar:

-Sei que essa detenção é em dupla, mas não dá pra fazer nada com você!- ela declarou indignada, se apossando do telescópio e de tudo o mais que estava sob a responsabilidade do maroto. -Vá cuidar da parte matemática da coisa e deixa que eu faço isso!

"Mulher é um saco mesmo; sempre se livra da parte mais difícil". Sim, era incrível, mas Tiago alimentava tais pensamentos machistas mesmo para Lílian Evans, por quem sofria de amores havia um ano e meio praticamente.

Seu modo de andar até o material do outro lado da sala e de suspirar pesadamente ao recolhê-los denunciaram o ânimo do rapaz para cumprir as ordens da ruiva, o que a fez reclamar novamente:

-Potter!- repreendeu sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do telescópio e as mãos das anotações.

-O que foi general Evans?-bufou ele enquanto apanhava os mapas feitos por ela da constelação de Cão Maior.

- Escute bem uma coisa!- e Lílian girou no banquinho, lançando um olhar brilhante para o rapaz agachado do outro lado da torre.

Um fino feche de luz prateada reluziu da janela medieval, traçando os contornos suaves das feições da garota. Mesmo em um tom levemente azulado, graças ao ambiente noturno, Lílian parecia linda como sempre: a boca desenhada, o nariz afilado, a pele lisa e os olhos redondos como esmeraldas, encobertos por ondas de cabelos vermelhos que lhe caíam nos ombros.

O olhar de Tiago decorou cada pedacinho do rosto delineado pelas sombras, enquanto seus ouvidos já se preparavam para ignorar por completo as palavras rudes que ela se preparava para despejar sobre ele.

Mas foi algo muito diferente que ela acabou admitindo, sem se dar conta disso:

-É bom você estar de boa vontade para cumprir essa detenção, porque pra começar é por sua causa que eu estou aqui!

-Como?- e ele piscou os olhos castanhos para ela- Evans, você tá começando a ficar um pouquinho **paranóica**. Vai dizer que eu estava disfarçado de Minerva quando te dei aquela detenção? Ou que foi por minha causa que você enfeitiçou a Lyra?Pode dizer Evans, vindo de você, eu espero qualquer coisa!

Lílian teria se jogado da janela à sua frente caso coubesse pelo menos a sua cabeça. Se xingou repetidas vezes, quase socando sua boca tagarela e sem limites.

Se Tiago soubesse que _indiretamente_ a culpa realmente era dele, ela provavelmente estaria em maus lençóis. Perderia toda sua credibilidade, já que tinha um contrato consigo mesma para ser resistente como pedra contra as investidas do rapaz. Se ele desconfiasse que ela estava _amolecendo_, talvez, no ano seguinte, ela já seria mais uma na lista de degustação do rapaz.

Mas _havia_ sido por causa dele, ou ainda, por pensar nele. Tiago a deixara ardendo de ciúmes, o que a fez aceitar a primeira briga que cruzou seu caminho. Gerando a detenção, finalmente.

-Ora, você me deixa louca!- ela explodiu, tentando se corrigir- O que faz com que eu brigue com mais facilidade!

-Existem dois erros gravíssimos nessa frase, Evans. -sorriu ele, se erguendo. Ela estremeceu, sabendo que Tiago pretendia se aproximar. - Primeiro: hoje eu não trisquei no Ranhoso, nem mesmo pedi pra sair com você, coisas que sempre te tiram do sério-e ele riu gostoso antes de continuar-Segundo: é impossível que você tenha maior facilidade para brigar do que já tem, meu anjo.

Ela queria reclamar do uso de "meu anjo" mas sentiu uma sensação tão boa que deixou passar. As palavras soavam mais gostosas saindo da boca de Tiago do que de Amus Diggori, inexplicavelmente.

Agora ele já estava perto o suficiente para tocar em seu ombro. Ela se recolheu, como um gato selvagem e assustado que põe todos os seus sistemas de defesa em alerta:

- O que você quer,Potter?

-Pegar isto.- e ele se apoiou nos pergaminhos sobre os joelhos de Lílian, que continham os dados exatos do que haviam observado até então com o telescópio.-O que foi?Tem medo de mim, é?- e um olhar maníaco pareceu passar pelos olhos dele, mas Lily repetiu mentalmente para si mesma, três vezes, que havia sido só impressão.

-Não seja estúpido! O que você poderia fazer comigo?-ela perguntou, sofrendo com uma guerra íntima entre dois sentimentos adversos: o que ansiava loucamente por uma resposta dele e o outro, que preferia ficar na ignorância.

Tiago sorriu ainda de modo traquinas.

A mesma luz prateada que descobria os traços belos do rosto de Lílian agora atingia os de Tiago, refletindo as lentes de seus óculos, revelando o tom verde de seus olhos castanhos, semi-iluminando seu rosto antes na penumbra, e revelando os contornos de seu queixo e boca, tornando seus lábios chamativos e delirantes. Lílian corrigiu rapidamente:

-Potter. Não se mova.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O relógio marcava quase duas da manhã e nenhum dos dois, tanto ele quanto ela, se manifestara para ir embora. Todos os alunos já dormiam profundamente no andar de cima, o que explicava o vazio do salão comunal grifinório.

Mas para conseguir tal privacidade foi preciso muita paciência vinda de Remo e Julie, que esperaram o cansaço atingir até o último ocupante do salão. Enquanto isso não aconteceu eles optaram por estudarem juntos como de costume.

Mas o estudo não pôde durar para sempre, assim como seus companheiros de casa não ficaram acordados o dia inteiro e agora, finalmente, os livros do casal permaneciam fechados, o silêncio reinava no lugar enquanto suas bocas se pressionavam uma contra a outra, empenhadas em se provarem:

-Remo...-chamou a garota num suspiro, se aprumando no sofá enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do namorado- O Tiago e a Lílian não voltaram da detenção até agora...Você acha que..?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-ele completou, envolvendo com o braço o corpo semi-adormecido da garota- Não...quero dizer, pelo Tiago já teria acontecido há muito tempo, eu diria um ano atrás, mas pela Evans...

-Ela está namorando, e você sabe!

-Sei, mas o que ela faz com ele é perseguição. -defendeu Aluado. - E eu sei que ela não trata o Tiago desse jeito só pelo fato de ter um namorado.

Julie franziu as sobrancelhas:

-Ele é arrogante e metido demais!Não faz o tipo dela...

-O Tiago é uma boa pessoa, ela é que não quer ver isso. -revoltou-se o fiel maroto- Eu diria até que ele tem duas caras, mas a Evans só enxerga uma...

-Talvez porque ela só conheça uma.

E assunto encerrado. O monitor se condenou a um silêncio meio chateado por ter perdido a razão novamente. No entanto sua namorada sorria e falou um tanto tolamente:

-Ah...porque será que a gente gosta de discutir mais sobre nossos amigos do que sobre nós?- ele permaneceu quieto, mas ela estava disposta a continuar- Ficamos aqui, entregando os sentimentos dos outros enquanto nossos próprios segredos permanecem mergulhados em mistério...-ele agora parecia não estar gostando do discurso- Devíamos nos abrir mais um para o outro, não é?

-Talvez...

-Remo... -e Julie segurou o rosto do monitor com suas próprias mãos, em um gesto delicado que pretendia ser profundo: agora eles estavam olhos-nos-olhos, se encarando com vontade.- Você não confia em mim?  
Ele murmurou um "_confio_" meio rouco, em seguida, antes que ela continuasse com outra pergunta, arrebatou:

-E você?

-Confio querido, de corpo e alma. - sorriu Julie, enquanto um cacho com perfeitas voltas caia sobre sua boca, molhando sua pontinha nos lábios úmidos.

-Então eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...- ele arrumou o cacho para atrás da orelha dela, carinhoso- Mas tem que prometer que se eu estiver incomodando você vai dizer.

-Claro.-assentiu ela enquanto uma curiosidade avassaladora aflorava em seus olhos- Pergunte.

-É sobre seus pais, anjinho...- ele avisou,receando um choro repentino. No entanto ela permaneceu firme, com um olhar indagador, encorajando-o a continuar .- Você tem alguma idéia de porque eles...morreram?

Para se desculpar da pergunta, logo em seguida, Lupin intensificou o abraço. Por mais sem graça que ficasse tocando naquele assunto ele não desistiu, pois sabia que as investigações dos amigos dependiam do que saísse daquela conversa, e isso ele já estava devendo há muito tempo.

Julie baixou os olhos por um instante. Parecia estar refletindo sobre contar ou não enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, se controlava para manter aquele sentimento de felicidade e não se deixar entregar para uma tristeza e uma saudade dolorida.

Ela não sabia se devia dizer, já que além de ser um assunto sério, Remo ainda não provara confiar nela. Ele ainda não lhe contara seu maior segredo, porque ela deveria fazê-lo?

"Talvez, se eu contar primeiro ele se sinta mais seguro pra dizer que é um lobisomem, afinal seus receios vão diminuir." Pensou ela. A decisão parecia estar tomada:

- Eu ainda não sei quem matou meus pais...-contou baixinho como se fosse um segredo íntimo.- Mas sei porque alguém faria isso.

-Seus pais tinham inimigos ou algo assim?-ele se assustou.

-Não, não meus pais.- ela aliviou o rapaz- Mas meu avô. Ele sim, depois que mudou de vida, acabou carregando uma porção de inimigos...

E a garota contou o mais precisamente possível tudo o que se lembrava do passado de seu avô, desde seus anos escolares na Sonserina, suas "maldades" como bruxo das trevas, até o abandono completo do mundo mágico e seu casamento com Marrie, uma francesa de sangue trouxa. Explicou também como a negação ao seu mundo se mostrou uma traição no ponto de vista dos seus "amigos" e como que, mais tarde, ele foi castigado.

-E meu pai foi assassinado apenas para fazer meu avô sofrer, nada mais.- ela terminou, agora já assumindo uma voz abafada que se tornava menos audível a cada instante. - Sei que foi um bruxo das trevas, porque além de tudo o feitiço que foi utilizado foi um dos piores já vistos...

Remo ficou se corroendo para pedir a Julie que descrevesse o resultado final, mas sabia que era demais pedir para uma órfã descrever a aparência de seus pais mortos. É verdade que isso ajudaria a descobrir o feitiço, mas desde já era uma idéia descartada.

Ao em vez disso, ele puxou a trêmula garota para seus braços confortáveis, lhe beijando os cabelos demoradamente. Ela suspirou agradecida.

-Quantos anos tem seu avô, Ju?- foi a última pergunta que Remo achou importante fazer, antes que desse um ponto final na conversa.

-Setenta. -ela respondeu sem mais delongas.

No silêncio que se seguiu ela encostou-se no grifinório e, lentamente, hesitantemente, ele fez o mesmo, aproximando-se até que o toque virou pressão, e a pressão virou equilíbrio, e ambos relaxaram num ápice de cumplicidade.

Um tempo depois Remo sentiu a respiração de Julie tornar-se lenta e regular, e a cabeça descair, escorregando num cochilo. O rapaz permaneceu tão imóvel quanto possível até que o cochilo se transformasse em sono profundo, e só então, delicadamente, ele a amparou no colo e se ergueu, carregando-a com cuidado para os dormitórios.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago se aproximou devagar, como que receando ser esbofeteado antes mesmo que roçasse seu nariz com o de Lílian. Em sua mente, no entanto, apenas uma imagem ocupava espaço: a imagem da boca quente da ruiva e a lembrança de muitos meses atrás... A lembrança de um salão comunal escuro e de uma lua penetrante... A lembrança da primeira vez que roubara um beijo de Lílian.

Agora ele ansiava por repetir a cena, porque além de tudo até mesmo a lua estava presente novamente. E as estrelas...e a pouca luz...

-_**Pare**_. - com a ponta dos dedos, Lílian impediu que os lábios de Tiago se aproximassem mais do que deviam- É bom que você aprenda a me respeitar, Potter, porque eu não sou como as outras!-e ela se afastou dele rapidamente, caminhando de volta para os livros de Astronomia. - Eu não vou permitir que você brinque comigo, como faz com todo o resto da escola!

-Mas eu não...

-É melhor você não tentar se defender. - ela continuou, em tom definitivo. - Só piora as cosias. Eu sei o tipo de cara que você é...

-Que tipo de cara eu sou, Evans? Eu nunca fiz nada pra você! - ele de repente se viu irritado. Aquele era o momento (mesmo não sendo ideal) para falar com ela sobre o que ele sempre desejou. Caminhou até Lílian e os mapas inacabados, esperando por uma resposta.

-Você acha que ser popular é o que faz as pessoas gostarem de você. - começou, pausadamente. Nem mesmo ela sabia por que estava se explicando para Tiago Potter,mas a vontade que tinha de fazê-lo compreender era bem maior do que suas incertezas – Mas você trata as pessoas como objetos ou brinquedos, azarando qualquer um sem motivo, saindo com o máximo de garotas que conseguir enganar...

-Evans, por favor, eu não faço nem nunca fiz falsas promessas! Nunca disse a nenhuma dessas garotas que estava buscando um relacionamento sério; elas saem comigo sabendo o que esperar, sabendo que não vamos namorar. E outra- ele insistiu, notando que Lily abria a boca novamente- As azarações são brincadeiras, todo mundo aqui sabe magia, tem varinha e sabe se defender! E nunca machuquei ninguém, nem mesmo seu precioso _Seboso_, e olha que aquele lá pede pra ser azarado!

Lílian agora balançava a cabeça, num misto de pena e desgosto. Ele era mesmo um caso perdido, e ela se sentia cansada, sem paciência. Jogou os cabelos para trás, pegou um compasso e começou a traçar a distância entre duas estrelas, voltando-se para sua detenção.

Tiago ficou mudo; perplexo. Primeiro considerou a hipótese de ela ter ficado surda, mas logo notou o olhar de deboche que Lily lhe lançou em seguida, concluindo que ela devia mesmo ser meio louca.

De qualquer maneira, até o final daquela noite nada mais entraria em sua cabeça. Astrologia e Astronomia ...astros e estrelas...Bobagens infindáveis.

Tudo isso era o de menos comparados com a verdade que começava a amadurecer lentamente: a verdade de que para conquistar a ruivinha desejada ele teria que mudar seus conceitos.

Para sempre.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A:** _Tenho que deixar algumas coisinhas bem claras antes de começar com o discurso: vocês se lembram que Tiago Potter só vai começar a sair com Lílian no sétimo ano, que é quando ele para com suas brincadeiras infantis. Bem...estou preparando o terreno para isso :D Agora, a minha homenagem: esse capítulo é dedicado inteiramente á Priscila, que não só "me tirou da lama",mas mais que isso: me "desatolou". Eu juro que dessa vez era definitivo: eu estava crente que a história era um lixo e que não conseguiria mais escrever, só que, por msn, desce a minha inspiração. Pri, você já devia saber que eu não guardo pra ninguém o que acontece "nos bastidores da fic" e por isso estou aqui para dizer pro pessoal: a idéia desse capítulo foi dela, as palavras foram minhas. Eu precisava de uma pausa desse tipo e de um momento "T/L" e lá estava a minha beta, pronta pra ajudar. _


	18. Estúpido Cupido

**Capítulo18: Estúpido Cupido **

_"O dom de fazer descobertas por pura sorte corre solto no mundo, alinhando o improvável,organizando o impossível e tornando os delírios realidade".  
Lynn Schooler_

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

O sol quente da manhã deu um banho dourado nas vidraças do dormitório, mais uma vez tentando cumprir a impossível tarefa de acordar os marotos.

A luz quase provocou cegueira nos olhos azuis que Pedro Petigrew custou a abrir. Ele bocejou, resmungando algo em relação a ter esquecido de fechar a cortina para impedir o sol, mas em seguida voltou a cochilar.

Sirius se sentou num ato de sonambulismo: de olhos ainda fechados coçou a cabeça (que estava coberta por uma maça de cabelos absurdamente bagunçados), bocejou e jogou o cobertor para longe de si. Após a estranha tentativa de acordar ele voltou a dormir, desta vez não se dando o trabalho de deitar. Permanecendo sentado como um guru em meditação.

Remo, por milagre, continuava dormindo profundamente. Devia estar mesmo muito cansado, já que ele sempre servia como despertador dos amigos. Ele apenas protegeu os olhos virando o corpo para o outro lado, num suspiro.

Um som próximo ao de uma vaca passando mal veio das cobertas da cama de Tiago, indicando que este último também já despertara de modo incômodo, mas ainda insistia na batalha contra o sol. Enfim desistindo,sentou-se mecanicamente, os cabelos ofensivamente desgrenhados. Cego como uma toupeira, ele olhou o quarto embaçado à sua volta e viu apenas três borrões que indicavam camas, vultos de armário, roupas e objetos e mais uma massa disforme deitada no chão. Tonto e enjoado ele tateou á procura de seus óculos, colocando-os com prazer.

O quarto voltou a se focar, os objetos voltaram a ficar nítidos e as quatro (sem contar ele, é claro) "coisas" embaçadas voltaram a tomar formas de gente...espere um instante, _quatro_ ?

-MAS O QUE É ISSO,MINHA GENTE?- o maroto despertou de vez com a cena, engasgando-se na sua euforia alucinada. O barulho infernal fez Sirius piscar e Rabicho gemer, acordando-os.

-Raios lhe partam, Tiago!-grasnou Almofadinhas, indisposto- Você sonhou com o Seboso de novo?

-N-não!- a voz de Pontas começava a se transformar de um tom assustado para algo próximo a uma gargalhada falante- Veja com os seus próprios olhos!

Sirius jogou os pés para fora da cama, como se fosse se erguer. Olhou minuciosamente para cada parte do dormitório, até pregar os olhos negros em uma certa cama, que no momento estava "habitada" por um intruso...

-CARACAS!

-Viu?-engasgou-se Tiago- O que significa ISSO?

Pedro, movido pela curiosidade, decidiu se dar por vencido e levantar, perguntando:

-Quem está aí? Um trasgo montanhês, por acaso?

-Pior cara gorda, olha ali!-apontou Sirius, pasmado. O amigo obedeceu intrigado, deixando o queixo cair mais de um palmo, segundos depois...

-Mas como..o que...quem...ãh?- ele balbuciou, num gaguejo de surpresa.

-Tá legal Rabicho, também não precisa ficar lesado.- disse Tiago impaciente, se erguendo- Será que o Remo viu isso?

-Xiii, esse aí tá desmaiado!-argumentou Sirius- Não acordou nem com o nosso escândalo!

-É o que você pensa, Sirius...-bocejou o quarto maroto, se espreguiçando.

Inexplicavelmente, surpreendentemente, Lupin não estava dormindo em sua cama, mas sim num colchão solitário que fora arrumado de última hora junto a um travesseiro e um lençol. Sua cama na verdade era o alvo de toda a perturbação dos rapazes: ela estava ocupada por outro alguém, enrolada em um cobertor no formato de um bebê em gestação. Julie se apossara de tudo que pertencia ao garoto: travesseiro, lençol, fronha, e principalmente, uma boa noite de sono.

No entanto, apesar das evidências, era difícil acreditar que Remo fosse a favor e que dormira no chão conscientemente.

-EU NÃO SOU UM OVO, MAS ESTOU CHOCADO!- berrou Tiago, chorando de rir- CHO-CA-DO!

-Shhhh...Tiago, por favor...-pediu Aluado, vermelho e constrangido.

- Quem diria hein, o nosso garoto finalmente aprendeu nossos ensinamentos e tá se dedicando ao ofício!

-Não começa Sirius...E você Pedro, cala a boca!

-Ué! Mas eu nem disse nada!

-Mas pensou em dizer!

-HUAHUAHUA! MAS É IMPOSSÍVEL NÃO PENSAR!

-E não RIR!

-É! HAHAHAHA!

-HAHAHAHA!

-HUAHUAHUA!

-Quietos, sejam bonzinhos...

-BUUAHAHAHA!

A algazarra estridente dos três risonhos grifinórios começava finalmente a incomodar a garota, que aos poucos e gradativamente começou a despertar, se mexendo e suspirando.

-Ai minha nossa, ela está acordando!-Remo observou um pouco preocupado -Sirius!Ponha uma camisa!

-Qualé?-resmungou o cachorrão, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Ninguém mandou você dormir seminu! Agora faça o que eu mandei!

-Ah é?E **quem **mandou você trazer ela pra cá?-rebateu o jovem Black- Também vou chutar o pau da barraca: da próxima vez durmo pelado!

-Não vai haver uma próxima vez, Sirius. - costurou Tiago. -Ela vai ficar uma fera quando acordar...

Os demais assentiram: Julie, inconscientemente, esfregou os olhos com os punhos fechados, molhou os lábios com a língua e, finalmente, vagarosamente,abriu as pálpebras: os olhos castanho-claro brilharam de sono, ao mesmo tempo em que ela gemeu um "nham".

-Bom dia Bela Adormecida!-cumprimentou Sirius, ainda sem camisa, abrindo os braços.

-Black?-ela se sentou na cama com tanta rapidez que passou por um breve sintoma de labirintite.- O que faz aqui?

-A pergunta certa é o que _você_ faz aqui. -sorriu o rapaz, mostrando com orgulho o quarto à sua volta: Tiago e Pedro acenaram num cumprimento.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Julie se cobriu até a cabeça, fervendo tanto que logo entraria em estado de ebulição- O QUE HOUVE? O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!

-Calma, eu te trouxe pra cá ontem à noite...- se explicou Remo, numa voz tão baixa que mesmo pronunciada em um alto-falante ficaria incompreensível. Os outros o fitaram indagadores; ele se culpou mais claramente- Eu te trouxe ontem, depois que você cochilou no meu ombro lá no salão comunal. Eu não podia subir para o dormitório feminino e te deixar lá, desculpe.

-_Então porque não me acordou_?- choramingou ela por debaixo das cobertas, escondida como um coelhinho encurralado.

-Porque não tive coragem. -sorriu ele envergonhado- Me desculpe, eu estava com tanto sono que não pensei no que isso daria...

-Ooooohhhh, mas que meigo!-Tiago ironizou- O senhor monitor finalmente descumpriu uma regra da escola POR CONTA PRÓPRIA.

-Hein?-Remo se alarmou.

-É sim.-afirmou Pedro- Garotas são proibidas em dormitórios masculinos e vice versa. Você mesmo brigou com o Sirius o ano passado, quando ele tentou trazer a Megy pra cá...

-É verdade!-Sirius deu um salto de triunfo- O que me diz agora seu lobo safado?Sua raposa matreira?Seu...

-Tá Sirius, eu sei!-Lupin o interrompeu-Estou errado sim, satisfeito?

-Lógico que não!-implicou o outro, estranhamente feliz- Só vou ficar se a bonequinha se trocar na nossa frente, como punição!

Lupin agora o fuzilou com o olhar, mas foi Julie quem respondeu a brincadeira:

-Quem merece uma punição aqui é esse meu namorado desnaturado!-exclamou, ainda coberta até o pescoço - Mas dessa vez eu deixo passar porque ele fez isso com boas intenções, não é Remo?

-É claro... você estava tão linda dormindo...-ele deu de ombros, sorrindo -Mas acho melhor você ir agora, Ju.

A jovem estava perturbadíssima é claro, sem falar em estremamente constrangida, assustada, chocada e envergonhada, mas não é todo o dia que você consegue ver os garotos mais cobiçados de toda a escola juntos, num mesmo lugar, só de pijama (no caso de Sirius meio pijama, o que era melhor ainda)!

E foi assim, embasbacada com o peitoral de Almofadinhas, os braços de Tiago e as pernas do namorado (realmente nem de pijama Pedro Petigrew conseguia ser atraente), Julie se esgueirou porta a fora, correndo desembestada para seu quarto, louca para contar a aventura para as amigas, pentear os cabelos e escovar os dentes.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_BAM!_

Despenteada, roxa como uma berinjela mas acordada como nunca, Julie entrou detonando pela porta do quarto, parando para arfar e, de costas, escorregar até sentar-se no chão, um sorriso imbecil nos lábios.

-Passou a noite fora, não é "bonequinha"?- ironizou Daynna, que junto com todas as outras garotas agora olhava para ela.

Se possível o medidor de "vergonha" da morena cresceu mais alguns centímetros, fazendo-a gaguejar:

-Na verdade eu...eu...eu dormi com os meninos.

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?-Lily borrou todas as páginas de seu diário, respingando tinta enquanto perdia o controle sobre sua pena.

-JULIE CABBOT!-Alice cacarejou incrédula.

-Calma!- a outra pediu imediatamente -Não é- **definitivamente**- o que vocês estão pensando! Deixe-me explicar!

-Sim,sim, precisamos de muitas explicações!-afirmou Dayna em tom cético. Julie lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação antes de começar:

-Ontem eu dormi no salão comunal enquanto esperava a Lil voltar da detenção. Meu Remo estava lá e, provavelmente, me pegou no colo para me trazer de volta. Acontece que os meninos são "repelidos" quando tentam entrar aqui, e como ele não queria me acordar em hipótese alguma me levou pra sua cama...

-MENTIRAAA!-exclamaram todas, morrendo com as próprias salivas.

-E ELE DORMIU NO CHÃO!-explodiu a de cachinhos, fervendo tanto que se fosse uma panela de pressão já estaria apitando loucamente.

-Mesmo assim...-interveio a loira, ainda cheia de malícia-Jura que não aconteceu _nada_?

-J-juro!- a outra enfiou um dos finos dedos por entre os cabelos, escolhendo um cacho longo para enrolar nervosamente.- O-o que você esperava?

-Eu preciso dizer?-rebateu a outra.

-Uhhhhhh...-fez Alice- Nossa Jujuquinha está ficando... _diferente_ .

-Parem!-choramingou a garota cor de tomate, enroscando a mecha em seu dedo de modo a encaracolá-lo ainda mais.

-Isso é assustador! - riu Lílian.- Quem te ensinou essas coisas feias,Ju?

-_Até Tu, Brutus_?- a outra gemeu, prestes a cavar um buraco e se esconder debaixo da terra.- Foi bastante embaraçoso...

-Só embaraçoso?-repetiram as garotas entusiasmadas.

-Bem...- e Julie baixou o tom de voz para o de uma formiguinha- Foi até que legal...eu vi os quatro de pijama, de qualquer forma...

-UUHHHHHHH!

-Na verdade os três!- Cabbot concertou- Sirius Black estava sem camisa!

-AAAHHHHHHHH!- as demais começaram a se abanar como se pegassem fogo , algumas até mesmo jogando-se de costas nas camas fofas, cobertas por sorrisos abobados e tolinhos.

Mais alguns minutos de pura fantasia depravada encheu as mentes das garotas, até que Alice, numa lembrança repentina, gritou:

-Lily! Você cumpriu detenção com o Potter ontem!

-Você tinha que lembrar?- a ruiva respondeu em tom monótono, voltando para seu estado de espírito normal .- E daí?

-Não vai nos contar como foi?-reforçou Julie, tentando direcionaro foco das atenções para a ruiva.

-Estamos esperando!- a futura Longbottom cruzou os braços. Evans baixou a cabeça, numa resposta negativa.

-Oh, esqueça Lice.- os ombros de Daynna caíram,derrotados. A loirinha jogou os cabelos para trás, que estavam na altura dos ombros- Lily conta mais coisas pra esse diário do que pra nós.

-Ora…-Julie defendeu, já que descobrira o valor contido nos diários após perder sua família.- Eu até que respeito isso.

-O que?O caderno é mais importante do que nós?-indignou-se Alice, abrindo os olhos negros como faróis para olhar a amiga.

-Ok,ok!-Lily cansou da conversa. Finalizou seu texto colocando a data na parte superior da folha, em seguida fechando e lacrando o diário. Guardou-o debaixo do travesseiro e sumiu com a chave. Depois certificou-se de que todas as janelas do quarto estavam fechadas, para finalmente ir se sentar na cama de Daynna, onde todas as garotas estavam:

-A professora Sinistra havia perdido metade de seus mapas e, antes que encontrasse por meio de feitiços, eu e Potter tivemos que refazer um por um, sem varinhas. Ficamos na torre de Astronomia observando estrelas e fazendo contas, terminamos a detenção e fomos embora.

Uma enxurrada de palavras feias e indignadas choveu por cima de tais palavras. As outras três garotas não admitiam tamanha mentira:

-SÓ ISSO?

-Quero mais!

-Numa escala de "1 á 10" você tirou zero!

-Meninas! -Lily cruzou os braços enquanto se aprumava no colchão- Vocês queriam algo do tipo "Daí eu perdi o equilíbrio e me joguei da Torre direto pro chão, e termia me esborrachado lá embaixo se Potter não tivesse, no último minuto, voado atrás de mim com sua vassoura e me resgatado!".

-Algo do tipo!-o coro de vozes aplaudiu. Lílian gargalhou friamente:

-Esqueçam. - e se ergueu, marchando para a porta.

-Hei, espere aí Lil!- Daynna adiantou-se, quase tropeçando em seu gato siamês no meio da corrida que deu. Lílian se virou questionadora.- Vamos com você, mas antes...

-O que?

-Antes termine de nos contar: o Potter ao mesnos tentou fazer alguma coisa..?

A ruiva crispou os dedos finos que ainda seguravam a maçaneta da porta, tremendo os ombros, cheia de raiva. Por que será que suas amigas eram tão...bisbilhoteiras?

- Como sempre...sim.

-Há!- Daynna deu um rápido pulo de alegria, balançando os cabelos loiros enquanto fazia covinhas surgirem em suas bochechas- E você fez o que?

Suspirando relutantemente, a ruiva de olhos verdes virou-se para as amigas, apoiando as costas na porta e se esquecendo completamente que de início pretendia sair do dormitório antes que se convencesse a responder tal pergunta.

-Eu não me rendi a nenhuma investida dele!

-Ou seja: foi rude como sempre. -murmurou Alice. Para sua sorte, Lílian não ouviu:

-E depois dei um sermão, sabe...eu pretendia fazê-lo compreender o quanto estava sendo impertinente!

-E ele entendeu?-perguntou uma interessadíssima Daynna.

-Não sei. Provavelmente não, nada entra naquele cabeção. E de qualquer forma...- e ela deu de ombros- Do que adianta?Potter nunca vai mudar... se ao menos ele não fosse tão convencido... e prepotente, presunçoso, orgulhoso, metido, egocêntrico...

-Você faria o que?-as amigas forçavam a conclusão do pensamento.

-Ora essa!Nada!-ela se corrigiu rapidamente, tomando a posição para sair dali o mais rápido possível.- Bem, temos um jogo de quadribol para assistir.

- Engraçado...- comentou Daynna, abaixando-se para recolher seu gato com delicadeza ( o bichano era sensível)- Nunca vi você tão interessada!

-E não estou, é só que marquei com Amus de assistir na torcida da deve estar me esperando...

E escapando novamente, a ruiva esgueirou-se para fora do dormitório feminino.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Pedro encaixou os sete grossos livros da maneira que pôde, enfiando por debaixo dos braços, empilhando entre as mãos e, até mesmo, equilibrando na cabeça. Descarregou tudo na mesa circular onde seus amigos o aguardavam.  
A biblioteca de Hogwarts não chegava a ser o maior aposento do castelo, mas chegava a ser quase uma das maiores reservas de livros em toda a Grã Bretanha. Ao menos sobre magia ela realmente era a maior.

Cada prateleira ou fileira guardava exemplares do mesmo gênero, organizados de modo único, somando ao total um número quase incalculável de livros de todas as categorias existentes. A bibliotecária, madame Pince, era uma profissional fanática, e vigiava seus livros com unhas, dentes e muito sermão quase vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Em várias ocasiões o lugar chegava a ser um refúgio para vários alunos. Era de lá que saiam as salvações para todos os pedidos dos professores, e era lá também o lugar perfeito para alguém que se cansou da algazarra do salão comunal, mas que insiste em fazer lição ou estudar. Era lá, portanto, onde se encontravam os marotos em uma tarde de sábado.

Já passava das três da tarde, o que significava que o jogo de quadribol há muito tempo havia terminado. A manhã inteira os garotos tiverem que engolir, pelos corredores da escola, os gritos de vitória de cada sonserino, chegando até a hora do almoço quando eles decidiram zarpar para uma comemoração para Hogsmead.

Aquilo era exatamente o que Tiago planejava fazer se vencesse :dar uma grande festa de comemoração no Três Vassouras. Isso não seria mais possível, infelizmente.

-Existem centenas de gerações de Hogwarts em todos esses livros.-explicou Rabicho quando notou o olhar assombrado que Sirius lançou aos objetos titânicos.-Eu duvido que o avô da Julie não esteja em um deles!

-Mas você é mesmo um animal, Rabicho!- explodiu Tiago, agarrando a gola da camisa de Petigrew, que choramingou com o susto- O cara tem setenta anos, o que significa que entrou na escola há cinqüenta e nove anos!- o maroto estava ficando vermelho com tanta raiva, apertando o gordinho sem perceber que poderia sufocá-lo dentro de alguns instantes. Sirius e Remo ficaram perplexos.- Se ele tinha onze anos quanto entrou em Hogwarts era o ano de 1918 e sua estada na escola durou sete anos -até 1925-, o que significa que você não precisava ter pego tudo isso!- e ele apontou, veias saltando, dedos franzidos, para os sete livros que o loiro havia selecionado- Vá devolver!

-T-todos?-gaguejou Pedro.

-NÃO!Deixe o livro da época dele, sua anta!

-Tiago Potter!-interrompeu Remo, exaltado- Isso é maneira de tratar o Pedro?Peça desculpas!

-Pega leve Aluado!- defendeu Sirius - Ainda estamos entalados com o jogo de hoje, ok? Afinal de contas não faz nem seis horas que nós...

-Não !Eu não quero ouvir!- interferiu Pontas, tapando os ouvidos- Não termine essa frase,Sirius!

-Não vou.- suspirou Almofadinhas- Vamos por uma pedra sobre esse assunto.Já passou.

Após isso eles se calaram. Pedro, trêmulo de medo, foi devolver o material inútil que trouxera, enquanto os outros fuçavam o livro restante, intitulado "Hogwarts Yearbook" (o livro anual de Hogwarts). Nele, páginas e páginas mofadas mostravam os alunos das quatro casas que haviam passado pela escola, dês do primeiro até o sétimo ano, num ciclo que ia até 1925. Os registros contavam até mesmo com uma foto do indivíduo.

-Aqui!-apontou Sirius, na tabela empoeirada de Sonserina- "John Cabbot".

-Agora copiem o resto da lista - ordenou Remo- é importante a gente ter todos os "amiguinhos" dele.

-Veja Sirius!-Tiago exclamou, animado-Esse carinha aqui tem o sobrenome "Black"!

-Grande coisa.-suspirou o outro -Acho que todas as gerações de Sonserina guardam pelo menos um membro da minha família fedorenta!

-Gente, mas vocês não acham que todos esses suspeitos são pouco?-perguntou Pedro -Quero dizer; existem milhares de sonserinos mais jovens que podem ser também, como é o caso de Karkaroff.  
-Olha Rabicho,mas vamos pensar um pouco.- explicou Sirius, esticando os braços atrás da cabeça- De acordo com a bonequinha...

-Julie.-Remo corrigiu, enciumado.

-Que seja. -ele deu de ombros- De acordo com ela, os suspeitos mais evidentes são aqueles que eram "comparsas" do avô dela, ou seja, os estudantes da época.

-Falando em lista...-e Lupin se espreguiçou, largando a pena sobre a mesa- Terminei de copiar.

-Hum...-Tiago levou o pergaminho aos olhos e os óculos para a ponta do nariz-É, acho que dá por enquanto.- e ele dedicou uma rápida atenção para cada nome descrito, pousando a lista sobre a mesa logo em seguida.

-Hei!-exclamou Sirius, colocando os pés sobre a cadeira ao lado- Tem uma idéia fermentando na minha cabeça nesse exato momento...

-Ah, não tem nada haver com perturbar o Ranhoso,tem?-choramingou Rabicho. Para seu alivio, Sirius fez que não.

-É uma coisa que pode nos ajudar a desvendar esse mistério o mais rápido possível.-explicou o batedor do time, ainda misterioso. Tiago e Lupin se entreolharam.

-O que é Almofadinhas?-pediu o primeiro.

-E se a gente conversasse diretamente com o avô da Julie? -Sirius foi direto ao assunto, um tanto afobado.- Talvez, conversando francamente com ele a gente descubra muito mais...

-Ôh cachorrão, por acaso você cogitou a possibilidade de que ele nunca viu a gente na vida inteira?- Tiago riu, como se estivesse explicando para um péssimo contador de piadas que aquela em particular não tinha tido graça nenhuma- Ou pelo menos o fato de que ele não vai nos contar nada? Ou que ele está a mais de léguas de distância daqui, vivendo a vidinha medíocre dele, ou...

-Espere aí Pontas!-Sirius ainda tinha muito o que dizer- E pra quê você acha que existe a poção _Veritasserum_?

-Ah não, espere um instante!-Remo finalmente decidiu interferir -Estamos falando de um parente da minha namorada!Vocês não vão _drogar _o cara, não é? Sejam razoáveis...

-Ah Aluado, sua opinião não vale!-Sirius brincou, caindo com um baque quando sua cadeira voltou a tocar o chão se utilizando de quatro pés.

-E porque não?-o outro quis saber.

-Porque você sempre estraga tudo!

-Isso é verdade.- concordou Tiago- E dessa vez não existe outra saída. Olhe, podíamos mandar uma carta pra ele e convidá-lo para vir a Hogsmead...

-Daí enquanto isso- Sirius emendou o raciocínio- Você enrolava a Julie em algum lugar bem longe, assim ela não poderia atrapalhar.

-Espere aí, mas o que faz você pensar que ele vai aceitar o convite de alguém que nem conhece?-Remo criticou ao que Almofadinhas replicou:

-E quem disse que ele não me conhece?- Pedro fez cara de espanto, Tiago riu, mas Remo emburrou. Cada um ao seu modo exigia uma explicação para tamanha afirmação- Eu vou me passar por "namorado da Julie", afinal de contas, ele sabe que ela tem um, o problema é que nunca viu!

-E porque você e não eu?- resmungou Tiago, fazendo bico.  
-Porque sim, ué!-o motivo de Sirius era simples- Eu enrolo o velho, deixem comigo!Sei usar minha lábia quando preciso dela...e assim, quando o efeito da poção passar eu já saberei o bastante. Com a Julie fora de vista, graças a você Remo, ele pode ir embora sem problemas.

-Mas e se ele não aceitar o convite?-Remo alfinetou, tentando murchar a bexiga de alegria que Sirius custava a encher.

-Ele vai aceitar.-reforçou o animago- Ou meu nome não é Sirius Black.

-Ok Sirius, posso dizer apenas uma coisa?-Tiago pediu educadamente. - Bem, a Julie contou pro avô dela que tem um namorado chamado Remo Lupin, você é Sirius Black.

-E com orgulho!-brincou o moreno.

-É, claro...-fez Tiago- Mas apesar do velhote nunca ter visto você todo o resto da vizinhança o conhece .Todos_ sabem_ quem é você.Vai que você está lá numa boa, perguntando pra ele "O que você sabe sobre a morte do seu filho?" quando passa alguém e começa a te chamar por outro nome?

-Fácil!-exclamou o rapaz-Eu meto um sopapo na cara do alguém.

-Oohhhh...-Tiago ainda estava irônico-Fácil,não?

-Olha aqui Pontas...-e Sirius tocou o ombro do amigo-Aluado...-foi a vez de Remo receber os tapinhas- Vai dar tudo certo, confiem em mim.

-Hei, e eu?-interferiu Pedro, serelepe. - O que eu faço?

-Você fica longe de tudo e vê se não atrapalha!

-Aliás...- Tiago então enfiou uma das mãos em suas vestes, puxando para fora o Mapa do Maroto.- Já que estamos aqui reunidos, convoco os senhores para mais um debate sobre As Regras Marotas.

-Certo. Aluado, anota aí. - Sirius entregou o mapa para Lupin, que também pegou uma pena. - A nova regra é: "Caso um professor nos pegar no ato, _**todos **_precisarão cumprir a detenção".

- É. Nenhum maroto vai fugir feito um rato e abandonar outro maroto quando for pego burlando alguma lei. Você entendeu bem essa, Pedro?- e Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo, que guinchou:

- O que? Isso só aconteceu uma vez!

-Rabicho, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes isso aconteceu...- lembrou Sirius, acusatório.

-Ok, talvez tenham sido algumas dúzias de vezes, mas ainda assim!

-Espere. Eu quero um adendo nessa cláusula. - costurou Pontas.

-Ok. Qual é?- Remo anotava.

- Se qualquer um de nós quiser _ratear_, tipo fugir feito um rato, ele pode desde que não _rateie_, entregue, mais ninguém.

-Por que ratos, digo _raios_, alguém iria querer fazer isso?- exclamou Almofadinhas.

- Será que podemos parar de usar "rato" como verbo?- indignou-se Rabicho.

-Chega. Adicionei a cláusula "Rabicho é um inútil" e a inferência ao verbo ratear. Podemos ir agora?- finalizou Aluado, agora secando a tinta com um feitiço.

A nova regra marota foi absorvida pelo papel, adentrando o contrato.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando se está apaixonada, o sangue alvoroçado sobe-nos às faces, corando-as de leve. A respiração arfante entreabre as pétalas dos lábios trêmulos. Uma rajada de paixão passa sobre nós, e rimos com uma alegria de pássaro cativo, que acaba refletida em nossos olhos. Estes se fecham por um instante, para esconder nosso segredo, mas logo se reabrem com uma expressão sonhadora.

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy  
(estúpido cupido você é mesmo um cara mau)  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
(Eu gostaria de grampear as suas asas para você não poder voar) _

-Eu odeio o Potter, Ju!Ah, como eu odeio!-Lily mordeu os lábios com tamanha força que logo seu paladar aguçado captou o leve e distinto gosto de sangue- Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém...

-Nossa,Lil!-a amiga arregalou os olhos cor de mel- No começo eu me lembro que você tinha apenas antipatia, você sabe, por ele ser o popular gostosão da escola e ter a cabeça tão vazia. Depois, eu me lembro, você começou a se aborrecer com as vezes que ele te convidava para sair em público, te colocando no mesmo grupo que aquelas garotas... - ela se calou por um momento, pensando numa palavra apropriada mas que ao mesmo tempo não fosse muito forte - ... _Comuns_, que se entregam para qualquer cara. Mas agora...

-Será que você não vê, Julie?É mais do que isso!- lágrimas grossas ousaram escorrer pelo rosto corroído de angústia de Lílian, mas ela não permitiu.

-Tá, eu sei que você é muita poção pro caldeirãozinho dele, mas pra quê tanto ódio? Deixa o garoto ser popular, idiota, arrogante e metido em paz!

-Mas eu quero deixar!- Lílian nunca adotou um tom tão abafado para sua voz- Eu **quero** não me importar, não há nada que eu queira mais nesse mundo...

_I am in love and it's a crying shame  
(eu estou apaixonada e é uma vergonha de chorar)  
And I know that you're the one to blame  
(e eu sei que você é aquele pra culpar!)  
Hey hey set me free  
(hey,hey, me liberte)  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
(stúpido cupido, pare de me perseguir!)_

- Mas?-Julie perguntou mais calma, tentando manter aquele diálogo num nível aceitável.

-Mas as coisas mudaram.-suspirou a outra, penosamente.- Ele é um conquistador sem limites Ju! É um patife desgraçado que _realmente _consegue TUDO o que quer!- Lily apertou o punho, rasgando as mãos com as unhas compridas .-E eu sou uma idiota, como são todas as outras...-a amiga da ruiva tentou exclamar algo, que foi interferido- Não, não tenho nada de especial,Ju.

_I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
(eu não posso fazer minha lição nem pensar direito)  
I meet him every morning about half past eight  
( eu encontro ele todas as manhãs lá pelas oito e meia)  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
(eu estou agindo como uma tola apaixonada)  
You've even got me carrying his books to school  
( você até me pegou carregando seus livros para a escola_)

-Mas é claro que tem!-rebelou-se a dos cachos castanhos- Você é a única que tem cabeça, tem um namorado, é inteligente, generosa...a única que não suporta as babaquices dos marotos e que não faz parte de nenhum fã clube! Lily, já parou pra pensar quantas garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar?

- Nenhuma.- ela fez um muxoxo- Sou esquisita por tudo isso amiga, e você sabe. Todas me olham como se eu fosse uma "aberração", só por que eu não dou a mínima para os garotos de ouro Black e Potter...

-Mas isso te faz especial!O que está te chateando tanto?

-EU NÃO SOU NADA DISSO QUE OS OUTROS PENSAM, JULIE!-Lílian soltou em altos brados, enchendo os pulmões, avermelhando de raiva, erguendo-se nos pés enquanto congelava a amiga com o olhar.- Se eu fosse a Lílian Evans de antes, não estaria apaixonada por Tiago Potter!

_Hey hey set me free  
(hey,hey, me liberte)  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
(stupido cupido, pare de me perseguir)_

_You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
(você me confundiu para o bom direito de começar)  
Hey go play Robin Hood  
(hey, vá brincar de Hobin Hood)_

_With somebody else's heart  
( com o coração de outra pessoa_)

Paralisada como uma estátua, a única parte do corpo de Julie que decidiu manifestar-se foi a boca: ela escancarou-se, caindo quase um palmo, derrubada pela surpresa chocante.

Lílian limpava as lágrimas de raiva que acabaram vencendo as contrações de seus músculos:

-E agora, o que me diz, hein?-ela perguntou amargamente- Sou tão idiota que caí direitinho na ladainha dele! Igual a _todas as outras_!

-Sei... -Julie murmurou, finalmente captando a mensagem.

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
( você me deixou pulando igual um palhaço maluco)  
And I don't feature what your putting down  
( e eu não compreendo o que você pretende fazer)_

-Mas desde quando você chegou a esta conclusão, Lil?- disparou a garota imediatamente, antes que perdesse a coragem para perguntar.

-Acho que eu sempre soube, mas não queria admitir.- os olhos verdes de Lílian estavam sem brilho algum, embalados pela desgraça da derrota.- Desde que ele me beijou à força, meses atrás, lá no salão comunal...-ela fechou os olhos para terminar de explicar, sem saber bem o porquê, molhando os lábios com a língua.- Depois de ter me levado debaixo daquela capa da invisibilidade...

_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
(desde que eu beijei seus doces lábios de vinho)  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
( o que me aborrece é que eu achei aquilo legal)  
Hey hey set me free  
(hey,hey, me liberte)  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
(estúpido cupido, pare de me perseguir) _

- E, infelizmente, você gostou.- terminou Julie - Não foi?

-Você acha que sou um caso perdido?-Lílian perguntou penosamente.

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
( você me deixou pulando igual um palhaço louco)  
And I don't feature what your putting down  
( e eu não entendo o que você pretende fazer)  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
(dês de que eu beijei seus doces lábios de vinho)_

_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
(o que me aborrece é que eu achei aquilo legal)  
Hey hey set me free  
(hey,hey, me liberte)  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
(Estúpido cupido, pare de me perseguir)_

-Eu só acho que não tem nada demais em estar apaixonada. - admitiu a namorada de Remo, dando de ombros e fazendo cara de "Não me bate, é só minha opinião!".

-Se ele fosse outro garoto...-Lily comentou em tom inexpressivo, sem rugir nem nada do gênero, o que impressionou a amiga- Eu não iria me importar.

-Mas nós não escolhemos por quem vamos nos apaixonar, amiga!- Ju sorriu de modo caloroso, completando para si mesma"Eu,por exemplo, me apaixonei por um lobisomem!" - E essa é a nossa triste sina! A flecha do cupido acerta e pronto!Não temos como fugir.

-Esse cupido é um cara sem-vergonha!-riu a outra, mais descontraída.

-É sim.-concordou a jovem Cabbot- Mas ouça: você também não pode ficar sentada esperando um príncipe encantado Lil, porque apesar de sermos bruxas nós não vivemos em um conto de fadas.

A ruiva assentiu, aguardando mais conselhos, o que não era natural: ela gostava sempre de tomar decisões sozinha, assumindo com orgulho sua independência.

-Mas você pode transformar seu sapo em um príncipe!-piscou a morena, terminando com um sorriso.

"Transformar meu sapo em um príncipe... será que devo? Será que consigo?"-refletiu a ouvinte, revirando os olhos.

_Hey Hey set me free  
(hey hey,me liberte)  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
(estúpido cupido, pare de me perseguir)_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Aquela filha de Trasgo!  
-Sirius!Olha a boca!  
-E olha a minha orelha, Aluado!- o maroto apontou o membro avermelhado, que instantes atrás havia sido trucidado pela mão da bibliotecária. A bruxa estava farta das confusões e, principalmente, da arrogância de Sirius Black..-Fui agredido por uma velha com cara de ameixa!

-Mas por parte a culpa é sua .-Remo deu de ombros.- Você realmente atirou os livros numa prateleira qualquer...

-Oh não, agora meu mundo caiu!- Sirius zombou, fazendo Lupin lhe lançar mais uma careta de reprovação.- Eu matei e desorganizei os livros da Pince! Oh! Que tipo de criatura cruel e sem coração eu me tornei?

-Mas você tá aqueles que precisamos, certo Rabicho?-Tiago perguntou, duvidoso, para o encarregado de carregar todos os livros alugados da biblioteca (um sobre poções, onde eles poderiam encontrar tudo o que precisavam sobre a Veritasserum e o outro sobre ervas mágicas, no caso de algum ingrediente ser desconhecido) e trazê-los até o quarto.

O maroto rechonchudo, no entanto, andava de mãos abanando, assobiando despreocupado, enquanto a distância entre eles, a biblioteca, e os livros largados sobre a mesa aumentava gradualmente.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin!- Pedro estapeou a testa gorda- Eu sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa...

-É sim, seu senso de sobrevivência...-alfinetou Almofadinhas- Qualquer dia eu ainda te mato, Pedro!  
-Calma, calma, vou lá pegar, já volto!- e Pettigrew disparou desengonçado escada a baixo, voltando para onde eles tinham acabado de sair.

Tiago e Sirius retomaram a marcha para o salão comunal, despreocupados, como se tivessem acabo de livrar-se de uma carga pesada e desnecessária:

-Esperem!-Remo interveio, perplexo -Vocês não vão esperar?

-Quem?.- Tiago fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça-E vamos depressa antes que ele nos alcance!

-Isso vai demorar Pontas...-sorriu Sirius, malandro, sem conseguir evitar que um brilho alucinado faiscasse de seus olhos. Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha

-Almofadinhas..? -advertiu em um tom questionador, curioso, prolongado mas divertido.

-Ok!-Sirius admitiu - Eu escondi o livro com um feitiço de invisibilidade...não me olhe assim Aluado, eu estava só brincando!- e dando de ombros ele completou- Pensei que seria divertido ver o Pedroca entrar em desespero, afinal de contas, ele sabe o quanto aquele livro é importante... e, bem, estando na responsabilidade dele...

-Que feio!- Lupin não compartilhou das risadas malignas de Tiago- Vou atrás dele, podem ir na frente.

-Vai nessa Aluado, a gente te espera na Grifinória!-Sirius deu o último aviso antes de cruzar um corredor ombro a ombro com um risonho Tiago e, deste modo, perder Remo de vista.

Os dois continuaram o percurso cantarolando para si enquanto enchiam os corredores medievais com ecos de suas vozes alegres. Queriam definitivamente esquecer a decepção tremenda no quadribol daquela manhã.

Foi então que Sirius decidiu desenterrar um assunto que lhe pinicava de curiosidade todos os dias:

-Pontas. –chamou em sua voz rouca.

-Fala pulguento!-Tiago parecia animadíssimo.

-Qual é?

-Manda!

-Bem, é só por curiosidade...-ele advertiu, com certo receio de que o amigo ficasse ofendido com o que estava por vir- não se irrite, só vou perguntar por perguntar, ok?

-Nossa!- o outro maroto se impressionou- Quem sempre morde aqui é você, sabia? Acha que sou o que?Pergunte logo,cara!

-Está bem.-o outro se convenceu num dar de ombros- Mas não quero que você fique chateado comigo depois...

-Sirius do céu, estou ficando curioso!

-Nem é pra tanto, na verdade...

- FALA LOGO!

-Tá. Eu só queria saber o que você acha que a Evans está sentindo por você, sabe...se as coisas estão indo pro seu lado.- ele falou rápido, num fôlego só, mas de um modo perfeitamente audível- Eu sei que a última vez que vocês estiveram juntos foi em uma detenção, mas você não me contou nada até agora...

Tiago deu de ombros, desviando o rosto:

- Nada demais. – respondeu, deixando claro que o tema era assunto proibido - É melhor irmos, os rapazes logo vão voltar da biblioteca com o que precisamos.

Sirius seguiu-o estreitando os olhos para mostrar como estava ofendido com a abrupta mudança de assunto.

Mas Tiago logo se ocupou em tagarelar alguns erros cometidos no jogo, tentando evitar a pergunta dos olhos de Almofadinhas, que amigo demais para penetrar na súbita esquiva de Pontas, se pôs a andar, calado.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-Pela última vez senhor Petigrew: o que diabos o senhor está fazendo?- Pince tornou a praguejar para o aluno que se rastejava no chão, parecendo até mesmo aspirar sua poeira enquanto farejava pistas.

-Procurando. -ele respondeu curto e grosso, tateando todo o piso da biblioteca. Depois, erguendo-se, bateu a cabeça com uma força brutal na quina de uma mesa, ganindo de dor.

-Bem feito!- a mulher cuspiu- Espero que isso te tire da minha biblioteca...

Ele a ignorou, massageando o cocuruto. Já de pé voltou a checar cada mesa e cadeira que aquele aposento possuía, seguindo para as prateleiras e novamente para o chão. Revirou e fuçou todo o e qualquer amontoado de papéis que se parecesse com um livro, indo até mesmo importunar uma garotinha de doze anos que estudava em um canto.

A cada tentativa fracassada a respiração do maroto parecia falhar, de modo que minutos depois Petigrew se encontrava ofegante, com a testa molhada de suor. Mas não desistiu de sua busca, fazendo a irritada bibliotecária limitar-se a resmungar qualquer coisa para si mesma.

Então, quando a busca infindável de Rabicho começou a gerar desconforto tanto para Pince quanto para a Corvinal do segundo ano, quando o barulho de livros sendo vandalizados e cadeiras arrastadas começou a se tornar fundo sonoro, quando a bruxa se ergueu prestes a vomitar suas tripas de tanto que pretendia gritar, Remo chegou na biblioteca.

-Rabicho!-chamou, tranqüilamente. Ouviu-se o som de alguém se machucando com uma gaveta, praguejando e, finalmente, se aproximando com uma expressão de derrota:

-Oh! Aluado, eu...sinto muito, o livro...

-Tudo bem.- Remo se aproximou do amigo, poupando-lhe dos esforços que este fazia para desculpar-se – O Sirius escondeu o livro com um feitiço, veja...- e então, sacando sua varinha do bolso interno de suas vestes, o monitor ordenou o contra-feitiço, que aparentemente, não surtiu efeito.

-Não aconteceu nada!-choramingou Pedro, apertando os dedos e estralando os ossos.

-Ué!- o outro olhou incrédulo para a varinha, depois, rindo de si mesmo, explicou- Ah não, aconteceu sim...é que o livro estava invisível em algum lugar por aí, e agora não está mais. Bem, vamos lá...- e preparando-se para usar mágica de novo, o rapaz pronunciou- _Accio "Poções muy potentes"!_

Um livro grosso e empoeirado zuniu para as mãos do adolescente, decolando do topo de uma prateleira. Rabicho aplaudiu em agradecimento, enquanto Pince, depois de observar a cena com profundo desagrado, advertiu:

-A próxima vez que eu ver os dois aqui brincando de mister M, vou...

-Desculpe madame Pince, estamos saindo.- Lupin sorriu gentilmente, inclinando a cabeça e se retirando com Pedro em seu encalço.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Os dois apressaram-se pelos corredores, um em um silêncio fatigado, o outro se humilhando em agradecimentos escandalosos:

-Oh Aluado, você salvou a minha vida!

-Pedro, eu não fiz nada demais! É só um livro, relaxa!- cansou-se Lupin, já meio irritado.

Era uma tarde quente e abafada. Por todas as janelas um clarão precipitava-se para dentro da escola, inundando os corredores de pedra. O céu já se encontrava mesclado por tons alaranjados, como se o sol estivesse se aproximando tanto da Terra que começasse a incendiar as nuvens, transformando o azul em chamas. Uma brisa leve ousava manifestar-se, vez ou outra, indicando que era bem provável que uma chuva despencasse dos céus ao anoitecer. O clima morno era de provocar sonolência, agradável.

Ao cruzarem um dos inúmeros corredores - ainda a caminho do salão comunal- ambos os marotos depararam-se com uma cena que, se não fossem os protagonista, pareceria romântica:

Banhados pela luz da tarde, Amus e Daynna beijavam-se fervorosamente na penumbra de uma armadura medieval. O rapaz erguia a loirinha com seus braços firmes moldados pelo Quadribol, sugando alto tanto o ar para seus pulmões quanto a boca quente da garota. E ela, pelo jeito bambo das pernas delgadas, parecia estar em um estado de semi consciência, divagando em sonhos.

Tanto Lupin quanto Pedro não foram notados, já que a forma gatuna de perambularem pela escola era posta em prática cada vez que eles se utilizavam da capa da invisibilidade. Eram cautelosos nos passos, sem notar, mas desta vez o silêncio que adotaram era um tanto perturbado, irrequieto:

-Pedro, eu estou ficando louco ou aquele é quem eu penso que é?- Remo sussurrou numa serenidade vacilante.

- Se você acha que é o Diggori...-retrucou Rabicho- Acertou, meu caro.

-Minha nossa, ele ainda namora a Evans?- o outro parecia aparvalhado.

-Yeaph.E se não me engano aquela ali é amiga da Evans...a Dayanne...

-Daynna.- corrigiu o outro, acostumado com a pronuncia daquele nome já que Julie, vez por outra, fazia breves comentários sobre suas amigas. A capacidade que Pedro tinha de pronunciar nomes e todo o resto do dialeto inglês de forma equivocada poderia dar a ele um troféu, pensou Remo.

As bocas do casal desgrudaram-se de repente, por uma iniciativa de Daynna. O Lufa-Lufa pareceu contrariado:

-Amus, eu...eu...

-Shhh...-ele tocou os lábios trêmulos dela, interrompendo com o dedo a busca da garota por palavras- Eu sei o que você está pensando.

-E então?- as bolas de gude azul celeste da pequena estavam amendoadas. O galã dos texugos respondeu displicentemente:

- Vou terminar com a Lily hoje mesmo, na hora do jantar.

-Você promete?-ela forçou.

-Prometo.

-Mas você vai me comprometer?- a loira parecia estar se referindo a um crime terrível em que ela tinha feito parte.

- Claro que não. -a resposta parecia ensaiada. E, maquinalmente o rapagão englobou o corpinho frágil com seus braços, recomeçando com o assédio.

Remo rosnou no pé do ouvido do amigo:

-Ele é mesmo um cafajeste!

-Você acha? O Sirius faz igualzinho...

-Temos que contar pra Evans!- o maroto ignorou o último comentário.

-Não Aluado!- Pedro quase alterou o tom de voz ao indagar negativamente, mas mesmo assim o casal não pareceu se sobressaltar- Não vamos nos intrometer na vida particular do Diggori...você mesmo nos disse, certa vez, que isso não era ótico.

-Ético!- corrigiu o monitor em tom tedioso, completando mais animado- Puxa vida!Eu nunca pensei que vocês aprendiam alguma coisa comigo...

-Mas não aprendemos.-Rabicho riu baixinho, de modo um tanto roedor- É que você repete essas lições de moral tantas vezes que as malditas ficam gravadas na nossa cabeça!

E terminando o diálogo com um suspiro, Remo voltou-se para os traidores depravados:

-Nós queremos que eles nos vejam?

- Ãh...sim?

-É claro que não! Vamos dar a volta e pegar a torre leste...

-Ah, mas teremos que enfrentar muitas escadas!- choramingou Pedro, assumindo uma voz dramática para ver se fazia o outro mudar de idéia. No entanto a expressão no rosto de Aluado era impassível, o que fez Pedro segui-lo arrastando os pés como se fosses feitos de chumbo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os alunos lançavam olhares discretos, porém perplexos, para Sirius e Tiago sempre que encontravam uma oportunidade. Incomodados com aquilo, ambos retrucavam, fazendo os constrangidos grifinórios disfarçarem, jogando a atenção para alguma outra coisa.

Com o rabo do olho também, um garotinho de seus onze anos de idade vislumbrava Sirius Black (que estava sentado relaxado em uma das melhores poltronas do salão comunal) sonhadoramente. Pelo modo ansioso e um tanto desapontado com que o primeranista o - fazia, estava claro que ele esperava que seu herói fizesse algo extraordinário de repente, fosse importunando alguém, fosse mostrando uma nova invenção revolucionária ou simplesmente bradando algo incrivelmente engraçado. Sirius, no entanto, não o fez, levando seu jovem fã a suspirar resignado.

O salão comunal de Grifinória estava pouco povoado. A maioria de seus freqüentadores desfrutava aquela rara tarde de sábado esticando-se no gramado ou observando o pôr-do-sol. Limitavam-se, apesar de tudo, a permanecer nos terrenos de Hogwarts, já que tinham plena consciência de que toda a turma de Sonserina adotara o povoado de Hogsmead como palco para sua festa de comemoração. Os grifinórios preferiam assim: eles seriam bem capazes de, numa de suas caminhadas pela escola, cometerem um monstruoso assassinato ao se depararem com algum sonserino estúpido cantarolando seu hino de vitória.

Talvez o motivo para tanto desagrado lançado aos marotos fosse este, afinal de contas: ambos os jogadores (principalmente Tiago; capitão e apanhador do time) eram grandes responsáveis pela desclassificação de Grifinória no Quadribol, e não havia nada mais que seus torcedores pudessem fazer além de olhá-los desapontados.

Outro motivo-e talvez o mais significativo- era o fato de eles estarem entrincheirados naquele castelo, numa tarde como aquela. Afinal de contas eles eram os marotos! Porque simplesmente não faziam uma algazarra em Hogsmead, enfrentando de frente os sonserinos, ao em vez de fugirem de toda a possível gozação? Algo estava errado os rapazes...

-Eu to cagado por acaso?- indignou-se Tiago numa voz enfatizada- Por que eles estão nos olhando desse jeito?

Sirius parecia questionar o mesmo, porém, antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta, notou que alguém entrava pelo quadro da mulher gorda: Remo e Pedro, finalmente, traziam os livros de que precisavam, além de algo incrivelmente excitante para contar.

-Não gostou da brincadeira, Pedroca?-Almofadinhas sorriu matreiro. Pedro fez uma careta:

-Se não fosse o Remo eu jamais encontraria aquele livro...

-Você é capaz de confundir seu cérebro com um amendoim Rabicho!- Tiago exclamou brincando- Podemos esperar de você qualquer coisa...

Os outros, com a exceção do dito cujo humilhado, riram.

-Ah é, antes de tudo, temos uma coisa pra te contar Tiago!-Remo exclamou, sentando-se também- Tem haver com a Evans...

-O que é?O que é, por Merlin?

-Nós vimos aquele Diggori...-Remo fez uma careta de desgosto antes de continuar- com a Daynna,entende?

-Você quer dizer...-Sirius arregalou os olhos- Com ela literalmente?

-Descaradamente.

-Eita!- Almofadinhas bagunçou os cabelos negros com a mão direita, tirando os fios rebeldes da testa - Depois só eu é que fico com fama de mulherengo!

-Aquele maldito _queixinho de bunda_!- proferiu Tiago, completando sua indignação com mais uma série de palavrões fortes e escandalosos, fazendo algumas alunas perto da lareira exclamarem um "Potter!"- Como ele pôde fazer isso com minha abóbora açucarada?

-Cara, _abóbora açucarada_? –repetiu Sirius, pasmo. - Realmente hoje é um péssimo dia para a Evans.

- Pontas, ela nem sabe disso!-Pedro engasgou-se.

-Como?

-Ele pretende terminar com ela hoje a noite- Remo prosseguiu.- Mas é claro que não vai mencionar a mancada que tá fazendo...

-Eu vou arrebentar aquela carinha homossexual que ele tem!

-Mas Tiago...

-Que foi?

-Pense bem...-Rabicho pediu, exaltado - se ele terminar com a Evans você fica...livre. Quero dizer; ela vai estar sozinha de novo, isso não é bom pra você?

-Isso é maldade. - Lupin desaprovou - Você vai ter que ir com calma, Pontas. Sem afobação. Respeite o espaço dela.

Tiago parecia ainda estar em estado de choque, processando os dados que chegavam até sua mente psicótica. Ainda em silêncio, ergueu-se da poltrona macia, decidido a subir para os dormitórios.

-Aonde você vai?-Sirius perguntou subitamente.

-Me arrumar. -ele respondeu, já assumindo um brilho malvado nos olhos castanhos- Hoje o jantar vai ter um toque especial...

-Oba!-Sirius levantou-se de um salto- Porrada!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

N/A: Desculpem a demora gente, mas é que o mundo conspirou para que eu não escrevesse, vejam bem:me mudei (iuuuuhuuu!),sofri na semana de provas, o 3v saiu do ar e, agora, me estabanei de bicicleta e tive que ir no cirurgião plástico! Hahahaha, calma, não estou deformada não (oh, oque é isso?Meu nariz ou meu pé?)só com uns 5 pontos na boca...hummm...que feio!Acho que alguém na minha idade não devia mais descer uma ladeira sem breque a achar que vai sobreviver pra contar a história. Vamos ser justos: eu mereci!

N/A2:Ai!Ai!Como isso dóóóóóiiii...


	19. O encontro

**Capítulo19: O encontro**

**_I've been alone with you inside my mind_**

_(Estive sozinho com você em minha mente)_

**_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_**

_(E nos meus sonhos beijo seus lábios milhares de vezes)_

**_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_**

_(Eu às vezes te vejo passar do lado de fora)_

**_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

_(__Olá, sou eu quem você está procurando?)_

**_I can see it in your eyes_**

_(Eu posso ver nos seus olhos)_

**_I can see it in your smile_**

_(Eu posso ver no seu sorriso)_

**_You're all I've ever wanted_**

_(Você é tudo que eu sempre quis)_

**_And my arms are open wide_**

_(E meus braços estão bem abertos)_

**_Cause you know just what to say_**

_(Porque você sabe exatamente o que dizer)_

**_And you know just what to do_**

_(E você sabe exatamente o que fazer)_

**_And I want to tell you so much_**

_(E eu quero tanto te dizer)_

**_I love you_**

_(Eu amo você)_

**_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_**

_(Eu desejo ver a luz do sol nos teus cabelos)_

**_And tell you time and time again how much I care_**

_(E te dizer uma vez atrás da outra como me importo)_

**_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_**

_(às vezes sinto que meu coração vai transbordar)_

**_Hello, I've just got to let you know_**

_(Olá, só preciso fazer você saber)_

**_'Cause I wonder where you are_**

_(Porque me pergunto ond evocê está)_

**_And I wonder what you do_**

_(E me pergunto o que você faz)_

**_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_**

_(Se está em algum lugar se sentindo sozinha)_

**_Or is someone loving you?_**

_(Ou se tem alguém amando você?)_

**_Tell me how to win your heart_**

_(Me diga como ganhar seu coração) _

**_For I haven't got a clue_**

_(Porque eu não faço idéia) _

**_But let me start by saying, I love you_**

_(Mas deixa eu começar dizendo, eu amo você)_

**_Is it me you're looking for?_**

**_(_**_Sou eu que você está procurando?)_

**_'Cause I wonder where you are_**

_(Porque me pergunto onde você está)_

**_And I wonder what you do_**

_(E me pergunto o que está fazendo)_

**_(wonder what you do)_**

**_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_**

_(Se está em algum lugar solitária)_

**_Or is someone loving you?_**

_(Ou se tem alguém te amando?)_

**_Tell me how to win your heart_**

_(Me diga como ganhar seu coração) _

**_For I haven't got a clue_**

_(Porque eu não faço idéia)_

**_But let me start by sayin_**

_(Mas me deixe começar dizendo__)_

**_I love you_**

_(Eu te amo)_

___X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_-IMBECIL!- Tiago deu um soco na mesa impulsivamente, fazendo copos, pratos e talheres tilintarem enquanto saltavam- É só aquele __sorrisinho_ de...

-Bosta... – completou Sirius, ressurgindo com seu garfo derrubado da mesa.

-..de _Bosta_ aparecer aqui que eu vou...

-...deformar...

- _Deformar _aquela carinha bonitinha dele até ninguém mais conseguir diferenciá-lo de um grindlow! – terminou Tiago, bufante.

-Muito decepcionante essa história. – Remo intrometeu-se depois de engolir um pedaço de carne bastante mal passada – Antes de fazer isso com a Lílian eu até achava o Diggori um cara legal.

-Aí também não, Aluado. - Almofadinhas agora roubava um dos garfos limpos de Pedro, ignorando seus protestos- O cara é metido pra burro! Tem um ego nos ares, acha que todos devem beijar seus pés só porque faz parte do time de Quadribol, se acha o melhor da sua Casa, bonitão, pensa que pode mandar em todo mundo por ser popular, e além disso...

Sirius se calou abruptamente. Algo nos olhos brilhantes de Lupin e na sobrancelha arqueada acabou o deixando desconcertado:

- Que cara é essa?-indagou nervoso.

- Nada!- Remo pigarreou- Mas se a carapuça serviu...

-Opa, pera aí!- Tiago defendeu-se prontamente- Algumas coisas nesse mundo são simplesmente _óbvias,_ Remo, como o fato de eu e Sirius sermos mesmo muito _fodas_. – e aqui ele se poupou de nomear os talentos que sabia que possuíam. - Já outras coisas são inadmissíveis...

O batedor de Grifinória apoiou euforicamente:

-Somos melhores que ele em _tudo_ Remo!

- Um pouco de modéstia não seria uma má idéia...- Remo comentou baixinho, voltando os olhos para sua comida.

- Cara, modéstia é pra quem quer!

-E não pra quem precisa!

Enquanto isso Lílian acabava de adentrar o Salão Principal. Acomodou-se de modo tão discreto, porém, que os marotos nem ao menos notaram sua presença, continuando a conversar animadamente.

Julie sorriu para a ruiva assim que esta jogou os pés para dentro da mesa, ao seu lado. O rosto de Lílian forçou um sorriso como resposta, o que fez a outra perguntar desconfiada:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Como assim?- a garota fingiu estar surpresa.

-Você está bem?-Julie embelezou sua pergunta.

-Eu to com cara de coitada, por acaso?- Lílian foi curta e grossa.

-Não, mas...

-Então eu estou bem. - e serviu-se de peru com molho de laranja, ignorando a indignação da morena de olhos mel, que murmurou algo sobre falta de confiança e, até mesmo, grosseria.

-Onde você estava Lily?- Alice perguntou desta vez, já que a curiosidade de Julie tinha sido amenizada de um modo um tanto cruel. A ruiva encheu a boca de comida, arranjando assim um motivo para não poder dar uma resposta.

Sem desistir tão facilmente, e notando a chegada de um novo Lufa-lufa na mesa de jantar, a namorada de Frank reforçou:

-Estava falando com o Amus?- e desviou os olhos da mesa de Lufa-lufa para a misteriosa amiga, que após engolir e limpar os lábios, resmungou:

-Porque essa perseguição? O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer tem tanta importância assim?

-Vocês brigaram?- Alice ignorou a incômoda reclamação. Lílian enfureceu-se:

- Mas que ousadia!

Com a exclamação, as garotas se entreolharam.

Daynna, sentada ao lado de Julie, fingia não ouvir a conversa: falava com Berta Jorkins, comentava que a comida estava boa e mastigava em silêncio. Ninguém notou a maneira suspeita da loirinha, no entanto, que costumava ser a mais faladeira de todas as garotas...

-Hey Tiago, olha lá na Lufa Lufa... o Diggori chegou.- foi Pedro quem fez o comentário, ansioso. Remo o fitou quase com desprezo, murmurando para si um irônico "Parabéns, Rabicho".

-Agüenta um pouco, Pontas!- alertou Sirius fazendo o amigo, que acabar de se erguer decidido, se sentar novamente. – Eu também quero ver o bonitinho se ferrar, mas o que exatamente você pretende fazer? Chegar lá e meter um soco no cara? Não seria uma coisa meio...

-_Estúpida_?- interveio Remo.

-Cala a boca Aludo. – disse Sirius automático sem nem mesmo olhar para o companheiro, que se calou mais irritado do que de costume. – Eu quero dizer que seria mais honroso você lançar uma azaração nele, sabe? Sem se precipitar, meu chapa.

-Tem razão.- concordou Tiago prontamente, agora virando-se em seu acento para encarar sua vítima. Não demorou muito, porém, para um novo sorriso maligno dominar seus lábios.

- Diga! – pediu Sirius, animadíssimo.

- Caras...- e agora Tiago apoiou-se na mesa, o rosto mais próximo aos dos amigos. Pedro finalmente parou de se entupir de comida. Remo deitou seus talheres, o olhar ainda exasperado. Sirius sorria abertamente, enquanto Pontas sussurrava- ... vocês se lembram onde fica o estoque de poções do Slughorn, não é?

-Óbvio...- e Sirius movimentava uma das mãos pedindo para que o companheiro prosseguisse.

-Eu tenho três nomes pra você, Almofadinhas.- seguiu Pontas, fazendo ainda seu pequeno suspense.- _Seboso. Diggori. Poção do amor. _

-_Não_. Tiago Potter, não. - implorou Lupin enquanto Sirius se engasgava com novas gargalhadas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"Caro John Cabbot,_

_Venho, por meio desta carta... _

-Não, não, não! Formal demais, cara!

-Cala a boca Tiago, é claro que não está!

-Claro que está! Tudo bem que é pra parecer o Remo escrevendo, mas não com 40 anos de idade...

-Cara, e ele já não têm isso mesmo?

-Haha, muito engraçado.

-Falou, que tal assim:

_"Caro John Cabbot,_

_Talvez sua neta Julie tenha falado de mim, mas, em todo caso, sou Remo Lupin, o puta sortudo que namora essa gata..." _

-Sirius!

-Foi mal, não consegui me segurar...

_"... o namorado dela. Como a amo muito estou preocupado com..." _

-Que porcaria, hein?

-Que foi agora, veadão?

- _"Como a amo muito..."_ meio "gay" isso, não acha?

-Eu estou escrevendo como se fosse o Aluado, esqueceu?

-Já chega disso, hein?

-Brincadeirinha Remo, hehe...

_"...e ando preocupado com ela. Desde que ela ficou órfã notei uma certa mudança nas suas atitudes, o que é absolutamente normal. Como me sinto desconfortável tocando neste triste assunto com ela, decidi enviar-lhe esta carta, pois Dumbledore me contou que você é um dos poucos parentes que lhe restaram._

_Julie é muito especial, e eu gostaria de poder ajudar, de poder saber mais sobre vocês." _

- Ta mandando bem, hein Almofadinhas?

Foi então que Sirius recostou-se na cadeira com um suspiro desapontado, como se não tivesse aprovado o elogio. Passou os olhos pelas letras ainda brilhantes de tinta fresca e largou a pena num canto, coçando o queixo. Os amigos se inquietaram, logo Rabicho perguntou:

-Qual é o problema?

-Encalhei.- explicou-se Sirius num tom fúnebre.

-Como assim "encalhou"?- Rabicho chiou como um rato.

- O elogio do Tiago matou minha criatividade.

-Puts, foi mal cara.

-Quer que eu continue?-Remo se ofereceu.

-Mas sua letra é totalmente diferente da minha!- Sirius protestou.

-Então nós ditamos o resto e você escreve.- sugeriu Tiago- Coloca assim: _"Julie sempre quis me apresentar para sua família..." _

- Verdade?- interferiu Rabicho, agora se voltando para Lupin.- Ela por acaso já pensa em casamento, Aluado?

-Foi o Tiago quem disse isso aí...

-Vocês só sabem reclamar, né?- Pontas cruzou os braços- Eu aqui pondo pra fora o escritor que há em mim enquanto vocês...

-Continua Tiago.- pediu Sirius molhando a ponta da pena de ganso- Ou eu passo pro Rabicho escrever...

-Ok, ok:

_"De início fiquei meio nervoso com a idéia, mas agora vejo necessidade. Não quero mais vê-la sofrer, e sei que não sou o único que pensa assim._

_Aproveitando a oportunidade, queria avisar ao senhor que este fim de semana estaremos nos povoados de Hogsmead, e se não for muito incômodo, peço que por gentileza me encontre...me encontre no..." _

-Aonde?- Tiago pigarreou, tropeçando entre as palavras. Almofadinhas ergueu os olhos do pergaminho, enquanto Remo deu de ombros:

-Três Vassouras, talvez?

-O bom e velho Três Vassouras ...- Pedro suspirou, pensativo. Seu cérebro glutão rapidamente associava o bar aos seus produtos, em especial à revigorante cerveja amanteigada.

_"Três Vassouras, um bar conhecido do povoado. O senhor pode marcar a hora de acordo com seus compromissos, não faço objeção a nada._

_Grato,_

"_Remo." _

Os marotos contemplaram a carta por mais alguns minutos, relendo-a de cima a baixo seguidas vezes. Satisfeitos, preencheram o cabeçalho e arrumaram um envelope.

-Agora vamos esperar a resposta enquanto cuidamos da poção. - disse Sirius, carimbando o selo da escola e lacrando a correspondência. Rabicho bateu palmas enquanto Tiago foi procurar a Capa da Invisibilidade em meio à sua pequena bagunça. Como sempre, aos quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo, Lupin ainda tentou fazê-los refletir mais um pouco:

- De uma já seria péssimo, mas roubar ingredientes de _**duas**_poçõe_s_ importantíssimas do estoque do professor...uma _Veritasserum_ e uma _Poção do Amor_... e ainda usá-las em duas pessoas desavisadas...vocês não acham que estamos indo longe demais?

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Pedro já tinha o Mapa do Maroto em mãos. Foi o segundo quem protestou dessa vez:

-Porra, e nos transformarmos em três animagos clandestinos aos quinze anos de idade não foi ir _longe demais_?

-Tá legal, mas essa é a _última vez_ que vocês usam essa desculpa. – e mais uma vez derrotado, o monitor seguiu o trio para fora do quarto, entrando debaixo da capa prateada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A pequena corujinha Oliver partiu logo na manhã seguinte, piando de satisfação. O envelope desta vez era pequeno o suficiente para que ela carregasse sozinha, o que lhe deu muito orgulho e mais uma chance de se mostrar para seu dono. Assim que a ave tornou-se apenas um longínquo borrão no céu, Pontas suspirou um "Missão cumprida!", sentindo-se livre para descer as escadarias circulares e livrar-se do imundo corujal.

Enquanto escorregava a mão distraidamente pelo corrimão e pensava consigo mesmo se deveria ou não matar a primeira aula do dia, sobressaltou-se com passos que vinham em sentido contrário aos seus. Alguém subia as escadas para o corujal, e pelo ritmo rápido passava a nítida impressão de estar com pressa, pois o som dos sapatos eram leves mas muito freqüentes. Com toda essa velocidade, não demorou muito para que o estranho se revelasse:

-Potter?-indagou, vacilando entre o esbaforido e o surpreso.

- Seboso!- exclamou Tiago, de um modo que expressava imensa satisfação, fato que deixou o Sonserino de sobressalto:

-Vai me deixar passar ou vou ter que te atacar primeiro?- Snape grunhiu na sua voz seca e áspera, uma das mãos já apertando a varinha, tentando cortar a alegria maliciosa do grifinório.

-Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta.

Snape mexeu os lábios numa careta familiar; aquela que sempre guardava para o inimigo de óculos. Mas Tiago, inacreditavelmente, franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de paz:

- Pode ir então, essa torre é mesmo estreita.- e encostou-se na parede, abrindo caminho.

Snape o itou pasmado, demorando-se para voltar a proferir palavras:

-O que disse?

-Disse pra você passar.- o momento santo de Tiago provou ser bastante passageiro: sua delicadeza diminuiu consideravelmente na segunda resposta.

O sonserino ainda estava desconfiado: Tiago provavelmente tinha segundas intenções. Poderia estar meditando sobre as possibilidades de empurrá-lo escada abaixo ou, se possível, jogar alguma criaturinha em sua roupa quando ele passasse por perto, ou pior...

Severo permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos duros analisando o outro. Tiago sentiu-se desconfortável:

-Tá legal, eu vou então...- e com passos firmes, sem olhar para trás, o grifinório passou veloz pelo sonserino.

Ao ver-se sozinho na escadaria, Severo checou minuciosamente seu uniforme e até mesmo seu envelope de carta: estava tudo em ordem. O maroto não tinha, desta vez, colocado nenhum feitiço ou criaturinha indesejável em nenhuma parte de seu corpo. Ele estava intocado. Nem ao menos havia sido demasiadamente insultado. Trataram-se como qualquer par de alunos que se depara na escola, alunos apenas pouco familiares. Não foram formais ou gentis, mas não se atracaram como era o esperado. Nada. Nenhuma bolha de sabão cor-de-rosa ou uma cueca dançante.

Aquele odioso Tiago Potter devia estar doente.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-Almofadinhas, qual a sua posição?- ele fitava o espelho encantado que acabara de puxar para fora das vestes.

- Hum... sentado, cabeça levemente inclinada, mãos atrás da cabeça...

-Cara, não dá mesmo pra falar sério com você, hein?

- O que tá pegando, Pontas?

- Abortar missão! Já!

-Qual delas?

-Abortar missão _texugo apaixonado_. Explico melhor na aula.

-Aula?- e a imagem de um Sirius perplexo pôde ser vista através do espelho- Nós vamos pra aula? E não vamos aprontar com o Diggori? Tiago, é você mesmo aí do outro lado?

- Sirius, já pensou em se inscrever em concursos de piadas?- ia dizendo o rapaz de óculos enquanto fazia seu caminho automaticamente, os olhos ainda fixos no espelho comunicante.

-Só se você fosse pra me inspirar...

-É sério, cara!

-É sério que é sério?

-Sério.

-Afe...desligando aqui.

-Falou.

Aritmancia iniciaria o dia para parte dos alunos de sexto ano de Grifinória, enquanto a metade menos afortunada se arrastaria para Adivinhações. Cumprindo então seu odioso destino, Sirius despediu-se de Remo e Pedro, jogou metade da mochila no ombro direito, respirou fundo, e começou a longa jornada em direção à Torre Norte do castelo.

Movendo os pés com muito esforço o moreno conseguiu acompanhar a turma desanimada de grifinórios até o sétimo lance de escadas, deparando-se com um patamar onde não havia nada exceto um grande quadro de um campo relvado pendurado na parede de pedra, e um rapaz de óculos apoiado num pilar, esperando alguém aos bocejos.

-Almofadinhas, porque não pegou um atalho?- Tiago dirigiu-se ao amigo, que também se encaminhou para ele enquanto a turma de alunos seguia em frente, ofegante. - Nem parece que foi você quem fez quase metade das passagens do Mapa do Maroto.

- Desembucha, Potter.- cortou o outro um tanto indignado.- E me dê uma boa explicação pra essa sua loucura matinal.

- Evans. - e um enigmático Pontas abriu no rosto um longo sorriso branco. Sirius, no entanto, pareceu ainda mais ofendido:

-Eu vou precisar de um pouquinho mais do que isso.

- Vem comigo. - e Pontas desencostou da parede, seguindo para a sala. Sirius vinha logo atrás, ainda injuriado. – E pense comigo. A Evans já me odeia por causa das minhas brincadeiras inofensivas, e ela também não sabe que o Diggori é um cafajeste, logo, se eu o humilhasse na frente da escola inteira, e ainda metesse o Seboso no meio, a garota ia querer cortar minha cabeça fora com uma serra elétrica, ou sei lá...- agora os rapazes haviam parado enfrente a sala de aula, Sirius com as mãos nos bolsos, Tiago de braços cruzados.- E tudo que eu quero é me aproximar dela. Pelo menos aquele babacão terminou com a Evans, o que deixa o caminho livre pra mim...e eu devia tirar proveito disso, me mostrando, bem, o cara mais maduro que ela tem certeza que eu não sou nem nunca vou ser. Agora que está solteira, e sem me ver azucrinando ninguém, ela pode finalmente perceber o puta bom partido que é Tiago Potter!

Antes que Sirius respondesse qualquer coisa foi forçado, junto ao amigo, a entrar na sala. A dupla sentou-se aos fundos, como era de costume.

-Entendo. –bufou Sirius finalmente, largando a mochila com descuido aos seus pés. - Mas já que você vai me obrigar a assistir essa maldita aula ao invés de ir drogar o Diggori, você está me devendo um favorzão enorme, companheiro.

-Justo. –concordou Tiago, só então um pouco arrependido. Agora estava em dívida com um pervertido Sirius Black. Sem contar que fazer Ammus Diggori perseguir apaixonadamente um confuso Severo Snape teria sido realmente hilário. Mas talvez a simpatia de Lily valesse o sacrifício.

-E eu já tenho ele aqui na ponta da língua.

Tiago não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso. É claro que ele tinha.

-Manda.

-Bem, _minha_ opinião é que já passou da hora de você desencanar, cara!- Sirius agora gesticulava de modo afobado, mesmo com a aula já em andamento- Não sei o que está acontecendo! Você não costumava ter problemas com as garotas...

-Elas que não costumavam ter problemas comigo.- Tiago sentenciou tristemente.- Eu sempre fui disputado por elas sem ao menos fazer esforço!

-Mas você tem ignorado todas as últimas gatas que caíram em cima de você!-Sirius reagiu quase indignado- E tudo por uma única garota que, desculpe amigo eu tenho que dizer: claramente te odeia!

-Mas eu não quero outra!-Tiago protestou, infeliz- Eu quero ela!

Sirius fitou-o por breves minutos, quase que sentindo pena. Estava tão clara a dor nos olhos do amigo, a certeza da derrota, mas ainda assim, a vontade da persistência, que ele jurou para si mesmo que, se **aquilo** era amar uma garota, ele jamais iria tentar. Com um pigarro, prosseguiu:

-Bem, mas eu preciso de uma ajuda sua, pelo menos...

-Minha ajuda, Sirius?-Tiago se aprumou na cadeira, chocado - Você nunca precisou da ajuda de ninguém para fisgar uma garota!

Notando o erro que havia cometido ao estruturar a frase, Almofadinhas concertou rapidamente:

-Já marquei um encontro, ok? Só que ela vai levar uma amiga e pediu para que eu também levasse um...É claro que pensei em você imediatamente, afinal, Remo tem uma namorada e você sabe como ele é pra essas coisas.

-Esqueceu do Pedro?-Tiago tentou, sabendo que fora um comentário inútil. Sirius não precisou nem ao menos lançar-lhe o olhar incrédulo que pretendia para que ele admitisse- Ok, a garota não ficaria com você depois de ter sua amiga torturada...O que quer que eu faça?

-Companhia pra ela!-Sirius coçou os cabelos- Em que mundo você vive, Pontas?

-Bem,eu...

-Vamos lá! Você precisa boicotar a Evans por um tempo, isso está te destruindo, cara!

Tiago olhou para Sirius, que olhava de volta. Ele podia ler nos olhos cinzentos do maroto o mesmo pensamento que o atormentava: "Eu não tenho ficado com nenhuma garota há meses! MESES!".

Estava na hora de cessar a tortura, nem que fosse algo apenas temporário. Já que ele estava fadado a desejar Lílian e, mesmo assim, não poder tê-la, ao menos ele iria viver com isso. E viveria bem!

-E outra...- Sirius insistiu- Isso pode ainda deixar a Evans com um pouquinho de _ciúmes_, quem sabe? Tudo se encaixa nesse seu plano pra mostrar o bom partido que você é...

-E aonde vamos?

-Esse é o meu garoto!- Sirius deu-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas, dando de cara, sem querer, com uma expressão indignada da professora cigana à sua frente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O sol se pôs por detrás das árvores desgrenhadas da floresta proibida, mudando a cor do cenário da escola. O dia havia sido exaustivo para os estudantes.

Os sextanistas naquela tarde estavam descontraídos como sempre, largados pelo salão comunal em seus costumeiros lugares. Alguns garotos, um tanto invejosos, comentavam o jogo de Corvinal nas finas com Sonserina, enquanto Tiago fugia de qualquer comentário que incluísse a desclassificação de Grifinória naquele ano. Sirius atracava-se com uma mulatinha a um canto, esquecendo por um tempo os compromissos selados com beijos noite passada com uma certa Lufa-lufa (Qual seria o nome dela?), enquanto Remo terminava sua lição de casa com Pedro ao seu lado, que copiava o que seus olhinhos de rato conseguissem captar.

Lílian saiu discretamente da roda de garotas fofoqueiras, todas centradas no mesmo e perseguidor assunto:

-Homens são tão complicados!-bufou a monitora da casa, que acabara de terminar com um namoro de dois anos- E depois de tudo ele diz que foi minha culpa!

-O que eu odeio mais são as garotas que tentam roubar eles de nós...às vezes eles não tem culpa, né?-Berta. Sempre tão ingênua, que com o comentário fez Daynna empalidecer e sorrir sem graça.

-Ah, mas qual vocês acham o mais bonito da escola?-mudando de assunto a loira escapava dos olhares inquisidores de Alice.

-Sem dúvida alguma Sirius Black.- disse Patil, em voz baixa, já que o próprio estava naquela sala apenas sofás de distância, aproveitando a oportunidade para correr os olhos discretamente pelo rapaz e rosnando baixinho numa inveja mal disfarçada- Quem é aquela sortuda sem graça?

-Seja quem for...-Brown deu sua opinião, analisando a "sortuda" do momento com olhos não muito diferentes dos de um assassino vingativo e sanguinário-Eu sou dez vezes o que ela jamais será!

-Mas o Amus também é uma graça!- adicionou Julie.

Mecanicamente todas olharam em volta à procura de Lílian: a ruiva, no entanto, não estava mais à vista. Aborrecera-se com aquilo há muito tempo, e se as jovens conheciam bem a amiga de olhos verdes, a essa altura ela deveria estar deitada na cama folheando o diário.

-E eu ouvi falar que ele terminou com a Lily.- Berta sussurrou, juntando a cabeça redonda às das amigas, que por instinto jogaram o corpo para frente.

Julie, chocada, escolheu um de seus cachos para enrolar entre os dedos enquanto resmungava:

-Como será que as notícias aqui nessa escola conseguem correr tão rápido?É inacreditável!

-Bem...-Daynna deu de ombros, tentando ignorar a tremenda culpa e tristeza que este assunto trazia para ela- Pra que você acha que Dumbledore contratou todos estes fantasmas que ficam perambulado por aí?Pra assustar?

As outras riram de modo agudo, cessando o ataque apenas com a chegada de Lupin, que timidamente, beijou Julie no pescoço antes de dizer:

-Oi meninas, se importam?

-Claro que não!-as outras sorriram -Ela é toda sua!

Agradecido, o maroto tomou a namorada pelas mãos e a tirou dali, levando-a para um canto mais particular do aconchegante salão grifinório. Sentia falta dela como nunca sentira antes, e naquela típica noite friorenta seria bom ter alguém para aconchegar-se ao seu lado perto da lareira. Beijaram-se com vontade por longos minutos. Ela ainda insistiu para que ele posicionasse uma das mãos para além de seu joelho, ou ainda para um ponto mais abaixo de suas costas, mas fracassou em todas as tentativas. Como sempre, ele parecia sentir muita vontade de lhe dizer algo importante.

E constrangedor.

-Julie, por favor, não quero que você fique brava comigo ou algo assim, mas...

Os olhos mel da descendente francesa cintilaram de um modo compreensivo e um tanto desconfortável.

-Mas você vai ter que se ausentar por uma semana inteira, não é?- ela sentenciou com a voz mais macia, doce e suave que jamais conseguira criar. Estava perigosa por ter agido assim, e ele sabia disso.

-Mas como você...- ele perdeu a voz e soltou suas mãos, num gesto parecido com repulsa. Julie o encarou seriamente:

-Remo, olhe pra mim.

Ele tremeu levemente, sentindo o frêmito de pavor espalhar-se por todo o corpo. Ela ficou mais severa:

-Me diga a verdade: porque você tem que ficar "fora" por um tempo todos os meses?

-Todos os meses?- ele repetiu, tentando fazer aquela frase soar ridícula- Mas Julie, eu não saio com tanta freqüência assim e... e nem é culpa minha se...

-Não estou te culpando por nada.- ela concertou, decidida -Só estou exigindo explicações, e desta vez, verdadeiras. Desculpas não vão valer.

-Desculpas?- ele engoliu em seco. Parecia que agora sua única defesa era repetir frases com entonação de descrença. Nunca vira a garota agir daquela maneira. Seria capaz de intimidar até mesmo o mais experiente mentiroso: falava tão pouco, mas de modo tão profundo que era impossível encontrar alguma falha em seus pedidos e alguma brecha para esquiva. Olhava de modo tão atento e, mesmo assim, tão curioso que ignorar aquele rosto parecia impossível.

-Você sabe que não quero perder você. - ele decretou. Ela amoleceu o olhar:

-Eu também não quero isso.

-Eu não... eu não mentiria pra você a não ser que realmente precisasse...- Lupin começou, a voz morrendo sem terminar a idéia. A namorada decidiu beijá-lo, na tentativa de encorajá-lo. Ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Tudo neles era recíproco - e o medo de se ferirem cresceu junto para explodir num silêncio súbito.

Foi neste curto, mas eterno período de silêncio, em que o maroto empalidecia e a garota esperava, que dois rapazes intrometeram-se de modo espalhafatoso, sentando-se no sofá:

-E olha quem achamos aqui?-Pedro exclamou como se tivesse ensaiado, segurando Remo pelo ombro- Aluado!

-Até que enfim, hein?-Tiago foi ainda mais cara de pau, sentando-se entre o amigo e a namorada, que continuavam atônitos.

-Hei Julia!-Pontas exclamou por fim, olhando para sua direita e deparando-se com uma furiosa adolescente, que não só batia as unhas perigosamente na perna como também mordia o lábio inferior a ponto de sangrá-lo.

-É Juli**e,**Potter.-ela sibilou- Que no momento está muito ocupada conversando com...

-Ah é, o Remo!- e Tiago levantou o amigo num salto, sendo ajudado por Pedro- Precisamos dele nesse exato e imediato momento!

-Quê?- a garota exclamou- Vocês são loucos, eu estou...

-Tudo bem Ju, eu volto rápido.- o rapaz prometeu, deixando-se arrastar pelos amigos para o outro lado do salão, seguindo para cima das escadas, para o segundo andar da torre e, finalmente, para além da porta trancada do dormitório masculino.

Aos tropeços Aluado livrou-se dos amigos, que além de tudo trancaram a porta:

-Não posso fugir dela pra sempre, caras!- ele exclamou tristemente, baixando os olhos castanhos.

-E nós não podemos te salvar pra sempre!-exclamou Rabicho, aliviado- Quando notei as vibrações negativas entre vocês dois tratei de chamar logo o Tiago e acabar com a festa!

-Remo...- o apanhador agora estava sério - Quando você vai contar pra ela?

-Eu não sei Tiago!-o outro parecia pateticamente desesperado- E semana que vem é lua cheia! Eu não sei, também não tenho mais desculpas pra dar!

-Hei...-Pedro de repente pareceu devanear sobre algo que, realmente, não tinha nada haver com o tópico discutido no momento-Que cheiro estranho é esse?

-Ah, é a poção. – Pontas explicou, apontando com a cabeça o local onde o caldeirão repousava.- Está na sua segunda fase já, por isso tem esse cheiro.

-Se não me engano deve estar verde agora, não é?- Remo opinou, entrando na conversa para sentir-se melhor.

-É sim.-Tiago exclamou, dando uma rápida espiada: pegando o ponche e mergulhando-o até a borda, o animago fez com que o líquido surgisse e despencasse calmamente, tornando a poção turbulenta. De volta para os amigos, perguntou - Então? Vamos voltar?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Não foi preciso descer todo o lance de escadas para que notassem a falta de Julie. A garota largara o sofá a poucos segundos atrás, porém, não estava mais à vista. Remo sentiu vontade de se esbofetear:

-Ótimo! Agora além de covarde estou me sentindo um mal educado!

-Fazer o quê...- Tiago deu de ombros, terminando de descer as escadas em seguida para fugir de um tabefe de Lupin. Pedro saltou os últimos degraus, olhou em volta e disse:

-Devíamos ter ficado por lá, sabe?Todo mundo já está caindo fora e eu também estou com sono.

-Então pegue nossas coisas que eu já vou, sim?- pediu o monitor em tom de desânimo, girando nos calcanhares para subir de volta. Pedro, resmungando, dirigiu-se para a mesa onde estivera estudando com o amigo, recolhendo os materiais sem vontade.

Enquanto dobrava pergaminhos e fechava alguns livros, Pedro foi atraído por um som de beijo de língua vindo do outro lado do salão comunal: Sirius parecia estar pegando fogo.

-Precisa de ajuda Rabicho?- Tiago surgiu de repente, bocejando ao fim da pergunta. Pedro acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, feliz, ganhando no entanto uma gargalhada do amigo: "Que pena!" .

Sem remorso algum, Tiago sumiu a passos largos, seguindo o mesmo caminho feito por Remo.

Pedro resmungou algo sobre ter amigos preguiçosos, mas não demorou muito para ir atrás de Pontas: Sirius e a mulata começavam a empolgar-se demais e a deixá-lo extremamente constrangido. Ao por os pés na escada caracol o gordinho ainda pôde ouvir sons realmente assustadores e que davam margem para diversas interpretações.

Ele correu para o dormitório antes que seu cérebro os interpretasse.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já passava da uma da manhã quando Sirius Black girou a maçaneta dourada cuidadosamente. Deparou-se com um quarto escuro, camas já rodeadas por cortinas e com os suspiros de três rapazes profundamente adormecidos. Entrou o mais silenciosamente possível, e tirando os sapatos dirigiu-se até sua cama cautelosamente. Tateou metade do caminho, temendo bater em qualquer coisa sólida que, provavelmente, acabaria se mostrando presente tarde demais.

A luz das estrelas e da lua era fraca, amenizada pela cortina que tampava a janela, no entanto a visão do rapaz acostumava-se vagarosamente às trevas. Tudo em volta começou a se materializar como fotos se revelando em um grande quarto escuro. Ele era capaz de sentir o gosto acre familiar da poção _Veritasserum_- uma essência árida e desionizada que trazia um tênue toque de carbono- em seu segundo estágio. Pelo jeito seus amigos haviam se divertido um pouco com ela antes de dormir, adiantando, deste modo, sua preparação lenta.

Sirius desabotoava sua blusa quando ouviu. Era um som tampado e longínquo de alguém batendo em vidro continuamente. _ Tap-tap-tap _seguiram as batidas impacientes,o chamando. Ele se ergueu, indo de encontro à janela. Puxando as cortinas pôde ver, do outro lado do vidro, uma coruja robusta de olhos amarelos pousada no parapeito. O vento frio bagunçava sua penugem negra, arrepiando-a. Rapidamente o rapaz convidou-a a entrar.

O animal recusou-se, beliscando sua mão com o bico curvo. A temperatura desagradável, somada com a sonolência que o tombava e o mau-humor da ave fez Sirius perder a pouca paciência que tinha. Nervoso, ele apenas arrancou a carta das patas do animal, fechando o vidro e a cortina em seguida. Tremendo feliz por ter deixado a noite fria do lado de fora, Sirius deu atenção, finalmente, à sua correspondência. Ouviu o ruflar de asas do outro lado anunciando a partida da coruja.

Após ordenar um _ "Lumus" _e esconder-se por detrás das cortinas de sua cama, ele retirou a carta de dentro do envelope. Ao reconhecer a letra, o brasão carimbado próximo ao cabeçalho entre outras características únicas fez uma careta de desgosto.

Acabara de receber uma carta de sua odiosa família.

Em condições normais o maroto já teria queimado a carta antes de ler ou mesmo abrir. Repugnava seus remetentes. Aquela, no entanto, era singular: ele recebera no meio da madrugada e não no correio matinal, o que indicava urgência.

Decidiu ler naquele exato momento (antes que mudasse de idéia, já que a lareira parecia bem convidativa). Aproximando a luz da ponta de sua varinha ao pergaminho e semicerrando os olhos absorveu cada palavra redigida tão caprichosamente. Leu e releu milhares de vezes.

Ao se convencer do conteúdo daquela carta, Sirius sentiu-se arrepiado e com a garganta ressecada. O coração desenfreou, destemidamente certo de que pretendia rasgar seu peito. Seu estômago havia sido substituído por um iceberg, aliás, não só o estômago, mas todos os seus órgãos pareciam cubos congelados. Sua própria alma esfriou. Seu rosto moreno refletiu este choque, empalidecendo, apesar do trabalho do coração em bombear sangue. Seus olhos olhavam para o nada. Seu cérebro parecia a única coisa realmente viva, falando e repetindo para si mesmo milhares de vezes:

_"Impossível!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cada dia representava mais um passo dado na preparação da poção Veritasserum, que foi dividido em turnos, conforme a disponibilidade de cada maroto (Pedro jamais era deixado sozinho com a poção por questões de segurança). Foi graças a esse esforço que, ao final de uma quinta-feira exaustiva, a poção se concluíra. Tornara-se um líquido transparente, como a verdade deveria ser. Não fumaçava, mas também não passava a impressão de ser gelada. Não exalava mais cheiro algum.

Para completa satisfação do quarteto, no dia anterior eles haviam recebido a resposta de John Cabbot, trazida por uma coruja branca com o peito cinzento. A carta era bem direta:

"_Caro Lupin,_

_Por sorte estou na Inglaterra, já que tenho uma reunião marcada com Dumbledore. Julie não sabe disso, e espero que assim seja. Estarei no escritório de Dumbledore na manhã de sábado (horário em que o diretor achou conveniente, já que é quase certo de que não haverá interrupções), logo, será um prazer seguir para Hogsmead e conhecê-lo pessoalmente._

_Estarei no três vassouras meio dia em ponto, mas gostaria de saber como irei reconhecê-lo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_John Cabbot.". _

Os rapazes haviam se esquecido deste detalhe e se prepararam para entrar em desespero, quando Sirius, pomposamente, anunciou que ele arranjaria um meio de reconhecer o homem. Sendo assim, os amigos deixaram o trabalho exclusivamente para ele, o que dava a falsa impressão de que eles já haviam cumprido sua parte no plano, afinal de contas, tanto carta quanto poção já estavam prontas.

Os três descobriram aquela noite que estavam redondamente enganados.

-Nem vem que não tem!

-Cê ta louco?

-De jeito nenhum!

Almofadinhas revirou os olhos, fatigado:

-Pela milésima vez: a poção precisa ser testada antes!Temos que ter certeza de que ela foi preparada corretamente!

Ao ouvir o bom e já esperado argumento, Remo sentiu sua sensatez agir em sua boca, concordando:

-É verdade...temos que ter certeza de que isso vai dar certo no sábado.

No entanto Tiago e Pedro- principalmente este último- ainda não estavam convencidos: olhando para os amigos como se estivesse ouvindo dois loucos exilados ordenando-lhes o que fazer. Pontas replicou:

-Mas nenhum de nós quer ser envenenado!

-Mas é preciso, gazela!- Sirius rebateu-E por Merlim, isto não é tão trágico como parece!

-Como não?-Tiago exclamou com a voz fraca, sentindo-se insultado- Sei que não temos muitos segredos pra esconder- e ele olhou significamente para o amigo de cabelos pretos, que sabia praticamente tudo sobre sua vida- Mas vai saber quando o efeito dessa droga vai passar?Isso é sacanagem e eu to fora!

-Que tal um sorteio?-Aluado sugeriu, recebendo quase que imediatamente a reação de Rabicho:

-Ah não!Eu sempre me dou mal nesse sorteios, sempre!Chego a desconfiar que vocês trapaceiam e me escolhem de propósito!

Tiago e Remo se entreolharam com cara de riso ao ouvirem a indignação do inocente e desligado maroto. Sirius ainda tentava convencê-lo:

-Pedrico...-sussurrou maliciosamente, pondo a mão no ombro gordo do rapaz- Se você beber a poção, juro, o Tiago vai comprar o que você quiser na Dedosdemel.

-Como é que é, Almofadinhas?-as orelhas de Tiago empinaram ao captarem seu nome- Eu?- e então, rapidamente reconhecendo o olhar de cachorro pidão de Sirius e a cara confusa de Pedro (que parecia indeciso entre ceder ou não), o rapaz emendou- Ok, eu compro quantos doces você quiser!Compro até você explodir!

-E-eu...-gaguejou ele, quase suando- e-eu não sei...

Lupin encheu o conta-gotas cuidadosamente, estendendo para Rabicho:

-São só três gotinhas...

-Ninguém vai ouvir as suas confissões...-Tiago combinou seu olhar convincente com uma voz calma e macia, quase insinuando "Tudo vai acabar bem".

-É só um teste.- Sirius falou dando pouca importância, como se aquilo nem ao menos fosse perigoso. Ele ocultava os efeitos colaterais que certamente afetariam Petigrew caso a poção estivesse errada. Este ainda recusava, acovardando-se:

-N-não! Eu não quero!Não vou beber!

Seus olhos brilhantes e lacrimosos olharam para a poção transparente dentro do conta-gotas como se olhassem para uma dose bem disfarçada de algum tipo de veneno fatal. Suas pernas se prepararam para tomar o rumo de sua cama, as costas iam virar, quando Tiago e Sirius pularam sobre ele, agarrando-o. Pedro caiu no chão com o peso, levando a dupla consigo.

-Segura firme, Pontas!

-Vai com calma, Pedro!

-AHHH, ME SOLTEM!

Vendo que a lábia contida no diálogo de nada servira, os garotos partiram para a selvageria. Seguravam um desesperado e ruidoso Rabicho, que se debatia atracando-se no chão com Tiago e Sirius. Os três rolavam, ofegavam, até que, de repente, Pedro começou a diminuir.

-Seu trapaceiro! -rosnou Sirius, entre gargalhadas: bastaram alguns rápidos segundos para que o rapaz se tornasse um rato cinza de rabo pelado, que esgueirou-se entre os dedos de Tiago e zuniu para longe.

Sirius ergueu-se, seguido do amigo, enquanto Remo (que estivera observando a luta dos outros marotos de camarote), sem o menor esforço, bocejou:

– _Imóbilus! _

Sua pontaria foi certeira: Rabicho paralisou-se antes que alcançasse o vão da cama, caindo no chão numa pose de animal empalhado; com direito a patinhas erguidas, pelo eriçado, orelhas em pé e olhos arregalados. O manso lobisomem, então, alcançou-o em apenas três passadas, recolhendo-o e abrindo seu focinho calmamente.

Os dentões do rato não atrapalharam em nada a descida das três gotas da poção, que foram pingadas cuidadosamente pelo monitor grifinório. Pedro, atônito, voltou à sua forma humana, já com olhar embriagado. Tiago aproximou-se para acomodá-lo numa cadeira, enquanto Sirius apontou a varinha para o peito do coitado, ordenando:

–_Enervate!_

O maroto baixinho de cabelo fino e nariz arrebitado abriu os olhos. Seu rosto estava flácido, seu olhar desfocado. Sirius ajoelhou-se diante dele, de modo que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo plano.

- Você está me ouvindo?-perguntou Almofadinhas em voz baixa.

- Estou.-murmurou.

Sirius refletiu por alguns segundos, pensando em algo para perguntar. Algo que ele tivesse certeza que era verdade. Tiago e Remo observavam-no de perto.

-O que aconteceu naquela noite em que o Barão Sangrento topou com você, antes da hora de dormir? Você ficou com medo, não foi?

-Foi.- ele respondeu sem expressão ou entonação, olhando para o nada.- Eu fiz xixi na cama.

Os outros três explodiram em risos, se controlando apenas algum tempo depois para poderem ouvir o resto daquela estranha "entrevista".

- Em que animal você se transforma?-Sirius mudou o tema das perguntas, evitando mais uma pausa como aquela. Pedro, obedientemente, disse:

-Em rato. –sua voz continuava mecânica e sem emoção, deixando-se guiar por nada, como um fantoche.

-Acho que já está bom, Sirius.-Tiago interrompeu. O outro, olhando para o amigo como se o censurasse, retrucou:

-Está brincando? O Pedroca pode responder qualquer coisa sem saber que respondeu! Isso aqui é o máximo!- ele empolgou-se como faria uma criança se tivesse em mãos um brinquedo novo e moderno, cheio de novidades.

-Só mais uma então, Sirius.-Remo pediu numa voz autoritária.

O outro assentiu relutante: teria que pensar em algo sério, relevante, algo que não servisse apenas para o momento de gozação, afinal de contas, era só uma pergunta.

-Pedro, você se mataria pelos seus amigos?- a voz do rapaz foi séria. Pontas e Aluado arregalaram os olhos- Você se sacrificaria para nos salvar, caso tivesse que escolher entre nós e você?

O gordo ouviu sem reação, já que estava hipnotizado, enquanto os outros aguardavam a resposta numa ansiedade amedrontada.

-Acho que não ...Não.- a voz embargada respondeu, enquanto seu dono olhava para o vazio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A estação do ano era quase irrelevante quando se tratava do Norte da Inglaterra. O frio era constante todas as noites, sendo que a única mudança era sua intensidade. Hogwarts, por exemplo, sempre era lembrada pelo seu ventinho cortante que passeava pelos corredores: no verão, estação mais quente do ano (ou no caso, menos fria) os alunos estavam de férias, longe da escola, restando para ela apenas lembranças de épocas geladas ou, pelo menos, de sóis moribundos.

Naquela noite, como era de se esperar, as vidraças do dormitório feminino ficaram embaçadas graças à temperatura exterior. Uma chuvinha chata, finíssima, não se conteve e logo todo o terreno banhado pelo luar ficou não só umedecido, mas realmente molhado.

Do lado de dentro Alice tremia. O quarto era aconchegante, quente, mas as paredes de pedra pediam por mais forros. A garota se enrolou por baixo das cobertas, largando os cabelos cheios e pretos sobre o travesseiro. Lílian, ao seu lado, lia as últimas páginas de um livro qualquer debaixo do mesmo tipo de cobertor (lavado, passado e dobrado pelos elfos domésticos), enquanto Daynna e Julie conversavam baixinho, do outro lado do quarto.

-Estou passada, amiga!-a loira exclamou batendo no joelho de Julie, que assim como ela tinha as pernas cruzadas- ele praticamente fugiu de você no meio da conversa!

-Bem...- a outra foi vaga, tentando lembrar-se da cena- Na verdade foram os amigos dele que me interferiram...

-Mas ele alguma vez já te contou a verdade?- Daynna questionou, louca para tornar o problema da amiga em algo assombroso. Julie negou amargurada. Daynna prosseguiu:

-Então isso só pode significar uma coisa: ele vem se encontrando com outra garota todos os meses.

-Não!- a namorada de Lupin exaltou-se, sabendo que aquilo não era verdade- Ele jamais faria isso!

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?- a outra perguntou com malícia.

-Porque...- a morena engoliu em seco enquanto recapitulava suas verdadeiras hipóteses- Porque eu sei que não.

Antes mesmo que Daynna abrisse os lábios fofoqueiros para um nova pergunta, a voz sonolenta de Lílian encheu o quarto, avisando:

- Eu vou apagar as luzes, meninas. Não se esqueçam que temos Herbologia amanhã de manhã.

Alice murmurou um agradecimento, já que sua cabeça pesava de sono. Julie olhou para Daynna, pedindo para que ela voltasse para sua cama. Mimo, o gato siamês da loira, seguiu-a ronronando, pulando em seguida nos pés de sua cama.

-Boa noite.-desejou a ruiva, que com um aceno da varinha apagou todas as fontes de luz do quarto.

-Noite.- sussurraram as outras.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A manhã de sexta-feira estava clara, enfeitada por poucas nuvens e um céu azul. Na janela o esfumaçado começava a sumir, enquanto o que restou do sereno e garoa da noite já evaporava. Tiago livrou-se de sua preguiça com uma ducha fervente, aproveitando para lavar os cabelos e escovar os dentes. No quarto, Lupin e Sirius zanzavam cansados, retirando os uniformes dos armários mecanicamente, parecidos com zumbis. Pedro dormia como uma pedra: um de seus braços pendia para fora da cama, enquanto, do outro lado, uma de suas pernas fazia o mesmo.

A porta do banheiro abriu, revelando um Potter já desperto, de cabelos úmidos, uniforme amarrotado e dentes brancos.

- Hoje é o dia, caras!- sorriu indo se olhar no grande espelho que ficava atrás da porta de um dos armários. Sua euforia assimilava-se com aquelas de uma manhã pré jogo de quadribol. Remo bocejou:

-Dia? Dia do que?

-Dia de esquecer a Evans, não é Pontas?- Sirius adivinhou enquanto coçava os cabelos e se dirigia para o banheiro, levando sua escova de dente, uma toalha e metade do uniforme, que ele nunca usava completo- Aposto que o encontro de hoje a noite vai mudar sua vida!

- Encontro?-desta vez não foi Aluado quem perguntou: Rabicho, tonto, sentava-se na cama. Os olhos estavam turvos e a voz rouca. Cabelos bagunçados e rosto inchado- Vocês vão sair hoje à noite?

Sirius fechou a cara ao olhar para o gorduchinho. Tiago desviou os olhos, indo bagunçar os já desgrenhados cabelos, enquanto Remo confirmou com a cabeça vagamente, voltando a mexer em suas roupas. Os três não haviam falado com Petigrew dês da noite passada, já que ele dormira sob efeito da poção. Aqueles eram seus primeiros momentos de completa sanidade.

Depois de se espreguiçar, comentou:

- Não me lembro de nada, sabia?- os outros não responderam, apesar de terem escutado- A poção estava certa?Tudo correu bem ontem?

-É. - olhando para Pedro através do reflexo do espelho, penteando os cabelos negros, Tiago respondeu numa voz sem emoção- Foi tudo bem.

Remo pigarreou ainda sem olhar para o colega:

-Você só nos contou a verdade.

-Ah é?- Pedro bateu palmas, se levantando- Então tudo vai dar certo amanhã, né?

Os outros confirmaram com suspiros estranhos. Rabicho, no entanto, não notou nenhuma diferença no ânimo dos marotos, decidindo perguntar:

-E o que vocês me perguntaram?

Aluado abriu a boca, fechou em seguida, olhou para Tiago.

- Coisas banais.- o grifinório deu de ombros, ajeitando os óculos no nariz enquanto pousava o pente quebrado sobre uma cômoda qualquer- Nada de importante...

-Cara, eu sabia que você tinha molhado a cama aquele dia...aquilo não era suco de abóbora nem pra daltônico !- foi Sirius quem quebrou o gelo antes de entrar no banheiro. Rabicho virou um pimentão.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Herbologia, História da Magia, Estudo dos trouxas e finalmente Feitiços.

A sexta-feira encaminhava-se para sua reta final...

Naquele dia o professor Flitchwick decidira usar uma nova tática para prender a atenção da sala de aula: decidira caminhar por entre as carteiras enquanto falava. Andava como um pequeno pingüim desengonçado pela sala, falando na sua vozinha sem entonação sobre um feitiço importante que provavelmente cairia nas provas do sexto ano.

Mundungo Fletcher escondeu discretamente sua distração do dia (um rascunho horroroso que ele chamava de "desenho") ao sentir os passos curtos do professor que passava ao seu lado. Sirius girava sua varinha entre os dedos longos, entediado, enquanto Frank Longbottom respondia aos acenos de Alice. Pedro comia algumas rosquinhas cobertas por açúcar sorrateiramente, escondendo o pacote de Flitchwick por debaixo da carteira. Remo prestava uma ávida atenção nas palavras do professor.

- Esse feitiço é muito complicado!-explicava o anãozinho andarilho - Será preciso horas de estudo e dedicação até que os senhores o executem com perfeição. -ele parou novamente em frente ao quadro negro, sacando a varinha para fora- Todos podem me ver?

-Meio impossível, professor.-murmurou Tiago enquanto puxava os óculos para a ponta do nariz- A não ser que você seja um gnomo de um metro e dez, careca e branquelo.

Apesar do professor não ter escutado, Lílian (sentada na diagonal do rapaz) lançou-lhe um olhar de censura, sacando a varinha para fora das vestes e preparando-se para seguir os gestos de Flitchwick. Julie fazia o mesmo, assim como Remo e mais alguns poucos alunos que ainda estavam acordados.

-Muito bem.- o mestre de feitiços movimentou sua varinha no ar formando o que pareceu um caracol, depois, um recuo- Façam como eu fizer, depois ordenem _"Evervate!"._

Um coro meio fraco e descompassado de "Enervate!" soou na sala. Apesar de pouco eficaz (nem ao menos fagulhas saíram das varinhas) ele serviu para despertar metade dos grifinórios adormecidos, que se sentaram assustados nas cadeiras. O pequeno rostinho do professor abriu-se num sorriso satisfeito:

-Ótimo!Alguém pode me dizer para que serve este feitiço?

Ninguém, exceto Lupin, ergueu o braço. Flitchwick lhe deu a palavra:

-Serve para despertar alguém que esteja desacordado. Os medi-bruxos usam isto em pessoas que foram estuporadas. O feitiço mantém atento até mesmo aqueles sob os efeitos da _Veritasserum_.

-Excelente!-elogiou o miúdo adulto à frente da classe .-Cinco pontos para Grifinória!

Sirius revirou os olhos cinzentos sentindo sonolência. Ele mesmo usara aquele feitiço noite passada em Pedro Petigrew e agora, no dia seguinte, tinha que aturar uma aula inteira sobre aquilo. Era algo tão simples! Qualquer idiota capaz de segurar uma varinha e pronunciar palavras seria capaz de fazê-lo. Como Flitchwick podia considerar aquilo algo "difícil de ser executado?". Tiago, que olhava no relógio a cada um minuto, parecia pensar a mesma coisa. Como era duro ser inteligente!

Enquanto a aula arrastava-se lentamente, Sirius deslizou na carteira bufando de ódio. Seus devaneios acabaram indo longe, alcançando as lembranças daquela carta trazida pela coruja de sua família. Ele estremeceu ao lembrar-se das palavras.

"_Não pode ser verdade"_pensou consigo mesmo "_Eles devem estar querendo me assustar!". _

Lançou então um rápido olhar para Tiago: o amigo estava entupindo todo um pergaminho com uma precária ilustração de um campo de quadribol. Parecia tão feliz e distraído que Sirius achou melhor não comentar nada. Era cedo demais, ninguém precisava saber. Decidiu, com um suspiro, guardar o seu segredo, levando os dias como sempre levava. Deveria fazer piadas, sorrir, estar energético o dia inteiro, caso contrário os amigos iriam desconfiar.

Porque Sirius Black nunca estava triste.

Pontas agora desenhava um bonequinho de óculos segurando não só um pomo, mas uma garota em um dos braços, enquanto ouvia ecos longínquos da voz de Flitchwick.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No final do dia os alunos de Hogwarts sentiam-se leves. A dura semana de estudos encontrara seu fim, enquanto o bem vindo sábado saltava ansioso em um futuro próximo.

A tarde estava morna, seu hálito gostoso soprava como um suspiro de alívio. As árvores da floresta proibida farfalhavam, as nuvens no céu agrupavam-se e os tons azuis do mesmo sangravam. O sol já se punha por detrás das colinas.

O último grupo de Trato das criaturas mágicas atravessava os terrenos de Hogwarts em direção ao castelo. As conversas estavam carregadas de um tom animado, esfuziante. Logo atrás, fechando o grupo de alunos, vindo num passo de profissional cansado, estava Ketleburn.

- Mas que roupa eu ponho hoje á noite, Rachel?- Amélia Bones estava excitada, andando no grupo da frente dos alunos de Lufa-lufa- Preciso estar _irresistível!_

-Você sempre está, Mélia. –a voz grossa de Amus Diggori fez as garotas ao redor corarem em meio a risadinhas. Amélia sentiu-se queimar como se fosse uma tora em brasa. Diggori prosseguiu:

-Quem é o felizardo que está saindo com você?

A Lufa-lufa olhava para frente, com medo de tropeçar nos próprios pés tamanho era o êxtase. Encabulada, balbuciou:

-Sirius. Sirius Black.

Diggori perdeu seu sorriso. Os demais estudantes da casa do texugo olharam para ela em meio à caminhada, pasmos. Rachel foi a primeira a expressar-se:

-Aquele cachorrão da Grifinória?

-É. - a voz de Bones saiu fraquinha, quase sem graça.- Que mal há nisso?

Desta vez foi Abbout, uma garota loira que enfrentava grandes dificuldades para segurar seus livros com firmeza enquanto voltava para o castelo, que respondeu:

-Ele é um cafajeste! Já esteve com praticamente todas as criaturas de saia dessa escola, ou melhor, da Grã Bretanha!Não dá valor a ninguém. Um arrogante bonitão e metido!

-Mas todos gostam dele!-argumentou a garota-Não deve ser tão mal assim!

-Ah amiga...e quem disse que nós gostamos de gente que presta?-Rachel riu sarcástica, olhando de relance para Amus, que já se esgueirara para longe da conversa- Diggori, por exemplo, é o grande orgulho de Lufa-lufa e o que me diz dele?

-Bem...-Amélia pensou um pouco sobre os prazeres do garanhão da casa, dando de ombros- Ele é praticamente uma versão menos avantajada e Lufa Lufa de Sirius Black!

Os colegas assentiram, atravessando a porta de entrada do castelo de Hogwarts ruidosamente.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você sabe né? As garotas me acham sexy! – anunciou Sirius enquanto escancarava a porta do banheiro e liberava no dormitório uma lufada de vapor quente.

- É, mas elas também te acham um babaca. -respondeu Tiago, de calça jeans, escolhendo uma camisa.

O outro sorriu inabalado, indo direto para frente do espelho:

- Mas sexy.

- Um babaca sexy.

-Tiago, que parte de "sexy" você não entende?

-Você é tão retardado às vezes, Sirius.

-Um retardado sexy, aparentemente. – e Sirius interrompeu o debate somente para jogar algumas de suas coisas pelos ares -Remo, você viu meu...

-Em cima da sua cama. - entrecortou o outro sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos das linhas de seu livro. Sirius recolheu o pente agradecendo, pegando simultaneamente um spray, girando-o entre seus dedos enquanto sorria:

-Penteie os cabelos Pontas! As garotas gostam disso, sabia?

Tiago bufou enfezado:

-Eu já penteei engraçadinho! E pra sua informação eu acho que iria preferir ser chamado de "gênio feioso" do que de retardado sexy. Pelo menos o primeiro faz as garotas se apaixonarem só com a mente.

Almofadinha arqueou as sobrancelhas:

-Hahaha, tá me zoando né?

-Não cara, é sério, garotas curtem caras inteligentes!

-Não se eles se parecerem com o traseiro de um Hipogrifo.

Pedro, que estava estirado em sua cama de dossel observando a arrumação dos morenos, comentou:

-Vocês parecem noivas se emperiquitando! E do que vocês estão falando? Ouvi algo sobre retardado sexy...

-Bem, esse idiota acha que ser um _traseiro de hipogrifo_ gênio é melhor do que ser um retardado sexy. - explicou Sirius guardando seu pente e se virando para a blusa. Nesse gesto solene sua toalha desprendeu-se, caindo no chão.

-Sirius, que tal vestir as calças primeiro?-resmungou Aluado indo fechar as cortinas.- E pelo menos se você for _um traseiro de hipogrifo_ gênio pode fazer alguma coisa pra torná-lo menos... traseiro.

-É isso aí, concordou Tiago, agora roubando um desodorante de Sirius.

- Ah tá, então você tá do lado dele agora?- indignou-se Almofadinhas.

-Não... na verdade não sei qual seria melhor. Acho que precisaria de uns exemplos.- Lupin já voltara para o livro.

- Bem, e se eu te dissesse que posso te dar exemplos perfeitos? Na verdade, posso te dar provas fundamentais de que ser um retardado sexy é melhor do que ser um _traseiro gênio._

-Hum...- fez Remo.

- Há, tá bom.- fez Tiago.

- Não, sério. –prosseguiu Sirius. - Exemplo número um: eu. Um autodenominado retardado sexy.

-E exemplo número dois?- insistiu Lupin.

-Está sempre cruzando nosso caminho. Seboso.- concluiu Sirius, agora escolhendo uma calça.

-Touché, meu amigo.- parabenizou Tiago, mirando com orgulho o próprio reflexo no espelho.

-Obrigado.

-Bem, pelo menos a Lily tá mais pra ele do que pro Tiago. - murmurou Remo, um pouquinho maldoso.

-Ouch! Quê isso Lupin?

Remo voltou-se para seu livro rapidamente, sorrindo. Tinha sorte de dormir na cama mais afastada do quarto, apesar da algazarra dos amigos realmente dominar todo o dormitório. Naquele exato momento, por exemplo, enquanto tentava ler, o rapaz ignorava as reclamações impacientes de Tiago, que debatia com um Sirius extremamente vaidoso.

-Você está ótimo, cara! Que vacilo! Vai logo!

-Calma, Pontas! Vai pegando o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade. -pediu o batedor colocando seus sapatos- Vamos precisar deles na hora de voltar.

Ao ouvir estas palavras Rabicho levou um choque. Como um tufão extremamente veloz agarrou-se ao pergaminho enfeitiçado antes que Tiago o alcançasse, dobrando-se sobre ele como se escondesse seu filho, gritando em protesto, bufando por piedade:

-Não! Vocês não vão levar o Mapa do maroto! Isso é injusto! Eu preciso dele hoje, entenderam?Hoje!

Sirius e o amigo de óculos se entreolharam tão curiosos quanto surpresos:

-Ora essa bola fofa; porque?

-Porque...-Pedro ainda protegia o mapa fervorosamente, balbuciando não tão fervoroso assim- Porque eu também ajudei a prepará-lo! É injusto que hoje, logo hoje, só vocês possam usá-lo!

-Mas Pedroca...

-Nada de "Pedroca"!-Petigrew estava obstinado- Hoje vou precisar dele também!Isso não é justo!

Sirius, agora já pronto para sair, decidiu unir suas forças às de Pontas:

-Rabicho meu velho, para que diabos você vai precisar do mapa hoje?Logo hoje?

O gordinho se calou, meio acabrunhado. Não queria contar porque tinha certeza de que não iriam levá-lo á sério, no entanto, não teve outra saída. Admitiu todo vermelho, ainda agarrado ao pergaminho, sentado em sua cama:

-Vocês sabem que os jantares de sexta feira são especiais, né?

Os outros começaram a sentir uma centelha de compreensão. Já deviam ter imaginado que todo e qualquer problema do amigo estava relacionado á comida, mas antes de qualquer comentário ainda tiveram que ouvir o resto da explicação:

-Hoje sobrou costeletas com batatas, além de pudins e todos os doces da sobremesa...-seus olhinhos de rato brilhavam já ansiosos e sonhadores enquanto ele narrava seu problema- por isso eu sempre vou fazer uma visitinha na cozinha nas sexta feiras. Todas elas, sem exceção.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte...- Sirius sugeriu, achando graça mas segurando-se para não rir- O Aluado também tomou parte da construção do mapa. Vamos deixar ele decidir quem vai usá-lo hoje á noite...

Remo permaneceu em silêncio, devaneando á cerca de seu livro, sentado de pernas cruzadas do outro lado do dormitório. Tiago teve que acertar sua cabeça com o primeiro travesseiro que encontrou:

- Tá no mundo da lua, Aluado? Acorda! Qual de nós leva o mapa hoje? Eu, seu querido amigo Pontas, e Sirius, o nosso cachorrão...-o animago sorriu, logo em seguida suspirando -Ou o Rabicho?

- Prefiro ficar fora disso. - anunciou Remo sem levantar os olhos de seu livro, agora usando o travesseiro que o acertou como encosto de cabeça. Sirius e Tiago não tiveram outra escolha a não ser atacar:

-Dá esse pergaminho, bolota!

-Nunca!

E pularam um em cima do outro, num violento montinho. O trio rolou da cama de Rabicho para o tapete, rindo e se descabelando. Pedro, mesmo em minoria, continuava grudado de corpo e alma ao mapa, exigindo grande força de Almofadinhas e Tiago. A luta teve sua virada, quando a dupla de cabelos negros iniciou uma seção tortuosa de cócegas no gordinho.

Pedro derreteu-se, contorceu-se, debulhou-se em lágrimas. Ria e amolecia, deixando o caminho livre para que Sirius recuperasse o mapa por entre sua mão suada. Tiago, já se divertindo, continuou com as cócegas:

-Hahahaha, rasteje aos meus pés, Rabicho!Peça piedade!

O outro se curvou para frente, contraindo a barriga, sentindo cólicas provocadas pelo riso. Pontas e Almofadinhas estavam impiedosos:

-Hahahaha!Você perdeu!

Naquele momento os amigos se esqueceram completamente sobre a confissão de Rabicho quando sob o efeito da _Veritasserum_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Algum tempo depois os arrumados rapazes desceram as escadarias, sendo saudados por alguns grifinórios no andar de baixo, na sala comunal. Driblaram algumas garotas, explicaram sem rodeios onde iriam para Frank e Mundungo para, finalmente, se verem livres do outro lado do quadro da mulher gorda.

_-Juro solenemente que estou mal intencionado!-_ordenou Tiago, puxando o maior invento do quarteto para fora das vestes. Na superfície do pergaminho surgiu um mapa de Hogwarts. -Filch está no segundo andar- informou o rapaz. -Onde foi que você pediu pras garotas esperarem?

-Em frente àquela tapeçaria em que Barnabás está tentando ensinar balé aos trasgos. -informou Sirius, captando um brilho de compreensão além dos óculos de Tiago - Vou apresentar para elas a Sala Precisa, sim.

-Tem certeza?-Tiago sentiu-se um tanto pesaroso- É um de nossos maiores segredos... Quase ninguém sabe como encontrá-la.

- O que pode deixar essa noite mais que especial, entende?- Sirius piscou para ele, pedindo calma, seguindo em frente um tanto apressado.

Chegaram num trecho de parede lisa defronta à enorme tapeçaria citada por Black. Um dos trasgos, roído de traças, esmurrava sua professora de balé enquanto outro comia as próprias sapatilhas, parando o gesto frenético apenas para fitar os novos visitantes.

De costas para os garotos estavam Amélia Bones e sua companheira, ambas aparentemente fitando a bizarra cena de balé. Os rapazes empertigaram-se:

-Mélia.-chamou Sirius, a voz suave.-Você está encantadora.

A Lufa-lufa encarou Almofadinhas abrindo um encabulado rosto maquiado. Corou levemente, e foi equilibrando-se sobre o salto alto que ela chegou até o rapaz, pegando sua mão.

-Quero lhes apresentar minha amiga...- a jovem chamou a outra para mais perto de si.

Sirius engasgou-se e começou a tossir. O coração de Tiago afundou, saindo da posição normal e indo se alojar em algum ponto próximo ao umbigo. Sentiu um desejo ardente de sair correndo na direção contrária àquela garota, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se incapacitado de mover os pés. Sua boca estava muito seca. Seu cérebro parecia estuporado...

X-X-X-X-X

Notas da autora: No próximo capítulo teremos: Luuuuuuua cheia (huahuahhahaha), a aparição importantíssima do meu personagem fictício John Cabbot e muitas revelações!Não percam!


	20. E a lua me contou

**Capítulo 20: E a lua me contou**

_Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit lonely__  
__and you're never coming round__  
__Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound__  
__of my tears__  
__Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the__  
__years've gone by__  
__Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then__  
__I see the look in your eyes__  
__Turn around, bright eyes__  
__Every now and then I fall apart__  
__Turn around, bright eyes__  
__Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream__  
__of something wild__  
__Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying__  
__like a child in your arms__  
__Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got__  
__to get out and cry__  
__Turn around__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the__  
__look in your eyes__  
__Turn around, bright eyes__  
__Every now and then I fall apart__  
__Turn around, bright eyes__  
__Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight__  
__And I need you more than ever__  
__And if you'll only hold me tight__  
__We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right__  
__'Cause we'll never be wrong__  
__Together we can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg__  
__And giving off sparks__  
__I really need you tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mortificado, Tiago desviou os olhos de sua companhia. Amélia trocou um olhar significativo com Sirius antes de puxar a amiga para uma troca rápida de palavras:

-Você deve estar querendo me esganar agora...-a Lufa-lufa murmurou numa voz de vítima, olhando para a outra de soslaio.

-_**Agora **_eu sei por que você não queria me contar com quem estava saindo!-o rosto de Lily era puro desdém - Porque certamente sabia _**quem**_ seria a **minha**companhia! Que grande amiga você é..!

A outra foi rápida na defensiva:

- Eu não tinha absoluta certeza de que Sirius o traria, mas sabia que se houvesse apenas uma pequena possibilidade, e você soubesse dela, você jamais estaria aqui!- depois da expressão furiosa da outra, Bones tentou completar- Eu juro que não entendo esse seu ódio infantil pelo Potter...

- Meu ódio infantil?- as mãos de Lílian voaram para frente como se fossem apertar a garganta de Amélia até que sua traquéia ficasse da grossura de um canudo, mas pensando melhor, voltaram para as cinturas da ruiva. – Escuta aqui Bones; eu poderia muito bem te largar aqui sozinha com esses dois babacas. - sussurrava, mas continuava ameaçadora. – Mas sei que isso te deixaria arrasada e, diferente de você, eu respeito e me preocupo com os meus amigos.

Sem dar tempo para a outra voltar a se defender Lílian se virou, voltando-se na direção de um desconcertado Sirius e um descontrolado Tiago, que também conversavam em particular:

- Seu sacana, desgraçado!- Tiago não gritava para que as garotas não ouvissem, mas deixava claro o quanto se sentia injustiçado - E todo aquele papo de "Você tem que esquecer a Evans...eu vou te ajudar a fazer isso... você não pode mais sofrer por ela..."- Tiago fez uma rápida pausa, mudando o tom de voz para descrença- Você pirou Sirius Black? Como é que eu vou esquecer a Evans se você me trouxe para um encontro com ela, mesmo sabendo que minhas chances são nulas? Você quer me machucar ou algo assim?Acha que é engraçado?

Sirius sibilou enquanto o encarava com olhos cinza faiscantes:

-Não posso acreditar que você está pensando isso de mim. – Tiago abriu a boca, mas Sirius prosseguiu - Você acha que eu gosto de ver meu melhor amigo ser humilhado em público por uma garota? O que eu mais quero ver no mundo é você desencanado. Nunca imaginei que a Lílian fosse amiga da Amélia, e se soubesse disso eu jamais iria te trazer aqui.

Tiago emudeceu.

-Se quiser você pode ir.-costurou Sirius ainda olhando para ele- Me desculpe. –disse sinceramente. Pontas se sentiu um lixo:

- Eu fico. Não quero estragar seu encontro. - e com os olhos apontou para uma nervosa Amélia, que estralava os dedos enquanto os aguardava. Almofadinhas ainda o examinou atentamente, tentando checar se o que ouvia era verdade, mas Tiago já falava com as garotas:

-E então? Pra onde vocês querem ir?

Lílian virou o rosto, emburrada, fitando a parede. Amélia respondeu num suspiro:

-Não sei Tiago, Sirius disse que...

-Venha cá.- finalmente convencido de que tudo daria certo aquela noite, Almofadinhas caminhou até a garota, puxando-a pela cintura. Seus rostos ficaram próximos- Está vendo este corredor?-a jovem sorriu como que assentindo. Ele continuou, agora tocando seu nariz- Ele pode ser o lugar mais romântico do mundo. É só você querer.

Intrigada, confusa, mas mesmo assim encantada, ela o beijou.

-Você acha que eu falei brincando?-Sirius perguntou ao descolar-se dela. Bones concordou com a cabeça timidamente, achando graça- Pois eu quis dizer _literalmente._

Agora foi Lílian quem perguntou. Sua voz ecoou entre as paredes lisas á sua volta:

-Como assim?

Antes que Tiago respondesse secamente, Sirius soltou Amélia para intrometer-se:

-É sim Lílian. Tem uma coisa que eu queria mostrar pra vocês. Mélia...- a Lufa-lufa se aproximou, indo segurar sua mão- Faça exatamente o que eu mandar,ok?

-Ok.- ela sorriu ainda levando tudo na brincadeira, mas de modo amável.

-Passe por essa parede três vezes, e pense com todas as forças, se concentre num lugar especial, num lugar onde você gostaria de estar... Mas lembre-se: tem que ser com vontade. Mesmo.

A Lufa-Lufa levantou as sobrancelhas pintadas, intrigada. Lílian olhava para ela esperando sua reação. Sirius sorria. Tiago aguardava de braços cruzados.

Decidindo testar a brincadeira, por fim, a jovem seguiu passo a passo o pedido do namorado, idealizando fortemente o local que gostaria de estar. Foi e voltou pelo corredor, três ou quatro vezes, de olhos fechados, rosto contraído e mãos na cabeça. Parecia forçar sua mente usando os mais avançados poderes psíquicos

-Oh, esta porta estava aqui antes?-Lílian, de repente, deparou-se com uma porta dourada de maçaneta redonda bem ao seu lado. Amélia abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz da ruiva:

-Funcionou?

Sirius ainda tinha um ar todo pomposo ao abrir a entrada para a Sala Precisa. O que viu lá dentro fez o rapaz ficar um tanto desconcertado; afinal de contas, aqueles eram os desejos da garota.

-Bem...sim! Se foi isso que você imaginou...

Pasma, ela entrou atrás de Sirius, seguida pelo segundo casal.

Estavam dentro de uma espécie de sala de estar de uma casa confortável, de aspecto quase totalmente trouxa. O ambiente estava apenas iluminado por velas flutuantes, enquanto um gramofone fazia um disco preto girar, dançando ao som de "Love Story". Uma máquina que aos olhos de Tiago pareceu extremamente incomum estava posta para projetar algum filme num telão, que saía do topo do teto, caindo à frente de confortáveis sofás e pufes. Ao centro uma mesinha de vidro sustentava copos de champagne, vinho e petiscos.

Amélia entrou com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhava minuciosamente para tudo; dês do tipo de forro dos sofás, até os tapetes, mesinhas e objetos decorativos. Sirius ficou ao seu lado, no entanto, seus olhos tentavam decifrar o que tudo aquilo queria dizer. Tiago foi logo inspecionar o projetor que estava sobre um tripé, exaltado por curiosidade. Lílian, a única que convivia com trouxas, achou aquele ambiente comum até demais, e foi se sentar em uma das poltronas.

-Gostaram?-perguntou Bones, aceitando o copo de champagne que Sirius lhe ofereceu- Vamos beber um pouco enquanto ouvimos um disco com minhas músicas preferidas, depois, assistimos a um filme. –e agora, olhando para a sala arquitetada por ela (que misturava estilos clássicos com modernos) suspirou- Este vai ser o melhor encontro da minha vida, Sirius. Nunca um garoto me satisfez tanto!

-Você não sabe o que te espera...-sussurrou o moreno sedutor. Sem agüentar nem mais um minuto, a Lufa-lufa agarrou Sirius pelo pescoço, afogando-o em beijos.

Tiago ficou com medo de quebrar aquele instrumento trouxa tão bizarro e achou melhor ir se sentar ao lado de sua companhia da noite. Chegou para perto dela em silêncio, sentou-se discretamente e jogou sua atenção para o telão em branco à sua frente, nada mais. Lílian agradeceu aquela atitude: "Se ele se cansou de levar esporros, então que me deixe em paz!".

Ficaram mudos e bem distantes até a aproximação dos amigos.

-Sirvam-se!-pediu Amélia em meio a gargalhadas, provocadas pelos beijos de Sirius em seu pescoço- E vamos nos conhecer melhor...

Potter e Evans escolheram duas taças de vinho e ficaram segurando-as vazias em suas mãos, desinteressados. O outro casal afundou-se no sofá ainda se pegando, cada um com um copo. Aos fundos o disco tocava _"As time goes by". _

Amélia logo começou a tagarelar sobre sua vida, hora se dirigindo para Sirius, hora para todos. Falava, ria e bebia, ciente do toque das mãos de Sirius em sua cintura. Distraída, começou também a extrapolar no álcool. Uma hora depois e já estava bastante alegre.

A voz da namorada de Sirius soava nos ouvidos de Tiago como o zumbir irritante de uma abelha. O cérebro do grifinório fermentava demais para ele conseguir prestar atenção na conversa. A música calma e suave tocada pelo gramofone fazia seu corpo se sentir dormente, o que era intensificado graça há pouca luz e ao vinho.

Seu coração estava apertado, espremido com muito sentimento contido. Afinal de contas Lílian Evans estava agora sentada ao seu lado, o ignorando.

E era justamente ela a culpada por fazer o grande Tiago Potter começar a perder o prazer que tinha em sair com quantas garotas conseguisse, por curtos períodos de tempo. Era graças a ela que o mesmo Tiago se divertia cada vez menos importunando outros alunos... Lílian provocara todas essas lentas, mas significativas transformações sem se dar conta disso, e agora, ali mesmo em seu canto, menosprezava o rapaz que estava na palma de sua mão, também sem saber.

Tiago não queria mais sofrer por ela; estava cansado de ser feito de palhaço. Sentia como se estivesse pagando todos os seus pecados, passando pelo mesmo sofrimento com que todas as garotas que se apaixonaram por ele acabaram por passar. E lá estava ele, lutando para não cair em tentação novamente, quando uma irresistível lufada do perfume doce de Lílian o alcançou.

E ele finalmente escorregou os olhos para ela: os cabelos ruivos estavam trançados, presos na cabeça com uma fivela em forma de borboleta, verde brilhante, da cor dos olhos esmeralda. Era um penteado digno de princesa. No rosto pouca, levíssima e quase insignificante maquiagem, além de um batom fraco nos lábios. O vestido coladinho ao corpo também era verde, sem brilhos, nem mesmo estampas. Nos pés delicados uma sandália branca, que combinava com a cor dos brincos, também em forma de borboleta. E só.

Em seu jeito simples Lílian irradiava beleza. Estava cem vezes mais bonita do que a maquiada Amélia, que trajava um conjunto caríssimo provavelmente comprado em Paris. _"Até mesmo nisso ela é diferente"_ - sorriu ele.

-O que acha Tiago?

Uma voz distante cortou o mundo de devaneios do maroto, que se sobressaltou. Alguém estava falando com ele.

-Que foi?-ele ganhou tempo, pousando o copo vazio de seu vinho na mesa de centro. Sem perceber, o rapaz havia bebido já umas três taças.

-Perguntei o que você acha. -repetiu Amélia, que para Pontas se parecia com uma imagem nova naquela sala. Ele estava desconcertado.

Como não fazia a menor idéia do que a jovem estava lhe perguntando, decidiu esquivar-se com uma resposta inteligente:

-Acho que devemos assistir alguma coisa logo. Estou curioso para ver como esse treco funciona!

-Sabe que é uma boa idéia?-Sirius reforçou, tentando livrar o amigo da mancada. Ele parecia ter percebido de primeira que Pontas não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo no mundo á sua volta. -Você pode nos explicar pra que serve essas caixinhas, Mélia?

-São filmes. -sorriu a Lufa-lufa olhando de relance para Lílian e percebendo imediatamente seu desespero em dar uma aula rica em detalhes sobre cinema trouxa. - Minha família tem muitos membros não bruxos, e nós sempre fomos fascinados pela sétima arte. Aquilo ali... -e ela virou-se no sofá, apontando para os fundos da sala -É um projetor, e aqui- voltou-se para frente- Uma tela, onde o filme vai passar.

Aquela tinha sido a primeira fala da noite na qual Tiago havia prestado a máxima atenção.

-Podemos assistir _Casablanca_.-sugeriu Lílian.-É um clássico.

-Ah, os meninos não vão entender nada...-e Bones virou-se para Almofadinhas- Sirius,você sabe o que são nazistas? Segunda Guerra Mundial? Campos de concentração?

O outro fez cara de zombaria:

-Claro que sei. -depois, olhando para Tiago, lembrou - Mas o Pontas já fez _Estudo-dos-Trouxa_s. Deve saber mais do que eu.

Tiago riu com o comentário como se tivesse escutado uma piada:

-Eu? Meu filho, sei tanto sobre trouxas quanto _você_ sabe!

-Então pra que as aulas?-Lílian perguntou rispidamente. Pontas olhou para ela tentando parecer bravo, mas na verdade sentindo-se paralisar de prazer- e também por um certo receio- _"E agora"?_

Como ele iria contar a ela que o único motivo de ter feito as aulas de _Estudo dos Trouxas_ era aprender mais sobre o mundo em que Lílian vivia e, quem sabe, se aproximar dela mostrando seus conhecimentos?

Mas o rapaz não se deixava encurralar:

-Porque acho a vida um tédio e precisava de mais coisas pra fazer. Todas essas matéria juntas não são nada para mim.- disse sorrindo, o que fez a outra emburrar mais ainda (se é que isso era possível).

_"Lá vai esse Potter se achar de novo...ah, como ele é idiota!Como eu odeio quando ele faz isso!"_-a ruiva estava decepcionada e, para apagar este pensamento, encheu o copo com mais alguns dedos de vinho.

-Okey! -Sirius tirou a varinha no bolso da calça jeans, erguendo-a acima de sua cabeça- Vou apagar as luzes e desligar o som, beleza?

Os outros concordaram, escolhendo algumas almofadas para apoiar as cabeças e tentando decorar aonde se encontrava a mesinha de centro para que, no escuro, colocassem os copos sem provocar nenhum desastre.

As chamas movimentadas das velas flutuantes baixaram suavemente, até que o ambiente ser cobertos por sombras. O disco parou de rodar magicamente, enquanto um som estalado vindo dos fundos da sala indicava o trabalho do projetor em rodar o filme; um _"Tlec-tlec-tlec"_foi audível enquanto a fita rodava. Pela lente do objeto uma luz branca se projetou, primeiro mostrando números no telão (a contagem regressiva para o início do longa metragem),logo depois apresentando o estúdio.

Os olhos dos dois rapazes arregalaram-se; primeiro de susto, depois de encanto. Ambos já tinham escutado comentários sobre como funcionava uma televisão, mas ver ao vivo, ainda mais em uma daquele tamanho, era algo espetacular. Os dois quase desejaram terem nascido trouxas naquele momento.

Lílian espantou-se com a abertura do filme: ela não tinha visto caixas de som em parte alguma daquela sala, no entanto, logo de início a orquestra gloriosa dos estúdios de Hollywood se mostrou presente. Aquele era o "cinema em casa" mais perfeito que a ruiva já vira e Amélia, apaixonada por tudo à sua volta, parecia pensar o mesmo.

As imagens em preto e branco surgiram: o simples fato de se movimentarem, agirem e falarem foi o bastante para fazer os garotos vibrarem. Mas as garotas pediram silêncio: _Casablanca_ merecia respeito.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago terminou com sua quinta taça de vinho (ou seria vigésima?) em meados da canção _As time goes by_(tocada por Sam, o pianista de Rick Blaine).

Estava enfeitiçado pela nova tecnologia trouxa (ou seria pela bela atriz Ingrid Bergman?), mas mesmo assim não deixava de sentir a presença de Lílian ao seu lado, descontando isso no vinho. A jovem por sua vez parecia compenetrada. Ela praticamente não piscava.

Do outro lado do sofá, Amélia permanecia envolta pelos ombros com o braço de Sirius. Estava confortável, meio bêbada e maravilhada: amava aquele clássico do cinema americano, e não conseguia pensar em uma ocasião melhor para assisti-lo novamente.

Sirius, por sua vez, não prestava muita atenção na história em si, mas também não desgrudava os olhos do telão, fosse pela tecnologia daquele ritual não mágico, fosse pela beleza da mocinha _Ilsa Lund Laszlo_.Nem mesmo os gestos sensuais que Bones às vezes experimentava faziam o rapaz desprender a atenção do filme.O contrário acontecia com o outro casal...

Tiago sentou-se mais espaçoso no sofá, alongando as pernas. Tocou meio propositalmente nas pernas cruzadas de Lílian, que não pareceu se importar. Impulsionado pelo primeiro bom resultado, discretamente, Potter colocou sua mão sobre a mão delicada de Lílian, ao seu lado.

Desta vez ele recebeu uma resposta, ou melhor; um olhar. Ela fitou-o brevemente, sentindo suas mãos juntas e quentes. Não mudou de posição. Ao em vez disso, voltou-se para o filme, desta vez, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Pontas também sorria.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lágrimas grossas escorriam pela face de ambas as garotas quando o quarteto deixou a Sala Precisa há uma da manhã. Sirius tentava acalmar a Lufa-lufa, dizendo-lhe que era apenas um filme "bobo" e que aquele final, apesar de extremamente triste, já era previsível. Levou bofetões agressivos depois dessa.

Tiago ofereceu um lencinho branco para Lílian enxugar as lágrimas e assoar o nariz, lembrando-lhe que eles não podiam fazer barulho na volta aos dormitórios.

Depois de uma olhadela no Mapa do Maroto, Sirius decidiu guiar a namorada para a Torre de Lufa-lufa pelo caminho mais seguro e curto, usando atalhos que passassem longe de Filch, Pirraça e um único monitor que ainda estava acordado: _Davies_, de Corvinal.

-Pontas, vá para Grifinória com a Lily. Te encontro lá em meia hora.

-Mas Sirius...-Tiago resmungou, transparecendo quase pavor nos olhos castanhos- Eu vou acabar fazendo alguma besteira e afastando ela mais ainda de mim!

A resposta de Almofadinhas veio num sussurro, acompanhado de uma piscadela:

-Tenho fé em você.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Finalmente sozinhos, o moreno e a ruiva seguiram para Grifinória. O primeiro conhecia caminhos simples graças ao imbatível Mapa do Maroto, e inúmeras vezes teve que ouvir reclamações de Lílian do tipo_ "Aonde você vai?"_ para responder _"Confie em mim". _Ele não havia memorizado todo o incrível mapa de Hogwarts, é claro, mas sabia perfeitamente todos os caminhos para Grifinória, tanto os curtos quantos os longos.

Lily seguia o maroto em silêncio. Uma de suas metades, a mais menosprezada, cantava de alegria por estar novamente na presença de Tiago; ele era lindo, afinal de contas, e havia realmente se comportado aquela noite ...

Mas ela balançou a cabeça. Não podia se deixar levar pelos encantos daquele conquistador malandro, daquele arrebenta-corações. Ela devia resistir ao seu charme pois sabia muito bem que, no final das contas, quem pagaria seria ela. Somente ela. Aquele adolescente arrogante jamais iria enganá-la como fizera com tantas outras, já que ela, Lílian, era diferente.

Ela _**precisava**_ se conter. Custe o que custasse.

-Legal aquele aparelho trouxa, Evans. Como se chama?- Tiago puxou conversa enquanto eles cruzavam um corredor forrado por janelas.

-Está falando do projetor ou da tela de cinema?-ela retrucou indiferente, sem sequer olhá-lo, passando a idéia de que a pergunta a importunava.

-Bem...eu,eu realmente não sei o nome mas...-ele pigarreou- Mas achei _todo o conjunto_ muito bacana.

"Todo o conjunto", Lílian sabia, era a forma que o maroto tinha arranjado para se referir a tudo o que tinha visto, já que não sabia o nome específico de cada coisa. Ela riu discretamente:

-Ai, Potter!

-O que foi?-ele também sorria.

-Como é que alguém que já teve _Estudo dos trouxas_ pode não saber absolutamente nada sobre cinema?

-Ora, sei lá...Talvez _**você**_ possa me ensinar.-a conversa começava a tomar o rumo que o rapaz queria.

-Nem pensar!-Ela foi rápida e grossa. A conversa, pelo jeito, pegara um atalho e mudara seu caminho.

Tiago suspirou resignado.

Alguns minutos depois de profundo silêncio e muita caminhada, o rapaz, instintivamente, estendeu o braço pedindo para que a ruiva parasse. O gesto repentino a fez reclamar:

-O que foi agora?

-Pirraça!-alertou ele, escutando nitidamente o som de algo gemendo no andar de baixo que, a cada momento, começava a se aproximar. A voz era rouca e irritante, típica do fantasma. -Ele não pode nos encontrar!

-Mas eu não estou...

-Shhhh...-pediu o apanhador, tampando a boca de Lílian abruptamente. Ela pensou em morder a mão de Tiago quando finalmente captou o som do _poltegeirst_ que cantarolava. -Venha, conheço outro caminho que contorna o Pirraça, só que é mais longo...

Ela livrou-se da mão dele para permitir-se falar, num sussurro ríspido:

-Mais?

-É, só que é mais seguro também.- ela não parecia acreditar. Tiago emendou carinhosamente- Confie em mim.

_"Como se eu tivesse outra escolha"_ uma vozinha irritada soou na cabeça de Lílian, enquanto seus pés faziam um esforço enorme para seguir Tiago por um lance de escadas á sua direita.

Desviar de Pirraça foi como optar por atravessar um rio á nado ao em vez de cruzá-lo por uma ponte: o tempo perdido foi brutal. O caminho tornou-se tortuoso, enquanto os minutos rápidos tornaram-se eternos. Ambos chegaram exaustos.

Encontraram a mulher gorda de toquinha, enfiada dentro de uma roupa de dormir também cor-de-rosa (assim como seu vestido usual). O quadro de Grifinória, como sempre, resmungou ao ser acordada_: "Isso lá são horas de chegar? Fale a senha de uma vez!"_ ao que Lílian sussurrou_: "Escudo dourado!"._

O salão comunal estava mergulhado no breu. Cadeiras, poltronas, pufes e sofás, todos se tornaram apenas silhuetas moldadas pela leve luz das estrelas. A lareira estava apagada, coberta por cinzas do último fogaréu.

Ambos estremeceram de surpresa ao reconhecerem a cena; a última vez que estiveram ali sozinhos durante a noite algo inesquecível havia acontecido... algo que agora ambos teimavam para ignorar, mas a lembrança ainda estava nítida.

-Chegamos, Lil.-Tiago anunciou orgulhoso- Não disse que conhecia um caminho seguro?

-Em primeiro lugar, Potter: continue me chamando de _Evans_!-ela rosnou, virando-se para ele com um olhar duro. - E em segundo lugar eu não pedi pra você abrir a boca pra se gabar mais uma vez.

Tiago ouviu a ruiva como se estivesse sendo esbofeteado. Dessa vez não respondeu: havia perdido a fala.

Ela, por sua vez, não parecia sentir remorso algum: após ordenar um "Lumus" e erguer a varinha á sua frente, decidiu seguir para as escadas sem nem mais um olhar para trás. O maroto ficou observando-a partir, estarrecido.

Lily já ia saindo de seu campo de visão quando ele a chamou de volta:

-Lil- Evans!

Ela se virou, já no último degrau das escadas.

-Boa noite. – ele desejou, abrindo um sorriso. A ruiva demorou um pouco antes de murmurar:

-Boa noite, Potter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte alunos de Corvinal, Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina com ou acima de treze anos de idade acordaram empolgados. Não que o povoado bruxo fosse alguma novidade, mas esta seria a última visita até o início das provas, o que quase era uma intimação para a presença de todos no passeio. A balbúrdia e desordem tomou conta do castelo.

-Oito da manhã! Só são oito horas da manhã!-Pedro Petigrew choramingou, depois de olhar para o despertador, rolando na cama enquanto englobava o rosto amassado com seu travesseiro de penas.

Sirius não resmungava, mas estava começando a pensar seriamente em ir tomar satisfações com seus visinhos barulhentos que corriam de um lado para o outro do lado de fora, chamando uns aos outros e rindo em voz alta. Tiago, enquanto isso, fugia da luz do sol tapando o rosto com o cobertor. Remo dormia profundamente mesmo com a incômoda algazarra que enchia o castelo.

Alguém bateu na porta uma, duas, três vezes. Numa voz que misturava ansiedade e impaciência, Frank Longbottom chamou:

-Hey rapazes! Vocês plantaram raízes aí dentro?

-Vá embora Frankie! -pediu Tiago nervoso, se virando no colchão. A voz do rapaz de sardas veio desta vez mais grossa e autoritária, parecendo bem convincente mesmo vinda do outro lado da grossa porta de carvalho:

-Mas já são onze horas da manhã!

Ao ouvir isto, Sirius sentou na cama num pulo repentino, dando um soco no despertador sobre o criado-mudo: os ponteiros haviam parado há muito tempo. O rapaz pegou-o com raiva, e logo depois de chacoalhá-lo freneticamente, tentou dar corda enquanto bufava:

-Essa porcaria está quebrada!

-Se apressem!-pediu a voz de Longbottom vinda do corredor- Daqui a pouco vamos partir.- logo depois Almofadinhas pôde notar o vulto do amigo virando-se para seguir em frente, vendo as sombras de suas pernas pela fresta entre o chão e o vão da porta.

Erguendo-se num salto Sirius correu para o banheiro, arrancando os cobertores dos amigos enquanto passava por suas camas.

-Depressa suas velhas! Marquei com o Cabbot meio dia em ponto no Três vassouras!- e após trancar-se no banheiro, um minuto depois,Sirius fez com que o som de água corrente enchesse o dormitório, mostrando que tinha iniciado um banho refrescante.

-Não sei pra que tanta pressa. -bocejou Tiago se erguendo e se espreguiçando - Nós podemos ir pra Hogsmead sozinhos por qualquer uma das passagens do Mapa do maroto. Não precisamos deles.

Pedro não só concordou com o amigo como também usou a reflexão como desculpa para voltar a dormir.

Tiago colocou seus óculos. Depois abriu as cortinas do dormitório deixando a luminosidade do dia entrar, importunando seus sonolentos companheiros. Remo finalmente abriu os olhos ao sentir a luz do sol sobre sua testa:

-Que horas são, hein?

-Onze .-informou Sirius, já pulando para fora do banheiro dentro de um de seus conjuntos trouxas, que basicamente era constituído por uma calça jeans e um suéter. Tiago exclamou um "Jáááá?" atordoado, mas o batedor grifinório o ignorou- E você devia se apressar se quer ir junto com a Julie para Hogsmead. Eu vou pegar um pouco da Veritasserum e descer. Encontro vocês lá embaixo.

Ele realmente era rápido quando queria ser, pois logo em seguida os três rapazes o viram recolher (com um conta-gotas e um frasquinho) alguns milímetros da poção e, segundos depois, ouviram seus passos descerem as escadas em direção ao salão comunal. Os três se entreolharam:

-Nós estamos muito lerdos hoje ou é o Sirius que está atacado?-Lupin esfregou os olhos, tentando realmente se sentir disposto.

-Sei lá, mas me bateu uma fome tão grande agora que acho que vou levantar!

Pedro finalmente rolou para fora da cama e começou a escolheu desinteressado uma muda de roupa. Pegou também sua escova de dentes e se arrastou para a pia. Coçando seus cabelos, Tiago suspirou.

Sentiu, inesperadamente, um desânimo intenso provocado pela noite anterior. Só de pensar que ele veria Evans, toda linda e simples, passeando alegremente sem dar a mínima para ele perdesse a vontade de sair do quarto. Ao em vez de começar a se arrumar, então, Tiago sentou-se na cama novamente, com mais um longo suspiro um tanto resignado.

- Tudo bem com você, Pontas?-Remo olhou para o amigo um tanto preocupado.

-Claro!-mentiu o rapaz, sorrindo- Por quê?

Lupin franziu a testa enquanto analisava a resposta, tentando descobrir se era ou não verdade. Decidiu partir por outro caminho:

-Porque você não me contou nada sobre ontem á noite. Como foi?Você gostou da garota?Como ela era?

Tiago limitou-se a um gemido.

- Pontas?

Então, entregando-se num acesso, o maroto de cabelos desgrenhados se ergueu batendo os pés:

- Eu devo ter tacado lenha na fogueira de Merlin ! Sou um grande e perfeito idiota! Um antílope!

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?-Remo agora estava profundamente interessado. Tiago não viu outra escolha senão contar, numa voz embargada por tristeza e raiva:

- Aluado...a garota de ontem...a que deveria ser minha companhia...- e com um esforço tremendo completou a frase, após um pigarro para se recompor- Era Lílian Evans.

- Oh.- o monitor decidiu se sentar, chocado.- Mas o Sirius sabia disso?

- Não! Nós dois ficamos surpresos! Eu principalmente! E agora... bem, agora eu acho que vai ser impossível tirar essa maldita garota da minha cabeça! Mas que droga!

Conforme a conversa evoluía o nível de exaltação de Tiago se multiplicava, forçando-o a desperdiçar sua energia numa caminhada contínua e incansável pelo dormitório.

- Eu não acredito que isto está acontecendo _comigo. _Quero dizer; Remo, olhe pra mim! Eu não sou mais o Tiago que você conheceu há seis anos!Eu pareço um adolescente apaixonado!

- Mas Tiago...você **é** um...er, deixa pra lá.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

- Olha...estar apaixonado não é algo tão ruim assim.- o rapaz tentou consolá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não era bem esse o problema aterrorizante do amigo-Bem, você já zoou bastante, não é? Não acha que talvez tenha chegado a hora de entrar nos eixos e ver se dá certo com a Evans?

- Mas Remo...ela me odeia!- o jovem Potter admitiu com um olhar sofredor.

- Pfff... besteira!

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela gosta de você e não quer admitir isso, nem pra você, nem pra ela mesma.

- O que? Mas...porque?

Desta vez o maroto de cabelos castanhos hesitou um pouco antes de concluir seus pensamentos.Não queria acabar com a centelha de esperança que acabara de acender no peito de Tiago, por isso, foi cauteloso:

- Olha, talvez porque ela ache que você vai fazer com ela a mesma coisa que sempre fez durante todos esses anos. Talvez porque você está apenas um passo atrás do Sirius no quesito "galinhagem", sé é que você me entende...

- Mas eu não faria isso com ela!- o apanhador indignou-se, falando sinceramente.

- É, mas a essas alturas do campeonato você acha que ela acreditaria em você?

- Então o que eu devo fazer?

Novamente o amigo de óculos havia feito uma pergunta que exigia uma resposta constrangedora. Remo ponderou mais um pouco.

- Talvez se você...quero dizer...-ele tossiu, continuando numa voz mais fraca -mudasse o seu comportamento...

- O QUE?-Tiago estava pasmo: quer dizer que Lupin o estava aconselhando a mudar sua personalidade?O que tinha de errado com ela, afinal de contas?

– Escute cara, é sério! Você sabe como a Evans fica chateada quando você e Sirius ficam se mostrando por aí, sempre chamando atenção e judiando do Snape.

– Já faz um tempo que não toco no Seboso! E ele também não é inocente.

Remo sabia que aquilo não iria funcionar. Era impossível tentar mudar em horas a mente e os ideais de alguém, mesmo se esse alguém fosse um de seus melhores amigos. Em simples palavras ele jamais faria Tiago entender o quanto seu modo de ver as coisas estava equivocado; ele jamais faria Tiago passar de um garoto arrogante e cruel para um rapaz bondoso e humilde. Jamais.

-Um dia você chega lá, Pontas.- e antes que o animago tivesse chances para protestar, Remo encerrou -Venha, estamos mesmo atrasados.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Não era a primeira vez que ele entrava no _Três Vassouras_, mas a sensação despertada pelos seus olhos era a de uma surpresa estranhamente familiar, como se aquele lugar fosse a lembrança de um sonho. Do lado de fora as casinhas de telhados avermelhados, a música que se espalhava pelas ruas, a agitação dos visitantes, a decoração simultaneamente sinistra e alegre, tudo sem exceção lhe despertara milhares de sensações.

Hogsmead afinal de contas era um cantinho muito especial do mundo bruxo. E ele o conhecia como a palma de sua mão, ou pelo menos conhecera há muitos anos atrás...

O bar, principalmente, estava cheio de lembranças. As mesas, cadeiras, copos e bebidas eram as mesmas de que ele se lembrava, exceto pelos visitantes: bruxos, bruxas e até mesmo outras criaturas riam alto e conversavam despreocupadamente por todos os lados, mas todos não passavam de desconhecidos para ele. O ex-sonserino se sentia agora, mais do que nunca, um forasteiro. Um estranho em todos os sentidos. Ele não se considerava mais um bruxo (até mesmo a varinha ele tinha perdido), mudara de país dês de seu casamento com Marrie (seu inglês agora estava carregado de um sotaque francês, o que era deprimente) e estivera em Hogsmead, a última vez, com dezessete anos de idade. Era como pisar num outro planeta.

Ao entrar, John desabotoou o sobretudo e tirou o chapéu, de modo que se sentisse mais á vontade. Escolheu uma mesa próxima a uma janela para se sentar, já que gostava de observar o movimento do lado de fora. E esperou.

-Vai querer alguma coisa, meu senhor?-imediatamente uma mocinha jovem, vestida com um avental e com uma flanela suja nas mãos, se aproximou lustrando sua mesa. Cabbot sorriu para ela:

-Talvez apenas um cafezinho...- viver como trouxa durante tantos anos realmente foi algo de grande impacto para o homem; ele não conseguia mais se lembrar nem mesmo de como agir decentemente. A garçonete arqueou as sobrancelhas:

- Café?-repetiu com desdém. John começou a suar frio, tentando concertar com a voz um tanto desengonçada:

-Talvez um chá de hortelã...eu não bebo mais.

-Eu receio que...

-Rosmerta, minha querida!- nesse exato momento um rapaz fogoso se aproximou, agarrando a mocinha pela cintura e fazendo-a corar. Ela ficou muito constrangida e realmente furiosa "Agora não !Não vê que estou trabalhando?" e demonstrou isso ao empurrá-lo para longe,desamassando o avental. John olhava para o chão.

- Você deve ser John Cabbot, não?- o adolescente descarado finalmente fez sinal de reconhecimento ao velho. Estendeu a mão oferecendo um aperto- Como vai?

-Como você sabe meu nome?- o outro perguntou assustado, olhando para a mão do desconhecido como se olhasse para algo perigoso e envolto por mistérios. O moreno piscou um pouco:

-Ah...é que a Julie fala muito de você.

-Minha neta?-o medo do velho pareceu amolecer-Conhece ela?

-Se conheço, meu senhor!- o maroto de cabelos pretos sorriu, mostrando dentes muito brancos -Sou o namorado dela e se não me engano o senhor estava me esperando, não é?

A fala não provocou a reação que Sirius esperava: John Cabbot pareceu extremamente ofendido e ciumento. Entre tosses, perguntou secamente:

-E porque agarrou essa mocinha se está com a minha neta?

Rosmerta, que estivera ali todo o tempo esperando que eles pedissem seus serviços, sorriu triunfante como se agradecesse a pergunta. Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos _"Grande Sirius Black! Sai dessa agora!"_.

-Oh, aquilo era uma brincadeira. -pigarreou-Traga duas cervejas amanteigadas, sim Rosmerta?-disparou ele imediatamente,querendo tirar a influencia maligna que trazia a presença da garçonete naquela conversa.

-Com prazer.-ela respondeu olhando para ele languidamente antes de se retirar.

Sirius se sentou na frente do avô de Julie, que parecia irritadiço.

-Senhor Cabbot, eu não queria...

-Esqueça meu jovem.

-Sou Remo Lupin, senhor.-tentou Sirius novamente, estendendo a mão. Dessa vez o outro apertou, estendendo também sua mão –no caso enrugada e fraca- chiando um "prazer".

Os dois soltaram as mãos para mergulharem num silêncio constrangido. Almofadinhas assopro a franja, bufando "traga essa bebida logo, porcaria!".

-Então... –a voz asmática de John puxou Sirius de volta para a conversa que nem tinha começado- Julie me disse que você é um aluno excelente em Defesa contra as artes das Trevas, é verdade?

-Oh.-fez Sirius, estufando o peito mesmo sabendo que hipoteticamente o elogio não era para ele- Sou sim senhor, quero dizer...-concertou, tentando ser um pouco modesto- acho que às vezes Julie exagera, não sou lá grande coisa...

-Já pensou sobre seu futuro, meu caro?-o velho senhor não estava realmente interessado sobre a vida do rapaz, mas se era assim tão importante para a neta ele deveria se esforçar para ser gentil.

-Penso em ser auror.-mentiu Sirius, tentando passar uma boa impressão.-Acho que me daria bem, já que gosto de...

-Sei, sei.-cortou o outro.

-Pois é. -disse Almofadinhas.

Silêncio.

-Mas vamos falar sobre sua neta, sim?-recomeçou o grifinório tentando ganhar tempo. John se mexeu na cadeira, aliviado:

-É pra isso que estou aqui.

"Certo." pensou o rapaz um tanto entediado demonstrando, no entanto, um interesse surpreendentemente convincente. Antes mesmo que começasse seu show de interpretação Rosmerta trouxe as bebidas em canecas de barro:

-Aqui estão, senhores.-e depositou as duas cervejas na frente de Sirius, já que John não parecia muito feliz.

-Não sei se isso vai fazer bem pra mim, rapaz.-ele admitiu apreensivo.-Meu paladar mudou bastante e eu...

-Meu caro, se o senhor não gostar dessa bebida então pode se considerar doente!-sorriu o maroto, pensando em como pingaria a _Veritasserum_ sem que John percebesse. O outro o olhava fixamente, o avaliando. Sirius sentiu como se estivesse sendo analisado debaixo de um telescópio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Pedro,seu pedaço de asno, já faz uma hora que estamos aqui!-Tiago reclamou, começando a ficar enjoado com o forte cheiro adocicado da Dedosdemel.-Já chega,né cara?

Uma montanha de pacotes de doces e guloseimas cobria o outro maroto, que com dificuldade segurava suas compras. A voz de rato respondeu por detrás dos embrulhos em seu colo:

-Tá bom seu estraga prazeres, eu vou pagar...-e desengonçado começou a se dirigir para a fila do caixa,quando,pela milésima vez aquele dia, topou com algo irresistível em uma prateleira próxima -Oh!Como foi que não vi isto aqui antes!-e tornou a mudar seu rumo, virando as pernas gordas para uma bacia de caramelo quente, onde os bruxos podiam degustar alguns doces mergulhando-os no caldo.

Tiago meteu a mão na testa, impaciente:

-Onde aquele Almofadinhas estúpido estava com a cabeça quando me largou com o Rabicho!

O sininho que pendia na entrada da tumultuada doceria tilintou, avisando que mais clientes acabavam de chegar. A porta mal fechou e mais um grupo satisfeito saiu, entre eles Daynna e Berta Jorkins. O maroto ficou observando o movimento por um bom tempo, entediado, até que teve que tirar os óculos do rosto para limpa-los graças ao vapor quente do melaço ao seu lado:

-Rabicho, vamos logo com isso!-pediu meio cegueta ,usando a camisa para limpar as lentes.

-Tá brincando?Tem comida de graça!Tenho que aproveitar!-explicou-se o outro empolgadíssimo, falando enquanto escolhia um pirulito do tamanho de um prato para mergulhar na cobertura á mostra. Enojado,Tiago se afastou.

Levou muitas ombradas e empurrões enquanto caminhava pelo lugar, olhando em volta desencantado, quase emburrado, passando por entre as prateleiras sem interesse algum. A Dedosdemel já lhe era tão familiar que ele poderia dizer o nome de cada produto apenas pelo cheiro. Naquela manhã tudo parecia ter perdido a graça.

Para o grifinório, pela primeira vez, levantar da cama tinha sido um erro. Estava tão desanimado que não sentia nem vontade de passar na Zonkos, ou ainda de tomar uma bebida no Três Vassouras, ou, melhor ainda, de passear pelo povoado mexendo com as pessoas. Nem mesmo as garotas com quem tinha topado até aquele ponto do passeio tinham lhe chamado a atenção.

Ele se sentia bastante infeliz.

"Acho que estou com síndrome de Ranhoso..."-pensou meio sarcástico, comparando seu momentâneo estado de espírito ao do sempre sombrio Severo Snape.- "Que deprimente...o que diabos me deixou assim?"

-Lílian...

"O que?".

-Acho que o nome dela é Lílian Evans...não é uma gata?

Uma conversa entre dois rapazes chamou Tiago de volta ao mundo real. Seus devaneios se dissiparam no ar na mesma velocidade com que o nome "Lílian" fez sentido em seus ouvidos. Ele virou o pescoço, tentando ver a quem pertencia a voz: á sua direita dois corvinais que ele conhecia apenas de vista conversavam, ambos fingindo interesse numa prateleira com sapos de chocolate, mas na verdade voltados para um grupo ao centro da loja.

Os olhos de um dos rapazes cintilavam à medida que as palavras saíam:

-Vou convidar ela pra tomar um sorvete.

O outro retrucou rapidamente, num tom de alarme:

-Ela é uma das meninas mais difíceis de Hogwarts, tem certeza que...

-Tenho sim!-afirmou o primeiro com convicção- Será um prazeroso desafio tentar ficar com a Evans.

-Aposto que você não consegue. Nem aquele Potter consegue. - retrucou o segundo novamente, num tom de voz tão firme que ele parecia querer convencer o amigo também e fazê-lo desistir.

-Aposta?Quanto?- interessou-se.

-Minha vassoura de corrida, aquela que você já está de olho faz tempo...-disse com firmeza e confiança, vendo o outro se entusiasmar.

- Pois eu vou ganhar uma vassoura e uma garota, meu chapa!Olhe e aprenda!

-Estou olhando...-brincou o outro,observando seu colega corvinal estufar o peito,sair detrás das prateleiras de doces e se dirigir todo pomposo em direção á Lílian,que estava perto do caixa com algumas amigas.

Tremendo de ódio, o que restabeleceu suas forças, Tiago sentiu um impulso quase incontrolável de pular em cima do moleque e se embrenhar com ele numa luta corporal até que um deles estivesse morto. Já arregaçava as mangas do casaco quando, passando os olhos vibrantes por ciúmes pelo local,mudou de idéia. O rapaz interessado por Lily já se aproximava do seu alvo…Tiago tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Sacou a varinha para fora das vestes, um sorriso maldoso entortou seus lábios…

-Oi gatinha!-começou o rival de Pontas sorrindo brilhantemente no meio do grupo de garotas, que antes interessadas nas delícias gasosas sob a prateleira alta da loja, agora viraram olharzinhos beatos para ele.

-Oi…-respondeu uma Lufa-lufa interpondo Lily. Simultaneamente as outras garotas começaram a falar como galinhas,todas aos mesmo tempo,colocando as asinhas pra fora:

-Você está sozinho?

-Precisa de companhia?

-Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

Rindo e cheio de orgulho próprio o rapaz respondeu:

-Obrigado garotas, mas estou interessado no anjinho de olhos verdes aqui!-e piscou para uma entediada Lílian, que revirou os olhos ao ouvir seu novo "apelidinho". As outras suspiraram. O corvinal tomou a mão delicada e relutante de Evans,que o fuzilava com o olhar:

-Tem algum problema se eu te convidar pra um sorvete?

-Tem.-ela disparou,deslizando a mão por entre os dedos dele para livrar-se do toque. As outras desaprovaram a reação imediatamente.

Antes que o bruxo tentasse outra investida ,no entanto,algo surpreendentemente nojento aconteceu.

Uma substância nem sólida nem líquida, empapada e melosa, grossa como um caldo e doce como açúcar, começou a despejar-se sobre a cabeça do pobre garanhão. Não só as garotas próximas começaram a gritar de horror, mas agora toda a Dedosdemel tumultuou-se com exclamações:

-O caramelo!Todo ele!-choramingou alguém.

-PAREM ESSA BACIA MALUCA!

-Volte aqui!-gemeu Pedro, ainda segurando o pirulito que pretendia mergulhar na cobertura. -VOLTE AQUI!

- ESTÁ VOANDO!-esganou-se o vendedor, saltando como um touro por sobre o balcão- A MINHA COBERTURA!O MEU DINHEIRO!ELE ESTÁ VOANDO!

Flutuando no ar magicamente, o pesado caldeirão que continha a amostra grátis de caldo quente, borbulhante e doce de caramelo, se voltava para baixo, para a cabeça do corvinal, despejando seu conteúdo. Este jorrava como uma cachoeira de agradáveis calorias, enlameando tudo á sua volta, espalhando seu cheiro enjoativo, mas,principalmente,queimando a pele e o couro cabeludo do pobre adolescente:

-AHHHHHHHH! – agora irreconhecível, melecado e esfolado pela temperatura do caramelo, a vítima pulava, se descabelava e pedia ajuda como um louco desvairado

Satisfeito além da conta, Tiago baixou sua varinha, deixando que o caldeirão de doce terminasse seu trabalho.

Lílian chocou-se, aparvalhou-se, e apesar de ter se afastado para não ser atingida também, procurava agilmente sua varinha, numa tentativa humilde de fazer aquilo parar.

O banho de caramelo fervente foi interrompido por algum adulto que gritou _"Finite incantatem"_ de algum canto da loja. O caldeirão caiu, já quase vazio,no chão. O já estropiado rapaz teve que rolar para um lado para não ser esmagado pelo peso daquele objeto de pedra maciça. Ao seu redor, tudo, tudo mesmo, estava inundado pela substancia grudenta e doce. A platéia estava entorpecida.

-Quem fez isso?- a voz grave do mesmo bruxo responsável pelo feitiço final reboou-Apareça engraçadinho!

Silêncio. Toda a clientela olhava para os lados, tentando descobrir o culpado. Pedro era o único que lamentava o desperdício do doce, gemendo baixinho enquanto fixava o olhar no conteúdo espalhado pelo chão.

A vítima de Tiago parecia um porquinho que tinha acabado de rolar na lama. Cada fio de seu cabelo gotejava, endurecido. Seu rosto também estava empapado, sua pele queimava, suas roupas grudavam no seu corpo e suas mãos tremiam.

Tiago,aproximando-se silenciosamente de um atônito Rabicho,cochichou:

-Vamos cara, a diversão acabou.

-E o caramelo também…-lamentava-se o animago -E o caramelo também…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius trotava os dedos na mesa procurando, já cansado, o momento certo para embriagar o velho à sua frente. John já falara tanto sobre Julie que Sirius já se sentia o namorado real da garota, e a essas alturas tinha quase certeza de que sabia mais sobre a menina do que o próprio Remo Lupin. Estava prestes a exclamar "Olha ali! Não é Nicholas Flamel em pessoa?" quando, repentinamente, o bruxo mais velho suspirou:

-Vou ao banheiro meu rapaz, com licença.- num movimento lento,pesado e dificultado pela mesa, se ergueu. Caminhou meio perdido pelo Três Vassouras, pediu informações e,finalmente,sumiu pelos cantos do bar.

Sirius seria capaz de abanar seu rabo peludo se estivesse como animago. Estava tão grato e feliz com a colaboração de seu convidado que não desperdiçou nem um milésimo de seu tempo sozinho. Num movimento rápido, puxou a caneca do outro para si e, com cuidado porém com pressa, retirou o conta-gotas de dentro do bolso. Pingou uma pequena mas relevante quantidade da poção para em seguida devolver a caneca, orgulhoso e satisfeito com seu trabalho. Esperou ansioso o retorno de John.

-Escute meu caro, estou com pressa.-avisou o avô de Julie ao retornar-Fiquei muito feliz com nosso encontro pois tinha muita curiosidade em conhecer você. Minha netinha é agora uma filha pra mim e...

-Antes de ir...-interrompeu Sirius com um largo sorriso- Termine sua bebida,senhor.

Cabbot olhou para ele meio impaciente, mas como não moveu um músculo para ir o grifinório pôde perceber que ele estava considerando seu pedido. Por fim se sentou, num aceno conformado, puxou a caneca e bebeu em largos goles mais um pouco de sua cerveja amanteigada. O moreno o observava numa euforia sufocada.

O velho bruxo piscou repetidamente como se sentisse sono. Os olhos queriam se fechar, sua cabeça capengou e, por fim, ele cambaleou o corpo para frente, aparentemente adormecendo sobre a mesa.

Assustado com o resultado, o maroto olhou para os lados, observando o movimento e a ação de cada cliente do bar. Para seu alívio ninguém havia notado. Bruxos e bruxas continuavam agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, rindo alto e conversando, bebendo e caminhando, indo e vindo. Era aquele movimento todo, aquele aglomerado de gente, que fazia do Três Vassouras o lugar perfeito para marcas encontros sem chamar a atenção. Eram muitas ações ao mesmo tempo. Muitos rostos. Muita algazarra. Ninguém guardava o semblante de ninguém por mais de cinco minutos, principalmente em fins de semana, quando o lugar ficava lotado. Atrair olhares curiosos seria uma grande façanha naquele bar tão popular.

Aliviado, e com a certeza de que não estava sendo observado, Sirius debruçou-se sobre a mesa para cutucar o desfalecido John Cabbot. Sentiu até pena do coitado, que todo inocente aceitara o convite para aquele encontro sem saber que, no fundo, estava indo para uma espécie de "armadilha".

-Senhor?-chamou o estudante- Está me ouvindo?

John fez um movimento forçado, levantando a cabeça. Ao olhar parar ele, dessa vez, Sirius notou que sua expressão velha porém vivaz havia desaparecido. Parecia um mudo, cego e surdo; alguém descolado de todos os sentidos e da realidade. Um vivo sem alma. Desligado, porém presente.

Com veemência, disse:

-Sim.

O rapaz agora tinha certeza de que sua poção tinha dado certo. Sabia seus efeitos e assim, olhando para o idoso, podia afirmar que ele estava embriagado. Parecia ter perdido sua consciência, devolvia seus olhares com um semblante sem expressão. Estava hipnotizado.

-Você tinha um filho, não tinha senhor Cabbot?

-Cristhopher, meu único filho com Marie.

-E sabe como ele morreu?

-Foi assassinado.

-Por quem?

-Não sei.

Começando a ficar nervoso, Sirius voltou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa. Recomeçou, depois de um suspiro, com uma pergunta menos direta:

-O senhor estava na França com Marie quando isso aconteceu?

-Não, em Londres.

-Por quê? A avó de Julie estava com você?

-Não...

-Estava sozinho?Aonde?

-Na casa do meu filho, como hóspede. Eu estava com medo, queria vê-lo para checar que estava tudo bem.

-Mas por quê?O senhor previa o que ia acontecer?

-Mais ou menos. -contou o robótico John, pronunciando as palavras sem ser afetado por seu impacto. Ouvi-lo falar agora era literalmente igual a ouvir um boneco, ou um terrível ator com falas muito mal decoradas.

Os ouvidos de Sirius, no entanto, estavam mais preocupados com o conteúdo, não com a forma. Ele ouvia interessado.

- Dês de que abandonei "meus companheiros" do lado das trevas comecei a me sentir um outro homem. Voltei a viver como um cidadão normal, sem receios, durante anos. Foram os melhores anos da minha vida. Mas quando Christopher nasceu meus receios voltaram: caso ele demonstrasse sinais de magia eu não saberia me explicar para Marie- mas deu tudo certo. Ele atravessou os 11 anos de idade sem problemas...

Sirius sabia o porquê do destaque para os 11 anos: aquela era a idade exata para se entrar em alguma escola de magia.m

-... e logo provou ser um trouxa exemplar. Fiquei aliviado:não queria mais contatos com "o lado de lá" e assim muitos outros anos se passaram. Meu filho se casou e agora já formávamos uma família completamente trouxa, sem passado que nos importunasse, com um presente invejável e um futuro certamente brilhante...Eu estava livre de preocupações em relação ao meu sangue maldito até que nasceu Julie. Ela se tornou a única bruxa na família,foi bem aceita,não causou pânico,mas sim um prazeroso alvoroço. Quando foi para Hogwarts novamente me alarmei, atento para o que poderia acontecer: eu não queria que ela fosse para Sonserina.Não queria que errasse como eu errei, pois talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte que tive. São raros os sonserinos que, depois de apresentados ao mundo das trevas e à magia negra,conseguem dar uma reviravolta na vida. Mas graças a Deus, e por algum milagre, Julie foi para Grifinória.

Sirius subitamente sentiu uma maior simpatia por Julie. Ele também tinha descentes sonserinos e acabara seguindo um destino diferente de maneira inexplicável.

- Achei que nunca ninguém precisaria saber quem eu era nem o que eu fui, ou o que fiz, nem mesmo ela. Por obra do destino, porém, acabei topando com um de meus antigos comparsas e fui ameaçado. O passado veio á tona. Eu sabia que eles queriam vingança, sabia...Desta vez o pânico me dominou. Eu realmente não pude nem poderia fugir da realidade de quem era, e minha neta era a prova disso. Tive medo de que, apenas para me ferir, meus inimigos fizessem alguma coisa com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo senti-me seguro pois sabia que ela estava segura. Afina de contas Julie estava debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore, e qualquer lugar,mesmo feito de areia,vira uma fortaleza impenetrável com a presença de Alvos. Fui então defender a outra parte da minha família,na Inglaterra.

Sirius nunca absorvera tantas informações interessantes em tão pouco tempo, tirando os momentos em que estava perto de Berta Jorkins e sua boca inocentemente fofoqueira. Refletiu por breves segundos, forçando o cérebro á trabalhar rápido e nervosamente, antes de tornar a bombardear o homem com perguntas instigantes:

- Mas o senhor sabe qual dos bruxos com quem tem antipatia pode ter sido o assassino?

Inexpressivamente John respondeu um "Não". Seu entrevistador não perdeu as abundantes esperanças:

-Mas o senhor se lembra de alguma coisa?Qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido aquela noite?

- Sim, me lembro vagamente. –disse, aparentando desinteresse- Lembro de uma varinha...oh sim,uma varinha...e uma voz...um lampejo...uma voz na minha cabeça. Estava confuso. Me mandaram fazer aquilo...não me lembro de nada.

As sobrancelhas negras de Sirius se contraíram num protesto, enquanto seus olhos cintilantes buscavam as informações solapadas,fitando o velho com determinação. Seu coração batucava depressa, movido pela emoção: com certeza havia algum caroço naquele angu, e ele queria descobrir. _**Iria**_ descobrir.

-Pode contar com um pouco mais de esforço essa cena?O que exatamente aconteceu naquela noite?

O enigmático ex sonserino continuava impenetrável. Fosse pela real falta de informações,fosse pelo efeito da poção que tornava sua fala vaga e pouco concreta.

-Foi confuso. Uma voz na minha cabeça pareceu agarrar meu cérebro e forçá-lo a obedecer, não me lembro o que, não me lembro como, não me lembro quem, ou ainda aonde.

-E na manhã seguinte?

-Estavam mortos. Acordei no meu quarto de hóspedes com a gritaria e euforia da empregada. Os dois. - contou aquilo sem ter sequer convulsões de choro ou outras emoções indomáveis, graças à implacável Veritasserum.

Numa teia de raciocínio Sirius ligou os fatos. A marca negra e a varinha perdida, encontrada por Olho-tonto Moody. A confirmação de que a varinha fora de Karkaroff e, graças a isso, a fuga de Karkaroff para a Rússia. O assassinato do casal, seguido pela carta do fugitivo, que negava ser o culpado. A imediata reação dos demais sonserinos... Tudo se encaixava. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente, como um quebra-cabeças...

Um infeliz quebra-cabeças.

E agora, já com a chave do problema em suas mãos, Sirius sentiu-se fraco, desorientado.

-Bem, então acho...acho que isso é tudo.- disse apenas, estendendo a mão para que o outro apertasse.

Enquanto sentia a mão enrugada do velho na sua, o rapaz tremia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A volta dos alunos para a escola foi eufórica. Toda a Sonserina, aquela noite, calou-se em murmúrios sagrados na mesa de jantar,dando continuidade á reunião iniciada no povoado bruxo aquela tarde. Na mesa de Corvinal os dedicados de Hogwarts já faziam comentários ansiosos em relação à maratona de provas cada vez mais próxima, enquanto alguns outros intelectuais, mais cansados, debatiam um bom livro ou simplesmente alimentavam um papo-furado. Em Lufa-Lufa Amus Diggori comandava uma conversa masculina sobre quadribol, enquanto mais da metade da população feminina se fazia presente numa conversa sobre Sirius Black, o novo namorado de Amélia Bonnes. Em Grifinória, como sempre, as conversas se apartavam para diversos tópicos.

-Que cara azeda Almofadinhas, o que aconteceu?-perguntou Remo num sorriso, entregando um guardanapo para um imundo Rabicho.- Não descobriu nada com...-baixou o tom de voz e nem sequer pronunciou o nome do avô de Julie, com medo de que algum grifinório (especialmente a própria), estivesse prestando atenção.

-Na verdade Aluado, eu descobri sim. -contou o animago em tom solenemente triste. Olhando para seu prato, completou- E não tenho notícias felizes.

Tiago e Remo franziram a testa, intrigados. Pedro fingia não ouvir: aquele banquete pós Hogsmead era o momento mais sagrado do dia, em sua opinião, o que queria dizer que ele não estava com a mínima vontade de ouvir notícias desanimadoras. Pelo menos não enquanto comia; perderia a mágica do momento.

-Mas amanhã é Lua-cheia, cara.- tentou animar Pontas, que não gostava de ver Sirius de baixo astral- Temos muita diversão pela frente!

-Fale isso por vocês. -censurou o monitor grifinório amargurado, levantando os olhos para as estrelas que enfeitavam o teto abobadado do Salão Principal.

A noite estava sombria.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sons alegres de alunos satisfeitos e embuchados foram se movimentando pela escola, espalhando-se, contaminando os corredores, saindo do salão principal e migrando para diferentes pontos do castelo. Vultos pálidos flutuavam despreocupadamente, acompanhando os alunos, atravessando paredes sólidas, indo e vindo sem rumo como silfos planando.

Em meio à multidão que se dissipava pelos corredores, enquanto conversava com Sirius sobre o que tinha feito na Dedosdemel aquela manhã, os olhos de Tiago, intumescidos, encontraram Lílian. Sentiu a face queimar enquanto a revolta estourava em sua garganta:

-Por que, Almofadinhas?

-Hein?-fez o amigo, confuso, acompanhando os passos rápidos da multidão.

-Saca só; ela não me acha interessante pelas coisas que eu faço, mas então, se ela não gosta de garotos assim, o que viu no Diggori afinal?

-Ah não, piedade, esse assunto de novo não...

-Todos falam que o Diggori é "o macho" da Lufa-lufa, mas se olharmos de um certo ângulo dá para ver que temos muita coisa em comum. - continuou o enciumado, ignorando o desinteresse de Sirius- nós dois jogamos quadribol,nós dois temos fama com as garotas, nós dois somos populares, nós dois...

-Ah cara, chega disso!

-Então que diabos ela viu nele que não viu em mim?Por que raios ela me detesta?- embalado pela fúria do momento,Pontas nem sequer ouvia os pedidos arrastados de Sirius, que além de abatido estava indolente demais para ouvir aquela mesma ladainha.

-Você vive com caraminholas na cabeça, que coisa!-foi a única resposta do outro animago.

-Mas não é possível que...

-CHEGA!-não só assustado como também indignado Tiago parou de falar para olhar Sirius, que, de sopetão, cessou seus passos, obrigando os outros a contornarem seu corpo imóvel e rígido.-Não acha que já está na hora de olhar á sua volta, Tiago?-disse, num tom controlado - Eu não sou uma caixinha onde você pode entocar todos os seus problemas!Sabia que, por mais bizarro que seja, _**eu também**_ tenho meus próprios problemas com que me preocupar?

-O que aconteceu com você?-estranhou Potter enquanto analisava Sirius como a um estranho: aquela atitude – definitivamente– não pertencia a ele. -Que monte de bobagens são essas?

Almofadinhas não respondeu, apenas torceu os olhos e endireitou-se para terminar de vez sua jornada até o salão comunal. O apanhador de Grifinória seguiu-o estreitando as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

Com pressa, ambos passaram por atalhos e selecionaram os caminhos mais curtos para irem de encontro ao quadro da mulher gorda. Sirius, adiantado alguns passos de Tiago, resmungou a senha, fazendo com que a pintura obesa se movesse. Mal o segundo maroto se viu dentro do território grifinório e foi logo dizendo:

-Sirius, espere!

O batedor do time virou-se em um silêncio fatigado. Tiago se explicou humildemente:

-Desculpe cara, não queria...pensei... aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Claro, agora você quer saber. - o jovem Black falou com escárnio. Pontas encolheu os ombros:

-Mas Sirius, é que você está sempre tão de bem com a vida que não pensei que...

-Que eu tinha problemas?

-É...digo,não,não! Pensei que se alguma coisa estivesse errada você iria me contar .-acusou logo o outro, agora cruzando os braços- E então?

Sirius abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Tiago aguardava com toda a paciência do mundo enquanto, olhando ao redor, Sirius notou que alguns amigos os observavam enquanto garotas davam sorrisinhos indiscretos. Sua presença e a de Tiago não passavam despercebidas. Estavam sendo vigiados como celebridades, como sempre.

-Vamos subir Pontas. -o animago sugeriu- Assim o Pedro e o Remo não ficam de fora.

O outro concordou já se encontrando num nível de ansiedade ainda maior.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã de Domingo o hálito úmido de primavera bocejava em cada canto e galeria do castelo. Havia uma pulsação de alegria no ar que infelizmente não atingira todos os alunos.

Tiago mastigava sua torrada como quem tritura pedaços sem gosto de algo seco e duro como carvão, olhando fixo para o nada. À sua direita vinha Sirius, que, numa careta de desânimo, brincava com um pedaço de bolo, esfarelando-o, enquanto o visinho esquerdo de Pontas, Remo Lupin, encarava suas frutas sem apetite algum. Nem mesmo Pedro, o grande e obeso glutão grifinório, parecia apreciar aquele café da manhã.

E foi com este mesmo ar mórbido que os quatro se encaminharam para os jardins minutos depois.

Não ousavam sequer conversar. Nada.

Julie estava sentada com Lílian ás margens do cristalino lago da escola, admirando as bolhas de ar que pipocavam na superfície da água. Notou a aproximação do namorado pelo canto do olho e, numa euforia envergonhada, aproximou-se do grupo de rapazes, deixando uma Lílian impaciente para trás.

-Remo...oi.- chamou corada, pressionando a grama com seus pesinhos e olhando para baixo.

Os quatro ficaram sem graça ao olharem para ela.

Haviam desvendado o mistério da morte dos pais da garota havia menos de um dia, graças á Sirius e suas deduções e graças também á longa conversa incrementada da noite anterior, dentro do dormitório masculino. Agora que tinham chegado a um consenso arrependiam-se amargamente de tudo; chegavam a ter raiva de suas inteligências! Porque diabos não deixaram aquele simples caso de assassinato para o ministério resolver?Porque foram meter o bedelho em um assunto que não recaía nem um pouquinho sobre seus próprios problemas?Por Merlin, por quê?

Agora era tarde demais; a merda toda já fora consumida. Bastava digeri-la.

Conservando seu olhar bondoso, apesar de bastante afetado, Lupin respondeu:

-Bom dia Ju, quer dar uma volta?

Ela retrucou puxando seu braço e o arrastando para longe, sem olhar para os demais marotos com medo de ferver por timidez.

-Cara, que deprimente.- Tiago suspirou decepcionado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Vai ficar arrasada quando souber.- completou Rabicho num muxoxo.

-Mas nós não vamos contar.- declarou Sirius, aliviando os outros dois que, mesmo sentindo-se gratos, exclamaram indignados um "Ah não?".- Não.- ele afirmou- Dumbie é quem vai conversar com ela...o barbudo leva jeito pra essas coisas.

-Mas quando vamos contar pro Dumbledore, hein? –ainda quis saber Pedro, costurando em cima- Porque EU não tenho coragem!

-Você não tem coragem nem de se olhar no espelho, sua ratazana infeliz! -riu Pontas- Mas não precisa ficar preocupado...nós vamos falar com ele,né Sirius?

-É, né...-fez o outro vendo que não tinha muita escolha.

Caminharam juntos mais alguns passos lentos e arrastados até que Pedro chiou, amaldiçoando todas as gerações possíveis do pobre bruxo arquiteto que havia criado e desenhado o cenário de Hogwarts:

-Esta droga de jardim é muito grande e não tem banco nenhum!-o suor molhava fios de seu cabelo cor de palha. A testa lívida gotejava-Estou cansado, preciso de uma sombra!

-Você precisa é entrar em forma...-espreguiçou-se Tiago, sem cessar seus passos. Pedro veio na defensiva:

-Eu to falando sério; ou uma sombra ou eu morro ressecado!

-Eu também estava falando sério!-disse Tiago fitando-o com seus olhos castanhos protegidos por aros redondos. Sirius interrompeu aquele diálogo sem muita importância antes que ele se prolongasse:

-Tem uma sombra ali, Pedroca!-apontou, mostrando um azevinho- O Mundungo e o Frankie estão lá...pode ir se quiser, a gente te encontra depois.

O baixinho coçou o queixo, mirou os grifinórios á sombra, olhou a dupla marota. Balbuciou:

-Acho que fico aqui...Depois aqueles caras me deixam sozinho e eu não encontro mais vocês nessa bendita escola!

-Ah Rabicho, vai tomar um chá de cogumelos, descansar na sombrinha...Vazando, meu chapa! -uma súbita impaciência dominou Sirius, que saiu empurrando as costas largas do amigo, fazendo-o tropeçar. Entrando no ritmo, mas mesmo assim indignado por ter sido literalmente "chutado" por Almofadinhas, Pedro se afastou.

-O que foi aquilo, Sirius?-riu Tiago coçando os cabelos negros e espetados. O amigo não deu respostas.

Ao em vez disso, Sirius agarrou Potter pelo braço, forçando-o a segui-lo para além dos jardins, chegando para as bandas da cabana de Hagrid, no outro extremo do esverdeado terreno. Notaram então a redonda e sadia plantação de abóboras empestada por corvos, o que provou para ambos que já haviam atravessado uma distância relativamente longa dês da ausência de Pedro. Pararam de andar.

Uma nuvem passageira e impertinente cobriu os raios foscos do sol, banhando-os numa cálida sombra.

-Quer me falar alguma coisa?-perguntou Tiago despreocupado-Não é sobre o John Cabbot, é?

-Não, não. -acalmou Sirius, meio sem graça- É sobre uma outra coisa que eu...eu bem, eu...andei adiando.

- Você tá me assustando, cara. -admitiu Tiago enquanto notava a hesitação incomum do outra para falar.

-Eu recebi isto aqui já faz um bom tempo. -e meteu uma mão no bolso das vestes. Ao retirá-la, trouxe um pergaminho amarrotado que entregou para o amigo. -Leia.

Um lampejo de seriedade trespassou o semblante de Pontas, que com mais polidez desdobrou o pergaminho mal dobrado, exclamando meio rouco:

-É uma carta da sua família!

-Apenas leia.

Sirius parecia perturbado. Sua voz possuía uma amargura sensível. Desembaçando as lentes dos óculos numa limpeza rápida, Tiago começou a tragar as letras manuscritas que esticou diante dos olhos:

_"Caro desordeiro"_ - começava o autor. "Com certeza foi um Black que escreveu isso" refletiu Tiago, notando a palavra que substituía o nome "Sirius".

"Você está ciente, mais do que ninguém, do nosso desgosto em relação a sua formação como indivíduo. Dês do início você se mostrou um delinqüente malcriado, mesmo cercado por boas companhias, mesmo abusando de uma boa educação, mesmo sendo instruído por toda a sua família, mesmo nascendo onde nasceu. Não sabemos aonde foi que erramos, mas perde-lo não fez grande diferença: foi, na verdade, um alívio tremendo.

Até agora.

Você sabe que nós precisamos herdar nossos milhões mas nunca se preocupou com isso. Sabe também que apenas iremos nos perpetuar casando com bruxos dignos, e sabe muito bem que todos os seus parentes estão e irão espalhar o nosso sangue por famílias de grande nome (suas exemplares primas, por exemplo, que fortalecerão em um futuro próximo nossos laços com as famílias Malfoy e Lestrange). Menos você.

Nosso desgosto em relação a você começou cedo, intensificou-se com seu rumo tomado em Hogwarts, mas agora essa sua união a uma gentalha que não é nem ao menos DIGNA de se dizer puro sangue..." -neste momento Tiago torceu os lábios: ele sabia que os Black se referiam a ele e sua família. Quase que pôde ler entre as entrelinhas a frase"desde que fugiu para a casa dos Potter". Era deprimente.

"... ainda está difícil de ser admitida. Tivemos que fazer um grande esforço para chegar á conclusão a que chegamos. Com a morte de seu irmão, Regulus..." – Pontas, intrigado com a falta de reação do outro, olhou de relance para Sirius, muito quieto ao seu lado. Voltou-se para a intragável carta- "decidimos dar-lhe mais uma chance e aceita-lo de volta como parente, mas para isso teremos que fazer alguns ajustes em você. Vai ser um trabalho difícil, mas nós nunca iremos nos dar por vencidos.

Você irá para Durmstrang assim que completar este ano letivo. Seu tio mora por lá e ele será seu tutor quando você se formar naquela nobre instituição. Voltará para a Inglaterra quando estiver pronto e dignamente comportado.

Cansamos de nos desapontar com você.

Atenciosamente.

Sr e Sra Black".

Tiago sentiu uma fraqueza incomum espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, alcançando principalmente os joelhos. Ergueu os olhos agora para encarar quem o encarava, trêmulo de nervosismo e desolação:

-Mudar?Ir morar na Rússia?Durmstrang?-parecia tentar ridicularizar cada palavra que pronunciava, mas era nítida a sua insegurança -Eles não estão falando sério, estão?

Todo infeliz, Almofadinhas respondeu:

- Acho que estão sim, Tiago.

-Mas...-balbuciou o outro, os olhos brilhantes e o coração desenfreado- Mas não pode!Sirius!

-Não sei o que te dizer...-o outro mirou o horizonte, perdendo-se em tanto .

Tiago amassou o pergaminho segurando-o agora com as duas mãos, pressionando as pálpebras fechadas, dominado por uma revolta incontrolável. Sirius parecia se esforçar para continuar conformado com seu funesto destino.

-Você não precisa obedecer esse nojentos!Já está morando comigo, já foi apagado da vida deles...porque tudo isso?

-Eu sinceramente não sei.-Sirius ainda não encarava o desorientado Tiago, que ainda prendendo firmemente aquela correspondência, implorava:

-Não pode ser verdade Almofadinhas...não faz sentido algum!Não quero, não dá, não! NÃO!-e chutou com força uma pedrinha inocente que estivera perto de seus pés.

Sirius olhou para ele, segurando seus cabelos negros caindo na testa franzida:

-Tiago, psiu! Quer se controlar?-e sentindo os nervos do outro contraídos, os ombros rígidos, completou - Se acalme,não quero que o Hagrid te escute!Se ele vier perguntar o que está acontecendo a coisa vai piorar!

Tiago não estava dando importância para o pedido do outro maroto; em sua cabeça apenas um pensamento parecia ter real importância, ocupando todo o espaço que tinha em seu cérebro:

-Você não pode ir embora Sirius, não para uma outra escola, não para um outro _**país**_! -agora não gritava, mas apenas lamentava- Isso está simplesmente fora de cogitação!

Sirius sabia que contar aquela notícia absurda para Tiago lhe traria grandes problemas, até mesmo ganas de chorar, mas ao em vez disso continuou sóbrio:

-Vamos falar com Dumbledore amanhã, não vamos?Além do caso da Julie podemos contar isso pra ele...

-É, vamos fazer isso!Ele não vai deixar aqueles- e cuspiu nomes horríveis para se referir aos Black- te levarem!

-Eles não vão me levar, não sem uma luta antes. -sentenciou Sirius, um meio sorriso maroto no rosto - Não se desespere, senão eu perco a cabeça!

Fitaram-se amigavelmente, ambos sentindo uma calmaria bem vinda esfriar-lhes a alma.

-É que fiquei tão assustado...-ainda comentou Tiago, meio sem graça.

-Oh sim...- e o tom divertidamente sarcástico voltou para a voz de Sirius- O que seria de você sem o seu Almofadinhas, hein?

-Não brinca, seu pulguento!-exclamou Pontas, levando logo em seguida cascudos do outro moreno, que dava risada.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Nada havia acontecido de notável durante aquele domingo que explicasse a alegria de Lílian ao anoitecer. Pela janela entreaberta do banheiro feminino entrava a luz indecisa da noite que não é noite. A ruiva calculava que o dia estivesse se arrastando já para as sete horas, por isso se preparava para o jantar. Entrando dentro do box num tremelique da pele ansiosa pelo toque da água, iniciou seu banho.

Controlou a temperatura deixando molhar apenas uma de suas mãos quando, finalmente satisfeita, entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Fechou os olhos incrivelmente verdes e ficou ali, sentindo a água corrente tamborilar em suas costas, escorrer pelo seu corpo esguio, caminhar por suas curvas e levar junto com ela o cansaço do dia penoso. Os fios do cabelo ruivo escureceram; estavam também gotejantes quando ela desviou a cabeça da ducha para espalhar um shampoo. Esgueirou-se suavemente para longe do turbo retilíneo de água para poder, com a ponta de seus dedos, massagear o couro cabeludo em movimentos contínuos.

Fez-se a espuma branca; um cheirinho de hortelã invadiu o box,enquanto o espelho sobre a pia embaçava-se. Ela deu um profundo suspiro, sentindo-se relaxada..."Nem mesmo Potter poderia estragar isso" cochichavam seus molhados pensamentos.

E assim, sempre com um carinho devotado, Lily executou um banho refrescante de quase quarenta minutos -com direito a todos os cremes que possuía. Abriu a porta para o dormitório recebendo uma rajada de vento frio; a cabeça ainda envolta por uma toalha balançou:

-Alguém deixou a janela aberta?

Daynna soergueu-se em sua cama e, ao em vez de responder a pergunta, exclamou impaciente:

-Até que em fim!Que banho mais Cleópatra foi esse, hein Lily?

Alice estava impaciente para descer: fechou um livro que folheava com um desinteresse mal disfarçado para logo se lançar nos pés, pronta para ir:

-Tava só te esperando noivinha; seca esses cabelos e vamos!

A outra já pressionava as pontas vermelhas entre a toalha, ouvindo as amigas.

Julie não estava no dormitório dessa vez, notou a jovem Evans, passando os olhos inclinados pelo quarto. Com pressa de ir atrás da amiga, atirou a toalha sobre uma cadeira, olhou-se rapidamente no grande espelho que tinham disponível para todas as horas e chamou alegrinha:

-Vamos, vamos jantar!

Correram escada a baixo para o salão comunal. Além de algumas alunas de terceiro ano, que hesitavam em ir jantar já que seguiam uma dieta maluca para emagrecer em cinco dias, não havia nenhum grifinório ali além da monitora que se encontrava adormecida aconchegada em um sofá. Assim, ainda sem Julie, o pequeno grupo de amigas atravessou a sala, cruzou a mulher gorda e seguiu pelos corredores para o salão principal do castelo.

Lá finalmente reencontraram a companheira de cachos castanhos.

Que não deu atenção a elas.

Os olhos mel da neta de John faiscavam num misto de ansiedade e triunfo melancólico, cravados em Remo. Para poupá-lo do embaraço costumeiro da despedida ela não tinha tocado no assunto "lua cheia" durante todo o dia. Não deixou que seu momento mágico com ele acabasse em aborrecimentos e, mesmo sabendo o que lhe esperava aquela noite, decidiu ficar mansa.

Sirius engasgou-se quando, tomando suco, olhou para o teto enfeitiçado da escola: a lua!Por Merlin, Morgana e todos os magos do passado!A lua cheia apareceria aquela noite!

Dumbledore se mexia impaciente na mesa dos professores; ele também alternava os olhares de Grifinória para o céu, tão angustiado que fazia Minerva, ao seu lado, sentir-se também irrequieta. Remo não demorou muito para levantar-se em total desamparo:

-Mas, Jáá?- exclamou Frankie Longbottom, que acabava de chegar para o jantar- Mas são só sete e dez!

-Você quer dizer: **já é** sete e dez!-ajudou Tiago, amassando seu guardanapo.-Vai logo Remo, vê se adianta essas lições!

-Do que diabos você está falando, Potter?-Lílian intrometeu-se, esticando o pescoço para olhar para ele. Pedro e Sirius esperavam a desculpa do amigo, que já estava na ponta da língua:

-Ora essa Evans; hoje é domingo! O Remo precisa estudar feito um condenado pra conseguir adiantar tudo até amanhã! Sabe como é, o preguiçoso deixou lições acumuladas...- Almofadinhas bateu a mão na testa; aquela era a pior desculpa que já tinha escutado em toda a sua vida, tirando aquelas que saiam da boca de Rabicho.

Lily protestou prontamente:

-Mentira, Potter! Eu mesma vi o Lupin fazer todas as lições de casa na sexta feira...ele ficou horas na biblioteca e no salão comunal!n Quem não fez nada foram vocês...- continuou argumentando Lily, agora com desdém- Ele não! Sempre tão responsável...

Tiago entortou o garfo entre os dedos, numa onda pecaminosa de ciúmes:

-Então porque não vai atrás do "senhor certinho" pra ver você mesma?

Julie interceptou Lílian, que já se preparava para humilhar Tiago numa resposta fria:

-Eu mesma vou! Com licença!-e se retirou apressada, quase que correndo. Esbaforida daquela maneira nem ao menos sentiu Nick-quase-sem -cabeça, que atravessou a garota pedindo desculpas pelo provável incomodo que sempre causava.

Sirius seguiu-a com seu olhar penetrante. Baixando a cabeça, sussurrou para Rabicho:

-Se ela foi mesmo atrás do Remo vai acabar dando trabalho...

-É verdade!Se ela seguir ele até a ala hospitalar...- comentou o outro ainda cheio de reticências em suas falas arrastadas. Tiago também ficou meio nervoso; comia ao lado dos amigos praticamente sem sentir o gosto da comida, a cabeça martelando em preocupação e ciúmes.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Julie estava arfante; não que estivesse fora de forma (muito pelo contrário!), mas alcançar o salão comunal na velocidade que alcançou era com certeza uma proeza notável. Com essa agilidade nas pernas deveria fazer parte de algum time de quadribol...Não, espere!Quadribol era praticado sob vassouras voadoras e não no gramado, como o futebol trouxa!Aquela vida dupla realmente era confusa...

Olhou em volta decepcionada: não havia nem sombra de Remo no salão comunal, que àquela hora estava completamente despovoado (até mesmo as garotas do regime maluco tinham dado o braço a torcer e se banqueteavam no refeitório). "Mas para onde ele teria ido?" ela emburrou, girando nos calcanhares para voltar.

Depois de ter se guiado para o lugar errado com certeza perdera as chances de seguir Remo. Olhou em volta com certa raiva de seus próprios pés, meio que tentando se certificar de que o namorado realmente não estava lá. Confirmando o triste fato, jogou-se em uma poltrona vermelha desabando enfraquecida: perdera o apetite e a vontade de voltar para o hall. Planejara seguir o grifinório naquela noite de lua cheia, mas falhara logo na primeira etapa do processo. Que decepção!Que raiva de si mesma!

-O que é isso?-desconfortável com algo sólido que pinicava suas costas, Julie soergueu-se alguns centímetros do acento, enfiando a mão atrás de si para retirar o objeto que a incomodava. Jogou um cacho para longe dos olhos contraídos, intrigada- Um pergaminho velho?-olhava as costas do papel, mas depois de desdobrá-lo cuidadosamente e virá-lo para si- Oh!

Estava assombrada. A tinta preta organizada no pergaminho parecia viva, pois mostrava o mais completo e perfeito mapa que ela já vira!E havia pessoas nele, todas devidamente catalogadas... tudo tão perfeitamente planejado!E vinha mesmo a calhar numa hora como aquela!

-Aqui...sou eu!- leu ela,observando seu nome parado na torre da Grifinória. Ergueu os olhos um pouquinho mais, explorando, saboreando, deliciando-se com a sua nova descoberta:

-As meninas!Elas estão lá no salão jantando! Que extraordinário! -mordeu os lábios, realizada. Parecia uma criança travessa que, após longas e tortuosas buscas, acaba de descobrir onde o açucareiro estava escondido- E oh!Existem passagens aqui que eu nem sabia que existiam...minha nossa!

Perplexa, procurou avidamente pelo seu alvo que carregava nas vestes um distintivo de monitor. Encontrou-o junto de Papoula, saindo da ala hospitalar. O coração gelou-se de gratidão enquanto as pernas fizeram-na ficar de pé, num salto empolgado. Mergulhada de cabeça naquele pergaminho, marchou determinada para o retrato da mulher gorda, começando sua perseguição misteriosa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os três animagos esquivaram-se para longe de seus jantares, calculando que Aluado já deveria estar nos terrenos da escola. Mesmo com tanta precisão naquela fuga uma coisa foi inevitável: um grupo de fãs esperançosas seguiu os passos do trio, que as arrastou de volta ao salão comunal.

Transtornado, Sirius chiou:

-Vamos estuporar todas elas e se mandar, Pontas!

Pelo canto da boca, Tiago respondeu:

-Não dá! Temos que fazer alguma co...já sei!

E subindo em uma cadeira para chamar a atenção de seus admiradores grifinórios, que já se amontoavam ao seu redor para iniciar a bajulação, ele anunciou:

-Hoje temos uma coisa muito legal pra mostrar pra vocês!-aplausos satisfeitos; uma careca confusa vinda de Sirius, um muxoxo de Pedro. O apanhador continuou - Eu e Almofadinhas temos uma invenção novinha em folha pra testar, e como sempre tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar!- "Onde está?" pediram todos, já impacientes- Calma,meu povo!Temos que buscar, ela não está aqui...-e acrescentando mais suspense- É tão extraordinária que não coube em lugar algum!

Duas alunas de primeiro ano arregalaram os olhinhos tontos. Todos olhavam os morenos (Pedro na verdade era popular apenas por tabela, por isso nunca chamava a devida atenção), apreensivos. Sirius disse um "A gente já volta!" e arrastou os dois amigos para fora do salão, tropeçando nos próprios pés tamanha era a pressa.

-Bando de asnos!-riu Rabicho,escondendo-se com os amigos em um vão na parede mais próxima. Sirius alertou-o:

-Não exagere roedor, aquelas ali são grifinórias dignas de respeito!

-Só porque são loucas por você...

-E isso já não é um motivo pra respeitá-las?

Tiago apalpava os bolsos da calça e casaco, numa expressão que se alternava de aflição para nervosismo:

-Onde está?-e puxava um bolso para o avesso,indo futucar um outro -Minha nossa, onde é que aquela porcaria se meteu?

-O que?O pomo de ouro?-bocejou Pedrinho.

-Não Rabicó! O mapa!O mapa do maroto!-Tiago afastou-se para poder girar em torno de si mesmo, ficando tão angustiado como ficava antes de entrar em campo nas finas do torneio. De repente iluminou-se:

-Mas é claro!O mapa não ficou comigo da última vez!

Agora tanto ele quanto Sirius voltaram olhares zangados para Rabicho, que já estava lácteo de tão pálido:

-E-eu só usei o mapa ho-j-je de manhã pra procurar vocês depois que a gente se separou no jardim!- torcia as bordas do casaco tentando livrar-se daquele medo abrasante que já o conquistava - N-não é culpa minha!

-Minha nossa Pettigrew, você é mais colado na gente do que nossa própria sombra! - bufou o melhor amigo de Tiago- Mas onde você estava quando usou o mapa pela última vez?

-N-no salão comunal!-respondeu a voz balbuciante do outro,que já se tornara irritantemente aguda. –Acha que alguém pegou?

-MAS É CLARO QUE ALGUÉM PEGOU SUA ANTA!-Sirius enlouqueceu, descobrindo naquele momento que "Pedro Pettigrew" era definitivamente o antônimo de "inteligência". Tiago teve que segurá-lo para que ele não avançasse no gordinho, que já tremia feito um pudim.

-Parem vocês dois!-e olhando de um espumante Sirius para um encolhido Pedro, Tiago tentou apaziguar a situação -Seja como for, não temos certeza de que alguém achou o mapa. E mesmo assim, Sirius...-ele completou ao escutar um resmungo vindo do moreno- ninguém,além de nós,sabe como usar aquele pergaminho. Na certa vai achar que não serve pra nada e largá-lo aonde encontrou.

Rabicho concordou vagamente, lembrando-se agora de um fato aterrador: ele não havia ordenado "Malfeito feito" depois de usar o mapa! Olhou de esguelha para Sirius, que ainda rosnava em seu canto: "Ele vai me matar se souber!" pensou, arrepiando-se todo "Me esgana, com certeza! Igual a uma galinha! É melhor eu ficar de boca fechada".

-Agora vamos. -sentenciou Tiago, desdobrando com carinho a capa da invisibilidade (esta sim ele não emprestava pra ninguém!)-O Remo precisa da gente. Procuramos o mapa depois, pois se a gente entrar no salão comunal de novo podem ter certeza de que não vão nos deixar sair tão cedo!-e jogou a finíssima, mas poderosa capa sobre os amigos, que colaram o corpo junto ao seu,ainda meio emburrados um com o outro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Julie ficava cada vez mais encantada com aquele estranho pergaminho enfeitiçado: de início usara-o apenas para seguir os pontinhos "Remo Lupin" e "Madame Pomfrey", mas a cada passo que dava foi percebendo sua real utilidade.

Com o alerta mudo do mapa, ela pôde evitar encontros constrangedores com Narcisa Black, Severo Snape e até mesmo alguns monitores (na verdade, sem querer, Julie fez uma fantástica descoberta em relação aos representantes de Corvinal: viu ambos os nomes dirigindo-se discretamente para a torre de Astronomia, sempre muito próximos. Aquele mapa era mesmo uma arma perigosa! Que belas fofocas ele poderia revelar!). Julie evitou também de trombar com Filch e arriscou-se em novos caminhos, sempre seguindo as linhas indicadas em tinta preta. Torcia para lembrar-se de todos aqueles maravilhosos atalhos, apesar de não incluir nos seus planos perder aquela preciosidade.

"O que? Eles estão saindo do castelo? Mas...porque?" apressou o passo com a nova observação,já pensando no pior "Será que o meu Remo passa essas horas terríveis amarrado em alguma árvore na floresta proibida? Não! Dumbledore jamais permitiria essa atrocidade!" e sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

Notou que a enfermeira guiava o rapaz como um tufão realmente veloz, na verdade tão veloz que Julie duvidou que alcançaria os terrenos de Hogwarts a tempo; além disso seria difícil enxergar alguma coisa depois que estivesse mergulhada na escuridão dos pânico, agora com o mapa do maroto enfiado em seu rosto, não notou a escadaria à sua frente... pisou em falso e desabou ruidosamente.

-Uhhhh...alguém caiu aqui por perto!-era a voz de Pirraça, que provavelmente escutara o espalhafatoso tombo da garota e se aproximava, como que para banquetear-se com a cena- Espero que tenha se ferido gravemente!Tra-lalalalala!Espero que esteja sangrando!

E abismada, Cabbot ouviu o indesejável fantasma se aproximar. Ela se ergueu rapidamente, ignorando as dores que sentia vindas de diversas partes de seu corpo moído. Decidiu correr para longe antes que o insuportável _poltergeist_se aproximasse, mas esta pressa irracional acabou piorando sua situação: no desespero, deu de cara com uma armadura medieval metálica e muito enferrujada, que se desintegrou aos seus pés rangendo muito, caindo em baques que reboaram pelas paredes. O elmo redondo da armadura (com direito até mesmo a uma penugem empoeirada) caiu na cabeça da escandalosa grifinória,que não conseguiu conter um grito.

Agora além de descoberta tinha um galo na cabeça!Que maravilha de noite!

-PIRRAÇA!- Amus Diggori se aproximava,acompanhado da monitora de Lufa-lufa- Pirraça,se eu te pego seu infeliz!

Julie saiu de cena rapidinho assim como Pirraça chegou, todo feliz, cantarolando um hino á desgraça da outra. Os monitores da casa amarela apareceram tropeçando na armadura desconjuntada:

-Seu fanfarrão!-gritou a garota com os lábios muito vermelhos- Juro que dessa vez eu te mato!

-Eu já estou morto beijoqueira, HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!- e saiu zunindo pelos ares, delatando os dois Lufa-lufas, que como dois camaleões tingiam a cor da pele para vermelho- Diggori e Abbout! Tralalalalalala!

As vozes irritadas dos monitores, assim como a debochada do _poltergeist,_foram diminuindo seu volume na medida em que Julie aumentava sua distância. Depois de seu momento embaraçoso, começou a sentir também uma dor aguda no tornozelo, que provavelmente torcera quando ela rolou escada á baixo.

E assim, mancando, massageando com uma mão o cocuruto da cabeça e segurando o pergaminho com a outra, Julie atravessou a porta de entrada da escola.

Viu-se finalmente no gramado sereno. Sentiu ímpetos de pegar a varinha e ordenar um indiscreto _"Lumus!"_mas notou o vulto de Madame Pomfrey,que já fazia seu caminho de volta. Sentiu as tripas se contorcerem:

"O que eu faço? Pra onde vou? Ela vai me ver!". Estava indecisa e muito nervosa. Pensou toda trêmula em um esconderijo, até que sem escolha tentou correr a galopes para uma moita não tão próxima assim. O tornozelo latejava, reclamando do exercício bruto. Ela o ignorou,encolhendo-se toda por detrás do mato bem a tempo: a bruxa gorduchinha passou á sua frente toda abismada, olhando para os lados com o rosto meio suado. Entrou no castelo o mais depressa que conseguiu.

Julie espreitou-a por detrás das folhas que formavam o seu esconderijo improvisado. Ajeitou-se na grama, massageando o pé dolorido enquanto pensava no que fazer..."Mas aonde foi que ela meteu o Remo? Raios,eu não devia ter caído daquela maldita escada nem trombado com aquela armadura idiota!". Assustou-se com uma cigarra que estava escondida entre a terra molhada e os galhos do arbusto, levantando-se com arrepios. O movimento fez seu cérebro entrar no tranco: "Mas é claro! O mapa!".

Puxou o pergaminho para fora das vestes, fazendo o mesmo com sua varinha. Ordenou seu querido "Lumus", pregou a ponta luminosa da varinha ao pergaminho, aproximou o rosto e apertou os olhos. Leu franzindo a testa "O quê?".

Não podia estar certo! Devia ser culpa da má iluminação em parceria com as lerdas deduções de seu cérebro aflito...

"O que o Remo faz DENTRO do Salgueiro Lutador?Eu nem sabia que dava pra entrar naquela árvore maluca!". Levantou a cabeça para fitar o terreno á sua frente, que estava escuro, frio, desabitado,sombrio, como um buraco negro perdido bem no meio dos terrenos da escola.

Julie sentiu um medo dilacerante subir pelas suas saias e ir alojar-se em seu peito. Sentiu-se uma mosquinha inútil perdida no vácuo, solitária e desamparada. Nunca estivera nos jardins sozinha!Não durante a noite!Não naquelas situações!

O que diabos estava fazendo perseguindo um lobisomem em plena lua cheia? Que raios estava esperando, parada naquela grama fria? O que estava fazendo fora de seu dormitório quentinho e seguro? De repente até mesmo o pergaminho desconhecido em suas mãos pareceu perigoso...Sentiu-se enfiada,em suma, num filme de terror terrivelmente real! Baixou a cabeça permitindo que os cabelos encaracolados nas pontas cobrissem o rosto pequeno e, abraçando o próprio corpo, começou a chorar.

Um morcego voou rasante das telhas da escola até o solo, agarrando a cigarra que assustara Julie minutos atrás numa agilidade espantosa. Com medo do mamífero esquelético e com asas, ela afastou-se cambaleante. Soluçava baixinho, sentindo falta de alguém para passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros e acalentá-la. Tinha medo. Sentia-se vulnerável...

_"Calma, eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem"._

Que voz bondosa e doce era aquela se materializando em seus pensamentos? A adolescente tinha certeza de que já a ouvira antes, naquele mesmo lugar, numa situação parecida...

_"Venha comigo. Você está tremendo..."._

Era uma noite chuvosa. A tempestade varria aquele mesmo gramado, destroçava aquelas mesmas arvores, inundava o mesmo lago que ela podia ver á distancia... sim! Era a voz de Remo! Era ele amparando-a naquela chuva, estendendo seu casaco para protegê-la das gotas perfurantes, limpando suas lágrimas...era ele junto dela, naquele dia infeliz em que Dumbledore anunciou que ela ficara órfã.

Ah...fazia tanto tempo mas,mesmo assim,era uma lembrança ainda tão nítida! (_notas da autora: ver capítulo 10!)._ Sim, ela já estivera do lado de fora antes e numa noite muito pior do que aquela. Da última vez, no entanto, seus pensamentos confundiam-se e explodiam dentro do peito frágil, impedindo a mente de raciocinar direito ou ainda de produzir o sentimento _medo_. Além do mais, da última vez era Remo que estava trás dela, pronto para ajudá-la, determinado á reencontrá-la e livrá-la da solidão, do sofrimento...

Sentiu raiva de si mesma.

Sem sombra de dúvida seu namorado precisava dela agora. Os papéis estavam trocados e ela teria que ajustar-se a sua nova posição: teria de ser forte, procurá-lo, acariciá-lo,dizer que estava tudo bem e que ela estava ali.Não devia fazer isso apenas para retribuir o último episodio melancólico nos jardins,mas sim por espontânea vontade. Devia fazer isso para provar seus sentimentos!E devia fazer isto já!

Limpou o rosto lacrimoso numa fúria repentina. Ergueu sua fonte de luz á frente, iluminando seu sinistro caminho, e seguiu apaixonadamente em direção ao majestoso salgueiro. Olhou para a cabana de Hagrid num misto de carinho e receio (o amigável meio gigante poderia se mostrar um obstáculo naquele momento) e, gatunamente, foi chegando perto da árvore indicada pelo mapa. Parou quando percebeu que estava a uma distancia já segura mas um tanto atrativa...deu alguns passos para trás,receosa.

-Árvore amiga...-sussurrou,analisando os nodosos "braços" daquela fortaleza. Era quase inacreditável que uma humana como ela se sentisse a presa apetitosa de uma ÁRVORE - Erm...eu venho em paz!

O salgueiro nada vez além de balançar-se ao vento. Julie bateu o pé, desolada. "De que jeito vou entrar aí inteira? Além do mais não estou vendo nenhuma porta nesse tronco feioso!". Apesar de tudo nunca iria desistir. Seria capaz de ficar plantada durante horas até que arranjasse uma solução ou um modo de entrar. Se tivesse uma cerra elétrica já saberia o que fazer...olhou para a árvore maquiavelicamente com este relâmpago de pensamento.

De repente seus ouvidos empinaram. Ela virou-se, assustada: teve quase certeza de que havia ouvido passos! Muitos passos! Passou os olhos desconfiados por todo o lugar, procurando o dono daqueles novos ruídos. Foi então que, lembrando-se com um tremor de que tinha dado as costas para a árvore mais assassina da escola, ela voltou-se novamente, agora sentindo não só coração, mas fígado, pâncreas e estômago batucarem descompassados. O sangue circulava nas veias com mais velocidade, causando-lhe uma vertigem...ela ouviu vozes soltas no ar. A grama farfalhava.

"Nox!" ordenou instintivamente, correndo para se esconder detrás de outra árvore, esta por sua vez segura e convidativa. As vozes misteriosas e sem corpo se transformavam de sopros no ar em sussurros próximos e cada vez mais audíveis, até que finalmente a jovem pôde jurar que tinha alguém ali. Na verdade, na falta de uma companhia para tirar-lhe o pavor, agora tinham três! Três companheiros de noite completamente invisíveis.

-Vai logo Rabicho, quero encontrar o Aluado ainda inteiro!-pediu uma voz masculina e aveludada. Julie arqueou as sobrancelhas:não podia ser Sirius Black! Onde ele estava?E falando de Remo?Quantos absurdos para serem digeridos numa noite só!

–Prefiro comer quiabo com jiló a ter de me aproximar dessa árvore novamente! –chiou a voz sem corpo de Pedro Pettigrew. Julie, assombrada, beliscou-se para se certificar de que não estava delirando.

-Mas você já come quiabo com jiló e tudo o mais que couber na sua boca!-riu a voz de Tiago, o que foi a gota d'água que fez Julie levar as mãos aos olhos e esfregá-los com força: ela devia estar com problemas sérios de visão. O choque foi tamanho que ela não sentia mais a dor no tornozelo quebrado ou o formigamento do galo pontudo.

-Ok, o dever me chama!-deu de ombros novamente a voz de Pedro. E então, surgindo do nada assim como tudo o mais que acontecera aquela noite, um ratinho cinzento e gordo foi correndo em direção ao tronco da árvore.

Julie pensou que o bichinho queria se suicidar: a árvore já iniciava, aos poucos, suas investidas e protestos, cortando o ar com seus galhos grossos e mexendo sua esverdeada copa, descontrolada. Seus movimentos bruscos no entanto não alcançavam o minúsculo animalzinho, que facilmente alcançou o nó entre as raízes e pressionou-o com toda a força de suas patinhas.

Estupefata, Julie assistiu o salgueiro imobilizando-se. Ouviu, já meio zonza, as vozes vindas do nada de Tiago e Sirius,que pareciam satisfeitos:

-Você nem precisa mais de um curso profissionalizante!- Almofadinhas reapareceu, também saindo do além, deixando Julie engasgada com suas dúvidas apavoradas- Já está craque,bolota!

O rato, que não soltava o nó da árvore, estufou o peito peludo, orgulhoso.

Um túnel surgiu no tronco do salgueiro, por onde Sirius desceu. O próximo foi Tiago, que se descobriu da capa da invisibilidade dobrando-a debaixo do braço. Seu corpo atlético foi-se assim como o do amigo. Seguindo o exemplo de Pontas, o ratinho abandonou seu posto de vigília, soltando o nó, para agilmente deslizar para dentro da árvore. Julie se viu sozinha novamente, arfante e mortificada.

Abandonou seu esconderijo apesar de não sentir mais as pernas. Tinha que pensar rápido em como seguir os rapazes: não tinha tempo para ficar ali, pensando naquela tempestade de revelações que havia desabado sobre sua cabeça. Olhou então o "calcanhar de Aquiles" do salgueiro: precisava pressioná-lo, vira o rato fazer aquilo! Mas como?

Uma idéia maluca soprou na sua cabeça e foi logo posta em prática: ela retirou um dos sapatos, sentindo a grama e terra molhada através da meia que tocava o chã. Decidiu mirar o sapato no tronco: ficou em posição, preparou e...relutou. "Espere! O sapato é muito leve, não vai fazer pressão naquela joça!". Começou a andar em círculos angustiados até aperfeiçoar a idéia: apontou a varinha para o sapato, tentando ao máximo se lembrar das aulas da professora Minerva... precisava de feitiços de transfiguração...feitiços,feitiços...

Um sorriso invadiu seus lábios; conjurou um feitiço azulado apontando para a sapatilha, que flutuou, deu tremeliques e, sofrendo mutações repentinas, caiu pesadamente no chão em forma de pedra. A dona do ex-sapato recolheu a forma pesada em suas mãos, e agora já ansiosa lançou-a obliquamente na direção das raízes do salgueiro: sua mira foi perfeita, a pedra caiu e fincou-se sobre o nó. A árvore tornou-se inofensiva novamente. Julie respirou fundo umas três vezes, renovando o ar dos pulmões aflitos.

A passagem estava lá, escancarada, convidativa. Com a certeza de que teria pelo menos a companhia dos demais marotos, ressuscitando sua coragem a cada passo decidido que dava, ela se foi para dentro do túnel.

Irrompendo na cena toda maliciosa, a lua cheia prateada decidiu empurrar uma nuvenzinha chata para um lado, sorrindo redonda.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
__But now I'm only falling apart__  
__There's nothing I can do__  
__A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life__  
__But now there's only love in the dark__  
__Nothing I can say__  
__A total eclipse of the heart_

_turn around, bright eyes__  
__turn around, bright eyes_

_turn around__  
__every now and then I know you'll never__  
__be the boy you always wanted to be__  
__turn around__  
__every now and then I know you'll always be__  
__the only boy who wanted me the way that I am__  
__turn around__  
__every now and then I know there's no one in the__  
__universe as magical and wonderous as you__  
__turn around__  
__every now and then I know there's nothing any better__  
__theres nothing that I just wouldn't do_

_turn around bright eyes__  
__every now and then I fall apart__  
__turn around bright eyes__  
__every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight__  
__And I need you more than ever__  
__And if you'll only hold me tight__  
__We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right__  
__'Cause we'll never be wrong__  
__Together we can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg__  
__And giving off sparks__  
__I really need you tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
__But now I'm only falling apart__  
__Nothing I can do__  
__A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life__  
__Now there's only love in the dark__  
__Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Música : Bonnie Tyler - _Total Eclipse Of The Heart._


	21. Diálogos de lágrimas

**Capítulo 21- Diálogos de lágrimas**

_N/A :Desculpem a demora...eu não pretendia bater meu próprio recorde de atraso para atualizações, mas foi preciso...tive tantas provas, tantas aulas e trabalhos! Oh sim, e como sou uma preguiçosa assumida não escrevi durante dias! Bloqueio talvez, sei lá...mas isso são águas passadas_! Boa leitura!

X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

_**Seis anos atrás...**_

Quando os dois garotinhos de cabelos escuros entraram gargalhando no último dormitório masculino que restava do corredor lotado, duas outras figuras se sobressaltaram. Uma delas a de um garoto gordinho e de baixa estatura, que se virou assustado ressurgindo por detrás de seu malão. A outra a de um garoto magro de bastos cabelos castanhos e vestes de segunda mão, que já desfazia sua mala organizando alguns itens sobre uma das camas. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Vocês podem dividir esse quarto com a gente? – perguntou o primeiro, já largando a pesada bagagem com estrondo no chão, obrigando Sirius a desviar para não ter os pés esmagados.

Os outros dois também se entreolharam. Na certa também tinham acabado de se conhecer, pois não havia nenhuma intimidade naquela troca de olhares. Foi o jovem de vestes surradas quem respondeu, a voz serena e amigável:

-Claro. Tem duas camas vazias. Fiquem à vontade. – e sorriu. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, e tomado de uma expressão arrogante guiou-se para uma das camas vazias chutando seu malão com descuido.

Tiago despejou sua bagagem na cama ao lado de Sirius e logo começou a desfazê-la, voltando a ignorar a presença dos desconhecidos. Encontrou alguns Fogos de artifício Filbuster e começou a se distrair com eles, chamando a atenção do garoto gordinho, que ergueu os olhos na sua direção. Quando um dos fogos de artifício ousou escapar, Tiago agilmente o recuperou no ar, produzindo estalidos. O garoto do outro lado do cômodo gargalhou e bateu palmas:

- Uau! Que rápido! Faz isso de novo?

Um sorriso orgulhoso tomou o rosto de Tiago, que claramente gostou da atenção.

-Qual o seu nome? –enfim perguntou, colocando seus brinquedos de lado. O outro respondeu um tanto esbaforido:

-Pedro Pettigrew!

"Patético" pensou Sirius, prestando atenção na dupla com o canto dos olhos.

-Sou Tiago Potter e esse aqui é Sirius Black. – disse, apontando para o novo amigo. Sirius soprou alguns fios que lhe caiam na testa, claramente contrário àquela aproximação. Mas um olhar de Potter o fez murmurar um gélido _"Prazer"._

Já que havia iniciado aquelas apresentações, Tiago então se virou para o garoto distante que já parecia bastante avançado no seu processo de arrumação:

- Ei! E você?

-Eu?- o jovem ergueu uma expressão confusa para ele. Parecia absolutamente perplexo por ter atraído algum tipo de interesse.

-Qual é seu nome?

- Remo. Ãh, Lupin. - disse indeciso.

E estavam apresentados. Tiago logo perdeu o interesse nos novos inquilinos e voltou a conversar animadamente com Sirius.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já fazia alguns dias que ele os seguia por todos os lados. Tiago não se importava; gostava de ter Pettigrew o bajulando e o encorajando, e logo Sirius também passou a aturá-lo.

-Pedro, o que você está fazendo?- perguntou o jovem Black, mirando o gordinho desajeitado que se postava ao seu lado.

-Nada... eu só estou...parado aqui.

-Não, não, não. – e Sirius suspirou. - Escute, se você vai ficar andando com a gente, vai ter que parar de parecer um idiota.

- Ãh?- fez o garoto baixinho, um tanto confuso.

-Primeiro, tire essa gravata, desabotoe sua camiseta um pouco...- enquanto falava Sirius ia fazendo seus ajustes no colega.- Agora, esse cabelo...- e bagunçou a cabeleira loura escura de Pedro, de maneira bastante descuidada.- Melhor...agora cruze os braços, incline-se para trás, e olhe para todos como se você fosse melhor do que eles.

Bastante desengonçado, o uniforme vandalizado e com fios de cabelo agora atrapalhando sua visão, o baixinho perguntou, esperançoso:

-Tipo assim..?

Sirius pendeu a cabeça para o lado, fitando sua obra:

-Bem... está melhor. Vamos continuar praticando.

Uma aglomeração de alunos se transportava para os corredores aquele dia, se dispersando pelas escadarias. Percorriam seu trajeto entre acotoveladas, tropeços, conversas e reclamações. Para os calouros, perder-se naquela multidão que os empurrava por caminhos desconhecidos não era apenas fácil, mas quase inevitável. Foi o que aconteceu com Lupin, que durante uma virada imprevista num corredor estreito acabou sendo lançado com brutalidade por um garoto que possuía, no mínimo, o dobro de toda a sua massa corporal.

Remo caiu sentado mesmo com todo o seu esforço para manter o equilíbrio, o que resultou num encontro dolorido entre as pedras que constituíam uma parede e sua cabeça. Seus livros caíram espalhados no chão, atraindo os olhares de alguns jovens mais velhos de Sonserina. Eles pararam gargalhando, frívolos, enquanto fitavam com ar de zombaria o primeiranista tentar se reerguer.

-Que engraçado, suas vestes viraram farrapos só com esta queda?-observou um dos marmanjos, guiando as mãos grossas para o peito do menor: com um impulso, ele lançou Remo novamente para o chão, o que desta vez provocou ecos de risadas em mais um bando de sonserinos que transitavam por ali. O grupo covarde que encurralara o garoto de cabelos castanhos expirava e inspirava puro orgulho, superioridade e desdém:

-De onde você veio moleque?- a voz desafinada de um dos rapazes que se divertia à custa do grifinório novato indagou, fazendo suas palavras soarem muito mais como uma intimação do que como uma curiosa pergunta.

-Provavelmente do Norte. - opinou outro, sem nem ao menos dar uma chance para Remo sequer abrir a boca. - Deve ser mais um caipira de Winchester!

Aquelas risadas desagradáveis, aqueles insultos, aqueles olhares arrogantes... Fechando a cara e erguendo a cabeça para seus rivais, Lupin finalmente conseguiu arranjar uma brecha para dizer:

-Eu realmente não posso afirmar nada, mas pelo que vejo _vocês_ saíram de algum jardim zoológico de animais bem primitivos!

A ousadia daquele insulto, vindo de um bruxo de onze anos, foi o suficiente para provocar a ira dos rapazes.

O sonserino que a segundos atrás empurrara Remo agora o ergueu pelo colarinho com uma força dantesca, fazendo-o sufocar. O grifinório agora mal tocava o solo. Seu rosto ficou muito próximo ao rosto de seu oponente, que murmurava alguns xingamentos horrendos de modo que apenas ele os ouvisse. Mas o ar não estava mais descendo por sua traquéia, o que impedia Lupin de prestar atenção nas ameaças rudes do outro: com seus resquícios de força, ele apenas levou as mãos até o punho do brutamonte, tentando afrouxar o aperto em sua garganta. Os demais, como hienas roucas, riam e se engasgavam com a cena de humilhação.

De repente...

-Olha só, Sirius! Macacos!

-Puxa vida, como Hogwarts é legal! A variedade de bichos aqui é mesmo grande!

O sonserino que judiava de Remo, assim como todos os seus acompanhantes, virou a cabeça para os dois novos inquilinos parados no meio daquele corredor.

Pelo que puderam observar ambos os intrusos também haviam acabado de ingressar no primeiro ano da escola e, graças ao brasão em seus uniformes, haviam sido sorteados para Grifinória. Eles riam e os enfrentavam. Dos olhos castanhos de um cintilava esperteza, coragem e uma pitadinha de arrogância, enquanto dos olhos cinzentos do outro ficava transparente um sentimento furioso de rebeldia, audácia e inconseqüência. Apesar das notáveis diferenças físicas entre os dois, dava-se a entender que eram irmãos, uma vez que suas frases se completavam, seus sorrisos se equiparavam e um certo ar de confiança imatura orbitava ao redor de ambos.

Com uma indelicadeza digna de um gorila o rapaz encrenqueiro soltou Remo, que despencou arfando aos seus pés. Fixando seus olhos opacos na dupla que interrompera aquela cruel diversão, o bruxo marchou na mesma direção em que vidrara sua atenção, pronto para retrucar. Os demais o seguiram, a fim de intimidar os dois desconhecidos do mesmo modo que haviam feito com Lupin:

-Repita aquilo, pirralho _quatro olhos_. – rosnaram primeiro para Tiago, que com um sorrisinho leviano, zombou:

-Sério mesmo?Quatro olhos? Isso foi o melhor que você pôde inventar?

Um dos sonserinos que até o momento mantivera um ar servil atrás de seu "líder" diminuiu a distância entre eles. Sua intenção era partir pra cima dos novatos, começando com um murro no meio do rosto de Tiago, mas foi interceptado pela agilidade de Sirius, que sem saber exatamente o que fazia, apenas se interpôs entre ele e o novo amigo, apontando sua varinha de forma protetora. Sua mão tremia graças à inexperiência, mas ainda assim algo imperioso e desconhecido o dominava por dentro, lhe dando a coragem para fazer o que fazia.

Inexplicavelmente, algum tipo de feitiço acabou sendo atiçado pelo cérebro do violento Sirius: seu oponente foi atingido por um jorro forte de luz azul que o lançou para trás com tanta violência que Remo se viu obrigado a rolar para o lado para escapar do corpo que zuniu até ele e deu de encontro com a parede.

Todos olharam espantados para Sirius, que por sua vez olhava com um espanto ainda maior para sua varinha. O outro, nocauteado, agora gemia com a cara colada ao chão, murmurando algo sobre ter quebrado o nariz. Tiago, baseado no sucesso de Sirius, decidiu erguer sua varinha com confiança e determinação, o que deixou seus rivais mais velhos apavorados:

- Que tal você e seus babuínos adestrados darem o fora daqui antes que a gente arrebente o nariz de todo mundo? -ele determinou. Um sorrisinho puxava o canto de seus lábios para cima, demonstrando tudo aquilo que, no futuro, o tornaria um grande, popular e admirado estudante. Os olhos de Sirius, que graças ao ataque acidental agora passavam muito mais respeito, faiscavam por detrás de fios elegantes de cabelos negros que lhe caíam sobre a testa.

_Coragem_, na prática, não era uma virtude dos alunos de Sonserina. Assim, chiando como hienas que agora encolhem seus rabinhos no meio das pernas, o bando por fim se afastou, carregando um inválido que agora tentava conter o sangue que escorria de suas narinas.

Tiago e Sirius, pela primeira vez, sentiram o sabor merecido da vitória. Diante daquela primeira demonstração de liderança, os dois começaram a gargalhar, a se congratularem, a se aplaudirem. Remo os observava com um silêncio agradecido e ao mesmo tempo tímido, receoso.

Era a primeira vez que recebia simpatia de crianças da sua idade. Ele afinal de contas sabia que era uma anomalia. Um monstro. Os outros dois podiam ser bruxos, como ele, mas ninguém ali além dele se transformava em um terrível _lobisomem_ nas luas cheias.

Trêmulo, teve a estranha sensação de que seus pensamentos emanavam dele, flutuavam no ar, tornando-se audíveis. Assim, com medo que os garotos o ouvissem, adivinhassem, ou até mesmo constatassem o que ele refletia, foi se erguendo e furtivamente se afastando, até que Sirius notou aquela fuga e o interrompeu:

-Ei ! Aonde é que você vai?

Remo estancou pálido, temendo olhar para Sirius e lhe dar mais um motivo para iniciar uma nova chacota, uma nova brincadeira humilhante. O que seria daquela vez? Seus ferimentos? Suas roupas?

-Ele pode vir com a gente, Sirius!- costurou Tiago, uma vez que Lupin não havia respondido. - Ah, desculpe o Sirius aqui, é que ele está muito empolgado com o feitiço que acabou conjurando sem querer...

-Não foi sem querer! -protestou Sirius, cruzando os braços. -Eu tinha tudo sob controle, ok?

-Claro que tinha. -zombou Tiago.

-Hey, eu não estou gostando desse seu tom sarcástico...

Remo aproveitou o fato de os dois estarem entretidos com algo para novamente ensaiar uma saída discreta, quando Tiago o chamou:

-A propósito, nunca tivemos oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor. Remo, né?- tentou o jovem Potter, agora cutucando o outro ao seu lado - Apresente-se, seu mal educado!

- Sirius e Tiago, eu sei. –emendou Lupin, sorrindo timidamente. – Obrigado.

-De nada! - exclamaram seus companheiros de quarto, aproximando-se dele amigavelmente.

Não soaram risadas, não vieram olhares sarcásticos, não lhe deram empurrões. Nada. Nenhum sinal de desagrado ou preconceito foi detectado: Remo estava estupefato. Mal podia acreditar.

Ele agora, inexplicavelmente, tinha feito amigos. Pela primeira vez encontrara garotos que não se incomodavam com sua situação financeira, suas manias de bom aluno e, mais tarde, o que foi bastante extraordinário, com sua licantropia. Tiago e Sirius o receberam de braços abertos, sem medo, sem delongas, sem restrições. Eles sempre estavam ali para ele, para fazê-lo se sentir normal, uma vez que era assim que eles o viam. Normal.

***Fim do flashback* **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O Sofrimento. A mais sensível de todas as coisas criadas. Ele é sempre inevitável. Ninguém gosta de senti-lo, mesmo sabendo que não será para sempre...o momento apenas, é o bastante para marcar uma vida inteira com lembranças. E o sofrimento presente antecipa a angústia de se ter um sofrimento futuro, pois ele se lembra do sentimento passado... Feridas marcam e podem nunca se fechar.

Remo tremia e suava frio, apoiando-se com as duas mãos na parede escorraçada à sua frente. A cabeça baixa permitia que os cabelos, já molhados pelo suor, escorressem para sua testa. Ele estava pálido, encurvado, aguardando agonizante a imagem dela, como sempre fez e como sempre faria. A lua, que sem aviso surgiria no céu escuro que cobria todo o terreno da escola, poderia mostrar-se pela janela aberta a qualquer instante. Todo o seu corpo sentia isso.

-Aluado..?

A voz de Sirius fez Lupin virar-se num súbito frenesi para trás. Os amigos fitaram-se; um inquieto, o outro angustiado pela espera.

-Almofadinhas... se transforme,por favor.

-Espere. Tiago e Pedro estão... ah,aí estão eles.

Os outros dois marotos acabavam de chegar à Casa dos Gritos. Tiago batendo um pouquinho nas vestes que acabaram empoeiradas; Rabicho olhando furtivamente para todos os cantos do pequeno e imundo quartinho, como que procurando o melhor lugar para se esconder quando o lobisomem assumisse a forma de seu amigo:

-Falta... hum...muito?-perguntou numa voz fraquinha enquanto olhava Remo de soslaio. Este murmurou num tom vacilante entre a depressão e o sofrimento tanto físico quanto psicológico:

-Não muito... e-eu...

Parou de se arrastar nas palavras com um súbito soluço de dor. Tiago e Sirius se adiantaram para ele, o primeiro jogando a capa da invisibilidade na cama de qualquer jeito:

-Tente se acalmar...

Os dois marotos de cabelos negros tocaram cada um respectivos ombros de Lupin, que agora havia se contorcido para frente como se sentisse uma cólica brutal na barriga. Pedro, ainda distante, olhou para além da janela atrás do grupo com um ar de preocupação: a lua cheia começava a despontar por detrás de uma nuvem. Virou agora olhos amedrontados para Remo,que sumira com o rosto de tanto que se encurvara, permitindo apenas a visão de seus cabelos.

A transformação ainda era muito penosa para o jovem bruxo e não havia nada que se pudesse fazer além de observar. Ele começou a gemer ruidosamente, fechando os olhos com força graças às contrações súbitas dos músculos faciais. Tanto Tiago quanto Sirius se desencostaram dele ao sentirem ambos os ombros enrijecidos: Remo agora começava a perder o controle de si mesmo e, num último ganido humano,implorou:

-Se transformem! O que estão esper...ran...do?

Pettigrew obedeceu imediatamente e logo onde antes se estendia em pé um aluno gordo e baixinho estava um rato cinzento com o rabo anelado como uma minhoca. Mas os outros dois permaneceram num impasse:

-Não Remo...você pode se machucar igual fez das outras vezes.- Tiago foi decidido até o outro, que contorcia-se em convulsões exaustivas em meio a gemidos horrendos.

-É isso mesmo, cara! Eu e Tiago vamos fazer de tudo pra te segurar. -Sirius o abraçou meio que lutando para se aproximar, pois o amigo já não estava tão humano assim...

Suas costas começaram a se alargar. Dava para se ouvir sons pavorosos que se assemelhavam a ossos sendo partidos, rasgados e esticados como molas. Estes sons ecoaram pelas quatro paredes do quartinho assustando Rabicho, que correu para embrenhar-se nas sombras do vão da cama. Tiago agora avançou para tentar conter um dos braços de Remo, que adotara uma posição anormal, quase se partindo na ousadia do movimento. O rapaz gritou sem mais delongas, o que foi algo pavoroso de se ouvir...

O grita ia, aos poucos, sofrendo mutações perceptíveis, tornando-se mais animalesco e bruto, mas rude e canino. Mais grotesco e lamurioso.

O estudante agora içou o tronco para trás, sendo amparado por Sirius. Era o peito de Lupin que se transformava e ele sentia isso com cada fibra de seu corpo, que implorava piedade.

A pele era pouca para o tamanho do esqueleto do jovem bruxo. Era como se o animal das luas cheias estivesse vestindo uma roupinha apertada demais, com apenas uma sutil diferença: a "roupa" era a pele limitada de Remo que,diferente de uma camiseta apertada ou de um casaco encolhido, sentia dor. Tinha veias. Tinha nervos.

Suas vestes escolares foram rasgando-se teimosamente; os fios pregando-se por linhas firmes, que rebentavam após perderem na luta contra o lobisomem, que crescia irracionalmente. Despedaçadas, tiras das vestes bruxas iam deixando-se largar pelo chão: dava para se ver o corpo peludo, grotesco, ossudo e selvagem comendo a "roupa" humana, dilacerando carne, ossos, músculos. Lupin urrava, suava meio que rosnando durante cada perca de si mesmo... Sirius e Tiago tentavam, mas não conseguiam conter o animal de se arranhar e morder, agoniado.

Por fim a pupila dos olhos dilatou-se: a abertura central da íris adotou uma coloração amarelada, destruindo o mar de castanho da menina dos olhos de Remo...seu último resquício humano se esvaiu.

E agora, em quatro patas, ele uivou para a lua lamuriosamente. Sua silhueta bestial destacou-se com o fundo lunar, que brilhava além da janela aberta. O uivo ecoou reboando no quartinho...provavelmente chamando a atenção dos moradores de Hogsmead, que naquele momento lançaram olhares de pânico para a amaldiçoada Casa dos Gritos.

Tiago e Sirius transformaram-se imediatamente; o primeiro em Pontas o segundo em Almofadinhas. Rabicho, ao ver que a barra estava limpa, saiu rastejando-se para fora de seu esconderijo. Andava rente ao chão. Pontas trotou até o lobisomem, que agora estava resumido a ganidos. O cachorro negro foi até ele também. Olharam-se. Os focinhos se farejando. Olhos amarelos nos olhos pretos. Lobo e cão.

Subitamente, Sirius deu um latido forte. Estava apenas anunciando a calmaria, exclamando satisfeito, envolvendo todos numa situação de quase conforto... mostrou para Tiago com o rabo abanando que Aluado estava relaxado agora, pois estavam juntos.

O cervo castanho pareceu sorrir com o movimento do belo pescoço, o balançar das orelhas empinadas e o raspar do casco no assoalho. Seu rabicó emplumou-se enquanto ele saltou baixinho para a saída daquele lugar, guiando o grupo de animais para fora.O cão trocou olhares caninos com o lobisomem, que agora lambia um ferimento que fizera em si mesmo, na pata dianteira. O ratinho por sua vez correu apressado para o meio das patas fortes do negro Almofadinhas.

Minutos depois o estranho cortejo quadrúpede ressurgiu na neblina da noite, abandonando o salgueiro, a Casa dos Gritos...a segurança.

_"Não pare"_

Os passos afobados a levavam para longe dali, ressonando no corredor empoeirado, nas escadas já comidas pelo musgo e no túnel terroso preenchido por galhos, pedras e um ou outro pedaço do que seria um corrimão de madeira. O coração palpitava desenfreado, pois combinara a necessidade do bombeamento rápido de sangue com a agonia do medo crescente. Lupin e seus urros iam ficando para trás, pois ele proporcionara para ela uma cena tão intragável quanto irreal...parecia ter sido fantasiosa,incoerente e de maneira alguma aceitável.

_"Não pare"_

A correria era acompanhada por soluços cansados de choro. As pernas que se mostravam ágeis iam levando o corpo arfante para a saída, para o ar livre, e de lá para a segurança do castelo. As narinas vermelhas dilataram-se quando sentiram novamente o ar fresco da noite- esta por sua vez banhada pelo prateado e redondo luar.

_"Não olhe pra trás!"_

As pernas iam se esticando para encurtar o caminho enquanto as mãos tentavam afastar os cabelos que tamborilavam na frente dos olhos, estes encharcados. Sua mente estava ébria, seus joelhos e fôlego vacilavam, mesmo assim a última ordem que seria transmitida pelo seu cérebro seria a de _parar._ Ela não podia parar de correr: se sentia fraca, mas era persistente... Queria fugir, esquecer, fingir não saber de nada, acreditar que não vira nada...

_"Não olhe pra trás!"_

Por isso ia em frente, em movimentos trôpegos. Nem notou quando uma ponta de sua saia prendeu-se num galho seco que despontava de uma moita e, assim, foi rasgada com brutalidade. A entrada da escola ia se aproximando graças ao esforço bambo do retorno. Julie acabou atravessando em tempo recorde todo o terreno macabro sem se dar conta disso; afinal de contas não queria pensar em nada, não conseguia pensar em nada. Todo o seu corpo trabalhava com exaustão para digerir a cena revelada aquela noite...

_"Continue..."_

Pensou ela depois de saltar os degraus de entrada da escola. Abriu a porta de carvalho com uma incomum presteza; passou pela brecha que abriu como que evitando ouvir o som medonho...o som triste,longo e prolongado que cortou a escuridão da noite para lembrá-la da verdade...o som de um uivo de canino selvagem.

E foi como um ponto final para a sua aventura: Julie fechou a porta Principal para livrar seus ouvidos de ouvirem e seu coração de martirizá-la. O uivo parecia chamá-la de volta, mas ela não queria voltar...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lílian nunca sentiu tanta raiva de Julie em toda a sua vida: justo quando sua mente, corpo e alma tinham decidido embarcar com sofreguidão no mundo dos sonhos, paz e descanso a inoportuna amiga decidira aparecer:

-Lily...por Deus Lily,acorda!

A ruiva gemeu num misto de preguiça, relutância e sonolência. Ainda com as pálpebras pregadas uma na outra murmurou um "Quié?" irritado, que foi respondido com mais puxões, sacolejadas e tapinhas no rosto:

-Sou eu!-contava a impaciente garota- Você vai saber o que é...acorde!

-Olhe aqui sua infeliz; se não for algo realmente importante eu juro pelo santo Graal que te enforco com seu próprio cabelo!-a mestiça foi se sentando na cama como se tivesse atadas aos pulsos algemas de ferro pressas em correntes. Bocejou como uma leoa, esfregou os olhos moles e úmidos e só então olhou para Julie:

-Nossa você está pálida como um fantasma ou sou eu que estou delirando de sono?

A outra, além do aspecto moribundo, tinha também a pele fria e as mãos trêmulas. Pousara sobre a cabeceira da cama de Lílian uma vela que mal a iluminava, já que não tivera nem sequer forças para lembrar-se do feitiço _Lumus_. Ainda para esclarecer: naquele momento Julie nem ao menos se lembrava de que tinha uma varinha! Evans, ainda a fitando com ar amedrontado, indagou:

-O que aconteceu?Teve um pesadelo?

-E-eu queria tanto que tivesse sido um pesadelo, Lily...só um pesadelo...

A súplica da outra trouxe consigo tanta dor que Lílian se compadeceu imediatamente. Ergueu-se silenciosamente, enfiou os pesinhos num par de pantufas e, com um dos dedos nos lábios e os outros na mão de Julie, sussurrou:

-Venha. Vamos descer pra não acordar as outras!

Levou a amiga escada a baixo, alojou-a em uma poltrona ornamental (pois era cor vinho adornada por costuras e desenhos dourados) e puxou uma cadeira para posicionar-se de frente da perturbada companheira. Estavam próximas de uma janela, para que assim pudessem se enxergar à luz da lua e das estrelas. A claridade permitiu que Lílian notasse com mais precisão o aspecto de Cabbot:

-Você ainda está de uniforme!-Julie não falava. Seu olhar castanho estava perdido no carpete do salão. – E seus sapatos cheios de terra...oh!Você rasgou sua saia, Julie!

-Estive nos jardins. –contou a outra laconicamente, num tom rápido mas nem por isso menos aturdido.

-E fazendo o que?-Lílian ficava cada vez mais preocupada. Julie pediu com um gesto débil para que ela se acalmasse, pois notava a euforia da ruiva crescer conforme o tempo passava. Arrumou um cacho atrás da orelha, suspirou e voltou o olhar inebriado para a janela. Lílian agora fitava apenas sua imagem, mas não sua expressão, que era de puro desamparo:

-Eu estava tentando descobrir a verdade sobre...uma coisa. – a voz foi baixa e pouco consistente. A dona dos olhos verde esmeralda que tanto encantavam Tiago não se conteve:

-Que coisa?

-É uma longa história, Lil.

-E você me acordou pra me contar toda ela, Tim-tim-por Tim-tim não foi dona Julie?-apressava Evans.

-Eu queria desabafar com alguém...-engoliu em seco- Mas agora,não tenho coragem...

Lílian inclinou-se para puxar as mãos de Julie , que torciam a barra do colete. Com o toque, ela se viu obrigada a voltar os olhos para a amiga,que pediu com a voz mais amável possível (ainda segurando suas mãos):

- Coragem?Eu nem sabia que era necessário ter coragem para contar algo a uma amiga!

-Lílian...-sorriu a morena.

-Não precisa agradecer, eu não estou te fazendo um favor.- interferiu a ruiva rapidamente,ainda amável. Julie retirou suas mãos das dela para poder puxar e abraçar uma almofada...precisaria de muita força para revelar o seu segredo e aquela fofa almofada parecia encorajadora:

-Você se lembra de dezembro?Do natal e principalmente do ano novo?

-Lembro.- confirmou Lily sem entender o porquê daquela pergunta- Nós tiramos uma foto bem engraçada lá nos jardins...

-Isso!-Julie foi dando corda aos pensamentos da outra para poder utilizá-los a seu favor- E você se lembra que mais tarde eu pedi para rever essa foto, em meados de janeiro?

-U-hum. Você queria ver a lua, que saiu no fundo.

-Sim.-as lembranças da ruiva estavam a ajudando mais do que ela esperava. E era bom que seguissem esse caminho até o final do relato- E você se lembra que lua era?

Os olhos verdes de Lílian se cruzaram com a dama da noite, que boiava no céu redonda e branca. Foi fácil responder:

-Lua-cheia. Mas o que isso tem hav..?

-O Remo.-disparou Julie totalmente encorajada pelo fluído rápido da conversa.

-Quê?

-Você se lembra de ter topado com ele em alguma noite de Lua-cheia?-a assusta e chorona adolescente tinha sido trocada por uma determinada jovem, que faria de tudo para revelar o mais macabro segredo à sua melhor amiga.

-Acho que sim, várias vezes!-Lílian começava a desconfiar se o cérebro de Julie estava pifado- E você acha que eu vou ficar reparando como a lua está cada vez que topo com o Lupin no meio da escola?

-Você nunca notou o número de vezes que ele fica desaparecido?-a outra perguntou com uma nítida entonação de incredulidade- Nunca reparou que ele é recordista em doenças aqui em Hogwarts?E que esses sumiços duram em torno de uma semana, e que...

-Já, já!- exclamou Lily impaciente-E daí?

-Mas é tão óbvio!- a grifinória órfã deixou o corpo pender em sua poltrona com a lentidão das conclusões de Lílian: será que era tão difícil assim juntar Remo com lobisomens? Lílian, por alguma razão,parecia bloqueada para chegar a este tipo de raciocínio. Julie recomeçou a dar explicações, agora sendo mais clara:

-Bem, como eu sou a namorada dele não pude deixar de reparar essa doença que o assolava uma vez por mês. Ele, é claro, sempre vinha cheio de desculpas, que de início foram muito bem engolidas por mim. Conseguia escapar das minhas indagações todas as vezes,até que um dia a ficha caiu...mas como nunca ninguém tinha reparado naquilo?

-Vai logo ao ponto!- Evans mordia-se de curiosidade. Julie se apressou:

-Eu fui checar minhas teorias: estudei um pouquinho sobre lobisomens e acompanhei os períodos lunares com meticulosidade. – ela olhava para Lílian até então, que começava a respirar rápido graças à verdade que se aflorava a cada palavra dita por Julie. Uma sombra passou pelo par de olhos castanhos desta, que finalmente terminou com certo pesar- Não foi difícil concluir que meu namorado nunca estava presente nas semanas de Lua cheia. Foi mais fácil ainda associar seu aspecto aos descritos no livro: palidez, ar doentio, febre, insônia, até mesmo a melhora na qualidade dos sentidos de olfato, audição e visão nos chamados "períodos perigosos".

-Você quer dizer que...- a ruiva balbuciou, incapaz de expressar-se com exatidão.

-É sim...- o tom de voz de Julie estava fatigado- Ele é um lobisomem.

Lílian estava estupefata. Não podia ser verdade, simplesmente não podia...ou Julie tinha enlouquecido ou apenas tirara conclusões erradas. No entanto...

-Não pode ser!

-Eu o segui hoje a noite. -ia falando a dos cachos. Seus olhos vidrados contornaram todo o salão comunal em busca de apoio para as palavras, pois ela se lembrava nitidamente do início dos urros, da agonia da transformação...se lembrava do corpo do rapaz se contorcendo de modo indomável e então se lembrava de ter soluçado por detrás da porta, de ter atravessado a Casa dos Gritos antes mesmo de concluída a cena horrenda. Os lábios tremiam quando ela voltou a falar-E é verdade...e ele estava sofrendo tanto, tanto...não pude agüentar, saí correndo!

Lílian esticou-se para abraçá-la. Agora ambas as grifnórias começaram a chorar compulsivamente:

-E você viu a transformação?-soluçou.

-Só o começo...é horrível!-ganiu.

O abraço se intensificou. Lílian agora perguntava numa voz rouca, ainda amparando a outra e se deixando amparar:

-O professor Dumbledore deve saber de tudo isso, não é?

-Com certeza...Madame Pomfrey acompanhou o Remo para fora do castelo. –Julie afundou o rosto nos cabelos ruivos da desolada amiga- Todo esses anos...tudo planejado...e ninguém sabia...

-A não ser Dumbledore...-choramingava também Lílian.

Julie,por sua vez, arregalou os olhos: os marotos! Como ela pôde se esquecer deles? Não era apenas o digníssimo diretor o conhecedor daquele triste fato mas também os marotos! Ela os vira, estupefata é claro, entrar na árvore, carregar uma capa da invisibilidade e até mesmo chegar até Lupin para contê-lo!

Foi então que se lembrou do estranho pergaminho que encontrara naquela mesma noite...apalpou os bolsos para poder senti-lo. Sim, o mapa da escola ainda estava em seu poder, assim como estavam também os maiores mistérios do quarteto...ela agora sabia sobre Remo,sobre o Salgueiro, sobre a capa. E quanto à animagia?

Não; não se conteve na Casa dos Gritos a ponto de ver Tiago e Sirius se transformarem. Vira apenas um rato adestrado apertar o nó da árvore e, depois, seguir o grupo para dentro do túnel. É verdade que não se lembrava muito bem de Pedro Pettigrew quando pensava nesses momentos, mas estava tão confusa, tão embrulhada por descobertas que sentia a cabeça formigar. Lílian desprendeu-se do abraço com o rosto lavado em lágrimas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Três pares de olhos vivos e cálidos pregavam-se num desacordado, apático e ferido Lupin. Pela enfermaria corria um burburinho alegre que escondia o cansaço físico dos donos das vozes. _Cansaço_, porque Tiago, Sirius e Pedro tinham passado a noite em claro novamente, aprontando em todo o povoado de Hogsmead em sua forma animaga.

O relógio pendurado na parede dos fundos indicava cinco horas da manhã, horário desencorajador para qualquer aluno que dormira mal ...mas o que eram "cinco horas" da matina para quem não pregara o olho?

-Seus moleques...-resmungava madame Pomfrey, saltitando como um pingüinzinho atrás dos marotos,incapaz de fitar seu paciente.-Assim que ele acordar quero os três _fora daqui._ –as últimas duas palavras foram quase cuspidas tamanho era o incômodo da enfermeira.

Sirius, voltado para Remo e de costas para Papoula, pôde fazer uma careta idêntica às expressões débeis da mulher sem que fosse interceptado por algum puxão de orelha. Ele a imitava com perfeição, mas mudo. Essa gozação silenciosa obrigava Tiago e Pedro a segurarem as risadas para não parecerem idiotas rindo à toa.

-Há seis anos eu os aturo nessa enfermaria...- ralhava a medi-bruxa para si mesma- fazendo o que?Absolutamente nada! Apenas me atrapalhando, me atazanando...deviam ser expulsos,isso sim!E esse Potter, que me aparece mutilado depois de todas as partidas de Quadribol dessa escola, e...

-Puxa madame Pomfrey...-interferiu Sirius, finalmente parando com as gracinhas e se virando para a mulher uniformizada- Sabia que seu nome, "Papoula", é o nome de uma flor?

Ela piscou umas três vezes,sem entender onde ele queria chegar. Cessou sua leva de reclamações e assumiu uma expressão ressabiada, subitamente atenta.

- E é uma flor você!- prosseguiu Sirius. Madame Pomfrey abriu a boca agora com mais incredulidade do que com raiva. Tiago e Pedro deram de ombros. - Ah sim, Papoula... é uma flor doce,tem uma seiva leitosa...é,foi muito bem escolhido o nome! Puxa, a senhora é uma enfermeira tão meiga e preocupada...dá pra ver o seu profissionalismo! Sua dedicação para com o meu amigo é admirável!

As bochechas gordinhas da bruxa ruboresceram. O rapaz moreno sorria brilhantemente para ela, enquanto os outros dois franziam as sobrancelhas apalermados. Ambos cheiravam uma conspiração alá Almofadinhas por detrás daqueles falsos elogios.

-Ora, quê isso meu jovem Black...- pigarreou Papoula finalmente.- Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho!

-Não seja modesta, madame!-Sirius tornou sua expressão,se possível, ainda mais amável.-Uma _flor_ como a senhora faz muito mais do que seu trabalho numa escola dessas,que não oferece cautela,cuidados e segurança alguma para seus alunos...

A mulher iluminou-se, subitamente tomada por uma eufórica vontade de protestar, confirmar e bradar seus direitos:

-Concordo plenamente!

Remo agora se mexia na cama, mostrando sinais de consciência. Todos os presentes voltaram-se para ele, inclusive a enfermeira, que disse:

-Creio que fará até bem para o paciente um breve encontro com os amigos.- e piscando de lado para Sirius,que ainda a olhava admirado, disse-Vou deixá-los a sós.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago seguiram risonhos os passinhos apressados que levaram Madame Pomfrey para detrás da cortina do quartinho branco e limpo da enfermaria. Ela se foi, permitindo que Sirius assumisse novamente aquela sua característica expressão brejeira. Tiago balançou a cabeça:

-Que golpe baixo, Almofadinhas...

-E eu estava só ensaiando, meu caro Pontas!-contou o outro empurrando uma parte da cortina que atrapalhava sua visão, rolando-a para o lado na cama de dossel onde descansava Aluado.- Ia preparar o terreno para dar o melhor de mim, mas ela facilitou as coisas tão rapidamente!

-Sabe com quem você parece?- comentou Pedro, entortando a cabeça para ver o sorriso branco de Sirius de um ângulo diferente.- Aqueles garoto-propaganda de comerciais trouxas de pastas de dente!

-Rabicho,tem certeza de que aquilo que você comeu ontem a noite no meio do lixo da casa do senhor Burgins era mesmo queijo gorgonzola ?-Sirius fingiu conversar com um doente mental e aproveitou também para trazer á tona um dos acontecimentos da noite de Lua cheia que acabara apenas horas atrás.

-Bem que aquele cheirinho não me era estranho...devia ter ópio ali no meio!-avacalhou Tiago. Pedro preparava uma resposta inteligente, mas nunca pôde retrucar a brincadeira, pois o maroto adoecido que até aquele momento estivera apenas gemendo e rolando no colchão abria os olhos lentamente.

Os outros o saudaram:

-Bom dia, Aluado!

-Estava sonhando com nossas aventuras de ontem, não?

O lobisomem esfregou os olhos fundos, ajeitou-se sentado na cama e ganiu suas primeiras palavras humanas:

-Oh...não quero nem imaginar o que vocês me fizeram fazer ontem á noite!

Tiago e Sirius trocaram sorrisos traquinas. O terceiro e roliço maroto guinchou:

-Na verdade foi você mesmo que fez tudo o que fizemos ontem á noite!- e agora, voltando-se para os outros dois animagos- Hei!Vocês se lembram da cara daquele açougueiro?

Almofadinhas latiu em gargalhadas:

-Cara, ele ficou irado quando eu e o Aluado abocanhamos e arrastamos aquela montanha de carne pra longe!

-E quando a gente espantou todas as galinhas do quintal daquela velhinha?Nossa, o vizinho dela foi atrás da gente brandindo a espingarda!- acrescentou Tiago, espalmando as mãos de alegria. Remo ouvia tudo de olhos arregalados, abraçado aos joelhos, pálido e com expressão de cético. Seus amigos continuavam a resumir as aventuras:

-O melhor foi quando aquela cadelinha, amarrada nos fundos de uma casa, ficou toda assanhada quando viu o Almofadinhas!-Sirius lançou a Pontas uma careta assassina com a lembrança:

-Quer jogar sujo, Tiago? Okey, e aquela vez que aquela **unicórnio** fêmea chegou perto de você e...

- Se restrinja aos fatos de ontem, Sirius.- cortou Tiago imediatamente, agora um pouco vermelho.

Remo, subitamente, levou as mãos à testa:

-Minha cabeça dói...

A reclamação trouxe uma eclosão de risadas dos outros marotos. Lupin ficou tão aturdido que chegou a se arrepender do comentário.

-E não era pra menos...-Pontas foi o primeiro a comentar o incidente.- Você levou uma senhora pancada na cabeça!Pensei que seu crânio tivesse rachado!

-Ah,é?- Remo agora procurava um galo no meio dos cabelos castanhos-E de quem?

-Da velha coroa dona das galinhas...ah,falando nisso,acho melhor você não almoçar frango hoje!- Sirius provocou no amigo uma sensação de enjoou com aquelas palavras; Lupin pareceu ficar verde.

-E vocês me deixaram fazer isso!

-Pior foi o Rabicho que fuçou o lixo dos outros e acabou comendo um queijo alterado quimicamente!-riu o rapaz de óculos redondos,arrancando protestos do rato:

-Não tinha ópio no meu queijo,Tiago!

-O quê?- Remo agora sentia-se enjoado com as revelações -Oh...acho que vou desmaiar!

-De novo?-exclamou Sirius,descrente-Você desmaiou hoje de manhã logo depois de se transformar de volta, Remo!

-Vai ver foi a galinha...-comentou Tiago.

-É verdade!É isso que dá comer alimento cru!-Sirius lembrou-se dos conselhos que a senhora Potter disparava no meio dos almoços de domingo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos pretos, servia o marido, ralhava com Tiago e perguntava em altos brados "Alguém quer mais suco de abóbora?".

A responsável pela saúde e integridade física dos aprendizes de bruxo retornou minutos depois, trazendo nas mãozinhas abeis um frasco de remédio e uma colher. Enquanto ziguezaqueava as arrumadas camas de dossel, ia dizendo:

- Podem ir agora rapazes, preciso tratar do senhor Lupin. Ele tem que estar bem fortinho pra enfrentar toda essa longa semana de Lua-cheia, por isso: chispando!- o meigo tratamento dado por Sirius um tempinho antes parecia não mais surtir efeito na mulher, que novamente assumia seu ar autoritário. Por isso, com um olhar de "nos vemos depois" Tiago deu as costas para o amigo monitor, assim como fez Rabicho logo em seguida. Sirius,antes de se retirar,inclinou-se na direção do ouvido do amigo para sussurrar:

- Se a Papoula te perguntar algo sobre suas costas, diga a ela que não tem nada haver com as transformações de lobisomem, mas sim que foi um tombo que você levou semana passada.

Remo estremeceu,mas assentiu em meio a uma pergunta indecisa:

-Mas o que tem de errado com minhas costas?

-Bem...

-Não me diga!-interceptou rapidamente, pondo a mão na boca de Sirius, que sorriu, deliciando-se com o nervosismo do companheiro.- E acho que não quero saber!

-É. É melhor você não saber...- e Almofadinhas se afastou animado, deixando para trás um confuso,assustado e acima de tudo receoso lobisomem.

Sirius encontrou um impaciente Tiago e um sonolento Pedro do lado de fora da enfermaria, ambos encostados na parede de pedra à frente. Foi logo se espreguiçando:

-Ah...não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu me sinto um caco!

-Olhe pra minha cara, Sirius!-o outro maroto retirou os óculos para mostrar globos oculares completamente vermelhos.- Se eu não pregar os olhos acho que capoto!

Rabicho bocejou:

-É,mas nós prec...precisaaaaaaaaaamos tomar café da manhã! Meu estômago está ronronando igual um tigre!-deu tapinhas na sua barriga de chope, que obrigava a blusa do uniforme de Hogwarts a quase estourar seus botões para tentar manter-se.

-E temos aulas de revisão para as provas.- lembrou Tiago enquanto esfregava os olhos cansados passando os dedos por debaixo das lentes. –Não que eu precise delas...

Sirius também tentava manter-se acordado com muito esforço. Dava-se para descobrir o horário exato que os relógios marcavam sem nem ao menos olhar para um: bastava fitar Sirius. O maroto estava com _cara_ de cinco e meia da manhã. Todo ele sentia que eram apenas cinco e meia da manhã; seus olhos caiam pois tinham consciência de que eram cinco e meia da manhã. Ele respirava um ar cansado de cinco e meia da manhã, espreguiçava-se de um modo cinco e meia da manhã, falava de uma maneira até que aceitável para cinco e meia da manhã...ele todo era cinco e meia.

-Uahhh...-bocejou Almofadinhas,exausto- Vocês querem saber de uma coisa?Nós devíamos era aproveitar que o Remo não está aqui pra atazanar a nossa vida, e devíamos cabular todas as aulas de hoje, assim, podíamos dormir o dia inteiro!- apenas o soar daquela última idéia "dormir o dia inteiro" acabou provocando um sorriso bobo no rosto de Pedro e um menear de cabeça de Tiago, que só não concordou euforicamente porque já estava entrando num estado de nostalgia provocado pela falta de descanso.

-Mas Sirius...- o quase irmão do rapaz,num tom infeliz, murmurou-Nós não podemos. Quer dizer, sim, claro que podemos, mas...ah cara, nós temos que falar logo com Dumbledore sobre... _aquilo ._

O uso do termo secreto "aquilo" fora escolhido, obviamente, para não chamar a atenção de Pedro, que ainda não sabia sobre a carta que Sirius havia recebido. Afinal de contas, se o histérico Rabicho ou o preocupado Lupin tomassem conhecimento da carta enviada pelos Black teriam, com certeza, tido ataques. O próprio Tiago não conseguia suportar a idéia de ter de se afastar de Almofadinhas...seria como perder um pedaço de si mesmo! Tiago só sossegaria depois de falar com o diretor e implorar para que ele não permitisse a transferência de Sirius para Durmsntarng; aquilo era absurdamente injusto!

-Ok, Pontas. –o batedor do time de Grifinória deu de ombros-Então vamos logo desencostar dessa parede, senão eu durmo!

-Boa.-Rabicho foi o primeiro a se por de pé- Vamos tomar café da manhã!

-Ainda não foi servido.- lembrou Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos com uma das mãos distraidamente (aquele era um de seus trejeitos mais famosos).

-Então vamos, ou melhor, _o Rabicho vai procurar e achar_ o mapa do maroto que ele largou lá no Salão Comunal a noite passada, não vai?- num estalo Sirius lembrou-se do descuido inaceitável de Pettigrew, que parecia até mesmo ter-se esquecido do incidente. Foi rosnando que Sirius lhe fez esta intimação, a qual Rabicho respondeu encolhendo-se todo.

- Então te vemos no Salão Principal, Pet!- avisou Tiago ao ver o baixinho sair aos trotes assustados. Depois, com um sorrisinho perverso que levava consigo um quê de piedade, comentou- Ele não vai conseguir. Perder é fácil, mas encontrar...e você sabe como ele é!

-Sei.- argumentou o outro,rancoroso- É uma anta desmiolada! Um inútil!- Tiago riu antes de murmurar um "pobre infeliz!".- É sério Tiago: Acho que o Pedro se sai muito ruim em tudo, até mesmo no que ele sabe fazer melhor: ser ruim!

-Mas todo o grupo precisa ter um capacho, né?- Pontas finalizou o assunto, disparando logo em seguida:

-Hei!Vamos falar com o Dumb agora?

-Você acha que ele está acordado há essa hora?

-Ah, ele é um velhinho bem nutrido e vigoroso...não vai se importar em ser acordado,caso ainda não estiver acordado. –deduziu o maroto. Sirius, despreocupado, concordou sem mais delongas:

-Então ta! Vamos!

_**It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,**_

(Não é amor fácil, mas você tem amigos em que pode confiar)

_**Friends will be friends,**_

(Amigos serão amigos)

_**When you're in need of love they give care and attention.**_

(Quando você precisa de amor, eles lhe dão carinho e atenção)

_**Friends will be friends,**_

(Amigos serão amigos)

_**When you're through with life and all hope is lost,**_

(Quando você está cheio da vida e toda a esperança está perdida)

_**Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end.**_

(Segure suas mãos porque amigos serão amigos até o fim)

A inteligência inclina a vontade para uma certa direção, mas não a obriga nem a constrange, tanto assim que podemos agir na direção contrária à indicada...acabamos sempre desviando o rumo das nossas decisões,porque somos o que queremos ser,ou melhor: _Nós nos tornamos o que realmente somos._

Inacreditavelmente teimosos. Teimosos e indomesticáveis, no caso de alguns...no caso de Sirius Black,por exemplo:

-Sabe Tiago, dês de que eu fugi de casa...

-Foi uma bela jogada essa!

-É eu sei!-sorriu- Mas dês de então eu nunca pensei que minha família iria me procurar novamente para manter contato, pior ainda: pra me pedir de volta! Pensei que se eu desistisse deles eles também desistiriam de mim.

-Eu também pensei, Sirius. – Tiago deu um suspiro deprimido -Mas aquela carta idiota...eu não posso acreditar!

Os dois seguiam na direção do escritório do digníssimo diretor de Hogwarts. Faziam o caminho com facilidade, pois eram grandes conhecedores de todo aquele terreno escolar, tanto fora quanto dentro do castelo. Senhas para passagens secretas?Sabiam todas! Esconderijos? Eles mesmos haviam criados vários...caminhos ocultos?Não existiam mais...todos eram de conhecimento dos marotos.

-Hei Tiago, qual será a senha dessa vez?

-Para o escritório do Dumbledore?-indagou o outro desviando a atenção de seus passos para Sirius- Sei lá... não é "Escudo dourado"?

-Essa é a senha da Grifinória, cabeção!

-Ok, então _você_ e sua cabeça pequena sabem qual é a senha?

-Se soubesse não teria perguntado. –sorriu um triunfante Sirius.

E o problema ficou sem solução até a chegada e parada total de ambos frente a entrada para o escritório do diretor. Tiago coçou os cabelos:

-Ihhh...o negócio vai ser chutar mesmo,Almofadinhas!

-Ok.-o outro então voltou os olhos espertos para a gárgula imóvel. Parecia querer ler seus pensamentos,mas ao em vez disso, o que fazia era apenas fingir pensar para que sua fanfarrice fosse ao menos bem interpretada.- _Abrete-Césamo!_

-Ah, Sirius...que falta de criatividade!

-Foi o melhor que pude fazer com o sono que estou!-ele cruzou os braços displicentemente- Faça melhor, então!

Pontas torceu os olhos como quem diz "Sinceramente, eu não sei o que fazer sem o mapa do maroto" o que foi a corda que impulsionou Sirius para mais uma tentativa, desta vez,meio brutal:ele arregaçou as mangas, apontou sua varinha para a estátua (que,com seu rosto sorridente esculpido em pedra,parecia zombar da frustração dos garotos com escárnio de quem é superior) e se explicou:

-Vamos _explodir_ isso logo!Lembra de algum feitiço?

Tiago arregalou os olhos para ele; assombrado. Explodir a entrada para o escritório do diretor? Sirius decidiu dizer algo que amenizasse o peso daquela sua idéia desvairada e maníaca:

-A gente concerta depois,Pontas!

-Bem,ok...você primeiro...-Tiago parecia apreensivo.

-Tá bom.- Sirius pigarreou,concentrou-se, firmou os dedos ao redor de sua varinha e...

-Bom dia, garotos!

-AHH!

A voz feminina que reboara subitamente por detrás dos marotos foi o suficiente para dar-lhes um susto daqueles. Sirius soltou a varinha, Tiago sentiu o coração dar um pulo de alarme. A ruiva calou-se imediatamente com as reações inesperadas dos dois rapazes,que agora a fitavam já mais calmos.

-Oh...Evans!-a voz de Tiago pulou de um tom em dó bemol para um sol meio grave. Suas cordas vocais protestaram a força que ele decidiu lhes aplicar, mas de nada podiam fazer...o rapaz sempre falava daquele jeito quando via a moça se aproximar.

-Potter, por favor, pare de tentar parecer mais maduro porque você já está ficando roxo.- Lily disse quase com tédio transparecendo no olhar verde. Sirius deu um ronco mal disfarçado de risada.- E afinal de contas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga, Evans!-recitou Almofadinhas, perdendo seus resquícios de gargalhada quando teve o olhar risonho interceptado pelo olhar duro da ruiva. - E você?

-Eu sempre acordo cedo, Black.-mentiu ela rispidamente. A verdade era que, desde que fora sacudida por Julie durante a noite, não conseguira mais pregar o olho. Chorara umas boas duas horas com a amiga ao seu lado e, depois de vê-la adormecer no sofá de Grifinória, teve de tentar levá-la escadas acima sem grande sucesso.

Também tentou cochilar,mas a revelação sobre o lobisomem dominara sua cabeça de tal forma que a única imagem que ela via ao fechar os olhos era a da Lua cheia...então,quando despertava novamente, deparava-se com Julie,que dormitava ao seu lado, ou com o escuro do salão comunal. Lily acabou observando o dia raiar, as estrelas se recolherem e o tom do céu mesclar-se de cinza e azul claro.

Virara a noite, mas não sentia sono apesar de aparentar cansaço. Os olhos não estavam mais inchados, e a barriga não mais roncava, afinal de contas ela já lavara o rosto e até mesmo já tomara seu café da manhã. Depois de feito os rituais matinais (que incluíam também uma arrumação rápida nos materiais ecolares), Lily começara a vagar meio ébria pelos corredores do castelo... Divagava ao redor da idéia de ir ou não procurar Lupin (que devia estar na enfermaria), quando cruzara com os marotos em frente a gárgula que guardava a entrada para o mais seguro escritório do mundo.

-Lily meu docinho, você saberia nos dizer qual é a senha para chegar até o diretor?-Tiago, ainda com o peito estufado, dirigiu-se a ela pateticamente meigo. A grifinória deu risada, tentando menosprezá-lo:

-Potter,como você é pedante! _Meu docinho?_-repetiu com desdém,Tiago deu de ombros.

-Tenho culpa se você é a garota mais maravilhosa dessa escola?

-Pare com isso, Potter...-alertou ela,quase achando graça- Não venha para cima de mim com esses seus joguinhos infames!Você já devia saber que eu não caio neles...

-Mas não estou...

-Não quero saber. -ela engasgou as palavras do maroto. Sirius enquanto isso os acompanhava revirando os olhos, entediado. - Mas afinal de contas o que é que vocês querem falar com Dumbledore?

-Coisas. -fez Sirius, já que Tiago ficou inibido: pensava que seria maltratado novamente apenas por estar dirigindo a palavra a Lily,que respondeu Almofadinhas numa voz resoluta:

-Mas vocês não vão fazer ele perder o tempo dele,vão?-ela parecia hesitar em ajudá-los.

-Não.-os dois responderam em coro, um sorrindo e o outro tentando.

Lily os avaliou; a expressão meio glacial detendo-se em Tiago, que a encarava desapontado. Algo trespassou os olhos da ruiva, que finalmente convenceu-se:

-Se aprontarem alguma a professora Minerva vai capar vocês!- eles gargalharam, concordando sem se intimidarem. E então menos séria, ela contou sem receios- A senha é Godric Griffindor!

Mal a jovem pronunciou tais palavras e a estátua carrancuda revelou a passagem,girando, oferecendo-lhes as escadarias de pedra num rangido de compreensão. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam espantados:

-Como você sabia?

-Ora essa...-e ela imitou a expressão característica dos marotos, toda brejeira.-ser uma boa menina tem lá suas vantagens...

Os dois assistiram os passinhos lascivos de Lily levarem-na embora corredor a fora, um tanto surpresos. Tiago,afogueado,murmurou:

-Ela é tão...

-Sexy!

-Sirius!-os olhos de Tiago se voltaram faiscantes de ciúmes e indignação para o amigo.

- Ah, me desculpe,eu esqueci com quem estava falando!- e o rapaz se dirigiu finalmente para as escadas sempre tão bem escondidas, apressando o passo.- Vamos,Pontas!

Mas a atenção de Tiago ainda estava presa no fim do corredor por onde a ultima essência de Lily passara. Ele parecia hipnotizado. Sirius, resmungando para si mesmo um "que mané!" foi buscar o abobalhado amigo, puxando-o pelo braço impacientemente. Pontas se deixou levar após uns bêbados tropeções nos próprios pés e uns protestos baixinhos, que foram ignorados pelo cachorrão:

-Vou pedir pro Dumbledore transferir é a Evans dessa escola, porque eu simplesmente não agüento mais essa sua cara de parvo!

Fineus Nigellus não esperava companhia àquela hora da manhã. Acabrunhado, desencostou-se de sua moldura e espreguiçou-se longa e educadamente. Depois, empertigando-se todo como se ainda fosse feito de carne e não de tinta, jogou sua sonolenta e ainda assim imponente atenção para a porta que acabara de se abrir:

-Pelas barbas de Netuno! O que fazem aqui?

-Olá Vovô! –Sirius cumprimentou-o domado por um humor sardônico. O retrato do ex-diretor da escola contorceu o rosto velho:

-Mais respeito, rapaz!- o tetravô de Sirius estava extremamente incomodado, o que era facilmente perceptível no seu olhar, expressão e tom de voz. –Sei muito bem que você, oh vermezinho sem escrúpulos, abandonou nossa nobre casa e deu as costas á nossa digníssima família por razões pouquíssimo atraentes. O que diriam seus velhos ancestrais caso soubessem disso, sua criaturinha ingrata?

-Bem, você é um deles. Acho que sua opinião é válida. -bocejou Sirius, sem interesse. Tiago sorriu para ele discretamente. Fineus produziu alguns sons guturais em resposta, antes de indagar rispidamente:

-Mas o que fazem aqui afinal de contas?-desviou a atenção agora para Tiago, pois já não suportava olhar para seu intragável parente de semblante zombeteiro.

- Queremos falar com Dumbledore.-Pontas foi direto. Não gostava muito de prolongar diálogos com quadros, muito menos quando estes retratavam indivíduos tão mesquinhos como era aquele Black.

-O diretor não deve ser incomodado. -recitou a pintura humana, friamente.

-Não será incômodo algum, Nigellus!

Os três indivíduos sobressaltaram-se com a voz mansa vinda do segundo andar do escritório: era Alvos, dentro de um robe longo de seda roxa, que ia arrastando sua longa calda pelos degraus á medida que descia cauteloso. A barba branca ia balançando, batendo de encontro ao peito do bruxo. Um chapéu comprido e pontudo cobria o cocuruto da cabecinha pálida, que mirava o andar de baixo com certa satisfação. Uma das mãos velhas iam escorregando e apoiando-se no corrimão num toque suave e carinhoso. Brandamente o diretor foi se aproximando, os oclinhos de meia lua patinando sobre o nariz avantajado.

Os marotos o miraram agradecidos. O retrato do tetravô de Sirius, incomodamente barulhento, retirou-se passando de moldura em moldura até ir parar numa sala longe dali, não com o intuito de dar privacidade ao grupo que desejava conversar, mas sim pelo insulto que era ter de aturar a presença de Sirius, aquele rebelde adolescente sem amor à pátria!

-Caíram da cama, rapazes?-sorriu o professor dirigindo-se à sua escrivaninha um tanto empolgado com a visita. Sentando-se para atendê-los, devidamente acomodado, sorriu.- Eu não esperava vê-los aqui tão cedo. Como passaram a noite?

-Bem...-Tiago trocou um olhar com o amigo,que completou:

-Agitados.

-Entendo. –Dumbledore inclinou os olhos, fazendo parecer que entendera muito mais do que demonstrava naquelas vagas palavras; Tiago e Sirius se perguntaram intimamente se o diretor sabia de suas aventuras na Lua cheia. Receosos, concluíram que não...seria impossível!

-Olhe professor, a coisa é que eu recebi essa carta...-Sirius enfiou a mão direita num de seus bolsos e foi remexendo avidamente. Trouxe de dentro dele um bolinho deformado de papel amassado.- Erm...isso costumava ser uma carta até o Tiago ler,mas...

- NÃO DEIXE ELE MUDAR DE ESCOLA, PROFESSOR!- interrompeu Tiago com brusquidão, jogando-se sobre a mesa do bom velhinho vestido em roxo, apoiando-se com os braços e fitando-o profundamente.O dono da barba prateada não fez nada a não ser sorrir.

-Tiago!-Sirius também sorriu.

-Deixe-me dar uma olhada, Sirius.-Dumbledore aceitou de bom grado a sucata de papel que o aluno estendeu para ele,acrescentando bondosamente-Sentem-se rapazes.

Duas cadeiras vieram zunindo até a escrivaninha, oferecendo lugares para os dois. Sem impressionar-se com a personificação das cadeiras, os dois bruxos se sentaram inquietos. Os olhinhos miúdos de Dumbledore passeavam ébrios pelas letras da carta dos Black, que estava maltratada e surrada como um galo de briga. Era um desafio decifrar seu conteúdo, mas, por fim, Alvos completou a tarefa. Ergueu sua atenção brilhante para os jovens marotos logo em seguida:

-Meus rapazes,vocês não precisam se preocupar com uma bobagem dessas!-os dois ficaram aparvalhados. Queriam protestar, mas Alvos ainda não terminara.- Esta carta não veio do largo Grimmauld.

-Como não?-engasgou-se Sirius. -Mas essa tranqueira tem a cara dos meus parentes, a essência deles, tudo!

-E fede como eles!-acrescentou Tiago, indignado. Alvos continuava sorrindo abestalhado,como se estivesse se deliciando com as exclamações eufóricas de seus alunos:

-Mas não é real. Prestem atenção; Regulus Black ainda está vivo,eu sei.

-Mas e todo o resto?-insistiu Pontas.

- Todo o resto também é mentira, Tiago.-reforçou o mestre- Eu tenho certeza de que os Black não se importam mais com Sirius...O remetente desta carta foi, com certeza, algum engraçadinho que conhece muito bem essa família...um íntimo por assim dizer. Ele, ou ela, usou todos os trejeitos dos Black apenas para se divertir um pouco com vocês dois, rapazes. Essa carta não passa de uma brincadeira.

Tiago e Sirius pareciam pulular suas raivas por todo o cérebro. Vaidosos como eram, já sentiam a vingança aflorar furiosa. Sentiam a pele ferver graças ao sangue nervoso que corria pelas veias, estas espremidas pelos músculos contraídos. Contraídos pela sede de vingança e honra:

-Tem...certeza,professor?-sibilou o jovem e desgarrado Black. Os olhos cintilando por detrás de alguns fios de cabelo.

-Absoluta. – concluiu ele, domado por um estado de espírito completamente reverso ao dos marotos: até o ar que expirava e inspirava pelas narinas parecia ser cor de rosa, meigo, calmo. –Há mais alguma coisa que queiram me dizer?

Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles seis anos, ambos confirmaram em coro um "Sim!" muito necessitado de aceitação. O diretor de Hogwarts pediu com um assentimento para que prosseguissem.

Pelas diversificadas janelas do escritório, raios amarelos de sol entravam animados, cintilando nos objetos de Alvos, nas penugens de uma adormecida Fawkes e nos traços jovens dos grifinórios. A luminosidade clara anunciava seis horas da manhã.

Sirius trabalhava a todo o vapor agora. O sono, a fadiga e até mesmo a angústia começavam a dar lugar a uma vontade elétrica de contar, falar,pedir conselhos:

-Nós queríamos lhe contar sobre Julie, diretor. Nós sabemos quem matou os pais dela e porque, e como pegar o infeliz ...tudo.

Pela primeira vez dês do início daquela conversa Dumbledore pareceu alterado. Remexeu-se em sua poltrona, perdeu o ar tranqüilo, pigarreou antes de falar:

-Se expliquem melhor, sim?-estava incrivelmente abismado.

Sirius, então, fez um breve resumo de toda a história: explicou para o mago quem era John Cabbot, o que ele havia feito, como construíra seu caráter. Dumbledore era um melhor analista do psicológico das pessoas, é claro, e foi por isso que disse sem mais delongas um pensamento que explicava muito da história do ex sonserino:

-O homem torna-se velho muito rápido e sábio demasiado tarde.

Tiago, enquanto estralava os ossos condoídos de suas costas, concordou.

Almofadinhas arqueou uma sobrancelha: acabara de perceber o quão situado o outro estava na trama e graças a isso foi mais direto,vago e rápido:

-Então professor; certa vez ele foi ameaçado por um de seus "ex conhecidos"... alarmaram ele para uma possível vingança,que não tardou a vir. O senhor sabia que no dia das bruxas quando os pais da Julie foram assassinados, o avô dela estava na _casa deles_ porque achou necessário vir até aqui para defende-los? A Mary, a esposa trouxa, permaneceu na França.

-Então o senhor percebe...-Tiago acrescentou rapidamente- Que o alarme era mais um modo de incitar o homem a ir para a Inglaterra. Acho que os bruxos sabiam que as únicas pessoas que podiam ameaçar eram o filho e a neta, e sendo que esta última estava sob a sua proteção...

-Mataram o filho, mas não foi bem assim...

-É! O senhor sabe que aquele imbecil do Karkaroff...

A dupla desandou a falar. Um interpolando o outro, foram acelerando o ritmo do relato com certa desordem e euforia, que foi carinhosamente corrigida por Dumbledore:

-Um de cada vez!Assim fica tudo muito confuso.

Tiago deu a vez para o amigo explicar-se, se recostando na cadeira meio displicente:

-É o seguinte: descobrimos que o Karkarof ficou endividado com o seu teve um deslize quando conjurou um feitiço muito estranho que eu,Tiago,Remo e Pedro tivemos a sorte de ver, no inicio do ano, lá na loja do senhor Olivaras. Vimos que um auror estava com a varinha de Karkarof, investigando o caso...se chamava alguma coisa Moody.

-Alastor Moody.- Dumbledore corrigiu paciente, compreensivo.-Continue meu rapaz.

-Mais tarde nos contaram que Igor Karkarof tinha se mudado para a Rússia, e logo pensamos que ele estava era querendo fugir das suspeitas que levantou aqui na Inglaterra. Mas fugir, como o senhor sabe, não é a melhor forma de deixar sua amizade com os sonserinos em "pratos limpos". Mesmo um covarde como ele precisava se redimir.

-Associamos então o crime com o Igor.-disparou Tiago, que não conseguia ficar quieto por muito tempo.- O velho Cabbot virou sinônimo de traição e rancor para esses bruxos, então fazê-lo sofrer seria algo certo de se fazer. Achamos que Karkarof quis experimentar, mas se ele estava na Rússia, como conseguiria matar um casal de trouxas que moravam na Inglaterra?

-E daí vem a ameaça que, conseqüentemente, trouxe John para a Inglaterra.-de forma mais organizada Sirius ia complementando os esclarecimentos do outro animago, que agora estava com a bola toda:

-Logo, ele usou John para executar o feitiço mortal.- pelos olhos de Alvos trespassou uma sombra penosa de melancólico assentimento. Os rapazes, que já haviam sofrido bastante com aquela revelação, ainda tinham mais provas para comprovarem a teoria:

-Quando estávamos pesquisando sobre quimeras descobrimos um texto muito interessante num dos livros de Artes das trevas.- Sirius esforçava-se para lembrar o incidente com perfeição- Com certeza aquele livro chamou a atenção de alguém,pois tinha várias páginas arrancadas. Mesmo com algumas páginas faltando, nós pudemos concluir o conteúdo: falava sobre morte, diabo, feitiços antigos e maldições...

-Eu as conheço.- finalmente o sábio mago albino decidiu manifestar-se. Estava sério, rígido, impenetrável.-_Cruciatos, Imperius _e_ Avada Kedavra_...a grande maioria de nosso povo nunca ouviu falar delas, fato que não me intriga:elas são mais antigas do que qualquer bruxo vivo. São históricas. São, na verdade, um patrimônio do mundo mágico que devia ser esquecido para sempre...

Fawkes agora exercitava as asas. Empoleirada em um cantinho do escritório, deixava que a manhã morna invadisse seu espaço, que a despertasse com ternura. Todo o escritório tinha uma aparência viva, preenchido por tonalidades douradas da manhã que entrava pelas janelas e pelo observatório.

Uma brisa úmida brincou com os cabelos revoltos e muito negros do rapaz de olhos castanhos levemente esverdeados. O outro, de cabelos tão negros quanto o breu, lisos, displicentemente caídos, fitava Alvos com olhos que, misteriosos, revelavam íris negras puxando para o cinza.

Um breve silêncio reinou entre os bruxos.

-Achamos que John Cabbot assassinou o próprio filho e nora sob o feitiço da...hum..._Imperius_, acho eu. –Tiago lançou um olhar desconcertado para Sirius, pedindo ajuda.

-É sim. Ele mesmo acabou admitindo, sem querer e sem saber.- o batedor grifinório não sabia se seria certo contar ao diretor sobre a poção _Veritasserum _que havia forçado o velho a beber.- Eu conversei com ele, sabe professor...ele me disse que se lembrava vagamente daquela noite. Parecia muito que estivera fora de si naquele momento;provavelmente enfeitiçado.

-Mas a questão é: como Karkarof enfeitiçou John?-dramatizou Tiago, mostrando um novo tópico a ser pensado. - Bem, ele provavelmente simulou uma ida a Rússia, mas, na verdade, permaneceu na Inglaterra, de forma que pudesse agir sem levantar suspeitas. Todos tinham certeza de que ele se exilara.

-E porque ele mesmo não matou os trouxas?Porque preferiu usar, por intermédio, o avô de Julie?-Sirius usou o mesmo método de Tiago para explicar sua teoria. Dumbledore prestava atenção respeitosamente. - Ora, Cabbot já estava dentro da casa. Não era um estranho, não chamaria a atenção de ninguém e, caso a tentativa de assassinato fosse interceptada por algum trouxa, ele é quem seria pego.

A rapidez com que os rapazes relatavam os fatos era tamanha que Alvos não pôde esconder um sorrisinho de admiração. Soergueu então seu longo chapéu pontudo para coçar a cabeça branca (que parecia formigar) e pigarreou:

-Bem garotos, acho que compreendo.

-E o que vai fazer professor?- Tiago inclinou-se para frente segurando os apoios de sua poltrona. -Vai alertar o Ministério? Prender Karkarof? Contar para o senhor Cabbot o que aconteceu?

-Acredito que o homem não vai apreciar essa revelação. - Alvos disse como se estivesse se colocando no lugar do velho.- Mesmo que inconscientemente, ele matou o filho...mas sim, Karkarof certamente merece ser punido.

-Merece ser punido?-arfou Sirius.-Ele tem é que ir pra Azkaban!

-Com as devidas provas e julgamentos sim, ele irá. – o diretor de Hogwarts queria manter a justiça, mas achava pouco provável que aquele lerdo ministro da magia conseguisse provas suficientes para incriminar o jovem Igor. Ninguém sequer sabia da _existência _da maldição _Imperius_!

-Sugiro agora que os senhores desçam para tomar o café da manhã. –Dumbledore encerrava com isso a conversa.- A geléia de morango fica particularmente boa dentro de um par de torradas com mel!

Os rapazes lhe acenaram um "até logo" satisfeito.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-E então?- Pedro perguntou imediatamente ao topar com os amigos no salão principal, que já se preenchia por alunos famintos.

-"E então" digo eu! -exclamou Tiago impaciente, indo se sentar na quase vazia mesa de Grifinória.- Encontrou o Mapa?

Rabicho sentiu os olhos de Sirius perfurando-o com a pergunta de Tiago. Corou furiosamente antes de murmurar:

-Não é culpa minha...procurei em todos os lugares possíveis...

-Isso é imperdoável, Pettigrew!- interrompeu Almofadinhas, num tom de raiva desenfreada- Eu juro que se você não encontrar aquele mapa te penduro pelas cuecas na última torre dessa escola!- Sirius, descontrolado,desferiu um murro na mesa. Parecia ser capaz de esfolar o amigo vivo, e pela cara de Tiago, Pedro pôde constatar que dessa vez não teria ninguém para defendê-lo. O maroto de olhos esverdeados também o fitava com um sentimento de cólera.

-Vamos procurar também, Sirius. - foi a única coisa que Tiago disse, remexendo com o garfo alguns ovos mexidos em seu prato.- Vamos virar aquele Salão ao avesso, mas vamos encontrar aquele mapa!

Almofadinhas ainda fuzilava Rabicho com o olhar. Havia inclusive perdido o apetite. De repente, massageando a parte de trás de seu pescoço, gemeu baixinho. Rabicho arregalou os olhos:

-O que foi?

-Nada.- Sirius detestava parecer fraco. Ele não era fraco, frágil e muito menos se sentia um cão sem dono, por Merlin!

-Deixa eu ver.- Pontas,ainda mastigando, se debruçou para a nuca de Sirius,que voltara o pescoço para ele visivelmente contrariado: "Bah, não é nada Tiago!".

-É sim...- o maroto puxou a gola do uniforme de Sirius para baixo,afastou os fios de cabelo que terminavam no início do pescoço e contou o que via.- Acho que o Aluado te arranhou aqui; seu pescoço está bem cortado.

Sirius não conseguia torcer a cabeça e olhar as costas de seu pescoço, por isso apenas tocou-o com a mão direita pretendendo massageá-lo de modo a amenizar a dor aguda:

-É verdade...ai...foi quando eu tentei impedir que ele saltasse o muro e pulasse pra dentro dos terrenos daquela casa.

-O coitado também deve estar machucado. –lembrou Tiago com pesar- Eu tive que dar uns coices nele também.

-Falando no Remo, vamos buscá-lo? –Pedro deu a idéia, aproveitando a deixa para desviar a atenção dos amigos do Mapa do Maroto para o lobisomem. - Daqui a pouco vamos ter a última aula de Feitiços do ano!

Sirius não comera nada, mas seria bom dar um pulo na enfermaria, nem que fosse para tapar seu incrível arranhão com um esparadrapo. Tiago, dando um último gole em seu suco de laranja, se pôs de pé imediatamente.

Os três seguiram ombro a ombro para a porta do Salão, se retirando do refeitório e continuando os passos pelos corredores. O burburinho reboava pelas paredes do castelo, pois os alunos despertavam e abandonavam seus respectivos salões comunais, energéticos. Tiago não pôde conter a inveja quando comentou:

-Parece que o povo está acordando...- e imaginou os sortudos abandonando camas quentinhas e travesseiros macios. Seus olhos fundos como os de um zumbi piscavam enquanto essas imagens passavam pela sua cabeça. Pedro, igualmente cansado, disse timidamente:

-Vocês não acham que seria melhor irmos para a enfermaria por ali?- e apontou um corredor que acabara de ser ignorado pelo grupo, que passou reto.

-É, seria .-Sirius deu meia volta, num estado de quase letargia graças às dores que despertavam por diversas partes de seu corpo, ao sono, e à preguiça. Foi então se arrastando naquela direção, quando sentiu um par de olhos o observando de algum ponto atrás de si. Parou e virou-se para trás, procurando o desconhecido.

-O que foi, Sirius?-perguntou agora Tiago, que já seguia Rabicho pela direção certa. Almofadinhas, ainda de costas para os amigos e compenetrado em sua busca,disse:

-Podem ir. Eu encontro vocês depois. Quero ver uma coisa.

Os dois animagos, dando de ombros, seguiram em frente. Sirius voltou-se para as sombras de uma coluna de pedra, de onde sentia vir uma respiração humana. Chegando mais perto, notou a silhueta de alguém apoiado na coluna; os olhos cintilando como olhos de gato em meio às sombras:

-Então você falou com Dumbledore, hein?

Aquela voz. Aquela maldita voz trelosa, que tanto o perseguira, em outra época, pelos corredores sombrios da casa dos Black. Aquela voz com um tom desdenhoso, que sempre o delatava para os tios quando ele estava fazendo algo de errado. Aquela voz fria,ás vezes imperativa, que ria de sua cara quando ouvia sua mãe esbravejar "Saia da minha frente,Sirius Black! Você não é meu filho" quando o rapaz fazia algum comentário anti-racista. Aquela mesmo voz jocosa que contara a todos os familiares o quão pobre era a família Lupin ou como os sangue-puro dos Potter se familiarizavam com trouxas e mestiços.

-O que você quer Bellatrix?-ele rosnou para a prima, assumindo uma pose tão arrogante quanto a dela. A garota, abandonando a coluna de pedra e indo em direção á luz do corredor, fitou-o com seus olhos de pálpebras caídas,que a deixavam sempre com um ar de melancólica apatia:

-Eu sei que você e seus infames amiguinhos passaram o ano inteiro nos espionando. – e ela cravou as unhas compridas no pescoço do primo, antes que ele a detivesse. Sirius conteve com muita dificuldade um ganido de dor: era bem ali onde estava o corte feito na noite de lua cheia.- Queriam saber por onde andava Karkarof, ou ainda se ele era o culpado pela morte dos pais daquela sangue ruim pateta!

-Me...solte...-alertou ele, rangendo os dentes. Bellatrix pretendia fazê-lo, mas ao ouvir o pedido, apenas por raiva intensificou o aperto. Sirius então se livrou dela com brutalidade: agarrou seus pulsos como se quisesse partir seus ossos e, baixando as mãos da outra com força, afastou suas unhas de seu ferimento.

A pálida sonserina fitou-o num espasmo de ódio e dor. O sangue parava de circular na região que era triturada pelas mãos de Sirius, mas ela não podia e nem conseguiria ultrapassar seus limites de força feminina: não conseguia nem mesmo mover os dedos das mãos, que com todo o sangue interditado, começavam a se apimentar. Sirius soltou os pulsos de Bellatrix apenas quando notou os lábios da outra adotarem uma coloração roxa:

-Vá embora sua víbora.-ele cuspiu as palavras, dando as costas para ela. A namorada de Lestrange massageava os pulsos finos, que agora tinham sido carimbados pelos dedos fortes do rapaz. Tirando alguns fios lisos de cabelo do rosto com um menear de cabeça, Bellatrix o chamou de volta:

-Eu sei também da carta que você recebeu. – e notando que o maroto brecara novamente, continuou, numa voz ainda mais altiva.-O que foi?Não gostou da idéia de ir para Durmstrang?

-_**Você**_ !- Sirius voltou-se para ela ameaçador. À medida que ia se recordando das palavras de Dumbledore sentia a cólera pulsar em sua garganta. A jovem Black riu com escárnio: sua risada oca rasgou os tímpanos de Sirius.

-Tolinho. Claro que fui eu que escrevi aquela carta. – Sirius estava apenas a um metro de distância de Bellatrix, que o encarava maliciosamente. - Pretendia desviar um pouco a atenção de vocês. Estavam sempre bisbilhotando, nos encarando, pesquisando sobre coisas que não eram de sua conta. Ah...mas aquilo tinha que acabar!- ela notou, com satisfação, que as sobrancelhas negras de Sirius estavam tão juntas aos olhos que acabariam por enrugar toda a sua testa, tamanho era o ódio. Prosseguiu agora numa voz ainda mais deleitosa.- Eu sabia que aquilo iria deixá-lo abalado. Sabia que você e seus _amiguinhos _iriam desviar a atenção imediatamente para a carta; que largariam do nosso pé.

Almofadinhas não conseguia pensar em nada que não fossem pensamentos terrivelmente assassinos. Aquela sonserina petulante usara-o como um joguete; brincara com seus sentimentos como se estes fossem de papel. Ela fizera com que ele perdesse várias noites de sono, pensando sobre aquilo, sobre como seria viver longe de Hogwarts. E Tiago! O apanhador quase enfartara com aquela triste notícia que, agora, revelara ser apenas mais uma das artimanhas de Bellatrix.

-Eu vou te matar.- o rapaz sacou a varinha, apontando diretamente para os peitos salientes da prima de longos cabelos negros.- Sua desgraçada; eu juro que vou te matar.

-Vamos. -ela lhe lançou um olhar mortífero. Seus olhos cinzentos grudados nos de Sirius. -Faça. Me mate.

O outro tremia compulsivamente. Trespassaram por sua cabeça centenas de milhares de imagens difusas...lembranças perdidas: viu uns braços esticando-se para abraçá-lo (seria sua ama-de-leite?). Viu seu quarto, que vivia de porta trancada...lembrou-se do irmão Régulo esmurrando a porta,querendo entrar (não pôde deixar de sentir-se leve ao constatar que ele não estava morto). Viu o elfo doméstico, Kreacher, trazendo um cesto de roupas limpas em meio a resmungos do tipo "Esses uniformes que sempre voltam mordidos...oh moleque desleixado!". Teve uma vaga lembrança de um jantar em família, onde a mesa comprida estava farta e, em uma das cadeiras, Andrômeda olhava para o copo de suco fixamente, tentando transformá-lo em vinho. Lembrou-se finalmente dos tios, de Narcisa (certa vez ele grudara nos cabelos loiros da prima um pedaço de seu chiclete mastigado, que ela custou a tirar, em meio a berros escandalosos)... e por fim Bellatrix.

Tinham treze anos de idade, ambos, e discutiam fervorosamente sobre um dos espelhos venezianos que haviam partido, em meio a um duelo: "Titia vai te matar, seu imbecil!" desejava ela rispidamente, ao que ele retrucava "Me matar?Foi você que jogou seu sapato no espelho, sua louca desvairada!" e Bellatrix, batendo o pé,finalizava "A culpa é sua!Você que se abaixou!".

Formigando, sua mente voltou ao tempo presente. Ele deparou-se com o rosto contorcido e enjoado da outra, que aguardava sua reação com um quê de vitória traduzindo-se num sorrisinho torto. Sirius abaixou a varinha lentamente.

-Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso, Bellatrix. -foi a única coisa que ele disse, guardando o objeto no bolso da calça. Jamais perdoaria aquela víbora traiçoeira por ter fingido ser sua família naquela maldita carta, mas,por algum motivo, não conseguia impelir a varinha para trucidá-la cruelmente. Algo o impedia...

Ela, frívola, retrucou:

-Não, Sirius. Você vai é quem vai se arrepender, algum dia, de ter me poupado. -e deu as costas para ele, os cabelos esvoaçantes batendo nas costas. Sirius crispou os lábios enquanto a assistia; até mesmo os passos dela se pareciam com os seus, pois eram dissimulados e leves. Notando a semelhança, o animago sentiu o estômago embrulhar: como podia ter parentes tão intragáveis?


	22. Desesperadamente

**Capítulo 22- Desesperadamente**

_"Em tempos como estes a melhor maneira de sobreviver é continuar a sonhar"._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Inspira; expira; inspira; expira - tosse rouca –

inspira...expira...inspira;expira;inspira;expira...-gemido lamurioso- inspira...

-Ele está ferido.

-Você o feriu.

- Eu não queria...

-Eu sei.

Remo rolou para um lado entrecortando um soluço baixo. Parecia estar tendo pesadelos, sendo martirizado pelas dores de seu corpo maltratado e moído. Tiago o fitava com preocupação e atenção. Também ele tinha um ferimento visível: um arranhão fino e longo rasgava seu rosto dês da bochecha até o cantinho do olho, dando indícios de que o lobisomem quase o cegara noite passada.

Pedro, mesmo intacto, escondia uma careta que omitia o quanto ele estava perturbado. A alça de sua mochila escorregava pelo ombro gordo quando ele a segurou rapidamente, devolvendo-a ás suas costas:

-Vamos deixá-lo aí. Madame Pomfrey não vai gostar se a gente tirar o Lupin da enfermaria logo agora.

-Ele vai ficar frustrado quando souber que perdeu as últimas aulas do ano. -Tiago, dando ouvidos mas não a devida atenção às palavras de Pedro, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, puxando o cobertor para mais perto do outro, que acabava se descobrindo em meio à sua batalha sonolenta contra sua alma angustiada e, por isso, tremia.- Pobre Aluado...gosta tanto de estudar.

-É. Mas ele vai acabar indo bem nos exames, perdendo essas aulas ou não. -Pedro tentou sem grande sucesso mascarar uma pitadinha de inveja em seu tom de voz. Mirava Remo por debaixo da cabeleira loira escura, os olhinhos apertados e miúdos; talvez por sono, talvez não.

Tiago permaneceu ajoelhado mais alguns segundos silenciosos antes de se erguer, sempre mirando o amigo, os olhos cravados na gola aberta do pijama. Por ali, ele podia ver os ossos de Remo contraídos, formando um V em seu colo-que tinha uma mancha roxa, dolorosa, como se ele tivesse sido enforcado. Despontavam outras marcas similares na sua jugular e em todo o resto do pescoço. Pontas suspirou vexado:

-Ele parece estar tendo dificuldade para respirar.

-A culpa não é sua!-exclamou Rabicho, tentando manter o ânimo de Pontas.

-Vê?-Tiago continuava dando evasivas em relação às respostas de Rabicho.-Aqui e ali; eu o imprensei numa árvore ontem, com a minha galhada... podia tê-lo sufocado!- finalizou com um quê de frustração.

-Ontem ele era um lobisomem, Tiago! –lembrou Pedro, a voz histérica. Tiago meneou a cabeça negando esta afirmação:

-Não...ele é o Remo com qualquer aparência, de qualquer forma,em todo o lugar. E eu o machuquei...

Antes que Pedro pudesse protestar esta última lamúria, um novo visitante irrompeu no quartinho branco da enfermaria. Veio caminhando em passos largos até a cama em questão e, uma vez enfrente a ela, suspirou:

-Ele ainda não acordou?-perguntou Sirius, agora acompanhando com os olhos os movimentos dopados de Lupin.

-Não. Mas também não está dormindo bem. -disse Tiago, finalmente retirando os olhos do maroto de cabelos castanhos e voltando-se para Sirius. -Onde _você_ estava?

Almofadinhas fechou a cara, jogou os cabelos negros retirando-os da frente de seus olhos, deu de ombros:

-Uma...menina me parou no corredor.- e antes que os amigos pudessem perguntar um "Quem?" curioso, completou.- Vamos!Temos que deixar o Aluado descansar.

-É o que eu estou tentando dizer há horas!- cacarejou Pedro, já dando as costas para o adormecido lobisomem. Tiago, finalmente convencido, seguiu o animago narigudo. Sirius, por sua vez, lançou um olhar carinhoso para o enfermo antes de se retirar:

-Melhoras, Aluado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Eu falo com ele…eu não falo com ele…eu falo com ele…eu não falo com ele...eu falo com ele...a Lily fala com ele!"

Sobre a mesa de Julie jaziam, espalhadas, milhares de pétalas de margarida, todas arrancadas uma-a-uma do miolo da flor. Mas bem, o sacrifício da florzinha valera a pena: Julie agora chegara finalmente numa conclusão.

-Psiiiiiu...Lily!

Lílian Evans era conhecida por ser uma das criaturas mais dedicadas, estudiosas, respeitosas e conservadoras daquela escola. Diziam as más línguas que Minerva McGonagal não hesitaria em adotar a garota, comentário que não deixava de ter um fundo de verdade. A ruiva prestava atenção nas aulas o máximo que sua capacidade adolescente permitia (o que não quer dizer que ela nunca havia se dispersado durante um discurso de Binns), fazia perguntas interessantes e ouvia críticas com os olhos erguidos e a mais vívida atenção. Era um exemplo de aluna, e por isso irritou-se tanto com a intervenção da amiga no meio da aula de Herbologia.

-Julie! Não vê que estamos no meio de uma revisão para os exames? Me deixe prestar atenção!

-Mas é sobre o assunto de ontem...e-eu queria que você...

-Agora não, agora não...-sussurrava a ruiva impaciente,sempre fazendo pouco caso das palavras,acenando vagamente com as mãos como se estivesse afastando alguma mosca chata que planava ao seu redor.

-Mas é que...

-Tá-tá...seja o que for eu concordo,aceito, que seja!

Julie sorriu de orelha a orelha com a resposta evasiva (mas bem vinda) da amida de olhos esmeralda, e por isso voltou a se recostar em sua carteira comodamente. O professor dava continuidade á sua revisão, mas agora, graças ao sorrisinho calmo nos lábios de Julie, Lílian não estava conseguindo recapitular sua atenção.

- Com o que foi que eu concordei, hein?

-Ah sim...-sussurrou a outra em resposta, inclinando-se para perto, a vozinha voluptuosa - Você vai fazer uma visitinha pro Remo,hoje.

-Eu O QUÊ?

-Senhorita Evans!- O mestre de Herbologia parecia espantado. Suas sobrancelhas grossas foram lançadas até metade de sua testa e foi de sopetão que o homem largou sua demonstração de "como regar um arbusto venenoso" para poder virar-se em direção aos alunos, estes também curiosos. -Suponho que a senhorita tenha alguma dúvida e queira dividi-la com a classe?

Lily ficou escarlate ao notar que todos olhavam para ela. Durante aqueles segundos, teve a nítida impressão de que todos estavam rindo de sua cara. O que a jovem não sabia, no entanto, era que para um certo rapaz de cabelos negros, naquele momento ela aparentava estar mais linda do que nunca; aquela face ruborizada, aquele olhar de explícita confusão, aquele sorrisinho sem graça... tudo aquilo só provava para Tiago o quão frágil ela ainda era, o quão desnorteada podia ficar, e aquilo lhe deixava cada vez mais apaixonado. A Lily grossa, a Lily rude, a Lily fria e sarcástica que sempre aparecia para o rapaz – e somente para ele– desaparecera naquele momento de tensão.

-M-me desculpe, professor. -ela finalmente soprou algumas palavras, envergonhada.

-Que isso não se repita.-ordenou ele severamente, voltando para sua explicação.

- "Que isso não se repita"?- recitou Sirius, baixinho. - Se tivesse sido eu ele já teria me posto pra fora!

- Mas é claro, né!-Tiago parecia estar concordando com a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Hei!De que lado você está, sua gazela quatro olhos?

-No momento, Almofadinhas?-Pedro interferiu, pois estava perdendo completamente o interesse pela aula.- Do lado Da Evans,como ele sempre esteve.

-Exato. - terminou o rapaz, sorrindo sem se importar com a expressão de zombaria que tomava posse do rosto de Sirius. O que ele podia fazer se estava sendo absolutamente sincero?

Sirius lançou um olhar de esguelha para Lily, depois se voltou para Tiago. Como aqueles combinavam! Pareciam duas pecinhas de um quebra cabeça, só que separadas, perdidas, apenas aguardando não se sabe o quê para se encaixarem uma na outra...ela era bondosa, ele não, cuidadosa, ele nem um pouco. Ela era humilde, ele convencido...ela simpática, ele arrogante; ela educada ele indomável. Que mistura mais incrementada daria aquela! Sirius ansiava para ver o dia em que Lily iria finalmente ceder, e ele sabia que neste dia memorável seu amigo Pontas alcançaria as nuvens tamanha seria a felicidade. Talvez não só as nuvens, mas também o universo.

-Falando em meninas, Almofadinhas...-a vozinha engrolada de Pedrinho alfinetou os ouvidos de Sirius, que irritado começou á coçá-los, como um cachorro com pulgas.

-Sai pra lá, rato!Que agonia!

-Mas é que eu tenho que sussurrar, senão o professor...

-Senhor Pettigrew!

-Ouuu, saco! Eu disse!

O professor (que mais se parecia com um repolho, com seus fios de cabelo cortados no formato dos pêlos de uma cebola) foi marchando até o gorduchinho, que se derreteu todo em sua bancada. Todos os outros alunos que preenchiam a estufa olharam para ele:

-Pode por favor repetir minha última observação em relação aos arbustos venenosos?

-E-eu não ouvi, professor. -admitiu Rabicho, tremendo,sem coragem de encarar o homem à sua frente.

-Sim, eu sei,por isso lhe fiz a pergunta.-também admitiu o bruxo, pousando seu regador sobre os livros de Sirius, que todo desleixado em sua carteira,fitava seu mestre com um olhar coberto por tédio,sarcasmo e até mesmo descrença.-Me diga uma coisa senhor Pettigrew; como é que o senhor se dá o luxo de **não prestar atenção** com as notas medíocres que vêm me apresentando ao longo do ano?

-E-eu...

-Professor?-Sirius cortou o carão que o bruxo passava no amigo antes que o baixinho caísse num pranto patético. – O senhor pode, com gentileza, retirar seu brinquedo de cima do meu material?Está escorrendo água nos meus papéis...

Com um olhar de amor-próprio ofendido, o profissional em Herbologia recolheu seu regador, lançando agora sua atenção a Tiago:

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, SENHOR POTTER?

-Quê?Que foi? – o maroto se pôs ereto em sua carteira imediatamente. Estava quase caindo no sono outra vez; seus cabelos desgrenhados, seus olhos fundos, os óculos tortos e a expressão amassada em sua face denunciavam descaradamente o sono abrasante que o dominava. Ele precisava urgente descansar, e a julgar pelo corte que quase furara seu olho aquele seria um sono merecedor. Remo parecia ter passado dos limites em seu último acesso de licantropia.

-O senhor não estava _cochilando_, estava senhor Potter?-indagou meio rosnando o professor. Tiago, esfregando os olhos esverdeados a fim de se sentir disposto o suficiente para articular frases coerentes, forçou um sorrisinho leviano:

-Não, não, é claro que não professor. Eu só estava descansando meus olhos.

-Quer descansar lá fora, então?- o homem perguntou entre dentes, ultrajado.-E não se preocupe, porque com este comportamento suas notas em Herbologia também vão "descansar". E bastante!

-Ah não, elas estão bem dispostas, professor. - Tiago abriu um sorriso imenso no rosto, o que fez Lily, uma das muitas alunas que o observavam no momento, corar. Ele ficava lindo com aquela expressão jovem, inabalável, energética... "Tire. Essas. Idéias. Da. Cabeça! " a ruiva estapeou-se,desviando o olhar do sorriso inebriante nos lábios de Tiago. "Concentre-se Lílian Evans...está quase terminando o ano,você consegue!".

Finalmente cansado de tanto argumentar com o grupo desprovido de educação, Tubérculo Pullman arrastou-se para o centro da estufa para novamente assumir sua posição sob os holofotes da turma. Os marotos, novamente sozinhos, passaram agora a ignorar por completo o discurso do homem e mergulharam profundamente em seu próprio universo:

-Como eu ia dizendo...-continuou Rabicho, ressurgindo por detrás de sua bancada: ele escorregara tanto com a aproximação do professor que ,como não gozava de altura, praticamente desaparecera. – Quem era a criatura que falou com você hoje de manhã, Sirius?

Sem mais delongas, o rapaz de olhos cor de nuvem chuvosa respondeu:

-Bellatrix.

-Aquela sua prima sem pigmentação na pele e com excesso dela nos cabelos? –agora Tiago se encurvara para os demais.

-Sim, aquela que divide o mesmo material genético que o meu, Pontas.- lembrou Sirius, resignado.

-Ok, desculpe...mas o que ela queria?

Sirius lançou um olhar inquieto para o melhor amigo. Por um instante hesitou em responder, mas enfim contou, rilhando os dentes:

-Ela queria me contar que foi ela quem escreveu aquela carta.

-O que?-os lábios de Tiago se entreabriram num espasmo. Rabicho, por sua vez, estava confuso:

-Que carta?

-Aquela lambisgóia!- nesse momento Pontas teve de fazer um esforço incomum para poder segurar sua ira e não chamar ainda mais a atenção de seu professor. Mesmo que ele não estivesse agindo adequadamente, ainda não se esquecera de que estava tendo aula. - Maldita, cretina, vou esfregar a cara dela em estrume de dragão quando eu tiver a chance..!

-Minha nossa, que carta?O que ela fez?- Pedro impacientava-se por não receber socorro em meio à sua ignorância.- Eu to boiando!

-Só o que você precisa saber no momento Pedroca, é que nós precisamos planejar uma vingança. –foi tudo o que Sirius lhe sussurrou, animado.

-Vingança?Vamos nos vingar do que?

-É uma longa história.- apressou-se a dizer Almofadinhas,sem paciência.

-Porque eu sou sempre o último a saber das coisas?-ele mudou as perguntas para choramingos.

-Se isso te faz mais feliz; saiba que o Remo também não sabe.

-Ah não?

-Não.

-Mas ele vai saber...- o rosto de Tiago estava transformado por um ar aprazível. Ele deleitava-se com seus novos e vingativos pensamentos. –Quem ela pensa que é pra mexer com a gente? Será que ela não sabe que quando damos o troco é pra valer?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A turma de sexto ano desesperou-se ao constatar, ao final do dia, que as aulas haviam acabado. Agora eles estavam por conta própria. Deveriam estudar e se preparar para seus NEM's por conta própria já que dos professores tudo o que receberiam agora seriam desejos de "Boa sorte".

Retirando-se da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Julie empurrou Lily com o ombro para longe do batalhão grifinório que transitava para fora. Os três marotos passaram por elas tentando serem rápidos e discretos o suficiente para fugiram das prováveis perguntas que as garotas lhes lançariam em relação ao sumiço de Lupin.

-Vai lá, Lily. Você disse que ia.- ordenou Julie de modo imperativo; um trejeito que realmente não pertencia a ela.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Calma!Acabei de sair da aula, deixe-me só ir guardar meus livros no...

-Me dê isso aqui.- a morena recolheu não só os livros nos braços da ruiva, mas também a mochila de seus ombros e agora, entulhada e carregada, continuou.- Eu guardo tudo pra você. Agora vá.

-Você sabia que quem devia ir primeiro era você?-a mocinha taramelava, tentando apaziguar seu nervosismo. - É você quem descobriu tudo, você é a namorada, você é quem deve pedir explicações!

-Eu não estou preparada...-disse ela, já começando a ajeitar os papéis dentro do fichário em seu colo.Não que eles estivessem bagunçados, mas sim porque era hábito da garota ficar arrumando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, quando se sentia pressionada. – Você sabe o que dizer a ele,Lil...você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço pra fazer alguém se sentir melhor. Eu não consigo acalmar ninguém pelo simples fato de eu não conseguir nem acalmar a mim mesma! Você entende os outros, consegue enxergar o lado bom das pessoas mesmo quando elas mesmas não vêem nada de proveitoso em si mesmas. Mesmo quando elas desistiram de tudo.

Agora terrivelmente corada, Lílian se afastou. Aceitara por fim este dom que tinha de fazer os outros se sentirem bem, e naquele momento não via ninguém mais que precisasse disso além de Remo. Ela definitivamente precisava conversar com ele, lhe mostrar que não se importava, lhe dar conforto para o que viria a seguir...afinal de contas, apesar dele ser amigo do estúpido Potter, ela simpatizava com ele. De todos os marotos era o menos maldoso e o mais sensato. Ela tinha certeza que, se não fosse por sua leve influencia sobre os amigos, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black já teriam sido expulsos da escola. Não era à toa que Remo era monitor.

A grifinória cumpriu todo o seu trajeto divagando sobre os milhares de motivos que tinha para se tornar amiga de Lupin. E graças a isso, quanto mais se aproximava da enfermaria mais se sentia disposta a iniciar seu vínculo com o lobisomem. "Não é à toa que Petúnia, certa vez, disse que eu podia escrever livros de auto-ajuda e sair vendendo por aí..." lembrou ela, terminando o pensamento com uma careta "Hummm...se bem que ela disse que eu devia mesmo era escrever para mim mesma e ver se conseguia deixar de ser problemática" .

Era estranho Petúnia xingar e criticar tanto a irmã,uma vez que ela mesma estava forrada por defeitos assombrosos de personalidade...Lily lhe dissera isso certa vez, mas teve que sair correndo logo em seguida para não ter sua cabeça rachada no meio com o secador de cabelo que foi lançado em sua direção. Petúnia era quem precisava, o mais depressa possível, de uma terapia cognitiva. Seu estado psicológico era alarmante e isto porque a jovem magricela era movida apenas por inveja e pensamentos mesquinhos.. "Imagine se tivesse metade dos problemas de outras pessoas!" ia pensando Lily antes de bater educadamente na porta do centro médico da escola.

Ela ouviu algumas palavras irritadas tanto quanto os passos que se precipitaram para a porta: Madame Pomfrey recebeu-a toda estressada.

-Diga o que quer e vá embora!-algumas tosses ecoaram atrás da mulher, vindas de seu único paciente. Lily tentou enxergá-lo por detrás dos ombros da enfermeira- Não vê que estou ocupada?

-Me desculpe. -pediu a garota envergonhada por ter chegado num momento tão inoportuno. -Eu só queria conversar com ele.

-Oh,e essa agora! Mais um! Como se já não bastassem aqueles três moleques que vivem me atazanando, atrapalhando meu trabalho...

-Não vou atrapalhar. -prometeu Lily.- Eu nunca venho aqui,por favor, prometo que vou ser breve.

-Isto é um hospital senhorita Evans, não uma sala de reunião para bate papo.- a enfermeira ainda tentava enxotar sua inoportuna visitante, que não dava o braço a torcer:

-Eu sei disso. Vim sozinha, eu só quero...só quero fazer ele se sentir melhor.

Talvez fosse o fato de Lily ser sempre tão delicadamente simpática sempre tão obediente e naturalmente educada, pois mesmo que fosse suspirando, Papoula permitiu que ela entrasse. Remo soergueu-se na cama, tentando ver quem era: ao notar a ruiva, ficou todo sem graça, empalideceu e voltou para debaixo das cobertas. Pomfrey deixou-os a sós como sempre fazia quando seus pacientes recebiam visitas.

-Tudo bem com você?- a garota aproximou-se dele timidamente, porém, com um caloroso sorriso. O rapaz, desistindo de fingir que dormia, sentou-se no colchão com um ar surpreso, acenando a cabeça.

-Mas você não parece estar muito bem...-continuou ela, notando os curativos, a palidez mortal no rosto do maroto, os olhos cansados e principalmente a dificuldade que ele arranjava para respirar normalmente. Era como olhar para alguém abalado por uma gripe muito forte, arrasadora, daquelas que driblam qualquer anticorpo desprevenido. Ele até mesmo parecia mais magro, no entanto, mantinha aquele seu ar sereno como quem diz "Está tudo bem".

-É eu...estou doente.- mentiu ele já com naturalidade. A ruiva negou com a cabeça de modo bondoso, sentando-se na cama e recolhendo as mãos de Remo nas suas. Ele achou aquilo assustadoramente incomum: teve ímpetos de se afastar, mas a surpresa era tamanha que permaneceu imóvel.

-Suas mãos estão geladas. -dizia ela, esfregando-as com suas próprias mãos, querendo aquecê-las. –E é sempre assim, não é?Todos os meses, todas as Luas-cheias...ah Remo, eu sinto tanto!

Aparvalhado, ele olhou para ela. Parecia estar fitando uma assombração ou ainda algo pior, pois seu choque traduziu-se numa expressão de pavor. Se ele já estava pálido graças à sua fraqueza, agora ficara transparente. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu, portanto, ele tornou á fechá-la. Aparentemente, sua capacidade de falar tinha se esvaído junto com a coloração de sua pele.

Lílian continuava seu monólogo:

- Eu sinto por todo esse seu sofrimento, mas sei que "sentir" não vai adiantar nada... Eu queria poder te ajudar Remo, mas não sei como...vou fazer o meu melhor,juro!- por mais que ela se esforçasse em esquentar as mãos do rapaz, tudo o que continuava sentindo era uma pele congelada, com a de um cadáver. O fato era que todo o esforço de seu calor humano era apagado com sua declaração .- Vou estar sempre aqui pra você. Quero que você saiba também que não decidi me tornar sua amiga por pena, mas sim por curiosidade de conhecer uma pessoa tão maravilhosa! Ah, Lupin, s-se eu soubesse! Eu nunca soube, não fazia idéia...você não merece isso; não mesmo! É tão doce, tão bondoso...- sua voz ia embargando-se por emoções. O choro ocupava-se em se deter na garganta, com todas as suas forças, pois Lily não queria abrir o berreiro e fazê-lo se sentir pior. Ela queria era ajudar. - Você é um tesouro Remo...posso passar a te chamar assim? Um tesouro! Não ligue para o que os outros dizem...deve ser tão difícil pra você levar uma vida assim e ainda ser feliz...quantas coisas acontecem com você! E como é silencioso...diga alguma coisa,querido!

Ele realmente queria dizer alguma coisa, mas estava mortificado. Queria ter certeza de que Lily estava se referindo a o que ele tinha quase certeza– e temia- que ela estava, no entanto, entrara num estado de estupefação tão gigantesco que era como se estivesse em coma. Só conseguia ouvir, incrivelmente chocado. Ela continuou a preencher o seu silêncio letárgico:

- Eu queria lhe dizer que a Julie já sabe. -nesse momento Remo sentiu uma pancada no peito. Teve a impressão de que ele iria desmaiar. Lily o abraçou com força.- Calma,calma meu querido! Está tudo bem! Eu sou sua amiga a partir de agora e ela, para sempre, será sua namorada. Você esta á ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo? Ela não se importa! Quero dizer, se importa é claro, mas se importa apenas com você. Não dá pra acreditar que alguém como você tenha que conviver com isso...mas se é assim, porque desistir não é mesmo? Estou orgulhosa, meu amigo. Continue com a cabeça erguida. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você não está sozinho...tem seus amigos, e agora,tem a mim também.

Lily fez uma pausa para observar se suas palavras surtiam efeito. Lupin respirava mais calmo, mas ainda mudo. Ela continuou:

- O termo _lobisomem..._– era a primeira vez que ela o dizia. Todas as dúvidas de Aluado foram pro espaço naquele momento, junto com seu raciocínio: ele não conseguia mais pensar direito. O mundo desmoronou ao seu redor; ele se sentiu despencar, mas Lily ainda estava lá, segurando-o .-... é apenas uma máscara...Sim, pois ela esconde, por detrás de sua monstruosidade, uma pessoa incrível. Você pode ser um lobisomem, mas você ainda é Remo no coração, e é isso que importa. Você é você para mim, para Julie, para todos os seus verdadeiros amigos. - erguendo os olhos verdes e no momento cintilantes como vaga lumes, Lílian fitou o rosto angustiado de Remo. Uma pergunta coçava sua língua. - e quero que a partir de agora você não me chame mais de "Evans", combinado? E porque essa carinha?

Ele desprendeu-se vagarosamente do abraço da ruiva. De início ficara abismado com a visita, depois chocado, depois aterrorizado e agora, por fim, agradecido imensamente. Tamanha fileira contrastante de sentimentos tinham o esgotado, e falar ainda parecia difícil. Por isso ele sorriu apenas. E foi um sorriso tranqüilo, quente, muito diferente de todo o seu aspecto doentio.

- Você e a Julie fazem um casal lindo e são muito sortudos por terem encontrado um ao outro. Sempre tive simpatia por você, mas sabe...você anda demais com o Potter e por isso nunca tivemos oportunidade de nos conhecer. Mas sempre apoiei vocês dois, sei que você é uma boa pessoa, Remo.- e a ruiva sorriu lindamente, iluminando todo seu rosto. Lupin finalmente se manifestou, num sopro de voz:

-Ev- Lily...obrigado. Isso tudo significa muito pra mim.- e ele devolveu o sorriso.

-Eu e a Ju andamos pesquisando mais sobre lobisomens sabe, no caso de encontrarmos alguma coisa que pudesse te ajudar. – a ruivinha se ergueu, já notando os passinhos da enfermeira se aproximarem. Aquele era o sinal de que a visita acabara e de que seu tempo se esgotara.- Ainda não achamos nada, mas não vamos desanimar.

-Lily...-ele a interrompeu, rouco e bastante emocionado.-Eu não sei o que dizer...

-Diga "até logo"!-interferiu Papoula, metendo uma colher em sua boca e fazendo com que um antibiótico de gosto medonho descesse pela sua garganta quase o sufocando. -Sua amiguinha já está de saída. Disse que seria rápida e veja só! Me roubou quase meia hora!

- Eu peço desculpas mais uma vez, madame Pomfrey.-disse Lílian numa voz macia.-Já estava de saída mesmo...até logo Remo,melhoras!- ela se inclinou para o monitor e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto antes de seguir para a porta da enfermaria e sumir de vista, completamente realizada. Lupin agora estava bastante corado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Frank Longobottom passara de surpreso a intrigado e deste para assustado. Afundado em uma confortável poltrona da sala comunal de Grifinória, o rapaz deixara de prestar atenção em uma conversa sobre aurores com Alice há muito tempo, e esta desatenção se devia unicamente às manifestações de insanidade vinda dos marotos.

Fazia uns bons vinte minutos que os três rapazes reviravam todas as almofadas, poltronas, pufes e sofás daquela sala comunal, desta maneira, atrapalhando a comodidade dos demais grifinórios, que os excomungavam. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, por sua vez, já estavam se cansando de tantos "Com licença" e "Me desculpe" por isso, como não eram muito fãs da etiqueta, começaram simplesmente a fuçar primeiro e dar satisfações depois.

Tiago engatinhava, olhando com tanta avidez debaixo de cada cantinho escuro das mesas que passava muito a impressão de estar procurando algo realmente valioso. Seus óculos escorregavam para a ponta do nariz quando ele mergulhava, de quatro, para apalpar a fresta de um sofá com o chão ou o fundo obscuro de uma mesa. Sirius lembrava muito um cão farejando drogas, pistas, ou qualquer outra coisa, pois assim como Tiago chegava a andar de quatro tamanha era a dedicação. Pedro Pettigrew remexia as papeladas de estudo de alguns colegas, que lhe xingavam e iam em socorro de seu material escolar,que ficava bagunçado e desordenado sobre a mesa vandalizada.

-Black!-Daynna se ergueu, horrorizada,quando descobriu Sirius agachado debaixo de sua cadeira. A garota usava sua esvoaçante sainha de Hogwarts,o que explicava a vermelhidão de seu rosto.-O que está fazendo aí?

Sirius foi se levantar, mas acabou colidindo a cabeça na quina da cadeira:

-Ouch! Gostei da calcinha cor de rosa!

Se possível, a loira corou ainda mais. Humilhada, recolheu o material da mesa que estava sendo confiscada por Sirius e foi estudar num lugar afastado de olhares masculinos, cruzando as pernas e puxando a saia para muito além dos joelhos. Almofadinhas ainda massageava o cocuruto quando se aproximou de Tiago: o dono dos óculos redondos que lhe cobriam os olhos castanho-esverdeados estava, junto com Rabicho, esvaziando uma gaveta repleta por pergaminhos.

-Onde está?-lamentava o apanhador- Nós não projetamos aquele mapa pra ficar invisível, porcaria!

-Poderíamos ter projetado ele pra atender ao nosso chamado, ou pelo menos gritar quando estivesse perdido...-divagava Sirius, finalizando -Porque nem farejando esse salão comunal inteiro eu o encontrei!

-Ah,e-eu...-Rabicho choramingou encolhendo os ombros.-sinto muito.

-Sente, sua porca?Sente muito?-explodiu Almofadinhas, agarrando Pedro pelo colarinho. -Pois vai sentir muito mais depois que eu te arrebentar!

-Calma, Almofadinhas!-Tiago segurou o punho do amigo, que já não se continha tamanha era a ira. Sirius foi relaxando conforme voltava a si e, vagarosamente, afrouxou o aperto que dava na roupa de Pettigrew, que já estava soerguido alguns milímetros do chão ,tremendo convulsivamente. –Arrebentar o Pedro não vai trazer o mapa de volta.

Foi quando Sirius sentiu um estalo de idéia iluminar sua mente. Por que será que as coisas óbvias demoram tanto a serem notadas em momentos de angustia? Abestalhado com sua ignorância prolongada pelo esquecimento,Sirius levou a mão ao rosto, se dando um tapa que foi deslizando por toda a sua face.

Era como se dissesse "Como sou burro! Meu Deus, como sou burro!":

-Sério, somos mesmo três quadrúpedes!

-O que foi agora?- Tiago cruzou os braços.

-Observe, Pontas. – e Sirius deslizou a mão para o bolso interno de seu pesado robe bruxo, voltando com sua varinha em punho. Pigarreou solenemente, fez um movimento simples com o objeto e, honrado, pronunciou o feitiço- _Accio Mapa_!

Imediatamente, obedientemente, um dos bolsos da mochila de Julie começou a se sacudir, como se estivesse vivo. A garota, temerosa, puxou o zíper aberto com ar de "O que está aí dentro?" quando o mapa que ela havia encontrado na noite anterior saiu zunindo velozmente diante de seus olhos. Ela ainda tentou agarrá-lo no ar, mas não nascera para ser apanhadora: o pergaminho voou direto para as mãos convidativas de Sirius, do outro lado do salão comunal. Tiago e Pedro estavam estupefatos.

-Vem pro papai...tá chegando, chegou!Yes!- e Almofadinhas apertou carinhosamente o Mapa do Maroto em suas mãos, enquanto Tiago, se aproximando para também poder tocá-lo,recitou:

-Eu juro solenemente nunca mais te abandonar!

-E eu juro solenemente nunca mais te deixar com o Rabicho!- alfinetou Sirius, lançando um olhar furioso para o gordo animago, que corou dando um sorrisinho amarelo. Julie, assistindo ao longe seu achado ser furtado descaradamente, marchou até o trio:

-Hei, isso é meu!-disse ela, num tom autoritário.

Os garotos se entreolharam e depois, como se tivessem acabado de ouvir uma piada bastante estúpida, caíram na gargalhada como três hienas, o que deixou Julie ainda mais nervosa:

-Qual é a graça, seus bandidos?

Quase com lágrimas nos olhos, Pontas lhe explicou:

-Minha cara bonequinha...isto aqui é mais nosso do que qualquer coisa que você possua!

-Como assim?-ela perguntou ainda descrente.

-É que nós o fizemos!- Pedro deixou escapar, ao que Sirius e Tiago arregalaram os olhos e, meio tarde demais, taparam sua boca com ambas as mãos. Pedro estava completamente incapacitado de falar agora, mas de que adiantaria?A besteira já tinha sido feita, ou melhor,falada.

-Quer dizer...-Julie começou, retardando sua surpresa.-Quer dizer que foram vocês que fizeram este mapa?

-Mapa?-Sirius ridicularizou a palavra, ainda tentando salvar o segredo. -Mas é só um pergaminho velho, desbotado e vazio!- para dar mais ênfase às suas palavras, o moreno sacolejava o objeto no ar como se mostrasse um pedaço de lixo particularmente cômico. –Pfff,não serve pra nada!

-Ah não?-ela se fez de cínica. -Então não vai fazer falta se eu, por exemplo, jogá-lo na lareira, não é?- num piscar de olhos a grifinória arrancou o pergaminho das mãos de Sirius.

-NÃO SE ATREVA!-Tiago tomou-o de volta ainda mais rápido do que ela; seus movimentos eram imbatíveis e seus reflexos incomparáveis. Julie adotou um ar de triunfo.

-A-há. Então ele não é tão inútil assim, hein?

Os três novamente trocaram olhares. Sempre tentavam conversar mentalmente quando estavam em situações como aquela, e era também em situações como aquela que desejavam ter poderes telepáticos. Um perguntava ao outro o que fazer.

Mas um novo membro de Grifnória entrava no salão comunal naquele instante e, mesmo fora daquela cena, a volta de Lily ainda entrava no campo de visão de Julie. A namorada de Remo sentiu o coração dar um solavanco de ansiedade ao ver a ruiva atravessar o quadro da Mulher Gorda com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios. Julie agora estava focada completamente naquela ruiva, e sem pensar em mais nada, seguiu direto para ela, empurrando os três rapazes da sua frente como se empurra objetos que estavam no meio de seu caminho, atrapalhando sua passagem. Os marotos não sabiam se ficavam aliviados ou indignados com aquela rejeição:

-Aonde ela pensa que vai?-guinchou Pedro. -Não acabamos com ela ainda!

-Ela foi falar com a Evans...-Sirius deu de ombros, aliviado, como quem suspira "Salvos pelo gongo-ruivo ".

-A Lily está aqui?-iluminou-se Tiago, passando os dedos na raiz de seus cabelos negros e, desta forma, desajeitando-os de modo desastroso. Ficou com um aspecto ainda mais rebelde do que antes. Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha:

-Sabe, eu queria muito saber por que você faz isso. Que eu saiba garotas não gostam de caras que parecem recém eletrocutados.

-Ah Sirius, fecha esse fuço!- Tiago olhou-o injuriado. -Vou te mostrar como ela vai me achar...sexy!

-Claro. -Sirius, assim como Pedro, puxou um pufe fofinho para descansar as pernas. -Vou ficar só olhando.- e se sentou com um semblante zombeteiro. Num "Humpt!" orgulhoso, Tiago dirigiu-se para Lily.

A dona daquele par de olhos verdes intensos estava sendo bombardeada por perguntas de Julie. A morena gesticulava, pedia informações e detalhes sobre a visita da amiga à enfermaria, no entanto, não dava tempo para as respostas saírem da boca da outra. Apenas despejava sua curiosidade, mas graças a euforia não conseguia saciá-la. Lily, que já havia esquecido metade das questões levantadas por Julie, achou por bem se impor um pouco:

-Você vai saber de tudo, calminha! Vamos nos sentar um pouco pra eu poder te contar como foi.

Julie se calou abruptamente e guiada por Lílian foi se sentar num sofá pequeno, debaixo de uma janela, num dos cantos obscuros do salão comunal.

Tiago notou que sua querida ruivinha estava ocupada no momento, mas mesmo assim se aproximou como quem não quer nada. A dupla de garotas estava tão entretida com o novo assunto que nem sequer notou quando o garoto, discretamente, sentou-se muito próximo a elas, numa poltrona individual. Ele iria aguardar aquele diálogo terminar até ver Lily livre, sozinha, para que pudesse se aproximar de verdade... não iria perdê-la de vista agora que tinha sido ofendido por Sirius. Já que o amigo duvidava de sua capacidade de conquista, ele iria prová-la e honrá-la custe o que custasse!

O fuxico começou, aos sussurros. Lílian tentou narrar de modo preciso seu encontro com Lupin, suas palavras, as expressões do rosto de seu ouvinte. Julie ouvia, assim como Tiago; sua proximidade privilegiava uma perfeita espionagem. Mesmo com as vozes baixas, ele podia compreender cada palavra dita por Lílian, o que ia mudando sua expressão de indiferença para incredulidade. O maroto não era de ouvir segredinhos às escondias; não era nem ao menos curioso, ou fofoqueiro, mas ao ouvir o nome "Remo" aguçou os ouvidos como Pontas fazia, quando captava um ruído na floresta.

-Eu disse pra ele, sabe...disse que a gente não se importava, que _você_ não se importava com o fato dele ser um lobisomem.- Lily soprava as palavras cuidadosamente. Julie aprovava a narração, mas Tiago, o incrédulo Tiago, teve de buscar feito um desvairado um livro qualquer para enfiar na cara e esconder sua expressão de horror. Tateou a mesinha ao lado da poltrona, agarrou um livro vermelho intitulado_"Como sumir com as espinhas-poções de arrasar Vol1"_ e sem raciocinar direito, escancarou as páginas diante de seus olhos. Estava pálido com a descoberta: "Elas sabem...cacilda, como é que elas sabem?".

Mas as garotas continuavam, ainda sem notar seu eventual espião:

- E como ele ficou?Está mais calmo?-Julie queria saber o efeito que as palavras de Lily haviam provocado no namorado para só assim, mais preparado,ele escutá-la.

-Ele parecia amedrontado no começo, o coitadinho!-Lily lembrou-se com ternura.- Deve ser horrível para ele...sabe, ter de esconder isso...imagine o medo que ele tem de perder as pessoas que ama?

-Mas como ele ficou?

-Agradecido, é claro.-sorriu a outra.-Nós somos amigos agora.

Tiago não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Seu estado de euforia agora era tamanho que ele tremia em seu esconderijo. Estava chocado, mas acima de tudo, estava muito feliz com o que acabara de ouvir. Levantou-se num ímpeto e ainda segurando o livro sem dono em suas mãos, correu para contar sua descoberta aos amigos. Com sua saída, no entanto, acabou perdendo a melhor parte do diálogo:

-Os garotos sabem. -disse Julie, se lembrando da noite de Lua cheia. -Eu os vi. Eles estavam indo fazer companhia pra ele...

-O Potter também?-num espasmo, Lily estropiou seus olhos de tanto arregalá-los. Não sabia se ria ou chorava com aquele comentário. -Mas ele é tão preconceituoso, arrogante...

-Não é o que parece. -cortou Julie, em defesa do maroto.

-Mas fazer companhia para um lobisomem?-continuava ela, sem conseguir engolir aquele fato. -O que ele é?Louco?- e com um quê de preocupação na voz, acrescentou. - poderia ter se machucado, ter sido atacado, ou pior..! Ah, meu Deus!Como é que ele faz isso?

-Não sei. -admitiu Julie, puxando um cachinho para enrolar entre os dedos. -Mas acho lindo isso deles não o abandonarem, mesmo sabendo de tudo...parece que não somos as únicas almas bondosas dessa escola,Lil!

Por mais que Julie continuasse a falar jamais resgataria a atenção de Lily de volta para si. A adolescente olhava para o nada, pensava, refletia, conversava sozinha,revia seus conceitos...tudo isso embalado por um sorrisinho orgulhoso nos lábios:"Ah Tiago,você é mesmo um garoto de ouro...".

_Something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_(Alguma coisa no jeito que me olhou)_

_Made me think for a moment_

_(Me fez pensar por um momento)_

_That maybe we were meant to be_

_(Que talvez nós fossemos feitos um pro outro)_

_Living our lives separately_

_(Vivendo nossas vidas individualmente)_

_And it's strange that things change_

_(E é estranho que as coisas mudem)_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_(Mas não eu te querendo desesperadamente)Oh why can't I ignore it?(Ai, porque eu não consigo ignorar isso?)_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_(Eu fico pensando nisso mas eu deveria saber)_

_'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_(Porque tinha alguma coisa no jeito que me olhou)_

_And it's strange that things change_

_(E é estranho que as coisas mudem)_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_(Mas não eu te querendo desesperadamente)_

_You looked me way and said, "you frustrate me"_

_(Você olhou pra mim e me disse "você me frustrou")_

_Like you're thinking of lines and times_

_(Como se você estivesse pensando em coisas do passado)_

_When you and I were you and me_

_(Quando você e eu éramos nós)_

_We took our chance out on the street_

_(Nós nos arriscamos nas ruas)_

_Then I missed my chance_

_(Aí eu perdi minha chance)_

_And chances are it won't be coming back to me_

_(E chances são assim, não vão voltar pra mim)_

_Oh why can't I ignore it?_

_(Porque eu não consigo ignorar?)_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_(Eu fico pensando nisso mas eu deveria saber)_

_'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_(Porque tinha alguma coisa no jeito que me olhou)_

_And it's strange that things change_

_(E é estranho que as coisas mudem)_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_(Mas não o quanto eu te quero)_

_So desperately_

_(Tão desesperadamente)_

_Oh why can't I ignore it?_

_(Ai, porque eu não consigo ignorar isso?)_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_(Eu fico pensando nisso mas eu deveria saber)_

_'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_(Porque tinha alguma coisa no jeito que me olhou)_

_And it's strange that things change_

_(E é estranho que as coisas mudem)_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_(Mas não o quanto eu te quero desesperadamente)_

_I want you so desperately_

_(Eu quero você desesperadamente)_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_(Eu fico pensando nisso mas eu deveria saber)_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_(Eu fico pensando nisso mas eu deveria saber)_

_So desperatelyTão DesesperadamenteI want you so desperately_

_(Eu quero você desesperadamente)_

_**Notas da autora**__: Capítulo curtinho, atualização rápida. Este foi meu lema e eu posso dizer porque: meu querido povo, em virtude das atuais circunstancias da minha vida eu vou demorar muito pra poder me dedicar para a fan fic, o que significa que sim, ela vai acabar paradinha durante um tempo. Não desanimem: os próximos capítulos serão imensos e vão recompensar essa porcaria que vocês acabaram de ler. Confiem em mim e boas férias!_

_**Notas da autora 2**__: Ah sim, os devidos créditos devem ser dados á__Michelle Branch,de quem eu peguei emprestada a letra da música "Desperately__**"**__. Essa tradução mixiliguenta fui eu mesma que providenciei..._


	23. Dando o troco

**Capítulo 23: Dando o troco**

-Vocês...vocês não –gasp- sabem o que foi que eu acabei de ouvir!-Tiago apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos. Não percorrera uma grande distância, mas a afobação com que o fizera havia lhe carregado mais da metade de suas energias.

-Respire Pontas!Comigo, assim...um,dois!-Pedro encheu e soltou o ar de seus pulmões em ritmos calmos de um professor. Tiago o imitou afobado e quase se engasgou novamente.

-Eu respiro mais tarde!- disse -Preciso...uf!Preciso contar o que foi que eu acabei de...

-O que é isso?-interrompeu Sirius,apontando para um livro desconhecido que pendia em uma das mãos do amigo. Tiago só notou o objeto depois de perdê-lo, pois Sirius arrancou o livro com agilidade de suas mãos, lendo numa voz cômica:

-"Como sumir com as espinhas-poções de arrasar Vol1".

Rabicho pendeu a cabeça gorda para trás num guincho de risada. Tiago corou involuntariamente.

-Isso...isso é seu,Pontas?Pfffffffffff...

-HAHAHA, vaidoso você hein comadre?

-Não, claro que não é!- e Tiago deu um tabefe em Sirius, que continuou a gargalhar enlouquecidamente- Eu achei esse livro aí lá na mesa e enfiei ele na cara pras meninas não me notarem...meninas! Caracas, eu preciso contar o que eu acabei de ouvir!

Sirius demorou mais alguns minutos para se recuperar do acesso de riso e se ajeitar para prestar atenção. Rabicho se calou obedientemente e Tiago, finalmente, contou:

-Elas sabem do Remo!

-Sabem?-perguntou Pedro, sem entender.

-Sabem! - exclamou Almofadinhas, levemente sem cor.

-Sabem! -afirmou Tiago, ao que três se calaram, sendo que dois deles trocaram olhares cúmplices enquanto um terceiro tentava fingir que sabia e compreendia tudo o que se passava a sua volta. Sua vontade era perguntar na lata mesmo um "Sabem o que, cristo?" mas ele se conteve,com grande esforço.

-Mas como?-Sirius quebrou o gelo do silêncio com sua voz quente- Descobriram sozinhas?

-Mas é claro, pois eu sei que nenhum de nós contou... não foi?-indagou Tiago balançando entre o desconfiado e o seguro. Pedro jurou por todos os seus ancestrais que não abrira a boca para ninguém sobre fosse o que fosse enquanto Sirius nem sequer foi questionado, pois Tiago confiava mais nele do que em si mesmo. -E eu sei que não fui eu... Então é, descobriram sozinhas!

-Nossa, e eu que pensava que mulher era burra, até irracional, e que tinha menos neurônios do que nós... -admirou-se Sirius.

-Mas e aí?-apressou Pedro tentando de um modo camuflado descobrir do que se tratava aquela conversa misteriosa ao que, surpreendentemente,Tiago abriu um largo e bonito sorriso:

-E aí que tá! Está tudo bem! Elas não se importam nem um pouco! Minha Lily quer até mesmo virar amiga dele!

-E a Julie, criatura?

-A Julie está louca de ansiedade para ir falar com ele! Cara, isso é tão bom! -o animago soltou as pernas e caiu sentado no sofá, fazendo os amigos se mexerem.

-Nossa, ele vai ficar mais feliz do que ficou no dia em que a gente conseguiu se transfigurar por completo! - lembrou Sirius, animado.

Tiago assentiu, lembrando-se do dia em que, no quinto ano de Hogwarts (isso quer dizer; após três anos de puro sofrimento, estudo e muita dedicação) os quatro haviam conseguido finalmente se transformar em animais. Remo sabia que os amigos estavam tentando ajudá-lo, e realmente apreciava esta tentativa, mas lá em seu íntimo sabia o quão difícil era para um bruxo adulto conseguir realizar tal proeza... o que dizer então de três jovens aprendizes?

No entanto o rapaz descobriu ter subestimado a inteligência dos amigos; certa noite entrou distraído no dormitório masculino e tal não foi sua surpresa quando um imenso cão negro o atacou e o derrubou no chão. Caíram então derrapando porta á fora, Remo raspando suas costas com o canino sobre ele lhe lambendo toda a cara. O lobisomem não fazia idéia de onde saíra aquele animal, só sabia que algo em seus olhos lhe era muito familiar... Claro! Aquele tinha sido seu primeiro encontro com Almofadinhas!

E Tiago, que tivera a magnânima idéia de se transfigurar em cervo dentro do dormitório e, todo desengonçado com seu novo tamanho, acabara raspando os chifres por todas as paredes, pisoteado diversas peças de roupa e derrubado incontáveis objetos?

O próximo presente surpresa de Remo foi dado por Pedro, dias depois, na sua primeira tentativa de impressionar os amigos...

_**** Flashback** **_

_- O que vocês estão fazendo? Cadê o Pedro?- perguntou Remo ao entrar no dormitório e encontrar seus dois amigos suspeitosamente rondando a porta trancada do banheiro. _

_-A gente, er..._

_-VÃO EMBORA! VOCÊS DOIS!- soou então uma voz esganiçada do outro lado da porta. _

_Tiago e Sirius, tentando engolir suas risadas, avançaram para a maçaneta. Mas Remo passou entre eles, reconhecendo a voz:_

_-Pedro, sou eu, abre a porta por favor. – disse enquanto batia . – Seja o que for, tenho certeza que podemos concertar._

_Alguns minutos tensos se passaram. Os três na expectativa, Pedro claramente num conflito interno. Enfim uma fresta se abriu. _

_Houve um momento de mútua contemplação. _

_- Mas o que..? Como isso aconteceu? – começou Remo, enquanto Tiago e Sirius caíam na gargalhada. Do outro lado um garoto baixinho com orelhas e bigodes de rato, além de um longo rabo anelado, transpirava e tremia, o rosto vermelho de vergonha. - Vocês deviam ajudar ele a se transfigurar de volta!_

_-Nós podemos explicar...- tentou Tiago entre uma risada e outra. _

_-A gente só se distraiu um pouquinho...- se desculpou Sirius segurando o próprio estômago. _

_-Sei. – e agora Lupin puxava Pedro pelo braço, que relutava em deixar seu esconderijo.- Venha, vou te levar na Madame Pomfrey._

_-Você não acha que o Pedro está reclamando demais?- comentou Tiago enfim retomando o ar. Sirius concordou, cruzando os braços e mirando os amigos se afastarem:_

_- Qual é o problema? Ele só ganhou uma barba antes que todo mundo!_

_****Fim do flashback****_

É claro que com muito mais prática ele finalmente se tornou um rato completo e, a partir deste dia, juntou-se aos três para a criação de suas novas identidades...identidades estas que seriam seus carimbos para o Mapa do maroto, cuja criação iria largar pegadas no futuro.

E o futuro, tão esperado, desconhecido e misterioso futuro, ia encurtando graciosamente sua distância em relação ao presente...

-Hum...vocês topam um Snap explosivos? –perguntou Pedro de repente numa voz tímida. Os morenos se empolgaram:

-Que noite feliz...o segredo do Remo deixando de provocar espanto, a Evans linda, e agora eu sem fazer nada me preparando para jogar com meus camaradas...- disse Tiago em tom jovial, agindo como se estivesse num boteco badalado prestes a apostar e ganhar num jogo de buraco.

- Menos animação Pontas. Você e o Rabicho podem se preparar para serem humilhados. – disse Sirius arregaçando as mangas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Passou-se uma semana; a Lua cheia finalmente emagreceu, os estudos tiveram de se intensificar e os exames abriram suas portas para todos os alunos, anunciando o final de ano letivo. O clima deu uma feliz melhorada: já que o verão se aproximava a cor do céu se abria feito uma mocinha tímida, pois clareava vagarosa e delicadamente. Brisas agora estavam mais para mornas do que para geladas e, nuvens, só mesmo as de chuva. Adeus frio infeliz! Neve só dali a três estações!

Aquela manhã estava fresca e tocada pela luz dum doce sol cor de ouro velho. Pairava no ar uma fina neblina que amaciava todas as formas, dando à paisagem um suave tom violeta. Envolta nessa névoa trespassada de sol, os terrenos da escola pareciam um brinquedo colorido embrulhado em papel celofane.

Ela suspirou, fechando seu livro de História da Magia. A atenção e raciocínio podiam estar abandonando a matérias lentamente, mas os olhos agora estavam definitivamente fixos no quadro da Mulher Gorda. Julie sabia que Lupin estivera estudando na enfermaria durante as manhãs e, durante as noites...bem, durante as noites estivera dando suas passeadas pelos terrenos da escola. Agora a lua abandonara sua redonda fase e a garota mal podia esperar o retorno do namorado...

Lílian,por outro lado, continuava com a cabeça abaixada sobre o livro e pergaminhos; o cotovelo apoiado no próprio estojo agüentava todo o peso da cabeça,esta mantida pela mão esquerda. Os dedos da mão direita da ruiva tamborilavam nervosamente e, baixinho,ela murmurava "No século XVI foi criado, em Hampshire, o primeiro centro bruxo para atender queixas de vampiros e lobisomens, que começaram a surgir nas redondezas do condado, que é cercado por bosques obscuros...O primeiro trouxa a ser atacado por um vampiro neste mesmo século chamava-se..."

-Ai, é ele!

-"Ai é ele..."

Julie abandonou a mesa de estudos, largando uma Lily confusa que acabara de rebatizar Adolfo Ivanovish e, agora, estava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio, procurando se achar nas linhas de seu texto para voltar a seguir seu pensamento. Julie, por outro lado, perdia o raciocínio e não se importava com isso...era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que daria um passo maior que as pernas; era a primeira vez que aceitaria um rapaz que inconscientemente poderia ser uma ameaça para ela, que poderia lhe trazer problemas futuros e muita dor de cabeça...mas ela não se importava. Não sabia ao certo como seria oficializar um namoro _daqueles, _ só sabia que sem ele mal podia respirar.

Remo parecia tomar muito cuidado com seu braço esquerdo, que quase ganhara uma tipóia. Alem disso, esparadrapo e bandagens estavam espalhados por todo o corpo, sendo que a única parte visível era o curativo em seu pescoço e um pequeno em sua testa. O rosto estava pálido, fraco, de aspecto doentio. Seus olhos, apesar das grandes olheiras, cintilavam agradecidos pelo fim da lua-cheia.

Seus sonolentos amigos o saudaram euforicamente e Julie pôde notar que tanto Sirius quanto Tiago lhe ofereceram apoio para guiá-lo até uma das poltronas, ato que Remo recusou com um sorrisinho corajoso.

A garota os alcançou toda acanhada.

-Hum...Remo?

Ele virou a cabeça para ela. Ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Os demais marotos trocaram olhares cúmplices e, sorrateiramente, se esgueiraram para longe do casal de cabelos castanhos e macios...ambos,por sua vez, continuavam timidamente calados.

Ainda sem trocar uma palavra com a namorada, Remo levou as mãos até seu rostinho e suavemente lhe deu um beijo na testa. Ela fez ar de "só isso?" como se tivesse acabado de receber um cutucão. Relaxando, explodiu num ataque desenfreado de carência: puxou o maroto para si enlaçando seu pescoço, grudando seus corpos, e por fim lhe beijando gulosamente nos lábios, que chegavam a ser pequenos para o tamanho de sua afobação. Vez por outra a língua da jovem escorregava para fora, e ela se aproveitava disso para beijar o pescoço do rapaz, que automaticamente já pousara ambas as mãos em suas costas. Deslizando os dedos para a cintura de Julie,ele moveu a cabeça para alcançar o ombro da mesma, quando...

-Ah...

Ela o soltou imediatamente. Os olhos mel se arregalaram, os cachos bagunçados penderam loucamente ao redor se seu rostinho zonzo:

-O que?O que foi?O que eu fiz?

-Não foi...você.- e Lupin tocou um determinado canto por detrás da sua orelha, de onde rasgavam em pontadas dores alucinantes de seu ferimento. Sem saber, Julie acabara passando as unhas ali.

-Oh...-ela percebeu o que acabara de fazer.-Me desculpe!- e beijou os lábios de Remo- desculpe - agora foi a vez do queixo- desculpe,desculpe,desculpe...- bochecha, nariz, testa.

-Não precisa, está tudo bem. -ele a impediu, colando suas cinturas num novo abraço apertado. -Sabe, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Ela sorriu. Deitou a cabeça no peito de Aluado e continuou com aquele sorriso bobo de triunfo apaixonado. Comentou baixinho só depois de sentir os lábios do namorado abandonarem, por fim, seu pescoço:

-Você acha que eu iria te abandonar?

Ele se calou, e não se podia dizer se por constrangimento ou culpa. Julie então continuou a falar, no entanto, para não tornar aquele discurso algo penoso de seu ouvir, começou a rodar seus dedos em círculos na palma das mãos de Remo, fazendo carinho com a pontinha das unhas.

-Eu descobri tudo sozinha, pouco a pouco, acabei dando mais atenção aos dias em que você não estava presente, principalmente nas "luas". -ele engoliu em seco. Ela tentou continuar mais mansamente.-Estava tão preocupada com você,com seus sumiços...ficava com caraminholas na cabeça porque você não me contava nada, tão misterioso...

-Você não entende...

-Shhh, entendo. - corrigiu ela tampando os lábios dele com um dos dedos.- Eu fiquei assustada no começo, mas decidi ir fundo do mesmo jeito.

-Julie, eu sinto muito...

-Não estou nervosa por você ter mentido pra mim todo esse tempo...eu sei porque mentiu.-ela cobria as palavras dele,como se elas batessem em seu rosto e caíssem no chão. Falava com suavidade e pressa, os lábios quase colados ao ouvido do outro ( que não podia nem queria fazer nada que não fosse ouvir aquelas palavras).- deve ser horrível ter de enfrentar isso sozinho; porque você não me deixa ajudar?

-Nunca ninguém quis ajudar um...-ele não terminou,pois novamente a exclamação da outra o engoliu.

- Eu quero ajudar, "Aluado"!

-Eu sei...-e uma luta interna se iniciou nos confins dos pensamentos do rapaz.

Ouvir aquilo era tão milagrosamente bom quanto ouvir um a anjo...aquilo lhe aquecia, lhe dizia que tudo ia ficar bem e que,apesar dos pesares, para tudo se arranjava uma solução. Ah, e como ele queria acreditar que era verdade! Como queria ser ingênuo o suficiente para pensar como ela; para acreditar que todos os seus problemas poderiam se resolver apenas com fé, amor e determinação...mas toda a meiguice daqueles pensamentos lhe desciam amargamente pela garganta.

Tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade; e a vida, a realidade, não é feita de bons acontecimentos. Apenas de acasos e... tragédias.

Não se pode se entregar por completo a ilusões, pois elas são o derradeiro passo para o abismo dos sonhos e felicidade irreal. Nunca nada é perfeito e Remo tinha aprendido que, se estava perfeito, na certa iria acabar o mais breve possível.

Apesar de tudo fechou os olhos. Não queria ouvir seus pensamentos amargurados naquele momento. Estava na hora de aproveitar o sonho presente. O futuro... era futuro!

-Eu te amo. – ele admitiu baixinho, pela primeira vez. Ela ergueu olhos molhados, transbordantes para ele. Mas Lupin não havia terminado- Nunca vou querer te colocar em risco...ou te fazer infeliz-

-Então. – cortou ela, exultante- Não me deixe. Nunca. Eu estou bem e vou ficar bem, mas só se você prometer ficar comigo e deixar essas suas preocupações de lado...

Estava um pouco séria. Ele pegou as mãos da garota e levou aos lábios para beijá-las:

-Prometo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sirius respirou fundo: o ar gostoso de liberdade encheu e limpou seus pulmões. Seus dedos já latejavam; com certeza não pegaria numa pena novamente até o fim de seus dias! Olhou então para Tiago, ao seu lado, com as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça. O cérebro do amigo também parecia estar cansado de se esforçar, pois é o que dá quando não se estuda patavinas para uma semana inteira de exames finais. Remo ainda conferia suas últimas respostas no livro de Poções: as questão da prova rodavam diante de seus olhos, enquanto Pedro tentava esquecer sua prova enchendo a boca com sempre. Os quatro rumavam para os jardins:

-Ih, olha só Almofadinhas!Sua prima!- mostrou Tiago, virando e voltando seus olhos esverdeados para o grande e nodoso carvalho, do outro lado do terreno- Ela roubou nosso cantinho oficial de descanso!

-Nossa, há tempos que eu não vejo a Andrômeda! –Sirius disse, sem se importar com a perda da sombra aconchegante da árvore- Hum...ela não está sozinha...vê?

Os marotos observaram Ted Tonks se aproximar da corvinal, trazendo consigo um buquê de flores. Ted era um setimanista de Lufa-lufa que há alguns meses iniciara um namoro firme com Andrômeda, a única Black repudiada pelos tios, parentes e irmãs (isso descartando Sirius, é claro). A garota era um tanto desastrada, animada e muito, muito humilde. Sua euforia quase infantil na verdade se mostrou ser uma mascarada inteligência que, no final das contas, a levou para Corvinal, a casa dos sábios. Isso destruíra os resquícios de imagem que ela mantinha para Narcisa e Bellatrix que não só passaram á maltratá-la, como também a _enojá-la_.

A situação piorou quando Andrômeda começou a se aproximar de um mestiço, Ted, que além de tudo não gozava de boas relações familiares, financeiras, ou ainda de uma boa casa em Hogwarts. Esta foi a gota d'água para os esnobes Black: não só as irmãs passaram a ignorar a existência de Andrômeda, como também todo o resto da família a excomungou junto a Sirius. Assim como o primo, a adolescente apenas lamentou a perda, no entanto vibrou a vitória: via-se enfim livre para viver a sua vida com seus ideais e ser guiada por ninguém menos que ela mesma. E era essa independência e astúcia de Andrômeda, esta vontade louca de aproveitar o máximo de tudo e sempre soltar uma piada elaborada nas horas vagas, que trazia tanta simpatia de Sirius por ela.

O rapaz então sorriu brilhantemente:

-Andie se deu bem. O Ted é um cara legal!

-Sirius...olhe! -Remo cutucou o ombro do amigo: o que os olhos cinzentos de Almofadinhas captaram em seguida foi a dupla serpentina, Narcisa e Bellatrix, marchando em direção ao casal na companhia de Rodolfo Lestrange e Régulo Black. Tiago lhe lançou um olhar questionador de "devemos fazer alguma coisa?" ao que Sirius voltou-se para todos:

-É a hora, rapazes!

-Hora?- grunhiu Rabicho; a boca cheia de doces.-Hora do que?

-De dar o troco.

-Estamos devendo dinheiro a alguém? Não me lembro da gente ter comprado alguma coisa...

Remo fez Rabicho se calar apenas lhe lançando um olhar flamejante, olhar este que lembrou vagamente o lobisomem furioso que se apossava dele ao anoitecer. Graça a isso um trêmulo Pettigrew decidiu zipar a boca até o fim daquela conversa.

-Você tem um plano?-perguntou Tiago.

-É muito simples. - retrucou Sirius, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o lago da Lula Gigante. Os outros compreenderam instantaneamente; suas mentes pareciam estar cosmicamente ligadas.

Debaixo do frondoso carvalho estancou o quarteto sonserino, projetando sombras desafiadoras sobre Tonks e a esquisita Black. Andrômeda se ergueu junto ao namorado com o menor sinal do perigo iminente:

-Pensei que vocês tinham esquecido que eu existia. -lembrou ela,olhando cinicamente para as irmãs. Uma delas se pronunciou:

-Foi o que fizemos. -disse Narcisa numa voz monótona- Mas se tem algo que nós não esquecemos, diferente de você, é a nossa honra. -ergueu os olhos frios para Ted, que lhe deu um sorrisinho lufa-lufenho de inimizade. –Não vamos admitir que você fique se mostrando pra todos com esse sangue ruim, sendo que ainda representa, para os outros, nossa estimada família. Na prática você ainda é uma Black, Andrômeda. Afaste-se dele.

-Sabe Narcisa...-começou a garota, o rosto pacífico de quem tem tudo sob controle- Quando fui banida do Largo Grimmauld tive a certeza de que estava livre desses seus chiliques para toda a eternidade. Bem, acho que não basta fugir de casa...vou ter que fugir da Inglaterra para me ver livre de você!

-Então suma, vá para o inferno se quiser!-foi a voz macabra de Bellatrix que ameaçava. Ao seu lado, como uma múmia obediente, postava-se Lestrange.- Mas faça isso sem _ele_! Tente manter o pouco de dignidade que lhe resta, mesmo se você for jogá-la às traças!

-Ela só iria ser jogada às traças se eu desse ouvido a vocês!- retrucou Andrômeda, parecendo-se muito com um corvo prestes a bicar. Tonks a observava com ar triunfante mas cautelosamente quieto.

-Você é mesmo um caso perdido, garota. Assim como meu infeliz irmão.- Régulo deu sua opinião. Ele mirava a prima de cima a baixo, não para ter o prazer de analisá-la, mas sim para ressaltar seus defeitos. Ela se manteve firme.

-Depende dos olhos de quem vê. –ela rosnou. Rodolfo então decidiu impressionar a namorada e, para tanto, deu sua ríspida opinião:

-E a quem você vai dar valor? Aos olhos dos que tem todo o direito de falar, ou aos dele?- também não pronunciou o nome do mestiço, que começava a se abusar de seu próprio silêncio: abriu a boca para entrar na defesa, mas Andrômeda o mandou permanecer na reserva, pois parecia mais seguro. Ele então pegou em sua mão para lhe dar apoio moral.

-Certas coisas...-recomeçou Bellatrix, misteriosa- Não podemos renegar,nunca.

-Você é o que nasceu para ser, Andrômeda!- teimou também Narcisa.

-Não. -protestou ela- Eu sou o que decido ser. Sirius fez isso e vocês o deixaram em paz!

-Sirius Black não é nosso irmão, sua idiota!-urraram as duas. Regulo desviou o olhar para os próprios sapatos, vexado. Desta vez a corvinal perdeu a fala: será que tinha sentido uma faísca de sentimentos ali?Carinho talvez?Amor de irmãs?

Mas não pôde acontecer muito mais do que aquilo, já que inesperadamente um rato gordo e cinza surgiu correndo pelo gramado, feito um foguete, e zuniu agilmente para escalar as pernas de Bellatrix, infiltrando-se em sua roupa. Narcisa gritou muito mais do que a vítima, que trocou seu ataque histérico por um sibilo de cobra, pausado, assassino:

-Alguém...

Rodolfo puxou a varinha para fora do bolso, mas o bichinho decidiu não dar trégua e muito menos ficar parado: começou a caminhar enlouquecidamente por toda ela, que agora sim perdeu a cabeça, perdeu a pose, e iniciou um ataque de risos frenéticos com um fundo maníaco de ódio:

-TIRAA!-batia as mãos tentando acertar o calombinho ambulante-TIRA, TIRA, TIRA!

Foi quando surgiu Sirius, abrindo espaço entre uma chocada Narcisa e um desconcertado Regulo.

-Eu te salvo prima!

-Black?- exclamou Rodolfo.

-NÃO SE ATREVA, MOLEQUE!- Bellatrix arranjou espaço para grasnar entre uma risada maníaca, um tabefe no rato e um sapateado. Sua cena embaraçosa já chamava a atenção de todos os alunos que começavam a brotar nos terrenos, abandonando seus exames. Andrômeda e o namorado foram esquecidos completamente, e até mesmo eles assistiam o ataque nada comum de Bellatrix com caras idênticas de riso.

Rabicho ia andando pelo corpo da sonserina fazendo-a sentir cócegas em parceria com nojo, pois suas patinhas roçavam rapidamente em sua pele. A multidão crescente gargalhava, com a exceção de Narcisa (que gritava histericamente), Régulo (que encarava Sirius roçando os dedos discretamente em sua própria varinha), Rodolfo (que não sabia como acertar o rato sem afetar Bellatrix e por isso a mirava confuso) e um distante Severo Snape (que desaprovava qualquer ação maliciosa dos marotos, já que ele próprio era o alvo mais constante).

-Fique parada, eu vou ajudar!- fingiu Sirius, apontando a varinha para a prima desenfreada, que agora arranhava as costas,por onde passara Rabicho.

-Não se aproxime! – urrou Régulo, agora erguendo a varinha para o irmão mais velho.

-_EXPELIARMOS!_

Remo ficara na retaguarda para evitar eventuais reações vinda dos demais sonserinos, o que foi uma sorte, pois a varinha de Regulo chiou e voou pelos ares com o feitiço repressor. O sonserino lanço ao lobisomem um olhar assassino pela intromissão, mas olhares não são varinhas (apesar de às vezes parecem ainda mais fatais), assim Lupin permaneceu ileso. Salvo pelo amigo, Sirius pôde proferir o seu próprio feitiço, desta vez em Bellatrix:

- _Rictussempra!_

Atingida pelo flash de luz azul, Bella saiu rodopiando sem controle das próprias pernas até tropeçar em algo invisível, agachado na beirada do lago (Tiago Potter, coberto pela capa da invisibilidade, posicionado ali estrategicamente). Perdeu o equilíbrio, caiu sobre as costas do maroto e mergulhou na água de modo estupendo:

_SPLASH!_

Foi uma explosão de risadas. Ted e Andrômeda se dobraram, roxos, enquanto que outros telespectadores de todos os cantos do jardim rolaram na grama, se apoiaram uns nos outros, apontaram a cena. A patota de Sonserina paralisou num misto de surpresa e pavor. Remo, por saber que aquilo se tratava de uma vingança bem merecida e não de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, caiu também em gargalhadas discretas. Tiago, ainda invisível para todos, se afastou da beirada do lago para que a submersa Bellatrix não ouvisse suas risadas gostosas e fortes.

Ela havia caído de costas e por isso foi se soerguendo apoiada nos cotovelos. Os cabelos negros acabaram escorridos, pesados, forrados por algas aquáticas e lodo. Os fios negros pingavam e grudavam em seu rosto, este lamacento e irreconhecível. A metade sentada do corpo de Bellatrix estava visível, como joelhos, ombros, busto e cabeça, enquanto o resto ficara submergido na água escura. Ela estava na parte rasa do lago, obviamente, atolada feito um gracioso crocodilo.

-Já adiantei seu banho de hoje, prima!-gritou Sirius colocando as mãos em concha ao redor da boca, para que sua voz chegasse até ela com perfeição, e não embargada pelo riso- e não se preocupe!Lama faz bem pra pele!

Os olhos de Bellatrix não queriam encarar ninguém. Que vexame! Merlin, que vexame escabroso! As risadas dos alunos ecoavam em sua mente enraivecida, mas ela não queria ouvir, não queria pensar...queria era tramar, tramar não apenas uma vingança,mas um assassinato. Sim! Queria matar, esfolar, esquartejar Sirius Black! Seria capaz de ficar sentada dentro da água feito um pato durante horas, apenas planejando a morte mais dolorosa possível para o primo desgraçado. Não queria olhar Narcisa (o que a irmã deveria estar pensando?), muito menos Rodolfo (com certeza, a partir dali, ele iria fingir que não a conhecia). Sua imagem era uma das coisas que ela mais prezava em todo o universo.

Enfim retirou os cabelos de seu rosto e o friccionou entre os dedos, torcendo-o para retirar o excesso de água. Para se erguer encontrou maiores dificuldades. Todos a observavam, mas suas vozes de zombaria incrédula, por mais audíveis que fossem, estavam sendo impedidas por barreiras de orgulho erguidas por Bellatrix e, por isso, não passavam de sussurros ecoados.

Os sapatos da bruxa estavam mergulhados até a sola por lama escura e água, além de seu uniforme, que ficou carregado e muito pesado. Ela cambaleou um pouco, mas por fim se pôs de pé: toda a água gotejava de seu rosto e cabelo. As roupas escurecidas estavam agora grudadas em seu corpo delgado (ouviu alguém dizer "Novo modelito, Bellatrix?"), as mãos que haviam apoiado e ajudado suas pernas tinham as palmas pretas por lodo e lama. Ela as espalmou e por fim as enxaguou na superfície clara do lago. Tentava se concentrar em sua limpeza, tentava com todas as forças ignorar os outros, mas aquele joguinho de indiferença não ia durar por muito tempo.

Guinchando, um ensopado Rabicho por fim abandonou seu esconderijo, saltando para fora de um dos bolsos da adolescente: ela nem ao menos teve tempo para qualquer coisa, pois o rato mergulhou na água em seguida, nadou para a margem e sumiu de vista.

-Está querendo se refrescar, Bellatrix?- as piadinhas continuavam. Esta em particular saiu da boca de Berta Jorkins, que acabara de abandonar o castelo.O fim dos exames levaram também Daynna, Julie, Alice e Frank Longbottom para o sol , todo o grupo muito interessado em azucrinar.

Mas Bellatrix só tinha olhos para Sirius: ela cravou uma feição horripilante no maroto e mexendo os lábios sem produzir som algum, finalmente,ameaçou "Você não perde por esperar..." ao que Sirius,também em modo monossilábico,retrucou "Veremos".

O tumulto continuou ao redor do lago, com muitas risadas cruéis, exclamações horrorizadas e abundantes comentários de incredulidade. O fato da vítima não ter sido Snape tornava tudo aquilo muito mais fascinante!

-Mande lembranças para a Lula Gigante por mim!- gritou Amus Diggori, membro de um grupo alucinado de risonhos lufa-lufas.

-E por mim!-pediu também Amélia, ex-namorada de Sirius.

-Ah sim, não se esqueça de lavar muito bem atrás das orelhas!-gritou Bonnes.

-Se quiser te empresto uma esponja pro banho ser mais completo!- alfinetou Andrômeda, uma das corvinais que mais se deleitava com o banho forçado da irmã.

-Vamos Aluado.-sussurrou Sirius, chegando perto de Remo ainda mantendo seu tom satisfeito de triunfo- Ela não precisa mais da gente pra chamar atenção!

-Espero que ela nunca mais pense em brincar de escrever cartinhas de novo. - rebateu Lupin, tentando justificar ao seu distintivo de monitor o porquê de não impedir a humilhação. Sirius sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro; era o invisível Tiago, que se dobrava em gargalhadas:

-"No meio do caminho tinha um Tiago..."-recitava Pontas, lembrando-se de certos versinhos que ouvira uma vez.- "Tinha um Tiago no meio do caminho!"Huahuahuahua!

-É, mas o grande astro foi o rato.-lembrou Sirius,protegendo os olhos do sol com as mãos para olhar em volta.-Que por sinal deve ter se afogado junto com a viborasinha...

-Pelo menos ele teve sorte. -Tiago arrancou a capa da invisibilidade ao notar que ninguém prestava atenção nele, pois todos estavam ao redor do lago.

-Sorte?-perguntou Remo erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-É claro, Aluado! O gordo pôde passear pelo corpo inteiro dela!Fez um toour por dentro das roupas da menina sem pedir nada, sem esforço algum...-e coçando os cabelos negros,Tiago protestou novamente- Que mancada, devia eu me transfigurar em rato!

-Ah não, veado combina com você. - Sirius fez a piadinha novamente. Pelo jeito aquela forma animaga traria dores de cabeça até nos dias de casado de Tiago Potter, pois Sirius nunca se cansava de azucrinar. – No que mais esses cabelos espetados poderiam se transformar se não fossem em chifres?

- Pode zoar. - retrucou Tiago, mascarando o tom agora irritado- Mas eles são uma arma muito potente, ok? Enquanto você não passa de um animal doméstico e servil.

-Cara, não dá! Chifre é coisa de _**corno**_! Dedução lógica!- continuou Almofadinhas, inabalado, agora gargalhando.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Remo? Até você tá rindo?

-N-não.- e Lupin mordeu o sorriso dos lábios.- Claro que não...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O mergulho de Bellatrix ainda foi muito comentado por toda a escola. Alguns professores mal conseguiam aceitar no que os próprios ouvidos captavam pelos corredores e, por isso, decidiam ignorar seus fofoqueiros alunos.

Por outro lado, amigos e fãs dos marotos não se cansavam de ressaltar o quão espetacular havia sido aquela façanha, não muito pela criatividade (eles já tinham atirado outras pessoas dentro daquele lago) mas sim pela escolha da vítima...Bellatrix Black. Quem diria?

-Porque ela, hein?-perguntou Julie se aproximando do quarteto depois do último jantar daquele ano letivo.

-E porque não?-devolveu Sirius. Lílian, que era a companhia da garota na mesa de Grifinória, acabou cruzando o olhar com o de Tiago, que já a encarava por cima de seu copo há muito tempo.

" É apenas uma simples questão de tempo até que ele desista e desvie o olhar para ir embora com seus amigos... Basta ignorá-lo". –ela pensou imediatamente.

- Como você está ruivinha?-ele puxou conversa, piscando um olho.

- _Estava_ muito bem se quer mesmo saber. –"Oh, excelente Lílian Evans! Se é isso que você chama de _ignorar_então não quero nem ver o que você faz quando vai prestar atenção em alguém!" resmungou seu sub consciente ferozmente. Um certo tremor percorria sua corrente sanguínea, o que a deixava elétrica e desconfortável. Não importava o que ele fazia, era simplesmente desprezível sua presença...até mesmo quando uma mesa longa o separava dela.

-Hum...vamos então?-Sirius tentou quebrar a corrente flamejante que ligava os olhos verdes de Lily aos castanhos iluminados de Tiago- Ainda temos malas pra fazer.

Remo se desgrudou dos lábios de Julie ao ouvir a racional sugestão, precisando ao menos ponderar sobre ela:

-É verdade, e amanhã o trem sai bem cedo.

-Nos vemos amanhã, então?-Julie perguntou ainda brincando com os cabelos do maroto, que acariciava seu rosto, necessitando daquele toque desesperadamente.

-O mais rápido possível.

E se despediram lentamente. Sirius foi o primeiro a se afastar, carregando Tiago pelo braço:

-Boa noite, meu anjinho enfezado!-Pontas ainda pôde desejar, olhando para trás em meio a tropeções. Lily revirou os olhos para ele, mas, intimamente, corou de prazer. Pedro terminou de engolir seu último pedaço de torta antes de correr desajeitado para seguir obedientemente os passos dos amigos.

-Ai Ju, eu não sei mais o que fazer com esse garoto!- a ruiva disse ao ver-se livre para falar, voltando apenas os olhos mas não a boca para seu prato.A amiga começou a se servir de salada e torta de palmito-Eu acho que vou me deitar...amanhã vamos fazer uma longa viajem para King´s Croos.

-Ah não, espera eu terminar meu jantar!-pediu a dos cachos, se empinando para alcançar alguns temperos.

-Você quer dizer "começar".-retalhou Lily- Com o Lupin aqui na mesa eu não vi você triscar em nada, a não ser nele!

-Eu tava com fome de Remo, agora to com fome de comida!-brincou ela, metendo uma garfada goela á baixo. Lily decidiu esperar, afinal não precisava ter pressa. Sua mala de viagens estava arrumada há dois dias, pois ela nunca deixava as coisas para a última hora. Chegava até mesmo a se gabar de sua organização e pontualidade.

Mas o banquete da amiga não durou muito tempo ou, melhor ainda; simplesmente não durou. Lílian notou Minerva McGonagall abandonar o Salão Principal tomando o rumo não dos fundos, mas o da porta da frente. Fez aquele longo trajeto de propósito, apenas para ter uma oportunidade de passar pela mesa de Grifinória, tocar no ombro de Julie e sussurrar "O diretor deseja trocar uma palavrinha com você".

A garota ficou aturdida: observou a professora se afastar sem lhe dar nenhuma outra explicação, apenas o aviso. Lily se apoiou para frente:

-O que você acha que ele quer?

-Acho que só indo pra descobrir.

-Não faz idéia?

-U-um.- e a morena jogou os pés para fora do banco- acho que não vai demorar muito. Te encontro no quarto.- disse casualmente,tentando mascarar uma certa expressão de dor que acompanhava os batuques assustados de seu coração.

Dumbledore era agora para ela sinal de desgraça. Ficara traumatizada pela sua última visita e para sempre seria assim. O que ele queria com ela afinal de contas? Queria lhe dar mais notícias intragáveis ou apenas desejar "Boas férias"?Era angustiante ter que atravessar a escola inteira sem saber de nada... Apesar da iluminação de tochas e candelabros, para Julie foi estivesse se guiando no escuro, tateando cegamente.

Seus pés faziam o caminho decorado para o escritório. Ela só estivera ali uma vez, mas a visita a marcara para a vida inteira. Sua respiração a sufocava ao invés de ajudar, como se o pulmão fosse explodir. Pensou no resto de sua família...que resto? Os avós, na certa...os avós.Não pôde evitar de pensar em morte, em assassinato,em solidão.O pobre do Dumbledore agora lhe parecia uma espécie de mensageiro maligno, o tocador das trombetas do inferno. Tragédia. Desgraça. Eram estas as palavras que vinham junto com a bendita frase "o diretor quer trocar uma palavrinha com você".

Sim, uma palavrinha...da última vez essa diminuta e aparentemente insignificante "palavrinha" destronara toda a sua vida. "Calma mulher...relaxe. Desta vez não é nada" ela refletia,se arrastando pesadamente. "Não é nada"...só o fato de ter sido chamada já era alguma coisa.E a angústia crescia. O que seria,Merlim, o que seria?

Ela alcançou a gárgula de pedra. Sentia as mãos geladas. Seus pés não queriam mais seguir; tinham dado o seu limite e se recusavam a levá-la adiante. Mas ela precisava saber o que era, o diretor a aguardava, a gárgula fria a encarava...era como mirar o desconhecido.

As escadas giraram sem aviso, rosnando, o que fez ela dar um pulo para trás. Sentiu alguém atrás de si; Minerva McGonagall, quem provavelmente atiçara a entrada pronunciando a senha que não fora captada pela atordoada Julie. Ela então virou a cabeça de cabelos redondinhos para trás, piscando os olhos castanhos em sinal de pergunta inquieta.

-O que está esperando?-indagou a diretora de Grifinória, tentando se mostrar indiferente por detrás de sua máscara de autoridade. -Vá logo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fora do castelo a noite estava macia. O lugar onde Hogwarts se situava do ponto de vista visual era muito vantajoso: naquele ambiente rural os alunos podiam fitar as deslumbrantes estrelas e a fantasmagórica lua, que ali não ficavam encobertas pela poluição. O ar tinha um cheiro peculiar graças à mata que circundava a escola, e era também graças a ela que se podia ouvir o ruído de vida de insetos e animais maiores por todos os cantinhos.

-Aaaaaaaaaii!-Rabicho ergueu-se destrambelhado da grama salpicada por sereno, e batendo nas vestes ficou de pé, pálido, fitando com olhos contorcidos de angústia o ponto onde estivera sentado. Sirius, no meio daquele movimento brusco de Pedro, não pôde conter uma exclamação:

-Putz! Seu gordo desastrado, você pisou no meu pé! Que escândalo é esse?-ele encarou o outro enquanto dobrava o joelho e recolhia sua perna, massageando a ponta do sapato.

-Um gafanhoto! E-eu tenho nojo de gafanhotos!-gaguejou. Tiago deu sua característica risada zombeteira:

-E onde está a fera selvagem, Rabicho?

Pedro espremeu os olhinhos para enxergar naquela escuridão uma silhueta com antenas movendo as patas como se estivesse se limpando e, num espasmo de horror, apontou com o dedo suíno:

-ALI! PERTO DE VOCÊ!

Tiago esticou-se por cima da raiz do carvalho e deu um peteleco certeiro no inseto, que saiu voando. Depois com ar triunfante e sarcástico, voltou-se para o amigo:

-Afastei aquela ameaça de uma polegada pra você Pedro, pode se sentar que o perigo já passou.

Com desconfiança Pettigrew voltou a se sentar debaixo da árvore, não sem antes analisar com minuciosa precisão a área do gramado e raízes onde encaixaria seu traseiro. Sirius o observava quase com pena:

-Que maricas...

-Eu não sou maricas.-replicou, vermelho.

-Deixa ele, Sirius. Não é crime ter nojo de insetos.-Lupin enfiou-se na conversa,embora ele mesmo estivesse achando a cena ridícula. O lobisomem simpatizava com qualquer tipo de criatura, até mesmo as mais bizarras que o mundo mágico poderia lhe mostrar.

-No reino masculino meu caro Aluado, sim, é crime ter nojo de insetos. -retalhou Sirius com ar de zombaria. - Só as mulheres não são compatíveis com esses bichos. É como se elas fossem alérgicas a criaturas que mais se parecem óvnis numa versão encolhida, porque berram tanto que parecem uma buzina alertando a chegada de um bombardeio...e é aí que chegam os machões de verdade para derrotar a ameaça e salvar o dia.

-Khan...-pigarreou Tiago propositadamente, ao que Sirius lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-Pode parar com isso Pontas; se eu não me engano, me lembro que certa vez você quase desmaiou quando uma mariposa pousou no seu cabelo...

-Hei! Ela era um monstro dotado de asas, não uma mariposa!-defendeu-se, corado- E eu fui pego desprevenido.

-Na certa ela confundiu seu cabelo com o ninho, né...-zombou ainda Sirius.

-Mariposas não fazem "ninho", Almofadinhas. -concertou Remo.

Os quatro suspiraram profunda e lentamente,aproveitando o ar puro. Muitas vezes, nas vésperas das férias, os rapazes se espremiam por debaixo da capa da invisibilidade de Tiago e atravessavam toda a escola, até atingir os jardins, para passar alguns minutos do lado de fora debaixo da árvore que já lhes pertencia, conversando banalidades. Eram conversas mornas, relaxadas. Eles se acomodavam na grama e olhavam as estrelas, iluminados apenas por elas e a lua, que lhes mirava de volta. Sentiam a brisa como quem sente liberdade. Recostavam-se no tronco grosso da árvore quase com carinho e sob a influência do ambiente noturno às vezes chegavam até a debater o futuro. Para os marotos, aqueles eram seus raros momentos de verdadeira reflexão em grupo já que na maioria das vezes conversavam em clima de brincadeira e zombaria.

Depois de um gostoso silêncio, Tiago perguntou numa voz de quem desperta de um sonho:

-Dá pra ver "Sirius" daqui, Sirius?

O outro moreno estava todo acomodado, com as mãos postas como um travesseiro para que sua cabeça se voltasse apenas para o céu. Seus olhos acinzentados não se despregaram da imensidão daquele manto brilhante nem mesmo quando ele respondeu numa voz sonolenta:

-Pra falar a verdade não. Ela está na constelação de Órion, que apesar de ser fácil de enxergar só é vista no hemisfério Sul. Pra ver Sirius a gente tem que localizar as três Marias, que são três estrelas próximas entre si, de mesmo brilho, e alinhadas.

-Saquei. -respondeu Pontas, também vidrado naquele céu, que parecia estar se explodindo tamanha era a visibilidade das estrelas aquela noite.

Remo por sua vez não conseguia concentrar a atenção somente nelas; seus olhos avelã eram constantemente atraídos pela lua, apesar dela não estar cheia. Algo dentro dele, como uma química, fazia vibrar seu sangue, veias, coração e cérebro, que palpitava dizendo "Olhe,olhe!". E ele olhava. O brilho prateado dela lhe sombreava o rosto que, satisfeito, mudava a atenção para as distantes estrelas.

-Conte mais sobre Sirius, Almofadinhas. -pediu Rabicho num tom de voz de alguém mergulhado em paz e sossego.

Empolgado com o súbito interesse dos amigos num dos assuntos que mais lhe interessava, Sirius pigarreou e continuou a contar:

-Os nomes dessas três estrelas próximas a Sirius são Mintaka, Alnilan e Alnitaka. Elas formam o cinturão da constelação de Órion, o caçador.- a voz do animago soava aveludada.

Remo conhecia a história, mas preferiu manter seu costumeiro silêncio e se deliciar com o relato. Nas lentes de Tiago refletiam-se os pontinhos azuis enquanto ele devaneava à cerca das palavras de Sirius, como se estivesse imaginando este ponto do céu onde se podiam ver as Três Marias. Pedro se acomodou ainda mais para prestar atenção. A brisa soprava nos cabelos dos rapazes e nas folhas das árvores. Um grilo cantou ao longe e um morcego alçou vôo para persegui-lo, atiçado pelo ruído delator.

- A constelação tem a forma de um quadrilátero com as Três Marias no centro. O vértice nordeste do quadrilátero é formado pela estrela avermelhada Betelgeuse, que marca o ombro direito do caçador. O vértice sudoeste do quadrilátero é formado pela estrela azulada Rigel, que marca o pé esquerdo de Órion. Estas são as estrelas mais brilhantes da constelação. -continuou o maroto, agora não tanto com orgulho, mas com prazer. - no hemisfério Sul Órion aparece de ponta cabeça, e é visível a noite toda em dezembro, portanto, típica do verão. Segundo a lenda, Órion estava acompanhado de dois cães de caça representados pelas constelações do Cão Maior e do Cão Menor. A estrela mais brilhante do Cão Maior, Sirius- neste momento ele fez uma pausa para apreciar as próprias palavras, com um sorriso novamente orgulhoso. - é também a estrela mais brilhante do céu, e é facilmente identificável a sudeste das Três Marias. Procyon é a estrela mais brilhante do Cão Menor, e aparece a leste das Três Marias.

-Você tem "cachorro" até no nome... cruzes!-exclamou Pedro depois de ouvir a explicação. O outro adotou aquilo como um elogio.

-Tá decidido!Nas próximas férias de verão eu vou pro Brasil!-vibrou Tiago de repente.

-Só pra ver a estrela?-perguntou Remo.

-Quê isso, Aluado! Seja mais criativo!-interferiu Sirius, apoiando-se no cotovelo e se torcendo para olhar o companheiro sentado atrás dele, apoiado no carvalho frondoso- ir para o Brasil pra ficar babando e olhando o céu com cara de tacho? Sou mais aquelas praias paradisíacas, cheias de gatinhas bronzeadas!

Remo sorriu meneando a cabeça. Tiago começou a se imaginar com uma água de coco nos braços, tomando sol ao lado de uma Lily bronzeada, ambos deitados ouvindo o barulho do mar debaixo de uma noite tropical. De bruços, nessa idealização mental, Tiago se viu fitando as Três Marias após um longo dia de farra.

-Mas eu juro. -ele disse- Quando eu estiver casado com a Lílian, vou levar ela pra ver o Brasil.

-Ihh...sou mais ir pra lá solteiro!-disse Sirius, gargalhando.

-Bah, lá é muito quente. -comentou Pedro.

-Aqui é que é muito frio. - corrigiu Remo.

E se calaram de novo, sentindo as pálpebras quase se fecharem por debaixo daquelas estrelas, que traziam tanta criatividade para suas mentes vitaminadas. Após um momento a voz rouca de Sirius foi novamente audível:

- Eu não vejo a hora de comprar uma moto. Vou fazer isso assim que me formar.

- E você entende de motos?- perguntou a voz sempre curiosa de Pedro.

-Claro. Sou fascinado!- retrucou Almofadinhas quase insultado. – Vai ser uma bem da hora, e vai voar, claro. – agora seus olhos possuíam um brilho vivo e miravam o céu como se imaginassem seu invejável veículo cruzando as estrelas.

- Você vai acabar se matando com um troço desses. - comentou Lupin, divertido.

-Que nada! É a sua cara, Almofadinhas!- aprovou Tiago. - Mas acha que consegue dinheiro da sua família?

- Não, não, vou conseguir por conta própria. Com meu próprio dinheiro, sabe.

E os quatro novamente se calaram, de repente tentando imaginar seu futuro, como estariam dali a alguns anos, onde estariam trabalhando, com quem estariam casados, se teriam filhos, onde morariam... E ficaram assim, sonhando acordados.

Enquanto isso naquele exato momento Julie entrava no escritório de Dumbledore para receber uma notícia que, com certeza, iria lhe tirar a noite de sono, pois iria mudar sua vida para sempre...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Notas da autora: o capítulo ta curto por causa da insistência dos leitores. Me maltrataram tanto,me atazanaram tanto,que atualizei igual um igual uma máquina de escrever,sem descanso, e nem tive tempo de passar tudo a limpo. Mas taí, meus queridos afobados! ;)_

_Notas da autora2: essa última cena das estrelas foi baseada num momento zen que eu tive, de noite, deitada numa rede lá no hotel Blue Tree Park,no Nordeste (eu moro em São Paulo,só pra constar, e por isso necessito de praia com mar limpo de vez em quando. Urra!). Ai,ai,...férias que não voltam ! =( _


	24. Que seja sempre assim

**Capítulo 24: Que seja sempre assim**

_"Ah, pudesse o tempo resumir o sofrimento_

_De uma vida inteira num lamento só de dor_

_Se dizer pudesse o desespero de partir_

_E que amar é triste_

_Que a beleza morre em flor_

_Dele ao infinito desceria num clamor_

_Esse eterno grito: Adeus, Adeus, adeus, amor_

_Eu sei que as minhas lágrimas de amor_

_São como a estrela que reluz_

_Pela manhã no céu_

_Estrelas da manhã no céu_

_Chorando a própria luz_

_Oh, insensato amor que me roubaste toda a paz_

_Se ao menos eu pudesse deslembrar de tanta dor_

_Mas como esquecer teus versos tristes e fatais_

_Se eles são o canto do teu sempre trovador_

_Ah, que eu nada sou mais do que um pobre sonhador..._

_Que jamais te esquece"_

_(Vinícius de Moraes)_

4:50 AM.

O céu estava pálido, doentio, tão moribundo quanto poderia estar antes que os raios de sol decidissem alegrá-lo. O ar pesava com a quase invernal temperatura, como se a primavera simplesmente não existisse durante a madrugada. E realmente não existia.

De um pulo ele se pôs sentado na cama, o coração ainda desenfreado, as mãos apertando desesperadamente seus lençóis. Com os olhos ainda arregalados, Sirius passou uma assombrada atenção por todo o quarto: estava mergulhado numa semi penumbra, já que agora uma azulada iluminação se projetava por detrás das cortinas cerradas, anunciando o acanhado início da manhã. Sirius tateou sua mesa de cabeceira em busca de sua varinha. Ao sentir os dedos roçarem no cabo polido de madeira, friccionou-os e a trouxe para si. Um _Lumus_ resolveria seu problema...

Aproximou a luzinha mágica de seu relógio que também havia agarrado em meio a escuridão, checou o deprimente horário, desfez o feitiço e lançou-se ao travesseiro novamente. Seus olhos ardiam, sentia o rosto um pouco suado, seu corpo estava fatigado e seu subconsciente adormecido...logo, o que restringia seu relaxamento total não era outra coisa senão a imagem fixa do sonho que acabara de vivenciar.

Ele até que tentou resgatar o sono revirando-se com violência em busca de uma nova posição confortável, o que foi tão relaxante quanto rolar sobre pedras. Puxou o travesseiro para o rosto, afogando-se por alguns momentos...mas nada espantava sua insônia. Tentou em seguida mirar o teto, perder seus olhos ali, mas aquela atividade agradável de nada adiantou (a não ser lhe trazer a consciência de que havia uma teia de aranha muito bem escondida em um dos vértices das paredes).

O rapaz sentia as malditas vibrações do sono invadir todos os seus nervos com um invejável vigor, o que lhe era ainda mais desgastante já que ele não conseguia dormir, mesmo com a louca vontade que sentia de fazê-lo. Fechou seus olhos numa última tentativa, o que foi um grande erro: como num relâmpago de memória, a derradeira imagem de seu sonho relampejou diante dele, forçando-o a reabrir as pálpebras num espasmo. Que sofrimento atroz era querer descansar e não poder em hipótese alguma! Oh, como Sirius queria estar calmo, mergulhado num dormitar macio igual ao de seus amigos...

Ele ouvia as três respirações profundas. Fitou os vultos das outras camas, estremeceu com a repentina lembrança de seu sonho, e se pôs de pé.

Com os olhos cintilando por entre as sombras, Sirius se guiou para a única cama que poderia se guiar num momento como aquele. Ele rolou com cautela a cortina cerrada, sentou-se gatunamente na pontinha do colchão e quase grudou os lábios no ouvido do outro, sussurrando no tom mais aveludado possível "Hey, Aluado."

Remo fez um débil e sonolento ruído de protesto.

"Aluado, acorde." Remo parecia afundar-se ainda mais dentro de seus travesseiros. "Vamos lá seu lesma, eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

"Nnnnnnnh". A pequena lamúria soou distintamente desapontada. Sirius simulou uma voz cuidadosamente deprimida, sacudindo menos brutamente os ombros de Remo, que continuava forçando-se a ignorá-lo. "'Luado, por favor..."-Sirius fez sua melhor imitação de Almofadinhas com olhar e tom pidão, aqueles que sempre arranjavam um jeito de quebrar a pequena resistência que Remo podia reunir. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda com algo muito importante e esquisito."- Sirius foi acrescentando, tentando enxergar a expressão do outro lado de Remo, que mal podia pensar naquele estado de subconsciência. "Estou preocupado"- ia enfatizando Sirius parecendo sério até demais, e graças a isso começando a fazer Remo pensar que, ao menos aquela vez, fosse algo realmente sério e importante.

Sirius era persistente, enquanto que Remo contava apenas com uma leve barreira de frieza. Ele se contorceu o bastante para encarar Sirius de olhos ainda cerrados "Seu grande imbecil."-dele saiu este ruído gutural.

Mas Sirius manteve-se num silêncio quase mortal, respirando angustiado, o que fez Lupin abrir lentamente, sorrateiramente, um de seus olhos inchados de sono. Ele se deparou com a expressão absurdamente anormal no rosto de Sirius e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Era comum deparar-se com um olhar de perniciosa determinação, o que nunca era uma boa coisa quando direcionada a ele. Daquela vez o olhar era diferente, mas ainda assim Remo desejou imensamente que algum dia ele realmente aprendesse a dizer "não" para Sirius. Naquele exato momento isso teria sido esplêndido.

-Remo. -dessa vez Sirius estava ereto, chamando-o num tom mais firme e menos soprado.

-Mmmm? -ele murmurou.

-Levante-se, preciso te contar uma coisa. - Os olhos se tremeram fragilmente enquanto o outro grunhiu "Tá cedo".

-Pra quê?- Sirius perguntou pacientemente.

-Pra conversar. -Remo cerrou os olhos novamente.

-Mas Aluado...-ele contestou gentilmente -Isso...isso está comendo meu cérebro!

Remo fez um pequeno barulho de deleite "Pobre cérebro", finalmente abrindo os olhos- que se mostraram nublados, vermelhos, surrados. "Você não está sendo muito legal"-ronronou enquanto apoiava-se nos próprios cotovelos.

-Eu raramente sou. -sorriu Sirius triunfante, acrescentando em tom quase animado- Isso significa que você vai acordar?

Lupin rosnou enquanto soerguia o corpo muito a contragosto:

-Sim merda, isso significa que eu vou acordar. Não é como se você fosse me dar uma droga de momento em paz enquanto eu não o fizesse. -Sirius suspirou novamente, desta vez agarrando o braço de Remo e o forçando a sair da cama de uma vez por todas.

"Sério… tão… cansado"- Remo murmurou desconexamente as três palavras, que de nada fizeram a não ser flutuarem soltas no ar.

Sirius arrastou o ébrio amigo até o banheiro, onde trancou ambos e largou Remo em frente a pia para enxaguar o rosto e desembaçar os olhos.

O som da torneira corrente foi o único ali além das respirações dos dois marotos. Remo jogou as mãos debaixo da água, em seguida lançou-as aos olhos, resmungando "Cama/sono/idiota" ainda sem a capacidade de construir pensamentos e frases racionais.

Sirius encostou-se de braços cruzados no vidro do Box, aguardando com ar soberbo o outro reajustar-se. Lupin voltou enfim um rosto pálido para Almofadinhas (que acendera as luzes do banheiro, trancara a porta e impedira que aquele forte cenário branco e cheio de ladrilhos atrapalhasse o sono dos demais dentro do dormitório).

-Espero que tenha um maldito bom motivo para isso. -murmurou Remo, fechando a tampa da latrina, sentando-se nela e ainda esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

-Eu tive um sonho... Esquisito. -começou Sirius pausadamente, num tom de voz estranho para seus padrões. Ele parecia alarmado acima de tudo, o que descartou a idéia de Remos de que aquilo tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

-Sim?-ele encorajou seu amigo canino a continuar.

-Fale baixou. -implorou Sirius cerrando suas sobrancelhas negras sobre os olhos acinzentados- Eu não quero que o Tiago escute!

Isso finalmente despertou com brilhantismo a atenção espantada de Remo:

-Então, o que é tão importante e esquisito que precisa ser mantido em segredo até mesmo de Tiago?

Sirius, orgulhoso como só ele, sentiu ímpetos de acabar com aquela confissão e dispensar Remo, ao mesmo tempo em que explodia em sua mente a vontade de se abrir, de pedir ajuda a alguém. Ele parou os olhos conturbados na expressão atenta de Lupin e quase desistiu; certamente Remo iria perder todo o respeito que tinha por ele, se é que ainda restava algum após todos aqueles anos:

-Foi a coisa mais bizarra e real com a qual eu já sonhei em toda a minha vida, Aluado.-começou ele finalmente determinado a vomitar todas as suas dúvidas, ainda apoiado no Box, mirando o outro sentado sobre a tampa fechada da privada.- Eu me vi como cão numa floresta,meio enevoada e sombria, bem sinistra por sinal...

-Parecia com a Floresta Proibida?

-Parecia com a Floresta Proibida.

-Hum.

-Eu parecia estar farejando alguma coisa, entende. -Sirius era impulsionado a continuar sua narração por alguma força misteriosa de humildade, já que ele nunca, em todos aqueles seis anos, se dera ao luxo de pedir a opinião de alguém que não fosse Pontas. - Eu estava numa espécie de clareira, muito atento, aguardando algo. De repente surgiu diante de mim uma criatura assustada e desprotegida, tremendo freneticamente com ódio e preocupação nos olhos... Ele segurava com dificuldade uma varinha. -a voz de Sirius estava tão distante como a de um zumbi; era como se ele ainda estivesse sonhando, só que desta vez, como um sonâmbulo contador de histórias- A luz do luar iluminou minha companhia: era Tiago.

Remo permanecia educadamente quieto, enquanto Sirius ia empalidecendo gradativamente, sentindo a realidade do sonho tomar conta de sua sanidade e vigor:

-E- ele...

-Acalme-se Sirius. -pediu Lupin gentilmente.

-Ele olhou pra mim, como que pedindo ajuda. Parecia estar fugindo de alguém, perdido, e ao mesmo tempo desesperado em corrigir aquela situação. -recomeçou o moreno após um pigarro- e eu pedi (mesmo na minha forma animaga, eu podia falar)... eu pedi para que ele me seguisse. –o sempre tão displicente Sirius se encontrava mortalmente pálido. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, desajeitando seu elegante penteado que não tardou a se reajustar, caindo com requinte na sua posição original. - Eu desatei a correr pela floresta, guiando Tiago por um caminho tortuoso e cada vez mais sombrio. Passamos ofegantes por dezenas de arbustos; atravessamos matagais bem espessos... Houve um momento em que ele bufou um suplicante e desconfiado "Sirius!", ao que eu respondi, sem me virar para ele "Confie em mim".

Naquele momento a incomum narrativa engasgou-se, pois Sirius estava deslizando até o chão de ladrilhos brancos, onde parou sentado com as costas apoiadas no vidro gelado. Parecia tentar recuperar o ânimo para falar, ato que Remo aguardou em silêncio.

-Por fim eu parei. Tiago olhou em volta assustado, notando o ar pernicioso do nosso novo ambiente. Estávamos numa nova clareira, só que desta vez bombasticamente escura, cercada por árvores secas e raquíticas, além de terra e muita neblina até o umbigo. Eu me tornei humano para assumir um sorrisinho terrível... um sorrisinho maquiavélico, Remo! -Sirius apoiou a testa numa das mãos, pendendo os cabelos negros sobre os olhos, agora enevoados por sofrimento. -Silenciosamente deslizaram milhares de homens encapuzados, se esgueirando de todos os cantos, abandonando seus esconderijos na névoa e na sombra... foram nos cercando facilmente.

-Era uma armadilha? -perguntou Remo docemente.

-Sim, e eu sabia disso. -quase que choramingou Sirius, dando um súbito e inconsciente murro no chão lustroso do banheiro- Me lembro do último olhar que Tiago lançou para mim; não tinha cólera, apenas o mais profundo desapontamento. Os homens encapuzados que nos cercavam apontaram varinhas escuras para ele, de onde jorraram diversos feitiços... tudo iluminou-se ardentemente;Tiago agonizava ao som da minha voz, que dizia desdenhosamente "Confie em mim".

O relato encerrou-se com um ruído desgostoso de Sirius, que agora sequer tinha coragem de encarar o amigo. Parecia estupefato.

-Sirius... - o outro chamou num tom baixo demais para a convicção que queria passar. -Foi só um pesadelo.

-Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. -replicou o rapaz secamente, erguendo a cabeça imponente para esnobar o simples comentário. Numa voz desesperada, declarou- Você ao menos sabe o quanto esse sonho horrendo significa pra mim? Se você me conhece deveria saber que eu não sou de dar importância para esse tipo de besteira! Não acredito em avisos, muito menos em sinais metafísicos, no entanto não consegui resgatar o sono o estômago embrulhado. Me senti tão esquisito quanto você se sentiria usando um vestido cor de rosa, então _por favor_ não me venha com um tom de ceticismo me dizer que é e foi uma mera bobagem! -alucinado em seu desapontamento com a falta de apoio do outro, Sirius se ergueu de um salto, cruzando os braços no peito e continuando a rosnar- Se eu só precisasse de algum idiota para me assegurar de que tudo "foi só um pesadelo" eu nem teria perdido meu tempo fazendo você acordar. Não sou um infeliz com medo do escuro. Eu _sei _como aquilo pareceu brutalmente _real_.

Lupin nunca havia engolido tamanha revolta em tão pouco tempo. Tentou com esforço recuperar a voz e a índole para falar:

-O que eu quis dizer Almfadinhas é que pesadelo nenhum, por mais forte e impactante que seja, pode desmentir uma coisa.

-Que coisa? -indagou o outro entre dentes.

-O fato de que você jamais iria ser desleal com Tiago. -falou Remo com tanta determinação, convicção e vigor que até mesmo seus olhos antes sonolentos começaram a cintilar. - O fato de que vocês alimentam a maior amizade que eu conheço, e que se algum dia você tivesse que ajudá-lo numa situação difícil você iria sempre escolher a melhor solução, mesmo ela parecendo difícil. Sei o quanto você se preocupa com ele, porque vocês são como irmãos. - Sirius sentia o fervor e verdade daquelas palavras derreter todas as suas insanas divagações, toda a sua desoladora angústia...

-Você nunca iria decepcioná-lo ou traí-lo, Sirius. -afirmou Remo caminhando até o moreno, que sugava suas palavras em total desamparo:

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Porque eu também confio e acredito em você, seu bobo. - contou Lupin com um sorrisinho cálido, provocando no animago uma animadora sensação de segurança. -Agora que tal se a gente sair do banheiro e tentar recuperar ao menos alguns minutinhos de sono, hein?

Sirius reprimiu uma frenética risada ao captar o tom esperançoso de súplica nos olhos do dorminhoco lobisomem, que já destrancava a porta com destreza. Black seguiu-o novamente para as sombras nefastas do dormitório. Fitou uma das camas mais bagunçadas, e imaginando seu dono se remexer sobre o colchão, comentou em tom debochado:

-Tiago já está acordado!

-Eu não estou _fudidamente_ acordado. –murmurou Pontas do outro lado do quarto numa voz tão abafada quanto estava a de Remo minutos antes- Se isso é qualquer coisa que não a porra de um sonho _fudido_, as pessoas _fudidas _e irritantes vão _fudidamente_ morrer.

Remo e Sirius trocaram um olhar gozador diante da abestalhação do amigo, que após a leva de xingamentos voltou a dormir pesadamente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abriu os olhos com preguiça, maldizendo a claridade que atravessava suas pálpebras. Afastou os lençóis lentamente, tentando fazer com que suas retinas se adaptassem à fria luz do sol para enfrentarem mais um dia. Maldição, maldição, maldição!

Sentou-se na cama desleixadamente. Os olhos ardiam...era cedo, por Deus como era cedo! Teve a distante impressão de ouvir um ruído de batida na porta, mas não deu importância, pois era comum ouvir delírios àquela hora. Forçou-se a se levantar, pois os raios amarelados de sol que batiam em sua testa estavam começando á irritá-la...mas que raios, a batida outra vez!

Decidiu atender, pois caso fosse um ruído imaginário ela não teria nada a perder. Se rastejou até a porta e quase arrependeu-se de abri-la, pois a visão da criatura parada à sua frente era quase fantasmagórica:

-Ju-Julie? -Lílian gaguejou, puxando-a para dentro. A moribunda garota deixou-se levar molemente. Seu lindo rosto estava pálido e abatido, parte dos cachos pendiam lamentavelmente enquanto outros se enrolavam sem nenhum cuidado em torno da cabeça. Julie não tinha mudado de roupa dês da noite anterior. Lílian assistia seu deprimente aspecto com ar surpreso, pois aquilo bastara para afugentar-lhe a sonolência- O que aconteceu? Você não veio dormir? Eu não vi você entrar ontem à noite...onde esteve? Por onde andou? Você está bem? Me parece tão doente!

Julie não respondeu de imediato: primeiro passou os olhos fundos pelas outras camas, onde Alice e Daynna dormiam tranqüilamente. Soprou dos lábios uma resposta sincera, mas apática:

-Eu chorei a noite inteira, desde que abandonei o escritório do Dumblendore. Não me sinto bem...- ela pôs uma das mãos para massagear a cabeça, fechando com dificuldade os olhos inchados.

-Me conte tudinho depois de tomar um banho e lavar esse rosto, só isso vai te fazer melhor. - decidiu Lílian conduzindo-a para o banheiro- Você dorme no expresso se quiser...e pode deixar que eu arrumo sua mala!

Ao ouvir aquilo Julie a olhou com um ardor tamanho que a outra acreditou que a própria intensidade daquele olhar provocaria lágrimas. Mas os seus olhos ardiam de angústia e, depois da noite passada, não eram mais capazes de se umedecerem:

-Eu vou mudar de escola, Lily.-declarou em tom emocionado. A ruiva deu um passo para trás como quem acaba de levar um golpe poderoso:

-Quê?

-Vou me mudar, na verdade, de país. -decretou ela sem ocultar seu desespero - Dumblendore me contou que meus avós decidiram me adotar, uma vez que meus pais se foram e que meu padrinho não está em boas condições pra isso...vou morar na França com eles e estudar em Beuxbatons!

-O QUÊ? -o timbre daquela exclamação foi muito mais poderoso do que teria sido se apenas Lílian tivesse se esgoelado, pois agora Alice e Daynna, as aparentemente adormecidas grifinórias, haviam saltado para fora de suas camas com expressões de idêntica incredulidade.

-Mas como isso pôde acontecer tão de repente? -continuou a ruiva, sem ar- Quero dizer...seus pais já morreram faz uns meses...-ela terminou a frase numa voz de tom decrescente, pois não gostava de tocar naquele assunto. Julie, com olhos castanhos fundos que já expressavam o quanto ela havia sofrido, apenas baixou a cabeça. Seus lábios tremiam:

-Eles estavam aguardando o final do ano letivo. Não queriam atrapalhar meus estudos...- e numa conclusão tão arrasada quanto sua aparência, finalizou - esta vai ser minha última viagem até King's Croos ,pelo menos pelo Expresso de Hogwarts...

As outras três sufocaram o choro para dividirem um abraço com a já derrotada amiga, que se rebentou em soluços. Não havia mais jeito.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A maçaneta dourada girou; a porta do quarto rangeu brandamente, pois Tiago se precipitava para dentro do dormitório masculino, quando...

_CABLAM!_

Um vulto negro como a noite e grande como um urso o impediu de dar qualquer outro passo para frente: seu corpo foi lançado para trás com o empurrão pesado de Almofadinhas, que caiu sobre ele imprensando-o com as enormes patas felpudas. Tiago estava largado na entrada do quarto, gargalhando de fazer lágrimas nos olhos, as costas latejando e com um cachorro preto que parecia ter cem quilos deitado sobre ele, fazendo absoluta questão de lamber seu rosto inteiro.

- Pára Sirius! Aiaiai, isso é gelado! Pára, aiai... eca, pára com isso! Párapárapárapáraaaaa! - Tiago gritava e gargalhava ao mesmo tempo, tentando inutilmente afastar as lambidas do seu rosto com suas mãos. - Sirius, seu bobão! Pára com isso! Vira gente, vai! Ah, pááááára! Eu não quero lambida de- ahr, pára- de cachorro!

Remo e Pedro gargalhavam histericamente de dentro do quarto, fitando a cena bizarra que se mostrava na entrada do dormitório. Almofadinhas, ainda abanando o rabo como um pára-brisa, cravou os dentes na barra da calça de Tiago e o arrastou para dentro, em meio a xingamentos vindos de sua "carga".

Aluado ergueu-se ainda em meio a risos para encostar a porta e impedir que alguém, passando pelo corredor, espiasse para dentro daquele dormitório e captasse com olhos surpresos um enorme cachorro negro "brincando" com seu amiguinho.

-Merda, viu. -resmungou Pontas num tom que cambaleava entre uma risada divertida e uma exclamação indignada. - Minha mãe vai me escorraçar! Você rasgou a barra da minha calça com esses dentes, Almofadinhas! Eu odeio quando você faz isso. -ele sentou-se para examinar o tamanho do dano na peça de roupa. O animago, numa resposta sádica, tascou-lhe mais uma lambida na bochecha.

-Bleeergh! -o rapaz limpou a área úmida com a manga das vestes negras, esfregando com força- Seu babão!

-Ele só está festejando o fim das aulas Pontas, deixa o bichinho se divertir. - argumentou Pedro, que ainda os assistia à distancia.

-E eu pareço um mordedor de borracha por acaso? -perguntou Tiago, tentando descobrir porque é que Almofadinhas, na sua frenética vontade de brincar ao método canino, o escolhera como cobaia.

-Certamente que não.- e Remo lhe atirou uma muda de roupas limpas- Vai tomar um banho e depois termine de arrumar a sua mala, porque eu já cansei de tropeçar nas suas coisas, Pontas!

Sirius finalmente voltou à sua forma bípede, pois sentira de repente uma louca vontade de falar:

-'Luado, se você ouvisse uma gravação de você mesmo falando iria desmaiar ao perceber a incrível semelhança com a Senhora Potter!

-Já está na hora de você chamar ela de "mãe", não é mesmo? -Tiago lembrou antes de marchar até o banheiro. -Você já mora comigo, já chega dessa frescura de "Potter" pra lá "Potter" pra cá...

-Tá legal Potter, agora vai. -brincou Sirius com um sorrisinho debochado. Tiago sorriu de volta antes de se trancar para seu banho.

-Terminei. - avisou Remo fechando a última tranca de sua mala com um movimento de varinha- Acho que vou buscar o Oliver lá no corujal, já que é bem capaz do Tiago largá-lo aqui.

-Antes de ir...-pediu um já irritado Pedro, que preparava-se para dar um salto máster e lançar-se sobre sua própria mala- Me ajuda a fechar isso aqui,Remo?

Lupin abriu a boca para criticar a explosão entulhada de objetos que impedia a mala de se fechar, quando Sirius o interrompeu caminhando para Pedro:

-No três Rabicho!Um...dois...três!

_POF!(crack!)_

E os dois se sentaram com estrondo sobre a gorda mala de viagem. Remo se aproximou contrariado para puxar o zíper, olhando de um modo desaprovador para os marotos alojados pesadamente sobre o objeto estufado e surrado, que parecia pedir clemência aos seus ocupantes:

-Eu ouvi um barulho de coisa se quebrando. Parecia um frasco. Não quero nem imaginar!

-Então não imagine! Sabe Remo, se você se poupasse dessas suas "imaginações" ia ter bem menos problemas na vida! -disse Pedro desmontando de sua (agora murcha) mala de viagem. Sirius aplaudiu, também se erguendo:

-Finalmente você fez uma observação inteligente, Rabicho! Parabéns!

-Obrigado!

Tiago saiu de seu banho milagrosamente disposto a fazer a própria mala, o que apressou a saída dos quatro para o Salão Comunal. Foram arrastando as bagagens sem cuidado algum (suas rodinhas iam se estapeando pelos degraus e lajes do castelo) até que despejaram- nas junto de Hagrid, no pátio aberto, onde brotavam grupos de alunos igualmente carregados.

Sirius fitou o campo de quadribol, comentando com o amigo apanhador algo sobre terem que criar novas táticas para o próximo e último ano, mas não houve resposta. Ele decidiu chamar mais alto:

-Terra para Pontas.

Sirius balançou uma mão enfrente os óculos do amigo. Ele não lhe deu atenção; o olhar ultrapassando Sirius; fixo na bela garota de cabelos vermelhos e impressionantes olhos verdes que estava ocupada demais em arrastar seu pesado malão.

– Ãh?- Tiago piscou duas vezes, finalmente reconhecendo o outro, e sorriu -Desculpe. Você dizia?

– Não muito. Só estava me perguntando se você podia tirar os olhos da adorável Senhorita Evans.

Tiago começou a corar, abriu a boca, tornou a fechá-la, tossiu, e disse rapidamente:

– Estive pensando... você acha que a Evans ia me levar a sério se eu não tentasse impressioná-la?

Sirius mordeu os lábios contendo um sorriso. Tiago fazia uma pergunta honesta, mesmo que ela o divertisse, por isso o rapaz tentou manter o rosto o mais firme possível.

– Às vezes as pessoas gostam mais de você se souberem que você não está fingindo, ou se esforçando demais.

Tiago piscou novamente. "Entendo". Ele então aprumou os ombros e se virou na direção de Lily, que agora conversava com uma amiga, ainda parada perto do malão.

–Certo. Ser eu mesmo com a Evans. - ele se virou de volta para Sirius. – Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso. - e sua mão voou na direção de seus cabelos.

Sirius a alcançou a meio caminho e a puxou de volta para o lado do amigo.

– Sem bagunçar mais esse cabelo, Tiago. E chame ela de Lily, pelo amor de Deus.- vendo pânico começar a afetar o olhar do amigo, Sirius suavizou. – É claro que você pode, como colocou desse modo cafona, "ser você mesmo com a Evans". Se ela não gostar disso, não vale o seu tempo. O que foi?

Pois Tiago estava lhe lançando um olhar bastante estranho:

– Você tá realmente mudado, cara.- ele disse numa voz baixa.

– Não muito. - Sirius disse, sorrindo. - Não fique esperando que eu me torne um adulto racional e sensato. Agora. - e pegou os ombros de Tiago o empurrando firmemente na direção de Lily. – Boa sorte, oh admirável Pontas!

Tiago sorriu de volta e caminhou para longe.

Sirius se apoiou contra uma das carruagens de Testrálios enquanto assistia o amigo cruzar a distância entre eles e a garota. Nunca se sentira tão aliviado com uma partida de Hogwarts: normalmente ele ficava bastante acabrunhado, sabendo que teria que retornar ao Largo Grimmauld. Lembrou-se da casa de seus pais com certa satisfação: jamais teria que retornar àquele pavoroso lugar. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter haviam oferecido estadia até que ele arranjasse casa própria, e insistiram para que retornasse sempre durante o feriado de Natal. Remo e Pedro também estavam convidados para o evento do ano seguinte. Depois de terminar Hogwarts, a Sra. Potter afirmou que Sirius também seria sempre bem vindo para o chá de domingo ... Sirius finalmente sentia que estava indo para casa, uma casa tendo Tiago como seu irmão. Se Pontas conseguisse, aliás, ele teria até mesmo Lily Evans como uma espécie de cunhada.

Falando nisso...

Ele voltou a atenção para Tiago. O rapaz se postara diante de Lílian, suas mãos se torcendo por detrás das costas – estava nervoso! E Lílian o assista com uma expressão peculiar no rosto, metade ceticismo e metade surpresa. Agradecendo Almofadinhas por lhe providenciar excelente audição, Sirius ouviu:

-Deixa eu te ajudar. -a bendita voz soou às costas dela, chegando sem convite algum.

-Da última vez que você me ajudou terminamos muito mal, rapazinho... - bufou ela, tentando sem sucesso afastar da cabeça o terrível acontecimento do começo do ano letivo, quando Tiago a carregara debaixo daquela infeliz capa da invisibilidade (infeliz por ter de forçar as pessoas a se acocharem) e a beijara descaradamente.

-Ev- Lily...-Tiago andou em passos decididos até ela, que assistiu sua aproximação sem nada dizer.- Vamos fingir, por um momento, que eu nunca fiz aquilo? E que também eu nunca tenho a decência de te convidar pra sair diretamente, sem ser de maneira improvisada.

- Decência? –Lily repetiu fracamente.

Tiago desviou o olhar para os próprios sapatos.

-É, bem. Ev – Lily, eu realmente gostaria de sair com você qualquer dia.

- Só... qualquer dia.

-Bem – er, na semana de Hogsmead, talvez. - disse Tiago parecendo e soando bastante afobado- Ah não, espere, isso é só em outubro – esqueça isso, o que você gostaria de fazer nas férias?

-O que _eu_ gostaria de fazer? – Lily ecoou.

Sirius preocupou-se com o fato da garota somente repetir o que o amigo falava, mas raios– ele estava agindo como um ser humano normal ao redor dela. Black estava impressionado.

- É. Você gostaria de talvez ir no Caldeirão Furado e tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas e fingir que está se divertindo enquanto a gente conversa sobre nada em particular? – Tiago se permitiu um sorriso, mas não aquele convencido de sempre. Ele realmente estava nervoso. – Porque, quero dizer, se não achar legal podemos fazer algo diferente – ver um jogo de quadribol ou... um j-jantar à luz de velas ou– ou –

Ela o interrompeu:

- Por enquanto só me ajude com a mala.

O rosto do rapaz se iluminou:

-Certo.

Ela engoliu uma risada enquanto o assistia puxar com fingida facilidade sua bagagem. Caminharam até Hagrid em silêncio. Ela lhe estendeu a mão num gesto de despedida e agradecimento, lançando-lhe um olhar de cautela, mas Tiago, num impulso, a abraçou entusiasmado, roubando-lhe um sorriso. Logo depois saltitou na direção de Sirius com um "Até logo!" deixando a garota parada ali mais assustada do que nunca.

- Consegui! – Tiago cantou quase pulando no outro tamanha a excitação.

-Bom trabalho, Pontas. - parabenizou Sirius, que foi seguido por uma terceira e nova voz:

- O que foi? – Remo perguntou divertidamente.

- O Tiago descobriu garotas. – contou Sirius. Remo caçoou:

-Tiago descobriu garotas aos doze anos de idade.

- Justo. - e Sirius sorriu enquanto Tiago fazia uma careta para os dois. - Vamos então dizer que as garotas descobriram Tiago em retorno.

-Lílian Evans?- Remo disse curioso.

- De fato. - Tiago respondeu triunfante. - Ela definitivamente não me tratou mal dessa vez. Nossa, e eu nunca pensei que pudesse ficar tão nervoso!

- É um bom sinal. – disse Remo agora distraidamente, procurando uma outra pessoa com os olhos.- Se estava nervoso quer dizer que você realmente gosta dela.

-Ei, onde está o Pedro? – enfim Tiago notou a ausência de sua segunda sombra.

-Guardando uma carruagem pra nós quatro. - respondeu Remo, finalmente desistindo de encontrar a namorada na multidão que se aglomerava. - Vocês viram a Julie?

-Eita nós, agora eu tenho que aturar _dois _patetas apaixonados!- reclamou Almofadinhas, revirando os olhos. - Podemos encontrar a bonequinha no expresso, Romeu. Vamos?

-Vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O expresso de Hogwarts saiu apitando animadamente. Primeiro soprou fumaça na paisagem rústica e misteriosa de Hogsmead, seguindo sem descanso pelos trilhos da estação até absorver todo o ar relvado dos campos britânicos. Montes infinitos de morros verdes, gado e plantações passava correndo pelas janelas em borrões clareados pelo sol. O trem seguida fumegante, suas máquinas trabalhando em ritmo acelerado, como se ele mesmo estivesse partindo de férias para algum lugar distante...

Pelos corredores iluminados da locomotiva iam e vinham adolescentes excitados em conversas: uma quartanista de Lufa-Lufa inspecionava o compartimento superior de bagagens em busca de sua varinha, enquanto uma dupla de setimanista se dividia entre choro e orgulho, tirando ardentes fotografias de sua última viagem no trem de Hogwarts. A bruxa vendedora de doces abria caminho com seu carrinho enfrentando diversos obstáculos, pois não conseguia seguir sem ser interrompida por algum guloso. Andrômeda Black guiava-se com uma careta graças aos solavancos do trem (ela sempre passava mal em viagens em terra, fosse dentro de um carro, trem ou ônibus) enquanto Ted Tonks perseguia a namorada tomando todo o cuidado de não permitir algum tropeção, pois aquilo iria ser a gota final para o estômago embrulhado de Andie.

-Oh rapazes, graças a Merlim! - exclamou Ted ao abrir pela milésima vez um dos últimos compartimentos do trem- Todos os vagões estão lotados e acho que se a Andrômeda não sentar logo vai botar tudo pra fora no meio do corredor.

-Ora essa, então deixe ela entrar- sorriu Sirius empurrando Pedro para o lado da janela. Com o assento livre a prima de Almofadinhas pôde finalmente respirar em paz, ao que Ted agradeceu imensamente:

-Espero não estar incomodando...

-Quê isso! -interrompeu Tiago- Parentes não sonserinos do Sirius são sempre bem vindos. Acomode-se, Ted!

Tonks ajustou-se no banco em frente a namorada, forçando Remo a deslizar um pouquinho mais para a esquerda. A cabine ficou lotada.

-O que estavam jogando?-indagou o Lufa-lufa tentando parecer simpático em resposta à caridade nada comum dos marotos. Andrômeda por sua vez tentava fechar os olhos para não enxergar a paisagem que corria através da janela; podia-se dizer que seu rosto estava levemente esverdeado.

-Batalha naval. -contou Rabicho,rearmando a barreira entre ele e Pontas,seu adversário.-Estamos fazendo um campeonato, quem ganhar joga contra o Sirius.

-É porque eu sou imbatível,Ted. -avisou o próprio aconchegando a cabeça atrás dos braços em seu acento.-Esses amadores duvidaram de mim, agora vão ter o que merecem!

-Ok Rabicho, vamos continuar.- apressou Pontas enquanto reajustava os óculos no nariz. Remo voltou a guiar seus olhos para o livro em seu colo; Ted e Sirius se acomodaram para assistir a partida entre a dupla de marotos, enquanto Andrômeda ainda travava uma luta silenciosa contra seu embrulhado estômago.

Durante algum tempo Pontas e Rabicho urraram bastante, um atirando seus mísseis imaginários sobre a frota do outro, Pedro estranhamente,acertando mais do que Tiago, que já tinha perdido dois submarinos e um cruzador quando finalmente acertou um disparo:

-Agá nove.-cantou Tiago.

-Ih...-lamentou-se Pedro -Parte do meu porta-aviões.

-Finalmente!- gritou Tiago, triunfante.

-Ele 12. -tentou Pedro.

-Água, água. -disse Tiago,ansioso para terminar o serviço no porta-aviões inimigo.- Agá dez!

-Água. Dê 13...

-Água. Agá oito...

-Água. Ele dois...

-Água. I nove...

-Água. Ele seis.

-Água. I oito!

-Á...

-Espera, como assim água? Você me disse que agá nove era parte do seu porta aviões.

-E é.

-Mas eu disparei em volta do agá nove e não acertei mais nada.

-Exatamente. Só acertou água.

-E onde está o resto do seu porta aviões?

-E eu vou dizer? Engraçadinho! Tente adivinhar!

Tiago estava de boca aberta. Quando conseguiu falar, foi com a voz de quem acaba de encontrar uma forma de vida estranha e tem medo de provocá-la:

-Deixa ver se eu entendi. O seu porta aviões não está todo no mesmo lugar...

-Claro que não! Eu divido em quatro partes, e boto uma bem longe da outra pra ficar mais difícil de atingir.

Tiago lançou um olhar de deboche para Sirius, que concordou que era perigoso ficar sentado ao lado de um cara que esquartejava e espalhava o seu porta-aviões. Tiago nem chegou a descobrir que os submarinos de Pedro não constavam no diagrama de sua frota, pois segundo ele estavam submergidos, podiam estar em qualquer lugar, nem mesmo ele saberia onde encontrá-los.

-E-eu acho...que vou... -num ato desmedido a única garota do local se pôs de pé; as mãos tapando a boca num estado de quase letargia.

-ÉCA! -guinchou Rabicho, espremendo-se na janela para aumentar a distância entre ele e a corvinal -Tira ela daqui,tira ela daqui,tira ela daqui!

-Calma, respira fundo. -pediu Remo fechando seu livro.

-Tenta olhar a paisagem. -opinou Tiago- Olha as vaquinhas...que lindas vaquinhas pastando lá fora. -Andrômeda soltou algo parecido com um grunhido engrolado de desdém, enquanto Ted se erguia para levá-la até o banheiro do trem.

-Relaxa amor, vou te fazer bochechar um pouco.

-Cuidado aí! -Sirius recolheu os pés ao ver a adoentada passar por ele,como que prevendo uma catástrofe nojenta explodindo da boca da outra sobre seus lustrosos sapatos. Andrômeda lançou ao primo um esverdeado olhar de ceticismo.

-Tive uma idéia! -berrou Pontas, metendo as mãos no bolso para retirar um sanduíche de atum incrivelmente mal cheiroso. -Tome, você deve é estar de estômago vazio!

O rosto de Andrômeda se contorceu num espasmo nauseado no mesmo instante em que suas narinas inalaram o odor de peixe com pão. Seu cérebro azedou-se com a nova informação...era como se o simples soar da idéia "comida" a fizesse estremecer...não deu outra: num ato selvagem a garota lançou-se para fora da cabine,tendo tempo apenas de abrir a porta e vomitar tudo o que tinha entalado dentro de si.

-ECA, ECA, ECA, ECA, ECA, ECA, ECA, ECA!Nojo, Nojo, Nojo, Nojo, Nojo, Nojo, Nojo, Nojo! -um frenético Pedro saltou do banco para agarrar o pescoço de Remo,que desviava o olhar do entulho fedido que jorrava na boca da jovem Black. Sirius tapou os lábios e turvou os olhos, incrivelmente abalado com a podridão que abandonava o corpo de sua prima, enquanto Tiago lançou um olhar sombrio para o sanduíche culpado em suas mãos, refletindo "Deve ter sido o alface! Eu sabia que não devia ter posto alface!".

Enquanto a cachoeira de alimentos digeridos e líquidos intestinais jorrava pelos lábios de Andrômeda, enquanto Ted amarelava-se enojado com a cena, ainda segurando seus cabelos, alguma alma infeliz e desprezada por Deus soltava um urro grotesco do corredor do trem:

-ARREE! DESGRAÇADAAAHH!

Tossindo, catarrando, Andrômeda finalmente terminou o seu imundo serviço. Ergueu o rosto pálido lentamente, os cabelos escuros caindo sobre seus olhos fundos: ela acabara de dar um banho gastronômico em Severo Snape, a pobre e despercebida vítima que atravessava o corredor no momento fatal.

Muitas cabeças curiosas se lançaram para fora de seus devidos compartimentos, fitando o atingido e a culpada. Snape, que já era de nascença uma figura recatada e bizarra, chamava agora muito mais a atenção; suas vestes ficaram impregnadas por pedacinhos enzimados de alimentos, todos empapados por suco gástrico e água corpórea. Ele exalava um terrível cheiro de comida estragada, além de ter assumido uma cor ainda mais adoentada. Seus cabelos já ensebados ficaram impregnados por nojeiras, e da ponta de seu nariz de gancho pingava uma meleca vinda dos órgãos de Andrômeda.

-Argh! -Remo deu as costas para a cena, cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos, assim como Pedro,que se afundou o rosto na camiseta, assumindo uma expressão de pavor adoentado, enquanto Tiago e Sirius acabavam de trocar o olhar mais sádico de todo o universo:

-MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Snape perdera a fala, a sanidade, a capacidade de reagir. Tudo o que podia fazer era manter-se paralisado com um ar de mortal palidez, fitando a dupla de rapazes debocharem em gargalhadas estrondosas de seu estado crítico.

Muitos dos telespectadores exclamaram protestos enjoados, desviando o olhar e a atenção a fim de não entrar na onda de Andrômeda e colocar todo o café da manhã pra fora...alguns mais corajosos continuaram a presenciar a grotesca paisagem, entoando junto com Pontas e Almofadinhas um coro maldoso de risadas.

-Seboso meu velho, você é impagável! - guinchava Tiago, roxo de tanto rir, apoiando-se num ofegante Sirius. - E olha que desta vez nós não tivemos que fazer nada! HAHAHAHA!

-Parece que a fama subiu à cabeça, Ranhoso! -o gargalhante Sirius tentava acrescentar em meio a sufocadas contorções de felicidade. - Você já consegue chamar uma ridícula atenção sem esforço algum! HUAHUAHUA!

-O que é que está acontecen...oh. - a bruxa adulta abandonara seu carrinho para extasiar-se com a cena, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos -Potter! Black! Mas o que..!

-Desta vez não fomos nós! -bufaram os dois rapazes ainda em meio a risadas desenfreadas-Foi a ...a...ahahahahahaha!

A mulher pareceu tapar a respiração ao se aproximar com a varinha em riste para limpar toda aquela baderna fétida. Andrômeda ainda se manteve apoiada na porta da cabine ao dizer, numa voz engasgada:

-Me...desculpe...- a mulher dos doces lançou para ela um olhar atroz, ainda limpando com um feitiço todo o aspecto do corredor e, principalmente, de Severo Snape (que parecia um morto vivo, pois até aquele momento não reagira com absolutamente nenhum gesto ou palavra).

-Senhorita Black- por fim a bruxa bateu o pé, vexada- porque não foi pedir o meu auxílio para tomar algum medicamento? Nós teríamos evitado essa...essa...desgraça!

-Mas meus enjôos são comuns, senhora. -protestou a menina- Foi o Tiago com aquele sanduíche estúpido que...

-AH, POTTER! –o nome fez Snape despertar de seu estado sombrio num estalo colérico.

Uma vez livre de sua imundice, mirou um repentino murro no meio do rosto zombeteiro de Pontas, que acabou por cair sentado no colo de Aluado, em choque . A partir daquele momento, caos total tomou conta da cabine: Sirius voou pra cima do sonserino de nariz torto, caindo montado sobre ele, tomado por um acesso de violentos golpes certeiros (que eram todos devidamente revidados); a bruxa mais velha tentou restabelecer a ordem com brados violentos, enquanto que Remo reuniu todas as suas forças para conter um Tiago assassino, que grasnava "Eu vou acabar com ele! Me larga! Vou matá-lo!". Pedro Pettigrew encolheu-se a um canto tomado por pavor e uma espécie de ansiedade palerma, enquanto Andrômeda adiantou-se para o primo, tentando ajudá-lo desferindo desmedidos chutes em Snape. Ted Tonks emudeceu-se feito um zumbi: dopado, abobalhado, permaneceu retraído num silêncio confuso de quem não tem idéia do que fazer.

A platéia estudantil retomou seu posto graças à gritaria: Lílian,Berta Jorkins, Alice e Frank surgiram no corredor retirando cabeças confusas da mesma cabine,enquanto Julie e Mundungo Flecther iniciaram um coro de "Porrada!Porrada!". Bellatrix e Narcisa espantaram-se com a presença da irmã naquela balburdia, e em gritinhos estridentes providenciaram uma trilha sonora perfeita para a situação. Rodolfo Lestrange surgiu também, de braços cruzados, para assistir a degradação de Snape com um leve sorrisinho de deleite nos lábios...o expresso de Hogwarts havia perdido as rédeas do juízo.

-_ARESTO MOMEMTUM!_ –bradou sem fôlego a bruxa dos doces; o rosto lívido, a garganta seca, a voz estridente e os braços erguidos. Todos os baderneiros pararam subitamente com tudo o que estavam fazendo; o punho de Snape parou a meio caminho, enquanto os dentes de Sirius frearam a mordido num dos braços de seu oponente. O pé de Andrômeda parou seu trajeto, Tiago cessou os empurrões para livrar-se de Remo, Bella e Cisa sufocaram os gritos; a platéia abelhuda também emudeceu.

A dona da paz resgatada finalmente baixou a varinha, respirando com dificuldade.

-Muito bem!- exclamou, como se mastigasse um palavrão. -Vou escrever uma carta para seus pais agora mesmo senhores. -ela se dirigia aos lutadores e aos que desejavam lutar, ou seja: Snape, Sirius, Andrômeda e Tiago. - Quanto aos demais, quero que todos voltem para seus compartimentos, e que fiquem lá até que esta porcaria de locomotiva esteja parada na estação! Se eu ouvir um maldito "pio" de um de vocês, juro que tranco o infeliz no vagão de carga sem comida nem água. - seus ouvintes engoliram em seco, mas ela parecia brutalmente determinada a falar- Quero total e absoluto silêncio até o fim dessa viagem, e ordeno que os monitores se certifiquem disso, caso contrário,serão os primeiros a serem escaldados vivos por mim, a inocente bruxa do carrinho de doces!

Assustados com a revelação, todos os aprendizes de bruxo rumaram educadamente para seus respectivos lugares, numa marcha de cãezinhos adestrados. Ainda vermelha, a mulher foi chutando seu carrinho na direção do vagão de controle do trem, aonde poderia passar o resto de sua viajem na companhia do maquinista.

Andrômeda cortara seu mal pela raiz e graças a isso se sentia disposta e saudável novamente, por isso preferiu, junto com o namorado, se guiar para uma cabine privada de _marotos_.

Sirius ergueu-se para encostar a porta de seu chamativo compartimento, quando uma mão feminina o impediu:

-Podemos entrar?

-Evans?- engasgou-se o cachorrão, arregalando os olhos cinzentos.

-Oi Black. -saudou Lily enquanto lançava o corpo para dentro da cabine, seguida por Julie. Os demais ocupantes assumiram expressões tão espalhafatosas quanto a de Sirius: Tiago,que analisava o nariz ensangüentado pareceu esquecer-se de como respirar, pois começou a corar e se arroxear em gradação. Remo atrapalhou-se com a arrumação de seu assento (aonde tabuleiros de jogos e livros ocupavam muito espaço), enquanto Pedro bateu a cabeça no vidro da janela ao virar o rosto para desviar o olhar.

-Tudo bem com você?-a ruivinha sorriu para Lupin, já que teoricamente deveriam ser bons amigos. O rapaz respondeu o gesto num sorriso simpático.

Incrivelmente, Remo parecia ser o único motivo para a visita das garotas: Julie sentou-se ao lado do namorado (o que era compreensível), enquanto a ruiva só ocupava seus olhares para dirigir-se a ele (o que também era compreensível visto que ela repudiava os demais). Seguiu-se então uma viagem constrangedora, durante a qual Pedro cochilou em roncos titânicos, Sirius analisou minuciosamente toda a sua coleção de cartas bruxas e Tiago gemeu e apalpou seu machucado nariz, enquanto Remo ocupou-se em dar atenção para a amiga Lily e a namorada Julie.

-Precisa de ajuda Potter?- o céu já escurecia do lado de fora quando a ruiva finalmente decidiu voltar sua atenção para o rapaz ensangüentado, que invariavelmente desviou o olhar:

-E-eu...

-Isso aí tem que ser tratado. - avaliou ela indo se sentar ao lado dele, gesto que foi assistido de perto por todos os ocupantes do lugar. - Deite a cabeça...-recomendou Lílian numa voz fraquinha.

-O quê? -indagou Tiago, voltando para ela um olhar de explícita confusão.

-Assim, Potter. -ela puxou a cabeça dele para acomodá-la em seu próprio colo, fazendo-o deitar-se estirado no banco. Tiago atrapalhou-se todo com a súbita explosão de seu coração, que desembestou de vez, enquanto Lílian mantinha o rosto endurecido de profissionalismo. -Vou estancar o sangramento com um pedaço de gelo, ok?

Ela conjurou um feitiço congelante em um pedaço do lencinho que tinha em mãos, que resfriou-se anormalmente. Amassando-o num bolinho, Lily começou a tocar cuidadosamente o ferimento, pressionando o gelado dobre um trêmulo Tiago.

Sirius decidiu fingir que não estava ali, encolhendo as pernas e forçando-se a dedicar uma nova atenção para sua coleção de cartas. Pedro até mesmo babava em meio à sua soneca, enquanto Julie e Remo, abraçados e acolhidos um no outro, sussurravam carícias.

-Remo... -murmurou ela com os lábios vermelhos colados ao ouvido dele, que sentiu um longo arrepio na medula espinhal com o sopro de palavras.

-Hum?

-E-eu preciso te contar uma coisa, sabe...

-Que coisa?

Julie sentiu uma facada no peito com a inocente pergunta. Até aquele momento não tivera coragem de pensar na sua transferência; simplesmente era doloroso demais. Ela queria era aproveitar aqueles seus últimos momentos sem receios ou preocupações, dando para as horas algo de eterno. Algo de delicioso. Se fosse partir para sempre da vida de todos os seus amigos, da vida de Remo Lupin, queria fazer isso com paixão, para que até o fim de sua vida pudesse carregar boas lembranças consigo e não lamentações... No entanto, sentia a alma pesar como chumbo. Reter aquela notícia era como reter o fio de linha que mantinha todos os seus membros costurados um no outro, logo, revelá-la seria descosturar-se por inteiro...seria desmembrar-se. Num gemido penoso, ela tardou seu sofrimento:

-Queria te dizer que te amo.

O lobisomem sorriu ternamente para ela, beijou-lhe os lábios vacilantes e reafirmou "Eu também te amo". Se mexeram um nos braços do outro e se calaram, ele satisfeito, ela agoniada.

Sentia-se uma covarde. Uma pobre e infeliz covarde, que não seria capaz de carimbar aquele _Adeus_ nem com uma corda no pescoço...iria esconder seu segredo até o último instante,mesmo que isso apenas antecipasse seu sofrimento, tornando-o insensível.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O expresso parou chiando nos trilhos da estação de King's Croos. Sua última enguiçada deu um solavanco nos vagões, que junto com os berros do maquinista avisaram a chegada para todos os passageiros. Tumulto tomou conta dos corredores, das cabines, dos vagões: rapazes e moças, meninos e meninas se acotovelavam de todas as formas e em todos os cantos, recolhendo bagagens de mão ou acenando para os pais da janela, observando a estação apinhada de gente. Tiago tinha adormecido no colo de Lílian, que suavemente decidiu chamá-lo:

-Hei! Nós chegamos...acorde. -ele soltou um bufo de resignação, abriu os olhos lerdamente e perdeu a respiração ao deparar-se com as esmeraldas da ruiva pregadas em seus olhos.

-Li-ly!

-Seu nariz já está bom. -contou ela, empurrando a cabeça dele delicadamente para fora de suas pernas-Eu é que fique dolorida aqui...

Coagido, Tiago sentou-se no banco; os cabelos vandalizados e a expressão confusa:

-Hum...eu sinto muito.

-Não sente nada! - exclamou ela em tom gozador.- Você gostou bastante disso, não precisa mentir.-disse se erguendo e se divertindo com a crescente abestalhação do rapaz.-Até logo Pot-Tiago, aproveite as férias com juízo,ok?

-Tá certo...-murmurou ele dando espaço para que ela pudesse se retirar. Ainda com uma expressão pirada de quem estivera sonhando, voltou-se para os amigos em busca de explicações:

-Que bicho mordeu ela?

-O que?-sorriu Julie, que também se adiantava para o corredor do trem- Queria que ela tivesse te tratado mal?

-N-não! -balbuciou ele. -É só que...

-Nos vemos lá fora, Remo. -cortou a garota, balançando os cachos castanhos ao virar a cabeça para o namorado, que assentiu.

-Vamos achar seus pais, Pontas? -disse Sirius recolhendo duas malas chutadas e surradas que estavam diante de seus pés- Depois eu te conto como foi que você cochilou no colo da Evans enquanto ela tratava do seu ferimento!

-Oh, pelas cuecas de Merlim! -Tiago passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, ainda sem absorver todos os absurdos que haviam se passado com ele naquela tortuosa viagem.

Pettigrew foi se esgueirando para fora do vagão, os olhos pregados na mulherzinha gorducha e baixinha que o aguardava do lado de fora.

A plataforma 9 ¾ assemelhava-se muito a um formigueiro humano. Por todo o lugar pais abraçavam seus filhos, parentes rebentavam-se em sorrisos e malas eram chutadas de um lado para o outro. Abusavam-se do maquinista com dezenas de pedidos, tais como "Aquela maleta ali é minha!" ou "A coruja preta com a gaiola dourada!",enquanto ao redor do trem reuniam-se dezenas de famílias bruxas, semi bruxas e até mesmo trouxas. O casal Evans amparou Lily acaloradamente, enquanto Petúnia lamentava-se desapontada ao observar que a irmã continuava inteira (durante o ano todo ela alimentara esperanças de que Lily seria atacada por algum animal fantástico ou atingida por algum feitiço imutável).

Severo Snape lançou um olhar significativo para a vizinha ruiva e sua família, mas nenhum dos Evans o notou. Aparentemente ninguém o aguardava na estação.

Kreacher era o representante da família Black; ele aguardava de braços cruzados Bellatrix, Narcisa, Régulo e Andrômeda com uma expressão rabugenta de impaciência, observado de longe por um atormentado Sirius.

-Veja Almofadinhas, ali estão eles! -exclamou Tiago com acenos frenéticos para o casal Potter, que não tardou em se aproximar da dupla dinâmica:

-Oh meus queridos, como vocês cresceram! -choramingou a senhora Potter numa voz emocionada, afogando os dois rapazes em seus seios, beijando-lhes os cabelos negros apaixonadamente e dando inicio aos costumeiros mimos maternais. -Que saudades, que saudades!

O pai de Tiago encarregou-se de arrastar todos os pesados malões dos garotos, com bufos e xingamentos de "O que vocês colocaram aqui dentro? Ovos de dragões?". Não muito longe dali, Remo era saudado pelo casal Lupin; a mãe se desmanchando em alegria e preocupação "Oh meu filhinho, tão magrinho! Tão pálido!". Pedro Pettigrew já recebia um sermão muito agudo de sua mãe, que percebera algo gotejante escorrer de sua mala (era o frasco de tinta estourado por Sirius, que sentara sobre a bagagem para ajudar a fechá-la) e agora friccionava os dedos gorduchos em sua orelha, exclamando "Incompetente! Desleixado!".

Julie permitia que lágrimas amargas rolassem livremente pelo seu rosto enquanto sua avó falava coisas em francês para ela em meio a abraços, ambos desprezados pela garota. John Cabbot suava descontroladamente, por isso passava um paninho pela testa de hora em hora, resmungando também em francês algo como "E aquele carregador que não traz a bagagem da menina!"- ele detestava multidões e, pior do que isso, detestava cruzar o olhar com diversas famílias puro sangue e sonserinas.

-Vovô. -sussurrou Julie em voz acanhada,baixíssima,quase inaudível.

-Agora não meu anjo, estou amaldiçoando o carregador que mandei ir atrás das suas malas. - grunhiu o velho, empapado de suor mas ainda assim mantendo a pose de um gentleman.

-E-eu só queria ir me despedir.-disse ela em tom agudo, apertando o peito com ambas as mãos.

-Não vai dar filhota, isto aqui está um inferno!Tem gente por todos os lados e...raios, onde está aquele bendito carregador? -John não parecia ter dado muita atenção ao que a neta encarecidamente lhe pedira, pois girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro visivelmente emburrado, secando o suor de sua testa. A bondosa avó lançou ao marido um olhar de censura:

-Ora, deixe a menina se despedir dos amigos! -pousou as mãos enrugadas no ombro da neta, que continuava a remoer sua desgraça e desespero polidamente quieta.- Você, mais do que qualquer um aqui nessa estação, deveria saber o quão penoso é ter de deixar todo o seu passado para trás!

O homem perdeu sua cor rosada durante alguns milésimos de segundo. Virou o rosto aperreado para a mulher, ruminou um "Ora, Marry!" e por fim deu de ombros:

-Seja rápida, vamos aguardá-la até que suas malas me apareçam.-acrescentado- Diabos de carregador!

Julie infiltrou-se na multidão no momento seguinte em que ouvira a ordem de seu avô, lançando olhares angustiados por toda a estação...muitas garotas conhecidas passaram por ela, inclusive Amélia e seu irmão lufa-lufenho, que lhe desejaram "Boas férias!" animadamente. Não era a intenção de Julie, mas o fato é que todos os seus colegas haviam sido sumariamente ignorados; ela não respondera a nenhum "adeus" ou sequer a um sorriso...toda a sua bendita atenção estava voltada em encontrar o namorado o mais rápido possível. E assim ela o fez não muito tempo depois: Remo estava sendo bombardeado por caricias de todos os gêneros, já que muitos membros da família Lupin haviam decidido dar as boas vindas ao parente bruxo.

Mais acanhada do que nunca a garota se aproximou.

-Olá minha bela jovem! -sorriu um senhor muito parecido com uma versão mais velha do próprio Remo; ele possuía cabelos grisalhos e olhar bondoso.- Você é amiguinha do meu filho?

Remo corou furiosamente ao notar a presença da namorada, que não tardou a acolher em seus braços:

-Esta é...

-Julie. -murmurou a próprio, agora com um sorrisinho tonto nos lábios graças aos braços envolventes que haviam a amparado. A senhora Lupin, uma bruxa de olhar jovial e cabelos castanhos, pareceu animar-se imediatamente:

-A famosa Julie, hein? Muito prazer, minha querida- Remo lançou um olhar indignado para a mãe e, a fim de evitar maiores constrangimentos, decidiu levar Julie alguns passos à frente de toda sua petulante família, em busca de maior privacidade.

Uma vez sozinhos o casal ocupou seus lábios num beijo muito demorado, colando os corpos com a ajuda dos braços, que se agarravam mutuamente. Demoraram-se em carícias que não necessitavam de muito diálogo; respirando fogo, queimando a pele. Ela acarinhou os cabelos vastos do rapaz, deslizando as unhas por todos os fios, enquanto ele mantinha-se ocupado em beijar o pescoço de sua jovem musa, causando-lhe frêmitos de prazer.

-Vamos nos encontrar antes das aulas recomeçarem, não vamos? -perguntou ele por fim, provocando um estremecimento por todo o corpo da garota. Ela o abraçou ainda mais apertado, sentindo os olhos se umedecerem com gotas que pareciam ser feitas de sangue...sangue de seu coração.

_If I never knew you (se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

_If I never felt this Love (se eu nunca tivesse sentido esse amor)_

_I would have no inkling of (eu nunca teria a noção)_

_How precious life can be (de o quão preciosa pode ser a vida)_

Remou interpretou aquilo como um ato encarniçado de saudades já precipitada. Deitou a cabeça da mocinha em seu peito, fechando os próprios olhos com um humilde deleite "Calma, nós vamos ter tempo de sobra durante o verã vou te escrever, vamos nos ver todos os dias!".

Aquelas palavras causaram tanta do na garota que ela rebentou-se em um soluço esganiçado, afogando o rosto nas roupas dele, que cada vez mais perdia a compreensão do que estava se passando com ela.

_And if I never held you (e se eu nunca tivesse te abraçado)_

_I would never have a clue (eu nunca teria a certeza)_

_How at last I find in you (de como finalmente eu encontrei em você)_

_The missing part of me (a parte que faltava de mim)_

Julie não conseguia produzir nenhum som que não o da desgraça recatada. Ela sentia todo o corpo dele contra o seu, quente, abrasador, o que lhe tirava toda a coragem da confissão. O que sentia era tão penoso que lhe corroia toda por dentro, mas como Remo poderia saber? Com angustia ele tentava acalmar sua aflição, beijando-lhe os cabelos, intensificando o abraço, sussurrando que aquilo não era o fim do mundo,que tudo iria ficar bem...

"Ah..."- pensou ela amargamente, mordendo os lábios, afundando o rosto no peito dele, chorando com desesperança- Aquilo era sim o fim do mundo. Aquilo jamais iria terminar bem...iria era terminar bruscamente,impiedosamente, injustamente.

_In this world so full of fear (neste mundo tão cheio de medo)_

_Full of raging lies (cheio de intensas mentiras)_

_I can see the truth so clear( eu posso ver a verdade tão claramente)_

_In your eyes, so dry your eyes (nos seus olhos,então enxugue seus olhos)_

Remo ergueu o rostinho contorcido da namorada segurando seu queixo. Ela se viu espelhada nos olhos dele...estava um horror! Sua boca estava exangue, seus olhos lívidos por emoções. Seus cachos embrulhavam-se uns nos outros, grudando alguns em sua testa úmida. Ela sentia-se febril, terrivelmente adoentada.

Ao ouvir um suspiro de desespero vindo de Remo, que passava as mãos tentando enxugar seus olhos, Julie prodigalizou mais beijos do que já lhe dera em toda a sua vida. Uma verdadeira angústia a impossibilitava de olhar o maroto diretamente. No instante em que o agarrou,constringiu-a a mesma convicção de que não havia esperanças, e de que ele jamais saberia disso...ela simplesmente não conseguia lhe contar.

_And I'm so grateful to you (e eu estou tão grato a você)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through( eu teria enfrentado toda a minha vida)_

_Lost forever (perdido para sempre)_

_If I never knew you (se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

-Oh Julie, o que aconteceu? -foram as primeiras palavras que ele proferiu em um tom que não ocultava a sua confusão.-Isso tudo não é por causa das férias,é?

Julie lançou para ele um olhar fantasmagórico de quem sente muito, mas de quem não quer sentir...

-É,é sim. -mentiu descaradamente, intensificando o aperto que dava na gola de sua blusa- Eu não posso suportar a saudade!

-Mas vamos nos ver sempre que possível...-Remo certamente não terminara a frase, no entanto, Julie o impedira de continuar com mais um ardente beijo de despedida. Ele não sabia do que se tratava tudo aquilo, e estava mais do que óbvio de que ela não iria lhe contar. Não tinha forças o suficientes para tanto...ele descobriria por si só,de um jeito ou de outro.

_If I never knew you (se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

_I'd be safe, but half as real (eu estaria segura,mas apenas pela metade)_

_Never knowing I could feel (sem saber que podia sentir)_

_A love so strong and true (um amor tão forte e verdadeiro)_

_And I'm so grateful to you( e eu estou tão grata a você)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through (eu teria enfrentado toda a minha vida)_

_Lost forever (perdida para sempre)_

_If I never knew you_ _(se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

Enquanto sentia a língua cálida de Remo encostar-se na dela, Julie vivenciou,como num filme, todos os milhares de momentos que dividira com ele. Lembrou-se dos atrapalhados momentos de estudo...oh,como ele era tímido! Lembrou-se daquela terrível tempestade, da noite em que descobrira ser uma órfã...ele a acolhera humildemente nos jardins! Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo na sala dos monitores, da intervenção de Snape, da carinha de zangado de seu querido lobisomem...oh, sim, a licantropia!

Ela não iria conseguir cumprir sua promessa de estar ao lado dele,de apoiá-lo após as Luas Cheias. Ela lhe dera apenas a esperança de um futuro melhor, de uma vida com menos solidão...e agora iria arrancar-lhe tudo de volta!Era cruel demais!

_I thought our love would be so beautiful (eu pensei que nosso amor seria tão lindo)_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world right (que de alguma forma corrigiríamos todo o mundo)_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong (eu nunca soube que medo e ódio pudessem ser tão fortes)_

_But still my heart is saying we were right (mas meu coração ainda diz que estávamos certos)_

_We were right 0(nós estávamos certos)_

Remo soltou-se dela ao sentir uma mordida de desespero nos próprios lábios. Não doera, na verdade...lhe causara apenas surpresa. Ele então olhou a garota profundamente,aguardando alguma explicação,que ela teimava em não revelar

-Eu também vou te escrever o verão inteiro,Remo. -engasgou-se, passando as mãos uma última vez pelo rosto do rapaz. –Não...não se esqueça de mim,ok?

-Você fala como se nunca mais fosse me ver. -comentou ele abraçando-a atordoado. Julie cerrou os próprios olhos, tentando apagar o que ele acabara de dizer

-Shhh, não é verdade.

-Eu sei que não. -Remo concordou,ao que ela cerrou os dentes.

_And if I never knew you (e se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

_If I never knew you (se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through (eu teria enfrentado toda a minha vida)_

_Empty as the Sky (vazio como o céu)_

_Never knowing why (sem saber o porquê)_

_Lost forever (perdido para sempre)_

_If I never knew you (se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido)_

Desprenderam-se quase uma hora depois,ambos detonados, fatigados, descabelados. Os Lupin acenaram gentilmente para a famosa namorada de Remo, enquanto John Cabbot captou claramente as palavras "adeus" no modo como Julie movimentou os próprios lábios.

Remo ainda lanço um olhar desconcertado para trás, lançando um sorriso que para sempre estaria tatuado na memória da garota. Marry aproximou-se na neta e a abraçou, seguida de um carregador de malas muito atrapalho, que não se cansava em pedir desculpas (pela sua expressão assustada, o pobre homem parecia ter recebido um belo esporro do velho Cabbot, que foi lançando olhares de esguelha para ele durante todo o percurso até o carro).

A família francesa lançou um último olhar para a cidade de Londres: o Big Bang badalava seis horas de uma morna tarde de verão. Antes de se afastarem com suas respectivas famílias, os quatro marotos trocaram olhares.

Para Sirius, banido de uma família que nada tinha a ver com ele, para Remo, o infeliz lobisomem vítima do mais ardil preconceito, para Tiago, o solitário filho único de um casal rico sem tempo para ele, e para Pedro, o pobre e menosprezado filho da plebéia senhora Pettigrew, para todos eles, estarem unidos significava tudo. Dava-lhes coragem e força.

Juntos, e somente juntos, os marotos sabiam que a crueldade não venceria o sorriso de Pontas, a tristeza não venceria o humor de Almofadinhas, a dor não venceria a serenidade de Aluado, e a ganância não venceria a insegurança de Rabicho.

Juntos. Apenas enquanto estivessem juntos.

-Nos vemos nas férias!- prometeram Tiago e Sirius, se afastando com os Potter.

-Juízo!- gritaram de volta Remo e Pedro.

Era o verão de 1977.

**FIM**

What's this life anyway?

(O que é essa vida afinal?)

What's it to you and me?

(O que é pra você e pra mim?)

What's it to anyone?

(O que é pra qualquer pessoa?)

Who are we supposed to be?

(Quem estamos destinados a ser?)

Make me a storybook

(Faça de mim um livro de histórias)

Write me away from here

(Me escreva para longe daqui)

I need a different now

(Preciso de um agora diferente)

Where we can wear each other for awhile

(Onde podemos vestir uns aos outros por um tempo)

I'll len you my tears if I could borrow a smile

(Vou te dar minhas lágrimas se puder pegar um sorriso emprestado)

I'll get through tomorrow somehow today

(Eu vou agüentar o amanhã de alguma forma hoje)

Happy After...

(Felizes para sempre...)

Once upon these days

(Uma vez um dia desses)

There's four roads to anywhere

(Existem quatro rotas para qualquer lugar)

Four ways to everything

(Quatro caminhos para tudo)

We were unbreakable

(Nós éramos imbatíveis)

We spoke our destiny

(Nós ditávamos nosso destino)

Let's take a moment out

(Vamos pegar um momento)

Go were we never Go

(Ir onde nunca vamos)

Let's make a new world now

(Vamos fazer um novo mundo agora)

Where we can wear each other for awhile

(Onde podemos vestir uns aos outros por um tempo)

I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow your smile

(Eu te dou minhas lágrimas se tiver seu sorriso emprestado)

We'll get through tomorrow somehow today

(Vamos superar o amanhã de alguma forma hoje)

Happy After...

(Felizes para sempre...)

Once upon these days  
(Uma vez um dia desses)

Then one day we'll find

(E então um dia vamos nos encontrar)  
when we're looking back at this time

(Quando estivermos relembrando esses dias passados)

Wondering how we've come so far from this

(Nos perguntando como chegamos tão longe disso)

When we close our eyes

(Quando fecharmos nossos olhos)

What's this life anyway

(O que é essa vida afinal?)

What's it to you and me

(O que é pra você e para mim?)

What are we doing here

(O que estamos fazendo aqui?)

Who are we supposed to be

(Quem estamos destinados a ser?)

I'll take a better world

(Eu fico com um mundo melhor)

I'll take anything

(Eu fico com qualquer coisa)

I'll take our little world now

(Eu fico com nosso pequeno mundo agora)

Where we can wear each other for awhile

(Onde podemos vestir uns aos outros por um tempo)

I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow your smile

(Eu te dou minhas lágrimas de tiver seu sorriso emprestado)

We'll get through tomorrow somehow today

(Vamos superar o amanhã de alguma forma hoje)

Happy After...

(Felizes para sempre...)

Once upon these days

(Uma vez um dia desses)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**N/A:**Na primeira cena deste capítulo eu criei um neologismo (Palavra criada na própria língua ou adaptada de outra). Imaginei Tiago resmungando,em inglês: "I am not fucking awake," mumbled James from across the room. "If this is anything but a really fucking annoying dream, fucking annoying people are going to fucking die."-só que, na hora de passar para o português (muitas vezes isso acontece comigo. Crio cenas em inglês, porque acho a língua mais interessante, para depois traduzir para o port.) percebi que ia ficar no mínimo estranho

**N/A2**: Calma gente, eu ainda estou com o coração apertado aqui, numa urgência louca de cair no choro...ai,ai,ai,por que é que tudo tem de acabar,não é mesmo? Pera, preciso me recompor... Acho que estou pronta! Tudo o que eu queria era agradecer de todo o coração a todos vocês, leitores queridos e pacientes que nem por um segundo deixaram de me apoiar,de me criticar,de me puxar as orelhas (isso quando eu passava séculos sem atualizar droga nenhuma), de me azucrinar, de me chamar a atenção, de me mandar e-mails, de me aplaudir, de me odiar (quando eu escrevia coisas que vocês realmente não queria ter lido) e, absurdamente, de me amar (como minha modéstia não presta eu escrevi essa frase estúpida!É claro que vocês amam é a fic,hehe). Eu devo dizer que foram maravilhosos esses últimos anos (acreditem ou não, ANOS!) em que _Que seja sempre assim _esteve em andamento. Foi simplesmente maravilhoso escrever essa fic! Eu devo admitir que me diverti bastante, e que chorei bastante também! Ela ocupou meus momentos de lazer de um modo admiravelmente agradável, fazendo do meu dia estressante um dia muito mais gostoso e colorido. Fico triste em anunciar que a fic chegou ao fim (e que fim!), mas estou e sempre estarei à disposição (por e-mail e review) de todos que queiram berrar, espernear e perguntar coisas para mim seja sobre a história, sejam dúvidas, sejam coisas da minha vida pessoal (eu só peço que não abusem da minha boa vontade,ok?)...Eu já disse em algum lugar por aí que estou planejando uma continuação,mas que ela _não tem previsão de ser publicada. _Esse vai ser um ano muito penoso para mim!Mil beijões marotos na bochecha de cada um de vcs!

**N/A 3: TCHANS! Estamos agora no ano de 2010, 6 anos depois dessa fic ter terminado, e cá estou eu novamente. Queria só dizer que atualizei a fic e que ela está um pouquinho diferente da original. Talvez mais longa. Acrescentei cenas e fatos importantíssimos que foram revelados somente nos últimos livros, já que estava com muito preguiça de escrever uma nova fic para incluí-los. Bem. A idéia da continuação ainda está de pé, seis anos depois, hahaha! Eu sou mesmo maluca! Amo vocês, leitores, e me desculpem mesmo se não respondi nada pro muito tempo. Estive ausente desse site, mas nos vemos. Prometo. **


End file.
